Le Majordome et le Détective
by Morghana
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive reçoit une nouvelle mission de la Reine : enquêter sur un détective privé. S'il avait su à quel esprit il allait s'opposer, il aurait peut-être refusé. Mais, voilà, il a accepté et se doit de faire face à Sherlock Holmes.
1. Le Détective contre Jack l'Eventreur 1

**_Le Majordome et le Détective_**

**Disclaimer **: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso. Sauf Holmes, Watson et les autres qui sont, eux, à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Même si je me suis plus inspirée de la version un peu exagérée de Guy Richie dans son film _Sherlock Holmes_. Pour le passé de Sherlock Holmes, Doyle n'en parlant quasiment pas dans l'œuvre originale, je me baserai principalement sur _La Jeunesses de Sherlock Holmes_ de Shane Peacock. En bref, rien est à moi, à part cette fanfiction. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération. À part, vos commentaires. Même ceux qui me diront que c'est nul et que je devrais avoir honte. N'hésitez pas, je ne mors pas.

**Rating : **M par prudence, notamment pour le côté gore et un langage pas toujours très châtié. Donc, âme sensibles s'abstenir !

**Genre :** Crime, Humor, Horror, Suspense

**Résumé : **Ciel Phantomhive reçoit une nouvelle mission de la Reine : enquêter sur un détective privé. Si le jeune comte avait su à quel esprit il allait s'opposer, il aurait refusé. Mais, voilà, il a accepté et se doit de faire face à Sherlock Holmes.

**Notes d'auteur : **Dans cette fic, un chapitre correspondra à une enquête. Selon la taille de l'enquête, le chapitre sera donc plus ou moins long. Au vu de la longueur des chapitres, je les couperai en plusieurs parties d'une bonne dizaines de pages chacune. Je sais à quel point il peut être désagréable de lire sur un écran et je veux donc vous épargner 30-40 pages à lire d'un coup. Sans compter le temps d'écriture entre chaque chapitre qui serait beaucoup plus long. Pour le temps de publication, comptez normalement deux chapitres/parties par mois. Le premier chapitre sera principalement centré sur les nouveaux personnages afin de les mettre, mais ceux de Black Butler apparaîtront progressivement. Avant qu'ils reprennent la première place qui leur est due dans le chapitre 2. Le premier chapitre comporte quatre parties. C'est un nouvel univers et un nouveau style auquel je m'attaque et j'espère que ce ne sera pas un massacre. Sur ce, je vous souhaite enfin une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre I : Le détective contre Jack l'Éventreur (Partie 14)  
><strong>

L'édition du _Times_ échoua sur le bureau. Sa une était dévorée par l'image d'un corps ensanglanté que des policemen tentaient de dissimuler sans succès. Ces journalistes devenaient pires que des vautours quand il s'agissait de dénicher un « scoop » comme ils disaient. En plus, la photographie était d'une qualité plus que médiocre. Sherlock Holmes fit un claquement de langue méprisant. Négligemment, il s'affala sur sa chaise et posa les pieds sur le bureau. Croisant les bras, il observa autour de lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Holmes était un homme de taille moyenne et mince d'une trentaine d'années. Une silhouette banale parmi tant d'autres. Mais ce n'était pas sa silhouette qu'on retenait lorsque l'on croisait l'homme. La majorité se souviendrait de son allure négligée. De son costume froissé et mal boutonné à sa tignasse brune qui semblait ne pas avoir vu un peigne depuis des lustres. Sans oublier sa barbe de trois jours. Les plus observateurs remarqueront ses yeux bruns plus perçants que la moyenne. Cette étincelle d'intelligence qui illuminaient son regard aux cernes marquées.

Autour de lui tout s'agitait. Holmes restait d'un calme olympien, regardant de haut ce petit monde. Toute cette cacophonie ne servait à rien. Mais c'était ainsi à Scotland Yard lorsqu'une affaire posait des ennuis. Cela engendrait du stress, de la frustration, de la colère, de l'excitation et très vite tout devenait pagaille. Et l'affaire que ces chers journalistes venaient de déterrer en était une de taille. Et particulièrement sordide. Une prostituée avait été assassiné la nuit dernière dans la quartier de Whitechapel. Rien d'extraordinaire. Les risques du métier. Un client trop... enthousiaste. Non. Un client enthousiaste n'éventrerait pas sa catin ni ne la laisserait se vider de son sang et de ses organes sur le trottoir aux yeux de tous sans l'avoir touchée. Touchée sexuellement cela s'entend. Aux yeux du grand public, c'était la première fois qu'une telle horreur se produisait dans la belle ville de Londres. Ce qu'ils ignoraient c'était que c'était la deuxième. La première Scotland Yard avait dissimulé l'affaire puis l'avait classée. Mais elle leur revenait aujourd'hui en pleine figure comme un boomerang et sous les feux des projecteurs.

Le plus agité dans cette histoire était sûrement Lord Randall, le directeur de la célèbre police londonienne. Il avait dû disposer une dizaine de ses hommes devant l'entrée pour empêcher les journalistes de venir le harceler à l'intérieur ainsi que tous les curieux. Il paraissait que le gouvernement faisait pression sur lui pour clore cette affaire gênante le plus vitre possible. Surtout depuis qu'ils avaient appris que ce n'était pas la première en date. Ce fut donc un Lord Randall particulièrement énervé qui se planta devant Holmes. Ce dernier sourit ouvertement d'un air moqueur en voyant des tics agiter la moustache de son vis-à-vis.

-Holmes, enlevez vos pieds de _mon_ bureau et levez-vous de _ma_ chaise. Immédiatement, ordonna d'une voix glacée la directeur.

L'interpellé ricana en s'exécutant lentement, sans quitter des yeux Arthur Randall. Une fois debout, il s'arrêta juste devant et précisa d'une voix mielleuse :

-Désolé, _patron_, mais pendant des années on m'a fait croire que ce serait mon bureau. Alors, j'avoue que j'avais pris la mauvaise habitude d'y prendre mes aises.

-Holmes, le respect à vos supérieur...

-Oui, oui, je sais. Cela fait la huitième fois que vous me le rappelez ce mois-ci.

Randall grimaça devant l'insolence de son inspecteur. Au début, il pensait qu'il s'y habituerait avec le temps comme son prédécesseur lui avait fait croire. Voir même que Holmes apprendrait les bonnes manières. Mais rien n'avait changé. Avec un soupir fataliste, il détourna ses yeux et aperçut le journal. Il semblait le narguer. Holmes suivit son regard et son sourire s'élargit.

-Je vois que vous avez trouvé un moyen de me tenir loin de vous pour quelques temps, fit-il.

-Nous allons dire cela comme ça. Trouvez-moi ce salopard et mettez-le au bout d'une corde. Quitte à le pendre au Big Ben.

-Je n'ai jamais raté une affaire. Celle-ci ne fera pas exception.

-Vous avez intérêt. Maintenant, dégagez de ma vue.

Holmes récupéra son journal et tourna les talons, direction la sortie. Ce fut extrêmement sportif de quitter les bureaux de Scotland Yard aujourd'hui avec les journalistes qui campaient devant. Mais ils étaient tellement obsédés par Randall qu'ils remarquèrent à peine l'inspecteur qui se faufilait entre eux. Sorti enfin de cette marée humaine, il héla un fiacre.

-Où voulez-vous aller, monsieur ? demanda le cocher tandis que Holmes montait.

-221b Backer Street.

* * *

><p>Le docteur John Watson retira son stéthoscope en souriant.<p>

-Tout va bien, M. Porter. Votre cœur se remet sans aucun soucis. Faîtes-moi confiance. Le traitement fait des miracles.

Le vieil homme grassouillet assis devant lui sourit à son tour, apparemment soulagé. Maladroitement, il reboutonna sa chemise tout en disant :

-C'est tant mieux ! Ma femme ne me lâchait plus depuis que j'avais eu... mon accident. Je devrais pouvoir respirer maintenant.

-Votre épouse s'inquiétait et c'était tout à fait légitime, M. Porter. Vous aviez eu un infarctus.

-Oui, oui, mais elle semblait craindre que je ne m'écroule si jamais je respirais trop fort ou me lever trop vite. C'était vraiment...

La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement coupant M. Porter qui fit un sursaut de peur. Son souffle s'étrangla dans sa gorge et sa main se crispa sur sa poitrine. Heureusement, son coeur battait vite, mais normalement. Bien qu'ayant raté un battement durant un court instant. Sherlock Holmes apparut dans l'ouverture sous l'œil outré et furieux de Watson.

-Calmez-vous, M. Porter, lança le nouveau venu. Tout va bien. Ce n'est pas comme si vous risquiez une crise cardiaque.

-Holmes ! s'insurgea le docteur.

-Watson, il y a un fiacre qui attend que vous le payiez devant la porte.

Sans attendre de réponse, il disparut à l'étage. Il entra dans son appartement et jeta le _Times_ sur une pile d'autres quotidiens qui semblait sur le point de s'écrouler. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et s'alluma une pipe en fermant les yeux de volupté. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il attendait de pouvoir fumer. Randall avait décrété qu'il était désormais interdit de fumer sur le lieu de travail.

L'appartement de Sherlock Holmes était un désordre sans nom. Tout semblait trainer au sol. Pourtant, les étagères contre les murs débordaient littéralement de livres et de papiers en tous genres. Mais étrangement c'était le cas que pour la moitié de l'appartement. L'autre était parfaitement rangée et nettoyée. On pourrait croire qu'une tornade avait débarqué et s'était arrêtée au niveau d'une ligne imaginaire. La raison ? Holmes partageait cet endroit avec Watson et ce dernier se révélait nettement plus soigneux que son colocataire. Au début de leur cohabitation, le pauvre docteur rangeait toujours derrière son ami. Mais lassé et voyant que rien ne changeait, il avait abandonné la partie et décrété que la moitié de la pièce principale lui était réservée et que les affaires de l'autre habitant n'y éliraient pas domicile. Et lorsque cela se produisait, elles étaient sans pitié renvoyées illico à l'expéditeur de l'autre côté de la fameuse ligne invisible.

D'ailleurs, ledit Watson venait de faire son entrée fracassante.

Le docteur John Watson était très différent de son ami. Grand et élancé, il possédait une allure des plus élégantes et on distinguait sans peine une musculature entretenue. Sa façon de se tenir parfaitement droit trahissait son passé de militaire. Il avait l'air d'un bourgeois bien dans son temps : vêtu sobrement à la dernière mode, la moustache soignée et taillée avec goût, le cheveux court et parfaitement coiffé. Il prenait soin de son apparence, mais cela s'appliquait à tout dans sa vie. Toujours poli et sociable, quiconque le rencontrerait se demanderait ce qu'il faisait avec ce rustre de Holmes. Lui-même se le demandait souvent. Comme en ce moment.

-Holmes !

-C'est moi.

-N'auriez-vous reçu aucune éducation ? Vous ne pourriez pas, rien qu'une seule fois, toquer à une porte avant d'entrer comme toute personne normale ? Vous rendez vous compte que vous avez failli tué mon patient ? Et en plus, vous me faites payer votre trajet par dessus le marché !

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Pour le paiement, vous l'avez toujours fait sans rechigner. Ce serait plutôt à moi de me poser des questions. D'où vous vient donc ce soudain élan de révolte ?

-Vous avez forcé la porte de mon cabinet pendant une consultation ! Quant à mon « soudain élan de révolte » peut-être n'est-il que le résultat de des années de cohabitation. Cela fait trop longtemps que je paye tout. Sept années pendant lesquelles j'ai payé le loyer...

-J'ai déjà plus d'une fois payé le loyer.

-Vraiment ? Combien de fois ? Trois, quatre ?

-Que se passe t-il, Watson ? Aujourd'hui, vous me semblez de bien mauvaise humeur. D'habitude, mes mauvaises manières ne vous font ni chaud ni froid.

-Peut-être était-ce la fois de trop, Holmes ! Vous pouvez être fier de vous, vous avez finalement réussi à user ma patience jusqu'au bout.

-Je ne pense pas. À chaque crise, c'est ce que vous me dites et pourtant le lendemain c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Ah, non, non et non ! Pas cette fois ! Je ne retournerez plus à vos jeux pervers, Holmes ! C'est terminé. D'ailleurs, je vais de ce pas commencer les recherches pour un nouvel appartement.

-Cela aussi vous le dîtes à chaque fois.

-Ce n'est pas du bluff. C'est fini, Holmes.

Le doigt accusateur que Watson pointait sur son ami tremblait. L'inspecteur haussa les sourcils d'un air circonspect. D'un geste furieux, le docteur défroissa sa veste, même si le besoin n'en faisait pas ressentir. Il prit une inspiration et tourna les talons, se donnant un air décidé. Il allait quitter la pièce pour retourner dans son cabinet quand Holmes reprit la parole. Son ton était calme, comme s'il récitait un discours, comme s'il ne venait pas d'avoir une dispute avec son colocataire.

-Vous avez entendu parler de la prostituée assassinée à Whitechapel ? Comme tout le monde, je présume. Randall est sur les nerfs. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Quoiqu'il en soit, il m'a confié l'enquête. Viendrez-vous avec moi sur les lieux du crime ? demanda t-il en se levant prestement. Votre analyse de médecin pourrait m'être utile.

Watson poussa un profond soupir avant de se retourner lentement. Sa voix était lasse et plate.

-Contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire, j'ai aussi un travail. J'ai des patients qui m'attendent.

-Comme vous voudrez, lâcha Holmes en haussant des épaules.

Sur ces mots, il attrapa son chapeau, remit son manteau et sortit d'un pas sautillant de la pièce. Non sans avoir laissé nonchalamment sa pipe au milieu des journaux. Sa pipe allumée.

-Ô Seigneur, pardonne-lui, il ne sait décidément pas ce qu'il fait, se plaignit tout bas Watson.

Il ramassa ladite pipe, la plongea dans un broc d'eau et l'abandonna dans le cendrier. Ce n'était que la cinquième fois cette semaine que Holmes lui faisait ce coup. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner travailler, il aperçut quelque chose de brillant sous la table basse. Il se pencha et vit qu'il s'agissait de l'arme de service de son ami ainsi que de sa plaque de Scotland Yard. Dans un cri de rage, il les ramassa en s'exclamant :

-Que le Diable vous emporte, Holmes !

Puis il quitta l'appartement à son tour en coup de vent.

* * *

><p>Les rues étaient complétement barrées. Les policemen ne laissaient entrer personne. Mais cela ne décourageait pas les badauds de venir rôder autour, espérant arracher aux pauvres gardiens de la paix quelque renseignement. Sans se soucier du moins du monde des reproches qu'on lui lançait, Holmes traversa la foule en bousculant tout sur son passage. Arrivé à la ligne de démarcation, il s'annonça au policier en faction :<p>

-Sherlock Holmes de Scotland Yard, c'est Randall qui m'envoie.

-Vous avez votre plaque, monsieur ?

Confiant, Holmes plongea la main dans les poches intérieures de sa veste. Rien. Il fronça les sourcils et attaqua ses poches extérieures puis celles de son pantalon. Mais il dût se rendre à l'évidence. Il ne l'avait pas, ni son arme d'ailleurs.

-Alors ? le relança le policier.

-Je l'ai oubliée, avoua Holmes, penaud. Chez moi ou au bureau, ça ne le saurait le dire.

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser passer sans preuve. Vous comprenez ?

-Certes, marmonna l'inspecteur.

À ce moment-là, un autre policier s'approcha. Holmes le reconnut. Ils avaient plusieurs fois fait équipe. Andrew Carter s'il se souvenait bien. Celui-ci aussi reconnut son collègue et lui sourit.

-Bonjour M. Holmes. Ainsi c'est donc vous que Lord Randall a envoyé pour enquêter sur Jack l'Éventreur ?

-Jack l'Éventreur ?

-Oui, c'est le surnom que les journalistes viennent de lui trouver.

-Il a déjà son petit nom médiatique. Ça va lui monter à la tête. Carter, faites-moi entrer. Je n'ai pas ma plaque.

-Certainement, M. Holmes.

Avec bienveillance et bonne humeur, il ouvrit la barrière et invita d'un geste ample à Holmes de pénétrer la zone. Sherlock ne comprenait pas cet homme. Il était toujours poli, respectueux et bienveillant envers lui. Ils avaient travaillé plusieurs fois ensembles et jamais il ne lui avait rendu la pareille bien au contraire. Mais apparemment son intelligence et sa façon d'enquêter avait impressionné son collègue qui semblait presque le vénérer depuis. Il ne connaissait qu'un autre de son espèce. Aussi à Scotland Yard. Il ne retenait pas son nom. C'était un petit jeune qui venait de monter en grades récemment et qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Depuis sa promotion, il suivait Randall partout comme un petit chien, toujours un sourire d'imbécile heureux sur les lèvres. Rien qu'à le voir dans les couloirs, Holmes en devenait déprimé. Il avait beau l'humilier et l'insulter, le jeune revenait tous les matins pour lui offrir un thé avec ce sourire tatoué sur la face qui l'écœurait profondément.

Holmes entra donc et suivit Carter qui le guida jusqu'à une ruelle. Là, une mare de sang séché teintait les pavés. Le corps avait été enlevé depuis plusieurs heures.

-Laissez-moi deviner : la scène du crime.

-Oui, M. Holmes !

Il se pencha au dessus, évitant de mettre les pieds dedans. Il y avait des traces de pas de l'autre côté. Des petits pas. Certainement ceux d'un enfant.

-Qui a marché dedans ? demanda t-il.

-Un gamin du quartier. Il était sorti pour aller travailler. Il est ramoneur. Il a glissé dans le sang de la victime. Il ne l'avait pas vue dans le noir. C'est ainsi qu'il a trouvé le corps.

-Il faudra que je l'interroge. Que savez-vous de la victime ?

-Que c'était une prostituée.

-Mais encore ? Avez-vous son nom au moins ?

-Mary Ann Nichols, 43 ans. C'est un de ses voisins qui nous l'a dit. Elle a cinq enfants et est divorcée.

-Cinq orphelins de plus dans les rues. Que du bonheur, soupira Holmes.

-Nous cherchons à contacter le père, bredouilla Carter.

Mais lui, comme Holmes, savait parfaitement que le père ne voudrait pas de ses enfants s'il le retrouvait. Les petits finiront dans les rues comme voleurs ou enchaîneront les petits boulots mal payés. Si parmi eux, il y avait des filles, elles connaitraient le même destin que leur mère.

-Où est le corps ? demanda sèchement Sherlock Holmes, sortant Carter de ses pensées.

-À la morgue.

-Rien d'autre ?

-Pour le moment, non.

Holmes fit le tour, traversa plusieurs fois la rue, passa et repassa devant la tache pourpre. Un grognement de frustration fit trembler sa gorge. Rien. Pas un indice. Les assassins laissaient toujours forcément quelque chose, mais là visiblement il avait bien préparer son coup. Même de quoi effacer toute trace de lui. L'inspecteur espérait que le cadavre serait plus bavard.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Watson apparut, essoufflé. À sa vue, Holmes sourit de contentement.

-Holmes, vous avez oublié..., commença le docteur.

-Vous tombez à pic, Watson.

Il lui attrapa le bras et le traina vers l'extérieur du périmètre de sécurité.

-On va à la morgue, rendre visite à cette pauvre Mme Nichols.

* * *

><p>Le médecin légiste tira le drap blanc qui recouvrait le corps meurtri de la morte. Il l'avait déjà nettoyée et les déchirures dans sa chair grisâtre n'en ressortaient que plus fort. Et donc tout indice espéré était parti avec l'eau de la toilette mortuaire. Holmes entendit Watson retenir un gémissement d'horreur. Quant à lui, il retenait des insultes contre le légiste. Calmement, sans les regarder, le médecin commença son exposé.<p>

-Elle a d'abord été égorgé. C'est ce coup-là qui semble l'avoir tuée.

-C'est logique, commenta Holmes. L'assassin, seul, ne pouvait la maitriser ni la faire taire tout en l'éventrant et autres joyeusetés.

-Certes, donc je disais, reprit le médecin, apparemment mécontent d'avoir été interrompu, elle a été égorgé. Puis l'assassin l'a éventré et s'en est visiblement pris aux organes. Il lui a aussi tailladé la langue, mais plus tard car la blessure est sans aucun doute post-mortem. J'ai fini, conclut-il après un instant de silence.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « s'en est visiblement pris aux organes » ? demanda Holmes.

-Certains ont été tailladé, d'autres déplacé. Ce sont surtout les organes génitaux qui ont été attaqué. J'ai même l'impression qu'il en manque.

-Lesquels ?

-Un seul : l'utérus.

-L'utérus ? s'étrangla Watson.

-Puis-je examiner le corps ?

-Oui. De toute façon, j'ai fini.

Le médecin-légiste s'en alla, laissant les deux hommes seuls avec le corps. Watson s'en éloigna précipitamment, une main sur la bouche. Il semblait presque aussi pâle que la morte.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! souffla t-il avec difficulté. Quelle horreur !

-Certes, mais aussi tout bonnement fascinant.

-Fascinant ? Holmes, comment pouvez-vous trouver une telle monstruosité fascinante ?

-L'acte en lui-même est déjà intéressant. Car, comme vous l'avez dit, qui peut commettre une telle monstruosité ? La tuer, d'accord. J'ai déjà vu pire. Mais pourquoi de telles blessures post-mortem ? Pourquoi lui avoir enlevé l'utérus ?

-C'est donc cela qui vous fascine ?

-C'est la marque de ce tueur. Sa façon de penser. Que pouvait-il penser – comment peut-il penser – pour faire les choses de cette manière ?

-Vu l'ampleur des dégâts et sa sauvagerie, je préférais ne pas le savoir.

-Cette marque est le seul indice que l'on possède pour le moment. Jusqu'au prochain meurtre. Et il vaudrait mieux ne pas attendre le prochain. Alors, réfléchissons, Watson : quel genre de personne peut infliger de telles blessures ? Et pourquoi ?

-Un malade mental, bredouilla l'interpelé. Il ne faut pas être équilibré pour faire une telle chose.

-Le motif du meurtre. Quel peut-être le motif ?

-Un coup de folie ?

-Non, non, Watson, il n'y a nulle folie dans ce crime. C'est trop précis. Un fou aurait frappé pour se défouler. Il aurait frappé au hasard. Et il se serait fait prendre, il aurait laissé des indices. Elle aurait eu le temps de se défendre, de crier. Elle ne l'a pas fait. C'était préparé. L'acte minutieux. Voir même chronométré. C'était prémédité. Il l'attendait peut-être même au coin de la rue. L'observait peut-être depuis des jours.

-Quel genre d'homme peut faire une telle ignominie ? Prémédité qui plus est !

-C'est justement ce qu'il faut trouver ! Notre homme est décidé, intelligent, minutieux. Voilà pour le moment ce que nous pouvons en conclure. Maintenant, pourquoi l'a t-il fait ? Pourquoi elle ?

-C'est... c'était une prostituée. Peut-être un de ses clients. Mais pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est pas ainsi que je vois les choses, Watson. Mais il faut effectivement partir de la victime. Elle est arrivée sur le trottoir car elle n'avait plus rien. Car elle n'avait pas le choix. Donc, pas de famille ou d'amis pour la soutenir. Elle n'avait que ses enfants qu'elle devait nourrir. Alors, elle a dû arrondir les fins de mois avec le peu qu'elle avait. Elle n'avait presque plus de liens avec la société. Vivait dans un quartier pauvre et reclus de la ville. Sa mort n'aurait pas dû attirer l'attention. Il n'a même pas pris la peine de cacher le corps. Si les journalistes ne s'étaient pas emparés de l'affaire, personne ne se souviendrait de l'existence de Mary Nichols.

-Il espérait donc sûrement de la discrétion. Mais cela n'explique pas pour quelles raisons, il l'a tuée. Il aurait pu s'en prendre à n'importe quelle prostituée ou autres vagabonds. Pourquoi elle ? Surtout si c'était aussi prémédité que vous le pensez. Pour de l'argent ? Aurait-elle des dettes ?

-C'est probable, mais il ne se serait pas autant acharné. De plus, un mort ne rembourse pas. Pas une question de sexe non plus. Il ne l'a pas touchée. Pas de trace de viol ni de coup. Pas même de relations sexuelles consentantes. Elle n'a pas eu de client ou d'amant ce soir-là.

-Une vengeance ? Le côté personnel de la vengeance pourrait expliquer sa violence.

-Oui, il devait connaître sa victime. D'où la violence. Mais que veut dire en ce cas la façon dont il l'a tuée ? Il n'a pas agi ainsi par hasard. Ça veut dire quelque chose. Comme une sorte de message qu'il voulait passer à cette femme. Il l'a tuée. Certes. Mais pourquoi l'avoir éventrée, trancher la langue ? Et pourquoi bordel de Dieu avoir gardé son utérus ?

-Holmes, ne blasphémez pas, je vous prie.

Mais son ami ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu et poursuivait :

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Comme trophée ? Possible. Et quelle vengeance peut pousser à une telle barbarie ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, petite Mary ?

-Holmes, les morts ne parlent pas.

-Je la ferai parler. À ma manière, mais je la ferais parler. Elle a encore sûrement beaucoup de choses à nous apprendre. Observez les plaies, Watson. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut encore déduire ?

À contre-coeur, un mouchoir sur le bas de son visage, le docteur s'exécuta. Chacun d'un côté du corps, les deux hommes examinèrent les blessures. Holmes les frôlait presque du doigt en suivant leur tracé. Il soupira et marmonna quelque chose.

-Que dites-vous ?

-C'est trop précis. Avec quelle arme peut-on faire cela ?

-Effectivement, s'exclama Watson. C'est extrêmement précis. Bien droit et propre. Il n'y a aucune hésitation. C'est tellement chirur... Oh, mon Dieu !

-Notre homme est médecin ! lâchèrent-ils au même moment.

-Watson, je me permets de dire que vos confrères ne sont guère des hommes fréquentables en vérité.

-Comment un médecin qui a fait le serment d'Hippocrate a t-il pu commettre un meurtre ? Un meurtre d'une telle ampleur !

-Donc, il faudra enquêter sur les médecins. Sans oublier ceux qui ont suivi des études de médecine. En ce cas, il n'aura fait aucun serment, mais aurait les connaissances. Il va vous falloir dénoncer vos collègues, Watson.

-Vous rendez-vous compte du nombre de médecins, de professeurs, d'étudiants ou autres qui vivent à Londres ? Nous ne pourrons jamais tous les interroger. C'est impossible !

-Surtout que nous sommes en pleine saison mondaine. Ce qui doublerait presque leurs effectifs. Ma foi, je pense que nous avons trouvé de quoi nous occuper pour les dix prochaines années.

-Nous n'y arriverons jamais. Plus nous avançons, plus la tache devient ardue.

-Nous avons besoin de plus d'indices. Par exemple, l'arme du crime.

-Un scalpel, répondit immédiatement Watson, sûr de lui.

Holmes se pencha d'avantage au-dessus du corps, les sourcils froncés.

-Effectivement, une des armes est un scalpel. Notamment pour la gorge. Mais concernant le ventre. C'est trop épais pour un scalpel.

-Oui, vous avez raison. Mais trop précis pour un couteau ou autre.

-Cela me semble même trop épais pour un simple couteau. Peut-être un poignard épais. Non, trop précis. De plus, un seul coup a suffi. Un homme peut-il se montrer assez fort avec un poignard pour éventrer aussi profondément une femme d'un seul coup ? Non, je ne crois pas.

-Mais par le Diable, qu'a t-il pu bien utiliser ?

-Je l'ignore. Et je déteste ne pas savoir.

Watson s'éloigna et s'assit un peu plus loin. Il s'épongea le front, trempé de sueur. Il avait le coeur au bord des lèvres. Pourtant, il en avait vu des tas de morts. Même autopsier plusieurs. Mais il devait avouer que les blessures étaient les plus horribles et perverses qu'il ait jamais vues. Il se sentait mal. Il ne mangerait sûrement pas grand chose aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, il regrettait d'avoir déjeuné ce matin. Il se contenta donc de regarder encore pendant un long moment Holmes tourner autour du corps et marmonner dans sa barbe.

Au bout d'un moment, un temps qui lui paraissait éternel, il leva les yeux vers la pendule. Il était presque deux heures de l'après-midi. Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'ils étaient ici. Avec une grimace de douleur, il se releva et lança :

-Holmes, je crains que Mme Nichols n'ait plus rien à vous dire.

L'air déçu et renfrogné, ce dernier acquiesça.

-Bien, rentrons et commençons une liste exhaustive de suspects.

* * *

><p>Des dizaines de papiers s'entassaient allégrement sur le petit bureau de Holmes. Minimum. Celui-ci était assis derrière, face à Watson. Les deux amis étaient échevelés, les yeux fatigués, la tête dans les mains. Le docteur avait même la chemise froissée et la cravate défaite preuve de son épuisement. Au prix d'un effort qui lui parut surhumain, Sherlock se redressa et tourna ses yeux rouges vers son ami.<p>

-Bon, faisons le point sur nos suspects. Nous avons cinq milles deux cent vingt-deux médecins résidents à Londres, commença t-il en énumérant ces points avec ses doigts. Huit cent cinquante quatre étudiants pour quarante-six professeurs. Nous avons également trois cent dix diplômés non pratiquants ou ayant des connaissances anatomiques. Et nous pouvons compter environs cent quatre-vint, voir deux cent, médecins traitants accompagnateurs.

Watson semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes devant un tel résumé de la situation.

-Holmes, nous avons donc – il fit un rapide calcul avant de poursuivre – six mille six cent douze personnes à interroger. Minimum ! Y en a sûrement qu'on a oublié ou qui ne sont pas déclarées.

-Vous connaissez mieux ce monde que moi, Watson. Par exemple, y aurait-il des anciens médecins ou infirmiers de guerre oubliés ?

-Je n'en sais rien ! Vous tenez tant que ça à en rajouter ?

-Quel genre d'autres personnes peut posséder de telles connaissances en anatomie, chirurgie ?

-Peut-être certains chercheurs ? En biologie notamment. Mais ils travaillent presque tous pour les écoles et universités.

-En ce cas, il sera aisé de les retrouver. Nous verrons cela avec les professeurs de médecine. Et ceux qui ne sont rattachés à aucune école ?

-Pour eux, souvent avec un mécène. Mais cela ne fait presque plus.

-Bon, je rajoute quelques suspects et on va commencer à faire le tri, annonça l'inspecteur.

Il écrivit rapidement quelques noms sur la feuille en petit pour gagner la place qu'il n'avait plus. Quand il eut fini, Watson déchiffra avec difficulté les noms ajoutés.

-Karl Offman! Comment j'ai pu l'oublier celui-là ? Nous avons combattu ensembles en Afghanistan. Alexander Galhenger ? Il est pas mort ?

-Quoi ? C'est possible. Si c'est le cas, il a un bon alibi.

-Lord Ludovic Juxon ? Ah, oui, c'est le directeur de l'Hôpital Royal !

-Il a peut-être connu les victimes. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment d'autres endroits où aller si elles tombaient malades. Faudra que nous trouvons leur dossier médical.

-Et le secret médical, Holmes ?

-Elles sont mortes. Je doute que ça les gêne.

-Et enfin... John Watson ! Holmes, qu'est-ce que je fais sur la liste des suspects ?

-Et alors, vous êtes médecin, non ? Et je ne sais pas ce que vous faisiez hier soir ou encore le huit août dernier pendant le premier meurtre.

-Hier soir, j'étais ici, Holmes. Vous le savez. Vous m'avez même empêché de dormir en jouant du violon jusqu'à quatre heure du matin. Je suis venu vous houspiller plus d'une vingtaine de fois.

-Bon alibi et avec un témoin. Très bien, vous êtes rayé de la liste des suspects.

-Merci. Je dois dire que m'interroger moi-même aurait été assez désagréable.

Holmes frappa dans les mains, faisant sursauter Watson.

-Bien, maintenant, cherchons ce qui peut motiver notre assassin à tuer ces pauvres femmes. On pourra ainsi commencer à faire le tri parmi tous ces suspects. Bon, le motif est personnel. On en a déjà parlé. Maintenant, LA question existentielle : pourquoi avoir retiré l'utérus de Mary Nichols ? D'ailleurs, l'a t-il déjà fait avec la première ? Watson, si vous étiez un médecin à l'esprit douteux et vengeur, pourquoi prendrez-vous l'utérus de votre victime ?

-Je n'en sais rien, Holmes, soupira le docteur en se frottant les yeux. Il est tard, je vais me coucher.

Il se leva avec difficultés de sa chaise et quitta la pièce à pas lents. Holmes garda les yeux dans ses feuilles et poursuivait :

-C'est peut-être symbolique. À moins qu'il n'en ait besoin. Mais quelle utilité peut avoir un utérus ? Peut-être du trafic d'organes.

Il prit négligemment des notes et jeta un bref coup d'oeil diagonal à ses suspects. Il en entoura quelques uns. Puis après réflexion, il écrivit de manière quasi illisible _magie noire_ dans une marge avant de souligner de nouveaux noms.

-Il me faut vraiment leurs dossiers médicaux, marmonna t-il en inscrivant le nom de Mary Nichols et celui de Martha Tabram, la première victime, sur une feuille miraculeusement vierge.

Il resta à son bureau toute la nuit à marmonner et à gribouiller.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, John Watson se leva avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette affreuse affaire dans laquelle son colocataire l'avait une fois de plus entraîné. Cette journée du 1er septembre 1888 s'annonçait longue et ardue. Mais cette idée n'empêcha pas le docteur de prendre son thé matinal comme chaque jour. Un thé anglais avec une pointe de camomille. Holmes avait pris l'habitude de se moquer de cette habitude qu'il qualifiait de celle « d'un pépé Alzheimer ». D'ailleurs, où était Holmes ? Sa tasse fumante à la main, il se dirigea vers le salon où il trouva son ami avachi et profondément endormi sur son bureau. Doucement, il lui secoua l'épaule. Seul un grondement vaguement humain lui répondit.<p>

-Holmes, réveillez-vous. Je crois savoir que vous avez une journée chargée.

Nouveau grognement.

-Holmes, vous avez un assassin à attraper.

-Je sais, fut la première réponse compréhensible.


	2. Le Détective contre Jack l'Eventreur 2

**Disclaimer **: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso. Sauf Holmes, Watson et les autres qui sont, eux, à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Même si je me suis plus inspirée de la version un peu exagérée de Guy Richie dans son film _Sherlock Holmes_. Pour le passé de Sherlock Holmes, Doyle n'en parlant quasiment pas dans l'œuvre originale, je me baserai principalement sur _La Jeunesses de Sherlock Holmes_ de Shane Peacock. En bref, rien est à moi, à part cette fanfiction. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération. À part, vos commentaires. Même ceux qui me diront que c'est nul et que je devrais avoir honte. N'hésitez pas, je ne mors pas.

**Rating : **M par prudence, notamment pour le côté gore et un langage pas toujours très châtié. Donc, âme sensibles s'abstenir !

**Genre :** Crime, Humor, Horror, Suspense

**Résumé : **Ciel Phantomhive reçoit une nouvelle mission de la Reine : enquêter sur un détective privé. Si le jeune comte avait su à quel esprit il allait s'opposer, il aurait refusé. Mais, voilà, il a accepté et se doit de faire face à Sherlock Holmes.

**Notes d'auteur : **Dans cette fic, un chapitre correspondra à une enquête. Selon la taille de l'enquête, le chapitre sera donc plus ou moins long. Au vu de la longueur des chapitres, je les couperai en plusieurs parties d'une bonne dizaines de pages chacune. Je sais à quel point il peut être désagréable de lire sur un écran et je veux donc vous épargner 30-40 pages à lire d'un coup. Sans compter le temps d'écriture entre chaque chapitre qui serait beaucoup plus long. Pour le temps de publication, comptez normalement deux chapitres/parties par mois. Le premier chapitre sera principalement centré sur les nouveaux personnages afin de les mettre, mais ceux de Black Butler apparaîtront progressivement. Avant qu'ils reprennent la première place qui leur est due dans le chapitre 2. C'est un nouvel univers et un nouveau style auquel je m'attaque et j'espère que ce ne sera pas un massacre. Sur ce, je vous souhaite enfin une bonne lecture !

**Chapitre I : Le détective contre Jack l'Éventreur (2/4)**

Une semaine s'était écoulée. Holmes avait commencé à interroger des suspects et ils avaient presque tous un alibi. Deux n'en avaient pas. Un ancien médecin militaire, un certain Callart, à qui il manquait un bras et une jambe. Donc, il fut éliminé d'office. Le second était le vicomte de Druitt. Diplômé en médecine pour d'obscures raisons, mais ne pratiquant pas, il avait déjà été arrêté plusieurs fois pour trafiques humains et d'organes. Mais à chaque fois, il avait été relâché, faute de preuve. De plus, on racontait qu'il était féru de magie noire. Mais d'après ce que Holmes avait vu, il y avait peu de chances pour que cet homme soit Jack l'Éventreur. Trop idiot. Ou alors il était très bon acteur ce dont Holmes doutait fortement. Peut-être avait-il payé l'assassin. Cette possibilité resta dans un coin de l'esprit de l'inspecteur tandis qu'il poursuivait ses investigations.

Cela faisait aussi une semaine qu'il harcelait l'Hôpital Royal pour obtenir le dossier médical des victimes. Mais l'administration semblait prendre plaisir à prendre son temps, plaidant diverses excuses plus ou moins valables pour refuser cette demande.

En attendant, Holmes avait lu et relu le rapport d'autopsie de Martha Tabram. Apparemment, elle avait été seulement poignardé. Trois fois certes, mais rien d'extraordinaire par rapport à Mary Nichols. Tout semblait indiquer que ce n'était pas le même assassin. Mais elle avait été tué à même pas deux rues de sa consœur. Et aucun indice n'avait été trouvé sur place. Personne n'avait rien vu. Alors qu'elle avait été poignardé trois fois en pleine rue. Sans compter que vu la performance de l'Éventreur, ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois qu'il tuait. Il avait exigé de savoir quelles pompes funèbres s'étaient occupées de la morte. Peut-être le croque-mort aurait-il vu autre chose. Holmes ne fut même pas étonné en voyant que c'était la même entreprise qui avait enterré Tabram que celle qui venait de faire incinérer Nichols. Il s'y rendit donc.

Holmes fit une pause devant l'entrée. L'endroit semblait sombre et misérable. Sûrement une entreprise spécialisée pour les pauvres et les anonymes qui ne pouvait demandé de fortes rémunérations. Voir même payée par l'État au lance-pierre pour ses services. Il lut rapidement le nom indiqué sur la plaque à l'entrée et entra.

-M. Undertaker ? appela t-il.

Pas de réponse. L'endroit semblait désert. Seuls des cercueil vides comblaient l'espace et une étagère poussiéreuse contenant des ustensiles à l'hygiène douteuse. Holmes s'avança davantage, la porte se renfermant derrière lui. Il était presque dans le noir complet à présent.

-M. Undertaker ?

-Oui ?

Sherlock sursauta violemment quand une voix froide et aigrelette retentit dans sa nuque. Ce qui provoqua un ricanement chez l'homme derrière lui. L'inspecteur le détailla rapidement.

Un peu plus grand que lui, il se rapetissait en se tenant courbé. Il semblait très maigre, peut-être était-ce dû à la longue et large robe noire qu'il portait. Une frange de longs cheveux gris dissimulait ses yeux. Holmes grimaça à cette constatation. Il détestait de ne pas voir le regard des gens. Le croque-mort reprit avec cette voix que son vis-à-vis trouvait insupportable.

-Vous me cherchiez, monsieur... Monsieur ?

-Sherlock Holmes de Scotland Yard, répondit-il en sortant sa plaque.

-Très bien, M. Holmes. Que puis-je pour votre service ? Vous vous voulez des renseignements sur mes cercueils ? N'hésitez pas à les essayer.

-Non, merci. J'ai des questions à vous poser dans le cadre d'une enquête.

Il tentait de rester impassible devant cet énergumène. Mais il pouvait s'empêcher de penser « Et après c'est moi qui suis fou ? ». Il poursuit.

-Je sais que vous vous êtes chargé des corps de deux prostituées assassinées : Martha Tabram et Mary Nichols.

-Aaaah oui ! Celles-ci sont... inoubliables. Pauvre Mary ! Moi qui l'avait rendue si belle ! Quel gâchis de l'avoir incinérée.

-Heu... Certes, mais à vrai dire, je suis plutôt là pour Mme Tabram.

-Un cas banal devenu si particulier...

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda précipitamment Holmes.

-Ah, ah, monsieur l'inspecteur de Scotland Yard, aucun service n'est gratuit.

Holmes soupira. Même les croque-morts devenaient vénaux de nos jours.

-Combien ?

-Votre salaire ne m'intéresse aucunement, monsieur l'inspecteur. Ce que j'aime par dessus tout, c'est rire !

-Rire? répéta Holmes incrédule.

Sur quel cinglé était-il tombé ? Quel était ce fou qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens ? À lui, toujours si à l'aise et attaquant aux interrogatoires ?

-Oui, rire. Racontez-moi une histoire drôle ! Si je ris aux éclats, je vous dirais aussitôt tout ce que vous voudrez savoir.

-Vous plaisantez ?

-Non. Je ne plaisante jamais sur l'humour.

C'était bien sa veine ! Raconter des bêtises comme le disait si bien Watson était sa spécialité. Mais cet Undertaker le mettait mal à l'aise. Il sentait la mort à des kilomètres et ne semblait pas vraiment sain d'esprit. De plus, il se sentait complétement désarmer face à lui. Comme si quoi qu'il lui ferait, quoi qu'il lui dirait, rien n'aurait d'impact sur le croque-mort.

-Mais quelle est cette lubie ?

-J'aime rire. C'est le bien le plus précieux de l'humanité. Croyez-moi ! Et dans mon métier, vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer !

-Vous êtes complétement taré ! s'exclama Holmes. Mais si tout le monde pouvait voir la vie comme vous, on aurait moins de problèmes.

-Ah, vous voyez ! Enfin, un homme intelligent ! Allez-y, faites-moi rire !

-Heu...

« Pour une fois que je peux dire des bêtises, je n'ai pas d'inspiration. En plus, il me mal à l'aise. »

-C'est l'histoire d'un fou qui repeint son plafond. Et là, y a un autre fou qui arrive et qui lui dit « Tiens-toi au pinceau, j'enlève l'échelle. ».

Un sourire désolé, presque de pitié, apparut sur le visage d'Undertaker. Holmes avait presque envie de s'excuser.

-C'est un début bien décevant, mais comme je sens que vous avez du potentiel, je vais vous faire une fleur pour cette fois.

-Super, soupira l'inspecteur. Alors, qu'avait-elle de spécial cette pauvre Mme Tabram ?

-Rien.

-Comment ça rien ?

-Quand elle est arrivée, elle n'avait rien de spécial. Juste une pauvre femme qui avait été poignardé. Et pas par un pro. L'assassin a donné des coups de couteau très hésitants. Il s'est apparemment ragaillardi pour le troisième et le fatal. Le soir, je l'avais laissée dans la salle derrière et le lendemain, c'est là, que ça devient intéressant. – Holmes se pencha malgré lui en avant pour suivre le récit du croque-mort – J'ai retrouvé le corps de cette pauvre Martha éventré. Et vous ne devinerez jamais...

-On lui a enlevé l'utérus ?

-Ouiiii ! Exactement ! Bravo monsieur l'inspecteur de Scotland Yard ! Je savais que vous étiez un petit malin. Voulez-vous un peu de thé ?

-Heu... pourquoi pas ? Aviez-vous vu quelque chose ? Sur le corps ou des indices ? demanda Holmes tandis qu'Undertaker lui tournait le dos pour faire le thé.

-Non, j'ai prévenu vos collègues, mais ils ne sont pas intéressés à l'affaire. Cependant, l'arme utilisée pour l'éventrer était très intéressante.

-Quelle arme a été utilisé ?

-La même que pour Mary Nichols.

-Vraiment ? Savez-vous quelle arme à été utilisé ?

-Non. Mais les traces étaient les mêmes que celles sur notre amie commune. Tenez, fit le croque-mort en lui tendant un becher.

-Rassurez-moi, ce n'est pas un des bechers que vous utilisez pour les cadavres ?

Undertaker ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de sourire. Holmes éloigna du bout du doigt le récipient. Avec un sourire forcé, il se leva et tendit la main à Undertaker.

-Bien merci de votre coopération.

La main froide et décharnée du croque-mort serra la sienne un trop longtemps à son goût. De force, Holmes retira la sienne.

-Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de quel genre d'arme a été utilisé pour éventrer ces deux femmes ?

Undertaker sourit et répondit d'un ton innocent :

-Non. Pourquoi je devrais ?

-Au revoir.

Sans un regard, Sherlock quitta les pompes funèbres. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos lorsqu'il sentit le regard de l'homme sur son dos. Il referma un peu trop vivement la porte. Quelque chose lui soufflait que le croque-mort savait beaucoup plus qu'il voulait lui faire croire. Notamment à propos de l'arme. Il était sûr qu'il mentait sur son ignorance.

* * *

><p>De l'eau froide se déversa soudain sur lui. Sherlock Holmes, dans un cri loin d'être viril, se réveilla en sursaut. Tant bien que mal, il se dépatouilla de ses couvertures. Il leva les yeux et vit Lord Randall le regarder l'air furieux, un seau vide à la main. Dans son dos, à l'entrée de sa chambre, Fred Abberline – il s'était enfin rappelé de son nom – lui adressa un sourire d'excuse comme pour dire qu'il avait tenté d'empêcher son patron de le réveiller ainsi.<p>

-Holmes, ça doit bien faire dix minutes que je vous appelle et vous secoue dans tous les sens, gronda Randall.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? demanda Holmes d'un ton agressif.

Quelle idée de le réveiller aussi brutalement ! Quelle idée de le réveiller tout court !

-Vous n'avez toujours pas arrêté l'assassin, Holmes !

-Je sais. Mais ça ne fait qu'une semaine que j'enquête et l'affaire n'est pas facile. Laissez-moi le temps...

-Le temps ! Voilà bien ce qui manquait à Annie Chapman !

-Qui c'est ?

-La nouvelle victime de Jack l'Éventreur. Elle a été tué très tôt ce matin. Une vraie boucherie.

-Et merde !

-C'est le cas de le dire, Holmes. Alors, dépêchez-vous de vous changer. Un fiacre nous attend devant votre porte. Vous avez cinq minutes et direction le 29 Hanbury Street.

Holmes mit exactement sept minutes et trente-et-une secondes à se vêtir plus ou moins convenablement. Et il n'était ni rasé ni coiffé. Voyant la mine rébarbative de son supérieur, il lui lança que la victime n'était plus à deux minutes près et qu'elle ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de sa présentation. Ils descendirent ensuite en bas et montèrent dans le fiacre, direction le quartier de Whitechapel. Durant tout le trajet, personne ne prononça un mot. Randall et Holmes se fusillaient du regard comme s'ils espéraient ainsi tuer l'autre. Abberline, pris entre les deux feux, préférait visiblement se faire oublier.

Les pavés plus irréguliers de l'East End firent trembler le fiacre à outrance tandis qu'ils s'approchaient du 29 Hanbury Street. Il s'arrêta avant la destination. Le blocage des autorités l'y forçaient. Les trois policemen descendirent sans un mot. Ceux déjà sur place s'effacèrent devant eux. Carter, encore lui, les accueillit, la mine sombre. Le meurtre devait vraiment être sordide pour gâcher la bonne humeur de cet homme excessivement jovial. Il salua respectueusement Randall et avec chaleur ses deux collègues. Ils tournèrent un virage et pénétrèrent une petite cour extérieure. Une fois encore, le meurtre avait eu lieu dehors. À la vue de tous. Holmes se mordit la lèvre. Ce tueur était décidément très sûr de lui. Trop sûr de lui. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui donner tant de confiance ? Ne craignait-il pas d'être arrêté un jour ? Ou le faisait-il par pure provocation ? Il préparait trop ses meurtres pour que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence.

Les quatre hommes s'arrêtèrent devant un immense drap gorgé de sang. Sherlock jeta un coup d'oeil à Carter. Ce dernier semblait pâle et malade. Il contemplait sans bouger la forme inanimée d'Annie Chapman.

-Carter, découvrez le corps, ordonna Randall froidement.

-Je préférais pas, avoua le concerné.

-Je vous demande pardon ? menaça son supérieur.

Avec un gémissement pitoyable et des gestes tremblants, il s'avança et souleva le drap. Holmes entendit Abberline retenir un haut-le-cœur. Du coup de l'œil, il voyait Randall pâlir comme s'il regrettait ses ordres. Sherlock prit une profonde inspiration et fit le premier pas en avant. Vers la nouvelle victime de Jack l'Éventreur.

L'assassin s'était défoulé. Tout comme Mary Nichols, Annie Chapman avait été égorgé et éventré. Mais pas seulement. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas tenté de cacher d'avoir pris des organes. N'importe qui pourrait le voir du premier coup d'oeil. En même temps, les intestins déposés sur les épaules de la victime n'étaient guère discrets. Quant à l'égorgement, il avait été moins précis, plus violent, plus sauvage, plus haineux qu'avec Nichols. Jack y avait mis une telle hargne que la pauvre Annie en avait été presque décapité.

Holmes se pencha, le visage neutre, sur le corps. Il sortit une loupe et examina soigneusement les blessures. Cette fois-ci, le meurtrier ne s'était pas embarrassé de scalpel. Seule l'arme inconnue avait été utilisé. D'où l'état du cou de la victime sûrement. Une arme plus grosse et plus puissante avait permis à Jack d'aller plus loin. Quoique. Les intestins avaient été coupé avec un soin chirurgical et précision. Il y regarda de plus près. L'assassin avait utilisé son outil de travail pour les détails. Après un instant d'immobilisation, il descendit au niveau du ventre. L'éventration avait toujours été faite par l'arme inconnue, mais on avait utilisé le scalpel pour l'intérieur. Peut-être que l'arme inconnue était trop grosse pour aller là. Holmes sortit des pinces d'une sacoche qu'il avait accroché à sa ceinture. Doucement, il écarta avec les pans du ventre de la pauvre femme. Il regarda à l'intérieur. L'utérus, une fois encore, avait été enlevé. Mais pas seulement, la vessie aussi. Et il y avait d'autres blessures plus bas. Il s'écarta du ventre et releva à regret les jupes de la morte. Qu'il rebaissa presque aussitôt. On lui avait prélevé aussi le vagin. Il s'écarta du corps et regarda autour cherchant l'indice que Jack l'Éventreur pourrait avoir laissé. Il trouva uniquement quelques pièces de monnaie et une lettre. Il embarqua les deux sans grand espoir. Ils venaient sûrement de la victime. Enfin, il se releva.

Randall le regardait, le visage impassible. Mais il n'était pas dupe. Son supérieur évitait soigneusement de regarder la victime. Carter était en train de faire les cent pas un plus loin, le teint verdâtre. Abberline avait disparu. Sûrement parti rendre son petit-déjeuner. Holmes, prévoyant, n'en avait pas pris. Il recouvrit soigneusement le corps. Essayant de cacher le tremblement de ses jambes, il rejoignit le directeur de Scotland Yard.

-Alors ?

-Pareil qu'avant, mais en pire, résuma t-il. Il gagne en violence. Mais aussi en confiance. Il maîtrise mieux ses armes et son mode opératoire. Il évolue très rapidement. Il ose plus. Pour la prochaine victime, cela risque d'être un massacre. Sans compter qu'il entrera en action peut-être encore plus vite.

-Il n'y aura pas de prochaine victime, Holmes. Puisque vous l'arrêterez avant. Vous avez fermement intérêt à l'arrêter avant. Est-ce clair ?

-Très clair.

-Lord Randall ! M. Holmes ! Venez voir !

D'un même mouvement, ils se retournèrent et virent Abberline leur faire de grands signes. Ils le suivirent. Le jeune homme les emmenèrent dans une ruelle derrière la maison d'Annie Chapman. Il leur désigna une épaisse flaque de sang. Un couteau flottait à l'intérieur. Randall enfila des gants et l'extirpa. Holmes pencha la tête sur le côté afin d'avoir un meilleur angle de vue. C'était un grossier couteau, large et édenté. Le genre de lame qu'on trouvait chez les bouchers pour découper les gros morceaux de viande comme le bœuf.

-Vous pensez que c'est Jack l'Éventreur qui l'a oubliée ? demanda fébrilement Abberline.

-Une telle erreur, siffla Holmes. Ça m'étonnerait. De plus, je doute fortement qu'une telle arme ait été utilisé pour ces meurtres. Je l'aurais deviné depuis longtemps sinon. Trop simple, trop grossière. C'est pas ça.

-Ne soyez pas aussi catégorique, Holmes. Mes doutes à moi reposent sur le fait que peu de personnes se promènent - même dans ce quartier – avec un couteau de cette taille et une telle quantité de sang dessus.

Holmes se contenta d'un reniflement de mépris. Ils cherchèrent encore dans les environs, mais ne trouvèrent rien d'autre. À contre-coeur, ils retournèrent près du corps où Carter les attendait. Un triste sourire éclairait son visage.

-Pourquoi souriez-vous aussi bêtement, Carter ? questionna aussitôt Holmes. Cela ne vous arrange pas.

Mais son collègue ne se départit de son sourire et déclara :

-Il y a quelque chose qui va vous plaire.

-Quoi ?

-Un témoin.

Holmes sentit son coeur rater un battement, son souffle se figer. Un témoin ? Jack l'Éventreur aurait-il commis une telle erreur ? Si c'était le cas, elle allait le perdre.

-Où ça ? Où est-il ?

-Elle est restée avec West et Harris.

Il avança un peu plus loin, suivi par les trois hommes. Tout en marchant, il poursuivait son explication :

-Elle est venue me voir pendant que vous étiez derrière. Elle s'appelle Elizabeth Long et a seize ans. Elle était une voisine de la victime. Elle dit qu'elle a vu un suspect très tôt ce matin avec elle.

Ils arrivèrent devant un porche où leurs deux collègues encadraient une jeune fille blonde à la silhouette décharnée et sale. L'adolescente était assise par terre, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine.

-Mademoiselle Long ?

Elle releva la tête à l'entente de son nom, ses grands yeux pâles fixant les silhouettes qui la surplombaient.

-Qu'avez-vu ? demanda Randall. Dites-nous tout.

Elle ravala avec difficulté sa salive et elle parla d'une voix tremblante et éraillée :

-J'ai... j'ai vu Annie avec un homme. C'matin.

-Quand exactement ? questionna Holmes.

-J'sais plus. Vers cinq heures du mat', j'crois. Ils étaient dans la cour. Ils parlaient, mais j'entendais pas. J'suis passée devant. J'voulais juste rentrer chez moi. C'était normal de voir Annie avec des hommes, vous savez. Pas fais gaffe. Pas fait gaffe.

Elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Sûrement se sentait-elle coupable de la mort de sa voisine. Et Abberline semblait le deviner aussi.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute, mademoiselle. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. L'assassin vous aurait peut-être tuée si vous vous en étiez mêlée. Cela n'aurait servi à rien.

-À quoi ressembler cet homme ? coupa Sherlock.

-Pas bien vu. Il avait un grand manteau. Pas vu son visage. Pas grand, très mince. Genre freluquet, vous voyez. Il avait les cheveux longs. Très longs, comme une gonzesse. D'façon, il était pas très viril. Mais son manteau était beau. Classe. Pas comme ceux d'ici. C'était sûrement un bourgeois ou autre. Et il avait des gants noirs. P'être en cuir.

Elle s'arrêta et renifla. Elle s'essuya le visage avec une manche qui paraissait plus crasseuse qu'elle.

-Poursuivez, ordonna Randall.

-J'suis rentrée chez moi. M'coucher. J'bosse la nuit. Aussi. Et j'ai entendu Annie.

-Que disait-elle ?

-Non. Elle criait « non ». C'est là qu'j'ai su que c'était pas normal. J'me suis planquée sous mes draps. J'avais peur. J'ai pas bouger. J'ai pas bouger ! Je l'ai laissée crever ! J'savais que c'était pas normal et qu'un dingue se balader dans l'coin depuis la mort de la vieille Nichols. Mais j'ai rien fait !

-Qu'avez-vous entendu d'autre ? demanda Holmes coupant d'avance Abberline qui voulait visiblement consoler la petite. Vous avez bien dû entendre autre chose, non ?

-Un drôle de bruit.

-Quel drôle de bruit ?

-J'sais pas. Comme un bruit de moteur. Comme c'lui d'une voiture. Mais c'était pas ça. Sais pas qu'c'était. Jamais entendu ça avant.

-Un bruit de moteur ? répéta Holmes.

-Ouais.

-C'est tout ? Rien d'autre ?

-Ce bruit pendant longtemps. Puis plus rien. J'ai entendu marmonner. Mais suis pas sûre que c'était lui. Puis j'l'ai entendu partir. Ses godasses faisaient « flurp, flurp, flurp ». J'tremblais. J'avais peur qu'il vienne me zigouiller aussi. Puisque je l'avais vu. Mais il est parti. J'ai trouvé le courage de j'ter un coup d'oeil par la f'nêtre. Je l'ai vu partir, de dos. Tranquillement. J'crois qu'il avait du sang sur lui. J'ai finis, fit-elle après une pause.

-Merci, mademoiselle, pour votre témoignage essentiel. Grâce à vous, nous en savons plus sur ce meurtrier et nous pourrons l'arrêter, déclara Randall d'une voix monotone.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il lui tourna le dos, entraînant Abberline et Carter avec lui. Holmes resta encore un moment. La gamine le dévisageait sans gêne. Ses yeux pâles et exorbités le fixaient comme s'ils ne le voyaient pas vraiment. Mais il s'en fichait. C'était cette histoire de bruit de moteur qui lui tournait dans la tête. Sûrement l'arme de l'assassin. Mais qu'elle était donc cette maudite arme ?

-Dites, commença Elizabeth Long, aurez pas d'la famille dans le nord du quartier, vous ? Près du chapelier de Butchers Street ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous r'ssemblez à un type qui vivait là-bas. Un vieux prof.

-Une coïncidence sûrement.

Il s'apprêtait à partir à son tour quand elle le rappela.

-Le type, c'était un rouquin. J'crois que j'ai vu des lunettes.

-OK, merci.

* * *

><p>Un bruit de moteur. Un bruit de moteur. Un bruit de moteur. Quelle arme en ce bas monde pouvait bien émettre un son de moteur ? Les déclaration de la jeune Long tournaient en rond dans l'esprit de Sherlock Holmes. Il était rentré chez lui rapidement après. Préférant largement le calme de son appartement pour réfléchir à l'agitation fiévreuse de Scotland Yard. Assis dans le fauteuil du salon, il fixait un point dans le vide, son cerveau carburant à plein régime. Ses doigts s'agitaient machinalement sur les cordes de son violon, répétant inlassablement toutes les gammes possibles et imaginables. Ils tiraient sur les cordes et les laissaient rebondir comme s'ils étaient animés d'une vie propre. Holmes avait vite remarqué l'effet que le son de l'instrument avait sur ses capacités de réflexion. Dès qu'il se trouvait dans une impasse, il laissait ses ongles maltraiter le Stradivarius et il trouvait une solution.<p>

Mais cette fois, il avait la sensation que le mur qui fermait l'impasse refusait de s'abattre. Tout tournait dans sa tête. Il revoyait les images de Mary Nichols et d'Annie Chapman aussi clairement que si elles étaient devant lui. Il pouvait presque entendre l'ultime cri de la dernière victime. Ce « non » qui avait déchiré le silence lourd de Whitechapel aux alentours de cinq heures du matin. Il entendait le son des chaussures imbibée de sang de l'assassin sur les pavés. Pourquoi cette haine ? Pourquoi les éventrer ? Que signifiait ce geste pour un homme tel que Jack l'Éventreur ? Égorger quelqu'un était déjà suffisamment cruel, non ? Alors, pourquoi tout ce cirque autour du ventre ? Pourquoi les organes génitaux ? Avait-il affaire à un détraqué sexuel ? Non, sinon elles auraient été violé et aucune ne l'avait été. Serait-il impuissant ? Les poignarder suffirait à remplacer l'acte sexuel alors.

-C'est pas ça, c'est pas ça, répétait inlassablement Holmes tout en poursuivant ses doigtés précises sur le violon.

Il était capable de voir cette maudite scène. De voir dans la pénombre, juste avant l'aube, dans cette cour. Oui, c'était Annie Chapman avec cet homme. Il était petit, peut-être sa taille. Son long manteau qui atteignait presque le sol, recouvrant sa silhouette frêle. Le col relevé jetait l'ombre sur son visage, le dissimulait. Seul l'éclat de ses lunettes devant les faibles lueurs était perceptible. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient certainement soigneusement attachés. Il ne fallait pas que l'un d'eux ne tombe sur le sol. Il était étrange, il n'agissait pas comme tout le monde. Il n'avait aucun intérêt pour cette femme. Seulement de la haine. Il ne la toucherait pas, elle le dégoûtait trop. Annie le voyait, que ce n'était pas normale. L'avait-elle reconnu ? Non, sûrement pas. Sinon, elle aurait fui. Parce que elle le connaissait, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il y avait trop de haine pour qu'elle ne soit qu'une étrangère. Cependant, elle avait peut-être un mouvement de recul, forçant le tueur à agir malgré la proximité d'une autre personne. Il sortit son arme et le bruit de moteur retentit dans la cour, se répercutant sur les murs. Annie cria, supplia avec cet horrible « Non ! » qui hanterait longtemps l'esprit d'une adolescente. Ce fut là qu'il l'égorgea, pour la faire taire. Ses autres cris restèrent dans sa gorge. Holmes entendait d'ici l'horrible gargouillis d'un gosier tranché. Il sentait l'odeur du sang. Annie portait la main à sa gorge. Dernier mouvement qu'elle ne ressentirait jamais. Elle avait été tué sur le coup. Elle avait eu de la chance. Mary Nichols avait dû attendre que son cerveau ne soit plus alimenté en sang pour trouver le repos. Son corps tombait sur le sol. Elle était morte. Mais Jack n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Toujours son arme infernale allumée, il lui ouvrit le ventre. D'un seul mouvement. Pas d'accroc. Aveuglé par la haine, il sortit son scalpel. Combien de personnes avait-il sauvé avec cet instrument ? Combien en avait-il et en tuerait-il encore avec ? En premier il coupa les extrémités des intestins. Ils devaient le gêner. Sa précision et sa dextérité, même dans la pénombre, prouvaient ses talents de chirurgien. Il enleva calmement l'intestin et le déposa sur le corps de sa victime. Le sang coulait encore, il était toujours aussi chaud. Il dégageait de la vapeur dans la nuit. Maintenant, Jack avait libre-accès à ce qu'il l'intéressait. Il prit l'utérus. Mais pourquoi se contentait de cela quand on pouvait tout avoir ? Il enleva aussi la vessie et tout l'appareil génital. Il avait arrêté sa machine. Maintenant, il avait fini. Il pouvait partir. Avec un calme écœurant, il quitta la cour, ses précieux trésors en main. À moins qu'ils ne les ait enveloppé dans un tissus, ou dans un sac. Qu'allait-il en faire ? Que pouvaient-ils bien signifier pour lui ? Pourquoi ces femmes ? Le hasard ? Non, Jack l'Éventreur n'était pas homme à se laisser guider par le hasard. Il avait toujours une raison. Il les haïssait, mais pourquoi ? Que pouvaient bien avoir pu lui faire ces pauvres femmes perdues ? Pourquoi leur voler leur utérus en plus de leur vie ? Il les voulait. Au point de prendre des risques inconsidérables : les tuer presque à la vue de tous, aller jusqu'à aller aux pompes funèbres pour prendre celui de Martha Tabram. Il avait eu un moment de faiblesse, d'hésitation avec elle. Il s'était rattrapé. Mais ne referait plus jamais ce genre de lamentables erreurs avec les autres. Il laissait libre court à sa haine et à son talent maintenant. Il se savait capable de tant de choses. Au revoir la discrétion et les craintes. Il allait plus loin encore pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Et c'était toujours la même chose qu'il voulait. Son but : ces utérus. Ces utérus de mères. Ces utérus de femmes que la vie avait condamnées au trottoir. Quelle valeur pouvaient-ils bien avoir aux yeux de cet homme ? Ce n'était pas logique.

Les doigts dérapèrent sur les cordes. L'une d'elles se brisa, blessant trois doigts. Le sang coulait le long du manche, puis sur le violon, avant de s'égoutter dans une des ouïes. Sherlock ne s'en rendit même pas compte, pourtant il avait été profondément entaillé. Sans pourtant ressentir la douleur, il poursuivit ses gammes.

Ce n'était pas logique. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi prendre des utérus ? Et ce qu'il y avait autour ? Même si l'utérus restait l'objet des convoitises. Le reste n'était que fioritures. Pourquoi Jack l'Éventreur trouvait tant de valeur à cet organe en particulier ? Il ne pouvait même pas les vendre. On ne pouvait greffer un tel organe sur quelqu'un d'autre. Les rites sataniques demandaient souvent le coeur ou autres organes vitaux. Pourquoi l'utérus ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Il n'y avait aucune logique dans tout ceci. Même les fous avaient leur logique. Alors, quelle était celle de cet assassin ? Il y avait forcément une raison à tout ceci. Il y avait toujours une réponse. Toujours !

Un doigts rencontra l'emplacement de la corde cassée. Aucun son ne produit. Holmes redressa soudain la tête. Oui, ce ne pouvait être que ça. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Il avait pris le mauvais chemin dès le départ. La réponse était sous ses yeux et il n'avait rien vu. Il avait cherché trop compliqué. Il était vraiment le plus gros des abrutis. Un seul type de personnes donnait de l'importance à l'utérus. Quel idiot !

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à Watson. Il avait des lettres et journaux en main et faisait le tri. Il leva la tête vers Holmes.

-Ah, Holmes, vous êtes...

Il s'arrêta aussitôt quand il vit le violon dans les mains de l'homme. Discrètement, il partit vers la cuisine pour ne pas déranger son colocataire dans ses réflexions. Il lui jeta un dernier coup d'oeil et vit le sang abondant qui coulait sur l'instrument.

-Holmes ! Vous êtes blessé.

Il se précipita sur son ami, arrachant la main du manche. Il essuya les doigts afin de mieux distinguer l'ampleur des plaies.

-Vous vous êtes coupé sur votre violon. C'est profond. Il va falloir recoudre. Holmes ? Vous m'entendez ? Holmes !

-Watson, nous nous sommes trompés sur toute la ligne, déclara à voix basse Holmes, toujours dans son monde.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Quelle ligne ?

Le visage de Sherlock sembla reprendre enfin vie . Il se pencha sur Watson et poursuivit.

-Nous étions sur une mauvaise piste. Nous n'avons pas cherché où il fallait. Jack l'Éventreur...

-Quoi ?

-C'est une femme.

Watson sursauta, pâlit. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ceux en sang de Holmes.

-Une femme ? Holmes...

-Oui, une femme, Watson. C'est la seule explication plausible.

-Mais comment une femme pourrait commettre de telles horreurs ?

-De la même manière qu'un homme, mon cher Watson.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça explique ? Le fait qu'il serait une femme.

-Son obsession des utérus, lâcha Holmes comme si c'était une évidence.

-Sans vouloir vous offenser, Holmes, elle doit en avoir un elle-même si c'est le cas. Pourquoi aller en chercher un autre ailleurs ?

-C'est symbolique. L'utérus, à quoi ça sert ?

-À accueillir un fœtus puis un bébé ?

-C'est plus que ça. C'est certes la maternité mais aussi la féminité, la sexualité.

-Et alors, un homme peut comprendre cela aussi. Vous en êtes la preuve, non ?

-Un homme ne pense pas comme ça. Quand on dit enfant, il ne voit pas un ventre, mais un enfant déjà grand qu'il a à protéger. Quand on dit féminité, il voit des seins. Quant à la sexualité, uniquement les bienfaits de son entrejambe, sa virilité. Il n'a aucun intérêt pour l'intérieur du ventre d'une femme. Franchement, Watson, lorsque vous rencontrez une jolie femme, vous lui demandez comment va son utérus ?

-Heu... Non. À moins que ce soit une patiente enceinte.

-Non, mais vous vous êtes un cas à part de toute façon.

-Admettons que c'est une femme. Ça n'explique pas pourquoi elle leur enlève l'utérus et pourquoi à elles.

-Pour la symbolique de l'utérus. Elle doit être privé de ce qu'il représente. Peut-être est-elle stérile. Ou a t-elle perdu un enfant. Mettant ainsi en doute sa féminité, son instinct maternel voir même sa propre sexualité.

-Les femmes ne sont pas aussi tournées vers... ce genre de choses, contrairement aux hommes.

-Oh, non, Watson, vous vous trompez. Elles sont encore plus obsédées que les hommes. Plus vicieuses car elles le cachent. Elles veulent croire qu'elles sont au dessus de ça, alors que ce n'est pas le cas bien au contraire. Dès qu'elles voient un homme, elles se demandent s'il ferait un bon compagnon sexuel, un mâle qui pourrait leur faire un enfant. Le sexe et la maternité sont très liés. Tout se passe dans le ventre pour elle. Nous, c'est plus bas et plus axé sur le pouvoir et le plaisir. Nous n'avons pas la même destination, je dirais, mais nous prenons les mêmes chemins. Tout marche avec trois mots chez l'être humain, Watson, le pouvoir, la survie et le sexe. Comme chez tous les animaux.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec votre vision basse et bestiale de l'humanité, Holmes.

-Ça c'est parce que vous êtes un idéaliste et un humaniste, Watson. Et un peu idiot aussi. Mais surtout aveugle.

-Revenons à Jack l'Éventreur, je vous prie.

-Jackie.

-Pardon ?

-Jackie l'Eventreuse, Watson. C'est une femme, vous dis-je. Quand allez-vous donc enfin l'accepter ?

-Si vous y tenez. Je continue cependant d'être septique.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, très vite vous devrez vous plier à cette évidence. Maintenant, comment choisit-elle ses victime ? Où les rencontre t-elle ? Pourquoi les tue t-elle ?

-Toutes ces femmes étaient-elles mères ?

-Oui. Mais c'est plus qu'une simple jalousie. Car des mères, il y en a partout. Elle les connait. Il s'est passé quelque chose. Mais ça a sûrement un rapport. Une chose est sûre, l'enquête a avancé d'une vitesse incroyable. On va bientôt la coincer.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? Vous savez le nombre de femmes qui vivent à Londres ?

-Non, mais celles qui ont des connaissances en médecine se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Surtout en chirurgie.

-Mais oui ! Notre liste de suspects s'est généreusement allégée.

-Vous voyez ! Mon coup de génie habituel va sauver la vie de nombreuses femmes, croyez-moi.

-Une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas votre modestie qui les aura sauvées.

-Pourquoi m'abaisser à la modestie ? Que peut-elle m'apporter ?

-Vous avez une façon de voir les choses des plus originales, Holmes.

-C'est ainsi que l'on qualifie les génies. Au moins, cette affaire m'aura donné une certitude que je soupçonnais déjà.

-Laquelle ?

-Les femmes sont pires que les hommes lorsqu'il s'agit de tuer. Elles le cachent bien et ce qui rend leurs crimes si vicieux. Elles ont certes un meilleur contrôle sur elles-mêmes que les hommes. Elles mentent plus facilement. Ce qui les rend nettement plus dangereuses. Surtout qu'on se s'y attend pas. Croyez-moi, il ne faut pas faire confiance à une femme.

-Merci du conseil. Je m'en souviendrais, prétendit Watson en roulant des yeux. Pendant que nous sommes dans les joyeusetés, je vous proposerai de les poursuivre avec un autre sujet tout aussi réjouissant. Pour vous, tout du moins.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-L'Hôpital Royal vient enfin de nous envoyer les dossiers médicaux de mesdames Tabram et Nichols. Ils ont aussi joint dans leur extrême générosité celui de la dernière victime, Mme Chapman.

-Enfin ! J'ai failli attendre ! Heureusement que Randall leur a chauffé les oreilles ce matin après qu'on est quitté les lieux du crime.

Holmes se leva d'un bond, retrouvant toute son énergie et arracha le courrier des mains de son colocataire, avide. Il ouvrit la lourde enveloppe jaunie avec fébrilité. C'étaient bien eux, les dossiers. Peut-être que le nom de Jackie était à l'intérieur ou le lien qui réuni les victimes entre elles et avec leur tueuse. Alors qu'il sortait le premier dossier, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Watson le décrocha presque aussitôt. Holmes l'observa du coin de l'œil, ses gestes figés. Le docteur écouta, fit quelques marmonnements pour dire qu'il avait compris et raccrocha. Il se tourna vers son colocataire.

-C'était Randall. Ils ont arrêté un suspect.

-Un ?

-Oui, un.

-En ce cas, c'est pas le bon.

À regret, il jeta l'enveloppe sur la table basse et se leva. Il lâcha un « allons-y », prit son manteau et quitta l'appartement. Laissant des traces de sang sur la porte, rappelant à Watson qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas soigné. Il soupira avant de se mettre à lui courir après. Comme toujours. Ils se précipitèrent vers Scotland Yard. Arrivés sur place, ils trouvèrent Randall à son bureau, visiblement fier de son coup.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué ? attaqua directement Holmes.

-J'ai fait votre travail. J'ai trouvé un suspect et je l'ai arrêté, répliqua son supérieur.

-Certes, mais c'est pas le coupable.

-Vous ne savez même pas qui c'est. Vous ne l'avez même pas vu. D'où vous vient cette certitude ?

-Vous avez arrêté un homme, or le véritable coupable est une femme.

-Une femme ? D'où sort cette nouvelle folie, Holmes ? Jack l'Éventreur est un homme. Sans compter le témoin.

-Le témoin a décrit une silhouette assez androgyne en vérité, non ? Cheveux longs, petit, très mince. Qui nous dit que des formes féminines ne se cachaient pas en dessous du long manteau ? Ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi il n'attire ni l'attention ni la méfiance. Tout le monde craint un homme.

-Votre théorie est stupide. Une femme n'aurait jamais pu faire ça. Elle n'aurait pas la force. De plus, pourquoi une femme s'attaquerait t-elle à des prostituées ? Nous avons affaire à un détraqué sexuel, c'est très clair.

-En ce cas, pourquoi ne viole t-il pas ses victime ?

-Peut-être est-il impuissant.

-On peut très bien violer quelqu'un sans utiliser son sexe. Un objet suffit amplement. L'acte du viol se caractérise par la pénétration forcée d'un corps. Voudriez-vous que je vous fasse une démonstration ?

-Gardez vos hypothèses sordides pour vous, Holmes ! Et vos mains loin de moi.

-Je les garderai quand vous serez capable de réfléchir par vous-même et donc d'arrêter des coupables !

-Ça ne fait quasiment aucun doute qu'il est coupable. C'est un boucher qui vivait près des deux victimes. Il a a agressé plusieurs fois des prostituées du quartier. De plus, le couteau que l'on a retrouvé sur la scène du crime lui appartenait. Il ne l'a pas encore reconnu, mais c'est le seul qui manque dans son atelier. Sans compter qu'on a retrouvé une ancienne plainte contre lui pour coups et blessures déposée par Mary Nichols. Il y a moins d'un mois de cela. Vous allez me dire que ce ne sont que des coïncidences ?

-C'est un coup monté. La véritable coupable lui aura volé son couteau et abandonné là pour qu'on le retrouve et qu'on arrête un faux Jack. Et ainsi nous éloigner d'elle.

-Vous avez une preuve de ce que vous avancez ?

-Parfaitement, mes déductions sur la psychologie du tueur. Une psychologie féminine.

-Je ne vois pas comment on peut déduire que c'est une femme à partir de deux cadavres. Sans compter que vos délires de drogué ne sont pas des preuves.

-Est-ce ma faute si vous n'êtes qu'un idiot doublé d'un incapable ?

-FERMEZ-LA, HOLMES ! N'OULIEZ PAS A QUI VOUS PARLEZ !

Son subordonné s'apprêtait à lui répondre sur le même ton quand ils se figèrent tous les deux. En plus de Watson, tout Scotland Yard les observait se disputer, bouche bée. Mais cela ne calma pas Randall pour autant.

-QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES TOUS LA ? VOUS N'AVEZ PAS DE TRAVAIL ?

En un éclair, ils furent tous parti sauf Abberline qui semblait hésiter à partir et à les laisser seuls. Certainement par crainte qu'ils s'entretuent. Crainte partagée par Watson. Le directeur de la police prit une profonde inspiration et ordonna sèchement :

-Sherlock Holmes, dans mon bureau !

-On est déjà dans votre bureau, fit remarquer ce dernier d'un ton glacial.

-En ce cas, pourquoi la porte est encore ouverte ?

-Parce qu'il n'y a pas de porte.

-Ah, oui ! J'avais oublié que durant votre dernier excès de colère, vous l'aviez défoncée.

-Certes, mais j'avais raison et aujourd'hui encore j'ai raison.

-Vous outrepassez vos droits, Holmes.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? Me jeter en prison ?

-Je l'ai déjà fait et je n'hésiterais pas à recommencer.

-Faut dire que ça avait si bien marché la dernière fois. La preuve, je suis terrifié !

Randall ne semblait plus pouvoir se contrôler. Il s'apprêta à abattre son poing sur le visage de Holmes, mais une l'arrêta. Il se tourna et vit que c'était Abberline.

-Je vous en prie, monsieur. Reprenez-vous, lui souffla t-il.

Son patron se dégagea brusquement.

-Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, Abberline ! Il me semble de vous avoir dit de partir il y a peu , non ?

-C'est vrai quoi ! Allez lécher les godasses de quelqu'un d'autres pour une fois ! cracha avec un profond mépris Holmes.

Cette fois-ci, il n'échappa au coup de Randall dans le nez. Il étouffa un cri de douleur et voulut répliquer. Mais Abberline s'y mêla à nouveau et retenait son bras. Sherlock se dégagea sans difficulté et donna un violent coup de coude dans la gorge du jeune homme. Randall l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Sa tête se cogna fortement, mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner. Il allait répliquer à son tour quand Abberline tira de toutes ses forces son supérieur, l'éloignant de son collègue. Holmes voulut profiter de cet instant de faiblesse, mais il fut retenu par Watson. Il tenta vainement de se dégager, mais dût se rendre à l'évidence : son colocataire était plus fort. Ce dernier le traina sans douceur vers la sortie. Randall, toujours retenu par Abberline, lui hurla :

-LA PROCHAINE, HOLMES, JE VOUS JURE, LA PROCHAINE FOIS, JE VOUS FOUS A LA PORTE !

-VOUS AUREZ PAS LES COUILLES POUR CA, RANDALL !

-Ça suffit, vous vous êtes assez donné en spectacle comme ça. On rentre, décida Watson.

* * *

><p>Moins d'une heure plus tard, Watson soignait les doigts et le nez de Holmes dans leur salon. L'inspecteur restait silencieux et le regard noir. Seules les goutes de sueur et ses légères grimaces trahissaient sa douleur pendant qu'on recousait les plaies de ses mains. Une fois sa besogne terminée, le docteur se releva et enleva ses gants. Il voulut recommander à son patient de faire attention dans les prochains jours, mais il préféra finalement se taire. Cela ne servirait à rien.<p>

-On pourrait peut-être voir ce que les dossiers médicaux des victimes peuvent nous apprendre, proposa t-il afin de distraire Holmes de sa colère.

-Oui, c'est cela. Faisons cela.

Il se leva précipitamment de son fauteuil et attrapa l'enveloppe. Il en sortit les dossiers maladroitement à cause des pansements à ses doigts. Il les ouvrit, la fièvre et l'excitation revenues dans ses yeux bruns. Il marmonna de vagues commentaires incompréhensibles en lisant en diagonale un dossier, puis passa à l'autre. Il s'apprêtait à le fermer à son tour quand son regard tomba sur la dernière feuille. Il se figea un instant, relut et rouvrit le premier aussi à la dernière page.

-Watson, je crois que j'ai trouvé !

Il lui jeta presque les deux dossiers à la figure avant avant de se précipiter sur le troisième.

-C'est CA ! Nous la tenons, Watson. Nous la tenons !

-Qui ? Jack l'Éventreur ? Enfin, Jackie, se corrigea John.

-Oui, évidemment ! Il s'agit de... - Holmes relut le nom avec délectation – Angelina Dulles, épouse Barnett, une baronne en plus.

-Qui c'est ?

-Une chirurgienne de l'Hôpital Royal. Elle s'est chargée des trois victimes quelques semaines, voir quelques jours, avant leur mort.

-Elle les a vues pour quel motif ?

-C'est là que ça devient encore plus intéressant, Watson, s'excita Holmes. Elles l'ont toutes consultée pour le même motif : un avortement.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! souffla Watson. Elles les aurait avortées puis tuées. Mais pourquoi ?

-Peut-être est-elle une militante anti-avortement, suggéra Sherlock sans grande conviction. Maintenant, nous avons le lieu, le moment de et les circonstances de la rencontre, plus un lien direct avec le mode opératoire de notre tueuse. Il ne manque plus des preuves concrètes et le motif de cette haine destructrice. Demain, à la première heure, je me dois d'aller rendre visite à cette brave femme. Et surtout sortir les cadavres de ses placards. Il faut trouver le lien, le choc qui l'a poussée à la haine de ces femmes et au meurtre. Ça a sûrement un lien avec leur avortement. D'où le fait qu'elle leur retire l'utérus. Peut-être pense t-elle comme elles ont avorté, elles ne méritent pas de garder le pouvoir de donner la vie. Ça doit être quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Peut-être a t-elle elle-même avorté et le regrette. Donc, rejette sa culpabilité sur ses patientes. Il me faut son dossier médical. Son casier judiciaire aussi. Elle a peut-être des antécédents. Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures et j'envoie Jack l'Éventreur sous les verrous. Cette enquête n'a que trop duré, Watson. Il est temps d'y mettre un terme.


	3. Le Détective contre Jack l'Eventreur 3

**Disclaimer **: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso. Sauf Holmes, Watson et les autres qui sont, eux, à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Même si je me suis plus inspirée de la version un peu exagérée de Guy Richie dans son film _Sherlock Holmes_. Pour le passé de Sherlock Holmes, Doyle n'en parlant quasiment pas dans l'œuvre originale, je me baserai principalement sur _La Jeunesses de Sherlock Holmes_ de Shane Peacock. En bref, rien est à moi, à part cette fanfiction. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération. À part, vos commentaires. Même ceux qui me diront que c'est nul et que je devrais avoir honte. N'hésitez pas, je ne mors pas.

**Rating : **M par prudence, notamment pour le côté gore et un langage pas toujours très châtié. Donc, âme sensibles s'abstenir !

**Genre :** Crime, Humor, Horror, Suspense

**Résumé : **Ciel Phantomhive reçoit une nouvelle mission de la Reine : enquêter sur un détective privé. Si le jeune comte avait su à quel esprit il allait s'opposer, il aurait refusé. Mais, voilà, il a accepté et se doit de faire face à Sherlock Holmes.

**Notes d'auteur : **J'avoue, je me suis laissée emporter dans cette partie. Plus longue que les autres (20 pages). Apparemment, la partie quatre sera longue aussi. Les personnages de Black Butler commence à voler la vedette à notre détective. Plusieurs apparaissent dans cette partie et seront importants dans la quatrième. Avant de redevenir les principaux dans le second chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre I : Le détective contre Jack l'Éventreur (34)**

Le dimanche 9 septembre 1888, Sherlock Holmes se retrouvait comme prévu devant la porte d'Angelina Barnett. Les cloches d'une église non loin annonçaient la fin de la messe. Ainsi, même si la doctoresse y avait assisté, elle ne tarderait pas à venir et il ne devrait donc pas l'attendre indéfiniment. Il sonna. Aucune réponse. Il patienta quelques instants, son pied commençant déjà battre la cadence. Il sonna à nouveau. N'y avait-il donc personne dans cette maison un dimanche matin ? Il s'apprêtait à recommencer une troisième fois quand une voix essoufflée lui parvint de l'autre côté de la porte.

-J'arrive, j'arrive.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme frêle. Il passa la tête par l'entrebâille et dévisagea Holmes derrière ses grandes lunettes rondes.

-Heu... Vous êtes qui ? demanda t-il.

-Sherlock Holmes, j'aimerais rencontrer Mme Barnett, s'annonça l'inspecteur.

-Je me souviens pas vous avoir déjà rencontré.

-Maintenant, c'est fait. Alors, vous comptez avertir votre maitresse de ma venue ou pas ?

-Oui, oui. J'y vais. Heu... entrez.

Holmes soupira et franchit enfin le seuil. Il passa rapidement son regard sur celui qui l'avait accueilli si maladroitement. Vu ses habits, il avait un rang élevé parmi les serviteurs. Peut-être le majordome. Mais ne paraissait pas compétent pour autant. Il était petit et très fin. Ses cheveux longs renforçait cet aspect. «_ Pas grand, très mince. Genre freluquet, vous voyez. Il avait les cheveux longs. Très longs, comme une gonzesse. D'façon, il était pas très viril_. » Les paroles d'Elizabeth Long lui revenaient aussitôt en mémoire. Sa description allait comme un gant à ce garçon. Elle avait même précisé qu'il avait des lunettes. Cependant, il n'était pas du tout roux. Sa chevelure tirait indéniablement sur le brun. Mis à part ce détail, il correspondait parfaitement. Angelina Barnett aurait-elle envoyé son majordome faire le sale boulot à sa place ? L'aurait-elle utilisé comme appât auprès de ses victimes ? Les deux étaient possibles. Comme il était parfaitement possible que le jeune homme ait les cheveux teints ce qui expliquerait que la petite Long les ait vus roux.

Holmes croisa son regard. Le plus jeune paraissait mal à l'aise sous le regard perçant de son vis-à-vis. Cela arrivait souvent. Même à Watson parfois, bien qu'il soit habitué depuis le temps.

-Vous alliez chercher votre maîtresse, le lui rappela t-il.

-Ah, oui. J'y vais.

Le pas précipité, il s'éloigna, laissant son invité seul dans le hall.

-Vous vous appelez ? demanda ce dernier avant qu'il ait disparu.

-Pardon ?

Sherlock soupira. Décidément, il ne paraissait pas vif d'esprit non plus.

-Votre nom ?

-Grell Sutcliff. Pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir.

Le dénommé Sutcliff fronça les sourcils et s'en alla. Pendant son absence, Holmes observa autour de lui. C'était un petit hôtel particulier sans prétention, ni décoration spécifique. Le tout restait extrêmement sobre, mais propre et clair. La propriétaire ne devait pas rouler sur l'or et devait certainement sa demeure à son titre de noblesse. Ou plus vraisemblablement à son époux. Apparemment, ce dernier était décédé. Il lui faudrait fouiller de ce côté dès qu'il aurait fini son entretien avec la veuve.

À ce moment, le majordome revint. Cela avait été rapide. Sa maîtresse ne devait pas être débordée. Il lui fit signe de le suivre ce que Holmes fit sans se faire attendre. Il le conduit sans dire un mot à travers les couloir et le mena au première étage. Il frappa à une porte. On lui invita à entrer. Il ouvrit donc la porte et annonça l'inspecteur. Holmes entra.

Comme le reste le bureau restait modeste, de taille et de décoration. Seules des bibliothèques débordant de livres de médecine ou d'anatomie embellissaient les murs, accompagnés du diplôme de médecine de leur propriétaire. La femme se leva à l'entrée de son visiteur.

Elle était rousse. Telle fut la première remarque qui traversa l'esprit de Sherlock. Était-ce elle que Long avait vu ? Ou avait-elle vu les deux sans le remarquer, mélangeant ainsi leurs descriptions ? Les deux étaient possibles. Angelina Barnett semblait de la même taille que son majordome. Comme c'était pratique. Cependant, elle avait les cheveux beaucoup plus courts. Ils s'arrêtaient avant les épaules. Mais ils restaient plus longs que ceux d'un homme ordinaire néanmoins.

-M. Holmes, c'est exact ? l'accueillit la chirurgienne.

-Oui. Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pu prévenir de ma visite, mais elle était trop urgente.

-Que voulez-vous ? Qui êtes-vous aussi ? Je ne vous connais pas.

-Je fais parti de Scotland Yard. J'enquête sur une série de meurtres.

-Jack l'Éventreur ? On entend parler plus que de ça. C'est absolument horrible, inhumain, ces meurtres.

Holmes admira le calme et la maitrise de cette femme. Elle n'avait même pas cillé lorsqu'il avait annoncé sa fonction et la raison de sa visite. Elle paraissait étonnée et peinée en parlant du célèbre tueur. Comme toute personne normalement constituée. Elle lui fit signe de s'assoir avant de le faire elle-même.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Car je ne vois guère comment je pourrais vous aider dans votre enquête. Même si je le ferais avec plaisir, poursuivit-elle une fois qu'il fut assis.

-Nous soupçonnons l'assassin d'être médecin. Nous en sommes même sûrs à dire vrai.

-Un médecin ? Un de mes confrères serait-il vraiment capable d'une telle infamie ?

-Malheureusement, oui. Les connaissances anatomiques de cet homme, ainsi que l'arme et sa manière de tuer ne laissent pas le moindre doute.

Mme Barnett expira violemment, l'air accablé.

-C'est incroyable. Nous ne pouvons donc pas savoir de quoi les personnes sont capables.

-Oh, si. Nous le pouvons. Mais trop tard.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Je ne saisis pas encore. Voudriez-vous des renseignements sur certains de mes collègues ? Sur des pratiques médicales ?

-Un peu des deux, je suppose. Auriez-vous remarquer certaines choses inhabituelles ? Ou certains de vos confères auraient des... comment dire ? Des troubles ? Avant ou après les assassinats.

La jeune femme sembla réfléchir. Holmes l'observait avec attention. Il tenait à la cerner. Ses points forts et faibles. Pouvoir la piéger. Ce n'était pas en l'accusant directement qu'il obtiendrait quoique soit. Il n'avait pas de preuves. Ses déductions, certes infaillibles, ne suffiraient pas aux yeux de la justice. Surtout tant que celle-ci se nommait Lord Arthur Randall.

-Non, répondit enfin et lentement la baronne. Vraiment, je vois pas. J'en suis désolée.

-Ne le soyez pas. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Nous avons interrogé et nous interrogerons d'autres médecins. Ils pourront peut-être nous dire quelque chose. Vous ne pouvez pas connaître tous les docteurs, chirurgiens et autres de cette ville.

-Surtout que nous sommes en pleine saison mondaine.

-Oui, nous avons pu le remarquer en effet. Jack l'Éventreur a vraiment bien choisi son moment. Mais je sais que vous, vous pouvez nous apporter plus que tous les médecins de Londres. À part le tueur lui-même.

-Que pourrais-je vous apporter ?

-Des renseignements sur les victimes.

Holmes crut discerner une légère ombre sur le visage de son adversaire. Mais elle se remit si vite qu'il aurait pu rêver.

-Les victimes ? Mais je ne les connaissais pas.

-Si, elles ont été vos patientes.

-Vous savez, M. Holmes, je reçois beaucoup de femmes pauvres et menant pas toujours une vie très nette. Je ne serais pas étonnée de les avoir déjà croisées. Mais je ne me souviens pas d'elles.

-Vous en êtes sûre ? Je peux vous énoncer leurs noms.

-Faites. Sait-on jamais.

-Martha Tabram et Annie Chapman.

-Chapman, cela me dit vaguement quelque chose. Mais Martha Tabram, non. Je ne me souviens pas.

-Annie Chapman, la dernière victime, vous a consultée il y a deux semaines. Enfin, douze jours pour être plus précis. Sa visite était donc récente. Normal que son nom vous soit resté. Quant à cette pauvre Mme Tabram, vous l'avez vue vers la mi-juillet. La malheureuse est décédée même pas trois semaines plus tard. Le huit août.

-Ah, c'est affreux. Si j'avais su...

-Si vous aviez su, vous seriez plus choquée.

-Plus choquée, on peut dire cela comme ça. Je soigne ces pauvres gens dans l'espoir qu'ils vivent et le destin s'acharne.

-Ce n'est pas cela qui aurait dû vous choquer.

-Quoi alors ? Qu'y a t-il de plus choquant que des meurtres ?

-La date et le nom de Mme Tabram.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Son ton restait dégagé et son visage respirait l'étonnement et l'incompréhension. Mais Holmes voyait avec plaisir ses doigts blanchirent sur ses accoudoirs. Elle commençait à ressentir la pression qu'il exerçait sur elle. L'attaque allait bientôt pouvoir devenir frontale.

-Je vous ai dit que Mme Tabram est morte le huit août. Cela est vrai, mais le grand public l'ignore. Cependant, il connait l'assassinat de Mary Nichols le 31 août. Les journalistes ignorent la mort de Martha. Seul Scotland Yard et l'assassin le savent.

-Qu'essayez-vous d'insinuer, monsieur? s'indigna la baronne, son teint palissant.

-Cela me paraît plus qu'évident, sourit Holmes. Que vous êtes Jack l'Éventreur.

Offusquée, Barnett se leva de son siège. Elle fit tomber dans son geste des papiers de son bureau, mais n'en avait cure. Elle fixait, furieuse, le visage calme et amusé de l'homme avachi dans le fauteuil en face d'elle.

-Comment pouvez-vous oser ? Proférer de telles accusations ! Moi, Jack l'Éventreur ? J'espère vivement que c'est une plaisanterie.

-Non, je ne plaisante pas sur ce genre de choses, madame. Je l'affirme et le clame : vous êtes Jack l'Éventreur. Vous rencontrez vos victimes dans votre cabinet et vous les tuez ensuite.

-C'est faux ! Vous êtes fou ! Vous divaguez.

-Non, non . Mais je dois admettre que vous mentez magnifiquement bien, madame. Vraiment. Vous avez un contrôle quasi parfait sur vous-même. C'est impressionnant. Je vous dis pour cela les félicitations et mon admiration. Mais seulement pour cela. Vos autres tendances n'entrent pas dans ma morale. Et pourtant, Dieu sait, qu'elle n'est pas très sélective.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de m'accuser ? Le simple fait que j'ai reçu les victimes en consultation ? C'est un simple hasard.

-Les trois ? En ce cas, le hasard se joue bien de vous. Un de vos collègues doit par dessus tout vouloir votre chute. Ils tuent vos patientes. Et pour faire bonne mesure, uniquement celles qui ont été avorté et pour bien faire passer le message, il leur retire l'utérus. Ainsi, il peut être sûr que vous serez remarquée. Cela n'est pas un peu gros, madame ?

-C'est possible. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'un suspect a déjà été arrêté. Alors, pourquoi m'accuser ?

-Quel suspect ?

-Un boucher, il me semble, hésita t-elle. J'ai lu la nouvelle dans le journal ce matin. Son couteau a été retrouvé sur les lieux du crime, hier.

-Vous mentez, madame. Vous n'avez pas pu lire cela.

-Mais si je l'ai lu. Le journal est arrivé comme tous les jours à huit heures.

-Non. Car j'ai dérobé votre quotidien avant que vos serviteurs aient pu le prendre. Donc, vous n'avez pas eu le _Times_ aujourd'hui.

Malgré le coup porté, Angelina Barnett resta droite et décidée.

-Une de mes voisines me l'a prêté durant la messe tout à l'heure.

-Vous n'y étiez pas. Vous n'êtes pas sortie de chez vous ce matin. Cela fait depuis l'aube que je surveille votre hôtel.

Sur ce dernier point, Sherlock mentait. Madame Barnett n'avait pas le monopole du mensonge facile. Il n'était arrivé devant chez elle qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant la fin de la messe. Il avait dérobé le journal que le majordome n'avait pas encore pris. Il avait eu l'idée son coup de bluff en voyant le quotidien dépasser de la boite à lettre. Mais cela suffisait. Il frappait juste. Les mains de son adversaire tremblaient. Elle était livide. Perdait le contrôle. La jeune femme s'enfonçait dans ses mensonges et s'y perdait face au calme apparent de Holmes. Mais ce dernier bouillait à l'intérieur. L'excitation de la confrontation, de la résolution de son enquête, de son plan qui roulait comme sur des roulettes. Bientôt, elle allait craquer et lui fournirait les preuves nécessaires sur un plateau d'argent.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu dans son plan, c'était que quelqu'un frappe à ce moment-là. Aussitôt, sûrement soulagée de ce répit, Mme Barnett ordonna d'entrer. Le majordome Sutcliff apparut.

-Désolé de vous déranger, Madame, commença t-il, mais le majordome de votre neveu est là. Il a un message à vous transmettre. Dois-je le faire patienter ?

-Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Fais-le rentrer.

Sutcliff s'inclina et s'effaça, laissant le passage à un homme vêtu entièrement de noir. Il était jeune aussi, mais grand et charismatique. Rien à voir avec le timide majordome de la famille Barnett. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne quittait pas des yeux son collègue. Collègue qui lui donna autant d'attention que s'il était un élément de décoration. « Laisse tomber », pensa Holmes avec un sourire, « ton prince charmant en rien à faire. Tu n'es qu'une plante verte à ses yeux. Et encore une plante il l'aurait arrosée. »

L'homme s'inclina respectueusement devant la maîtresse de maison.

-Bonjour, Madame Red et pardonnez-moi d'avoir interrompu votre entretien avec ce monsieur, déclara t-il, le visage baissé, d'une voix grave et lente.

-Ce n'est rien, Sebastian. Vraiment. M. Holmes n'est pas pressé.

Mais cela n'empêcha pas le dénommé Sebastian de se tourner vers l'inspecteur avec ce même sourire poli. Sourire que Sherlock jugeait parfaitement faux soit dit en passant.

-Je tiens tout de même à m'excuser, M. Holmes, d'avoir interrompu votre... ?

-Consultation, jeune homme.

-Ah, pour votre nez ou votre main ? questionna le majordome tandis que ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les pansements présents à ces lieux.

-Les deux. J'ai pris un forfait intégral.

-Alors, Sebastian, reprit la baronne, quelles nouvelles m'apportes-tu de Ciel ?

-Il m'a chargé de vous transmettre une invitation chez lui pour une partie de billard. Il espère vivement que vous pourrez être présente cette fois-ci. Vous lui manquez.

-Je viendrai sans faute. Qui y aura t-il à cette partie ?

-Des habitués, Madame. Lau, Lord Randall...

Les yeux de Holmes s'écarquillèrent à l'entente du nom de son supérieur. Il vit d'ailleurs Mme Barnett lui sourire avec satisfaction. Elle semblait lui dire « Tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein ? Je connais personnellement ton chef. Alors, méfies-toi, je ne suis pas sans défense ». Elle devait savoir déjà parfaitement qu'il s'y rendrait et avait simplement voulu faire passer le message à son visiteur indésirable.

Il sentit aussi le regard du majordome noir peser sur lui tandis qu'il énumérait des banalités. Il n'aimait pas ce regard. Trop perçant, trop intelligent. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait tout voir du grain de poussière sur le manteau de la cheminée au revolver dissimulé dans la poche intérieure de son veston. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire dans ses pensée, qu'il ne pourrait rien lui cacher. Il détestait cela. Était-ce cela que les autres ressentaient lorsqu'il les dévisageait ?

-Bien, merci de t'être déplacé, Sebastian.

-Je vous en prie. Bonne journée, Madame.

-Merci à toi aussi. Mes meilleurs sentiments à Ciel.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, promit Sebastian avant de saluer une dernière fois Holmes et de quitter la pièce.

Angelina Barnett garda le sourire jusqu'à ce que son majordome referme la porte. Dès que les pas se furent éloignés, elle tourna son visage sombre vers Holmes qui n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil.

-Bien, puisque vous semblez tellement sûr de vous, attaqua t-elle directement. Arrêtez-moi. Prouvez que je suis cet impitoyable assassin.

Elle lui tendit ses poignets comme pour l'inviter à lui mettre les menottes. Mais elle les retira aussi vite qu'elle les lui avait présentés.

-Mais vous ne trouverez rien. Car je n'ai rien fait. Je suis innocente. Ne vous en déplaise. Et je peux le prouver, moi. J'ai des alibis. Notamment pour le meurtre d'Annie Chapman. J'étais invitée à une soirée mondaine avant-hier soir. Il y a des témoins.

-Je n'en doute pas, se moqua Holmes. Surtout que cette brave Annie a été tué hier matin.

-J'étais ici, alors. Mes serviteurs témoigneront.

-Ils ont intérêt. Surtout s'ils sont vos complices.

-Quelle est donc cette nouvelle lubie?

-Je soupçonne votre majordome de vous assister dans vos meurtres. Activement ou passivement, cela je l'ignore encore.

-Grell ? Il est incapable de faire de mal à une mouche. De plus, qu'est-ce qui pourrait vous faire croire que j'aurais – dans l'improbable hypothèse que je serais coupable – un complice ?

-Vous avez commis une grave faute durant le meurtre d'Annie Chapman.

-Vraiment ? Et quelle est-elle ?

-Vous avez laissé un témoin. On vous a vu, vous et M. Sutcliff, avec la victime. Quelques secondes avant sa mort. Il l'a entendue vous supplier de l'épargner.

-C'est impossible. Tout cela n'est que mensonges, décréta Mme Barnett. Qui est ce témoin ? Il ment c'est évident ! Et qu'est-ce qui vous prouve que ce serait bien nous ? Il nous connait ?

-Je ne vous révélerai pas son identité. Vous pourrez le tuer par vengeance. Et on a besoin de lui pour témoigner lors de votre procès. Et vu sa description, il n'y aucun doute possible. Ce serait vraiment trop de coïncidences.

-Je persiste à croire que vous mentez.

-Pourquoi ? Vous y étiez pour avoir une telle certitude ?

-Certes, non.

-Avouez. Cela évitera de poursuivre cette stérile conversation.

-Je n'ai rien à avouer. Et si vous étiez si sûr de m'arrêter, vous n'aurez pas besoin de mes aveux, M. Holmes. Car vous n'avez aucune preuve. Seuls vos mensonges et délires. Ce n'est pas moi.

-Les preuves ne sauraient attendre, ma chère.

-Je crois que notre petit entretien est terminé, M. Holmes. Partez de chez moi ou je me plains à vos supérieurs. Maintenant.

Holmes poussa un soupir et se leva doucement avec un sourire.

-Comme il vous plaira, Madame. Mais vous vous doutez bien que je ne vous lâcherai pas pour autant. Je reviendrai, je fouillerai votre maison, votre passé, je deviendrai votre ombre et vous suivrai dans chacun de vos pas et ce jusqu'à ce que vous commettez la faute qui vous perdra. Et ce jour-là ce sera avec grand plaisir que j'aurai l'honneur de vous conduire à la Tour de Londres personnellement.

-Et bien, amusez-vous bien. Même si vous perdrez votre temps. Au revoir, M. Holmes. Je ne vous raccompagne pas. Vous connaissez la sortie.

-Mes hommages, Madame la baronne. Et bonne journée.

Homes s'inclina ironiquement devant elle, tourna les talons et quitta le bureau. Moins d'une minute après son départ, Grell Sutcliff entra à son tour. Il trouva sa maîtresse avachie, épuisée, dans son fauteuil.

-Madame, commença t-il, un problème ?

-Oui, Grell, répondit-elle. On a un fouineur sur le dos. Il n'a pas de preuve, mais la hargne d'un chien enragé.

Grell s'approcha doucement de Madame Red et lui dit à l'oreille :

-Je peux arranger cela. Il serait aisé de s'en débarrasser.

-Non.

La voix d'Angelina claqua comme un fouet. Les yeux de Grell s'écarquillèrent devant cette réaction.

-Ce serait imprudent. Il n'a pas de preuve. Il ne peut rien contre nous. À part venir gâcher nos journées. Si nous agissons ainsi, il aura la preuve qu'il désire. Scotland Yard se doutera que la disparition « fâcheuse » de l'un de leurs collègues a un rapport avec les personnes sur qui il enquêtait. Nous ne pouvons prendre ce risque. Il faudra simplement redoubler de prudence et brouiller quelques pistes pour la prochaine fois.

Grell Sutcliff eut un sourire. Un sourire découvrant une dentition pointue.

-Madame, vous m'étonnez de jour en jour.

* * *

><p>Les archives de Scotland Yard étaient un véritable coffre aux trésors. La moindre affaire, le moindre événement arrivé depuis la création du Metropolitan Service Police en 1829 y était répertorié. C'était le premier endroit que Holmes avait visité lorsqu'il avait été embauché dans la police. Cela faisait quinze années qu'il parcourait ses allées sombres et poussiéreuses, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas avoir la prétention de tous les connaître par coeur. Aucun être humain ne le pourrait sûrement.<p>

Barnett, Barnett, Barnett. Où étais-tu Baron Barnett ? Scotland Yard devait bien avoir un dossier, une trace sur sa mort. Tous les morts étaient répertoriés. Une exclamation de contentement et d'avidité lui échappa lorsqu'il mit enfin la main sur le dossier tant désiré. Son épanchement lui valut d'ailleurs un regard noir de la part de l'archiviste quelques rayons plus loin.

Joseph Barnett né en 1851 et mort en 1886. Comme sa femme, il était médecin à l'Hôpital Royal. C'était sûrement là où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il était décédé lors d'un simple accident de fiacre. Une mort banale et ennuyeuse pour un homme qui avait eu une vie aussi banale et ennuyeuse. Il plaindrait presque la veuve d'avoir vécu avec un tel homme durant trois ans. Dans le rapport, il était marqué que cette dernière avait été la seule survivante de cet accident. Décidément, c'était toujours les mauvaises herbes qui résistaient comme disait sa mère. Et elle avait raison. Il en était la preuve formelle.

Il poursuivit ses recherches, mais Angelina Barnett ne possédait aucun casier judiciaire et n'avait jamais eu affaire aux forces de l'ordre. Si elle n'avait pas été présente à la mort de son époux, son nom ne serait même pas mentionné dans les archives. À croire qu'avant de se mettre à tuer des femmes aux quatre coins de Whitechapel, elle était une sainte. Il faudrait qu'il puisse avoir accès à son dossier médical. Voir si elle avait été avorté, par exemple. Vivre trois ans avec un homme et n'être jamais tombée enceinte était étrange. Peu-être l'un des deux était stérile ? Quoiqu'il en soit, elle avait forcément vu un médecin pour cela. Que ce soit des problèmes de stérilité ou un avortement. Il devait aussi consulter les dossiers de ses patientes. Voir s'il y avait eu d'autres mortes et surtout quelles pourraient être les suivantes.

Il copia négligemment quelques notes et résumés avant de ranger le dossier et de sortir des archives. La dernière fois qu'il avait «emprunté» un dossier des archives sans permission, Randall l'avait mis à pied pendant deux semaines. Avant de le rappeler trois jours plus tard car ils piétinaient sur l'affaire en cours. Mais surtout il avait eu affaire à Richard More, l'archiviste. Et lorsqu'il s'énervait il faisait plus peur que Jack l'Éventreur rencontré un soir d'hiver dans une ruelle sombre. Seule Mrs Hudson, sa propriétaire, arrivait à son niveau. Mais la déraison de Holmes était plus forte que sa peur et la pauvre logeuse abandonnait petit à petit la partie.

Il quitta les lieux en évitant soigneusement les bureaux et donc ses estimés collègues. Il espérait avoir plus de renseignements sur les Barnett en allant du côté des pompes funèbres. Celles qui s'étaient occupées de ce cher baron devaient bien avoir des archives aussi. Grâce au dossier de Scotland Yard, il avait leur adresse. Il s'y rendit donc et ressortit presque aussitôt, chassé par le propriétaire. Encore des professionnels qui signaient des closes de confidentialités. Comment pouvait-il enquêter si plus personne ne pouvait parler ?

Presque aussi bredouille qu'au début, il rentra à Baker Street. Il était presque six heures du soir. Watson avait terminé sa journée et feuilletait le journal dans un des fauteuil du salon. Sans dire un mot, Holmes s'effondra dans un autre. Son compagnon abaissa le quotidien et lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne parle.

-Dure journée ?

-A la fois trop riche et pas assez, je dirais.

-C'est-à-dire ? Vous avez pu rencontrer cette Mme Barnett ?

-Oui. La guerre est ouverte, mais je n'ai toujours rien pour l'arrêter. En plus, elle connait Randall personnellement. Je doute qu'il me laisse enquêter en paix sur son amie.

-Randall est un professionnel. Il ne laisserait pas ses relations personnelles empiéter sur une telle affaire.

-Il me déteste suffisamment pour ça.

-Si vous le dîtes. Cependant, reprit le docteur, le plus dur est fait. Vous avez votre coupable. Il ne manque plus que les preuves.

-Avoir un coupable c'est aisé. Ce sont les preuves les plus dures à dénicher en vrai. Surtout que c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive.

-Quoi donc ?

-Trouver le coupable avant les preuves. D'habitude, ce sont les preuves qui me mènent au coupable. Pas l'inverse. J'ai agi comme un débutant. Je me suis laissé entrainer par cette affaire. Je n'ai fait aucune déduction. J'ai presque deviné. Les marques laissées sur les corps ne sont pas des preuves irréfutables. Je n'ai pas déduit, j'ai interprété. Et l'interprétation est trop personnelle. Trop incertaine.

Watson resta un moment silencieux devant la réplique de son ami. Il semblait soudain si désemparé. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi. Il fallait avouer que cette affaire n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il faisait d'habitude. Il n'était pas sur son terrain. Mais en territoire inconnu, celui de l'assassin. Ses méthodes s'étaient révélées inutiles. Jack ne laissait rien derrière lui. S'était-il trop précipité ? Et il avait paru si à l'aise à peine vingt-quatre heures auparavant.

-Craignez-vous de ne pas avoir la bonne coupable ? Ou que vous ne pourrez rien faire contre elle ? se risqua à demander John.

Holmes se courba en deux, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Un silence puis il répondit enfin, la voix étouffée.

-Non, non, c'est elle, Watson. Cela ne fait plus aucun doute. Mais je n'ai aucune preuve. Je ne trouve rien sur elle presque. Je crains de ne pouvoir avoir accès aux informations sans devoir avancer de preuves.

-Où pensez-vous trouver des informations ?

-Son dossier médical, ceux de ses patients. Tant qu'ils ne seront pas morts, je ne pourrais pas m'en approcher. J'ai tenté de chercher du côté du mari, mais à part quelques mots sans intérêts, je n'ai rien trouvé. Et les pompes funèbres sont tenus au secret professionnel. Qui l'aurait cru ? Leurs clients sont morts !

-Mêmes les morts méritent dignité et discrétion.

-Muets comme des tombes. Voilà bien des gens qui ont trouvé le métier qu'il leur fallait.

-Que voudriez-vous qu'ils fassent au vu de leur métier, Holmes ? Qu'ils rient ?

Sherlock releva si vite la tête qu'il en ressentit une vive douleur dans la nuque. Les yeux exorbités, il se tourna vers son colocataire.

-Watson ! s'exclama t-il.

-Qui y a t-il ?

-Vous êtes un génie.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. Complétement perdu, il observa Holmes se lever précipitamment, toute fatigue et lassitude envolées. Il le vit enfiler sa veste avant de lui jeter la sienne à la figure.

-Venez, je sais qui parlera pour les autres.

-Holmes...

Mais son ami avait déjà disparu de l'appartement. Résigné, il le suivit.

* * *

><p>-Holmes, quel est cet endroit ?<p>

-Des pompes funèbres.

-Certes, je le vois. Mais encore ?

-C'est là qu'ont été incinéré les victimes de Jack l'Éventreur. Le croque-mort peut devenir très bavard.

Sans autre explication, il le poussa à l'intérieur et appela le propriétaire des lieux. Undertaker ? Était-ce un vrai nom ? Mais rapidement, l'interpellé sortit de l'ombre. Lorsqu'il reconnut Holmes, un large sourire lui dévora le visage.

-Alors, monsieur l'inspecteur ? On revient tenter sa chance ?

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, récita Holmes en gardant ses distances avec l'individu. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas encore reçu le corps de la dernière victime.

-Vous supposez bien. Il faudra attendre encore deux ou trois jours pour cela. Mais poursuivons les suppositions. Vous avez déjà tout vérifié ?

-Oui, toujours pareil. Cela devient une obsession.

-Alors, pourquoi venir me voir ? Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais, croyez le bien, ajouta Undertaker avec toujours cet horrible sourire.

-C'est vous qui le dites. Cette fois, ce n'est pas pour des morts récents que je viens. Mais pour un qui date de deux ans. Et sa famille. Connaissez-vous le baron Joseph Barnett ?

À l'entente de ce nom, le croque-mort ricana.

-Je vais prendre cela pour un oui. Dites-moi en plus sur sa mort et ce que vous savez aussi sur sa veuve, Angelina Dulles.

-Vous connaissez le prix.

Holmes grogna de mécontentement.

-Holmes, de quel prix il parle ? intervint Watson pour la première fois.

-Une lubie, se contenta t-il de répondre.

-Où est-ce que vous m'avez encore entrainé ?

-Vous avez déjà vu pire, mon ami.

-Certes, car je remarque que m'entrainer avec vous dans le danger ne vous gène guère.

-C'est vous qui l'exigez presque.

-Je n'ai jamais exigé que vous trainiez de force dans l'East End après des voleurs, des gosses des rues. Ou que vous 'emmeniez sur des scènes de crime ou à la rencontre d'assassins.

-En ce cas, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Pourquoi me suivre ? Si ce n'est pas pour avoir votre dose d'adrénaline hebdomadaire ?

-Holmes, sommes-nous obligés d'avoir ce genre de discussion devant un inconnu ?

-Ce n'est pas un inconnu, répliqua Holmes calmement. C'est M. Undertaker. J'ai même pris le thé avec lui il y a quelques jours à peine.

-Mais, moi, je ne le connais pas ce M. Undertaker.

-Maintenant si.

-Votre logique est imparable, Holmes.

-N'est-il pas ?

-Ne prenez pas ce petit sourire avec moi. Votre irrespect commence sérieusement...

Holmes ne saurait jamais ce que son irrespect commençait à sérieusement produire chez le docteur étant donné qu'un éclat de rire aussi fort qu'exacerbé le coupa en pleine phrase. D'un même mouvement, les deux compères se tournèrent vers le croque-mort qui se roulait sur un de ses cercueil et riait sans retenu, se tenant le ventre. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne se calme. Plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles Watson l'observait complétement perdu. Holmes, lui, exposait un large sourire satisfait. Undertaker finit par se calmer, toussa un peu et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

-Je le savez. Je l'avais senti que vous aviez du potentiel, M. Holmes, déclara t-il lorsqu'il fut en capacité de le faire. Asseyez-vous messieurs.

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent en choisissant soigneusement un cercueil vide pour s'installer. Undertaker se mit en face d'eux et leur proposa du thé que Holmes refusa. Watson, par politesse, accepta. Quand il eut son « verre », il se tourna vers Holmes qui observait ses réactions avec attention.

-Ce n'est quand même pas … , commença t-il en désigna le becher.

Son ami se contenta de sourire. Aussitôt, le docteur reposa son thé. Devant lui, Undertaker buvait le sien dans un autre becher à grande lampée avec un plaisir manifeste. Les deux hommes grimacèrent de dégoût.

-Alors, sur les Barnett ? delança Holmes voyant qu'Undertaker ne parlait toujours pas.

-Pour le baron, une simple sortie en ville qui a mal tournée. Un cocher ivre et plus de baron. Mais cela vous le savez déjà.

-Mais vous savez peut-être quelque chose que je ne sais pas.

-Peut-être. Avez-vous consulté le dossier médical de sa pauvre veuve ?

-Non.

-Alors, sûrement. Car ils étaient deux à se promener ce funeste jour. Cette brave Angelina Barnett a échappé de justesse à la mort. Mais pas indemne. Elle a dû être opéré de toute urgence. Les médecins ont dû faire des sacrifices pour qu'elle vive.

-Quels sacrifices ? demandèrent Holmes et Watson en coeur.

-Un seul sacrifice, mais de taille. Son enfant.

-Le baron n'avait pas d'enfant. Ils étaient que deux. Vous venez de le dire.

-L'enfant n'était pas né. La baronne était enceinte. Le chirurgien lui a retiré l'utérus et le fœtus qu'il contenait.

Holmes pâlit soudain. Watson sursauta.

-On lui a retiré l'utérus, répéta soigneusement Holmes.

-Oui, pourquoi cela vous rappelle t-il quelque chose ?

Sans retenue, Holmes éclata de rire à son tour. Undertaker le suivit aussitôt. Watson eut un faible sourire devant le spectacle ridicule qu'ils donnaient. L'étau autour d'Angelina Barnett se resserrait. Il y avait trop de coïncidences pour que ce soit du hasard. Le doute n'était plus possible. Holmes avait vu juste : Angelina Barnett était Jack l'Éventreur.

Quand ils prirent congé, Undertaker rappela Holmes. Les deux colocataires échangèrent un regard et Watson partit l'attendre dehors.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Holmes.

-Tu veux une petite info gratuite ?

-Je ne suis pas contre. Mais pourquoi cette faveur et ce tutoiement ?

-Je t'aime bien.

-Je suis flatté, mais concernant cette petite info ?

-Tu as déjà entendu parler de Vincent Phantomhive.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Et quel rapport ?

-Il me l'a dit. Il ne t'aimait pas beaucoup.

-C'est vrai que je lui en fais baver. Continue.

-Angelina Barnett avait une sœur, Rachel Dulles. Devenue Rachel Phatomhive en 1874.

-Barnett est la belle-sœur de Phantomhive, alors ?

-Oui.

-Mais quel rapport avec Jack l'Éventreur ?

-Aucun, ricana Undertaker. Mais j'ai pensé que ça t'intéresserait C'est toujours utile des petites informations. N'hésite pas à revenir avec ton ami. Ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte.

Holmes dévisagea un long moment son vis-à-vis avant de finalement hocher la tête. Enfin, il prit congé.

* * *

><p>Le lundi matin à huit heures tapantes, Holmes était assis à son bureau de New Scotland Yard. Impatient, il gardait les yeux fixés sur le celui de Randall. Mais son supérieur n'était toujours pas arrivé. Abberline fut le premier à arriver. Il resta d'ailleurs stupéfait un instant en apercevant son collègue.<p>

-M. Holmes, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda t-il.

-Je travaille ici comme vous.

-Oui, mais vous venez jamais.

-Si, lorsqu'il s'agit de démontrer à quel point vous êtes une bande d'incapables quand je ne suis pas là.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose à propos de Jack l'Éventreur ?

-Mais votre honorable patron n'aurait-il déjà pas déjà arrêté un suspect ?

Abberline rougit.

-Heu... Oui, mais... Enfin, vous avez dit que ce n'était pas lui.

-Et vous me croyez plus que Randall ? S'il savait cela.

-Alors, qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

-Le vrai coupable.

Les yeux du jeune homme brillèrent et un sourire éclaira son visage.

-Vraiment ? Vous l'avez arrêté ?

-À votre avis ? lança sèchement Holmes. Serais-je ici tout seul si j'avais arrêté l'assassin ?

-Mais vous avez dit...

-J'ai besoin de Randall pour l'arrestation.

-Vous vous êtes réconciliés ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez encore inventer ? J'ai juste besoin de sa signature. Ne prenez pas pas vos rêves idiots pour la réalité, Abberline.

Abberline soupira avec fatalité. Il continua malgré tout d'observer Holmes comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Lassé d'être le centre de l'attention du jeune homme, il lui lança, acide :

-Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ?

-Pourquoi vous faîtes ce métier ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question à la con ?

-Pourquoi vous faîtes ce métier ? répéta calmement le plus jeune.

Holmes resta silencieux. Lui-même ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question. C'était venu simplement, naturellement. Lestrade, l'ancien directeur de la police, lui avait proposé le poste alors qu'il n'avait que dix-neuf ans. Intéressé, il avait accepté et le voilà là où il était aujourd'hui. Sa première enquête cependant remontait à ses treize ans. Un meurtre dans son quartier. Poussé par la curiosité et comprenant que la police faisait fausse route, il avait mis son nez dans l'affaire et l'avait résolue. Au grand étonnement de l'inspecteur Lestrade qui l'avait pris sous son aile quelques mois plus tard.

-Je suis tombé dedans quand j'étais enfant, révéla Holmes.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse ? insista Abberline. La justice ? Les enquêtes ?

-Les enquêtes, répondit aussitôt Sherlock.

-Moi, c'est la justice.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas. Vous rêvez d'un monde où les méchants sont punis et les gentils récompensés.

-Je rêve d'un monde où les enfants pourront jouer dehors sans courir le moindre danger. D'un monde sans d'éventreur qui rôde dans nos rues.

-C'est une utopie. Cessez de rêver, vous vous faîtes du mal. L'être humain est trop mauvais pour que cela se réalise. Quoiqu'on fasse il y aura toujours des assassins, des violeurs, des voleurs, des fous ou je ne sais quoi.

-J'aime penser que l'homme est bon par nature.

-En ce cas, vous êtes un idiot.

Abberline soupira et eut un sourire triste.

-Alors, à quoi servons-nous ?

-A limiter les dégâts. Faire en sorte que la mal reste à l'intérieur de la majorité. Et se débarrasser de la minorité. Rien d'autre. Nous sommes des serpillères sous une porte pour empêcher un maximum que l'eau ne s'infiltre. Mais elle rentre toujours. Alors, on fait ce qu'on peut pour l'essuyer. Mais les traces d'humidité persistent. Et persisteront toujours.

-Vous savez, M. Holmes ?

-Non, mais vous allez me le dire.

-J'ai pitié de vous, déclara doucement Abberline. Je n'ose imaginer à quelles horreurs vous avez été confronté pour que vous en arrivez à perdre ainsi tout espoir en l'humanité et à autant la haïr.

-J'ai vu ce dont elle était capable. Et vous aussi. Mais vous persistez à fermer les yeux. Cela vous jouera des mauvais tours, Frederick Abberline. Lorsqu'un homme « bon » balancera votre corps dans la Tamise avec un boulet aux pieds, ne venez pas vous plaindre.

Abberline resta silencieux sans quitter Holmes des yeux. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand la voix de Randall claqua dans les bureaux vides.

-Holmes, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici ?

-Je travaille ici. L'aurez-vous vous aussi oublié ?

Lord Randall se planta devant son subalterne, les bras croisés, le regard sombre. Il ne paraissait pas de bonne humeur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? lui demanda t-il sèchement.

-Une autorisation pour une arrestation.

-L'arrestation de qui, sans indiscrétions ?

-Du véritable Jack l'Éventreur.

-Rien que ça ! s'exclama Randall, méprisant.

Mais Holmes avait vu une lueur d'espoir animer brièvement ses yeux.

-Qui est-ce si ce n'est pas mon suspect ?

-Angelina Barnett.

Cette fois, ce fut la colère qui anima les traits du directeur de la police.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, cracha t-il. Non content de venir l'agresser chez elle, vous l'accusez.

-Agresser ? s'étonna Holmes. Je ne l'ai même pas touchée.

-Agresser verbalement.

-C'est elle. Tout porte à le croire. Elle a opéré les victimes – toutes sans exception – quelques jours avant leur mort.

-Ce n'est pas une preuve. Juste une coïncidence.

-Elle a subi une opération, il y a deux ans. Une opération durant laquelle on lui a retiré l'utérus. Comme aux victimes...

-Holmes, dehors ! Lorsque vous aurez retrouvé la raison, vous pourrez revenir. En attendant, considérez-vous comme retiré de l'affaire.

-Quoi ? s'exclamèrent ensembles Holmes et Abberline.

-Ne me forcez pas à me répéter. Dehors.

Le ton était calme, froid, implacable. Holmes comprit qu'il était inutile de discuter. Il se leva et partit droit et fier. Il n'avait pas besoin de Scotland Yard de toute façon. Il poursuivrait l'enquête à sa façon. Et lorsqu'il aurait la preuve irréfutable, il livrerait la veuve Barnett à Randall. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était écarté d'une affaire et certainement pas la dernière.

* * *

><p>L'East End. La partie la plus pauvre de Londres, située près de la Tamise et caractérisée par son record en terme de criminalité. Whitechapel en était le quartier le plus célèbre.<p>

Confiant, les mains négligemment dans les poches, Holmes avançait d'un pas décidé sans hésitation sur le chemin à prendre. Les gens qu'il croisait évitaient soigneusement son regard. C'était un réflexe de survie dans ce coin. On ne savait jamais sur qui on allait tomber. Mais l'inspecteur n'agissait pas comme le commun des mortels et n'hésitait à dévisager outrageusement les personnes qui rencontraient son chemin. Il souriait devant leur air méfiant, voir effrayé. Les années passaient, le monde se métamorphosait, mais pas l'East End. Au grand malheur de ses habitants.

Il s'enfonça dans les rues de plus en plus sombres et de plus plus étroites. Bien qu'il était près de midi et au mois de septembre, il faisait presque aussi noir qu'en pleine nuit. Tandis qu'il poursuivait tranquillement sa marche, Holmes entendit des pas. Il se retourna. Personne. Il poursuivit son chemin, ses chaussures claquant sur les quelques pavés qui dépassaient de terre. Il n'y avait pas assez de voitures qui passaient dans ce quartier pour que la ville daigne refaire les routes. Étrangement, la terre était humide, alors que cela faisait bien trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas plu. Preuve que le climat anglais ne se résumait pas à la pluie et au brouillard. Encore des bruits de pas. Il se retourna une seconde fois. Toujours rien. En tendant l'oreille, il put percevoir une respiration lente. Il esquissa un sourire et poursuivit comme si de rien n'était. Quelques mètres plus loin, il s'arrêta face à une impasse. Il sourit à nouveau et se retourna.

-Maintenant, on va pouvoir parler face à face. Ou tu comptes continuer de me suivre encore longtemps ? lança t-il dans le vide.

En vérité, pas tant dans le vide que cela car une silhouette apparut ombre parmi les ombres. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'année tout en longueur et en os. Ses yeux perçants fixaient Holmes d'un air glacial.

-Qu'est-ce que t'veux ? lui demanda t-il, haineux.

-J'ai besoin de tes yeux et de tes oreilles.

-J'ai rien vu, j'ai rien entendu.

-Me fais pas croire ça. Tu sais toujours ce qui se passe ici.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on en finisse ?

-Parce que tu n'as pas deviné ? Je suis sûr que tu t'attendais à ma visite.

L'homme cracha sur le sol. Ses yeux noirs ne lâchaient pas Holmes. Tout comme une de ses mains décharnées ne quittait pas le manche du couteau attaché à sa ceinture.

-Jack l'Éventreur ? soupira t-il.

-Évidemment. Qui d'autre ?

-J'sais rien sur ce type.

-Menteur. Il joue sur ton territoire et tu vas me faire croire que tu sais rien. Que tu n'as pas tenté de le coincer ou d'au moins de l'espionner. Tu as suffisamment de sous-fifres pour faire suivre toutes les putes de l'East End. Alors, me fais pas croire que tu ne sais rien. Parle qu'on en finisse.

-Quasiment rien. Ton assassin, c'est un courant d'air. Pas moyen d'le coincer.

-Dis-moi ce que t'as vu, ce sera déjà pas mal.

-Moi, j'ai rien vu. Mais un d'mes gosses l'a vu. Avec la vieille Polly.

-Polly ?

-C'était le nom de boulot d'une des catins qu'il a zigouillé. Celle qui a ameuté les journalistes.

-Mary Ann Nichols, comprit Holmes.

-Si tu préfères.

L'homme une cigarette d'une de ses poches et l'alluma. Sherlock resta silencieux, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il cracha une bouffée et reprit :

-C'est pas... c'est pas un type qu'on croise dans le coin. J'sais pas comment il fait pour pas se faire chopper.

-Le petit a vu un homme ?

Son interlocuteur sourit.

-Pas que, admit-il. Mais tu sais déjà quel est l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Une femme. Une femme et un homme.

-Ouais, ils sont deux. Jack l'Éventreur c'est un couple. Et avant Polly, ils faisaient déjà des dégâts. Sauf que tes potes et toi, vous l'avez pas remarqué. Ils étaient restés discrets, jusqu'à ce qu'ils dérapent avec Polly.

-Combien ? Combien de meurtres avant Nichols ?

L'homme inspira et expira une autre bouffée tout en réfléchissant.

-Y a eu Emma Turner début août...

-Sûrement Martha Tabram.

-Tu me laisses finir, oui ? Donc, Turner. Annie Millwood et Ada Wilson ont été attaqué par une bonne femme, mais elles n'ont jamais rien dit aux flics. D'après leur description, c'est celle que mon p'tiot a vu avec Polly. Sinon, y a eu une dizaine de poignardé durant ces deux dernières années. Mais suis pas sûr que ce soit eux. Après, je vois personne d'autre.

Holmes sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine. On avait dépassé la douzaine de mortes sans que personne ne s'en rende compte avant le mois dernier. Plus deux témoins.

-Où sont Milwood et Wilson ? Il faut que je leur parle.

-Elles ont clamsé.

-Quoi ?

-Milwood a choppé la syphilis. Wilson s'est faite tabasser à mort par des ivrognes. Elles sont mortes avant cet été.

-Et merde !

-C'est le cas de le dire.

-Raconte-moi ce que ton gosse a vu.

-Un homme et une femme, tous deux rouquins. La même taille. Le mec ressemble à une gonzesse. Ça avait choqué le p'tiot. Des cheveux très longs, il avait des lunettes. Genre gringalet. La bonne femme était habillée tout en rouge. Mince, assez riche. Le mec aussi était bien habillé. Ils parlaient avec Polly. Elle avait l'air de connaître la femme. Mon gamin m'a dit qu'elle l'appelait « docteur ». elle les a fait rentrer chez elle. Comme ça et avec le sourire. Quelle conne ! Elle savait qu'il y avait un malade qui se baladait. Tout le monde le savait depuis des mois minimum.

-Ensuite ?

-Mon gosse est revenu plus tard dans la nuit pour rentrer au QG. Et il a vu les deux partir. Il a tenté de chopper la montre du gars, mais il l'a senti. Il l'a frappé. La bonne femme lui a ordonné de laisser partir le p'tiot. Et ils se sont tirés. Mais mon gosse a vu qu'ils avaient du sang sur leurs vêtements. Ça se voyait pas bien car ils étaient en noir et en rouge.

-La femme a donné des ordres à l'homme ?

-Apparemment, c'est elle qui mène la danse. Je les ai vus après la mort de Dark Annie.

-Annie Chapman, corrigea Holmes par automatisme.

-Merde. Je savais pas encore qu'il y avait une nouvelle morte. Je les ai croisés pendant que je cherchais deux de mes gosses qui s'étaient paumés. Ils m'ont même pas regardé. Ils parlaient. J'entendais pas, ils étaient trop loin. Mais lorsqu'elle parlait, il la fermait. Et lorsqu'il parlait, elle la fermait pas. Il l'a interrompu une fois, elle a pas aimé.

-Rapports dominé-dominant. C'est tout ?

-J't'avais dis que j'savais pas grand chose.

-C'est déjà plus que ce que Scotland Yard a trouvé.

-Ouais, c'est clair, ricana l'homme. Les abrutis ! Ils ont coffré John Pizer, le boucher. Pizer est un enfoiré. Mais c'est pas lui.

-Je sais. Merci, Maléfactor, conclut Holmes en lança une bourse à son informateur.

Puis il le contourna pour quitter l'impasse et partit. Le dénommé Maléfactor le suivit du regard. Ses mains crispaient sur son couteau pour l'une et la bourse pour l'autre. Quand Holmes eut disparut, il s'en alla à son tour.

* * *

><p>Grell Sutcliff ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser passer sa maitresse. Angelina lui posa négligemment son manteau sur les bras avant d'allumer les lampes.<p>

-Superbe pièce, commenta t-elle d'un ton léger. Tu ne trouves pas ?

-Si, si, madame.

-Bien, je vais me coucher. N'oublie pas de me réveiller à six heures et demie demain, Grell. Pas à sept heures. Six heures et demie. Il ne faut pas que je sois encore en retard à l'hôpital par ta faute.

Elle monta les escaliers. Soudain, au premier palier, elle s'arrêta. Une lueur dansait dans le noir, là au milieu de son bureau comme un feu follet. Une vague de peur la prit au ventre. Mais elle reprit très vite ses esprits, pénétra la pièce et alluma la lumière, une main crispée sur son poignard dissimulé dans sa poche.

Tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil, une pipe aux lèvres, les pieds sur le bureau, Sherlock Holmes l'observait d'un air amusé.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? s'indigna Madame Red.

-Je me languissais de vous, lança d'un ton sarcastique l'inspecteur.

-Sortez d'ici !

-Vous portez bien le rouge. Vous portez souvent du rouge ?

-Oui, pourquoi cette question ? Il me semble vous avoir ordonné de partir d'ici.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Avec horreur et colère, elle vit que ses tiroirs avaient été renversés et ses étagères vidées. Toutes ses affaires, ses livres et ses papiers jonchaient sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-J'ai fait une fouille, répondit Holmes avant qu'elle n'ait pu formuler sa question. C'est ce qu'on fait pour trouver des preuves lorsque l'on suspecte quelqu'un.

-Vous êtes entré chez moi par effraction, vous avez fouillé dans mes affaires personnelles, vous avez tout mon bureau sens dessus-dessous et vous fumez dans _ma_ maison par dessus le marché ! résuma t-elle, hors d'elle.

-J'ai également brisé une fenêtre de la cuisine et je ne me suis pas essuyé les pieds sur la paillasson avant d'entrer, révéla tranquillement Holmes en tirant négligemment sa pipe.

Madame Red, tremblante de rage, se saisit du téléphone.

-Je vais appeler la police, annonça t-elle.

-Pas la peine je suis déjà là.

-Je vais porter plainte.

-J'ai l'habitude.

Évitant soigneusement de regarder son visiteur indésirable, elle composa un numéro. Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Grell débarqua, affolé, dans le bureau.

-Madame, madame ! appelait-il. Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans la maison.

-Je sais, soupira Angelina en montrant Holmes du doigt.

-Encore vous ? sursauta le majordome.

-Et oui. Je vous ai manqué ?

-Pas vraiment, non, cracha Grell en détaillant d'un œil critique l'allure de Sherlock.

-Grell, met-le dehors, ordonna Mme Barnett.

-Alors, là, j'ai hâte de voir ça, ricana Holmes, toujours installé au bureau.

Sutcliff était plus petit et beaucoup plus mince que lui. Il n'arriverait même pas à le faire bouger. Alors, le jeter dehors était impensable.

-Il pourrait vous surprendre, sourit la baronne.

-Comment ? En vous assistant dans vos meurtres sordides ? Je le sais déjà.

-Vous poursuivez vos accusations infondées ?

-Évidemment, sinon je n'aurais pas fouillé votre bureau.

-Vous semblez tellement sûr de vos théories abracadabrantesques, remarqua Angelina. Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse dans cette attitude ? Quelles sont vos preuves ? J'avoue que ça m'intrigue.

-Tout mène à vous, Mme Barnett, commença Holmes. Que ce soit le mode opératoire, vos liens avec les victimes et le motif des meurtres. De plus, j'ai des témoins.

-Ah ! cracha Madame Red avec mépris. Vos fameux témoins invisibles ? Des mensonges ! Vous êtes pitoyable d'en arriver à de telles méthodes pour vous complaire dans vos illusions.

-Cette fois, ils existent. Ce sont deux habitants de Whitechapel. L'un d'eux vous a vue vous faire inviter avec votre majordome chez Mme Nichols le soir du meurtre. L'autre vous a croisé dans une rue adjacente de Hanberry Street juste après la mort d'Annie Chapman. Ils m'ont également appris des choses que même Scotland Yard ignorait. Le fait que vous avez commencé vos meurtres il y a deux ans de cela. Deux femmes ont survécu à vos attaques.

-Pourquoi aurai-je fait cela ? Sans compter que de tels meurtres sur une si longue période auraient attirés l'attention.

-Pas à Whitechapel, ma chère, sourit Holmes. Sinon le pourquoi de votre folie meurtrière ? La douleur. La douleur d'avoir perdu votre époux, votre enfant et la possibilité d'en avoir un autre. J'ajoute également que cette même année vous avez perdu votre sœur et sa famille. Ce qui nous beaucoup de coups durs en peu de temps. De quoi rendre fou de douleur n'importe qui. Mais vous avez tenu le choc. Jusqu'à ce que l'une de vos patientes se présente chez vous pour un avortement. Cette demande vous a aussitôt ramené à vos deuils et ça a été l'élément déclencheur de votre folie meurtrière. Vous l'avez tuée. Ce même scénario s'est reproduit une dizaine de fois en deux ans. Au début, vous vous contentez de les poignarder. D'où le fait que personne n'ait remarqué leur mort. Des prostituées assassinées dans une ruelle sombre, c'est quasi quotidien dans ce quartier. Ce sont les risques du métier comme on dit. Mais ça a dérapé. Quelque chose s'est produit ou quelqu'un vous en soufflé l'idée – Imperceptiblement, l''œil de Holmes coula vers la silhouette immobile de Grell Sutcliff – et vous avez voulu plus. Après avoir tué Martha Tabram, vous vous êtes introduite dans les pompes funèbres et vous lui avez enlevé son utérus. Ce que vous vous n'aviez plus et ce qu'elle rejetait. Comme cela a dû vous enrager, comme vous avez dû la jalouser ! Tout ce que vous désirez, elle l'avait et elle n'en voulait pas. Alors, vous le lui avez pris. Ça a été la révélation. Pour Mary Nichols, vous n'avez pas pu attendre et vous l'avez éventrée alors qu'elle agonisait. Quelle puissance vous avez dû ressentir ! Le goût du sang était plus fort. Vous avez tellement plus de maîtrise sur le sort, le corps, la vie de votre victime. Vous avez pris goût. Vous avez perdu le contrôle. Vous en aviez besoin. Ce n'était plus une vengeance. C'était un besoin. Et moins d'une semaine plus tard, Annie Chapman mourrait sous vos coups. Plus puissants, plus pervers. Vous avez voulu la faire souffrir comme pour Nichols, mais aussi tester vos limites. C'est devenu une drogue. Combien de temps allez-vous pouvoir résister avant de devoir tuer à nouveau ? Vous avez atteint le point de non-retour, ma chère. Saviez-vous que lorsque l'on a tué plus de trois personnes, on ne peut plus s'en passer ? C'est à ce moment-là qu'on devient un tueur en série.

-Vous êtes fou, souffla la baronne. Tout ceci n'est que le fruit de votre imagination.

-Pour des créations de mon esprit, elles vous ont beaucoup touchées, fit remarquer l'inspecteur.

En effet, durant le long de son exposé, elle avait pâlit et rougit. Ses yeux s'étaient humidifiés, enragés. Elle s'était mordu les lèvres, elle avait serré les poings. Derrière elle, son majordome avait gardé son calme. Il semblait même s'amuser. Serait-ce vraiment lui qui avait poussé sa maîtresse dans ses limites les plus sombres ? En voyant son sourire et ses yeux briller, Holmes se dit que c'était lui le plus dangereux du duo. Si la femme semblait dominer leur relation, ce n'était qu'une façade. Mais lorsque la baronne se retourna, il avait retrouvé avec une vitesse surhumaine son expression soumise et humble.

-Comment êtes-vous au courant de mon... accident ? bredouilla t-elle.

-J'ai fouiné. Cela fait parti de mes nombreux talents. Aurez-vous cessé de nier ?

-À quoi cela sert-il ? Vous êtes tellement obtus dans vos fausses suppositions.

-Tout ce que je dis est pourtant évident. Tout comme si je disais que votre majordome est homosexuel ou qu'il se teint les cheveux.

-Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! se défendit ce dernier. Je ne me teins pas les cheveux.

-Vous moquez pas de moi ! Votre couleur n'est en rien naturelle. Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. C'est une teinture premier prix qui s'enlève à l'eau. Et au naturel, vous êtes roux.

-Le fait qu'il soit roux, blond, homosexuel ou même un chien, quel est le rapport avec Jack l'Éventreur ? s'exclama Mme Barnett.

-Aucun. Je voulais juste faire une comparaison entre plusieurs évidences. Cela démontre que mes déductions tombent toujours justes, non ?

-Certes, sauf celle me concernant. Maintenant, quittez ma demeure sur le champ.

-Non.

-Partez ! J'en ai assez de vous. Je vais porter plainte. On se retrouvera au tribunal, M. Holmes. Croyez-le bien.

-Cela je n'en doute pas. Mais ce ne sera pas forcément la personne à qui vous songez qui sera du mauvais côté de la barre.

-Grell, renvoie notre... invité. Maintenant.

-Bien madame, s'inclina Sutcliff.

Il s'approcha de Holmes qui ne bougea pas pour autant. Il l'attrapa par le bras. L'inspecteur, par réflexe, tenta de s'y soustraire, mais le majordome avait beaucoup plus de poigne que sa fragile constitution ne laissait penser. D'un seul bras, il souleva l'homme de son siège et le traina à sa suite, hors du bureau. Dans le couloir, Holmes se débattit plus violemment. Il tordit sans pitié le bras de son agresseur et se dégagea enfin de sa prise.

-C'est bon, je connais le chemin, lâcha t-il, acide, avant de quitter la maison sous l'œil acéré du jeune homme.

Mais ce dernier le rattrapa sur le porche et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille. Sa voix était totalement diffé ton plus sombre et menaçant. Holmes aurait juré entendre deux personnes différentes.

-Ma maîtresse fait preuve de faiblesse dans l'espoir de se protéger de vous, M. Holmes. Mais, moi, je ne ferai pas cette erreur.

Il lâcha Sherlock, lui souhaita une bonne journée avec un sourire digne du tueur en série qu'il était. Le brun aurait juré que ses dents avaient paru plus pointues.

* * *

><p>30 septembre 1888. Voilà une date que personne n'oublierait jamais à Whitechapel. Une date qui se graverait au fer rouge sang dans la mémoire de Holmes. Le matin, il fut réveillé par la sonnerie du téléphone. Lui que personne n'appelait. Au début, il ne décrocha pas. Pensant que l'appel était pour Watson. Mais ce dernier ne répondit pas non plus. Sherlock jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule. Il était dix heures passés. Le docteur était sûrement dans son cabinet en pleine consultation. Le téléphone cessa enfin. Il allait se rendormir quand il retentit à nouveau toujours aussi strident. Cette fois, il daigna se lever et décrocha. La voix étouffée d'Abberline retentit à l'autre bout du fil.<p>

-Holmes ! Je suis pas sensé vous appeler. Mais tout va de travers. Si Randall l'apprend...

-Dites-moi ce qui se passe, le coupa Holmes dans un bâillement.

-L'Éventreur a encore frappé.

-Où et quand ?

-Cette nuit, un au Club Berner et l'autre dans Mitre Square.

-Il y en a deux.

-Oui. Encore deux prostituées. Il paraît que c'est un carnage. Randall est sur place. Vaudrait mieux pas qu'il vous voit. Il veut plus de vous sur l'enquête.

-Oui, je sais. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, termina Holmes en raccrochant.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, il fut sur place près du Club Berner. C'était un immeuble qui abritait des émigrés allemands et juifs principalement. Randall avait fait fermer toutes les rues alentours. Holmes se mêla à la foule, le col de son manteau relevé et un chapeau melon recouvrant le haut de son visage. Les commentaires allaient bon train. Il entendit un nom répété à outrance. Long Liz. Sûrement le surnom de la victime. Sherlock se demanda si c'était la jeune fille témoin du dernier meurtre ou si un hasard. Barnett et Sutcliff auraient-ils découvert l'existence d'Elizabeth Long et auraient-ils eu l'idée de l'éliminer. C'était possible. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait se permettre se s'approcher plus près. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut un jeune garçon de même pas huit ans qui profitait de l'agitation pour faire les poches des badauds. Holmes s'approcha de lui et l'attrapa par l'épaule. La panique anima aussitôt le visage émacié du gosse.

-Je te ferai pas de mal, le rassura l'inspecteur. Dis-moi juste où je peux trouver Maléfactor.

-J'sais pas de qui vous parlez, m'sieur, gémit l'enfant en se débattant.

-Tu sais de qui je parle, idiot. Dis-lui que Holmes a deux mots à lui dire et de me retrouver à Hanberry Street dans deux heures.

Il lâcha le petit qui disparut aussitôt dans la foule et partit à son tour. Il tenait à voir le lieu du second crime avant de rencontrer Maléfactor. Le parc où la seconde victime avait été tué était noir de monde. Mais il restait moins longtemps que pour la dénommée Long Liz. Il écouta les murmures et seuls des exclamations d'horreur et de pitié lui parvinrent. Il voulut rester plus longtemps, mais il devait encore traverser tout Whitechapel pour rejoindre Maléfactor. Lui devait en savoir autant, voir même plus que Randall et compagnie. Sur le chemin, il tenta de glaner de nouvelles informations. Mais à part la rumeur des nouveaux meurtres, rien. Pas de noms ni de mots sur les circonstances des morts. Quand il arriva à l'emplacement de l'assassinat d'Annie Chapman, Maléfactor l'attendait déjà, adossé au mur.

-Deux meurtres en une nuit, déclara t-il calmement. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait à Jackie pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça ?

-Je l'ai coincée, mais pas assez de preuves pour Randall, avoua Holmes.

-Au moins, elle a pu prouver que le vieux Pizer n'avait rien à voir avec l'Éventreur.

-Parle-moi des meurtres.

-Long Liz et Kate Conway, c'était leurs surnoms. Liz est la première a s'être faite charcuter. Enfin, charcuter. Nos deux compères l'ont juste égorgée. Puis ils sont partis. Apparemment, du monde arrivait. Un allemand qui vivait dans le coin a trouvé Liz alors qu'elle était encore chaude. Mais ils se sont pas refroidis pour ça. Moins d'une heure plus tard, ils ont eu Kate. Là, ce fut un massacre. Une horreur. J'ai trouvé le corps en tentant de les chopper. Ils se sont déchainés.

-N'hésite pas à me dire les détails.

-Ils l'ont décapitée, éventrée, défigurée et ils l'ont vidée entièrement. Comme un animal. Ils ont exposé les entrailles autour d'elle. Seuls les organes génitaux ont disparu.

-Ça devient une habitude. Quels étaient leurs vrais noms ? Long Liz, c'est Elizabeth Long ?

-Non, c'est pour Elizabeth Stride. Kate, c'était Catherine Eddowes

-Catherine Eddowes ? répéta Holmes.

-Ouais, confirma Maléfactor en allumant une cigarette.

Soudain, il arrêta son geste et croisa le regard de Holmes, dont le visage avait perdu toute couleur.

-Oh, non, souffla le voleur. C'était quand même pas Miss Katty ?

-Si, c'était son nom.

-Les enfoirés, ils ont butté Miss Katty. Je l'ai même pas reconnue. T'as intérêt à les butter, sinon c'est moi qui le ferait, Holmes.

Catherine Eddowes avait été la voisine des deux hommes quand ils étaient enfants. Ils avaient vécu dans la même rue de Whitechapel. Ils n'ont jamais été de bons camarades. Au contraire. Mais celle que les enfants du coin appelaient Miss Katty leur offrait toujours quelques petites sucreries à manger. Elle avait aussi souvent aidé la mère de Holmes dans ses travaux de couture et de ménage. La pauvre femme avait été blessé et sa main gauche restait presque paralysée. D'où le fait que sa voisine lui proposait régulièrement son aide. Combien de fois elle avait réprimandé Holmes quand il revenait débraillé alors qu'elle venait de lui refaire sa chemise ? Combien de fois l'avait-il vu sur le porche de leur vieil immeuble ramenait le sourire sur le visage fatigué de sa pauvre mère ?

-Je crois que j'ai une visite de courtoisie à faire, annonça Holmes, le visage sombre.

-J'espère bien, cracha son indic.

* * *

><p>Sans se soucier du bruit ou du dérangement, Holmes vidait sans vergogne tous les placards qu'il rencontrait. Comme il avait déjà fait le bureau la dernière fois, il s'était aujourd'hui attaqué à la chambre de la baronne. Après s'être occupé de celle de Sutcliff qui était plus près de la cuisine. La fenêtre de la dernière fois avait été réparé. Mais Holmes l'avait brisée à nouveau sans remord.<p>

Mais, contrairement à ses espoirs, il n'avait rien trouvé dans la chambre du majordome. En vérité, il n'y avait rien. Un lit et une armoire avec quelques vêtements de rechange. La seule trouvaille intéressante fut un flacon de teinture noire pour les cheveux. Mais ce n'était pas avec ce genre de preuve que Randall allait condamner le faux brun à mort.

À présent, celle de sa maîtresse le décevait presque autant. Il avait trouvé quelques papiers sur elle. Notamment sur son opération ou le décès de son mari. Mais rien qui ne permette de l'arrêter. Mais où diable avaient-ils caché l'arme qu'ils utilisaient pour leurs crimes ?

Cette arme, le point où se réunissaient toutes les frustrations de Holmes. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à déterminer ce quelle avait-elle pu être. Il avait l'impression de faire du surplace. Quelle preuve acculerait le mieux Randall devant la vérité que cette arme ? À part, l'entrainer à un flagrant délit. Mais pour cela il devait connaître d'avance la prochaine victime et la laisser mourir devant ses yeux. Sans compter qu'il devrait aussi convaincre le directeur de Scotland Yard de le suivre sans discuter. Mission impossible en somme. Surtout depuis qu'il était sensé ne plus s'approcher de l'affaire. Finalement, Abberline comme nouveau chef de la police londonienne ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. Aurait-il moyens d'accélérer sa promotion ? Certainement, mais ce ne serait guère discret. Surtout que la moitié de Londres devait savoir pour ses altercations récentes avec Randall.

Sans douceur, il arracha un nouveau tiroir de la commode et le vida à même le sol. Il ignorait combien de temps Barnett et Sutcliff seraient absents. Il n'avait pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle. Et puis comparé à sa propre chambre, ce n'était pas si désordonné que cela. Rapidement, il examina ce qu'il avait extirpé. Toujours rien. Il s'attaqua à un autre. Des papiers. Il les lut en diagonal. Des honoraires, des notes médicales, des prescriptions. Soudain, il figea son geste, fixant une nouvelle feuille.

Un claquement de porte. Angelina Barnett et Grell Sutcliff revenaient. Il dissimula sa trouvaille dans une poche intérieur de sa veste. Valait mieux éviter les ennuis. Il quitta silencieusement mais précipitamment la chambre. Direction la cuisine par où il était entré. En haut des escaliers, il jeta un bref coup d'oeil au rez-de-chaussée pour repérer les habitants. Il vit l'extrémité de la robe rouge de la veuve disparaitre dans le salon près de l'entrée. Alors que la porte se fermait, il put entendre la voix timorée de son majordome lui proposer un thé. C'était le moment. Il descendit les marches et se glissa dans les sous-sols. Arrivé à la cuisine, il colla son oreille à la porte close. Pas de bruit. Elle était déserte. Il poussa la porte et se figea. Sutcliff se tenait dos à lui, face à la fenêtre brisée. Quand il entendit la cloison s'ouvrir, il ne se retourna même pas.

-J'avais oublié de fermer la porte de la cuisine avant de partir, constata t-il à voix basse. Je suis étonné que vous ne l'ayez pas remarqué, M. Holmes.

-J'avoue que je n'ai même pas vérifié. Si j'avais su...

-Vous auriez épargné cette malheureuse vitre.

-Oui, certainement. En plus, je me suis coupé.

-Bien, il faudra que l'empoisonne alors. Lors de sa prochaine réparation.

-La logique voudrait que vous ne me le dites pas, fit remarquer Holmes. D'ailleurs, en parlant de logique, comment êtes-vous arriver ici avant moi ?

-Disons que je connais mieux cette maison que vous, se contenta de répondre Sutcliff.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout. Je suis en retard. Désolé, je ne pourrai pas prendre le thé avec vous aujourd'hui. Promis, cette fois, je passe par la porte.

Mais Holmes n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver un geste pour fuir que Sutcliff se retourna. Un éclair argenté fonça vers l'inspecteur et se planta dans le mur, frôlant son visage. Surpris, il ne bougea pas tout de suite. Reprenant ses esprits, il tourna légèrement la tête et vit un long couteau de cuisine fichu dans le mur. Il vibrait encore. Étrangement sa première pensée fut qu'il était déçu que le majordome, quitte à le tuer, n'ait pas sorti l'arme qu'il recherchait. Avant de se demander comment il avait fait pour être aussi rapide.

Implacable, ce dernier le fixait, le visage durcit et froid. Un regard d'assassin. Celui de la mort épinglée sur lui.

-La prochaine fois, je ne viserai pas à côté, le prévint-il d'un ton calme, presque inhumain. Ma maîtresse sera informée de votre visite impromptue. Soyez-en assuré.

Holmes mourrait d'envie de lui jeter une réplique bien sentie à la figure, mais il sut que ce n'était pas le moment. Non, c'était celui de prendre la fuite. Et ce fut ce qu'il fit, avec un certain talent.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Watson fut réveillé par Mme Hudson, leur logeuse à Holmes et à lui. Il s'habilla rapidement afin d'être décent et ouvrit à la vieille femme. Cette dernière avait été aussi sortie précipitamment de son lit, car elle avait juste enfilé sa robe de la veille et ne s'était pas coiffée.<p>

-Que se passe t-il, madame ? demanda le docteur.

-Des agents de Scotland Yard sont devant la porte, annonça t-elle. Ils exigent que M. Holmes les suive. Immédiatement. Ils ont l'air de mauvais poil.

-Je vais le chercher. Faites-les patienter je vous prie, soupira Watson avec un soupir de résignation.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de son colocataire, frappa deux coups secs et entra. Ce dernier était enseveli sous ses couvertures et ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la présence de son ami. Plus pour longtemps, car il l'arracha sans l'ombre d'un remord de sa tanière douillette.

-Holmes, qu'avez-vous encore fait ? lui demanda t-il pendant que les yeux de Sherlock papillonnaient avec difficultés.

-Comment ça ?

-Il y a des policiers devant la porte. Ils doivent vous ramener de toute urgence à Scotland Yard.

-Peut-être Randall s'est-il rendu qu'il n'avançait pas sans moi ? suggéra Holmes.

-Ça, j'en doute. Habillez-vous et filez. Ils vous attendent.

En ronchonnant, il s'exécuta. Puis, toujours mal réveillé, il descendit. Mme Hudson se tenait devant la porte en compagnie de ses collègues. Comme elle l'avait remarqué, ils n'étaient guère jovials. Holmes grimaça en voyant que c'était des hommes de Randall. Ce dernier avait dû recevoir une nouvelle plainte de Mme Barnett. Résigné, il suivit les policemen dans la voiture qui les attendait. Durant tout le trajet, personne ne desserra les dents. Holmes avait l'impression qu'on le menait en prison, ou pire à l'échafaud. Qu'est-ce que Randall lui avait réservé ?

Arrivé au siège de la police londonienne, il remarqua avec étonnement que les couloirs étaient pleins malgré l'heure matinale. Un exemple. Son supérieur allait faire de lui un exemple. Donc, une punition exemplaire. Pour cela, il avait convoqué tout Scotland Yard au grand complet pour assister à son humiliation. Il serra les dents. Qu'allait-il subir ? La prison ? Déjà faite et Randall n'en avait pas fait une telle attraction. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Holmes s'inquiéta. Il arriva enfin au bureau – toujours sans porte – du directeur. Son escorte toujours autour de lui. Debout devant son bureau, Randall l'observait, tentant de garder un visage neutre. Mais des signes de colère et de triomphe se bousculaient sur ses traits hostiles.

-Holmes, entra t-il en matière. J'ai reçu hier une plainte de Mme Angelina Barnett à votre encontre. Encore une fois. Il me semble pourtant vous avoir, non seulement, exclu de l'affaire Jack l'Éventreur, mais aussi ordonné de vous tenir loin de cette femme. Et pourtant vous persistez. Sans compter, les innombrables autres infractions à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de Scotland Yard.

-Venez en directement aux faits, Randall, claqua la voix de Holmes. Je n'ai pas besoin de résumé.

Il sentait le regard des autres peser sur sa nuque et il détestait cela.

-Comme vous voudrez, sourit son supérieur. Mon prédécesseur, M. Lestrade, a été trop... négligent, je dirais, avec vous. Il a laissé trop de mou à votre laisse, Holmes. Vous étiez peut-être son protégé, mais je ne referai pas les mêmes erreurs. Ou du moins, c'est terminé. Je vous ai laissé faire comme bon vous semblait, mais vous avez usé de ma patience. Et je ne puis tolérer cela plus longtemps.

-Autrement dit ?

-Rangez vos affaires et disparaissez de ma vue. Disparaissez de Scotland Yard. Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir remettre les pieds ici sous peine de prison. Autrement dit, vous êtes viré, Holmes.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il la referma donc et déglutit. Un moment passa durant lequel Randall et lui s'affrontèrent du regard. Finalement, Holmes détourna les yeux et s'en alla vers ce qui était son bureau. Il ramassa les quelques rares papiers et plumes qui s'y trouvait et se dirigea vers la sortie, la tête haute. Le regard de ses camarades lui parut plus insupportable que jamais. Il ne saurait dire lesquels lui paraissaient les plus humiliants. Ceux hautains et ouvertement moqueurs ? Ou ceux compatissants et malheureux d'Abberline et de Carter ? Ou encore celui victorieux de Randall ? Il évita soigneusement de croiser les yeux de quiconque. Une dernière inspiration et il poussa une ultime fois les portes de Scotland Yard.


	4. La Détective contre Jack l'Eventreur 4

**Disclaimer **: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso. Sauf Holmes, Watson et les autres qui sont, eux, à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Même si je me suis plus inspirée de la version un peu exagérée de Guy Richie dans son film _Sherlock Holmes_.

**Rating : **M par prudence, notamment pour le côté gore et un langage pas toujours très châtié. Donc, âme sensibles s'abstenir !

**Genre :** Crime, Humor, Horror, Suspense

**Résumé : **Ciel Phantomhive reçoit une nouvelle mission de la Reine : enquêter sur un détective privé. Si le jeune comte avait su à quel esprit il allait s'opposer, il aurait refusé. Mais, voilà, il a accepté et se doit de faire face à Sherlock Holmes.

**Notes d'auteur : **Dernière partie de l'affaire Jack l'Éventreur. Avec de nouveaux points de vue, rien que pour votre plaisir. Cette partie est plus courte que la précédente : 14 pages. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Et s'il vous plait, une petite review. Ça prend une à deux minutes, voir moins et c'est gratuit. Mais surtout ça fait plaisir longtemps à l'auteur. Ça encourage l'auteur. Parce que l'auteur a beaucoup de travail à côté aussi de cette fic qui lui prend beaucoup de temps. Après ce premier chapitre de 53 pages, sachez qu'il m'en reste encore cinq de taille équivalente à écrire. Et oui, vous n'allez pas vous débarrasser de moi comme ça. Alors, à votre bon coeur ladies et gentlemen, un petit mot, même si c'est pour m'insulter. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre I : Le Détective contre Jack l'Eventreur (44)**

Sebastian Michaelis se détourna de la fenêtre et observa le visage de son jeune maître. Le comte de Phantomhive était en pleine concentration. Le majordome pouvait voir qu'il se répétait les informations délivrées par Undertaker, cherchant la logique. Une affaire complexe. Et certainement passionnante.

Jack l'Éventreur sévissait depuis trois mois déjà. La fête des morts était passée avec la nouvelle d'un crime. Tout le monde avait espéré que ce meurtrier avait disparu. Depuis la mi-septembre, on avait plus eu de morte à déplorer. Le double meurtre d'Elizabeth Stride et de Catherine Eddowes avait dû le calmer car il n'avait plus sévi depuis. Mais il était de retour, plus violent que jamais. S'il reprenait à la même vitesse qu'avant, un nouveau cadavre allait hanter Whitechapel dans moins de deux semaines. La reine Victoria s'était alors enfin décidée à faire appel à son chien Scotland Yard étant apparemment incapable d'arrêter l'assassin. Ciel Phantomhive était donc arrivé à Londres ce matin même.

-Ces explications nous permettent d'orienter nos recherches, fit le jeune garçon.

« Il faut de l'habilité et aucune hésitation, c'est pourquoi on ne peut pas penser qu'il s'agit d'un amateur. » Sebastian se rappela les paroles du croque-mort. Oui, les recherches s'en trouvaient facilitées.

-En effet..., répondit-il, pensif. Il faut commencer par rechercher les personnes versées en médecine et en anatomie. Et parmi elles, examiner celles qui n'avaient pas d'alibi les soirs où les meurtres avaient été commis.

Ces meurtres remontaient déjà à plusieurs mois. La plupart des humains ne pouvaient pas se rappeler ce qu'ils faisaient ces soirs-là. Même s'ils avaient accès aux interrogatoires que la police avait accompli à cette époque ce ne serait pas suffisant. Mais il était un diable de majordome. Serait-il digne de cette appellation s'il n'était pas capable de trouver de telles informations dans l'esprit des suspects ? En parlant de diable... Il ajouta :

-Ensuite, il y a l'aspect rituel de cette éviscération des victimes... Il s'agit peut-être de quelqu'un ayant un rapport avec une société secrète ou pratiquant la magie noire.

Les protestations logiques des deux parasites, alias Madame Red et Lau, débutèrent. À leurs yeux de simples mortels, cette affaire leur paraissait impossible à mener à bien dans les temps impartis. Sans doute étaient-ils découragés inconsciemment par l'échec cuisant de Scotland Yard. Le démon fit cesser leurs jérémiades avec un bref mais insistant « Faites-moi confiance ». Il se redressa sous les yeux abasourdis des deux humains et celui blasé et amusé de son maitre. Jouant le jeu, Sebastian annonça ses attentions d'un ton badin, salua la compagnie et sauta du carrosse lancé pourtant à pleine vitesse. Il devina, aussi sûrement que s'il les entendait, les pensées du comte. « Trop d'effets tue l'effet, Sebastian. »

Avec la souplesse d'un chat, il atterrit sur les pavés de la route. Heureusement, il n'avait pas plu récemment et ils étaient donc parfaitement secs. Tranquillement, il se mit en marche, s'organisant mentalement. Il aimait quand tout était prévu et bien organisé avant de commencer. Le désordre l'horripilait. Il avait beaucoup à faire. Le nombre de médecins et autres présents à Londres était assez impressionnant. S'il s'organisait bien et que ses suspects ne lui mettaient pas des bâtons dans les roues, il devrait pouvoir rentrer à temps pour l'heure du thé. Il jeta un coup d'oeil mécanique à sa montre. Oui, c'était faisable. L'ordre alphabétique lui semblait simple et efficace pour rencontrer les médecins sans en oublier aucun. Il replaça une mèche derrière son oreille et se remit en marche. Le travail pouvait commencer.

221b Baker Street. Sebastian observa le haut bâtiment en brique qui le surplombait. C'était là que se trouvait le cabinet du docteur Watson. Il avait bien avancé, mais aucun des hommes interrogés – ou presque – ne correspondait aux critères de Jack l'Éventreur. Il en avait encore une petite vingtaine à voir même pas. Il s'avança sur le perron et frappa à la porte noire lustrée. Rapidement, une petite vieille femme lui ouvrit. Elle leva les yeux vers le visage de son visiteur. Presque aussitôt un sourire attendri adoucit ses traits fatigués.

-Que puis-je pour vous, jeune homme ?

Avec un sourire charmeur, Sebastian s'inclina brièvement avant de demander :

-Est-ce bien ici que réside le docteur John Watson ?

-Oui, oui. Son cabinet est au premier étage. S'il n'y est pas, allez voir sur le palier au-dessus. C'est son appartement.

-Bien, merci beaucoup madame ?

-Hudson, monsieur.

-Madame Hudson, salua t-il avant d'entrer et de se glisser dans les escaliers.

Arrivé au premier étage, il trouva comme indiqué le cabinet. Une plaque en cuivre avait été gravé au nom du médecin. _Dr. J.H Watson_. Il frappa donc avec toujours la même courtoisie. Pas de réponse. Il toqua à nouveau. Toujours rien. Il abaissa la poignée, mais elle se bloqua à mi-chemin. La porte était bel et bien fermée à clé. Il colla son oreille à la cloison et n'entendit rien. Le docteur ne devait pas être là. Voilà qui allait le ralentir dans ses introspections. C'était fâcheux. Il regarda à nouveau sa montre. Et l'heure s'écoulait si rapidement.

_Hiiii_

Sebastian releva la tête. _Hiii_. Le son recommença. Il esquissa un sourire. Il reconnaissait ce grincement. Les cordes d'un violon qu'on accordait. Cela venait de l'étage supérieur. De l'appartement de Watson. Le médecin prenait peut-être une pause musicale entre deux consultations. Il monta un palier, les gémissements de l'instrument accompagnant ses pas. Une autre porte se présenta à lui, sans inscription cette fois. Il frappa. Une dernière note discordante mourut et un silence soudain s'installa. Il toqua une seconde fois et appela :

-M. Watson ?

-Entrez, grommela une voix éraillée.

Sebastian entra donc. Avant de s'immobiliser sur le palier. Il avait reçu comme un coup de poing particulièrement vicieux au sternum. La moitié de la pièce semblait disparaître sous un capharnaüm sans nom. Une forte odeur de tabac alourdissait l'air accompagnée d'une odeur de renfermé. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-on pas ouvert les fenêtres et les rideaux ici ? Il aperçut deux pieds nus pendre du canapé. Un homme était allongé dedans. Ledit homme reprit l'accordage de son violon sans se soucier de son visiteur. Le majordome se permit donc de s'aventurer dans l'appartement. Il contourna le canapé, faisant face à son occupant. Il eut un léger sursaut en le voyant. Son visage ne lui était pas inconnu, mais il ne se souvenait plus où il l'avait vu. Le trentenaire ne daignait toujours pas lever son regard sur lui, ses doigts jouant sur les chevilles de son Stradivarius, donnant de temps à autre un agressif coup d'archet.

-Docteur Watson ? questionna Sebastian en se retenant de grimacer devant la tenue débraillée de son interlocuteur.

-Perdu, lâcha enfin l'homme. Il est en consultation en dehors de Londres.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Son colocataire.

-Savez-vous quand reviendra t-il ?

-Non. Ça fait déjà plus d'une semaine qu'il est absent. J'ai l'impression que son patient est mourant et qu'il tient à assister au spectacle. Enfin, « à accompagner ses derniers instants».

Une semaine d'absence, et plus encore. À moins qu'il soit revenu à Londres uniquement pour tuer, le docteur Watson ne pouvait être l'assassin . Encore un à rayer de sa liste.

Il dévisagea l'homme. Où pouvait-il l'avoir déjà vu ? C'était frustrant, lui qui avait si une bonne mémoire des visages.

-Puis-je connaître votre nom, monsieur ? se risqua t-il.

-Pourquoi ? cracha l'autre toujours concentré sur son violon. Vous êtes de la police ?

Sebastian n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'autre le coupait.

-Non, évidemment, reprit-il en ricanant. Sinon, vous ne m'aurez pas posé la question.

Enfin, il daigna lever la tête et croiser le regard du majordome. Le sourire moqueur s'effaça presque aussitôt. Ses yeux bruns détailla rapidement sa silhouette. Mais le trouble s'arrêta vite et l'individu se détourna pour poser son violon. Mais il avait duré assez longtemps pour rassurer le démon sur ses doutes. Il le connaissait.

-Sans compter vos vêtements. Vous n'êtes pas de Scotland Yard de toute évidence.

-En ce cas, que suis-je ? s'amusa Sebastian, poussant l'autre à parler.

L'autre se redressa et se leva d'un bond de son canapé. Il était plus petit que son vis-à-vis, mais ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Le démon vit que ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

-Le majordome de la famille Phantomhive.

Il n'y avait eu aucune hésitation. Il le connaissait, mais ne le disait pas. Sans doute le testait-il comme Sebastian le testait. Il observa ses yeux alertes. Plus que la moyenne. Trop alertes, trop intelligents. Son regard ressemblait en ce sens à celui de son jeune maitre, mais plus aigu encore. Peut-être l'âge y faisait-il quelque chose. Mais ses veines étaient peut-être un peu trop présentes autour de ses iris, les pupilles étrangement dilatées. Et cela ne semblait pas être dû à la fatigue.

-Comment savez-vous ? demanda Sebastian se prêtant au jeu.

-Votre tenue, votre posture démontrent que vous êtes dans le service d'une famille riche. À un rang élevé. Le plus haut pour un serviteur. Enfin, votre broche sur le revers de votre veste porte le blason des Phantomhive. Et je le sais aussi surtout parce que nous nous sommes déjà brièvement rencontrés chez la baronne Barnett en septembre dernier. Baronne qui est la tante de votre maitre. Vous étiez venu lui donner une invitation pour une partie de billard. Et vous vous en souvenez aussi. J'ai remarqué que vous m'aviez reconnu ou du moins mon visage ne vous était pas inconnu.

Oui, maintenant, Sebastian s'en souvenait aussi.

-M. Holmes, si je ne m'abuse, sourit le démon. Comment vont vos doigts ? Et votre nez ?

-Très bien. Cette femme a fait des miracles.

Sebastian perçut sans mal l'ironie dans ses propos. Comme il l'avait deviné ce jour-là que Holmes n'était pas venu pour une consultation.

-Vous faîtes parti de Scotland Yard ?

Holmes eut un sourire amer.

-Je me doutais que vous aviez remarquer mon arme ce jour-là. Je faisais parti de la police, oui. J'ai dû quitter mes fonctions précipitamment quelques jours après notre rencontre. Et vous, que voulez-vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Que voulez-vous à Watson ?

-C'est pour une consultation.

L'ancien policier ne l'avait pas cru une seconde et cela n'avait pas été son attention. Sebastian affronta encore quelques secondes son regard perçant et aiguisé comme des poignards. Il était temps de prendre congé.

-Bien, commença t-il. Désolé pour le dérangement. Et peut-être à une prochaine fois, M. Holmes.

-Comptez dessus, M. Michaelis, lâcha Holmes en se laissant retomber dans le canapé.

Ironiquement, le majordome s'inclina et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. Au moment, où il allait refermer la porte, celle-ci se cogna à un flacon en verre. Sebastian baissa les yeux. Un flacon vide de morphine. Il releva les yeux vers le canapé. Holmes ne bougeait pas, son violon reposant à nouveau au creux de son cou. Apparemment, il venait de lui découvrir une faiblesse. Il sourit à cette pensée et ferma la porte.

L'enquête sur le docteur Watson n'avait rien apporté, pensa t-il en descendant, mais il avait pu s'amuser un peu. Et cet homme, Holmes, semblait des plus intéressants. Il lui faudrait faire des recherches sur lui. Et savoir les raisons de sa visite à Madame Red. Pas une consultation. C'était un interrogatoire d'où le malêtre et la colère de la femme quand il était arrivé. Sa visite lui avait donné le temps de se reposer et de reprendre ses esprits. Un interrogatoire, chez un médecin en plein mois de septembre. L'affaire Jack l'Eventreur ? Il savait que c'était Randall, soutenu par Abberline, qui enquêtait. Mais Holmes avait-il fait parti de l'affaire ? C'était possible. Avait-il un rapport avec l'arrêt brutal des meurtres et/ou de leur reprise ?

Assurément, se dt-il en refermant la porte du 221b derrière lui, il se devait d'enquêter sur lui. Sans compter qu'il connaissait son nom de famille. Il l'avait appelé M. Michaelis. Or Madame Red le nommait par son prénom et n'avait pas perdu cette habitude devant l'intrus. Donc, Holmes aussi avait dû fouiner entre temps.

* * *

><p>Les pas du majordome résonnaient sur les marches en bois. Holmes tendait l'oreille, sans cesser de jouer. Il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer. Aussitôt , il se releva, jetant négligemment son violon sur le canapé. Il se précipita à la fenêtre, relevant que le strict minimum d'un coin du rideau pour voir la rue. La haute silhouette de Michaelis apparut dans son champ de vision tandis qu'il traversait la route. Holmes le vit prendre la direction de Regent's Park. Il lâcha le rideau, sauta dans ses chaussures, attrapa sa veste et quitta son appartement. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée, s'arrêtant brièvement au premier pour jeter un coup d'oeil au serviteur qui poursuivait tranquillement son chemin. Enfin, contrairement à d'habitude, il passa par l'arrière de la maison. Une petite porte de service donnait sur la cour et il l'emprunta. S'il sortait par devant, Michaelis le repérerait immédiatement. Une fois dans la cour, il escalada les parpaings et poubelles pour passer par dessus le mur. Il atterrit alors chez les voisins et il se glissa par une petite barrière qui le fit déboucher sur le coin de Baker Street. À une dizaine de mètres de lui, sa proie se mêlait à la foule et s'apprêtait à disparaître par l'angle de Marylebone Road. Lui courir après était aussi vain que stupide. Mais il pouvait le rattraper en toute discrétion. Marylebone était une grande route droite. L'homme n'avait pas le choix. Il devrait poursuivre dans la même direction jusqu'à Regent's Park. Mais Holmes connaissait bien son quartier. Juste en face du parc l'unique croisement de la rue. S'il descendait Baker Street de l'autre côté et contournait par Oxford Street, il n'aurait qu'à remonter Portland Place pour arriver en face du majordome ou presque. La discrétion devait rester de mise, sinon le suivre n'aurait plus aucun intérêt. Ce fut ce qu'il fit en courant le plus vite possible. Heureusement, malgré sa taille relativement moyenne, il gardait des longues jambes ce qui lui conférait un don certain pour la course à pieds. Très utile pour rattraper les criminels ou les majordomes louches.<p>

Ce fut donc en courant comme un dératé qu'il fit son parcours du combattant renversant allégrement la moitié des piétons et risquant d'être responsable d'un accident de cab. Il tourna à Portland Place. Il pouvait déjà voir d'ici l'entrée de Regent's Park et Marylebone Road. À peine fatigué, il piqua un sprint sur les derniers mètres avant de se dissimuler contre une haie afin d'observer la rue à la recherche du majordome. Mais il ne parvenait pas à le voir parmi les badauds. Pourtant vu sa taille, il passait difficilement inaperçu. Aurait-il déjà quitter cette route ? La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il conservait une allure tranquille. Il ne devrait pas avoir dépassé la moitié du chemin. Se serait-il senti suivi ? Aurait-il vu ou deviné le stratagème de Holmes ? Se serait-il mit à courir pour quitter plus vite le quartier ? Fait demi-tour ? En ce cas, où serait-il ? Dans le parc ? Il était immense, il pourrait se cacher n'importe où et le quitter par n'importe quel accès. Et s'il était revenu sur ses pas, il aurait pu aller n'importe où. Sherlock devait se faire une raison. Qu'importe où était Michaelis, il l'avait perdu. Il serra les dents de frustration. Il ne perdait jamais la trace de ceux qu'il filait. Mais apparemment ce majordome avait décidé de faire une exception à la règle. Il donna un coup de pied dans une pierre sur son chemin et descendit Marylebone Road pour retourner à Baker Street.

Une fois chez lui, il appuya son front en sueur sur la vitre. La fraicheur du verre sur sa peau lui fit du bien. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé filer Michaelis. C'était une occasion inespérée et elle ne se produirait pas deux fois.

Il était clair comme de l'eau de roche qu'il n'était pas venu pour une consultation. Seule la perspective d'un interrogatoire était réaliste. Jack l'Éventreur était de retour. Angelina Barnett s'était tenue étrangement tranquille depuis le renvoie de Holmes. Peut-être le fait qu'il avait loué une chambre juste en face de chez elle et l'avait surveillée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pendant presque un mois l'avait influencée ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Carter lui avait dit discrètement que Randall avait depuis classé l'affaire, pensant – espérant – le tueur en série mort. Le directeur de Scotland Yard avait sûrement voulu faire rapidement oublié l'affaire, surtout après sa bourde avec l'arrestation prématurée de John Pizer. Mais un nouveau meurtre avait été perpétré dans la nuit du 1er au 2 novembre. Une façon de la veuve Barnett de fêter ironiquement la Toussaint. Elle n'avait pu combattre plus longtemps son nouveau goût pour le sang. Même si Holmes avait été étonné par son contrôle et sa maîtrise pendant presque deux mois. Au moins, la mort de cette malheureuse avait poussé Randall à rouvrir l'enquête. Il s'était sûrement bien fait taper sur les doigts par le gouvernement. Peut-être un peu trop. Il s'était évidemment glissé incognito parmi les curieux sur les lieux du crime. Et Randall, toujours suivi par Abberline, lui avait semblé sombre, voir déprimé et frustré. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, les policiers n'avaient pas fait grand chose. Le minimum. Ils n'avaient même pas cherché à interroger des voisins de la victime. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Holmes avait compris. Ce qui devait arriver était arrivé : Scotland Yard s'était fait retirer l'enquête.

Sherlock avait déjà vu quelques fois ce cas de figure en quinze ans de carrière dans la police. Lorsque les forces de l'ordre se trouvaient dépassées et que l'affaire prenait de trop grandes proportions, le gouvernement par la voix de la reine en personne les expulsait de l'enquête, les laissant juste sauver les apparences devant le peuple. Victoria faisait appel à ses chiens, ses nobles du mal, pour nettoyer derrière eux. Seuls les intimes de la famille royale et quelques hauts dignitaires le savaient. Holmes l'avait appris à force de fouiner où il devait pas. L'ancien directeur de la police, Lestrade, l'avait couvert et lui avait avoué ce qu'il se tramait dans l'ombre. À cette époque, c'était un certain Vincent Phantomhive qui avait volé l'enquête du jeune inspecteur. Malgré les avertissements et insistance de son supérieur, il avait fouillé dans l'histoire du comte. Mais ses investigations avaient été brutalement arrêté par la mort du noble et sa famille dans un sois-disant incendie. Holmes n'avait rien trouvé d'autre. Même après le retour miraculeux du fils unique de ce dernier accompagné d'un mystérieux majordome. Sebastian Michaelis.

Des années plus tard, l'histoire se répétait. Jack l'Éventreur était confié au comte de Phantomhive. Et comme par hasard, son valet enquêtait sur les médecins.

Holmes doutait qu'un enfant de douze-treize ans doit à la hauteur pour une telle affaire. Mais il se méfiait de ce Michaelis. Il semblait malin un peu trop à dire vrai. Enfin, qu'importe qui menait l'enquête en vérité. Qui était le véritable limier de la reine. Ce qui importait était que l'Éventreur était son affaire et il était hors de question de laisser un enfant ou un majordome la conclure à sa place. Il avait déjà le coupable, pas ce gosse. Il connaissait l'affaire beaucoup mieux, étant là depuis le début. Il avait une nette longueur d'avance. Il devait coincer Angelina Barnett et Grell Sutcliff avant que son cher neveu ne fouille de son côté. Le duo adverse n'était pas idiot. Ils cherchaient déjà vers les médecins. Mais il en avait beaucoup et d'ici quelques jours la saison mondaine s'achevait. Le temps lui était compté. Holmes, lui, avait toutes les cartes en main, il ne lui restait plus qu'à choisir le bon moment pour les abattre. Le jeu pouvait commencer.

En parlant de cartes, il était temps d'en jouer une. Undertaker lui devait une information. La semaine dernière, Watson et lui étaient allés lui rendre visite et ils avaient eu un « bon gratuit » pour des indices. Lorsqu'on avait un indic pareil, on se devait de l'entretenir. Ce que Holmes faisait avec le croque-mort. Maintenant, il devait être entré en possession du corps de la dernière victime. Peut-être quelques nouveaux indices n'attendaient qu'à être cueillis en ce moment même.

* * *

><p>-Undertaker ?<p>

Comme toujours le croque-mort surgit de l'ombre dans un ricanement. Holmes s'était rapidement habitué et ne sursautait plus. Pas même un cillement. Il se contentait de rentrer et de s'installer sur un des cercueils fermés. Undertaker l'y rejoignit.

-Quelle ponctualité, mon cher Holmes, fit-il. J'ai reçu notre nouvelle cliente ce matin-même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur elle ?

-Son sort ressemble en tous points à celui d'Annie Chapman.

-Pas de surenchère dans la violence ?

-Non. Isabella Johnson. Quarante-deux ans. Par contre, elle n'est pas morte sur le coup. Son assassin l'a ratée. Son égorgement n'a pas été assez précis. Elle est morte plusieurs minutes après.

-Elle a pu assister aux débuts des réjouissance. Il y en a qui n'ont décidément pas de chance dans la vie et ça doit les poursuivre dans la mort. Rien de plus ? Toujours la même arme ? Pas d'indices qui pourraient me permettre de la coincer ?

-Toujours la même rengaine. Mais il y a d'autres nouveautés à côté.

-Lesquelles ?

-Tu n'es plus le seul joueur.

-Le fils Phantomhive et son majordome ? Oui, je le sais déjà.

-Tu apprends les nouvelles plus vite que moi, j'ai l'impression, bouda Undertaker.

-Je n'ai pas de mérite. Michaelis est venu me rendre visite.

-Il y a quelque chose que tu ignores : ils ne sont pas tous seuls.

-Ils sont avec qui ? Pas avec Randall quand même ?

-Non, mieux : avec cette chère Madame Red.

-Qui ?

-Madame Red, mais toi tu la connais sous son vrai nom : Angelina Barnett.

-QUOI ?

Holmes se leva brutalement du cercueil, manquant de le faire tomber.

-La sale chienne ! cracha t-il. Elle profite de la confiance de son neveu pour s'infiltrer dans l'enquête. Je doute qu'il pense à soupçonner sa tante qui le suit partout. On regarde jamais la solution quand elle est à côté de nous. Elle est maligne. Elle a bien joué son coup.

-Mais elle ignore que tu le sais.

-Je vais devoir tout accélérer. Jouer ma carte ultime. Je me la réservais pour le combat final, mais je ne peux décemment attendre plus longtemps. Elle risque de mener ce gosse par le bout du nez et tout ficher en l'air. Sale morveux ! Il peut pas se moucher tout seul ? Je file.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la sortie et disparut.

* * *

><p>Grell Sutcliff avait beaucoup de défauts. C'était un fait. Même lui ne niait pas. Au contraire, il aimait les afficher. Les vices, voilà bien ce qui caractérisait un individu, non ? Personne n'avait les mêmes. Ni la même quantité. La plupart des gens en avait honte, les cachait. Mais pas Sutcliff. Il fallait avouer que personne ne lui disait ses qualités. Il avait fini par croire lui-même qu'il n'en avait pas. Qu'il était juste un défaut ambulant. Mais avec tellement de facettes. Et le jeune majordome était un homme à multiples facettes. Des facettes qu'il aimait arborer dans chacun de ses défauts.<p>

En surface, on distinguait en premier sa maladresse et son manque de confiance maladives. Voici bien des visages qui énervaient Madame Red, sa maitresse. Mais quels visages ! De la poudre aux yeux. Grell n'avait de maladresse que son contact avec les gens. Ses gestes savaient être précis. Il n'avait jamais rien laissé tomber avant de devenir majordome. Mais il fallait bien rester dans l'ombre, éviter les soupçons. Qui pourrait croire une minute que le pauvre petit et timide et si honteusement maladroit Grell Sutcliff avait du sang sur les mains ? Personne. À part ce maudit Sherlock Holmes.

Peut-être en avait-il trop fait avec ce timoré personnage ? Il aimait tant le spectacle. Ce n'était pas un rôle des plus enviables, mais des plus tenaces à jouer. Il démontrait son talent avec un plaisir manifeste. Mais toujours avec ce goût doux-amer à l'arrière de la gorge. On ne le regardait plus. Lui qui aimait tant être le centre de l'attention. Quel gâchis ! Mais ce sacrifice en valait la peine. Lorsque la nuit tombait et qu'il guidait Angelina Barnett dans les bas-fonds de Whitechapel, il se sentait plus libre que jamais. Ses chaînes volontaires ou pas se brisaient et un autre talent se dévoilait avec pour seul spectateur la lune.

La mort. Tel un poison, il infusait la mort dans chaque centimètre de la peau de ces femmes trop légères, trop vulgaires. Tel la peste, il infectait quiconque le toucher. Comme Madame Red. Sans succomber, elle se teintait elle aussi de ce doux et envoutant parfum de la mort. Comme le sang teintait si artistiquement ses gants, se mêlant harmonieusement à ses robes rouges.

Ah ! Le rouge ! Quelle délicieuse couleur ! Beaucoup d'ignorants portaient le noir en hommage à la mort. Ce noir sans lumière, sans relief, sans vie, sans caractère. Une couleur qui n'en est pas une, une absence comme un trou dans l'univers. Était-ce ainsi que ces idiots d'humains voyaient la mort ? Quel ridicule ! Non, la mort était rouge. Elle était passionnelle, vive. Elle frappait avec grâce et cruauté. Elle emportait tout sur son passage. On ne voyait qu'elle. Le rouge, c'était la mort. Le rouge, c'était la vie. Le sang qui transportait cette vie si précieuse dans les veines n'était-il pas rouge ? Un rouge sombre et chaud, au goût de métal. La mort était la vie et la vie était la mort. Comme le rouge était la mort, la vie, l'amour , la passion, la violence. Comment pouvait-on négliger une telle couleur ? Une couleur qui résumait à elle seule le fondement de l'humanité. Cette humanité à la fois si fascinante et si pitoyable.

_ Il aimait la mort, elle aimait la vie,_

_Il vivait pour elle, elle est morte pour lui._

Voilà comment en deux vers, l'humanité se résumait. Pour Grell, le doute ne se faisait pas. La mort l'emportait toujours. Pourquoi se fatiguer à choisir ? C'était elle qu'il fallait aimer. Et il l'aimait tant, la servait avec une fidélité hors norme. Cette dame vêtue de rouge, sans visage, où la cruauté se mêlait à la douceur. Si tant de personnes se suicidaient, ce n'était pas pour rien. Mais, au fond, qu'importe ces fourmis qui s'agitaient pour se faire une place qui n'aurait jamais lieu d'être. Toutes finissaient au même point. Sutcliff était bien au dessus de tout cela. Il était un dieu, un dieu de la mort. Il n'était pas soumise à elle, il était elle. Il était sa main, sa précieuse faucheuse. Même s'il devait avouer que parmi ces petites fourmis noires, certaines sortaient du lot et pouvaient devenir rouges. Madame Red en était, comme son surnom le démontrait. Lui qui haïssait les femmes et méprisaient les humains avait été ébloui par ce petit brin de dame caché sous ses robes rouges tâchées de sang. Elle éclairait cette ruelle sombre et miteuse comme un phare dans la nuit. Le cadavre encore chaud à ses pieds, le poignard écarlate à la main, son visage surpris et perdu, elle avait croisé ses yeux et il avait su à ce moment-là qu'il avait trouvé son alter-ego.

Certes, cette chère Angelina avait eu besoin de quelques cours, mais elle se révélait être une élève attentive et intéressée. Bien que la pratique n'avait pas été son fort à leurs débuts. Elle n'osait pas assez. Pourtant,elle avait un tel potentiel en elle. Elle s'était approché de la ligne avec cette trainée de Tabram cet été, puis l'avait franchie au meurtre suivant. À présent, elle semblait au sommet de son art. Mais tout ne se passait pas comme prévu.

D'abord, cet homme, cet inspecteur mal fagoté et vulgaire avait commencé à mettre son nez dans leurs affaires alors que tout se déroulait à merveille. Heureusement, ils avaient bien joué leurs cartes et Madame Red s'en était tirée comme une reine face à l'ennemi. Au grand étonnement de son complice, elle avait gardé un sang-froid et une analyse parfaits. Lui qui avait craint qu'elle ne se trahisse avait été une fois de plus époustouflé par sa maitresse. Mais Holmes était tenace lui aussi. Têtu et stupide comme une chien dirait Spears. Il ne lâchait pas son os une fois qu'il l'avait entrevu. Grell avait aussi ce défaut. Et il commençait à se lasser de ce petit jeu. Surtout qu'à présent deux nouveaux joueurs squattaient son terrain : Phantomhive et son – magnifique – majordome. Angelina souhaitait s'en charger personnellement. Soit. Mais elle oubliait son vieil ennemi Holmes. Même éloigné de l'enquête, renvoyé de Scotland Yard, il restait vivant et alerte. Il était un danger. Un danger beaucoup plus important que ce morveux. Puisque Madame ne s'en chargeait point, il le ferait. Éliminer les nuisibles ne faisait-il pas non plus parti du métier de majordome ? Et Holmes était un chien galeux et affamé à écraser. Définitivement cette fois. Le jeu avait assez duré.

Oui, Grell Sutcliff avait de nombreux défauts : sadique, excessif, possessif, buté, méprisant, méprisable, pervers, arrogant, énervant, fatiguant, fainéant, curieux, violent, jaloux, meurtrier et bien d'autres encore. Mais il y en avait deux qu'il n'avait pas : l'idiotie et l'imprudence.

C'était cette constatation qui l'avait poussé à agir, malgré les impératifs qu'il avait reçus. Sa maitresse faisait encore parfois preuve de faiblesse et cela risquerait fort de la perdre un jour. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une humaine. En attendant, il serait sa main. Une main indépendante et sans miséricorde ni doute.

Sutcliff marchait tranquillement à travers Londres. Il n'avait pas encore de destination précise, mais cela n'était qu'une question de temps qu'il comptait voir se régler rapidement. Le soir tombait. Bientôt la nuit, son royaume, lui servirait de couverture au sein de la capitale anglaise. Le ciel se faisait entre chien et loup. Son bleu clair et insipide se faisait dévorer par les reflets rouges et noirs du crépuscule. Quelle beauté ! Un frisson parcourut entièrement le corps du dieu de la mort. Avec un gémissement de contentement, il s'élança et sauta de toit en toit. C'était l'heure du chasseur.

Rapidement, il atteignit Baker Street. Il trouva sans difficulté la fenêtre de l'appartement de Holmes. Il se laissa glisser sur les gouttières et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Sa proie lui tournait le dos. Il pouvait voir sa nuque baissée. Elle semblait affaissée sur le fauteuil et ne rien faire d'autre. Inerte. Sans défense. C'était trop facile.

Maintenant, comment le tuer ? Avec sa faux ? Tentant mais trop reconnaissable. Même s'il ne faisait plus parti de Scotland Yard et que l'affaire de Jack l'Éventreur n'était plus de son ressort, il valait mieux rester prudent. Le poignarder ou l'égorger restait tout aussi efficace et plus commun. Pas de risque qu'on ne remonte jusqu'à lui ou Madame Red. Grell sortit un simple couteau de cuisine de sa veste. C'était avec ce dernier qu'il avait menacé Holmes deux mois auparavant. Un coup en plein coeur ou sur la trachée ? Telle était la question. L'égorgement lui plaisait mieux. La mort était plus lente, plus douloureuse, plus sanglante, mais muette. Le Shinigami se mordit la lèvre. Oui, tout ce sang si rouge qui teinterait bientôt la peau de Sherlock Holmes. Celui-ci n'était pas vraiment beau, mais le liquide pourpre lui donnerait du charme dans la mort. Tout le monde ne devenait-il pas beau frappé par la faux funeste ?

Holmes devait avoir suffisamment d'ennemis pour que sa mort passe inaperçue. Surtout si elle était banale et à portée de tous. Souriant, il approcha la main de la fenêtre. À cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit avec éclat sur une petite vieille femme. Précipitamment, il s'écarta. Il pourrait aisément les tuer tous les deux, mais l'un crierait pendant qu'il tuerait l'autre. Après les voisins risqueraient de débarquer et quelqu'un pourrait le voir. Il valait mieux éviter les risques. Holmes n'en valait pas la peine. Il resta à l'abri des regards, à côté de la fenêtre, l'oreille tendue.

-Rangez-moi tout cela, M. Holmes, ordonnait la vieille.

-Non.

Sans problème, Grell reconnaissait la voix de l'ancien inspecteur. Toujours cette arrogance insupportable. Le seul qui l'énervait autant avec seulement sa voix était le neveu de Madame Red. Comment un gosse de douze ans pouvait-il posséder autant de suffisance ? Même Holmes était plus supportable.

-Je ne suis pas votre gouvernante ! Alors, remettez cet appartement en ordre. J'en ai assez que ce lieu ressemble à un dépotoir. Que dira M. Watson quand il rentrera ?

-La même chose que vous, je suppose.

-S'en est assez. Pour l'amour de Dieu, rangez !

-Peux pas. Je suis parataxiphobe.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-J'ai la phobie du rangement.

-Ce n'est pas possible.

-Bien sûr que si, puisqu'une phobie est totalement irrationnelle. On peut avoir la phobie de tout et n'importe quoi. Y compris du rangement.

-Vous êtes la personne la plus rationnelle que je connaisse. Je doute que vous ayez des phobies aussi stupides que celle-ci. Cependant, il est temps de combattre vos peurs et de ranger.

Grell jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. L'heure du diner avait sonné une demie-heure auparavant. Il était encore en retard. Saleté de bonne femme !

-Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, marmonna t-il en fixant la nuque de Holmes.

Celle-ci se raidit soudain et Sutcliff eut juste le temps de disparaître quand Sherlock tourna la tête. Personne. Pourtant, il aurait cru... Il s'était senti observé, menacé. Mais personne.

-M. Holmes, daignez au moins m'écouter !

* * *

><p>John Watson entra dans son appartement, épuisé. Il enleva avec des gestes de zombi son manteau, laissant tomber sa mallette de médecin. Son patient était décédé ce matin. Il n'avait rien pu faire, à part le soulager avec de la morphine pendant ses derniers instants. Il détestait ces moments-là. Se sentir si inutile. L'impression d'enterrer les gens plutôt que de les sauver. Voir la vie fuir entre ses doigts comme s'il n'était même pas là. Il s'effondra dans un fauteuil. Il entendit du bruit dans la chambre de Holmes. Il soupira. Il n'allait pas tarder à l'avoir sur son dos. Pas de repos pour les braves. Il remarqua alors en face de lui un exemplaire du <em>Times<em>, datant de quelques jours. Il souffla un « non » quasi désespéré quand il vit sa une on ne pouvait plus explicite : _Le Retour de Jack l'Éventreur_.

-Vous tombez bien, Watson, s'exclama la voix de Sherlock derrière lui. Je vois que vous avez appris les dernières nouvelles. En ce cas, je n'ai pas besoin de m'expliquer. Suivez-moi.

-Où ? demanda le docteur, las.

-Voir la prochaine victime.

-Quoi ? Vous connaissez la prochaine victime ?

-Oui. Mary Jane Kelly, affirma d'un ton agacé son colocataire. Dépêchez-vous, elle peut se faire tuer à n'importe quel moment.

Watson entendit les pas de Holmes passer derrière lui, puis la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer.

-Daignerez-vous un jour m'attendre ? demanda t-il en se levant avec difficultés.

Plus tard, le docteur suivait de près son ami dans les ruelles désertes de Whitechapel. Toujours ce même quartier maudit. Sur la route, Holmes lui avait expliqué comme il avait découvert l'identité de la future proie de Jack l'Éventreur. Lors de sa dernière fouille chez la baronne Barnett, il avait trouvé sa liste de patientes. Mary Kelly faisait en faisait partie. Elle était la dernière. L'autre avait été tué quelques jours auparavant. Certes, celle que l'on surnommait Madame Red avait dû avoir d'autres patientes depuis, mais il y avait de fortes probabilité qu'elle veuille les tuer par ordre chronologique.

-On est arrivé, annonça Holmes.

Ils étaient dans une impasse. Une vieille maison plain-pied formait le mur du fond. Holmes frappa à la porte. Une voix jeune et essoufflée de femme rétorqua :

-J'suis occupée !

-Bien, on va attendre que vous ayez terminé. Prenez votre temps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme, le chapeau enfoncé sur ses yeux, quitta la demeure en les bousculant. Apparemment, l'intervention de Holmes lui avait coupé tous ses effets. Juste après une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année apparut dans l'ouverture de la porte. Elle les dévisagea, la moue boudeuse.

-Mademoiselle Kelly ?

-Oui, c'est moi. Vous voulez quoi ?

-Vous sauvez la vie, répondit Holmes.

-J'ignorais que j'étais en danger de mort, ricana t-elle.

-Et pourtant si, puisque vous êtes la prochaine victime de Jack l'Éventreur.

Le sourire de Mary Jane Kelly disparu.

-C'est quoi cette plaisanterie ? Elle est de très mauvais goût.

-Je ne plaisante pas. Je suis l'inspecteur chargé de l'affaire et tout porte à croire que vous êtes la suivante sur la liste.

-Vous êtes de Scotland Yard ? Je peux voir vot'plaque ?

-Oui, sans problème, fit Holmes en en sortant une de sa veste.

À peine, son interlocutrice eut-elle le temps d'identifier la provenance qu'il la rengaina.

-En attendant que l'on puisse piéger l'assassin, il serait plus prudent, et je pense que vous en conviendriez, de vous mettre à l'abri. Prenez le minimum et suivez-nous, je vous prie.

-Là, tout de suite ? Mais...

-Vous préférez rester ici une minute de plus et risquer de vous faire étriper ? Libre à vous, mademoiselle.

-Je vais faire mon sac, annonça t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Quand elle eut refermé la porte, Watson en profita pour demander à voix basse :

-Randall vous a laissé votre plaque ?

-Non, non, c'est la sienne. Je lui faisais régulièrement les poches quand il m'énervait. J'en ai plein des comme ça.

Rapidement, Mary Kelly réapparut avec un sac. Elle referma soigneusement sa porte à clé. Ce qui aux yeux de Holmes était superficiel puisque qu'un simple coup de pied suffirait à éventrer la cloison. Il l'invita une nouvelle fois à les suivre. Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement motivée ou confiante, mais elle était terrifiée. Alors, sans un mot, elle leur emboita le pas.

Elle ne se remit à parler que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Baker Street.

-On est où ?

-Dans votre cachette provisoire, annonça Holmes.

-Ici ? Vous cachez des gens ici ?

-A Scotland Yard, nous n'avons ni lit ni nourriture, mais des pervers. Ici, vous avez un lit, un garde-manger et deux gardes du corps aucunement intéressés par vos services. À vous de voir, je ne vous force pas.

-Non, mais ici c'est bien. Surtout comparé à chez moi. C'est... douillet ? proposa t-elle en observant la pièce d'un œil critique.

-Je ne suis aucunement responsable de l'état du salon, intervint Watson. Venez, je vais vous conduire dans une chambre, que vous pussiez déposer vos affaires. Habitable ou pas la chambre ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ma chambre est inhabitable, marmonna Holmes en s'effondrant dans le canapé.

-Elle est impossible d'accès, alors.

La fin de la journée se déroula tranquillement. Mary Kelly s'était très vite mise à l'aise. Elle avait rapidement posé des questions à ses gardiens. Allant de la recherche sur Jack l'Éventreur, leur travail dans la police au dîner du soir. Même si la fin de l'après-midi fut assez agité. En effet, quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Mme Hudson venue les voir pour le loyer en voyant qu'ils étaient accompagnés d'une femme. De mauvaise vie qui plus est.

-Je ne veux pas de ce genre de comportement sous mon toit ! C'est parfaitement indécent. Je vous connaissez beaucoup de vices, mais pas celui-là. M. Holmes, vous devriez avoir honte.

-Pourquoi moi ? s'offusqua t-il. Je ne suis pas le seul homme qui habite ici à ce que je sache !

Il y eut aussi des prises de bec au sujet du rangement. Apparemment, la jeune prostituées était une maniaque du ménage. Au grand damne de Holmes qui voyait ses affaires disparaître du sol pour les armoires dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Mais l'ancien inspecteur ne renonçait pas à son capharnaüm préféré et remettait tout « en ordre » sur son passage. Au grand damne de Watson qui voyait sa précieuse ligne imaginaire franchie plus d'une fois.

Le soir approchait à grands pas. Et le docteur surprit Mary sur le point de fuir à l'anglaise.

-Miss Kelly, où comptez-vous aller ?

Alerté en entendant la question, Holmes déboula de sa chambre. Effectivement, la jeune femme avait remis son manteau et semblait prête à sortir.

-J'ai un rendez-vous avec un client dans moins d'une heure. C'était prévu depuis longtemps, expliqua t-elle.

-Malheureusement, je crains qu'il faille rater ce rendez-vous, miss, intervint Holmes.

-Je ne peux pas. C'est un de mes plus fidèles clients. Et en plus, il est généreux. J'peux pas le laisser tomber. Financièrement, ça aura des répercutions terribles pour moi. Je peux pas me le permettre.

-Vous risquez de vous faire tuer en sortant. Vous pouvez bien renoncer à quelques livres en échange de votre vie, non ?

-Mais pour vivre, il faut manger. Et pour manger il faut quelques livres, mon cher monsieur ! rétorqua Mary. Je ne fais pas ça par plaisir, croyez-le bien.

-Vous voulez manger ? Aucun problème. Watson vous paiera le restaurant.

-Parfaitement ! affirma le docteur. Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que vous êtes un gentleman et pas moi.

-Essayez de comprendre, gémit-elle. Je commence à m'en sortir financièrement. J'ai des clients fidèles qui paient bien. Si je commence à les laisser tomber, c'est fichu pour moi. Et je n'aurais plus qu'à crever de faim.

Watson attrapa Holmes par le bras et l'éloigna de Mary Kelly pour lui parler.

-Jack ne frappe que la nuit, lui murmura t-il. Le soleil ne se couche que dans deux heures. Si son client n'est pas trop loin, elle peut revenir avant. Au pire, on ira la chercher.

-Très bien. De plus, s'il frappe maintenant, ce ne serait vraiment pas de chance. Bien miss, fit-il en se tournant vers Mary, nous vous laissons jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Si vous n'êtes pas revenue d'ici, nous viendrons vous chercher.

-Merci, souffla t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

-Et...

-Quoi ?

-Pas d'imprudence.

-Je suis toujours prudente, M. Holmes. Ça fait parti du métier.

Elle referma la porte derrière avec un petit sourire. Sans savoir qu'elle venait de se condamner à mort.

Le soleil se couchait sur Londres. Elle n'était toujours pas rentrée. Holmes, agité, observait la rue à travers la vitre inondée par la pluie. Watson, sur le fauteuil, lui, triturait sa canne, anxieux. Soudain, son compagnon se détacha de son poste d'observation et se jeta presque sur son manteau. Le médecin qui avait gardé sa veste près de lui n'eut qu'à tendre le bras. Il était temps d'aller rejoindre la jeune femme.

Ils se précipitèrent dans la rue et sautèrent dans le premier fiacre qui passait. À la terreur d'un petit bourgeois qui l'occupait. Ils se firent conduire jusqu'aux limites de Whitechapel et descendirent sans payer. Au grand damne de leur compagnon infortuné de voyage. Toujours à la même allure, ils parcoururent les rues sombres et désertes. Holmes guidait son compagnon. Il n'hésitait jamais, prenait des raccourcis par des petites ruelles ou passant dans les cours des immeubles délabrés. Watson ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le sens de l'orientation et la connaissance des lieux de son camarade. Enfin, ils approchèrent du 13 Miller's Court.

Holmes déboucha en courant dans la ruelle qui menait chez Mary Kelly. La porte était grande ouverte. Watson sentit son coeur rater un battement. Elle n'aurait jamais dû être ouverte. Les deux hommes se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Mais sans espoir. Et la scène à laquelle ils s'attendaient et qu'il craignaient s'exposa à leurs yeux.

La maison de la jeune femme se résumait à une pièce unique. Une chambre avec un coin cuisine. Et sur le lit, la dépouille dépecée de Mary Kelly. Les draps, les vêtements, les murs, le sol, tout était recouvert de sang. L'odeur de la mort suintait des murs. La robe déchirée était tellement alourdie d'hémoglobine qu'on pouvait se demandait comment elle tenait encore sur le corps. Le duo infernal s'était déchainé sur elle. Si seulement, elle avait été simplement éventrée. Mais non. Toute la chair du ventre aux cuisse avait été consciencieusement arraché. Ses viscères étaient éparpillées dans la pièce comme si on s'était amusé à les balancer. Ses assassins lui avaient aussi coupé les seins en plus du cou. Sa tête ne tenait qu'à quelques maigres tendons. Plusieurs organes et morceaux de peau avaient été posé dans différents endroits de la pièce. Que ce soit la table, la cuisine ou à coté de la victime. Ses jambes étaient tellement écartées que Holmes ignorait que cela fut possible. Les yeux vides et écarquillés, le visage lacéré, Mary Kelly le fixait, la tête penchée sur le côté comme figée dans une supplication muette. Le coeur au bord des lèvres, le teint cadavérique, il s'approcha plus près du corps. Quelque chose de sombre et de compact trônait près du crâne de la jeune femme. En se penchant, il reconnut un sein, un rein et … l'utérus ? Surpris, il se redressa. L'utérus ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas emporté comme toujours l'utérus ? Que s'était-il passé pour qu'ils renoncent à leur morbide rituel ?

Derrière lui, il entendit Watson vomir. Le pauvre docteur n'avait même pas osé entrer dans la maison. Mais le peu qu'il distinguait de la porte lui suffisait amplement. Holmes déglutit en grimaçant pour s'empêcher de l'imiter. Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il vit. Il sortit lentement de la maison, les yeux baissé sur le sol.

-Watson,nous ne sommes pas les premiers venus.

-Certes, il est évident que votre baronne et son majordome l'étaient, bredouilla le médecin, toujours penché en avant.

-Non, à part eux je veux dire. Regardez, fit-il en montrant une tache brunâtre à quelques pas. Quelqu'un vous a devancé dans la régurgitation. Les auteurs de ce massacre ne rendraient pas devant leur propre œuvre. Une personne, ou plusieurs, est venue et a trouvé le corps. Elle les a interrompus en plein travail.

-Comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas fini. D'après ce que j'ai vu, ça me semblait bien avancé pourtant.

-Ils n'ont pas pris l'utérus. Ils ont tout laissé sur place. Ils ont eu de la visite.

Il enjamba le vomi et observa attentivement la ruelle. Il la parcourut de long en large et en travers. Il se penchait à intervalles irrégulières, sortait sa loupe, observait le sol, les murs, se relevait, reprenait sa marche. Watson le regardait faire, le suivant des yeux. Les jambes tremblantes, l'estomac trop fragile, il se sentait inutile. Et leur protégée était morte. Ils avaient échoué. Ils n'auraient jamais dû la laisser sortir. À croire que Jack l'attendait en bas de chez eux. Il se rappela les paroles prononcée par Holmes lors de la découverte du premier corps officiel, celui de Mary Nichols. _C'était prémédité. Il l'attendait peut-être même au coin de la rue. L'observait peut-être depuis des jours. _Barnett et son complice espionnaient-ils la petite Kelly ? Avaient-ils agi sous leurs yeux sans qu'ils ne remarquent rien ?

-Ils se sont battus et très violemment. Il y a sûrement un mort. Peut-être plus, intervint Holmes.

Watson se tourna vers lui et l'écouta avec attention faire sa démonstration. Tout plutôt que de continuer à penser au triste sort de Miss Kelly.

-Il y a du sang en grande quantité un peu partout. Des traces de lutte. Sur le mur par exemple. Il est très abîmé, presque éventré. Les marques ressemblent à celles retrouvées sur les victimes. Il a utilisé son arme contre quelqu'un et a voulu l'épingler au mur. Il y a du sang, beaucoup de sang sur les pierres. Là-bas, il y a eu un cadavre. Il y a une grande flaque de sang. Un corps blessé a reposé ici longtemps, sans bouger. Et vu la quantité de sang qu'il a perdu, il n'y a aucune chance de survie. Cependant, c'est trop loin du mur pour que ce soit le même. Là, les pavés sont défoncés. J'ignore ce qui a pu faire cela. C'est comme si on avait balancé un boulet dessus. Il y a un nombre important d'éraflures un peu partout. Preuve qu'on a agitait l'arme du crime pour tuer quelqu'un. Cette personne est rapide et a de bons réflexes. À part le mur, il n'y a aucune trace qu'elle ait été gravement blessé. Ils étaient quatre minimum.

-Comment ça quatre ?

-Nos deux assassins : Barnett et Sutcliff. Et nos deux témoins. L'un d'eux a dégobillé. Il devait être assez faible après. Celui qui a affronté le duo ne l'était pas. Il y a eu un mort. Un blessé grave, voir peut-être mort également. Par contre, aucune trace de leur départ. À croire qu'après leur affrontement, ils se sont évanouis dans la nature. Watson, je suis prêt à parier que tout ceci est l'œuvre de Ciel Phantomhive et de son majordome. Le petit est le limier de la reine et le serviteur son pion. À moins que ce ne soit l'inverse. Que l'enfant ne soit qu'une image pour le public. C'est un gosse après tout. Sans doute, plus vraisemblable d'ailleurs. Mais s'il n'est que la face visible de l'iceberg, que faisait-il ici ? Après, y a t-il un autre à par son majordome qui accomplisse les bases besognes ? Possible. Cela demande réflexion. Mais le plus important...

-Qui est mort ?

-Ce doit être une moitié de Jack l'Éventreur. Sinon, ils auraient pu emporter l'utérus après le combat. L'un d'eux est mort, voir les deux. Si il y a un survivant, il a pris précipitamment la fuite. Le chien fidèle de sa gracieuse majesté a fait le ménage. God save the Queen ! conclut-il d'un ton ironique.

-Je ne vois pas la preuve que ce soit ce Phantomhive et son majordome qui soient venus ici, fit remarquer Watson. En plus, c'est qui Phantomhive ?

-Secret défense, Watson.

Holmes se pencha et ramassa un objet noir sur le sol. Il s'approcha de son compagnon et le lui agita sous le nez. C'était un morceau de tissus déchiré engorgé de sang et d'eau de pluie.

-Ceci, cher docteur, est un morceau d'une veste noire. D'un frac plus exactement. C'est de la laine d'excellente qualité. Du Yorkshire, si je ne m'abuse. Celui qui la portait a les moyens. Les rares fois où j'ai vu le majordome de la famille Phantomhive, il portait un long frac noir de cette laine. Je doute qu'il s'agisse d'un hasard.

Il resta un moment silencieux, le regard dans le vide, faisant glisser l'étoffe entre ses doigts.

-Il est temps de partir, Watson. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Dès demain, il faudra que j'aille rendre visite à Madame Barnett. Si elle vit encore. Sinon, nous pourrons conclure que l'affaire Jack l'Éventreur est terminée.

« Et que je me suis fait passer devant par un morveux et son larbin. »

* * *

><p>Les cloches de l'église dansaient. Elles paraissaient si insouciantes, si gaies. Et surtout tellement insolentes pour un enterrement. Les bancs étaient pleins. Des gens parlaient à voix basse, pleuraient ou le feignaient. La plupart gardait la tête baissée, pensant certainement à autre chose. Mais la bienséance leur interdisait de le montrer. La nef était occupée par un cercueil étroit, débordant de fleurs blanches. Angelina Barnett, née Dulles, y reposait, immaculée dans sa robe blanche. La cérémonie puait l'hypocrisie et la mascarade. Cette sensation se trainait, amère, dans la gorge et le ventre de Sherlock Holmes.<p>

Une partie de Jack l'Éventreur était morte. Le reste avait disparu dans la nature sans laisser de trace, comme si Grell Sutcliff n'avait jamais foulé cette terre. Peut-être était-il mort également, mais sa disparition n'avait aucune importance. Il n'était qu'un simple majordome. Sa maitresse, en revanche, baronne et médecin, avait droit aux meilleurs honneurs. En découvrant le décès, Holmes avait poussé ses investigations sans rien trouver de plus. Tout le ramenait au comte Phantomhive et son entourage. Malgré tous ses efforts acharnés, il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la trace de Sutcliff. Aujourd'hui, il se terrait dans l'ombre au fond de l'église, assistant de loin aux funérailles de la criminelle. Non pas qu'il la regrettait ou autre. Mais il espérait recueillir de nouvelles informations, voir s'approcher de cet enfant et de son majordome. Plus il apprendrait sur eux, mieux il se porterait. Il avait un dossier à rouvrir.

En attendant, il entendait vaguement le prêtre débiter d'un ton monocorde son discours. Watson, à ses côtés, restait plus silencieux qu'une tombe. Sherlock laissa échapper une exclamation de mépris.

-Que d'hypocrisie ! cracha t-il. L'être humain est pitoyable à feindre le regret quand un autre meure. Je ne comprends pas la raison des funérailles. Non, vraiment. Quelle perte de temps ! Quel ennui !

-Holmes, faites moins de bruit.

-Comme si tous ses gens avaient perdu une personne chère. Je suis certain que trois-quart ne connaissait même pas son prénom.

Il ricana.

-Lamentable, lâcha t-il.

Un de leurs voisins d'en face se retourna, la mine réprobatrice.

-Vous avez pas bientôt fini vos bavardages derrière ? demanda t-il dans un souffle. Un peu de respect pour la défunte.

-Comme s'il restait quelque chose à respecter, lança Holmes d'un ton dédaigneux en haussant les épaules. Et côté respect, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Je vous ai vu raconter des blagues avant le début de la cérémonie. Vous et vos petits copains étiez morts de rire à l'entrée du cercueil.

L'homme échappa une exclamation outrée et reporta son attention sur la nef.

-Morts de rire ? répéta doucement Watson. Votre humour est des plus douteux aujourd'hui.

-J'ai trouvé que c'était de circonstances.

La cérémonie religieuse s'étirait à l'infini. Les paroles du prêtre résonnaient inlassablement contre les murs et les vitraux. Entre ses phrases, seuls les sanglots d'une petite blonde brisait le silence. Mais Holmes n'y prêtait aucune attention. Il avait beau décortiquer l'assemblée du regard, il ne trouvait pas le comte ni personne de sa maison. Pas terrible pour son image s'il ne se présentait même pas à l'enterrement de sa chère tante.

Soudain, après un énième soupir de Holmes, la porte s'ouvrit. Le soleil illumina violemment l'office. La silhouette d'un jeune garçon tranchait dans la lumière. D'une douzaine d'années, pâle et menu, il portait sur son épaule une longue robe rouge. Le tissus écarlate ressortait sur ses habits sombres. Son œil unique regardait droit devant lui, le visage de marbre. Des chuchotements s'élevèrent sur son passage.

-C'est le comte Phantomhive ?

Holmes dressa l'oreille. Ainsi, c'était lui, cet enfant qui reprenait le flambeau familial. Qui avait fait éliminer un tueur en série malgré leurs liens de sang. Il paraissait chétif, presque malade. L'ancien inspecteur était presque déçu. Le garçon s'arrêta devant le cercueil et déposa la robe à l'intérieur. Il parla au cadavre, mais Holmes n'entendait pas ses paroles d'ici. Il détourna son regard de lui et fouilla l'église. Si le maitre était là, le chien ne devait pas être loin. Il trouva finalement le majordome. Il était resté dehors. Il faisait le pied de grue à côté d'une carriole funèbre remplie de pétales rouges. Poussée par un vent sorti de nulle part, celles-ci s'engouffrèrent dans l'église, terminant leur course en tornade autour du cercueil.

-Nous perdons notre temps, décréta Holmes. Nous partons Watson.

-En plein milieu de la cérémonie ? s'offusqua le docteur.

-Personne ne nous regarde. Et je ne tiens pas à rester pour le vin d'honneur.

Sans bruit, il se leva et poussa son camarade à faire de même. Discrètement, ils quittèrent l'édifice. En passant devant le corbillard, ils aperçurent Undertaker debout à l'autre extrémité. Il ricana d'ailleurs légèrement en les apercevant. Watson détourna le regard en grimaçant, toujours gêné par la présence de l'extravagant croque-mort. Holmes lui s'arrêta brièvement devant Michaelis. Le jeune homme leva un sourcil unique signe de sa surprise. Son visage, le reste de son corps, restait aussi expressif qu'une statue. Les yeux bruns et carmins se rencontrèrent. Puis Holmes baissa les siens, détaillant brièvement la tenue du majordome. Il portait un long manteau noir, mais par l'encolure, il pouvait apercevoir un morceau du col sombre de son frac. Il esquissa un sourire.

-Jolie veste, commenta t-il d'un ton badin. Apparemment, le métier de majordome paie plus que ne je ne l'imaginais.

Michaelis ne répondit, se contentant d'un sourire entendu, à tendance malsaine. Holmes sentait le regard d'Undertaker sur sa nuque aussi sûrement que s'il avait des yeux derrière la tête. Le rictus du serviteur s'agrandit, une étrange lueur dans ses pupilles, et il inclina brièvement la tête en disant calmement :

-Bonne journée, M. Holmes.

-À bientôt, je suppose, répondit Sherlock avant de tourner les talons, rejoignant Watson quelques mètres plus loin.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans leur appartement. Holmes se dirigea vers une armoire débordante de papiers et de dossiers. Sans douceur, il repoussa ceux qui étaient devant, les laissant tomber à terre sous les exclamations de Watson. Enfin, il tira à lui un dossier racorni et jauni. Jamais il n'aurait cru le revoir celui-là.

-Holmes, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

-Je rouvre un dossier, mon cher, répondit-il en l'ouvrant.

Sur la couverture marron deux mots écrits à l'encre ressortaient : _Dossier Phantomhive_.

* * *

><p>Mme Hudson observait d'un œil intrigué et critique son locataire. Watson était à ses côtés et semblait à la fois inquiet et soulagé. Holmes clouait avec enthousiasme une plaque en cuivre sur le mur à côté de la porte d'entrée.<p>

-Je dois avouer, commença Watson, que je suis soulagé de vous voir remonter en selle, Holmes. Je commençais à m'inquiéter de vous voir ne rien faire. Mais j'ai peur de ce dont vous serez capable en cavalier seul.

-Faites attention à ne pas trop abîmer le mur, précisa calmement la logeuse. Moi, ce qui me soulage, c'est de savoir que le loyer sera payé.

-Il faudra le temps pour que les clients viennent, remarqua Holmes.

Il s'éloigna un peu du mur afin d'admirer son œuvre dans son ensemble.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon cher, reprit Mme Hudson. Vous allez vite attirer les gens. On entendra énormément parler de vous et ce pendant des années. Minimum.

Holmes eut un petit sourie sans quitter la plaque des yeux. _Sherlock Holmes, détective privé_.

Mme Hudson avait raison. La réputation de Holmes commença rapidement à faire effet. Quelques jours après l'inauguration du cabinet, une jeune femme blonde franchit le seuil du 221b Baker Street.

-Excusez-moi, messieurs, fit-elle en entrant. Je cherche M. Holmes.

-C'est moi, répondit le concerné, levant les yeux de son journal. Que voulez-vous ?

Watson, assis sur un autre fauteuil, fixait la nouvelle venue. Celle-ci croisa son regard, eut un léger rougissement et reporta son attention sur Holmes.

-Je m'appelle Mary Morstan. Mme Cécile Forrester, pour qui je travaille, vous a conseillé à moi. Vous l'aviez aidée pour une petite complication domestique pendant que vous étiez à Scotland Yard. Je suis venue vous voir car j'ai un problème à propos de mon père. Je vous ai cherché à la police et on m'a dit que vous aviez été... remercié. Mais je ne veux pas de vos anciens collègues. Je n'ai pas confiance. J'ai vu que vous vous étiez mis à votre compte. Voudriez-vous bien au moins m'écouter ?

Avec un grand sourie, Holmes se tourna vers son colocataire.

-Mon cher Watson, les affaires reprennent.

* * *

><p><em>Ainsi se termine le premier chapitre. Bientôt sur vos écrans d'ordinateur, le chapitre 2 au mois d'octobre où on rentrera enfin dans le vif du sujet.<em>

_**À suivre**_

_**Le Majordome Mène l'Enquête**_


	5. Le Majordome Mène l'Enquête 1

**Disclaimer **: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso. Sauf Holmes, Watson et les autres qui sont, eux, à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Même si je me suis plus inspirée de la version un peu exagérée de Guy Richie dans son film _Sherlock Holmes_. Pour le passé de Sherlock Holmes, Doyle n'en parlant quasiment pas dans l'œuvre originale, je me baserai principalement sur _La Jeunesses de Sherlock Holmes_ de Shane Peacock. En bref, rien est à moi, à part cette fanfiction. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération .

**Réponses aux reviews : **

Eglaladiel : Pour le personnage de Sherlock Holmes, je me suis surtout inspirée de celui du film de Richie avec Robert Downey JR. J'ai moi-même lu plusieurs histoires de Sherlock Holmes, mais en anglais. Ce qui fait que je comprenais le début et la fin pas le milieu. C'était assez gênant. Donc, je ne pensais pas connaître suffisamment bien le canon pour ne m'appuyer uniquement dessus. Même si je reprends tout l'intégral en français en ce moment. Je comprends mieux maintenant. De plus, je trouvais que de confronter cette version cinématographique de Holmes à Ciel était plus intéressant, avec un plus gros contraste. Et plus marrant. Je sais que Holmes n'a jamais travaillé pour le Yard, mais je voulais un moyen d'intégrer Sherlock dans le manga sans le faire sortir de nulle part. Donc, j'ai pris de nombreuses libertés avec le canon. De toute façon, entre nous, respecter Black Butler et Sherlock Holmes et les mélanger était extrêmement compliqué, voir impossible. Tu verras au fur et à mesure du récit que j'ai pris d'autres libertés. Et j'espère qu'elles ne rebuteront pas. Mais j'en ai intégré beaucoup des éléments du canon. Échange de bons procédés.

Oui, on ne peut pas rivaliser avec Sebastian et Ciel. Ils trichent un peu il faut dire aussi. Et Holmes n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main. Que pouvait-il faire contre un Dieu de la Mort ? C'est une bonne chose qu'il ait échoué.

Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Etoile-Lead-Sama : C'est vrai que Sherlock sous-estime Ciel. Mais bon, faut le comprendre. Ciel n'est qu'un enfant et il ne le connait pas (encore). Il ignore de quoi il est capable. Ni qui est Sebastian. En plus, Sherlock Holmes n'est pas très tolérant avec les autres en général. Il est arrogant et sûr de lui. Il se sait très intelligent et il a tendance à être sûr de gagner à tous les coups. C'est ce côté fanfaron et orgueilleux qui ressort face à Ciel. Maintenant, faudra voir où ça va le conduire cette histoire.

Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

P.S : Moi aussi, j'ai une petite préférence pour Sebastian. Même si j'avoue que les dernières versions de Holmes (film de Richie et la série de la BBC) font pencher mon coeur dans la balance selon les moments.

**Notes d'auteur : **Voilà la première partie du nouveau chapitre. Il sera un plus court que le précédent avec trois parties à moins de gros changements de dernière minute. On entre enfin dans le vif du sujet. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Le Majordome mène l'enquête (13)**

Il était sept heures tapantes lorsque le comte de Phantomhive fut réveillé par trois coups parfaitement réguliers à sa porte. Il gémit faiblement et se retourna dans son lit, la tête sous l'oreiller. La porte s'ouvrit et il pouvait entendre le pas léger de son majordome sur la moquette.

-Il est l'heure de vous réveiller, monsieur.

Un plateau qu'on déposait sur sa table de nuit, les tringles de rideau qui s'entrechoquaient et la lumière pâlotte du jour envahissait la chambre. Ciel poussa un autre gémissement. Comment le soleil pouvait-il transpercer son oreiller ?

-Monsieur ?

Cette fois, le garçon se résigna et quitta avec précautions son nid douillet. Il s'assit sur son lit et s'étira nonchalamment. La silhouette sombre de Sebastian le surplombait. Le voyant réveillé, ce dernier s'éloigna pour verser le thé et commença par présenter le menu du petit-déjeuner d'un ton léger. La voix encore endormie, le comte demanda des scones. Il déjeuna tranquillement sans donner la moindre attention à l'homme agenouillé devant lui tandis qu'il l'habillait. Ciel avala la dernière goutte de son thé et demanda :

-Quel est le programme aujourd'hui, Sebastian ?

-Ce matin, monsieur, vous avez cours d'histoire puis de mathématiques, énuméra le majordome. L'après-midi, vous devrez assister à la réunion du développement au siège Funtom. Enfin...

Mais l'adolescent n'écoutait même pas. Cela faisait plus de trois ans maintenant que cette mascarade avait lieu tous les matins. Sebastian en parfait petit majordome avec son sourire faux, hypocrite qui donnait envie à Ciel de lui arracher les yeux. Ils savaient tous les deux parfaitement comment tout cela allait finir, non ? Pourquoi donner autant d'importance aux apparences et aux mensonges lorsqu'ils étaient seuls ? Il ne comprenait décidément pas ce démon. Mais refuser de lui poser la moindre question pouvant prouver son ignorance à Sebastian. Et l'ignorance était une faiblesse.

Ne jamais laisser entrevoir la moindre faiblesse, même la plus insignifiante. Surtout quand on savait ce qui se cachait derrière l'apparence distinguée du majordome. Dès leur première rencontre, Ciel avait entrevu le monstre derrière le sourire. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un tel être pouvait exister avant le massacre de la secte. Non pas qu'il regrettait l'ordre de leur exécution. Mais il avait vu la vérité le vrai visage de Sebastian. Et il se devait de ne jamais l'oublier. Il savait ce dont il était capable et qu'il ne le retiendrait pas toujours. Toujours garder un contrôle parfait. Tenir fermement la laisse, veiller à ce que la muselière ne cède pas, sinon ce serait lui qui serait mordu. Et cela il ne le permettrait pas. Seul un soucis d'esthétique empêchait Sebastian de rompre le pacte. Ce n'était pas suffisant comme garantie. Loin de là. Ne rien céder, pas une seule parcelle de terrain. Veiller à ce qu'il reste à sa place : à genoux, à terre, devant lui.

Malgré ses efforts, il avait laissé ce contrôle lui échapper par moments. Il avait eu de la chance que Sebastian n'en profite pas. Il s'était montré patient. Mais combien de temps encore ? Tout cela lui serait renvoyé un jour, mais le tout était de savoir quand. S'il choisirait cet instant ou pas. Comme il détestait ces moments de faiblesses ! Il avait tendance à se reposer sur ses lauriers. Quelle erreur ! Des affaires comme celle de Jack l'Éventreur lui avait rappelé qui était Sebastian. Quand il avait combattu Sutcliff, Ciel s'était senti idiot d'avoir occulté cet aspect de son esprit. La peur et le dégoût l'avait envahi quand il avait senti les mains de Sebastian sur lui après le combat. Il l'avait repoussé malgré ses vertiges et sa fatigue. Il avait retenu à temps le mot « monstre ». Ce mot était significatif de terreur. Il ne devait pas être prononcé. Même si Sebastian n'était rien d'autre. Un monstre à visage humain. Les pires.

Ciel se leva, forçant Sebastian à s'effacer. Une autre journée commençait.

Avec un ennui manifeste, le jeune comte suivit ses cours. À l'heure du déjeuner, May Linn avait cassé deux services à thé, Bard explosé une fois la cuisine et Finnian désherbé le jardin, pulvérisant les rosiers à la place des orties. Quant à Sebastian, il avait passé sa matinée à courir d'un point à l'autre du manoir pour réparer les dégâts tout en bouclant son lourd programme. Était-il utile de préciser qu'il y était parvenu avec succès ? En bref, une journée comme les autres au manoir Phantomhive.

Midi sonna. Le maitre des lieux s'installa dans la salle à manger. Rapidement, le repas fut servi sur un plateau d'argent. Il mangea lentement, presque sans appétit. Quand il eut fini, il resta assis nonchalamment, attendant le désert. Mais le plateau de Sebastian ne comportait que quelques lettres. Ciel se retint de grimacer, mais il entendit distinctement le rire du démon.

-Vous avez du courrier, monsieur, annonça t-il inutilement. Je vais vous chercher le reste du repas.

Il disparut sans un bruit. Ciel prit ses lettres. Il en avait deux. Une de sa cousine et fiancée annonçant son arrivée prochaine. Au moins, elle prévenait maintenant. Même si elle avait pas mis de date. Il y avait encore des efforts à faire visiblement. La deuxième venait de la reine. La réunion de cet après-midi risquait de devoir être déplacée. Il brisa le sceau familier et déplia la lettre.

_Buckingham Palace_

_Londres_

_Le mardi 12 novembre 1890_

_Mon cher comte,_

_ Vous savez mon amour et ma dévotion à mon peuple. Les douleurs qui me prennent lorsque le danger, la terreur et le mal le frappent. Vous en avez connaissance mieux que quiconque. Vous m'avez toujours été fidèle et avez toujours su si bien atténuer mes souffrances. Il n'y a pas meilleur sujet en ce royaume autre que vous. J'ai confiance en vous pour panser mes blessures et celles du peuple qui m'est si cher. _

_ Cependant, aujourd'hui, il ne s'agit pas de guérir, mon jeune ami, mais de prévenir. Voilà bien une mission qui quitte les sentiers battus. Mais je crains qu'elle ne soit nécessaire. Il est de mon devoir – et du votre – d'éviter des peines supplémentaires à mes sujets. En toute sincérité, j'ignore encore si menace il y a. Je compte sur vous pour lever le voile sur cet affreux doute. _

_ Cette singulière affaire concerne un homme portant le nom de Sherlock Holmes. Mes services et moi savons peu de choses sur lui. Monsieur Lord Arthur Randall nous a fourni quelques informations sur lui notamment son casier judiciaire. Document que je vous ferai rapidement parvenir ainsi que d'autres. Ce sieur Holmes a travaillé pour Scotland Yard durant plus d'une quinzaine d'années. Il a été remercié par notre ami cité auparavant en septembre 1888. Depuis, il a ouvert son propre cabinet de détective privé. _

_ Quelle crainte pourrons-nous avoir sur cet homme ? Oui, mon ami, voilà la question qui flotte en votre esprit. J'ai été prévenu de son existence il y a peu par M. Randall. Il m'a fait part de ses inquiétude vis-à-vis de M. Holmes. Son ancien collaborateur lui paraît une menace. Plus encore maintenant que plus personne ne veille sur lui et ses actions. _

_ Nos concitoyens semblent avoir une confiance et une fascination étonnantes pour cet individu. Voilà, comme je vous l'ai écrit plus tôt, deux ans qu'il s'est mis à son propre compte et il a atteint le nombre aussi impressionnant qu'incroyable de cinq cent affaires. Toutes résolues. Et quelles affaires ! Certaines font froid dans le dos. Il a notamment travaillé pour son Altesse Wilhem Gottsreich Sigismond von Ormstein, grand-duc de Cassel-Falstein, le roi héréditaire de Bohème. J'ignore la nature de l'affaire en question, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en inquiéter. Ne serait-ce que la relation avec un tel homme n'est pas à négliger. Ah ! si seulement cela était sa seule relation dangereuse. Il entretient aussi des liens étroits avec Alexandre Holder, l'un des principaux associés de la banque Holder & Stevenson sans doute l'une des banques les plus importantes du pays. Il est devenu l'un des hommes les plus influents de la capitale. Il a aussi reçu dans son cabinet des membres de la noblesse, comme Sir de Baskerville. Je vous ferai grâce des innombrables noms et réseaux qu'il a tissé autour de lui. Mais il n'est plus homme à pouvoir disparaître à présent. Son nom devient connu. Il vous faudra faire preuve d'une prudence des plus extrêmes durant votre enquête, mon cher comte. _

_ Ce qui m'effraie le plus chez cet individu m'a été confié par Lord Randall. Il a longtemps collaboré avec lui. Il le connait que trop bien. Il le décrit comme d'un naturel instable et violent. Mais surtout d'une intelligence supérieure, sournoise. Or, nous savons malheureusement que ce sont les hommes intelligents qui sont les plus dangereux. Notre ami le soupçonne à fortes raisons de s'être mêlé à de nombreuses reprises à des enquêtes de Scotland Yard allant à l'encontre de son renvoi. Il semble malgré cela avoir une influence néfaste sur ses anciens collègues. On le soupçonne d'avoir également des liens avec des membres de la police parisienne Pour bien des raisons M. Randall craint que M. Holmes ne devienne dangereux. Que ce soit pour la police, pour son entourage voir pour la sécurité politique et économique du pays. Il n'est guère bon de l'avoir pour ennemi. _

_ Voilà la nature si particulière de votre mission, Ciel. Obtenez le plus d'informations possibles sur Sherlock Holmes découvrez toutes ses relations. Mais surtout est-il dangereux ? Si tel est le cas, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire. Si, par malheur, vous ne saurez pas prendre la décision qui s'impose en raison de doutes, contactez un de mes majordomes, MM. Brown, Grey et Phipps. Ils sauront vous guider avec efficacité et sagesse si besoin est. _

_ Mon cher comte, je remets entre vos mains toute ma confiance. Je vous transmets avec ferveur tous mes sentiments d'amitié. _

_En vous espérant en bonne santé et priant pour vos succès futurs,_

_Victoria Regina _

Ciel referma la lettre, pensif. Effectivement, cette mission était singulière. D'habitude, il enquêtait et exécutait. Bref, il faisait le ménage. Cette fois, il s'agissait d'autopsier la vie d'un homme, de comprendre sa dangerosité et de choisir pour ou contre la mise à mort. Visiblement, la reine lui donnait plus de liberté et de confiance. Il fallait avouer que cela faisait trois ans qu'il exécutait fidèlement ses ordres. Sa seule faute fut durant l'enquête sur le cirque de l'Arche de Noé. Il avait été pardonné. Il n'osait pas se faire d'avis immédiatement après la lecture. Il devait d'abord obtenir plus d'informations sur ce Sherlock Holmes. Il devrait recevoir rapidement son casier judiciaire et sûrement son dossier de Scotland Yard avec. Sinon, Randall recevrait vite de ses nouvelles. Et il était sûr que le directeur de la police souhaitait vivement l'éviter. Mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'aller interroger les policiers. Surtout si certains, comme Randall le soupçonnait, gardaient des liens avec Holmes. Holmes, un nom des plus banals contrairement au prénom Sherlock. Mais il devait admettre qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cet homme bien qu'il semblât gagner en notoriété. Cinq cent enquêtes résolues en deux ans ! À quel homme aurait-il donc affaire ?

Il leva les yeux et vit avec surprise une généreuse part de gâteau posée devant lui. Elle semblait lui tendre les bras. Silencieux, Sebastian était posté à ses côtés, tel une statue. Il demanda en plantant sa cuillère dans son dessert:

-As-tu déjà entendu parler d'un certain Sherlock Holmes ? Il est détective privé.

-Sherlock Holmes ? répéta son majordome, l'air étonné.

-Oui, il paraît qu'il devient célèbre à Londres, mais je ne le connais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam.

Sebastian eut un rictus moqueur et sa voix suave et sarcastique déclara :

-Peut-être est-ce un signe signifiant à monsieur qu'il serait plus que temps de s'intéresser aux affaires du monde s'il ne veut pas finir tel un exilé ignorant dans son propre pays.

-La ferme et contente-toi de répondre à ma question.

-À dire vrai, je l'ai brièvement rencontré il y a deux ans. J'ai appris en écoutant dans les couloirs de Scotland Yard des rumeurs sur ses petits exploits.

-Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ?

-Je ne pensais pas que cela avait la moindre importance. Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour cet Holmes, jeune maitre ?

Comme toute réponse, Ciel lui jeta presque la lettre de la reine au visage. Sebastian la parcourut et son sourire s'agrandit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Il eut un léger rire une fois qu'il eut terminé.

-Et bien, et bien, jeune maitre, voilà qui devrait s'avérer très intéressant, commenta t-il.

-Tu as dit que tu l'avais rencontré, reprit Ciel, d'un ton cassant. Dis m'en plus.

-Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, monsieur. Je l'ai vu durant l'enquête sur Jack l'Éventreur. Il vivait en colocation avec un médecin que je souhaitais interroger. Je ne me suis pas attardé.

-Tu ne t'es pas attardé, mais tu 'en souviens.

-Je me souviens de l'état catastrophique de son appartement. Je n'ai jamais vu tel capharnaüm en plusieurs siècles d'existence.

-Il est bordélique. Voilà bien une information capitale !

-Je n'en ai pas d'autre pour le moment, jeune maitre, s'inclina Sebastian.

-À quoi ressemble t-il ? Quel âge a t-il ? À quel genre d'homme aurai-je à faire ?

-Je ne l'ai vu qu'à peine cinq minutes, jeune maitre.

-Et alors ? Ça t'empêche de me répondre peut-être ?

-Il avait la trentaine. Brun, taille moyenne, assez passe-partout. Aussi débraillé que son appartement. Il jouait du violon. Ou plutôt torturait un violon.

-Je suppose que je ne tirerai rien de plus de toi ?

-La meilleure façon d'obtenir des informations sur notre homme est d'aller sur place.

-Demain à la première heure, on va dans ma résidence secondaire.

-Bien, monsieur, je vais m'occuper des préparatifs dès la fin de votre repas.

Sebastian s'inclina, avec toujours son éternel et écœurant sourire. Ciel retourna à son gâteau, ignorant son serviteur. Ce dernier s'effaça en silence. Il avait du travail et les lamentations qu'il entendait dans le jardin lui annonça qu'une nouvelle corvée venait de lui être attitrée.

Le soir même, Ciel reçut les documents annoncés par la reine.

-Nous allons commencer notre enquête à Scotland Yard, déclara Ciel. Cela nous permettra d'avoir des éléments avant de passer à la surveillance directe de notre homme. Rendons d'abord visite à Randall, il nous orientera vers les policiers suspectés d'être proches de Holmes. Mais en premier lieu, étudions ce que nous a fait parvenir la reine, termina t-il en ouvrant le dossier.

Il s'agissait du casier judiciaire de Holmes, comme promis, accompagné de celui de sa carrière au Yard. Ciel ouvrit ce dernier d'abord. Sur la première page s'étalait la fiche d'identité du détective.

_NOM : Holmes_

_PRENOM : Sherlock_

_NAISSANCE : 06/01/1854 à Londres_

_PERE : Wilberforce Holmes_

_MERE : Rose Sherrinford_

_TUTEUR : Gregory Lestrade_

_DATE D'ENTREE : 14/05/1873_

Jusque là, pas grand chose de nouveau. Mais, au moins, il avait le nom des parents. Cependant, il doutait qu'il puisse les interroger. Si Holmes avait eu un tuteur, cela signifiait certainement que ses parents étaient décédés alors qu'il mineur. Par contre, il lui faudrait débusquer ce Lestrade. Il poursuivit sa lecture. Les enquêtes diverses et variées traitée par sa proie défilèrent sous ses yeux. Leur nombre était impressionnant. Très peu étaient restées sans solution. S'il se souvenait bien, ces affaires-là étaient revenues ensuite à son père. Quoique certaines même après avoir été confié au précédent comte avaient été résolues par Holmes. Il ne semblait pas trop obéissant à sa hiérarchie. Le jeune comte sentit un frisson le parcourir quand il vit la dernière enquête pour le Yard que Holmes avait faite. Celle de Jack l'Éventreur. Il fut retiré de l'enquête puis renvoyé courant septembre 1888.

Il passa ensuite au casier judiciaire. Il écarquilla les yeux en s'apercevant de étonnante épaisseur. Comment un homme avec de tels antécédents avait-il pu travailler pour Scotland Yard ? Un casier vierge était l'une des premières conditions. Il l'ouvrit. Le premier rapport daté de 1867. Holmes avait donc treize ans. Il avait été soupçonné de complicité de meurtre puis innocenté. La signature de l'inspecteur qui avait conclu le rapport attira son regard. _G. Lestrade_. Le tuteur de Holmes. Maintenant, il comprenait son entrée précoce dans la police – il n'était même pas majeur – malgré un casier judiciaire. Ensuite, à l'âge de seize ans, il fut accusé d'outrage à agent, mais il n'avait pas eu de suite. Il se tint tranquille jusqu'à ses vingt ans où il fit quelques jours de prison pour désobéissance. Cette accusation se répéta plusieurs fois sur les années suivantes. Ciel vit aussi plusieurs plaintes diverses et variées contre l'homme et ses méthodes d'inspection peu orthodoxes – dont deux de sa défunte tante. Il fut aussi arrêté deux fois pour détention de produits illicites.

-Et bien, ce brave homme semble avoir une vie bien remplie, commenta Sebastian en lisant par dessus l'épaule de son maitre. « Produits illicites » ? Peut-être que Lau le connait.

-Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas, lâcha Ciel en refermant d'un geste las le dossier. Sebastian, je dinerai ici ce soir.

-Bien, monsieur.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, les membres de la police londonienne eurent à peine le temps d'arriver sur leur lieu de travail que Randall s'était déjà enfermé dans son bureau avec un visiteur surprise. Une veine palpitante sur sa tempe, il observait d'un œil noir le jeune comte, flanqué de son éternel majordome.<p>

-Je pense que vous comprenez parfaitement la raison pour laquelle je tiens à interroger vos hommes, disait-il en souriant d'un air hypocrite. Enfin, Sebastian s'en chargera et m'en fera part plus exactement. Pendant ce temps, je discuterai avec vous du cas de M. Holmes.

Ciel fit un signe de la tête à son serviteur. Ce dernier s'inclina et quitta la pièce. Le garçon s'assit tranquillement sur un siège, prenant ses aises.

-Bien, commençons. Qu'avez-vous à me dire sur Holmes, Lord Randall ?

-Du mal, répondit laconiquement le policier.

-Soyez plus précis. Que savez-vous sur lui ?

-Je suppose que vous avez déjà son dossier de carrière et son casier judiciaire. Que pouvez-vous vouloir d'autre ?

-Je veux savoir des choses sur son caractère, sa façon de faire, quel genre d'homme il est.

-Il se fiche des convenances et des lois. Il ne respecte rien. Il est accro à tous genres de choses plus ou moins légales. Solitaire, il travaille seul. Très arrogant, suffisant, méprisant envers les autres. Il n'est pas tendre avec ses semblables. Il n'hésite pas à dire ce qu'il pense et il pense tout sauf du bien. Il cède à la violence assez facilement. Il est très instable surtout. Mais il est intelligent et sournois.

-Jusqu'à quel point ?

-Jusqu'au point où il est devenu incontrôlable. Et vous avez entendu parler du nombre d'affaires qu'il a accomplies. Ce n'était pas de la chance. Il n'a pas de chance. Il n'en a pas besoin. Il réussit tout ce qu'il entreprend. Il finit toujours pas gagner.

-En ce cas, il est temps de faire une entorse à cette règle, conclut Ciel.

Pendant ce temps, les policiers défilaient devant Sebastian. Ils semblaient se demander ce qu'ils faisaient là, mais n'osaient se rebiffer devant un ordre direct de leur supérieur. Ils ne furent pas difficiles à faire parler. Comprenant qu'ils n'étaient mis en cause directement, ils balançaient avec un plaisir manifeste les pires horreurs sur leur ancien collègue.

-Il est cinglé, soutenait l'un d'entre eux. En plus, je suis sûr qu'il se drogue.

-Il est bizarre comme type. À croire qu'il sait tout sur tout le monde. Et c'est vrai ! affirmait un autre.

-Une fois, il a cassé la porte de Lord Randall. Ils se disputaient souvent. Et il s'insultaient.

-Il nous traitait comme de la merde. À l'entendre, il était un être supérieur et nous des moins que rien et des idiots.

-Bon débarras ! J'étais soulagé quand il s'est fait virer. Randall aurait dû le faire il y a longtemps.

-Il bossait dans son coin. On le voyait quasiment jamais. Sauf quand il voulait nous humilier. D'ailleurs, il prenait souvent les enquêtes des autres.

-Holmes ? C'est qui ? demanda un petit nouveau.

-C'était pas un rouquin avec de l'acné ? Non ? Alors, je vois pas qui c'est, admit son camarade.

-Pourquoi vous nous demandez tout ça sur ce type ? J'ai jamais travaillé avec lui. Et je crois que j'en suis soulagé maintenant.

-Moi, j'ai travaillé plusieurs fois avec lui. Et... disons qu'il m'a marqué, commença un certain Carter.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? insista Sebastian.

-Il est différent. C'était le meilleur. Il savait enquêter, lui. Enfin, il sait toujours, mais il est plus là. J'ai beaucoup plus appris avec lui qu'en dix ans de carrière.

-Vous savez que pour le moment vous êtes le seul à dire du bien de M. Holmes ?

-Je me doute. Les autres, ils comprenaient pas. Il est intelligent, très. Il a mauvais caractère. Mais tout le monde a ses défauts. Lui peut-être plus que les autres. Mais vu ses talents, il peut se le permettre.

-Vous semblez beaucoup l'admirer.

-Oui, un grand homme. Même si peu de gens s'en rendent compte. Le genre d'homme dont on parlera pendant longtemps. Qu'on ne rencontre qu'une fois par génération. Que dis-je ! Par siècle. Y en a pas deux comme lui. C'est peut-être mieux en vérité, termina Carter avec un rire nerveux.

Il ne restait plus qu'Abberline à interroger. Sebastian le trouva dans le bureau de Randall avec ce dernier et son maître. Déconcerté, il semblait perdu entre les deux feux. Quand le majordome entra, Ciel se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

-Tu tombes bien. M. Abberline, dites-moi tout ce que vous pouvez me dire sur M. Holmes.

-Je vais voir mes hommes, fit Randall de mauvaise humeur en sortant.

Son subordonné attendit qu'il ait fermer soigneusement la porte derrière lui pour répondre.

-Vous avez déjà interrogé tout Scotland Yard. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire de plus.

-Chaque personne a une vision des choses différentes, intervint le comte. Et je tiens à ne perdre aucun détail.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi, soupira le jeune homme. Holmes... était... comment dire ? Unique dans son genre. Ce n'était un homme très fréquentable. Très méprisant des convenances. Et... Je ne sais que dire.

-Dîtes ce que vous pensez, M. Abberline, glissa Sebastian. Randall n'en saura rien. Beaucoup de vos collègues m'ont servi les mêmes discours. Seul un a différé des autres. Un certain Andrew Carter, je crois.

-C'est Carter qu'il faut écouter, répliqua presque aussitôt l'interrogé.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, il connaissait bien Holmes. Il a plus souvent travaillé avec lui que les autres. Seul Lestrade le connaissait mieux. Mais Lestrade n'est plus là depuis des années.

-Qu'est devenu ce Lestrade ? demanda Phantomhive.

-Il est à la retraite. Chez lui avec son épouse. Rien de particulier en somme. Un repos bien mérité avec de longues et fidèles années de services.

-Poursuivez sur Holmes, l'invita le démon en se rapprochant discrètement. Que pensez-vous de son renvoi ?

-Randall a fait la pire erreur de sa vie. Holmes était le meilleur et le restera sûrement très longtemps. En fait, il aurait dû devenir directeur de Scotland Yard quand Lestrade est parti à la retraite. Mais on dit qu'en haut, on voulait pas de lui et du coup Randall a pris la place au dernier moment.

-Qui ça « en haut » ?

-Je sais pas. Personne ne le sait. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la police a perdu son meilleur élément.

-Bien, voilà des témoignages tous opposés, résuma Ciel plus tard dans la journée.

Il était assis dans le salon de sa résidence urbaine et sirotait son thé. Sebastian venait de faire le compte rendu de ses interrogatoires.

-Il est pour moi, évident que Carter, et sûrement aussi Abberline, sont les taupes de Holmes au sein de Scotland Yard, ajouta le majordome.

-Certes, il faudra garder un œil sur eux. En attendant, commence la surveillance de l'intéressé même. Plus tôt on commencera, plus tôt on finira.

-Bien maître.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Sebastian n'était resté près de Ciel que le temps qu'il déjeune et qu'il le prépare. Ensuite, comme convenu, il fila vers Baker Street. Le jeune comte poursuivit sa journée dans la paperasse et à faire le tri dans les informations qu'il avait obtenu de Holmes. Le garçon se sentit plus d'une fois piquer le nez. La gestion d'une entreprise était tellement ennuyante ! Soudain, il s'éveilla en sursaut. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était endormi. Mais que pouvait bien l'avoir tiré du sommeil ? Il tendit l'oreille et n'entendit rien. Cela n'avait sûrement été qu'un rêve. Il se pencha à nouveau sur la montagne de papiers. Mais il releva presque aussitôt la tête. Avait-il entendu une respiration derrière la porte ? Lentement, sans bruit, il tira un de ses tiroirs et y plongea sa main pour sortir son revolver. Sebastian était-il déjà de retour ? Non, il n''aurait pas fait de bruit et il se serait manifesté à présent. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Certes, il ne manquait pas d'ennemis, mais lequel aurait-il su qu'il était à Londres et seul chez lui aujourd'hui ? Il se leva silencieusement, arme au point et chargée. Il entendait la respiration plus distinctement à présent. Comme si elle se rapprochait. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il comprit son erreur. Elle ne venait pas de derrière la porte, mais de derrière lui. Trop tard. Un tissus humide lui recouvra la bouche et le nez. Quelques secondes et sa vison se brouilla tandis qu'il sombrait dans le noir.<p>

Plus tard, il ne saurait dire quand, il se réveilla, la migraine tambourinant son crâne. La première chose qu'il remarqua, c'était qu'il était solidement attaché une chaise. La seconde était qu'une cagoule lui recouvrait le visage et qu'un bâillon avait été enfoncé dans sa bouche. Et enfin il y avait des gens autour de lui. Il eut un sourire en pensant qu'ils ne vivraient plus très longtemps. Ce n'était qu'une brève question de temps pour que Sebastian ne débarque. On lui retira sa cagoule. Il ferma automatiquement les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière soudaine. Une fois qu'il fut habitué à la luminosité, il put voir les hommes qui l'entouraient. Un seul était resté derrière lui, celui qui l'avait démasqué. Son compère lui faisait face, son visage calme et souriant découvert. Il semblait vraiment se croire en sécurité.

Il était grand, ni mince ni gros entre les deux comme un homme fin qui se serait laissé aller récemment. Ses yeux sombres et perçants fixaient Ciel sans gêne. Il lui faisait irrémédiablement penser à un oiseau de proie. D'un geste courtois, il retira doucement son chapeau haut-de-forme et inclina légèrement la tête, sans se départir de son sourire.

-M. le Comte, mes hommages, fit-il d'un ton mielleux. Veuillez me pardonner pour mes singulières manières. Mais il fallait que je m'entretienne avec vous de toute urgence. Et je ne peux prendre le risque que vous fuyez ou appelez votre majordome à votre rescousse. Si vous me le permettez, je vais entrer directement dans le vif du sujet. Ce sujet est Sherlock Holmes. J'ai ouï dire de source sûre que la reine vous avait chargé de le jauger. D'ailleurs, dès hier, avec un zèle admirable, vous avez interrogé les membres de Scotland Yard. J'espère vivement que vos recherches ont été fructueuses. Mais pour vous dire la vérité, je suis venu ou plutôt je vous ai fait venir pour vous demander d'arrêter cette mission. Elle est inutile, je m'en occupe très sérieusement. Je m'y attèle depuis longtemps à dire vrai. Ce n'est pas contre vous. Je sais que vous avez reçu des ordres. N'ayez crainte, je m'occuperez de Sa Majesté la Reine. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, l'esprit libre. Cela vous convient-il, monsieur ?

Ciel poussa un gémissement de colère et d'agacement à travers son bâillon.

-Oh ! Pardonnez-moi, reprit l'étranger. J'avais oublié ce détail.

Il plongea la main dans sa poche et sortit un petit couteau. Doucement, il l'approcha du visage du comte. Par réflexe, ce dernier s'éloigna, mais il restait bloqué par sa chaise. La lame glissa délicatement sur sa joue, sous le tissus et, d'un coup sec, le coupa. L'adolescent prit une profonde inspiration et fit jouer sa mâchoire douloureuse.

-Monsieur le Comte ? le pressa son interlocuteur.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, voulut-il le rassurer.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Nous sommes du même côté, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Je travaille au gouvernement. Oh, un petit poste sans prétention. Mais je reste un loyal sujet de Sa Majesté.

-Si vous êtes vraiment un loyal sujet, vous saurez qu'on ne va pas contre les volontés de la Reine.

-Que ce soit vous ou moi qui enquête sur M. Holmes, cela reviendra au même à ses yeux. Et ses souhaits seront alors comblés.

-La Reine m'a donné une mission, insista Ciel. J'ignore qui vous êtes et peu importe en somme. J'accomplirai ma mission jusqu'au bout.

-Je me permets d'insister. Je sais de quoi Holmes est capable et comment il fonctionne. J'ai plusieurs longueurs d'avance sur vous sur ce sujet.

-Vous le connaissez ?

-Mieux que vous ne le connaitriez jamais, déclara l'homme, son sourire s'agrandissant. Laissez-moi faire. Oubliez tout.

-Non.

Le sourire fondit comme neige au soleil. Le visage sombre et froid, le regard implacable, l'homme ressemblait à un loup plus qu'à un oiseau à présent.

-Je vous conseille vivement – _très_ vivement – de vous retirer, Phantomhive.

-Vous osez me menacer ?

-Non, je vous conseille, vous ai-je dit. Ne me poussez pas à monter au niveau supérieur.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse autant dans cette affaire ? Quels sont vos liens avec Holmes ?

-Je suis son cas depuis longtemps. Quant à nos liens, je pense qu'il me qualifierait de « meilleur ennemi ».

-Meilleur ennemi ? répéta lentement Ciel.

-Monsieur, les interrompit soudain l'homme derrière.

-Ah ! souffla l'étranger. Je crains que notre tête-à-tête ne doive s'arrêter ici. Il me semble que votre majordome vous ait retrouvé. Je vous laisse donc. Ne vous levez pas, ajouta t-il avec un léger rire. Je saurai retrouver la sortie. Bonne journée, mon cher comte. En espérant que vous réfléchirez à ma... proposition et ce très sérieusement.

Avec élégance et distinction, il remit son chapeau, attrapa une cane posée près de lui, salua une dernière fois Ciel, le contourna et disparut de son champ de vision. Le garçon entendait ses pas s'éloigner ainsi que ceux de son complice avant que le silence ne les engloutisse.

Presque aussitôt, la haute et fine silhouette de Sebastian apparut à l'opposée. Lorsqu'il vit la situation de son maitre, il accéléra légèrement le pas. Arrivé à ses côté, il s'arrêta et d'un geste du doigt trancha les cordes qui le maintenaient sur la chaise. Ciel se leva aussitôt dans un sursaut de colère.

-Et bien, jeune maitre, il me semble que l'on vous ait traité d'une manière bien cavalière.

-Deux hommes, haleta t-il. Un seul compte, l'autre n'est qu'un sous-fifre. Il connait Holmes. Retrouve-le.

* * *

><p>Au grand étonnement de Sebastian, il ne retrouva aucune trace des deux hommes. Ciel avait relu les rapports des anciennes enquêtes de Holmes sans trouver son ravisseur dedans. Pourtant, il lui avait dit qu'il était son ennemi. Son meilleur ennemi qui plus est. Donc, ils avaient bien dû s'opposer plus d'une fois dans le passé. Surtout s'il connaissait aussi bien Holmes qu'il le prétendait. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était l'incroyable rapidité avec laquelle il avait découvert la mission de Ciel et son avancée. Il devait le surveiller de près car il avait su agir pendant l'absence de Sebastian et disparaître juste à temps. Il prétendait travailler pour le gouvernement à un « petit poste sans prétention ». Ce n'était sûrement pas le cas, sinon il ne connaitrait pas la reine, ni la teneur de sa mission. Faisait-il parti des majordomes de la reine comme les deux Charles ? Il avait des doutes. De plus, qui pouvait dire s'il lui avait dit la vérité ? Une chose était sûre : il semblait obsédé par Holmes et tenait à éloigner Ciel. Pourquoi ? Quels étaient ses liens avec lui ? Était-il vraiment son ennemi ou un allié ?<p>

Avec un grognement de rage, Ciel s'empoignât les cheveux. C'était à devenir fou. Comment un simple mortel avait-il pu échapper à Sebastian ? Comment avait-il pu l'enlever et le garder avec lui tout ce temps ? Comment pouvait-il encore être en vie ? Combien de complices avait-il ? Ils devaient en avoir caché quelque part pour l'espionner et surveiller l'arrivée de Sebastian. D'ailleurs, ce dernier semblait bien incapable devant cet homme. Rien ne tournait rond. Quels liens avec Holmes ? Car tout le ramenait à ce détective. Était-il plus important qu'il ne l'aurait cru ? Oui, évidemment sinon la reine ne lui aurait pas confié cette mission. Mission qu'il se refusait à abandonner. Qu'importe les menaces et les enlèvements, il irait au bout. Comme toujours.

D'ailleurs, il allait s'y remettre dès maintenant. Avec son majordome, il irait fouiller l'appartement de Holmes. Il envoya donc le démon sur place afin de surveiller Holmes et le prévenir dès qu'il aurait déserté les lieux. Plus longtemps il restait dans l'ombre, mieux ce serait. Deux heures plus tard, la voix doucereuse de son valet l'avertit que la place était libre. Direction Baker Street.

Seule la vieille logeuse était au 221b. Holmes et son colocataire, le docteur Watson, étaient partis à toute vitesse. Le détective était sur une affaire apparemment. Il faudrait savoir laquelle. En attendant, l'appartement était vide et les secrets de l'homme à la portée de Ciel. Silencieusement et naturellement, Sebastian crocheta la serrure et laissa son maitre entrer le premier. Surpris, il s'arrêta sur le seuil.

-Je sais, murmura douloureusement Sebastian.

-Comment peut-on vivre là-dedans ? soupira le comte. Je plains ce Watson. En plus, ce sera nettement plus difficile de fouiller. À se demander s'il ne l'a pas fait exprès. Commence par les étagères.

Le regard légèrement désespéré, Sebastian s'approcha donc des bibliothèques du détective. Elles débordaient littéralement de papiers, de dossiers et de livres. Il hésita un petit bout de temps pour commencer avant de finalement tirer à lui un dossier au hasard. Il fallait bien débuter quelque part. Il l'ouvrit, faisant tomber son contenu. Le visage assombri, il se pencha pour retrouver les bonnes pages au milieu des autres. Par chance, elles avaient atterrit dans les journaux et restaient reconnaissables.

Pendant ce temps, Ciel faisait le tour du propriétaire. Il s'arrêta devant la cheminée.

-Pourquoi y a t-il du tabac dans un chausson ? s'étonna t-il.

-C'est une babouche, jeune maitre, le corrigea Sebastian.

-Alors, pourquoi y a t-il du tabac dans une babouche ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua l'omniscient majordome.

Ciel décida d'abandonner la logique et poursuit ses investigations. Il trouva un bureau enfoui sous des tas d'objets hétéroclites. À force de persévérance, il découvrit enfin les tiroirs et les ouvrit. Il poussa un nouveau gémissement. Décidément, il y avait du désordre dans chaque recoin de cette maison. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son majordome qui avait quasiment disparu sous les montagnes de paperasses. Résigné, il décida de mettre aussi la main à la pâte. Il trouva de nombreuses choses. Des essais sur des sujets aussi étonnants qu'ennuyeux. Qui donc pouvait s'intéresser aux différentes cendres extraites des différentes formes de tabac ? Ou encore l'étude des terres et boues présentes dans la capitale ? Il dénicha aussi une longue boite en bois étroitement fermée. Il la laissa de côté en attendant. Il ouvrit un autre tiroir et encore un autre. Pour le moment, rien de vraiment intéressant ou alors c'était tellement perdu dans le tas qu'il n'avait pu le distinguer du reste. Dans le dernier tiroir, il sentit quelque chose de froid et de rigide sous ses doigts. Il le tira à lui : un cadre.

-Monsieur, l'appela doucement Sebastian.

Ciel retourna auprès de son majordome. Sans un mot, il lui tendit un dossier assez conséquent. Le jeune comte le prit entre ses mains et observa le titre. _Dossier Phantomhive_. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Holmes enquêtait sur lui ? Depuis combien de temps ? Que savait-il exactement ? Ainsi, il n'était pas un inconnu. Il allait devoir redoubler de prudence pour ne pas être pris.

-Fais-en une copie et dépêche-toi, ordonna t-il à Sebastian.

-Bien, monsieur, s'inclina t-il. Qu'avez-vous trouver ? demanda t-il en voyant le cadre dans la main de maitre.

Ciel baissa les yeux et retourna l'objet. À travers le verre d'une propreté étonnante, une jeune et jolie femme le regardait en souriant, le visage serein. Il ouvrit le cadre et la sortit. Sur le dos du papier, la même main que pour le titre du dossier avait écrit _Irène Adler 1887._

-Tu trouveras également cette femme. Qui est-elle et ses relations avec Holmes. J'espère que tu auras plus de succès que pour mon ravisseur.

-Je la retrouverai, promit-il.

-Il y a une boite fermée là-bas. Ouvre-la. Je ne veux passer à côté de rien.

Sans un mot, Sebastian lui obéit. À la vue du contenu, il eut un sourire que Ciel ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant. Il semblait moqueur, méchant et victorieux à la fois tout en ayant une touche de déception. Devant l'air intrigué de Ciel, il pencha le coffret pour qu'il puisse voir l'intérieur. Une seringue et des flacons.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-De la cocaïne et de la morphine, monsieur. Il semble que notre ami soit dépendant de ces drogues. J'avais eu quelques soupçons quand je l'ai rencontré il y a deux ans. Mais maintenant cela est un fait avéré.

-Parfait, sourit Ciel. Nous avons une de ses faiblesses.

-Tout être vivant a une faiblesse, maitre.

-Ah oui ? Et quelle est la tienne ?

Sebastian ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire. Le comte comprit qu'il ne tirerait rien de lui. Le démon n'était pas idiot. De toute façon, il n'en aurait pas eu l'occasion puisqu'un fiacre s'arrêta sous la fenêtre à cet instant.

-Bien, jeune maitre, je pense qu'il est temps de tirer notre révérence.

Sans attendre son accord, il l'attrapa et le souleva comme une jeune mariée avant de fuir par une fenêtre arrière. Quand ils furent revenus à l'hôtel particulier du comte, Ciel lui ordonna de retourner à Baker Street et de « ne pas lâcher une seule seconde des yeux Holmes ». Il était temps d'accélérer le mouvement. Il faisait languir les choses. Allait à tâtons. Mais il ne pouvait plus se permettre. Holmes le connaissait, l'espionnait peut-être même. Et il s'était attiré à lui un ennemi dont il ne savait rien.

-Quand il dormira, profites-en pour faire tes recherches sur cette Irène Adler.

Puis sans un regard pour son serviteur, il ouvrit le dossier soigneusement recopié. Comment Sebastian avait-il fait pour être aussi rapide ? Finalement, il ne préférait pas le savoir. Il était temps d'en finir. À la fin de la semaine, l'enquête sur Holmes devrait être bouclée et l'homme abattu ou épargné.


	6. Le Majordome Mène l'Enquête 2

**Disclaimer **: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso. Sauf Holmes, Watson et les autres qui sont, eux, à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Rating : **M par prudence, notamment pour le côté gore et un langage pas toujours très châtié. Donc, âme sensibles s'abstenir !

**Genre :** Crime, Humor, Horror, Suspense

**Résumé : **Ciel Phantomhive reçoit une nouvelle mission de la Reine : enquêter sur un détective privé. Si le jeune comte avait su à quel esprit il allait s'opposer, il aurait refusé. Mais, voilà, il a accepté et se doit de faire face à Sherlock Holmes.

**Notes d'auteur : **Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à vous sortir cette seconde partie. Mais suite à des problèmes personnels, j'ai pris du retard partout. Enfin bref, voici la deuxième partie du chapitre 2. La troisième et dernière arrivera début/mi novembre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Le Majordome mène l'enquête (23)**

-Holmes est un homme très casanier quand il n'enquête pas. Il sort très peu. Il a fini sa dernière enquête et a participé à l'arrestation de deux voleurs. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas pu recenser grand chose d'autre, énuméra Sebastian après deux jours d'absence. En dehors de son travail, il semble avoir une vie monotone et ennuyante. Pas de vie sociale à déclarer. Ses seules relations en dehors de celles professionnelles se résument à sa logeuse et à son colocataire. Apparemment plus pour longtemps. Ce dernier se prépare à déménager pour se marier. Et cela semble créer des tensions entre les deux hommes.

-Qu'en est-il de cette Adler ? demanda Ciel en chipotant dans une part de gâteau.

-Introuvable. Du moins en Angleterre. J'élargis mes recherches.

-Élargis, mais fais vite. Toujours pas de nouvelles de notre homme de l'ombre, je présume ?

-Non, maitre.

-Serais-tu en train de vieillir, Sebastian ? Tu deviens lent.

-Cet homme est insaisissable. Je ne connais ni son visage ni son nom. À part votre description. Je n'ai retrouvé aucune trace de lui. J'ai cherché dans les employés du gouvernement et je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse s'approcher de lui. Quant à Irène Adler, elle n'est plus au Royaume-Uni et le monde est vaste.

-Arrête de te justifier ! le coupa Ciel. Quand je te donne un ordre, tu es censé t'exécuter, pas te plaindre. Alors, cesse de geindre et retrouve-moi au moins cette femme.

-Yes, my Lord.

Le jeune comte cracha un sifflement d'agacement. Le visage du démon était dissimulé par ses mèches. Brutalement, le noble posa sa fourchette sur le bureau, rayant le meuble. Sebastian releva juste la tête, les traits inexpressifs. Il n'avait même pas cligner des yeux, encore moins sursauté.

-Tu m'énerves, conclut Ciel, acide.

Un sourire moqueur lui répondit. Plus que jamais il avait envie de le lacérer afin de l'effacer définitivement. Il en tremblait. Et cela semblait juste amuser son serviteur.

-T'as pas bientôt fini ?

-Préfériez-vous que je pleure, jeune maitre ? lança le démon sarcastique.

-Contente-toi de te faire oublier.

Préférant se changer les pensées et calmer sa colère, il sortit le dossier volé à Holmes. Il l'avait lu et relu une centaine de fois. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour le voir imprimé solidement dans son esprit. Mais il ne parvenait pas à lâcher ces feuilles des yeux.

Le détective s'était rapidement intéressé au cas de sa famille. Les rapports commençaient peu de temps avant sa naissance. Holmes n'était à Scotland Yard depuis même pas deux ans. Il avait vite remarqué le manège entre son père et les autorités. La plupart des policiers ne le remarquaient jamais. Seuls les directeurs étaient mis au courant et leurs successeurs. Des détails sur les enquêtes menées par son père avaient été soigneusement énuméré. Des informations sur ses ancêtres et leurs activités avaient été déniché. Aussi sur les limiers de la reine. Une liste de noms, certains barrés, d'autres non. Sûrement des suspects potentiels en tant que nobles du mal. Quand l'un d'eux mourrait, des investigations approfondies étaient menées par Holmes. Et cela sur plusieurs années. Puis tout avait changé. Des décès ou disparitions pleuvaient sur le papiers. Holmes se prenaient de nombreux murs sans réussi à les franchir. Puis l'incendie de son manoir et la mort de ses parents. Holmes avait écrit qu'ils avaient tué d'une balle dans la tête avant que leurs corps ne soient calcinés. Cela n'avait pas été mentionné dans le rapport officiel. Son récent adversaire avait fait bande à part sûrement à l'encontre des ordres. Mais il n'avait rien pu trouver. Quant au sort de Ciel, il avait finir par le croire mort. Puis une nouvelle feuille suivit annonçant son retour. Une nouvelle enquête, mais rien. L'homme avait aussi cherché du côté de Sebastian, sans succès naturellement. Il avait vite abandonné cette fois. Sûrement occupé ailleurs.

Les doigts de Ciel glissèrent sur le papier jauni. Il n'avait jamais cherché à enquêter sur la disparition de ses parents. Il avait choisi d'attendre que ses ennemis le retrouvent. Parfois, il regrettait ce choix. Comme en ce moment. Mais rapidement il se reprit. Ce n'était pas en se plongeant dans le passé qu'il arriverait à quelque chose. Au contraire, cela le ralentirait ou pire l'aveuglerait. Le présent pour l'instant était Holmes. L'enquête sur Sherlock Holmes.

-Monsieur ?

La voix de Sebastian le sortit de ses pensées. Le démon agitait patiemment un papier sous ses yeux.

-Quoi ? soupira le garçon.

-Un télégramme vient d'arriver.

Quand l'avait-il quitté pour aller le chercher ? Depuis combien de temps était-il dans ses pensées ? Il préférait ne pas le savoir. Il prit le message et le déplia.

_De Sherlock Holmes à Ciel Phantomhive_

_Londres, 18 novembre 1890_

_J'aimerais ,si c'est possible, que votre majordome cesse de m'espionner sans cesse. Il m'observe vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Ça devient gênant. Merci de votre compréhension. _

_SH_

C'était court, concis et parfaitement clair.

-Quand je te dis que tu te fais vieux, Sebastian. Holmes est du même avis. Il t'a repéré.

-Quoi ? s'étrangla le démon.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Ciel vit une expression parfaitement humaine déformer les traits trop parfaits de son majordome : la surprise, voir l'incrédulité.

-Comment a t-il fait ? poursuit le valet.

-Ça, c'est à toi de me le dire ! s'énerva son t'es fait avoir comme un débutant. Tu as presque fichu en l'air toute la mission. J'espère pour toi que c'est encore rattrapable.

* * *

><p>-Je plaindrais presque Michaelis à l'heure qu'il est, déclara d'un ton mielleux Sherlock Holmes.<p>

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

Le docteur Watson semblait enseveli au milieu des cartons. Il faisait le tri dans ses livres et écoutait vaguement son colocataire. Holmes, levant les yeux devant tant d'inattention, tira une bouffée de sa pipe et répéta.

-Je disais que je plaignais le majordome de Phantomhive.

-Voyez-vous cela !

-Enfin plaindre est un bien grand mot. Disons que je ne voudrais pas être à sa place et que je m'en réjouis.

-Qu'avez-vous encore fait?

-Rien ! s'offusqua le détective. C'est vrai. C'est lui qui s'est foiré. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il m'espionne et il s'est fait prendre comme un amateur. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir de citoyen en communiquant à Phantomhive que son valet est un incapable.

-Effectivement, par rapport à ce dont vous m'avez habitué, vous n'avez rien fait, commenta Watson en reprenant son rangement. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi vous en parlez.

-Pour me complaire dans mon ego.

-J'aurais dû y penser.

Holmes se leva de son fauteuil et s'aventura au milieu des piles de livres. Il en piocha quelques uns au hasard, l'air dubitatif.

-Je ne saisis pas votre logique, Watson.

Ne recevant pas de réponse, il poursuit.

-Vous emportez vos Edgar Poe, mais vous souhaitez vous débarrasser de _Étude avancée du système cardio-vasculaire_. Vous êtes médecin ou libraire ?

-Cette étude n'est plus d'actualité. Je n'emporte que la dernière édition.

-Quant à Poe, vous l'estimez d'actualité peut-être ?

-Ce sont des romans, Holmes. Pas des documentaires.

-Et ça se voit ! ricana son colocataire en jetant les livres en vrac. Vos goûts littéraires sont des plus douteux. Vous ne comptez quand même pas relire _Le Portrait de Dorian Gray_ ?

Exaspéré, le docteur lâcha ce qu'il avait en main et poussa un profond soupir. Une fois calmé, il répondit :

-Je ne vous savez pas critique littéraire. Je vous considérais même comme un ignorant dans ce domaine.

-Je sais lire. Et ce n'est pas nécessaire d'être journaliste ou éditeur pour comprendre que Wilde ce n'est pas pas de la grande littérature.

-J'ignore ce que vous appelez de la grande littérature, Holmes. Mais je persiste dans mon idée que vous n'y connaissez rien. Et je puis aussi déclarer que vous n'avez pas lu Oscar Wilde.

-J'ai lu le résumé et ça m'a amplement suffi. Cette histoire n'a aucun réalisme. Plus tiré par les cheveux, c'est introuvable. L'immortalité ! Qui pourrait y croire ? De nos jours, c'est la science qui règne. Tout s'explique. Tout est logique. Mêmes les croyances inutiles comme celle de Dieu volent en éclats devant elle. Vous connaissez Darwin et sa théorie de l'évolution ? Pourquoi des gens s'ennuieraient-ils à lire, ou pire à inventer, des histoires de sorcellerie, de malédictions ou autres fadaises du genre ? Quelle perte de temps ! Des enfantillages et rien d'autre. C'est tout bonnement ridicule, conclut-il d'un ton péremptoire.

-Vous êtes bien étroit d'esprit, commenta le docteur. Il est vrai que la science explique beaucoup de choses. Mais pas tout.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, croyez-le bien.

-Quant à la littérature, elle est un simple plaisir. Un passe-temps, Holmes. Si les lecteurs voulaient uniquement voir le reflet de notre monde, ils liraient le journal. Là, ils veulent s'évader. Rêver. Quitter ce monde, oublier leurs soucis, se faire plaisir tout simplement.

-C'est idiot. Les faits divers sont suffisamment divertissants.

-Je ne vous force pas à aimer la littérature fantastique, contra Watson en lui arrachant le roman des mains. Seulement de laisser les gens lire ce qu'ils veulent. Tous les hommes ne sont pas aussi fermés et terre-à-terre que vous. Et cessez de mettre mes livres en foutoir !

-Pourtant, vous êtes un homme de science, vous aussi.

-Certes, mais je ne crois pas en ce que je lis. Et je ne vois pas en quoi mon activité de médecin m'empêcherait de lire Wilde, Stoker, Maupassant ou Shelley. Et vous, Holmes, qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ?

-Je n'aime pas ça. C'est suffisant, non ? Je trouve cela puéril et sans intérêt. Quelles connaissances cela m'apporterait ?

-Une culture générale. Vous savez ce que je pense ?

-Vous allez me le dire, alors pourquoi essaierais-je de deviner ?

-Je pense qu'un univers qui vous est inconnu et incontrôlable vous angoisse. Votre esprit cartésien est votre armure et vous permet de voir le monde tel que vous désirez qu'il soit. Les évolutions scientifiques et industrielles de notre époque vous rassurent. Vous évitez le fantastique et la religion car ils regorgent de vos plus grandes peurs.

-Merci pour la séance, docteur, réplique Holmes, sarcastique. Combien vous dois-je ?

-Un peu de paix et de la place pendant que je range.

-De toute façon, j'ai des courses à faire, marmonna Holmes en s'éloignant.

-Je ne vous retiens pas.

Le docteur se replongea dans ses cartons. Dans son dos, il entendit son ami s'agiter, prendre ses affaires et sortir de l'appartement. Sans s'arrêter, il continua son rangement. Il avait un sacré tri à faire. Dans deux mois, il allait épouser Mary Morstan et quitter Baker Street. Il avait tant de choses à faire, à organiser et malgré cela il se sentait étrangement vide. Comme déprimé. Pourtant, il était plus qu'heureux de se marier avec une femme qu'il aimait depuis presque deux ans. Il chassa ses idées noires et ferma un carton.

De son côté, Holmes descendait la rue, la pipe aux lèvres, les yeux au ciel, dans le vague.

Les hostilités étaient lancées entre Phantomhive et lui. Le gosse n'allait certainement pas laisser passer ça. En vérité, Michaelis s'était montré très adroit. Mais quand il était rentré chez lui après sa dernière affaire, il avait trouvé des objets bougés – notamment la photo d'Irène. Quelqu'un était entré chez lui et avait fouillé sa demeure. Depuis, il avait vraiment apporté une attention toute particulière à ce qu'il l'entourait. À force de persévérance, il avait découvert qu'un homme correspondant au signalement de Michaelis avait pris ses habitudes dans un des immeubles de sa rue. La suite n'avait guère été difficile à comprendre.

Maintenant que la guerre était déclarée, il allait devoir donner ses premiers coups dans les rangs adverses. En tant que Noble du Mal, le comte devait avoir un réseau d'informateurs et d'alliés. C'était là qu'il comptait frapper pour commencer. Il en connaissait déjà un. Il lui suffirait de remonter la toile d'araignée à partir de lui. Surtout qu'il était devenu un de ses indicateurs préférés depuis deux ans. Tranquillement, il prit la direction de la boutique de Undertaker.

-Et bien, Sherlock Holmes, c'est pour quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda le croque-mort en se frottant les mains. Il n'y a pourtant pas eu de morts étranges ces derniers temps. Une petite affaire pour un client ?

-Non, seulement quelques recherches personnelles.

-Sur qui ?

-Le Comte Phantomhive.

Sans signe avant-coureur, Undertaker fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Coutumier à de telles réactions étranges, Holmes alla tranquillement s'assoir sur son cercueil habituel. Patiemment, il attendit que son interlocuteur se calme. Au moins, il pourrait garder la blague qu'il avait préparée en chemin pour la prochaine fois. Après quelques ultimes hoquets de rire, Undertaker essuya ses larmes et reporta son attention sur son invité.

-Et bien, et bien, mes deux clients favoris vont-ils enfin faire connaissance ? Qui l'aurait cru ? J'ai hâte d'y assister.

-En ce cas, tu pourras me donner sa carte de visite pour accélérer notre petit rendez-vous.

-Avec plaisir, je ne raterai cela pour rien au monde. Que veux-tu savoir ?

-À part toi, qui lui fournit des infos ?

-Comment serais-je au courant de telles choses ?

-Tu sais toujours tout, répliqua Holmes.

-C'est vrai. Mais cela reste une question assez difficile. Il a beaucoup de contacts – ne serait-ce que dans la pègre. Mais je pense que l'un des plus proches reste Lau.

-Lau ? Le dirigeant de Kunlun ?

-Oui, tu le connais déjà ?

-Effectivement, je l'ai arrêté il y a quelques années pour trafic de drogues. Mais les hommes de son gabarit arrivent toujours à sortir rapidement de prison. Je crois qu'il n'en a même pas vu les grilles à vrai dire. Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. J'espère qu'il se souvient de moi car je compte aller lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie.

-Oh ! Il en sera ravi ! commenta Undertaker, la voix montant dans les aiguës. J'en suis sûr.

-Et moi de même. Je vais avoir besoin de Watson pour cela. Il se débrouille beaucoup mieux que moi en société. Surtout dans de telles sphères.

L'œil aux aguets et la démarche raide, John Watson marchait à travers Soho. À ses côtés, Holmes paraissait parfaitement détendu. Il fumait tranquillement une cigarette en jetant des regards amusés au poing de son camarade crispé sur sa canne.

-Et bien, Watson, serions-nous tendus ?

-Ce qui est étrange, c'est que vous ne l'êtes pas. Nous allons dans le quartier général d'un des parrains de la mafia chinoise.

-Nous avons déjà eu affaire à lui, Watson. On connait déjà les lieux et ses habitudes.

-C'était il y a des années. Au début de notre collocation, si je me souviens bien. Beaucoup de choses ont dû changer depuis et il a certainement évolué.

-Ce sera l'occasion de vérifier ! conclut Holmes d'un ton léger. Nous y sommes.

Une grande maison leur faisait face. La façade oscillait avec style entre la tradition anglaise et des décorations chinoises. Une plaque en argent gravée indiquait un magasin de denrées et d'art asiatiques.

-Effectivement, il a évolué. Il fait aussi dans l'art à présent. Vous avez votre pistolet, Watson.

-Bien sûr. Et le votre par la même occasion.

-Excellente initiative. Entrons.

Il toqua brièvement et ouvrit la porte. Grand et lumineux, le magasin débordait d'étagères d'épices. Les murs étaient décorés par des paravents et des peintures chinoises. Des vases aux milles couleurs trônaient aux quatre coins de la pièce. Un jeune chinois se tenait derrière un comptoir. Avec un sourire, il les accueillit.

-Vous désirez, messieurs ?

-Voir Lau, attaqua directement Holmes.

L'expression du vendeur changea aussitôt. Ses grands yeux sombres détaillèrent les deux hommes. Une de ses mains glissa sous le comptoir.

-Vous êtes attendus ?

-Non, ça s'est décidé à la dernière minute. Mais c'est trop urgent pour attendre.

-Votre nom ?

-Je viens de la part du comte de Phantomhive.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, vraiment. Pourquoi mentirais-je ? Je tiens à ma vie.

Le garçon hésita encore un instant. Enfin, il leur demanda d'attendre et il disparut dans l'arrière boutique.

-Vous jouez gros, Holmes, chuchota Watson. Vous rendez-vous compte des risques que vous prenez ?

-J'ai la situation bien en main.

-Comme la dernière fois ? Vous avez failli vous retrouver avec une aiguille entre les deux yeux.

-Une séance d'acupuncture qui a mal tourné, se défendit le détective.

À cet instant, le chinois revint et leur déclara que Lau voulait bien les recevoir. Deux autres, plus vieux et plus costauds surtout, le suivirent. Rapidement, ils encadrèrent les deux visiteurs et commencèrent à les fouiller.

-La sécurité, vous comprenez, s'excusa avec un sourire faux le vendeur. Et je vois que nous avons bien fait, ajouta t-il en voyant l'un de ses collègues déposséder Watson de ses deux pistolets.

-La sécurité, vous comprenez, répondit Holmes d'un ton badin.

-Mais bien sûr monsieur. Veuillez me suivre.

En vérité, ils n'eurent pas tellement le choix puisque les deux gorilles les poussèrent de manière fort insistante dans le dos. Ils suivirent donc leur guide. Ils passèrent des rideaux représentants des tigres blancs et arrivèrent dans l'arrière-boutique. Celle-ci n'était éclairée que par quelques bougies ce qui faisait un contraste très fort avec l'entrée. Ensuite, ils passèrent une porte qui débouchait sur un escalier en colimaçon. À la moitié, une forte odeur d'opium hanta l'atmosphère. Très vite la fumée étouffante fit tousser violemment Watson. S'attirant des regards dédaigneux de la part de leurs accompagnateurs. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une immense cave au plafond vouté. De toutes parts, des hommes sur des matelas, le regard vide et perdu, une pipe d'opium au coin des lèvres. Certains étaient même plongés dans un profond sommeil. Ces fantômes n'attirèrent aucunement quelques attentions de la part de Holmes. Watson, lui, était mal à l'aise. Son instinct de médecin le poussait à venir au secours de ces pauvres hommes qui se tuaient à petit feu, mais il devait se retenir. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas croiser leur regard, mais ses yeux semblaient attirer par les leurs comme un aimant. Au bout de la salle, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, entouré de jeunes femmes asiatiques peu vêtues, fumait tranquillement en les observant les yeux mi clos. Lau.

-Alors, est-ce vous que m'envoie notre cher petit comte ? demanda t-il doucement.

-Oui, qui d'autre voyez-vous ? répondit Holmes. Pouvons-nous discuter en privé ?

-Ah ! Voilà enfin un homme qui ne perd pas de temps en bavardages inutiles. Pourquoi est-ce vous que le comte envoie et pas Sebastian ?

-Il est déjà occupé ailleurs. Il espionne un certain Holmes dans le nord de Londres.

-Ainsi, il ne peut pas se dédoubler, notre cher majordome. Ne serait-il pas parfait ? Suivez-moi, messieurs. Allons discuter.

Un petit coup dans leur dos les firent avancer autant que les paroles de Lau. Ce dernier, accompagné d'une de ses femmes, les conduit à une autre pièce, plus petite. Une sorte de bureau apparemment. Le directeur de Kunlun s'assit tranquillement dans un fauteuil, la jeune fille sur ses genoux. Les deux gorilles refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Le jeune vendeur leur avait faussé compagnie. Sûrement retourné à la boutique. Lau observa encore un bref instant ses deux invités et ricana doucement.

-Je me doutais que vous viendriez à moi un jour au l'autre, messieurs, déclara t-il. Mais prétendre avoir été envoyé par mon ami le comte était osé. Je m'en suis régalé, n'est-ce pas Ran-Mao ? ajouta t-il en caressant délicatement la joue de sa compagne.

Watson sentit son coeur rater un battement. Lau se souvenait donc bien d'eux ! Ils étaient pris au piège comme des rats et sans leurs armes à feu. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la mâchoire de Holmes se contracter.

-Votre réputation vous a précédée. J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous. Mais pourquoi venir ici maintenant ? Pourquoi prendre de tels risques ? Vous ne manquez pas de culot, ni de témérité. Vous êtes bien tel qu'on le dit. Quel est donc le motif d'une telle visite ?

Holmes reprit contenance et répondit d'une voix calme et posée comme s'il n'était pas en danger de mort :

-Le comte Phantomhive justement.

-Que c'est comique ! Entends-tu cela Ran-Mao ? Notre visiteur menteur veut le comte. Serait-ce de la folie et non de la témérité ?

-Le comte et son majordome. Je sais qui ils sont, mais j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus. Je sais que vous traitez souvent avec lui.

-Et pourquoi trahirais-je le comte ? Mais avant que vous posiez à tord vos questions, mon cher ami, répondez à la mienne et peut-être vous laisserai-je une chance de survivre.

-Quelle est votre question ?

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Le temps sembla se figer durant plusieurs minutes. Minutes durant lesquelles le regard de Lau allait de Holmes à Watson et inversement, un sourire naïf en travers du visage. Enfin, le détective reprit ses esprits et articula :

-Vous ignorez qui nous sommes ?

-Totalement ! répondit Lau sans gêne.

-Mais pourquoi avez-vous fait semblant de croire le contraire ?

-Pour vous faire parler et tenter de le comprendre par moi-même. Mais vous n'êtes vraiment pas bavards. Alors, vos noms, je vous prie.

-Sherlock Holmes et John Watson.

-Holmes ? Watson ? J'ai déjà entendu ces noms quelque part.

L'homme d'affaire chinois détacha son regard des deux compères pour réfléchir, les yeux au plafond. Holmes et Watson échangèrent un coup d'oeil et se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Le docteur sortit une lame de sa canne et d'un mouvement vif trancha la gorge d'un des deux gardes. Le second réagit et sortit un pistolet. Mais Holmes lui donna un coup de poing en plein ventre avant de l'assommer prestement.

-Ah ! Oui ! Je me souviens de vous, s'écria Lau. Et pour de vrai cette fois. Vous m'aviez fait le même coup il y a neuf ans. Mais quelque chose a changé depuis, messieurs. Ran-Mao, peux-tu t'occuper de nos invités, je te prie.

Sans un mot, la jeune femme au regard vide et au visage inexpressif s'avança. Elle ressemblait à un zombie et mettait mal à Watson l'aise. Il raffermit sa prise sur son épée. Étonnamment rapidement, Ran-Mao s'approcha de lui et lui arracha l'arme des mains. D'un coup de pied latéral, elle le balaya. Elle sortit un poignard de sa ceinture et s'apprêtait à frapper le docteur quand la main de Holmes sur ses poignets l'en empêcha. Vivement, elle se retourna et frappa le détective en plein visage. Le nez en sang, Holmes se releva et voulut donner un coup de poing à la jeune femme, mais elle lui attrapa le bras et le rejeta plus loin. Holmes roula sur plusieurs mètres avant d'être arrêté par le mur. Il poussa un grognement de douleur.

« Je vais quand même pas me faire battre par une femme. »

D'un bond, il se remit sur ses pieds et repartit à l'attaque avant de retourner voir le mur une seconde fois.

« Ça va être long. »

Pendant ce temps, Lau s'était tranquillement dirigé vers la sortie. Mais c'était sans compter sur Watson qui se jeta sur un des pistolets des gardes et tira. Il l'atteignit à l'épaule. Dans un cri de douleur, Lau s'effondra. Le médecin s'approcha, le tenant en joue. Le chinois sortit une longue aiguille de sa manche et voulut frapper son ennemi avec, mais Watson parvint lui tordre le poignet avant qu'il ait pu finir son geste.

Une fois Lau maîtrisé, il se tourna vers Holmes qui combattait toujours Ran-Mao. Son ami évitait les coups rapides et successifs de la jeune femme. À croire qu'elle ne connaissait pas la fatigue. Parfois, il parvenait à l'atteindre, mais cela renforçait la rage de la fille. Profitant qu'elle lui tournait le dos, Watson l'attrapa à la gorge avec sa canne. Holmes aussitôt immobilisa la jeune femme. Elle se débattit comme une diablesse, mais peu à peu elle faiblissait à vu d'oeil. Enfin, elle perdit connaissance. Doucement, Watson la déposa à terre. Elle était hors jeu pendant un bon quart d'heure.

-Et bien, c'était laborieux, déclara Holmes. Filons d'ici avant que les renforts rappliquent.

* * *

><p>De l'eau glacée réveilla Lau. Avec difficultés, il cligna des yeux, chassant l'eau, tentant de distinguer où il se trouvait. Une simple pièce sombre et nue. Deux hommes lui faisaient face. Holmes et Watson. Puis de nouveau le noir. Une douleur persistante à l'arrière de sa tête l'embrouillait et le poussait au sommeil. Mais un bruit instant, brusque et violent sonna à son oreille. Son mal de crâne redoubla et ses tympans hurlaient de souffrance. Il étouffa un cri et se sentit basculer sur sa chaise sous le choc.<p>

Voyant le chinois à terre et tremblant, Watson poussa un soupir.

-Et voilà, vous l'avez rendu sourd, Holmes. Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous obtiendrez vos informations.

-Vous êtes docteur, non ? répondit Holmes en haussant les épaules, son klaxon en main. Rendez-lui l'ouï. C'est pas facile à dire ça : rendez-lui l'ouï.

Watson se pencha et redressa la chaise et Lau. Ce dernier avait encore les oreilles qui bourdonnaient.

-Aie, souffla t-il. J'avoue que c'est la première fois qu'une chose pareille m'arrive. Ça ne s'était pas passé ainsi la dernière fois. À moins que j'ai oublié.

-Non, mais, il neuf ans, je n'avais pas les mêmes moyens, reprit Holmes.

-Vous avez eu une promotion ?

-On va dire ça comme ça.

-Félicitations ! Que me vouliez-vous au juste ?

-J'ai besoin d'infos sur Phantomhive. Ses habitudes, comment il procède, ses forces, ses faiblesses ses alliés et ses ennemis. Et idem sur le majordome.

-Ça va être long.

-J'ai tout mon temps.

-Qu'ai-je en échange ?

-Je vous laisse votre deuxième tympan en vie et je vous libère.

-C'est honnête. Je commence par quoi, M. Holmes ?

* * *

><p>Lau s'était transformé en un véritable service de renseignements, voir de biographe du jeune comte. Holmes avait eu du mal à le faire taire au bout d'un moment. Tout depuis l'enfance aux affaires, en passant par ses plats préférés, était passé. Le chinois avait aussi parlé des relations qu'il entretenait déjà avec le père de Phantomhive. Cependant, il n'avait rien pu dire sur Michaelis. À part sa loyauté indéfectible au comte et sa perfection, rien ne transparaissait chez cet homme. Lui-même avait fait de nombreuses recherches sur lui, mais avait fait chou blanc.<p>

Holmes avait relâché son indicateur forcé à la frontière de Soho. Puis il était allé à Scotland Yard et à Whitehall. Il avait aussi fait un crochet par Whitechapel où il avait vite trouvé Maléfactor. Il avait aussi fait de nombreux détours et visites autour de Londres, s'arrêtant à la poste pour envoyer des télégrammes à l'étranger. Au fil des années et des enquêtes, il s'était constitué un réseau d'informateurs solide et varié. Il finissait toujours trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Et cette fois, c'était Sebastian Michaelis. Ou plutôt son passé. D'où venait-il ? Qui était-il ? Comment avait-il rencontré le comte ?

Phantomhive était revenu un mois après que tout le monde le pensait mort avec sa famille. Il était revenu avec cet homme. Holmes avait déjà fait des recherches à l'époque, mais il était à présent plus motivé et équipé que jamais. Même si le majordome avait été élevé par des berbères au fin fond du Sahara pendant vingt ans, il le retrouverait. Par la même occasion, il avait aussi demandé des informations sur les autres serviteurs du comte. Michaelis ne devait pas être le seul à avoir un passé louche dans cette maison.

Une fois tout cela terminé, il rentra et s'assit dans son fauteuil préféré. Il se laissa aller à jouer quelques ballades et classiques au violon. La guerre avait commencé. L'ennemi pouvait trembler.

* * *

><p>La statue de la liberté tranchait dans l'obscurité grâce à son flambeau éclairé. Sebastian resta un moment pour l'admirer. Il ne l'avait jamais vu et se demandait en quoi une femme de fer pouvait inspirer la liberté aux hommes. L'espèce humaine était décidément incompréhensible. La pluie coulait le long de la toge de la sculpture et dans le cou du démon. Il rejeta agacé ses longues mèches trempées. Il devait vraiment demander au comte l'autorisation de les couper. Elles devenaient vraiment gênantes. Il reprit sa marche sans que son mystère ne soit éclairé. Mais au moins son autre enquête était parvenue à sa résolution. Il avait retrouvé Irène Adler comme il l'avait promis.<p>

La jeune femme vivait à présent à New York avec son mari, un avocat du nom de Norton. Elle s'était échappée avec lui d'Angleterre un an auparavant. Ancienne cantatrice, elle avait eu une liaison avec l'archiduc de Bohème puis avait voulu le faire chanter. Holmes avait eu mission de l'arrêter. Adler, mariée en secret, avait fui après avoir plus ou moins humilié le détective. Cependant, il ne saisissait pas la raison pour laquelle Holmes conservait avec tant de soin une photo d'elle. Elle-même avait semblé surprise quand il l'avait interrogée.

-Je vous assure, disait-elle, je ne connais pas vraiment M. Holmes. Je l'ai croisé plus qu'autre chose. Et il était déguisé en prêtre. Il avait été embauché par l'archiduc pour récupérer une photographie que j'avais en ma possession.

-Serait-ce cette photo dont nous parlons ?

-Non, celle-là je l'ai gardée et j'étais avec mon amant dessus. Il doit en avoir une autre. J'en avais laissée une à l'archiduc quand je suis partie en Amérique. Je suppose qu'il s'agit de celle-ci. Après, pourquoi l'aurait-il gardée et que cela signifie pour lui ? Je l'ignore, monsieur. Peut-être lui ai-je fait une meilleure impression que je ne l'aurais cru.

Irène ne semblât en savoir plus et Norton apparemment pressé de renvoyer de chez lui cet homme plus jeune et séduisant que lui, Sebastian prit rapidement congé. Sa mission avait été accompli. C'était l'essentiel. Peut-être que la chanteuse avait raison. Sans le vouloir, Holmes était tombé sous son charme et avait prit la photo en hommage à cet amour perdu. Si cela était le cas, c'était particulièrement pathétique. Le démon ricana. Il espérait que son maître ne tomberait jamais aussi bas. L'amour rendait stupide et faible, mais là c'était le comble du ridicule. Il était prêt à aller voir Holmes pour lui demander si c'était là la vraie raison tant cela paraissait cliché et mièvre. Il ne lui avait paru pas ce genre d'homme. Mais bon là n'était pas son affaire.

Il releva le col de son manteau et observa avec un mince sourire le ballet lumineux des bateaux sur l'océan. Il était temps de rentrer. Il était déjà en retard pour le dîner, il ne devait pas l'être non plus pour le coucher du jeune maitre. De plus, il craignait l'état du manoir après plus d'une journée d'absence.

* * *

><p><em>A dans deux semaines pour la dernière partie avec une rencontre très attendue !<em>


	7. Le Majordome Mène l'Enquête 3

**Disclaimer **: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso. Sauf Holmes, Watson et les autres qui sont, eux, à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Même si je me suis plus inspirée de la version un peu exagérée de Guy Richie dans son film _Sherlock Holmes_. Pour le passé de Sherlock Holmes, Doyle n'en parlant quasiment pas dans l'œuvre originale, je me baserai principalement sur _La Jeunesses de Sherlock Holmes_ de Shane Peacock. En bref, rien est à moi, à part cette fanfiction.

**Notes d'auteur : **Ce chapitre est arrivé extrêmement rapidement. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais pendant ces trois derniers jours, j'ai été prise par l'inspiration et j'ai passé mon week-end prolongé sur mon ordinateur à écrire. J'ai jamais écrire aussi vite. J'en ai mal aux doigts. Mais bon voici avec beaucoup d'avance la dernière partie du chapitre 2. Ça compensera avec le retard du précédent. Par contre, ne vous attendez pas à ce que le troisième chapitre soit aussi rapide. Je bosse non-stop jusque samedi 19h maintenant. Donc, je ne pourrais pas vraiment écrire avant dimanche. Comptez deux semaines pour la suite.

**Réponse à la review : Eglaladiel : ** Pour Lau, tout le monde le voit venir à des kilomètres à chaque fois,mais les personnages se font toujours avoir. Pour sa trahison, Lau est un opportuniste à mes yeux. Il va là où ça l'arrange et n'est fidèle qu'à lui-même. Comme dans la saison 1 où il se retrouve contre Ciel en fin de compte.

Pour Doyle, c'est vrai que ça peut faire bizarre, mais on va dire qu'il existe pas. C'est moins bizarre. Surtout que j'avais commencé à écrire cette fic avant de lire l'arc de Conan Doyle.

La grande question : Holmes va t-il découvrir le secret de Sebastian ? Oui ou non ? Je n'en dirai pas plus. Tu le verras en lisant la fic.

Merci pour ta review !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Le Majordome mène l'enquête (33)**

Fred Abberline quittait tranquillement Scotland Yard. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'enquêtes extraordinaires, dirait-il. Quelques vols et meurtres sordides, faciles à résoudre. Justice était faite. Mais le frisson qu'il avait pris la mauvaise habitude de ressentir quand il collaborait avec Holmes lui manquait. Avec Carter, ils n'hésitaient pas à aller demander le secours de leur ancien collègue quand le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Et voir un homme tel que Holmes enquêter était une chose à laquelle ils n'auraient jamais cru pouvoir assister en entrant dans la police. Tout paraissait si simple si logique quand il résolvait les plus sombres mystères. Sa tendance à aller au devant du danger sans trembler, avec autant d'assurance pimentait le tout. Cet homme possédait de multiples facettes. Ce côté impertinent et associable que tout le monde connaissait, mais surtout ce charisme, ce pouvoir qu'il montrait quand il enquêtait irradiait les personnes autour de lui. Rien ne lui résistait. Décidément, Holmes le fascinait. Abberline s'en inquiétait parfois. Où était passé son amour de la justice, ses espoirs d'un monde meilleur quand il fréquentait le détective ? Il ne le saurait le dire. Sans compter, cette petite voix qui murmurait dans son esprit que cela allait mal finir. Le jeune homme secoua la tête, chassant ces sombres pensées. Il avait fini son travail, il rentrait chez lui rejoindre sa femme et leur fille. Il ne devait plus rien penser à part à sa famille. C'était primordial. Ne pas mélanger vie professionnelle et privée. C'était un coup devenir fou.

Le pas plus léger, il traversa un pont pour atteindre les rives en face. Il n'habitait pas loin, cela lui évitait de devoir dénicher et payer un cab matin et soir. Arrivé de l'autre côté, il longea les bord de la Tamise, le nez en l'air, profitant des derniers rayons du soleil. Soudain, une poigne de fer lui saisit le coude. Il sursauta, s'empêchant de crier. Il fit volte-face, la main sur son revolver. C'était qu'il devenait paranoïaque avec le temps. Mais ce n'était qu'un mendiant. Voûté, les cheveux grisonnants, un bandeau sur un œil, il tendait une longue main maigre et tremblante.

-La charité, mon bon monsieur, pour un vieil homme maudit par la vie, gémissait-il.

Abberline soupira de soulagement et lâcha son arme pour fouiller dans sa bourse. Il donna quelques shillings au clochard. Ce dernier eut un maigre sourire en les empochant.

-Merci, vous êtes trop bon.

Le policer lui sourit en hochant la tête et s'apprêta à s'éloigner. Mais la voix rocailleuse du vieux le retint.

-Mais je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin, vous savez.

Le ton devenait plus assuré au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, plus clair et plus jeune. Lentement, le jeune homme se retourna. Son mendiant s'était redressé, ses yeux vifs fixés sur lui, le visage détendu.

-Vous savez ce dont j'ai besoin, Abberline ? D'un petit coup de main. Tenez, je vous les rends.

Comme dans un rêve, le policier reprit ses pièces.

-Holmes, souffla t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par un « coup de main » ?

Le détective émit un claquement de langue agacé.

-Pas ici. Rejoignez-moi au bar Fox Hood dans une heure et on en discutera.

Aussitôt, son dos se plia à nouveau et il partit le pas incertain en s'appuyant sur sa canne. Abberline le regarda partir en silence. Quand Holmes se déguisait, il ne parvenait jamais à le reconnaître bien qu'il le connaissait depuis des années. Il avait raté sa vocation au théâtre comme acteur, costumier et maquilleur, cet homme-là. Mais pourquoi s'était-il ainsi grimé pour l'aborder ?

Une heure plus tard, Abberline passait la porte du bar indiqué par Holmes. Il aperçut l'homme au fond de la salle, avec son vrai visage cette fois. Le jeune inspecteur slaloma entre les tables et les clients puis s'assit face au détective.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda t-il aussitôt.

Holmes avala une gorgée de la choppe de bière devant lui. Il dévisagea un moment son vis-à-vis comme s'il l'évaluait. Enfin, il répondit :

-Vous montez rapidement les échelons de Scotland Yard. Vous êtes sûrement le plus proche de Randall à l'heure qu'il est. Vous savez qu'il me déteste. Et c'est largement réciproque. Il me vendra dès qu'il aura l'occasion de le faire. C'est peut-être déjà fait. À vrai dire, je m'en fous. Mais mon but n'a jamais été de m'opposer à la police. Au contraire. Vous le savez, non ? Je veux être sûr que qu'importe ce qu'il se passera, j'aurai toujours au moins un allié sur place.

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi, l'assura Abberline. Mais sur la rive tout à l'heure, vous m'avez parler d'un coup de main. D'ailleurs, pourquoi étiez-vous déguisé ? Pourquoi toutes ces précautions pour me parler ?

-Je suis étroitement surveillé. Et je ne tiens pas à ce que celui qui me surveille ne connaisse tous mes contacts.

-Qui vous surveille ?

-Je doute que vous le connaissez. Je fais des recherches sur lui. J'ai passé le dossier à Carter. Il n'a rien trouvé dans les archives du Yard.

-Pourquoi cette surveillance ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Je cherche. Mais le nombre de mes ennemis s'agrandissent et ils ont de l'influence dans les hautes sphères, on va dire.

L'inspecteur fronça les sourcils, comme s'il tentait de retrouver un mauvais souvenir. Il hésita puis parla.

-Aurait-ce un lien avec le comte de Phantomhive ?

Holmes releva la tête brusquement.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?

-Lui et son majordome sont venus à Scotland Yard, il y a quelques jours pour interroger tout le monde sur vous. Randall était au courant, mais il n'a rien voulu me dire.

-Il était au courant ? Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui.

-Qu'ont-ils demander sur moi ?

-Des détails sur votre carrière, sur vos méthodes de travail, sur votre caractère, marmonna Abberline en cherchant. Ils sont restés assez flous. Vous avez dû avoir les oreilles qui sifflaient ce jour-là.

-J'imagine que mes anciens collègues n'ont pas été de main morte avec moi.

-Non. Mais vous désirez mon aide en quoi ?

-Mon surveillant est le majordome Phantomhive. J'espère l'avoir mis hors jeu pour quelque temps, mais j'en doute. Une veille... connaissance m'a envoyé un télégramme ce matin pour me prévenir qu'il lui avait parlé. Posé des questions sur moi. Ce qui est assez étonnant étant donné que je n'avais plus entendu parler d'elle depuis deux ans. Phantomhive fouille mon passé très consciencieusement. Mais moi j'ai un blanc d'un mois dans le sien. C'est là où tout a basculé.

-Après la mort de ses parents ?

-Oui, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Michaelis. Michaelis qui semble bien caché son passé aussi.

-Vous voulez que je fasse des recherches ?

-Inutile. J'ai déjà des pros sur l'affaire.

-Alors, quel sera mon rôle dans tout ça ?

-Petit mais essentiel. Vous serez mon effet papillon.

* * *

><p>-May-Linn Eagleye, née en 1866, recherchée pour meurtres. Ancienne tueuse à gages. A disparu de la circulation il y a quatre ans, lut Holmes, de nouveau installé dans son fauteuil de Baker Street. Et bien, c'est du joli. Le reste est sans intérêt.<p>

Il jeta nonchalamment le dossier à terre et s'attaqua au suivant.

-Voyons le cuistot maintenant. Bardroy Blast, né en 1852 à Philadelphia. Il s'est engagé dans l'armée américaine à vingt-et-un ans. Il a disparu il y a quatre ans après que son régiment ait été décimé en Égypte. Il est déclaré officiellement mort. Ensuite, Finnian Wood, né en 1872 dans la banlieue de Manschester, orphelin de naissance, a disparu à l'âge de douze ans. Il a subitement réapparu il y a quatre ans et a été engagé par Phantomhive comme jardinier. On ne doit pas s'ennuyer chez eux avec un tel personnel. Rien qu'avec Eagleye, j'ai de quoi en faire pendre la moitié.

Avec satisfaction, il regarda les trois dossiers étalés devant lui. Il n'y avait pas grand chose, mais c'était amplement suffisant. Le comte avait bien caché ses serviteurs. Ses contacts avaient eu beaucoup de mal à les trouver. Holmes trouvait étonnant que la tueuse n'ait pas changé son nom. Comment Phantomhive avait-il pu laisser passer cela ?

Leur apparition ou disparition était arrivée quelques semaines après le retour du comte et l'arrivée de Michaelis. Ce n'était pas un hasard. Une fois revenu d'entre les morts, Ciel s'était cherché de nouveaux serviteurs. Ceux de ses parents étant morts ou travaillant ailleurs. Mais c'étaient plus que des cuisiniers ou femmes de ménage qu'il s'était procuré. C'était une mini armée entièrement dévouée. Des garde du corps. Être le limier de la reine comportait des risques et le petit l'avait vite compris. D'où ce recrutement. Il avait pris beaucoup de risques en engageant May-Linn Eagleye. Autant Blast, c'était logique. Mais, avec elle, il jouait avec le feu. Cela faisait une nouvelle carte contre le comte en sa possession.

Mais le principal intéressé de ces recherches, Sebastian Michaelis, restait introuvable. Rien n'avait été trouvé sur lui pas même un acte de naissance. Comme s'il n'avait aucune existence. C'était un faux nom. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Après pourquoi cacher sa véritable identité ? Qu'avait-il à se reprocher ? Quelque chose de très grave pour en arriver à de telles extrémités. Il sourit. S'il coinçait le majordome, le comte perdrait sa pièce maitresse. Il avait fait commencé des recherches sur les assassins et autres criminels correspondant à Michaelis. Il finirait bien par le retrouver. Il devait bien sortir de quelque part. Il n'avait pas dû passer inaperçu avec son physique d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il restait encore l'intendant de la maison, le dénommé Tanaka. Étrangement, c'était le seul à être normal dans cette équipe. Fils d'émigrés japonais, il avait été le majordome de Vincent Phantomhive. Après la mort de ce dernier, il était revenu au service du fils à son retour. Holmes était presque déçu.

Mais le problème le plus important restait le même. Qui était Sebastian Michaelis ? Pas un enfant de chœur, cela il en était certain. Mais aussi : quel était son lien avec Phantomhive ? Comment s'étaient-ils rencontrés ? Le comte avait-il rencontré son majordome avant ou après sa disparition ? Quel rôle Michaelis avait-il joué dedans ? Et dans le retour inattendu du comte ? Que s'était-il passé pendant ce mois ? Holmes avait fouillé, interrogé, cherché, mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Que s'était-il passé ? Qui avait tué les Phantomhive ? Il n'avait laissé aucune trace derrière lui. Le crime parfait. Trop parfait. Où était la faille ? Il était sûr au fond de lui que la clé du mystère était toute proche. Michaelis doit la posséder ou du moins une partie.

Il gémit de frustration. Il se leva d'un bond, fauchant de ses pieds les dossiers à terre. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Cette affaire le rendait fou. C'était inexplicable et il détestait ne pas comprendre. Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé bloqué de cette manière. Il était touché dans sa fierté. Il découvrirait la vérité coûte que coûte.

* * *

><p>Sebastian était revenu la veille au soir au grand soulagement de Ciel qui craignait sérieusement pour la survie de son manoir. Le lendemain matin, quand il s'éveilla, le majordome avait tout remis en ordre et réparé les petits accidents. La maison était redevenue parfaite comme à son habitude.<p>

Quand Sebastian lui fit le compte rendu de sa visite à New York chez Mme Norton, alias Irène Adler, le jeune comte se dit que tout cela n'avait été qu'une perte de temps. La matinée s'écoula et l'heure du déjeuner sonna. Ciel s'assit à sa place habituelle pour manger. Mais il n'était pas seul. Il eut un sursaut en apercevant Lau installé à l'autre bout. Exaspéré par le sourire candide du chinois, il lança :

-Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici, vous ? Je ne vous ai pas invité à ce que je sache.

-Et bien, comte, qu'est-ce que ces manières ? Moi qui venais avec de bonnes intentions. On ne peut même plus faire une visite de courtoisie sans se faire agresser, ma foi.

-Vos visites de courtoisie, Lau, équivalent plus à du parasitage. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? À part manger gratuitement.

-Vous raconter une petite mésaventure qui m'est arrivée il y a de cela quelques jours.

-En quelle langue dois-je vous dire que je ne veux rien savoir sur vos divers trafics ?

-Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec mon commerce, s'indigna Lau. Il s'agit de deux gentlemen qui sont venus me parler de vous. Enfin, gentlemen, il faudrait que je vérifie la signification de cette appellation.

-Qui étaient-ce ? Que voulaient-ils ?

-Ils ont dit s'appeler Sherlock Holmes et John Watson. Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

À l'entente de ces noms, Ciel laissa échapper son verre. Il se serait fracassé sur le sol si Sebastian en l'avait pas rattrapé in-extrémis.

-Apparemment, oui, conclut Lau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ? demanda Ciel d'une voix blanche.

-Excusez-moi, comte, mais je ne vous entends pas très bien. J'ai quelques problèmes de surdité ces derniers temps. M. Holmes m'a montré des méthodes d'interrogatoires des plus originales. Pourriez-vous parler plus fort, je vous prie ?

-D'interrogatoires ? répéta Ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a demandé ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ?

-Tout, répondit Lau, contrit.

-Comment ça « tout ?

-Tout ce que je savais sur vous.

Ciel se sentit blêmir. Toute couleur avait disparu de son visage, le rendant plus pâle que Sebastian. De ses mains tremblantes, il empoigna le bord de la table. Lau l'avait trahi. Au fond de lui, il savait que le chinois était un opportuniste. Mais il pensait le tenir suffisamment pour ne pas avoir à faire face à une trahison. Après tous les arrangements et affaires qu'ils avaient eu ensembles. Il suffisait que Holmes le bouscule un peu et, lui, il déballait tout.

-Mais que vous a t-il fait ou promis pour que vous... ?

Il ne parvenait même pas à terminer sa phrase. Il refusait de se sentir touché par les actions de Lau. Mais il ne supportait pas de voir un de ses pions se retourner aussi facilement contre lui.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, il m'a montré des techniques que je ne connaissais pas. J'ignorais que un simple klaxon de voiture pouvait se révéler aussi douloureux. Son compère a tué un de mes hommes et lui il a mis KO un autre ainsi que Ran-Mao.. Ce n'est pas rien. J'avais déjà eu affaire à lui par le passé. J'ai purgé deux jours de prison par sa faute. Il m'a attrapé une fois, il est tout à fait capable de me remettre sous les verrous une seconde fois. Et je n'aurais pas toujours la même chance. Pour tout vous dire, je n'ai pas voulu tenter le Diable et j'ai sauvé mon dernier tympan rescapé. J'ai besoin d'entendre dans mon métier.

Ciel étouffa un grognement de rage, s'empoigna les cheveux. Il sentait son corps trembler. Il frappa violemment la table de ses poings, faisant trembler la vaisselle.

-Je suis vraiment entouré d'incapables ! clama t-il. Sebastian, aurais-tu remarqué d'autres mouvements de ce genre de la part de Holmes avant qu'une autre surprise du genre n'arrive ?

-Non, monsieur, répondit calmement le démon. Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais. Je puis vous assurer que j'ignorais totalement qu'il avait pris contact avec Lau.

-C'est bien ce que je disais : je suis entouré d'incapables.

Les yeux de Lau s'ouvrirent en grand, dévisageant le majordome qui avait baissé la tête en signe de pardon. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était traité d'incapable, qu'il ratait quelque chose. Surtout si comme il l'avait bien compris, il avait été chargé d'espionner Holmes pour le comte. Il eut un sourire devant cette constatation inédite.

-Si j'étais vous, monsieur le comte, je me méfierai de ce Holmes. C'est un petit malin, croyez-moi. Je dirais même, poursuit-il en baissant d'un ton, qu'il est bien plus malin que vous.

-Ah ! cracha Ciel avec dédain. Alors, là, j'aimerais bien voir ça.

-Je suis persuadé que vous le verrez plus vite que vous ne le voudrez.

-En ce cas, voyons ! décréta le comte. Et quitte à voir, autant choisir le moment.

Lau eut un frisson d'excitation. Le noble allait-il faire ce qu'il pensait ?

-Cessons ce jeu stupide du chat et de la souris, continua Ciel. Jouons cartes sur table. Nous perdons du temps. Nous n'avons pas agi comme il le faut. Sebastian !

Le majordome releva a tête et se tourna vers son maitre, attendant les instructions. Lau sourit. Il avait bien deviné.

-Envoie un message à Sherlock Holmes. Dis-lui que je souhaite le rencontrer.

-Monsieur ? s'étonna Sebastian.

-Cesse de discutailler et exécute-toi. Maintenant.

-Yes, my Lord.

Le démon s'inclina, la main sur le coeur et disparut de la salle à manger. Lau sautillait presque sur son siège à l'idée du spectacle qui allait suivre prochainement.

-Je pourrais venir avec vous, comte ? demanda t-il, avide.

-Non, répondit-il. Vous, vous finissez votre assiette et vous disparaissez de ma vue. Et surtout, faites-vous oublier pendant quelques semaines. Minimum.

Déçu, le commerçant baissa la tête. Pendant ce temps, le comte ruminait. Rien pour le moment ne s'était passé comme prévu avec cet Holmes. Il devait changer complétement sa façon de faire et aller en première ligne. Lau prétendait qu'il était plus intelligent que lui. On allait voir ça. Voir qui était cet homme qui mettait en échec Sebastian, qui faisait tant parler de lui au point de faire trembler la couronne. Il s'était montré trop prudent et cette enquête s'étirait. Il changerait de technique et réussirait bien alors à coincer son adversaire. Et même, si Holmes était aussi malin qu'on le disait, avait-il un démon à son service, entièrement dévoué ? Non. Sebastian était sa pièce majeure et il le resterait. Une pièce que Holmes ne possédait pas et ne pouvait pas voir arriver.

* * *

><p><em>De Ciel Phantomhive à Sherlock Holmes<em>

_Le 22 novembre 1890_

_Monsieur Holmes, j'ai souvent entendu parler de vos aventures et ce serait un honneur pour moi d'enfin pouvoir vous rencontrer. Daignerez-vous accepter une invitation à diner? CP_

* * *

><p><em>De Sherlock Holmes à Ciel Phantomhive<em>

_Le 22 novembre 1890_

_Monsieur le Comte, j'ai été aussi étonné qu' «honoré» par votre singulière invitation. Soyez en sûr que j'en serais ravi. Cependant, j'aimerais choisir le lieu de ce diner. Un lieu avec beaucoup de témoins. SH_

* * *

><p><em>De Ciel Phantomhive à Sherlock Holmes<em>

_Le 23 novembre 1890_

_Monsieur Holmes, où souhaiteriez-vous que l'on se rencontre ? CP_

* * *

><p><em>De Sherlock Holmes à Ciel Phantomhive<em>

_Le 23 novembre 1890_

_Connaissez-vous le Bentley Hotel ? Vous ne serez pas dépaysé et il est toujours plein. Si vous le permettez, je viendrai avec un ami. SH_

* * *

><p><em>De Ciel Phantomhive à Sherlock Holmes<em>

_Le 24 novembre 1890_

_J'ai réservé pour quatre personnes lundi prochain à huit heures. Soyez à l'heure. CP_

* * *

><p><em>De Sherlock Holmes à Ciel Phantomhive<em>

_Le 24 novembre 1890_

_Parfait. J'y serai. SH_

* * *

><p>Le lundi qui suivit, Ciel, accompagné de Sebastian, passèrent les portes du luxueux restaurant proposé par Holmes avec dix minutes d'avance. Au moins, son nouvel ennemi avait du goût. Arrivé dans la salle, le comte annonça son nom et le serveur lui demanda de le suivre. Sa table se trouvait au fond, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles. C'était parfait. En traversant les lieux, Ciel vit que le détective avait raison. L'endroit était bondé. Beaucoup de témoins comme il le désirait donc. La confiance ne régnait pas. Il faisait preuve de prudence et de raison. En s'avançant, il finit par voir deux hommes assis à leur table. En les apercevant à son tour, Sebastian haussa un sourcil étonné et sourit.<p>

-Et bien, notre ami est à peine reconnaissable. Aurait-il rencontrer votre tante Frances ? souffla t-il.

Effectivement, le démon avait été surpris en voyant Holmes. Ce dernier s'était rasé de près et coiffé soigneusement ses cheveux en arrière. Vêtu avec goût sans être voyant, il ressemblait à n'importe quel gentleman du restaurant. L'homme à ses côtés, le docteur Watson, avait sorti ce qui était certainement son plus beau costume. Mais Sebastian remarqua sa canne contre sa chaise. Lau lui avait soufflé qu'il dissimulait une épée à l'intérieur. Ils étaient vraiment sur leurs gardes.

-C'est lequel des deux ? demanda Ciel.

-Celui de droite avec la veste bordeaux. L'autre en noir avec une moustache est son colocataire le docteur Watson. Un ancien militaire. Il est armé. Et je soupçonne Holmes de l'être également.

-Tout comme toi et moi.

Le serveur s'arrêta devant la table et salua les deux hommes déjà assis avant d'annoncer les nouveaux arrivants. Holmes daigna quitter sa montre à gousset des yeux afin de regarder le comte. Sa bouche tressaillit comme s'il s'était empêché de sourire. Watson les salua poliment, mais ne semblait pas l'aise pour autant. Ciel s'assit, suivi de Sebastian qui prit place à côté du docteur.

-Alors, voici le terrible Ciel Phantomhive, débuta Holmes. On se rencontre enfin.

-Oui, en effet, répondit le comte. Il était plus que temps.

-Vous me surprenez, Phantomhive. J'aurais pensé que vous continuerez à vous cacher derrière votre majordome. Mais vous voilà et de votre propre initiative.

-J'ai compris qu'avec vous, je devais bousculer mes habitudes.

-Oh, je suis désolé de vous avoir bousculé, ricana Holmes. Mais vous ne vous perturbez pas trop encore. Votre chien de garde n'est jamais loin.

-Vous craigniez de ne pas me revoir, M. Holmes ? intervint Sebastian d'une voix doucereuse.

-Je n'avais aucune crainte de ce côté. Je me questionnais seulement sur la date de nos retrouvailles.

-Je vous manquais ?

-Pas le moins du monde.

-Pourtant, vous m'avez préparé un accueil particulièrement chaleureux. Un Reichsrevolver?

-Non, répondit Holmes. Un Webley 455.

Apercevant le froncement de sourcils du comte, il se tourna vers lui, sans se départir de son sourire ironique.

-Inutile de prendre votre air offusqué, monsieur le Comte. Vous aussi vous êtes armé et je parierais même pour un revolver de poche comme un British Bulldog. Facilement dissimulable et transportable adapté à la taille de vos mains. Surtout si vous optez pour la version 9mm.

Ciel se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était exactement l'arme qu'il portait à sa ceinture. Sebastian la lui avait offerte dès le premier mois de leur contrat, décrétant qu'il se devait de posséder une arme « au cas où » et que celle-ci lui correspondrait tout à fait. Le sourire de Holmes s'agrandit.

-Avant que les suspicions se poursuivent, sachez que mon ami Watson est également armé d'une canne-épée et d'un revolver. Et vous, M. Michaelis, votre choix s'est porté sur quelle arme ?

-Nous avons manifestement les mêmes gouts, puisque j'ai de même un Webley.

-C'est important la confiance, annonça le détective. Elle rassure et instaure un climat. Mais lorsqu'elle est absente, il faut bien la remplacer. Maintenant que les choses sont claires, passons au vif du sujet.

-J'allais vous le proposer, fit Ciel.

-C'est vous qui avez décidé cette rencontre, monsieur. À vous l'honneur. Pourquoi une telle décision ?

-Inutile de se voiler la face, on ne ferait que perdre du temps. Nous savons tous les deux – enfin tous les quatre – où nous en sommes. Vous avez découvert que j'enquêtais sur vous et vous avez inversé la situation. Notre ami, Lau, est venu me conter votre petit tête-à-tête.

-Quel ami fidèle et sûr que ce Lau ! Même si cela peut vous paraître puéril : c'est vous qui avez commencé. Je n'ai fait que me défendre.

-Si vous vous voulez jouer à cela, c'est vous qui avait commencé, il y a des années de cela.

-Non. J'enquêtais sur votre père, pas sur vous. Le seul moment où je m'étais concentré sur vous, c'était lors de votre disparition. Je tiens à ajouter qu'à Scotland Yard, j'étais le seul à vous rechercher. Mais vous vous êtes très bien débrouillé sans moi visiblement. Sinon, pourquoi soudain vous êtes vous intéressé à moi ?

-On m'a parlé de vous, avoua Ciel. Et pas forcément en termes élogieux.

-Qui ? Randall ? C'est pour ça qu'il était au courant de votre petite inspection au sein de la police.

-On va dire qu'il fait parti d'un lot. Je vois que vous avez toujours vos sources au sein du Yard.

-Encore et toujours. C'est pour ça que Randall a parlé. Il a fini par comprendre que ses hommes ne le suivaient pas aveuglement. Il a voulu savoir qui gardait des liens avec moi. Non, se reprit Holmes. Ce n'est pas cela. Ou du moins c'est juste une petite partie. Vous ne vous serez pas déplacé juste pour Randall et son problèmes d'ego.

-Disons que j'ai également des sources. Mais vous, avec votre activité de privé, vous semblez avoir votre petit succès.

-Je commence à me faire un nom.

-Auprès de personnes extrêmement influentes.

-Serait-ce cela qui gêne ? Mes anciens clients ?

-On peut se demander ce qu'ils trouvent pour vous avoir donné une telle réputation en si peu de temps.

-Quelqu'un de compétent et de discret. Parce que voyez-vous, on ne peut pas dire que les gens intelligents courent les rues. Quel dommage pour notre époque ! Au vu de votre position, vous devez connaître l'incompétence presque maladive des forces de l'ordre.

-Vous en faisiez parti avant.

-Ne trouvez-vous pas que les missions que la reine vous envoie ont beaucoup augmenté depuis mon renvoi ?

Ciel devait avouer que depuis qu'il avait réussi à arrêter Jack l'Éventreur, la reine l'envoyait plus souvent en mission. Mais il pensait juste que c'était ses succès et la confiance de sa Majesté qui jouaient en sa faveur. Holmes avait-il raison ? Était-ce parce qu'il n'était plus là que la police avait plus de mal qu'avant ?

-Vous avez une haute opinion de vous-même, Holmes.

-Je suis réaliste face à mes capacités. Mais vous ne semblez guère complexé non plus.

-Si j'en suis là aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour rien, répondit Ciel.

-C'est pour quoi alors ? Et où êtes-vous ? À la tête de la société de votre père. Vous l'avez développée d'une manière aussi inattendue qu'efficace ces quatre dernières années. Apparemment, vous avez aussi suivi ses traces au service la reine. Mais le hic au tableau : votre âge. Quel est-il d'ailleurs ? Quatorze ans. C'est très jeune. On peut douter de vos exploits. Vous parlez bien, mais de quoi êtes-vous réellement capable ? Avez-vous vraiment fait tout ce dont je viens d'énumérer ? Personnellement, j'ai des gros doutes. Je soupçonne d'autres personnes d'être derrière vous. Ne serait-ce que votre disparition puis votre réapparition amènent à se poser des questions. Mais ce qui m'intrigue le plus dans cet enchevêtrement est votre majordome. Oui, vous M. Michaelis. Même si cela n'est pas votre nom, puisque Sebastian Michaelis n'a jamais existé. Vous n'avez aucune existence administrative.

-Vous ne semblez pas me tenir en très haute estime, reprit le comte. Sinon, je vois que vous avez fait des recherches.

-Évidemment. J'ai trouvé beaucoup de choses intéressantes par ailleurs. Notamment sur vos serviteurs. Saviez-vous que M. Blast Bardroy est déclaré mort dans son pays d'origine ? Bien sûr qu vous le savez ! Je suppose également que votre ami Randall sera ravi d'apprendre que votre femme de chambre n'est autre que la redoutable tueuse May-Linn Eagleye. Quant à vous, je ne vous traite pas d'idiot. Il est évident que vous ne l'êtes pas. Mais je ne peux concevoir qu'un enfant – aussi doué soit-il – peut faire de telles choses seul.

-Qu'étiez-vous à quatorze ans ?

Sherlock Holmes s'autorisa un temps de réflexion.

-Ça ne date pas d'hier.

-De 1868. Vingt-deux ans, si je ne m'abuse.

-Oui. J'allais à l'école comme une partie des enfants de mon âge, je crois.

-Mais vous ne viviez plus chez vos parents, mais chez l'inspecteur Lestrade.

Holmes sourit.

-Savez-vous pourquoi j'étais chez Lestrade justement ?

-Non.

-Ma mère est morte quand j'avais treize ans. Peu de temps après, j'ai eu une dispute avec mon père et il m'a mis dehors. L'inspecteur m'a recueilli. Voilà toute l'histoire.

-Pourquoi me dire cela ? s'interrogea Ciel.

-Vous auriez fini par le découvrir et je préfère connaître vos sources. Mis à part cela, j'ai eu une enfance normale.

Sebastian ne disait rien, mais observait avec attention. Son maitre et Holmes étaient totalement concentrés l'un sur l'autre. Watson les écoutait tout en surveillant le majordome du coin de l'œil. Le détective lui avait sûrement dit qu'il était potentiellement dangereux ou autre. S'il savait ! Le démon ne manqua pas l'étonnement qui marqua ses traits quand il entendit Holmes parlait brièvement de son enfance. Visiblement, il ne devait pas faire de telles confidences souvent si son colocataire ignorait cela. Ce qui fit dire à Sebastian qu'il n'avait pas tout dit. Il devrait faire des recherches sur la mort de Mme Holmes ainsi que sur le père. Était-il toujours vivant et si oui où habitait-il ?

-Mais malgré cette conversation fort intéressante, reprit Holmes en soupirant. Nous n'avons pas avancé d'un pouce. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que vous avez à me reprocher ni pour qui.

-La discrétion fait parti de mes fonctions, se contenta de répondre Ciel.

-Nous refusons de dire quoique ce soit, mais nous voulons faire parler l'autre. Nous sommes dans une impasse. Il vaudrait mieux que pour cette première rencontre nous nous en tenons là.

-Première ? Comptez-vous en avoir d'autres ?

-Ce pays est trop petit pour que deux personnes telles que nous ne se revoient pas. Nous jouons dans les mêmes sphères. C'est obligé qu'on se retrouve à nouveau face à face. Même si je doute que le cadre soit aussi agréable.

Le petit groupe sortit sans un mot ni un regard échangé du restaurant. Ciel s'arrêta devant sa voiture. Sebastian ouvrit immédiatement la porte. Au moment de monter, Ciel regarda son majordome droit dans les yeux et ses lèvres formèrent son nom. D'une vitesse surnaturelle, Sebastian se retourna, son arme à la main. Sentant le coup venir, Holmes avait déjà commencer à dégainer et les deux revolvers identiques se retrouvèrent canon contre canon.

-Et maintenant, que fait-on ? On va s'entretuer ? demanda Holmes.

-Personnellement, je ne suis pas contre, répondit Sebastian avec un sourire.

-Mais qu'en est-il du petit comte ?

Pris d'un doute affreux, Sebastian se retourna et vit Ciel sous la menace de l'arme de Watson. Sa canne bloquait les avant-bras du garçon, l'empêchant de sortir son pistolet. Le majordome se retourna aussitôt vers Holmes. Il le sentait tout à fait capable de tirer pendant qu'il regardait ailleurs. Et c'était lui qui commandait Watson, donc qui contrôlait la situation. Sebastian grimaça comme s'il venait d'avaler un citron entier. Dans quel guêpier le comte s'était-il encore fourré ?

-On range nos armes ? proposa t-il. Une petite trêve ?

-C'est ce qu'il y a de plus raisonnable, consentit Holmes.

Mais personne ne rengaina.

-La confiance règne. C'est beau à voir, observa ironiquement le détective. En même temps.

Doucement, sans se quitter des yeux, Sherlock et Sebastian rangèrent leur arme d'un même mouvement. Dès que ce fut fait, Watson délivra Ciel et retourna aux côtés de son ami. Rapidement, le démon enferma son maitre dans la voiture, hors de portée. Il monta à la place du conducteur.

-Bonne soirée, messieurs. Au plaisir de vous revoir, salut-il avant de faire démarrer les chevaux.

Holmes et Watson les regardèrent s'éloigner.

-Et bien Watson, comment avez-vous trouver cette petite soirée ? demanda le détective en prenant la direction de Baker Street.

-Elle n'a pas comblé nos espoirs. Nous n'avons rien appris sur ce Phantomhive.

-Personnellement, je l'ai trouvée assez riche. Le but n'était pas de faire parler le gamin. Je savais que ce serait une perte de temps. Lau est suffisamment bavard pour deux. Il suffisait juste de lui faire croire que je voulais le faire parler.

-Quel était votre but alors ?

-L'observer, mon cher Watson ! Observer aussi les réactions du majordome. Leurs liens. Ils sont plus proches qu'ils ne devraient. Ils réagissent au quart de tour selon les regards et mimiques de l'autre. Michaelis est très observateur aussi. Mais, surtout, il cache bien son jeu. Le môme est persuadé de tout contrôler, que son serviteur lui est entièrement dévoué. En vérité, c'est ce dernier qui mène la danse et le comte ne serrait rien sans son ombre. Après, à quel jeu joue Michaelis ? Pourquoi une telle attitude de soumission alors qu'il rêve d'être définitivement sur le devant de la scène? Il pourrait aisément se débarrasser de son maitre.

-Comment avez-vous pu découvrir cela rien qu'en discutant ce soir ?

-J'ai observé et déduit comme toujours.

-Moi aussi j'ai observé, mais je n'ai rien vu.

-Erreur, Watson, le corrigea Holmes d'un ton sec. Vous regardez, vous ne voyez pas. Par exemple, quand j'ai parlé de son arme au comte, comment a t-il réagi ?

-Il s'est mordu la lèvre.

-Et ?

-Je ne sais.

-Il a regardé Michaelis. Une fraction de seconde, mais il l'a regardé. Donc, c'est le majordome qui lui a dit d'emmener son arme, voir qui lui a fourni le Britsih Bulldog. Autre exemple, quand je lui posais des questions sur la personne qui l'a chargé de l'enquête, c'était une de ses bagues qu'il regardait. La bleue qu'il avait à son pouce. Elle appartenait à son père avant. Un héritage. Comme la fonction de limier de la reine.

-Vous soupçonnez la reine d'avoir envoyé Phantomhive vous espionner ?

-Je ne soupçonne pas, j'en suis sûr. Personne d'autre ne peut se servir des Nobles du Mal. Après, Michaelis. Il avait le regard partout. Il jaugeait les pions que nous sommes en train de débattre. C'était juste une manière de nous évaluer. Aussi bien vous et moi que le comte. Il paraissait bien s'amuser. Quand nous avons sorti les armes et pris son maitre en otage, il était enragé. Il avait perdu le contrôle de la situation et ça l'a blessé dans son orgueil. C'est lui le maitre du jeu. Pas Phantomhive. Même si le petit pense le contraire.

-Je vois.

-Vous ne voyez pas. La plus grande faiblesse de Phantomhive est aussi sa plus grande force. Le jour où le serviteur se retournera contre le maitre – et cela arrivera, croyez-moi – le comte sera fini. Sûrement enterré dans un coin. Dans tous les sens du termes.

-Vous comptez en profiter.

-Évidemment. Mais si je veux avoir la prétention de manipuler Michaelis, j'ai intérêt à y aller doucement et avec finesse. Il ne se laissera pas avoir facilement. Peut-être est-ce enfin l'adversaire qu'il me faut ?

* * *

><p>Ciel était frustré. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. À quoi avait mené cette rencontre ? Il avait juste fait face à un mur. Il s'était juste fait insulter par Holmes. Il en avait même trop dit. Et qu'avait-il eu en échange ? Juste une anecdote sur l'enfance de Holmes. Il s'était disputé avec son père et sa mère était belle affaire ! l n'allait pas aller loin avec cela. Ce maudit détective l'avait manipulé du début à la fin. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Comment rattraper cela maintenant ? Holmes avait-il compris que c'était la reine qui l'avait envoyé ? Comment avait-il deviné pour son pistolet ? Frustration, voilà ce qu'était le comte Phantomhive.<p>

À la place du cocher, Sebastian souriait. Plus le temps passait, plus il trouvait ce Sherlock Holmes fascinant. Il pensait que personne ne pouvait arriver à la cheville de son maitre. Il s'était trompé. La partie allait intéressante. Il espérait qu'elle ne se terminerait pas trop tôt, qu'il ait le temps de s'amuser.

* * *

><p><em>Les noms des serviteurs, je les ai inventés, ainsi que leurs dates de naissance. Puisqu'on a rien dans le canon à ce sujet. Concernant, les armes citées, elles datent des années 1880. Pour en savoir plus, consultez ce site : http:  / perso. numericable. com / georgesmcrei / Armes %20 Victoriennes . htm (enlevez les espaces)  
><em>

_A suivre dans le chapitre 3 : **Le Majordome s'incline**. Qui sera publié dans deux semaines._

_Une nouvelle enquête commence et la rivalité entre Ciel et Holmes va s'accentuer. Des révélations vont éclater en plein jour. Avouez que ça donne envie, hein ? Non ? Ma mise en bouche est nulle ? Bon, d'accord. _

_A bientôt !_


	8. Le Majordome s'incline 1

**Disclaimer **: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso. Sauf Holmes, Watson et les autres qui sont, eux, à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Même si je me suis plus inspirée de la version un peu exagérée de Guy Richie dans son film _Sherlock Holmes_. Pour le passé de Sherlock Holmes, Doyle n'en parlant quasiment pas dans l'œuvre originale, je me baserai principalement sur _La Jeunesses de Sherlock Holmes_ de Shane Peacock.

**Notes d'auteur : **Et voilà le troisième chapitre. En quatre parties. Cette première n'est qu'une petite mise en situation. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite sera nettement plus passionnante.

Les extraits de la Bible en début de chapitre viennent de l'Apocalypse selon Jean. J'ai donc recopié bêtement des passages. Mais j'ai mis beaucoup de temps et d'énergie à retrouver ma Bible au fond des cartons.

**Réponse review ****Baka-spRiing ****:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente de ta fic me plaise autant. Pour la relation entre Ciel et Sebastian, non il n'y aura pas d'évolution. Donc, pas de slash non plus. Désolée pour les fans du genre.

Merci tou(te)s pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Le Majordome s'incline (14)**

L'homme toussait avec une telle violence qu'il pensât que ses poumons allaient exploser. Tremblant de tous ses membres, il s'accrocha avec la force du désespoir aux dalles à terre. Quand la quinte se calma, il posa son front brûlant et humide sur le mur glacial. Cela lui fit du bien. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Une boule dans la gorge lui faisait mal. Il avait envie de pleurer, mais il se retint. Il ne verserait aucune larme devant son bourreau. Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Et il le supplierait encore moins. Son tortionnaire s'approcha. Doucement, il fit glisser son fouet sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête.

-Toujours rien à me dire, mon ami ? lui demanda t-il.

Comme toute réponse, l'homme à terre lui cracha au visage. Sa salive n'était plus qu'un mélange de sang et de bile. Il reçut un coup de pied dans les côtes en récompense de son geste. Quelque chose craqua en lui. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. La fin approchait. Il sentait venir l'odeur de la mort aussi sûrement qu'il sentait celle qui émanait de son bourreau mélange de sang et de tabac. De sa langue desséchée, il tenta d'humidifier ses lèvres tuméfiées. Il desserra les dents, enfin.

-Que celui qui a des oreilles entende ce que l'esprit dit aux Églises, récita t-il avec difficultés. À celui qui vaincra, je donnerai de la manne cachée, et je lui donnerai un caillou blanc et sur ce caillou est écrit un nom nouveau, que personne ne connait, si ce n'est celui qui le reçoit.

Le tortionnaire ricana :

-Qu'espères-tu ? Que Dieu te sauvera parce que tu connais la Bible par coeur ? Je ne voudrais pas te décevoir, mais ça ne marche jamais.

-Il essuiera toute larme de leurs yeux, et la mort ne sera plus, et il n'y aura plus ni deuil, ni cri, ni douleur, car les premières choses ont disparu, poursuit-il, la gorge en feu. Je suis ton compagnon de service, et celui de tes frères les prophètes, et de ceux qui gardent les paroles de ce livre. Adore Dieu.

Il ravala avec douleur et continua, la voix tremblante et cassée :

-Celui qui atteste ces choses dit : Oui, je viens bientôt. Amen ! Viens, Seigneur Jésus ! Que la grâce du Seigneur Jésus soit avec tous !

Une quinte de toux lui fit cracher du sang.

-C'est bon, t'as fini ?

Il secoua brièvement la tête, les larmes aux yeux et lâcha dans son dernier souffle :

-Que Dieu bénisse la Reine ! Amen !

* * *

><p><em>Buckingham Palace<em>

_Londres_

_Le 10 Décembre 1890_

_Mon cher comte,_

_ Je vous écris dans l'urgence aujourd'hui. Un homme a disparu. Sa vie est certainement en danger et son temps lui est compté. Je mets son destin entre vos jeunes mains, mon ami. Car ce fidèle serviteur de l'Angleterre mérite de vivre ou la vengeance s'il est trop tard. _

_ Il s'agit de Lord Kerrington, duc de Norfolk. Voilà quinze longues années qu'il sert notre pays et la couronne britannique. Comme vous, mon petit comte. Notre ami enquêtait sur un trafic d'armes qui plongeait et plonge toujours mon peuple dans le danger et la peur. En voulant le sauver, il s'est perdu lui. _

_Je vous en supplie de le retrouver et de le ramener à sa famille éplorée. _

_Je vous salue, mon ami, et vous garanti encore et toujours de ma profonde amitié._

_Bien à vous,_

_Victoria Regina_

Ciel reposa la missive royale. Elle était courte, mais très claire. Cela lui faisait bizarre. Il n'était pas le seul limier. En vérité, il avait déjà entendu parler d'autres du temps de son père. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé à ceux de sa génération. Et l'un d'eux était en difficultés. Il se demanda si la reine en ferait autant pou lui.

-Sebastian, appela t-il à mi-voix.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le démon frappa ses trois coups habituels et entra.

-Oui, monsieur.

-Nous avons une nouvelle mission. Fais des recherches sur Lord Kerrington. C'était un des Nobles du Mal. Il a disparu. Retrouve-moi la piste qu'il suivait. Si on retrouve les trafiquants d'armes qu'il traquait, on devrait le retrouver lui.

-Bien, maitre, s'inclina le serviteur. Et pour Holmes ? Que fait-on ? Devons-nous mettre l'enquête entre parenthèses le temps de retrouver Lord Kerrington ?

-Oui, décida Ciel. Pour le duc, c'est une question d'urgence. De toute façon, tu ne sembles pas pressé de poursuivre Holmes. Tu n'as toujours pas retrouvé sa famille ?

-J'ai vu une tombe dans le nord de Londres portant le nom de Rose Holmes. Elle est morte en 1867. Ce qui correspondrait. Mais il n'y a rien de plus sur l'épitaphe. Cependant, pour ce Lestrade, ce devrait être plus simple.

-Occupe-toi d'abord de Kerrington. Holmes peut attendre.

-Bien, monsieur.

-Dépêche-toi et sois compétent.

Une grimace ressemblant vaguement à un sourire déforma le visage de Sebastian.

-N'ayez crainte, My Lord. C'est nettement dans mes compétences.

* * *

><p>Mme Hudson observait la porte d'entrée de l'appartement avec une certaine angoisse. Cela faisait une semaine – minimum – que son locataire n'avait pas mis le nez dehors. Elle craignait l'état dans lequel elle allait retrouver les lieux. Surtout depuis que le docteur Watson s'absentait de plus en plus souvent. Il devait quitter Holmes le mois prochain pour vivre avec sa future femme. Mais sa plus grande peur restait certainement l'état du détective. La vieille femme prit une profonde inspiration et s'arma de courage. Un plateau à la main et l'autre sur la poignée, elle pénétra dans l'antre du Diable sans frapper. Elle restait chez elle, non ?<p>

L'appartement était plongé dans le noir complet. Une odeur de renfermé mêlée à d'autres in-identifiables flottaient en harmonie dans l'air. Elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver l'homme dans les ténèbres. Mais elle distinguait nettement les montagnes d'objets encombrant les meubles et le sol. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander où Holmes avait déniché tout cela. Il y aurait de quoi ouvrir une boutique de brocanteur. Se sentant d'humeur hardie, elle s'avança en faisait attention où elle mettait les pieds.

-Ne bougez pas, Mme Hudson. Je suis en pleine expérience ! la figea une voix dans l'ombre.

-C'est bien ce que je craignais ! Ô mon Dieu, qu'avez-vous encore inventé ? Ne pourriez-vous pas simplement vous reposer comme tous les gens honnêtes ?

-Mon esprit se rebelle à la stagnation. Faites-moi réfléchir sinon je deviens fou.

-Et pour échapper à la stagnation, que faites-vous ?

-Une expérience sur la nitroglycérine.

-Vous plaisantez ?

-Évidemment, je ne suis pas fou à ce point-là.

Mme Hudson poussa un profond soupir et alluma d'office la lumière. Un cri de douleur lui parvint sur sa droite. Elle se tourna et vit Holmes assis dans un coin, des fils électrique en mains et une ampoule à ses pieds. Sa logeuse secoua la tête, tandis qu'il clignait péniblement des yeux. Elle posa bruyamment son plateau sur un coin étonnement libre de la table basse.

-Je vous ai préparé du thé, annonça t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas soif.

Avec difficultés, il se releva, ses membres ankylosés et tremblants. Il se traina jusqu'au fauteuil le plus proche et s'y laissa tomber. Mme Hudson avait juste eu le temps d'enlever le violon des coussins avant qu'il ne l'écrase. Elle remplit généreusement deux tasses de thé fumant et en tendit une à Holmes qui la repoussa en grimaçant. Il eut un frisson et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Avec inquiétude, Mme Hudson le dévisagea. Se serait-il rendu malade ? Ses cernes semblaient plus prononcées que jamais. Son teint grisâtre ressemblait à celui d'un cadavre. Mais le pire restait ses yeux veinés de rouge et ses membres tremblants. Sans prévenir, elle lui attrapa vivement le bras et remonta sa manche. Holmes se contenta de la regarder faire d'un air ennuyé. Des traces de piqûres pigmentaient l'intérieur de son coude, mais semblaient assez anciennes. Mme Hudson se pencha et sentit une odeur qu'elle identifia aussitôt.

-De l'opium ? Vous vous êtes trouvé un nouveau poison à vous administrer ?

-J'ai des bons prix dessus ces derniers temps. J'ai décidé de changer un peu de la cocaïne. Il ne faut pas s'enfermer dans la routine.

-Cela finira par vous tuer.

-Je finirai par mourir, comme tout le monde alors autant choisir la manière.

Mme Hudson sentit son coeur se serrer. Elle préféra avaler une gorgée brûlante de thé plutôt que de répondre.

-Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas eu d'enquête ? reprit-elle.

-Un mois et trois jours.

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas accepté celle de M. Johnson ?

-Qui ?

-Le gentleman qui était venu vous voir hier. Sa femme a disparu.

-Inintéressant. Sans intérêt. Elle le trompe avec leur voisin et ils sont simplement enfuis ensembles. Je n'allais pas m'abaisser à ce genre d'introspections.

La logeuse soupira. Elle sursauta presque aussitôt quand elle entendit la sonnette se déclencher.

-Ah ! Une affaire, Holmes. Je le sens. Vous allez enfin bouger de cet appartement , mon ami !

Le détective émit un « pff » méprisant.

-Sûrement une bonne femme qui a perdu son chat. Ou une énième affaire d'adultère. Personnellement, je préférais l'affaire du chat.

-Ne soyez pas aussi négatif. Cette fois, c'est la bonne.

Mme Hudson se leva et descendit ouvrir. Quelques instants plus tard, une femme richement vêtue, une voilette sur le visage entra. À travers la dentelle, Holmes pouvait voir ses grands yeux rougis par les pleurs le dévisager pleins d'espoir.

-M. Holmes ? demanda t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

-Lui-même. C'est à quel sujet ?

-Mon époux a disparu. Voici plus d'une semaine. La police n'avance pas et je crains... je crains le pire.

-Asseyez-vous, l'invita Holmes en se redressant. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

La femme s'assit sur le bord du canapé encombré. Doucement, elle releva sa voilette dévoilant son visage pâle et tourmenté.

-Je suis Anne Kerrington, duchesse de Norfolk, se présenta t-elle.

Cette fois, Holmes était parfaitement attentif. Il se pencha en avant, les mains jointes sous son menton, l'œil aux aguets.

-Dans quelles circonstances votre époux a t-il disparu, Milady ? Racontez-moi tout dans les moindres détails.

-C'était une journée ordinaire, ma foi. Comme tous les jours, il était parti travaillé vers huit heures. J'ai questionné notre majordome, Alfred, et il affirme que Joseph est descendu de son fiacre devant le Parlement et qu'il y est rentré comme tous les jours. En fait, tout a changé le soir. Il n'est pas rentré. Il n'est jamais rentré.

La duchesse étouffa un sanglot et appliqua un mouchoir en soie contre sa bouche pour en dissimuler le bruit. Holmes attendit que les hoquets de chagrin diminuèrent pour reprendre :

-Quel est son métier ?

-Je ne saurais vous dire précisément, monsieur. Il travaille pour le gouvernement. Il siège au Parlement. Il est dans la politique. Comme ses ancêtres. Vous savez ce genre de fonctions sont héréditaires.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit Holmes en se retenant de sourire. Vous en parlait-il ?

-Non, fit-elle, surprise. Il faut dire que la politique n'est pas ma tasse de thé. Vous craignez que ce soit sa position au gouvernement qu'il ait mis en danger ?

-Je pense, oui. N'avait-il pas de dettes ou de maitresses ?

-Grands Dieux non !

-Pour les maitresses, vous en êtes sûre aussi ?

-Il m'aime comme un fou. Il ne cesse de le clamer.

-Pas d'ennemi ?

-Tout le monde l'aime. C'est un homme généreux, très bon en société. Il a même fait construire récemment un orphelinat.

-Un saint homme en somme. Parfait sous tous rapports.

-Oui, sourit Lady Kerrington. J'ai une chance incroyable de l'avoir pour époux. Je ne remercierai jamais suffisamment Dieu de me l'avoir offert.

-Si vous le dites, madame.

-Oh, je vous en supplie, , retrouvez-le. Ramenez-le moi. Ainsi qu'à nos enfants.

-Je vous en prie, relevez-vous, Milady.

En effet, la duchesse s'était laissée tomber aux pieds du détective, les yeux implorants.

-N'ayez crainte. Je prends votre affaire en main. Si j'ai des questions ou des nouvelles, je vous contacterai immédiatement, promit-il en se levant.

Anne se releva également. Avec émotion, elle attrapa les mains de Sherlock et les serra chaleureusement entre les siennes.

-Merci. Oh, merci mille fois !

-Remerciez-moi quand j'aurai retrouvé votre mari et fait arrêter ses ravisseurs.

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Quand elle fut partie, il sourit. L'affaire promettait. Pour une fois, Mme Hudson avait eu du flair. Il se frotta les mains. Lord Kerrington avait donc failli. Voilà une bonne dizaine d'années que Holmes était certain qu'il faisait parti des Nobles du Mal. Il avait certainement été capturé ou tué lors d'une de ses missions. Enquêter sur lui signifiait mettre son nez dans les affaires les plus sombres et scandaleuses du pays. Mais surtout les plus excitantes. Il se retint de sauter sur place. Voilà si longtemps qu'il attendait une telle occasion !

* * *

><p>Ciel lisait en long et en large la copie des rapports de Kerrington. Chaque jour, il faisait un compte rendu avec une efficacité et une précision sans faille. Le jeune comte avait presque honte de ses propres rapports de mission. Le duc était tout évidence un homme sérieux et organisé, voir légèrement maniaque. Réglé comme une montre suisse, il rendait son compte rendu de la journée à la même heure à la même personne au même endroit. Phantomhive se demanda si et homme était vraiment humain. Sans compter qu'il vivait une vie de famille des plus ordinaires et calmes à côté puisqu'il était marié et père de trois enfants. En plus, il avait une des meilleures réputations de tout le pays. Il participait et donnait aux œuvres caritatives, siégeait avec droiture et intelligence à la Chambre des Lords, était reconnu comme un excellent politicien par ses pairs et un bon chrétien par le prêtre de sa paroisse. L'homme parfait sous toutes les coutures. Même en tant que limier de la Reine, il touchait la perfection. Il l'énervait au plus haut point.<p>

Il soupira et leva enfin les yeux sur Charles Phipps qui regardait d'un suspicieux sa tasse de thé. Le majordome blanc lança un bref regard à Sebastian qui lui sourit innocemment. Finalement, il reporta son attention sur le comte.

-Comme vous pouvez le remarquer la perte de Joseph Kerrington serait une tragédie pour la Couronne Britannique, dit-il en reposant sa tasse sans l'avoir touchée.

-Oui, il était... extrêmement efficace, je peux en constater, répondit Ciel. D'après ce que je lis, il soupçonnait le clan Ferro d'importer et de vendre illégalement des armes en provenance des Amériques.

-C'est cela. Il enquêtait sur eux depuis huit mois déjà. Il s'est infiltré dans le réseau et a put alors les approcher. Il avait enfin les preuves nécessaires pour les inculper. Hélas, la semaine dernière, il a disparu. Envolé. On a retrouvé aucune trace de lui. Comme s'il s'était évaporé.

-C'est étonnant, fit Ciel pensif. Généralement, les Ferro sont moins fins que cela. Une balle dans la tête, une exécution froide et efficace et ils se débarrassent du corps. Trois quart du temps dans la Tamise d'ailleurs.

-Scotland Yard a fouillé le fleuve, sans résultat comme vous vous en doutez. Ils ont manifestement changé leur mode opératoire. Ou alors quelqu'un d'autre s'en est chargé pour eux.

-Si cela est le cas, les arrêter sera plus compliqué.

Charles Phipps reprit sa cape et son épée en main puis se leva du canapé.

-Maintenant, vous avez tous les éléments en main, M. le Comte. La Reine compte sur vous.

-Je retrouverai Kerrington, mort ou vif, et ses assassins, promit Ciel.

Le majordome de la Reine quitta le manoir. Pendant ce temps, l'adolescent se replongea dans les rapports de Kerrington. Dans le dernier, il disait avoir trouvé le point faible de l'organisation et de pouvoir l'arrêter d'ici quelques jours. Il disparut le lendemain. Quelqu'un l'avait-il dénoncé ? Était-il espionné ? Y avait-il un traitre ? Apparemment, c'était à Phipps qu'il remettait ses rapports. Peu de chance pour qu'il y ait trahison de ce côté. S'il trouvait le traitre, il trouverait l'assassin. Ils étaient forcément liés et devaient servir les Ferro. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à remontait le fil et ils tomberaient tous. Il avait hâte de réussir là où Kerrington avait échoué.

D'un coup sec, il ferma le dossier. Il devrait d'abord interroger ses proches pour voir s'ils n'avaient rien remarqué. Apparemment, c'était son majordome qui l'avait vu en dernier en le déposant au Parlement le jour de sa disparation. Il faudrait aussi voir qui l'avait croisé là-bas. Si quelqu'un l'avait accosté. Certes, le Parlement n'était qu'une façade, mais il devait bien rentrer et sortir par quelque part et croiser des gens tous les matins et soirs.

Il reporta ses rendez-vous et cours qu'il avait dans la journée et demanda à Sebastian de préparer la voiture. Une heure plus tard, le jeune comte roulait vers le sud de Londres où les Kerrington résidaient. Quand il passa les grilles d'entrée, il vit le manoir familial. Tout en pierres bruts, il devait dater du seizième siècle. Les grands jardins autour restaient dans un style très simple, comme un parc naturel. Mais la pelouse était régulièrement tondue. Sebastian arrêta le fiacre devant le pont-levis et ouvrit la portière à Ciel. Il l'aida à descendre et lui tendit sa canne. D'un pas conquérant, Ciel traversa le fossé asséché et stoppa devant l'immense porte fermée. Son majordome frappa. Quelques temps plus tard, un serviteur vint leur ouvrir.

-Bonjour, messieurs, les salua t-il.

-Je suis le Comte de Phantomhive, se présenta Ciel. Puis-je voir Lady Kerrington ?

-C'est que Madame reçoit déjà quelqu'un, s'excusa le larbin. Mais je vais voir si elle peut vous accorder quand même du temps.

Il les fit entrer dans l'immense hall médiéval changé en salon de réception. Ciel s'assit dans un fauteuil près du feu, tandis que Sebastian resta debout à ses côtés. Le serviteur disparut dans un escalier. Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles Ciel observait autour de lui. La pièce était un mélange parfait entre la tradition et la modernité. Et aucune trace ne laissait présager les véritables activités du maitre des lieux. Le serviteur revint en leur disant que la duchesse acceptait de les recevoir. Il les conduit à travers des colimaçons et des couloirs jusqu'à un boudoir. Il toqua, ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser entrer les invités en annonçant Ciel.

Lady Kerrington tourna un visage fatigué et intrigué vers lui. Elle se leva et le salua poliment. Ciel pouvait voir une silhouette occuper un fauteuil qui tournait le dos à la porte. Sûrement l'invité de la dame.

-Monsieur le Comte, commença Anne de Norfolk. Je suis honorée de vous recevoir, mais j'aimerais connaître la raison de votre visite. Ma situation actuelle est des plus déplaisante en ce moment et...

-N'ayez crainte, Milady, la coupa une voix connue. Il est parfaitement au courant de la disparition de votre époux. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il est là.

L'homme se leva de son fauteuil et fit face à Ciel et Sebastian. C'était Sherlock Holmes.

-M. Holmes, fit Sebastian, pas étonné pour deux sous. Quelle désagréable surprise ! Que faites-vous là ?

-Il est ici car je l'ai embauché pour retrouver mon mari, répondit la duchesse. Et vous, que désirez-vous exactement ?

-Comme vous l'a déjà dit M. Holmes, intervint Ciel. Je suis ici pour la disparition de M. Kerrington. La Reine m'a chargé de le retrouver. Mais pour cela j'ai des questions à vous poser ainsi qu'à votre personnel.

-Je ne sais rien. Combien de fois faudra t-il que je le répète ? Et M. Holmes vient d'interroger mon personnel. Il est aussi ignorant que moi. De plus, je doute fortement que Son Altesse envoie des enfants accomplir de telles tâches.

Un enfant ? Il n'était que cela aux yeux de cette femme ? Il entendit Holmes ricaner et lui jeta un regard noir qui n'eut aucun effet. Ou du moins pas celui escompté.

-Allons, Comte, ne montez pas sur vos grands chevaux. Elle a raison. Vous n'êtes encore qu'un enfant. Vous ne devriez même pas être ici.

-Vous le connaissez ? s'étonna Mme Kerrington.

-J'ai ce déplaisir, hélas.

Ciel voulut répliquer, mais la main de Sebastian sur son épaule le retint. Agacé, il tourna les yeux vers son majordome. Celui-ci secoua la tête en signe de négation et son regard lui intimida de se calmer. Le jeune comte ravala sa bile et croisa les bras dans un signe puéril de frustration.

-S'il vous plait, jeune homme, souffla Lady Kerrintgon, visiblement épuisée. Partez.

Doucement mais fermement, Sebastian le poussa vers la sortie. À nouveau guidé par le même serviteur, ils quittèrent le manoir. Ciel s'arrêta quand ils furent devant le fiacre. Il se tourna sèchement vers son démon.

-Pourquoi tu m'as empêché de parler ? Je peux savoir ce qui te prend de prendre de telles initiatives ?

Parfaitement calme, Sebastian lui sourit doucement.

-C'est parce qu'il n'attendait que cela : que vous perdiez le contrôle. Vous auriez alors perdu le peu de crédibilité que vous aviez devant la duchesse. Autant rester discret et poursuivre l'enquête sans que Mme Kerrington ne nous mette des bâtons dans les roues. Holmes suffit amplement, non ?

-En attendant, il a la duchesse de son côté et il a pu interroger qui il voulait.

-Cela ne fera guère grande différence, monsieur. N'avez-vous pas les informations données par M. Phipps? Sa femme, ses serviteurs, il y a de fortes chances qu'ils savent rien sur les activités de Lord Kerrington. Vous avez une longueur d'avance sur Holmes et de nombreux avantages que lui n'aura jamais. Et ne m'oubliez pas dans cette équation. Elle possède beaucoup d'inconnus pour notre ami détective, mais vous connaissez ces inconnus.

-Tu as raison, reconnut Ciel. Il y a peu de chances que Holmes aille loin. Partons, Sebastian, ajouta t-il en montant.

Satisfait, le majordome se mit à la place du cocher. Il allait fouetter les chevaux quand un mouvement vers le manoir le figea. Holmes en sortait, allumant une pipe tout en marchant. Relevant la tête, le détective aperçut que ses deux adversaires n'étaient pas encore partis. Il eut un maigre sourire et alla vers eux. Ciel poussa un soupir avant de se résoudre à quitter ses coussins. Il ouvrit la portière et se pencha.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda t-il.

-La même chose que vous, Phantomhive, répondit Holmes après avoir craché un nuage de tabac. Retrouver Lord Kerrington. Même si statistiquement, ce sera sûrement un cadavre qu'on retrouvera.

-Et ?

-Vous avez accès à une partie du dossier et moi à l'autre, dirons-nous. On finira forcément bloqué l'un comme l'autre s'il nous manque des informations.

-En ce cas, faites-moi le compte rendu de vos interrogatoires au sein de cette maison, proposa mielleusement Ciel.

Holmes eut un ricanement avant de tirer une autre bouffée. Le comte fronça le nez, gêné par l'odeur.

-N'espérez pas trop quand même. Mais nous sommes confrontés à deux choix : soit on continue comme ça et on fonce droit dans le mur...

-Vous foncez droit dans le mur, corrigea le jeune garçon.

-Connaissez-vous les habitudes de Lord Kerrington ? Les chemins qu'il empruntait ? Les noms de ses connaissances ?

Ciel ne répondit pas. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Sebastian qui se contentait d'observer leur petite joute, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Moi, je n'ai pas les moyens de connaître avec précision les contacts de Kerrington dans ses activités officieuses, ni de savoir sur quelle affaire il était. Je disais donc, soit on fonce droit dans le mur avec la moitié des informations, soit on partage.

-Comment ça on partage ?

-Dites-moi sur qui ou quoi enquêtait Kerrington et je vous dis ce que je sais. Échange de bons procédés, Phantomhive.

-Alors, comme ça vous voulez négocier ? Et pourquoi le ferai-je ?

-C'est dans votre intérêt autant que le mien. À prendre ou à laisser.

Ciel réfléchit. Cela lui ferait gagner un temps fou et Sebastian pourrait avancer dans l'enquête sans avoir à revenir ici. Mais lâcher comme ça à Holmes le dossier de Phipps ne lui plaisait pas. De plus, les activités des limiers de la Reine se devaient de rester secrètes. Même si c'était surtout une question de fierté à ses yeux. Il ne voulait rien devoir à cet homme.

-Je me débrouillerai sans vous, Holmes, décida t-il.

Il avait Sebastian. Ce n'était pas Holmes ou la maison de Norfolk qui allaient le gêner. Le détective grimaça, visiblement mécontent.

-Comme vous voudrez. Je vous souhaite bien du courage.

-Je crains plutôt que ce soit vous qui en ayez besoin, répliqua Ciel.

-J'ai d'autres sources disponibles.

-Moi de même.

-Que fait-on alors ? demanda Sherlock. La course ? Le premier qui arrive au bout a gagné ?

-Pourquoi pas ? sourit Ciel à l'idée de ce nouveau « jeu ». A moins que vous ayez peur.

-Peur de quoi ? D'un gamin prétentieux et de son larbin maniaco-dépressif ? Je ne risque pas de me sentir stressé durant cette affaire, ma foi.

-Je ne vous souhaite pas bonne chance, en ce cas.

-Effectivement, c'est vous qui en aurez besoin, lança Holmes en s'éloignant.

Il s'écoula un moment de silence pendant lequel Ciel et Sebastian observèrent la silhouette de Holmes disparaître dans le jardin. Finalement, le jeune comte referma sa portière en souriant. Il sentait l'excitation du jeu et l'adrénaline en lui, mais se forçait à rester calme. Cependant, cela n'échappa pas à son majordome.

-Et bien, monsieur, heureux de vous être trouvé un nouveau camarade de jeu ?

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Sebastian, cracha l'adolescent. C'est juste une occasion de le remettre à sa place et ainsi de l'affaiblir. Dépêche-toi de me ramener au manoir. Tu as du pain sur la planche.

-Bien, monsieur.

Le fiacre se mit en marche et ils remontèrent le chemin dans l'autre sens.

-Monsieur ?

-Quoi ?

-Ai-je l'air maniaco-dépressif ?

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir?

-Non.

-En ce cas, tais-toi.

* * *

><p>Revenu à Baker Street, Holmes observait, l'œil mauvais, le téléphone. Si il ne parvenait pas à trouver les informations que possédait Phantomhive, il allait se retrouver bloqué avant même d'avoir commencé à enquêter. Mais l'idée de faire appel à <em>lui<em>. De _lui_ demander de l'aide le révulsait. Rien que d'y penser, des frissons de honte le parcouraient. Sa fierté était mise à mal. Mais en même temps, il ne voyait pas comment en apprendre plus sur Kerrington autrement.

Énervé, il donna un coup de pied dans un livre qui trainait par terre. Il enfonça les poings dans ses poches, assassina l'appareil du regard comme s'il était le responsable de son dilemme. Après avoir encore tergiversé et piétiné un moment, il décida que c'était le mieux à faire. En plus, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, il l'avait aidé. Il était temps qu'il lui rende la pareille. Ce n'était que justice, non ?

De toute façon, personne d'autre ne pourrait lui donner ce qu'il recherche. Que ce soient Maléfactor, Undertaker ou ses autres indicateurs.

« Tu préfères peut-être retourner voir Phantomhive ? » souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

Ah, non ! Il n'était pas en difficultés à ce point là !

Il attrapa violemment le téléphone et donna le nom et l'adresse de son interlocuteur à l'opératrice. Les tonalités résonnèrent puis on décrocha.

-Tiens, Sherlock ! s'étonna son interlocuteur. Cela doit bien faire cinq ans que tu ne m'as pas donné signe de vie.

-Tu me dois toujours un service, répliqua sèchement Holmes.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Tout ce que tu peux trouver sur Joseph Kerrington, duc de Norfolk.

-Tu les auras demain à la première heure dans ta boite aux lettres.

-Parfait.

Sans lâcher de mot en plus, il raccrocha.

* * *

><p><em> Des traces de belladone ont été repéré dans le sang de la victime. Il a été administré par voix orale et a dû mettre environ deux heures à agir. La victime a été retrouvé chez elle par son époux. Elle était décédée depuis approximativement quatre heures. Déclarée victime du tueur de Old Yard Street, l'affaire est classée. La victime s'appelait Rose Sherrinford, épouse Holmes, et avait quarante-deux ans. <em>

Sebastian referma le dossier du médecin légiste. Il y avait très peu de choses sur le destin de Rose Holmes. Elle avait été empoisonné, mais on ignorait pourquoi. La police avait très vite classé l'affaire.

Qu'importe. Elle était morte depuis des années. Cependant, le père devait vivre encore. Il n'avait pas retrouvé de certificat de décès. Le tout était de retrouver où il habitait. Lui devait en avoir à dire sur son fils.

Grâce au rapport, bien qu'incomplet de Scotland Yard – avaient-ils tenté d'étouffer l'affaire ? – il avait retrouvé l'ancienne adresse des Holmes à Whitechapel. La famille puis seulement le père avait vécu là pendant presque vingt ans. Le démon se demanda pourquoi Holmes avait été élevé par Lestrade. Il n'était orphelin que de mère. Le problème devait venir du père. Peut-être n'avait-il pas été capable d'élever seul son fils financièrement ou autre ? Encore une question de plus pour Wilberforce Holmes quand il lui mettrait la main dessus.


	9. Le Majordome s'incline 2

**Disclaimer **: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso. Sauf Holmes, Watson et les autres qui sont, eux, à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Même si je me suis plus inspirée de la version un peu exagérée de Guy Richie dans son film _Sherlock Holmes_. Pour le passé de Sherlock Holmes, Doyle n'en parlant quasiment pas dans l'œuvre originale, je me baserai principalement sur _La Jeunesses de Sherlock Holmes_ de Shane Peacock. En bref, rien est à moi, à part cette fanfiction.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Eglaladiel :** Pour Tanaka, il le trouve normal par rapport aux autres. Pur sa survie, il put avoir pleins d'explications. Après, il cherche surtout Sebastian.

Je suis une privilégiée si je comprends bien. Je suis vraiment contente de faire partie d'une exception. Surtout si tu commentes rarement plus sieurs les fics. Merci beaucoup !

Pour le commentaire qui part en vrille, tu n'es ni la première ni la dernière. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai bien ri en le lisant.

Merci pour ta review !

**Fidjet **: Ah, une fan de Sherlock ? J'adore trop cette série ! Suis complétement accro. D'ailleurs, je suis en train de préparer une fic dessus entre deux chapitres de celle-ci.

Sinon, merci pour ta review géniale ! Voici les prochains mouvements et la suite. Pour le reste, faudra attendre encore. Désolée. Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments (je vais finir par prendre la grosse tête, moi) et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant.

**Notes d'auteur :** L'enquête avance et voici la seconde partie. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Le Majordome s'incline (24)**

Ciel observait , caché derrière des cartons de poissons, un entrepôt abandonné sur les docks. Enfin abandonné était un bien grand mot. Il appartenait aux Ferro et son abandon n'était qu'officiel. En réalité, il s'en servait pour stocker des marchandises plus ou moins légales. Mais aussi des hommes de mains. Le jeune comte espérait trouver des indices sur Kerrington ou le trafic d'armes sur lequel il enquêtait.

Dans le dossier du duc, il avait trouver un nom, celui de son contact au sein du réseau. Un certain Dan Fletcher. Cela n'avait été qu'une question de quelques heures pour que Sebastian ne mette la main sur lui. Depuis lors, ils le suivaient. Cela faisait deux jours et à présent leur proie était dans l'entrepôt.

Ciel resserra la veste miteuse qui lui servait de déguisement autour de lui. Le froid du mois de décembre et l'humidité du port faisaient mauvais ménage. À côté de lui, son majordome ne semblait pas gêné par la température. Pourtant, son costume de marin était plus léger que celui de son maître. Le comte grimaça et frissonna. En plus du brouillard persistant, il devait aussi supporter l'odeur du poisson qui pourrissait lentement mais sûrement. Il détestait les docks.

-Jeune maître, ce lieu ne semble pas vous convenir, murmura Sebastian, le regard sardonique. Aurais-je tord ?

-Tu sais bien que non, alors cesse tes questions et remarques douteuses. Combien de temps Fletcher va t-il encore rester à l'intérieur ?

-Souhaitez-vous que j'aille voir ?

-Non, il ne faut pas prendre le risque d'être repéré.

-Je sais me faire discret, monsieur.

Ciel émit un « tch » méprisant. Il jeta un regard noir à son démon. Ce dernier baissa les yeux vers lui, impassible. Pourtant, il sentait que les reproches allaient fuser.

-Dois-je te rappeler tes bourdes dernières ? Depuis un mois, tu ne cesses de les enchainer.

-Monsieur...

-La ferme. Ça avait commencé avec Holmes qui te repère. D'accord. C'était exceptionnel. J'ai passé l'éponge. Mais depuis tu as échoué deux fois. En deux jours. Deux jours, Sebastian.

-Croyez-le bien, c'était contre ma volonté.

-J'espère bien ! Même si je vais finir par me le demander. Parce qu'à chaque fois le même scenario semble se répéter.

-Je ne comprends pas moi-même comment Holmes est arrivé jusqu'à nous. Deux fois en plus.

-Tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas là.

Sebastian balaya les alentours des yeux.

-Il n'est pas là, assura t-il enfin.

-Il y a intérêt. Car je dois avouer que les humiliations à répétition commencent à bien faire.

Ciel grogna. Il enserra sa taille mince et piétina sur place. Le froid devenait insupportable. Mais il l'aidait à se changer les idées. Surtout à éloigner son esprit de son rival.

Quelques heures après que leur petit défi ait été lancé, Sebastian était allé interroger les membres du personnel des Kerrington. Bien sûr dans l'ignorance de la duchesse. Ils n'avaient pas pu dire grand chose. Le majordome du duc lui avait donné quelques noms de personnes avec qui son maître avait des contacts réguliers au sein du Parlement, mais Ciel n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant de ce côté. Heureusement qu'il avait les rapports de Kerrington en sa possession. Il avait d'ailleurs bien ri en pensant à Holmes qui ne les avait pas lui. Mais il avait vite déchanté.

* * *

><p>La journée de la veille s'était déroulée aussi longuement que rapidement. Une fois que Ciel se fut assuré qu'il avait tous les éléments en main, il avait demandé à Sebastian de repérer Dan Fletcher, celui qui avait permis à Kerrington de pénétrer le trafic. Le démon avait rempli facilement son office.<p>

Ensuite, il était allé retrouver son maître et ensembles avaient suivi le criminel dans la moitié de Londres.

Fletcher était un assassin et un vendeur pour les Ferro. Il avait déjà fait de la prison, mais ses patrons avaient toujours payé la caution ou un très bon avocat.

L'homme semblait avoir un très net penchant pour l'alcool et les femmes faciles. Il avait passé sa matinée à allé de bar miteux en bar miteux. Rien que l'odeur à l'entrée avait failli faire défaillir le jeune comte. Contrairement à Sebastian, il avait refusé de boire quoique ce soit en ces lieux. Très vite, suivre Fletcher s'était révélé inutile. Le comte décida d'aller chercher des informations chez Lau. Ils sortirent du bar où ils étaient.

Une fois dans la rue, le majordome se figea. Ciel, agacé de perdre du temps, lui jeta un regard noir et interrogatif.

-Nous ne sommes pas seuls, maître, lui expliqua le démon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Silencieusement, Sebastian lui désigna le bout de la rue. Au début, Ciel ne vit rien de significatif. Des badauds se promenaient, quelques mendiants trainaient. Non, pas tous. L'un d'entre eux restait assis sur le sol, la tête basse, le regard fixé sur le comte et le majordome.

-Qui est-ce ? souffla Ciel.

-Holmes, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Absolument. Cela fait presque une heure qu'il est là.

L'adolescent sentit la colère et la frustration l'envahir. Ainsi, son rival l'espionnait. Il devait admettre qu'il était doué. Si Sebastian ne lui aurait rien dit, il ne l'aurait pas repéré. Même en sachant que c'était lui, il n'arrivait pas à le reconnaître. Le déguisement était parfait. Il passait inaperçu.

-Faussons-lui compagnie, Sebastian.

Le majordome sourit. Il attrapa son jeune maître et s'élança. Cela semblait tellement facile. Jamais aucun humain ne pourrait les rattraper.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombres. Ciel décida d'aller voir Lau. Ce dernier était le rival direct des Ferro, il devait bien avoir quelques informations.

Le chinois tourna autour du pot durant presque une heure avant de leur avouer qu'il n'était au courant de rien à propos de l'affaire Kerrington. Tout ce qu'il pouvait leur dire était qu'une nouvelle livraison d'armes était prévue à la fin du mois. Cela ne leur servirait à rien pour retrouver le duc. Ils prirent donc congé.

À peine sortis, le visage de Sebastian s'assombrit et il parut contrarié. Ciel suivit son regard. Holmes, à visage découvert cette fois, était sur le trottoir en face et leur souriait.

-Comment a t-il fait ? Nous l'avions pourtant semé.

-Simple déduction, certainement, proposa Sebastian, pensif. Il a bien dû remarquer que nos investigations ne nous avaient menées à rien. Il nous fallait interroger d'autres sources. Il connait nos liens avec Lau, connait l'individu. Il sait certainement la place qu'occupe Lau et les Ferro. Donc, forcément, il s'est douté que nous le consulterons et a attendu que nous arrivons. Rien de bien sorcier.

-Et tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ?

-Je n'étais pas sur mes gardes, avoua t-il.

-Rentrons, décida Ciel. On s'est assez rendu ridicules pour le moment. Nous poursuivrons demain.

Une fois revenu au manoir, Ciel prit un bain bien chaud. Il était hors de question qu'il tombe malade. Il avait trop à faire. Et surtout ce serait laisser le champ libre à Holmes et cela il ne le permettrait pas. Une fois ses ébullitions terminées, il alla dans son bureau. Le dossier de Kerrington reposait toujours dessus. Il le relut rapidement.

L'entrepôt était la seule piste sérieuse qu'ils avaient. Tout le reste n'était que les débuts de l'enquête. Quand Kerrington avait dû s'intégrer progressivement dans le trafic pour arriver à gagner la confiance des autres. C'était sans importance. De toute façon, il n'allait pas demander aux habitués de ces bars s'ils avaient vu le duc. Ce serait stupide et inutile. Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Kerrington ne soit retenu ou tué dans cet entrepôt.

-Il n'y a aucune aune autre piste, monsieur, se permit d'intervenir Sebastian. Il faut fouiller ce bâtiment.

-Oui, souffla Ciel, épuisé. Je le ferai demain.

-Vous ? s'étonna le majordome. Tout seul ?

-Oui, j'irai seul. Toi, tu vas avoir un autre travail pendant ce temps.

-Ne craignez-vous pas de risquer ainsi votre vie sans moi à vos côtés ?

-Qu'ai-je à craindre ? Tu sais quand je suis en danger. De plus, il me suffira de t'appeler pour que tu débarques, non ?

-Certes, monsieur.

-Homes m'a particulièrement agacé aujourd'hui. Occupe-toi s'en. Poursuis l'enquête. Plus vite nous aurons fini, plus nous en serons débarrassé. Et trouve-moi quelque chose qui vaille le coup, Sebastian. Ne me déçois pas encore. Ce serait une fois de trop.

-Bien, monsieur.

* * *

><p>Son contact ne lui avait pas fait défaut. À la première heure le lendemain matin, Sherlock Holmes avait trouvé les documents promis. Rapidement, il les avait tous étalés sur son bureau. Il avait une véritable mine d'informations entre les mains. En parcourant ces feuilles, il apprenait plus sur Kerrington qu'en parlant avec sa femme.<p>

Kerrington travaillait depuis l'âge de vingt ans pour la Reine. Dix-sept ans de service et il n'avait jamais fait défaut. Ses rapports étaient d'une précision incroyable. Cet homme semblait plus maniaque et efficace que cinq Michaelis. Il avait eu des affaires de toutes les ampleurs. Allant de disparitions, meurtres à mafia et crimes organisés. Il était même intervenu comme espion et diplomate sur la scène internationale trois fois. Il parlait huit langues et possédait une culture très complète. Un noble d'une efficacité redoutable qui cachait avec une habilité effrayante ses véritables fonctions. Comment personne n'avait pu s'en rendre compte jusqu'à maintenant ? Vraiment Holmes était effaré.

La Couronne venait de perdre le meilleur élément qu'elle possédait. Sherlock ricana en pensant à Phantomhive. Ce gosse n'était qu'un hors d'œuvre. Le duc de Norfolk était un vrai limier. C'était étonnant que la Reine ne l'ait pas chargé de l'affaire Jack l'Éventreur. Avec lui, Sutcliff aurait certainement fini au bout d'une corde. Bien que Phantomhive avait l'air de s'être bien débrouillé. Sûrement grâce à Michaelis. D'ailleurs, il ferait un redoutable Noble du Mal s'y avait été bien né ce dernier.

Il s'intéressa finalement à la dernière affaire du Lord. Puisqu'elle était certainement la raison de sa disparition. Il enquêtait sur un réseau de trafic d'arme. L'homme était remonté jusqu'aux Ferro. Ce qui n'étonna pas outre mesure Holmes. Au vu de l'ampleur du trafic, cela ne pouvait être qu'eux ou Lau. Cependant, le chinois restait surtout spécialisé dans la drogue.

Les milieux criminels de Londres étaient très organisés. Seuls deux grands clans régnaient. Les Ferro au Sud de la Tamise géraient surtout les armes, meurtres, un peu de drogue, prostitutions infantiles et enlèvements vénaux. Au Nord gouvernait Lau et sa mafia chinoise. Sous couvert d'une société d'import-export, il s'occupait de la drogue, – l'opium en priorité – ensuite la prostitution – les asiatiques étaient très à la mode – et enfin les vols et exportation d'objets d'art. Après les deux clans, les criminels soit travaillaient pour eux, ou restaient des petits cas isolés surveillés de près. Un pas de travers et l'une des deux mafias l'exécutait.

Seul Malefactor et sa bande d'enfants des rues avaient échappé à cette hiérarchie. Son territoire de Whitechapel avait été rebaptisé la zone neutre par Lau et Ferro. Le seul endroit où ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait de droit, afin d'équilibrer les pouvoirs. Sans Malefactor comme balancier, la ville serait à feu et à sang. Les Chiens de la Reine étaient chargés en grande partie de contrôler cet équilibre. À force d'enquêtes et d'expérience, Holmes avait saisi sans trop de mal comment le monde de l'ombre fonctionnait. Si une personne déséquilibrait tout cela, la guerre serait particulièrement meurtrière.

Cela, le duc de Norfolk l'avait également compris. Sa mission se serait arrêtée sinon avec l'arrestation de Giacomo Ferro, le nouveau parrain du clan, et de ses proches. Pour éviter une situation sanglante et stupide, il avait tourné autour du pot, cherchant à arrêter le trafic et quelques responsables pour garder l'illusion devant Scotland Yard. Il approchait visiblement du but avant de disparaître. Il s'était fait prendre par Ferro ou un membre du clan. Et donc, exécuté en bonne et due forme.

Holmes secoua la tête. Aucune chance de survie pour ce pauvre Kerrington. Mais le détective tenait à finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Il débuta donc ce qu'il faisait le mieux : réfléchir. Son violon en main, il laissa son esprit s'imprégner de l'affaire et éliminer les possibilités fausses. Comme toujours, celle qui resterait serait la bonne.

Les gémissements du Stradivarius réveillèrent Watson. Le pauvre médecin avait attrapé une grippe carabinée et avait passé le jour d'hier au lit. Il avait espéré pouvoir continuer aujourd'hui. Mais son colocataire en avait décidé autrement. Enveloppé dans une robe de chambre, il descendit.

-Baissez le volume, par pitié, gémit-il.

-Ah, Watson ! J'avais oublié que vous étiez là aujourd'hui.

Sans autre commentaire, il reprit, le nez dans ses papiers.

-Qu'est-ce c'est que tout ça ? s'interrogea Watson en s'approchant.

Il prit une feuille au hasard et la parcourra intrigué.

-La vie de Kerrington, répondit Holmes. Toutes ses missions et rapports. Plus des observations des proches de la Reines et autres limiers.

-Où avez-vous eu de tels documents ? demanda Watson, intrigué.

-C'est mon contact au gouvernement qui me les a fournis.

-Je pensais que vous ne lui parliez plus.

-Je ne lui ai pas parlé. Il me les a déposés dans la boite à lettres. De plus, il me devait un service.

-Vous êtes dessus depuis combien de temps ?

-J'ai commencé vers sept heures, je crois.

-Du matin ? Il est cinq heures du soir, Holmes.

-Comme le temps passe vite, ma parole.

-Qu'espérez-vous trouver de plus ?

-La réponse. Personne ne sait où est Kerrington. Personne n'avait de contact avec lui. À part un certain, Dan Fletcher dans cette affaire. Mais il ignorait sûrement la véritable identité du duc.

-Pourquoi n'enquêtez-vous pas sur ce Fletcher ? Il doit certainement faire parti des personnes qui ont vu Lord Kerrington pour la dernière fois.

-Sûrement. Mais Phantomhive est déjà dessus. C'est inutile, il rassemble tous les renseignements pour moi.

-Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas espionner des membres reconnus de la mafia ? Ou remonter le trafic d'armes ? Suivre les traces de Kerrington en somme.

-Parce que Phantomhive le fait déjà.

-Que comptez-vous faire dans cette enquête au juste ?

-Regardez Phantomhive et Michaelis faire tout le travail de terrain, leur voler les indices récoltés et arrêter l'assassin sous leur nez. Le tout sans bouger de mon fauteuil. Ne suis-je pas généralissime ?

-Très grand stratège en effet, marmonna Watson en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

Holmes retourna dans ses papiers. La solution, la solution. Elle était sous ses yeux, mais où ?

Kerrington avait dû se faire prendre pendant l'enquête, donc sur les lieux. Sinon quelqu'un de chez lui aurait remarqué. Il était arrivé à Whitehall et en était parti par une porte arrière. Comme d'habitude, puis plus de nouvelle. Peut-être le dénommé Flechter avait avoir quelque chose à voir avec ça.

Il se remémora les actions de Phantomhive. La veille, il l'avait passée à l'espionner.

Le jeune garçon et son majordome avaient suivi Fletcher. Ils étaient restés longtemps sur les docks à surveiller un entrepôt. Mais avant ils avaient fait le tour des lieux de rassemblement des trafiquants, soit en suivant Dan soit de leur propre chef avec leurs connaissances du milieu. Lau en premier lieu. Holmes gémit de frustration. Phantomhive avait des contacts et un savoir dans ce milieu qu'il n'avait pas. C'était énervant. Un de ses privilèges de Limier de la Reine.

Les armes provenaient d'autres pays et passaient la frontière par bateaux. Donc, elles entraient par les ports. Sûrement là où Phantomhive était tapi hier. Après, ils devaient les stocker dans l'entrepôt avant de les vendre ou de les déplacer. Où Kerrington s'était-il fait prendre et où avaient-ils mis son corps ?

En un sens, le comte avait fait la plus gros du travail, mais Holmes se plaisait à dire que tous les coups étaient permis. Personne n'avait instauré de règle, tant pis pour lui. Maintenant, il s'agissait de penser plus vite que Phantomhive et Michaelis réunis pour dénicher la clé de l'énigme. Où se trouvait Kerrington à présent ?

Du coin l'œil, il voyait Watson se servir une soupe. Dans les rues, les mouvements des chevaux lui parvenaient. Mais pourquoi pas ceux du duc ?

La solution était sous son nez. Un endroit où ils auraient pu interroger Kerrington si besoin, l'exécuter ou juste cacher son corps. La dernière possibilité était toujours la solution.

-Eurêka ! hurla Holmes en se levant d'un bond de son fauteuil.

En face de lui, Watson sursauta, renversant une partie de son bouillon. Il lâcha un cri de douleur quand le liquide brûlant lui atterrit sur les genoux. Il toussa bruyamment avant d'interpeller son colocataire.

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

-Je sais où est Kerrington !

Surexcité, le détective commença à faire les cent pas autour du salon. Rapidement, le docteur renonça à le suivre des yeux pour éviter le tournis.

-Comment et où, Holmes ?

-C'est tout simple ! Tout était écrit dans le rapport de ce cher duc. Vraiment quel manque d'imagination ces Ferro ! Quoique c'était une bonne idée. Qui donc aurait pensé à cela ? Tellement évident que s'en était ridicule. À part pour moi bien sûr !

-Où, Holmes ?

-Il faut y aller immédiatement sur place, Watson ! Il est certainement mort à l'heure qu'il est, mais je devrais pouvoir remonter jusqu'à l'assassin aisément. Voir même le coincer.

Il se jeta sur le porte-manteau et y arracha sa veste. Il l'enfila, prit un chapeau au hasard.

-Vite, Watson ! Phantomhive risque de deviner également le subterfuge. On va pas se laisser dépasser par un gosse, non ?

-Holmes, je suis malade. Dois-je vous le rappeler ?

-C'est tout de même un comble pour un médecin ! Alors, sous prétexte d'une petite grippe hivernale vous refusez de me suivre ? Vous vous laissez vite abattre, mon ami. Tant pis pour vous, vous ne jouerez pas avec nous.

-Ça me fera du repos, souffla Watson en enfouissant son visage fiévreux dans ses mains.

Holmes haussa les épaules et quitta l'appartement. Il monta dans le premier fiacre venu et lui ordonna de le conduire à la poste la plus proche. Il devait mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Si jamais le ou les assassins lui échappaient pour un détail du genre plus nombreux ou plus armés que lui, ce serait aussi stupide qu'humiliant. Une fois, à la poste, il rédigea et envoya à la va vite le télégramme suivant :

_Sherlock Holmes à Frederick Abberline (Scotland Yard)_

_Londres, le 12 décembre 1890_

_Envoyez des hommes le plus vite possible sur les docks de Jacob's Island. Lord Kerrington s'y trouve et très certainement son assassin. Ne dites pas que vous tenez cette information de moi, on vous refusera les policemen. Hâtez-vous ! SH_

* * *

><p>Whitechapel. Sebastian allait finir par connaître ces ruelles misérables par cœur.<p>

Vêtu simplement sans être miséreux, il avançait sans crainte parmi les rues mal éclairées et étroites vers Old Yard Sreet. Là où le premier meurtre auquel Holmes avait été mêlé avait été commis vingt-trois ans auparavant. La famille avait vécu dans une rue en parallèle. Vu les morts et scandales journalistiques qu'il avait eu autour de cette affaire sordide, les voisins devraient s'en souvenir. Même si celle de Jack l'Éventreur avait dû la battre en popularité. Les prostituées du quartier le craignait encore. À raison, puisque officiellement l'affaire n'avait pas été résolue. Quant à Sutcliff, il courrait toujours. D'ailleurs, c'était avec surprise et amusement qu'il avait découvert par une vieille du coin que l'une des victimes du Shinigami avait vécu dans la rue au même moment que la famille Holmes.

Le démon s'aventura dans la ruelle criminelle. Il respira l'air profondément. L'odeur de la mort et du sang imprégnait encore les murs. Il pouvait sentir l'endroit exact où le corps de la jeune femme avait été abandonné. L'endroit du mur contre lequel elle avait été poignardé à plusieurs reprises. Il passa ses doigts avec délices sur les briques meurtries. Il adorait ce quartier.

Il sentit une présence à quelques mètres de lui. Il se retourna. Personne. Ou du moins, il se cachait avec habilité. Oui, il le sentait. Un homme avec du sang sur les mains. Il avait tué quelques jours auparavant. Mais il était avant tout un voleur. Très lointaine, il crut reconnaître l'odeur de Holmes. Il l'avait fréquenté durant le mois. Sebastian sourit. La chance venait à lui. Il n'avait même pas à chercher.

Rapidement, il s'élança et attrapa l'espion par le col. Ce dernier était vif. Il avait failli lui échapper. L'homme poussa un cri de surprise, mais se reprit immédiatement. Il sortit un long poignard de sa ceinture et frappa le démon en plein coeur. Sebastian s'écroula, mais ne lâcha pas prise. Le voleur voulut lui tordre les doigts pour fuir. Hélas pour lui, ils se resserrèrent. Il fronça les sourcils.

Les effluves de la peur chatouilla le nez du majordome. Il s'en délecta d'avance. Doucement, sous le regard horrifié de l'homme, il se redressa.

-Qu'est-ce que t'es au juste ? hurla t-il, effrayé. Un monstre ?

-Tu n'auras jamais été aussi proche de la vérité, ricana Sebastian.

Sa main remonta et il étrangla lentement et avec délice l'homme. De son autre main, il défit le poignard de sa poitrine. Il grimaça. Il aurait encore plus de lessive à faire ce soir. En plus, le sang était tellement difficile à ravoir. Le sien était particulièrement coriace. Il fit glisser la lame sur le visage de sa victime. Celle-ci déglutit, mais continua de le défier du regard.

-J'ai un marché à te proposer, commença Sebastian. Je cherche des infos sur Sherlock Holmes. Je sais que tu le connais. Dis-moi ce que tu sais et je te laisse la vie sauve.

-C'est OK, gémit l'homme.

Sebastian le lâcha. Misérablement, il s'écrasa sur les pavés. Il toussa et se massa la gorge. Il s'essuya le visage, effaçant les traces sanglantes du poignard. Enfin, il se releva, mettant une distance de sécurité entre lui et le majordome.

-Pour commencer, parlons de toi. Ton nom et pourquoi tu m'as suivi.

L'homme s'éclaircit la voix.

-On m'appelle Malefactor. Je t'ai suivi parce que j'ai vu que t'es pas du coin. Et t'as des allures de bourgeois qui veut se mêler à la populace. J'ai pensé que t'avais du fric sur toi. J'voulais te coincer, quoi.

-C'est tout ? J'ai du mal à te croire.

Le dénommé Malefactor grinça des dents.

-T'étais pas là en touriste et j'lai vu. J'voulais savoir c'que tu foutais là. Alors, j'tai suivi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Le quartier est à moi. Point.

Sebastian posa son menton sur sa main, pensif. Il venait de rencontrer quelqu'un d'intéressant. Il décida de garder ce petit joker dans sa manche pour le moment.

-Maintenant, Holmes, l'obligea t-il à reprendre.

-On a grandi dans la même rue. On se déteste.

-Mais tu le vois encore parfois, non ?

-Ouais, marmonna Malefator, son visage déformé par le dégoût. On s'rend des petits services. Chacun trouve son compte et se démerde de son côté.

-Quel genre de services ?

-J'lui refile des tuyaux sur c'qui se passe dans le milieu et lui me fait sortir de taule si j'me fais chopper. Ou alors un de mes gosses. Soit il m'refile du fric. Rien d'excitant.

-Moi, je trouve cela extrêmement intéressant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez à Holmes ?

-Je fais des recherches pour mon maître sur le passé de notre ami commun.

-C'est pas mon pote. C'est pas l'tiens non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je trouverais le terme d'ennemi un peu trop exagéré, avoua Sebastian. Qu'est devenu la famille Holmes ?

-La mère s'est faite tué y a une bonne vingtaine d'années. J'étais gosses encore. Holmes vit à Baker Street. Quant au paternel, il est dans un sale état à c'qui parait. J'crois qu'il est à Pall Mall. Et...

-Parfait, le coupa Sebastian. Ça ira pour cette fois.

-Parce que tu comptes revenir ? s'étrangla Malefactor.

-Bien sûr ! Je trouve que nous avons eu un excellent contact et ce serait dommage de se quitter maintenant.

Sebastian tourna les talons, quittant la ruelle. Derrière lui, Malefactor grogna comme un animal et lui cracha un virulent « Fils de pute ». Le majordome éclata de rire.

-Croyez-moi, si vous aviez connu ma mère, vous utiliserez des termes bien plus forts. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Le voleur fulminait. La haute silhouette du majordome disparut à un tournant.

* * *

><p>Ciel affronta le bâtiment gris et silencieux du regard. Il hésitait à y pénétrer. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi. Il ne risquait rien pourtant. Sebastian n'était pas là, certes. Mais un appel de lui et il débarquait. Il n'avait à rien à craindre. Ses doigts vêtus de mitaines s'enroulèrent autour de la crosse de son arme. Il avait gardé ses habits pauvres pour ne pas se faire repérer. S'il croisait quelqu'un il pourrait se faire passer pour un gosse vagabond. Cela lui ferait gagner du temps pour que Sebastian puisse arriver.<p>

Le jeune comte soupira. Ses pieds ne voulaient pas avancer. Il n'avait rien à craindre, mais un mauvais pressentiment l'envahissait progressivement. Il se traita d'idiot entre ses dents. Il prit une profonde inspiration et fit un premier pas. Il n'allait pas laisser de vulgaires sentiments et peurs irrationnelles le contrôler. Il s'avança donc, la tête haute, ignorant avec un talent certain les mises en garde de sa raison.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte. Il n'y avait pas d'autres entrées. Il le savait. Sebastian lui avait fait un plan de l'entrepôt. Mais la porte était ouverte. Étrange. Les trafiquants n'auraient pas pu faire une telle erreur. L'avaient-ils laissé à l'abandon ? Quelqu'un était-il à l'intérieur ? Même si c'était le cas, il aurait refermer derrière lui puisque l'entrepôt était officiellement à l'abandon. Seule solution : ils avaient changé de planque. L'enquête de Kerrington les avait certainement poussés à le faire.

Ciel grogna de frustration. Il n'y aurait donc plus rien à l'intérieur. Il perdait son temps. Il entra quand même. Ce serait bête de rater un indice. Peut-être auraient-ils fait une erreur, un oubli ? Qu'il n'ait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien.

À peine avait-il pénétré dans le bâtiment qu'une odeur horrible lui envahit les narines. Il retint un haut-le-cœur. La puanteur était forte et écœurante, agressive. Elle s'incrustait dans chaque matière. Elle suintait des murs, du sol, des cartons abandonnés, de ses vêtements. Il toussa, un goût âpre dans la bouche. Ses yeux pleuraient. C'était insupportable. Il voulut faire marche arrière, mais sa curiosité le poussa à s'aventurer dans les ténèbres. L'écho de ses pas se répercutaient dans les lieux déserts. Les hommes de Ferro avaient effectivement abandonné l'endroit.

Il fouilla ses poches et trouva des allumettes. Il en craque une. La lumière faible et vacillante éclaira vaguement ses pieds. Au moins, il voyait où il marchait. À tâtons, il avança. N'y avait-il pas de lampe ou de fenêtre ici ? Cela ne le rassurait pas. Tout n'était qu'obscurité autour de lui et plus d'une fois il se cogna contre un mur ou un carton vide.

Soudain, il entendit un grincement sinistre suivi par un claquement métallique. L'information atteignit son cerveau en un quart de seconde. L'angoisse le saisit à la gorge. On venait de refermer la porte d'entrée. Il était bloqué et plus seul visiblement. Il saisit son British Bulldog. Il le chargea. Le son des balles dans l'arme le rassura. Il leva le bras, se retourna. La porte était derrière lui, donc l'intrus également. Son allumette s'éteignit, lui brûlant les doigts au passage. Ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité, il repéra un tas de cartons. Il se réfugia derrière. Il pourrait surprendre l'autre.

Il s'accroupit, guettant dans le noir, l'oreille tendue. Le moindre bruit le faisait tressaillir. Une goutte d'eau, un sifflement de vent, le chant des mouettes dehors, les bateaux sur le quai. Tout n'était plus qu'agression et l'empêchait d'entendre la menace qui avançait vers lui.

Quelque chose de chaud et de doux frôla sa cheville. Il retint une exclamation de surprise, inspirant la puanteur qui continuait de hanter les lieux. Il toussa aussitôt, manquant de vomir. Une couinement lui parvint devant lui. Il se redressa, l'arme au poing, le doigt crispé sur la détente.

-Un rat, l'informa une voix rauque sur sa nuque.

Il se retourna vivement. Une main puissante lui saisit le poignet et lui leva son revolver vers les airs. Le coup partit et toucha le plafond. Une lumière aussi vive que soudaine l'éblouit. Une lampe torche électrique. La silhouette d'un homme se détacha progressivement de l'autre côté.

-Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas être le premier sur les lieux, Phantomhive. Je vous ai entendu entrer. Vous suivre n'a été qu'un jeu d'enfant.

-Holmes ? demanda Ciel.

-Évidemment ! Qui d'autre ?

Le détective lâcha le jeune comte. Le garçon massa ses poignets endoloris. Cet homme avait une sacré poigne. Il le distinguait beaucoup plus nettement maintenant. La moitié du visage de Holmes disparaissait derrière un foulard. Ses yeux sombres restaient fixés sur lui.

-Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ? demanda t-il.

-Une dizaine de minutes, pas plus. Et j''en ai perdu la moitié à vous suivre.

-Que faîtes-vous là ?

-La même chose que vous : je viens chercher le corps du duc de Norfolk.

-Son corps ? répéta Ciel. Vous n'êtes pas très optimiste pour ce pauvre Kerrington.

-Savez-vous ce qu'est cette douce odeur qui emplit vos délicates narines, monsieur le comte ?

-Non, avoua le jeune garçon.

Cette puanteur, il ne parvenait pas à s'y habituer. Elle était vraiment horrible. Il tira à son tour un mouchoir de sa poche pour imiter Holmes, mais l'odeur s'y était incrustée. Il grimaça en le rangeant.

-Celle de la mort en pleine putréfaction, poursuivit Holmes. Cependant, je ne parviens pas la localiser. Cela doit faire plusieurs jours que le cadavre est à l'abandon. Comme cet entrepôt.

-Encore hier, j'ai vu des gens y entrer et y sortir, le corrigea Ciel.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna le détective. Voilà qui est fort intéressant.

-Il y a donc un macchabée en train de pourrir ici. Comment se fait-il que personne n'est encore remarqué l'odeur ?

-Vous étiez dehors, non ? Entre les poissons, les hommes pas toujours propres et les usines, elle était extrêmement bien camouflée. Le lieu était idéal pour retenir et tuer quelqu'un. Beaucoup de monde, mais tellement de bruits et d'odeurs. Vraiment les Ferro ont fait des progrès récemment.

Ciel sursauta en entendant le nom du clan mafieux. Holmes était au courant de la mission de Kerrington. Évidemment, sinon il ne serait pas remonté jusqu'à cet entrepôt.

-Comment savez-vous ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Le dossier du duc était secret. Il avait la seule copie. L'original était entre les mains de Phipps. Jamais Holmes n'aurait dû en avoir l'accès. Comment avait-il fait ? Il n'y avait aucune chance que ce soit le majordome de la Reine qui lui ait fourni ces informations.

-Je vous avais dit que j'avais d'autres sources disponibles.

Il n'en dirait pas plus, Ciel en était conscient. Il abandonna. Il le découvrirait bien un jour. Il se racla la gorge dans l'espoir futile d'en chasser l'odeur de pourriture.

-Trouvons le corps rapidement, décida t-il.

-Enfin, une bonne idée.

Holmes lui passa devant, éclairant le chemin de sa lampe. Ciel lui emboita le pas. L'homme balayait le sol avec des gestes larges. Soudain, il s'arrêta. Un rat couina, ses yeux illuminés par la lumière. Il tourna sur lui-même, désorienté. Visiblement très intéressé par le rongeur, le détective suivait des yeux le moindre de ses mouvements. Enfin, l'animal s'habitua à la lampe et poursuit son chemin. Il galopait vite. C'était étrange vu la taille de ses pattes. Holmes se précipita sur ses traces.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? s'énerva Ciel en le suivant.

Il avait la seule lumière disponible.

-Les rats vont toujours là où ils trouveront leur survie, l'informa Holmes. Sur un bateau qui coule ou un bâtiment en flammes, ils vont vers la sortie. Sinon, ils vont vers la nourriture. Notamment, pour le cas, un cadavre.

Dégoûté, Ciel grimaça.

Ils traversèrent tout l'entrepôt. Le rat ne ralentit pas la cadence et très vite le jeune comte se retrouva essoufflé. Holmes ne semblait pas gêné par le rythme. Ce qui énervait particulièrement son compagnon.

Ils s'approchaient du but. L'odeur – il n'aurait pas cru cela possible – empira, se fit plus forte. Elle lui montait à la tête. Devenait difficilement supportable. Il toussait plus fréquemment, mais se refusait de faire marche arrière. Hors de question de laisser Holmes terminer cette enquête juste à cause de son nez sensible.

Soudain, Holmes s'arrêta. Ciel qui avait le tournis ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite et lui rentra dedans. Avec un sifflement énervé, le détective le repoussa. Ce dernier leva plus haut le bras, éclairant largement le sol. Le comte se pencha et vit le cadavre.

L'homme était méconnaissable. Des rats parcouraient tout son corps, déchiquetant allègrement sa chair. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, souillés par la boue et le sang séché. Son visage se résumait en un mélange de rouge, de noir et de vert. Ses joues avaient disparu. Seuls quelques rats léchaient encore les os de ses pommettes. Ses dents étaient à découvert. Sa chemise bougeait. Sûrement d'autres parasites y circulaient.

Ciel recula précipitamment et se retourna pour vomir. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Holmes, lui, se pencha davantage au dessus du macchabée en décomposition, chassant les rats de sa lumière et à grands cris. Petit à petit, les rongeurs quittèrent les lieux. Puis il posa sa lampe à terre et commença à examiner le corps.

Le comte revint, tremblant à ses côtés, évitant soigneusement de regarder le cadavre.

-Petite nature, lui lança Holmes, moqueur. Je vous présente Lord Kerrington.

-Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que ce soit lui ?

-J'ai retrouvé sa montre dans une de ses poches et à son doigt son alliance avec son nom et celui de sa femme gravés à l'intérieur. De plus, les mensurations du corps correspondent aux siennes.

Sans rien ajouter, il reprit ses investigations. Il sortit sa loupe et observa attentivement les doigts tordus et brisés. Ils n'avaient plus d'ongles. Avec une pince à épiler, Holmes y sortit quelque chose de sa chair et le regarda minutieusement. Il hocha la tête et se désintéressa des mains pour le torse. Il l'examina à la loupe, le toucha, le tourna et retourna comme une simple poupée. Ensuite, il remonta à la tête. Il grimaça et jura contre les nécrophages.

Les chuintements de la chair décomposées et les craquement des os brisés retournèrent le coeur de Ciel qui retourna vomir une nouvelle fois. Il regrettait l'odeur. Maintenant, elle devenait son dernier problème.

-J'ai fini, déclara Holmes.

-Qu'est-c e que vous avez trouvé ?

-Il est mort depuis environs quatre jours. Il était déjà trop tard quand nous avions commencé l'enquête. Il a été torturé aussi. Longtemps. Par un professionnel. Il a commencé par les mains, un des endroits les plus sensibles du corps. Il lui a arraché les ongles avec des tiges de bambou. Une technique efficace, très prisée en Asie et au Moyen-Orient. Ensuite, il lui a brûlé l'extrémité des doigts. Avec un cigare Henri Clay visiblement.

-Comment pouvez-vous savoir la marque du cigare ?

-Grâce à ses cendres, répondit Holmes comme si c'était évident. Chaque tabac, cigare, cigarette ont des cendres différentes et distinctives.

-Ne me dites-pas que vous avez étudié toutes les formes de cendres possibles ?

-Et pourtant si. Vous avez encore beaucoup de travail devant vous, Phantomhive. Ensuite, il lui a brisé les phalanges une à une. Il y a mis du coeur. Il aime son travail. Il lui a cassé aussi diverses côtés et autres os. De simples coups, mais efficaces. Sa mâchoire et son nez aussi. Il s'est beaucoup amusé. Le pauvre Kerrington en a bavé. Il devait être dans un éclat pitoyable au moment de sa mort. Elle a dû être un véritable soulagement. La torture a été longue et minutieuse. Plusieurs jours. Il n'a pas vraiment été tué. Son coeur a lâché. La dernière trouvaille de son bourreau lui aura été fatale. Il s'est noyé.

-Noyé ? répéta Ciel. Je ne vois pas d'eau !

-Si, dans ses poumons. Une autre torture des plus sympathiques. On met un tissu sur le visage de la victime et on l'imbibe d'eau. Obstruant le nez et la bouche, le noyant à moitié. C'est très douloureux. De plus, quand il se meurt, il est aisé de le ramener à la vie avec un bon bouche-à-bouche. Mais Kerrington était trop faible et son bourreau n'a put le ranimer.

-C'est de l'acharnement. Rien qui permette de remonter à l'assassin ?

-Un simple homme de main des Ferro. Mais il permettrait de coincer enfin une partie non négligeable de l'organisation. Il fume des cigares Clay. Il est grand. Il dominait sans soucis sa victime au vu de l'angle des blessures et fractures. Il est fort aussi. Un seul coup suffisait pour briser les os. Peut-être a t-il été en Asie ou connait-il quelqu'un qui aurait été. Voir même un ancien colon ou militaire.

La porte d'entrée claqua à nouveau. Les deux adversaires se retournèrent.

-Watson ?

-Non, il est malade. Votre majordome ?

-Non, il est parti enquêter de son côté.

Ils échangèrent un regard et sortirent leurs armes.

Un torrent de lumières blafardes les encerclèrent. Ils étaient nombreux. Une dizaine d'hommes. Avec un sourire, Holmes baissa son arme.

-Scotland Yard ! Les mains en l'air et ne bougez plus ! ordonnait une voix.

-C'est bon, on a juste trouvé le corps, les informa Holmes.

-Les mains en l'air ! insista le porte-parole. Et lâchez vos armes !

Prudents, les deux hommes s'exécutèrent. Ciel se sentait furieusement humilié. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir la mâchoire de Holmes se crisper.

Un homme de haute taille se détacha du lot s'avançant vers eux. C'était Randall. En le reconnaissant, Holmes pâlit. Le directeur de la police affichait un sourire de rapace.

-Voyez-vous cela, disait-il, se délectant de chacune de ses paroles. Quelle prise magnifique !

-Randall, dites-leur de cesser leur petit jeu, ordonna Ciel.

-Quel jeu ? demanda son interlocuteur. Messieurs Holmes et Phantomhive, je vous arrête pour le meurtre de Lord Joseph Kerrington.

* * *

><p><em>La prochaine partie dans deux semaines. Comme toujours. <em>

_On apprendra plus de choses sur le passé de Holmes et un personnage se découvrira. Tout comme Ciel va découvrir l'envers du décors, dirons-nous. _

_À bientôt !_


	10. Le Majordome s'incline 3

**Disclaimer **: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso. Sauf Holmes, Watson et les autres qui sont, eux, à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Même si je me suis plus inspirée de la version exagérée de Guy Richie dans son film _Sherlock Holmes_. Pour le passé de Sherlock Holmes, Doyle n'en parlant quasiment pas dans l'œuvre originale, je me baserai principalement sur _La Jeunesses de Sherlock Holmes_ de Shane Peacock.

**Notes d'auteur : **Pour le nom de la prison, elle a vraiment existé. Elle a fermé en 1885, donc cinq ans avant de le début de cette histoire. Mais je n'en trouvais pas d'autres ou elles étaient fermées depuis plus longtemps. Et comme c'est une fic, la réalité historique... Voilà quoi !

Pour la dernière partie, avec Noël qui approche j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour moi. Et surtout dans deux semaines, je ne serais pas chez moi (fête de Noël et repas de famille obligent). Donc, je vais faire mon possible pour finir la partie et la poster avant le 24, mais n'y croyez pas trop. Sinon ce sera autour du 26 – 28 décembre.

Et désolée, pour le coup, je suis en retard d'un jour.

**Réponse review : ****Eglaladiel **: Tu n'aimes pas Ciel ? Pourtant s'il n'était pas là, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire. Et pas de Sebastian.

Nos deux ennemis étaient tellement pressés et tellement à fond dans leur petite compétition qu'ils ont pris des risques. Ils n'ont pas été prudents. Assez inconscients même. Espérons que ça leur servira de leçon.

Pour ton plaisir (et surtout les besoins de l'histoire), il y aura encore une confrontation entre Sebastian et Malfactor.

Merci pour ta review et ta fidélité !

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Le Majordome s'incline (34)**

L'œil furieux, Ciel fixait la porte de la cour. La seule sortie surveillée par trois policiers. Jamais il n'aurait cru se retrouver dans une telle position. Lui, le comte de Phantomhive, serviteur de la Reine, enfermé dans une cour carcérale comme un vulgaire assassin ! Il se laissa tomber sur le banc. À côté de lui, Holmes observait discrètement les autres prisonniers. Visiblement se retrouver du mauvais côté des barreaux ne le perturbait pas plus que cela. Le jeune noble soupira. Comment avait-il pu se faire prendre aussi facilement ? Et à présent, il était en prison, Kerrington mort et son assassin en liberté. Décidément, le bilan de cette journée semblait particulièrement catastrophique.

Les deux hommes se trouvaient à la prison de Coldbalt. Dans la cour, les prisonniers erraient en évitant soigneusement les deux nouveaux. Ciel enserra son corps de ses bras, tentant de se réchauffer. Il plissa le nez. Visiblement, l'hygiène n'était pas une priorité en prison. Holmes et lui étaient de loin les plus présentables. Bien sûr en excluant les gardiens. Il baissa les yeux sur ses pieds. Il n'osait appeler Sebastian à la rescousse avec le détective à côté.

-Holmes ! Phantomhive ! les appela un gardien.

Dans un même mouvement, ils se levèrent et allèrent à la grille. Le gardien s'effaça, laissant place à Randall. Avec un plaisir manifeste, il les observa à travers les barreaux.

-Bien, maintenant que vous avez pris votre pied, le coupa Holmes dans sa contemplation. Peut-être pourrions-nous savoir pourquoi vous êtes venu ?

-Vous avez possibilité de quitter cette prison, déclara le policier avec une grimace. À condition que quelqu'un vienne vous chercher et paye votre caution. Scotland Yard se charge de prévenir la personne de votre choix. Alors, qui devons-nous contacter ?

-Watson, répondit Holmes sans hésitation.

-Prévenez Sebastian. Appelez au manoir, décida Ciel. Demandez M. Tanaka si mon majordome n'est pas là.

-Très bien, marmonna Randall en gribouillant leurs volontés sur un morceau de papier. En attendant, profitez du généreux accueil de Coldbalt.

Sur ces mots, il les quitta, le pas léger. Ciel soupira.

-Bien, si ce n'est que l'affaire d'une simple caution, tout rentrera bientôt dans l'ordre.

-Tout dépend du montant de la caution, fit remarquer le détective.

-L'argent ne sera pas un problème.

-Pour moi, non plus.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la grille. Cela ne servait à rien de rester ici. Sebastian et Watson n'arriveraient pas avant au moins une heure. Rapidement, le jeune comte revint au banc. À l'abri des regards et du vent, il lui plaisait bien. Même si un bon coup d'éponge dessus ne serait pas du luxe. Holmes hésita un bref instant avant de l'y rejoindre. Chacun prenant un soin tout particulier à être à chaque extrémité pour ne pas toucher l'espace vital de l'autre. Le cadet gardait les yeux fixés sur les murs ou le sol, refusant de voir les voleurs et assassins qui évoluaient autour de lui. Holmes reprit son activité préférée : observer ses semblables et déduire qui ils étaient.

Comme eux, un homme se tenait à l'écart, le regard fuyant. Celui de Sherlock en fut irrémédiablement attiré. Il était très bien habillé, ou du moins à l'origine. Maintenant son costume était sale et déchiré, mais il avait été quelques mois auparavant fringant. Il tentait de se faire petit, mais naturellement son dos se redressait régulièrement. Ses chaussures étaient parfaitement cirées. Étonnant. Était-ce donc le seul luxe dont il pouvait se permettre à présent ? Certainement. Il venait de milieux aisés et en retirait une grande fierté. Mais sa petite escapade en prison lui donnait un sacré coup à l'orgueil. La proximité avec les classes inférieures et surtout des criminels ajouté aux conditions de vie le tuaient à petit feu. Son teint gris et malade, son regard vitreux et apeuré attestaient cela. Après la raison de son arrivée ici. Un vol ? Peut-être il semblait accorder une grande importance aux signes de richesse. Peut-être avait-il voulu forcer le destin une seconde fois. Un meurtre ? Cela aussi c'était fort possible. Holmes l'observa avec encore plus d'attention. Il sourit. Il se tourna vers Phantomhive qui regardait le sol avec un intérêt grandissant.

-Regardez l'homme là-bas au fond, lui souffla t-il. Il a tué son père pour toucher l'héritage plus vite. On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait réussi son coup.

-C'est vous qui l'avait envoyé ici ?

-Non, je ne le connais même pas.

-Comment pouvez-vous savoir cela alors ?

-Pfff, siffla dédaigneusement Holmes. Il suffit de le regarder pour comprendre. Très bien habillé quand il s'est pointé, donc riche. Mais en vérité, parents riches. Regardez bien. Son costume est démodé de presque trois ans. Mais, vu son usure, il n'est ici que depuis six à huit mois. Ses chaussures, il en prend beaucoup soin, mais leurs semelles sont fatiguées. Il aime les signes extérieures de richesse, mais cela fait quelques années qu'il ne peut plus se les permettre. Il est encore très jeune – pas plus de vingt-cinq ans –, donc ce ne peut être sa carrière qui a eu quelques revers. Il était encore étudiant quand il s'est fait arrêté. Voyez ses mains. Il avait une grosse chevalière à l'annulaire droit. Une forme ovale très particulière. Certains élèves du collège d'Oxford pouvaient en obtenir une semblable pour services rendus à l'établissement. Donc, je peux en déduire que ses parents sont riches et l'ont envoyé étudier à Oxford, mais ils lui ont coupé les vivres. Sans doute pour une bêtise ou de mauvais résultats. Alors, il tente de se racheter, obtient des privilèges à son école. Mais cela ne suffit pas à papa. Il vend certaines de ses affaires à des prêteurs sur gage. On peut encore voir la patte de l'un d'eux sur le revers de sa veste. Mais il a put les récupérer. Comment ? En tuant son père et en touchant l'héritage. Jusqu'à ce que la police ne le découvre. Comment ai-je deviné pour le meurtre ? C'est vrai, il aurait pu voler. Mais un simple vol donnerait-il autant un air de culpabilité sur le visage ? Non, non, il y a mort d'homme et quelqu'un de proche de lui. Après, il se met à l'écart des autres, prend soin de ses chaussures. Il ne veut pas se mêler, non pas qu'ils sont indignes de lui, mais parce que sa famille n'aurait pas aimé cela. Son père en l'occurrence. Il l'a tué, mais ne veut pas le décevoir.

-Bravo, M. Mandrake, ironisa Ciel. Continuez de vous amuser à décortiquer la vie de misérables criminels si cela vous amuse. Mais, moi, j'ai mieux à faire.

-Vraiment ? Permettrez-moi d'en douter. Et je vous préviens tout de suite : vous ne pourrez jamais parvenir à creuser un tunnel pour vous évader en regardant le sol, même en vous concentrant très fort.

Le comte se détourna à nouveau de son compagnon d'infortune avec dédain. Il ne voulait pas recroiser à nouveau son regard. Ces yeux qui voyaient tout, qui comprenaient tout. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un sombre imbécile à qui il fallait tout expliquer en telle situation. Pourtant, il voyait aussi ce dont Holmes parlait. Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à déduire la vie d'un individu avec autant de facilité ? Tout n'était que frustration et énervement avec cet homme.

Il jeta des coups d'oeil anxieux autours de lui. Il ne sentait pas en sécurité ici. Y avait-il quelqu'un dont il avait participé à l'arrestation ou autre près de lui ? Tandis qu'il était seul et sans la présence rassurante et protectrice de Sebastian ? Il détestait se sentir aussi faible et vulnérable. Il se demanda s'il pourrait récupérer son arme rapidement une fois dehors. Mais même avec son revolver en poche, ce sentiment ne disparaitrait pas. Il devait avoir son démon à ses côtés pour se sentir invincible. Il en était dépendant et il haïssait encore plus Sebastian pour cela qu'il en détestait Holmes et ses maudits raisonnements.

À cet instant, il remarqua qu'un groupe d'une dizaine d'hommes le fixait avec insistance. Non, c'était Holmes qu'ils regardaient. Ils n'avaient pas l'air content. Ils discutaient avec de grands gestes puis se calmaient progressivement. L'un d'eux hocha la tête et fit un signe vers le détective. Ciel n'aimait pas cela.

-Holmes, dit-il doucement.

Ce dernier observait de l'autre côté de la cour un nouvel homme. Il sursauta légèrement quand il entendit le jeune comte l'appeler.

-Quoi ? grogna t-il.

-Je crois que de vieilles connaissances à vous nous ont repérés.

Sherlock suivit son regard et vit les individus. Il haussa les sourcils.

-Ah, émit-il. Oui, je me souviens d'eux. Une petite bande de voleurs que j'ai choppé l'année dernière. Je pensais qu'ils étaient au bagne.

-Visiblement, ils n'y sont pas et ils vous ont reconnu.

-Visiblement, admit Holmes avec raideur.

Dans un même mouvement, les prisonniers s'avancèrent vers eux à pas rapides. Ils avaient l'air de vouloir en découdre. Discrètement, l'un d'eux sortait une lame. Avec une ressemblance frappante avec des hyènes affamées, ils firent un cercle autour des deux nouveaux pensionnaires leur barrant efficacement toute retraite. Celui de devant, le chef certainement, esquissa un sourire malsain et tordu.

-Voyez-vous ça ! Sherlock Holmes dans nos humbles murs.

-Pete Clark et sa petite bande de joyeux compères, répondit tranquillement le détective en souriant. Je ne pensais pas vous revoir de sitôt.

-Pour nos retrouvailles, j'ai pleins d'idées de festivités. On va bien se marrer !

-Je n'en doute pas ! Vous m'avez l'air d'un sacré fêtard. Je suis sûr que nos amis gardiens adoreront se joindre à nous.

-Il est midi et demi, l'informa le dénommé Clark.

-Et ?

-Ils sont partis déjeuner.

Le sourire amusé de Holmes fondit progressivement. Il tourna la tête avec Ciel vers les grilles. Les gardiens n'étaient plus là. Ils entendirent les ricanements de la bande.

-Que la fête commence ! déclara le chef.

Ses grosses mains s'abattirent violemment sur les épaules de Holmes et le soulevèrent du banc.

* * *

><p>Pall Hall. La rue était située près du centre politique de la ville. Chique et sobre. Bien loin de l'ambiance de Whitechapel. La famille Holmes avait fait visiblement beaucoup de chemin ces deux dernières décennies. Sebastian prit la rue d'un bout à l'autre. Malefactor n'avait pas précisé de numéro. Il n'avait plus qu'à demander aimablement aux voisins.<p>

Cela faisait un petit bout de temps qu'il avait laissé son jeune maître seul. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de le voir se dépatouiller sans lui dans Londres. Surtout face à la mafia. Mais il n'avait reçu aucun appel et aucun sentiment de danger n'émanait de lui. Ou du moins pas sérieux. Il n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Mais il n'aimait pas cela quand même. Ce qu'il n'aimait pas non plus c'était qu'il devait encore le servir. Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans que le pacte avait été signé et il n'en voyait toujours pas le bout. Les indices pouvant mener au meurtrier des Phantomhive et donc de la fin du contrat semblaient inexistants. Souvent, la nuit, le démon se demandait s'il ne s'était pas tout bonnement fait avoir. Il s'impatientait, mais l'esthétique des diables le poussait à attendre. Encore.

Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le temps à cela. Il avait le père Holmes à aller interroger. D'habitude, ce genre de missions était les plus simples. Mais depuis qu'il enquêtait sur le détective plus rien n'allait. Il redoubla de prudence, refusant de faire à nouveau face à un échec.

Il repéra une femme – certainement une servante – en train de balayer un seuil. Un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, il s'avança vers elle. Les humains étaient si malléables, si aisés à duper. C'était trop facile. Même plus un jeu. La jeune femme se redressa et s'empourpra quand elle vit le majordome. Ses doigts devenus moites s'agitaient autours de son manche. Il s'arrêta devant elle.

-Bonjour, mademoiselle. J'espère que vous pourrez me renseigner.

-Je ferai de mon mieux, bredouilla t-elle.

-Je cherche la demeure de M. Holmes. Connaissez-vous ce monsieur ?

-Euh... Oui. Il habite deux maisons plus bas.

-Merci beaucoup.

Il esquissa une courbette qui fit glousser la domestique et partit le pas léger vers la maison indiquée. Il toqua ses trois coups habituels. Rapidement, un serviteur ouvrit. Sebastian demanda à voir Wilberfoce Holmes. L'homme sembla étonné et le fit répéter. Le majordome insistant, il hésita encore un instant et le fit entrer. Lui jetant des regards intrigués, il le guida dans l'hôtel particulier. Il s'arrêta à l'étage et frappa à une porte. Sebastian entra. C'était une chambre. Un vieil homme était allongé dans le lit, les traits tirés et gris. L'odeur de la mort et de la maladie flottaient dans l'air. Wilberfoce était à l'agonie. Lente, mais certaine.

Le démon se plaça juste devant lui, au bout du lit, afin d'être sûr d'être vu. Le mourant mit du temps à réagir, mais finit par ouvrir les yeux et le dévisagea, les sourcils froncés. Il toussa fortement avant de parvenir à articuler un pénible : « Qui êtes-vous ? »

-Je m'appelle Sebastian Michaelis. Je suis au service du Comte de Phantomhive. J'aimerais vous parler, M. Holmes.

Avec difficultés, le vieil homme se redressa. Le démon remarqua qu'un de ses yeux était aveugle.

-Parler de quoi ? bredouilla t-il.

Sa voix était très faible, hésitante et caverneuse. Entre chaque mot, on pouvait percevoir un sifflement qui remplaçait son souffle.

-De votre fils.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi mon fils vous intéresserait. Monsieur ?

-Michaelis, lui rappela Sebastian. Et au contraire, ce cher Sherlock a tout pour retenir mon attention.

Le visage fatigué de Holmes s'assombrit et se ferma.

-J'ai rien à vous dire, cracha t-il.

-Je fais des recherches sur lui. Et vous êtes le seul à l'avoir connu avant qu'il n'entre dans la police. Que s'est-il passé, M. Holmes ? Pourquoi Sherlock a t-il quitté le domicile familial à à peine treize ans ? Que s'est-il passé après la mort de votre femme ?

-Je vous ai dit – il prit une profonde inspiration pour terminer – que je n'avais rien à vous dire.

-Vous vous sous-estimez, mon cher monsieur, ricana le diable.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de parler de... Sherlock – la haine et le dégoût déformaient sa voix tandis qu'il prononçait ce nom – Partez s'il vous plait.

-Je me permets d'insister.

Wilberforce se mordit les lèvres, secoua la vigoureusement la tête. Il se laissa finalement glisser sur le lit et s'enfouit dans un sursaut puéril sous les couvertures.

-M. Holmes, intervint Sebastian, se retenant de rire. Je pense que vous avez largement passé l'âge de ces enfantillages.

Sans complexe, il lui arracha la couverture. Le regard noir et aveugle du vieil Holmes ne l'impressionna nullement. Il le saisit à la gorge et le redressa de force.

-Cessons de tourner autour du pot, monsieur. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Si vous ne me dites pas ce que je veux savoir, je vais devoir vous pousser à me les dire et vous n'aimerez pas cela. Croyez-moi.

-Lâchez-moi, espèce de sale morveux !

-Quand vous m'aurez dit ce que je veux savoir, insista le démon. Pourquoi Sherlock est-il parti de chez vous pour vivre chez ce Lestrade ?

-IL A TUÉ SA MÈRE !

Sous l'effet de la surprise, Sebastian le lâcha. Le vieillard se laissa tomber sur ses oreillers et toussa à s'en faire exploser les poumons. Son agresseur se recula légèrement, le dévisageant avec une fascination morbide.

La mère de Holmes avait été empoisonné et le crime avait été attribué à un assassin qui avait déjà sévi. Était-ce possible que Sherlock Holmes en soit le véritable responsable ? Ou n'était-ce que les affabulations d'un mourant ? Il allait devoir vérifier cela.

-Votre théorie est furieusement intéressante. Explique-moi cela en détails.

Les larmes emplirent les yeux de Wilberfoce Holmes. Il se mit à sangloter lamentablement.

-Pas de ses propres mains, fit-il entre deux hoquets. Mais c'est de sa faute. Après tous les sacrifices qu'on a fait pour lui. Pour qu'il puisse aller à l'école, avoir une vie meilleure. Il passait son temps à trainer dehors. Il fouinait partout. Je lui ai dit que ça ne lui attirerait que des ennuis et il a continué. Sa mère l'aimait tellement. Nous avons eu tellement de mal pour l'avoir. Pendant sept ans. Nous avons cru que nous ne pourrons plus avoir d'enfant. Après Mycroft...

-Qui est Mycroft ? le coupa Sebastian.

-Moi, répondit une voix glaciale dans son dos.

D'un mouvement souple, le majordome se retourna. Un homme grand au visage sec et acéré le fixait, haineux, un revolver pointé sur lui. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer. Ni senti sa présence. C'était visiblement un as dans la discrétion.

-Écartez-vous immédiatement, ordonna t-il.

Doucement, en gardant l'œil sur ce Mycroft et les muscles prêts à réagir, Sebastian s'écarta. L'homme le suivit, l'arme braquée sur lui, le doigt sur la détente. Le démon le sentait capable de tirer. Certes, la balle ne lui ferait rien – à part salir son costume. Mais il ne tenait pas vraiment à se faire remarquer plus que nécessaire.

-Partez, fit-il sans changer de ton.

-J'y comptais bien, assura Sebastian.

Le pas souple, l'allure nonchalante, il obéit. Il quitta donc la demeure tranquillement, sentant en permanence le regard et l'arme sur sa nuque. Il refermait la porte derrière lui. Il entendit vaguement le téléphone sonner.

Il descendit Pall Hall. Il devait retrouver son maître. Ils étaient séparés depuis trop longtemps et l'enquête sur Holmes prenait un détour des plus agréables. Vraiment cet homme devenait de plus en plus intéressant à mesure qu'il apprenait sur lui.

* * *

><p>Ciel était atterré. Stupéfait, sidéré, abasourdi, ahuri, ébahi, effaré, suffoqué. Il ne savait quel mot pourrait le mieux faire ressortir les sentiments qui le tenaillaient en cet instant. La scène à laquelle il assistait impuissant lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir voir une telle chose. Et pourtant il avait vendu son âme à un démon. Il avait affronté des Dieux de la Mort, des zombies et autres joyeusetés. Mais cette expérience, il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible. À dire vrai, il n'y avait jamais pensé, pas même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Rien ne lui avait annoncé cette fameuse scène. Et il la voyait se dérouler sous ses yeux comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.<p>

Quand Clark avait empoigné Holmes, la suite s'annonçait violente. Un règlement de compte qui allait finir dans le sang. L'un des membres de la bande avait sorti son couteau et le tendait à son chef. Le jeune comte avait cherché un secours de yeux. Mais les gardes étaient partis et les autres prisonniers se rassemblaient autour d'eux, visiblement aussi amusés qu'excités.

Ciel avait senti la panique l'envahir. Personne ne le protégeait. Pour le moment, ils s'en prenaient à Holmes, mais s'ils découvraient qui il était ou tout simplement parce qu'il avait eu le malheur d'être avec leur ennemi. Ils pouvaient s'en prendre à lui d'un moment à l'autre. Il ne pourrait se défendre et ils étaient si nombreux.

Puis, soudain, en quelques mots bien placés, Holmes avait comme désamorcé une bombe. Tout s'était figé. Dans un même mouvement, presque la totalité des criminels s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux. Ensuite, Ciel n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui s'était passé. Mais le danger était retombé comme un soufflet. À présent, ils étaient tous pendus aux lèvres du détective. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Argumentant son discours de grands gestes, Holmes fascinait son auditoire. Il savait parler et embobiner quand s'il mettait sérieusement. Il tournait parfaitement ses phrases, donnant envie aux prisonniers d'en savoir plus et de le laisser encore et encore parler. Il saupoudrait ses mots avec quelques blagues simples mais efficaces, adaptées à son public. Ciel ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il ferait un homme politique terrible.

Toujours assis sur le banc, Sherlock était largement entouré des bagnards.

-Bon, résumons-nous, fit-il en comptant sur ses doigts. Nous avons vus Mark Stevens, Edward Tweeper, John Beze, Alexander Rivers, James Lockhart, Edward Carter, Oliver Dickens, Stephen O'Malley, George Gallengher, Michael MacAlistair. Ai-je bon ? Nous sommes donc d'accord. Qui manque t-il encore à l'appel ?

-Randall ! s'écria un homme au fond.

-Vous êtes bien pressé, jeune homme. Gardons le meilleur pour la fin. Frederick Abberline. Nous ne l'avons pas encore vus celui-là !

Ciel secoua la tête. On montait progressivement en grades. Il ne connaissait pas la plupart des policiers dont il avait déjà parlé. Mais visiblement son idée avait fait mouche : livrer aux prisonniers les secrets et anecdotes de ses anciens collègues de Scotland Yard. Son succès de conteur était assuré. Voilà bien trois heures qu'il monologuait dessus. Le comte ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elles étaient toutes réelles. Ou si Holmes en avait rajouté. Dans tous les cas, il occupait suffisamment bien les autres pour qu'ils ne songent plus à lui faire la peau. Et celle du jeune Phantomhive par la même occasion.

Il devait admettre qu'il avait plus appris avec lui ces trois dernières heures qu'en trois ans avec Randall. Même s'il ne pensait jamais connaître de tels détails. Comme par exemple que l'agent Carter avait la phobie des serpents et qu'il avait fait une crise d'épilepsie devant une écharpe enroulée en la confondant avec un reptile. Qu'un certain Dickens avait détourné des fonds pris dans une descente de drogues pour pouvoir acheter des bijoux à sa femme infidèle espérant la reconquérir. Que l'inspecteur Gallengher avait une passion peu commune pour les terrines qu'il consommait en quantité industrielle. Il en avait d'ailleurs fait trois crises de foie. Depuis que son médecin l'avait mis au régime, il restait sur les nerfs et particulièrement agressif. Et que dire de ce Rivers dont la faiblesse se résumait en de jeunes et blonds hommes ? Il avait échappé à la prison que grâce à ses relations au sein de Scotland Yard.

Tandis que Holmes discourait, un jeune voleur – sur les ordres de ses camarades – prenait des notes avec difficultés. Suppliant régulièrement le détective de ralentir et geignant qu'il fatiguait. Hélas pour lui ! Il était le seul à savoir plus ou moins écrire parmi eux. Holmes parlait et Ciel tenait à se faire discret. Quelques prisonniers étaient restés à l'écart. Notamment le jeune homme que Holmes avait repéré comme parricide plus tôt.

-Que dire sur ce cher Abberline ? poursuivait Holmes, pensif. C'est un idéaliste. Il n'est pas bien dangereux. Persuadé que tout homme a du bon en lui, il vous donnera le bon Dieu sans confession si vous chialez un peu et que vous semblez regretter vos erreurs. Par contre, il semble avoir une certaine influence auprès de Randall. Vous pourrez tenter de jouer sur ça.

-Comment ? grogna Clark.

-J'en sais rien, moi ! Faites un peu preuve d'imagination.

-On s'en fout de ce type ! C'est juste un sous-fifre. Tout ce qu'on veut c'est des infos sur Randall.

-Vous n'aurez pas toujours la chance de tomber sur le haut du panier, rétorqua Holmes.

Ciel sentit un frisson d'angoisse le parcourir. Si le détective ne parvenait pas à les occuper plus longtemps, à les mettre encore en haleine, il se révèlera rapidement inutile à leurs yeux. Et donc, ils reviendront à leur plan initial. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son compagnon et le vit froncer les sourcils, sûrement à la recherche de quoi détourner encore leur attention. Il ne tiendrait pas encore bien longtemps.

Mais que faisait Sebastian ? Voilà plus de trois heures que Randall aurait dû l'appeler pour qu'il vienne le chercher. Il se demanda soudain si le directeur de Scotland Yard avait bien l'intention de contacter le majordome et Watson. Il était parfaitement capable de les faire poireauter encore longtemps ici. Y avait-il une limite de temps légale ?

-Donc, Lord Arthur Randall, commença Holmes en cherchant ses mots. Par où commencer ? Il est très égocentrique. Ne supporte pas les échecs. Très rancunier. Obtus aussi. Il ne reconnaît jamais ses erreurs.

-Ça nous sert à rien ça, le coupa Clark qui s'impatientait.

Sherlock se mordit les lèvres.

-Il a monté les échelons par chance et grâce à ses relations. Mais aussi parce qu'il est un suiveur. Il aime dominer et pense dominer, mais il ne fait que se courber devant ceux qui ont un minimum de pouvoir. Il n'aurait jamais dû être à cette place. Mais il est si facilement malléable. Il arrangeait le gouvernement.

-Et alors ? Il est là maintenant. Le reste, on s'en balance !

-Lestrade ? Vous vous souvenez de lui ? Il était directeur avant Randall. Il n'a pas confiance en lui et il sait que Lestrade était meilleur que lui. Tout comme Gregson ou Jones. Parlez-lui de l'ancienne génération de flics. Il est le dernier, mais loin d'être le meilleur. Il garde un gros complexe par rapport à eux.

-Et toi ? comprit Clark.

-Il me hait. Si vous voulez l'énerver, je suis la formule magique.

-HOLMES ! PHANTOMHIVE !

C'était un gardien qui les appelait depuis la grille d'entré il aperçut Ciel lever les yeux vers lui, il lui fit signe de venir. Le jeune comte donna un coup de coude à Holmes et quitta enfin le banc. Il avait des courbatures partout à force d'être resté immobile aussi longtemps. Holmes salua avec ironie leurs désormais ex-compagnons de cellule et le suivit. Côte à côte, ils atteignirent la grille.

-On a payé votre caution, les gars. Il est juste là. Il vous attend.

Ciel fronça les sourcils. Qui ? Sebastian n'aurait pas payé pour Holmes en même temps. Il voyait mal Watson avoir les moyens pour cela. Quoiqu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment le médecin. Avec soulagement, il passa la porte, laissant les murs et les odeurs de la prison derrière lui. Il espérait ne plus avoir à y remettre les pieds.

Ils passèrent une seconde porte, menant à l'extérieur. Sur le trottoir, Randall les attendait accompagné d'un homme de haute taille. Le policier semblait ravi de son coup. Holmes et Ciel se figèrent d'un même mouvement en voyant celui qui faisait le pied de grue face à eux.

Le comte sentit le souffle lui manquer. Cet homme, c'était celui qui l'avait enlevé et menacé quand il avait commencé son enquête sur Holmes. Il se tourna vers ce dernier. Il semblait bouillir de rage.

-Toi ! cracha t-il.

En même temps, Ciel lâcha :

-Vous !

L'homme eut un sourire affable.

-Oui, moi. Comme vous le dites si bien tous les deux.

-Mais vous êtes qui à la fin ? s'étrangla Ciel.

Mais plus personne ne faisait attention au garçon. Holmes et l'homme se fusillaient du regard. Randall observait leurs retrouvailles en jubilant. Le détective lui jeta un regard noir.

-Je vous avez dit de contacter Watson, il me semble.

-J'ai trouvé qu'il était plus à mène que notre cher docteur pour vous sortir de prison, répondit Randall.

-Encore un détour derrière les barreaux, soupira l'homme d'un ton dédaigneux. À ce demander ce que tu comptes faire de ta vie au final. Détective ou criminel. Tu sembles bien parti pour les deux.

-Mêles-toi de tes affaires, Mycroft. Est-ce que je commente tes choix de vie, moi ?

-Tu sembles de bien mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. La prison ne semble pas suffire à calmer tes ardeurs, petit frère.

-Petit frère ? répéta Ciel, ahuri. Vous... Vous êtes son frère ?

-Malheureusement, soupira Holmes.

-Bien sûr ! Qui donc croyiez-vous que je sois ?

-Je ne sais. Un criminel ?

-Lui aussi est bien parti pour, ricana Holmes.

-Cesse de dire des idioties, Sherlock, gémit son aîné. Cesse tes idioties tout court.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi. Et pour la dernière fois, mêle-toi de tes affaires.

Holmes tourna les talons, ignorant superbement son frère. Mycroft soupira d'un air las et blasé. Il lança cependant avant que son cadet ne disparaisse :

-Au fait, Sherlock, tu me dois cinq milles livres.

Comme toute réponse, il reçut un doigt d'honneur.

-La caution, j'imagine , commenta Ciel.

-Oui, vous aussi vous me devez la même somme. Je vous laisse une semaine pour me rembourser. Je vous souhaite le bon jour.

D'un pas élégant et déterminé, il partit à son tour. Randall l'imita très vite, mais sans aucun salut cependant. Le jeune comte se retrouva donc complétement seul devant le parvis de Coldbalt. Il aurait voulu partir, mais il ignorait totalement où il se trouvait et où aller. Vérifiant que personne ne se trouvait à proximité, il appela doucement Sebastian.

-Jeune maître, fit aussitôt la voix suave de son serviteur dans son dos.

Ciel sursauta et fit volte-face. Le majordome lui sourit.

-Ce n'est que maintenant que tu arrives, toi !

-Vous ne me sembliez pas en danger et je remplissais la mission dont vous m'aviez chargé.

-J'espère au moins que tes recherches ont été fructueuses.

-Très, affirma Sebastian. Et de votre côté ?

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Rentrons. Je veux m'éloigner de cet endroit maudit au plus vite.


	11. Le Majordome s'incline 4

**Disclaimer **: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso. Sauf Holmes, Watson et les autres qui sont, eux, à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Même si je me suis plus inspirée de la version un peu exagérée de Guy Richie dans son film _Sherlock Holmes_.

**Notes d'auteur :** Joyeux Noël, bonnes fêtes et bonne future nouvelle année ! Oui, oui, je fais tout en même temps. J'espère que vous en profitez bien. Moi, j'en ai trop profité. J'ai peur de ma balance et me contenterai certainement de poisson et de salade pendant tout le mois de janvier. Ou comment culpabiliser.

Désolée pour le petit retard dû aux fêtes et à la surcharge de travail (je bosse dans le commerce et j'ai bien bossé ces dernières semaines).

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui me suivent, qui me laissent des commentaires. Nous en sommes à la moitié de la fic. Et oui, elle ne comporte que six chapitres. Mais vous admettrez qu'ils sont gros. Et le cinquième sera le plus épais, je dirai. En espérant que cette fin de chapitre vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Le Majordome s'incline (44)**

John Watson avait beaucoup de qualités. Personne ne pouvait le nier. À part lui, car la modestie faisait partie de ses qualités. Il était aussi altruiste et généreux. Il était le premier à faire l'aumône aux pauvres après la messe le dimanche. C'était un bon médecin qui écoutait à ses patients. Il savait parler avec eux et liait des liens très facilement avec tout son entourage. Il savait être là quand on avait besoin de lui et discret quand il le devait. On adorait le docteur Watson. Personne ne le détestait. Sauf les jaloux. Et ils avaient de quoi. Héros de guerre depuis son retour d'Afghanistan presque dix ans auparavant, il gardait la silhouette de ses vingt ans et allait épouser une des plus jolies gouvernantes de Londres. La seule chose que personne ne lui enviait était son colocataire. Mais ce dernier avait poussé les autres à devoir reconnaître d'autres qualités au médecin : la patience et la tolérance. Et Dieu savait combien elles lui étaient précieuses aux côtés de Sherlock Holmes.

Watson, recroquevillé dans son fauteuil, observait les nuages naviguer à travers la fenêtre. La fièvre avait baissé dans la journée. Demain ou après-demain au plus tard, il pourrait à nouveau travailler. Un jeune étudiant avait pris la relève de son cabinet pendant sa maladie, mais il préférait faire les choses lui-même. Il se frotta les yeux et étendit ses longues jambes. Cela faisait des heures que Holmes était sorti à la chasse au criminel et il n'avait toujours pas donné de signe de vie. John s'inquiétait. Cet homme allait lui faire faire un ulcère à force. Son ami semblait tellement inconscient du danger et de sa propre mortalité qu'il avait l'impression de craindre pour deux. Rien que d'y penser, il s'épuisait. Décidément, se lier d'amitié avec un tel homme n'était pas de tout repos. Heureusement qu'il avait une santé de fer.

En vérité, ce n'était pas tant sa témérité et son inconscience qui étonnaient Watson, mais son ignorance et son incompréhension de choses que le commun des mortels trouvaient normales. Son manque culture générale ou ses réactions inattendues – quasi inhumaines parfois – le déconcertaient plus que tout. Surtout face à son intelligence et son sens de l'observation. Comment pouvait-on ignorer que la Terre tournait autour du Soleil ? Parfois, il se faisait la réflexion que le Seigneur n'avait pu donner trop de talents à un seul homme ou encore que physiologiquement le cerveau humain ne pouvait en supporter plus. D'ailleurs, les neurones avaient-elles leurs limites ? Certainement. Rien ne pouvait être infini en ce bas monde.

Il changea de position en grimaçant. Depuis qu'il connaissait Holmes, il se surprenait à un passe-temps philosophique des plus soudains et déplacés. Il ne parvenait plus à se comprendre lui-même parfois. Il ne saurait dire ce qu'il l'inquiétait le plus : cela ou les risques inconsidérés que prenaient quotidiennement son ami.

Des pas dans l'escalier lui indiquèrent que l'objet de ses sombres pensées rentrait au bercail. « Enfin » pensa t-il. Holmes semblait de mauvaise humeur. Mais, courageux, le docteur engagea la conversation.

-Alors, vous avez retrouvé Kerrington ?

Lentement, le détective se tourna vers lui, incrédule. Son visage s'assombrit. Il grimaça, cracha sa réponse, amer.

-Ai-je l'air victorieux ? Ai-je l'air content de moi ? Comme lorsque j'ai fini avec succès une enquête ?

-Non, avoua John, désappointé.

-Effectivement. Mais j'ai bien retrouvé le duc. Mort. Dans un très sale état entre parenthèses.

-Ô Seigneur ! Comment allons-nous pouvoir annoncer cela à sa pauvre veuve ?

-Nous lui annoncerons avec la capture du meurtrier.

-Avez-vous des indices ?

-Très peu, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Il est fini de jouer, Watson. Cette enquête sera clause avant demain soir.

-Que d'ambition, mon ami ! Qu'est-ce qui vous donne cette sûreté ?

-J'ai des indices. Il suffit juste de faire preuve d'un peu de logique et les liens m'apparaitront d'eux-même. Comme toujours. Nous sommes en terrain connu.

-Et Phantomhive ?

Holmes eut un ricanement de mépris mêlé de déception.

-J'attendais mieux d'un Limier de la Reine, j'avoue. Je commençais même à le prendre au sérieux. Mais il n'est qu'un gosse perdu sans son précieux majordome.

-Certes, vous ne craignez donc pas le comte. Mais son serviteur, Michael ou je ne sais quoi ?

-Sebastian Michaelis. Je ne parviens pas le cerner, mais je n'ai pas peur de lui pour autant. Qu'est-il ? Que peut-il me faire ? Il peut se révéler être un bon adversaire dans le cadre des enquêtes. Mais sans plus. Il a l'air malin. Mais l'air ne suffit pas. Je l'attends encore.

-Vous ne trouvez rien sur lui. Aucun de vos contacts n'a relevé de trace de son passé.

-Il vient forcément de quelque part, objecta Holmes.

-Moi ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'on ne lui trouve pas de faiblesse. Sans passé, ce sera plus dur de s'opposer lui.

-Tout le monde a ses faiblesses et ses défauts. Sa perfection n'est qu'une façade. Une façade que je défoncerai. On ne peut rien me cacher. Mieux que quiconque, vous le savez.

-Et quels seraient ses défauts ? Tout le monde se tangue à dire qu'il parfait sous toutes les coutures. Adroit, efficace, discret, travailleur, dévoué, loyal, beau et d'une santé de fer.

-Je les ignore encore, mais je les trouverai. Tout le monde a des défauts. Comme vous, mon cher Watson. Vous semblez être le si parfait gendre. Mais Mary connait-elle vos goûts pour les jeux d'argent ? Les vulgaires paris dans lesquels vous vous êtes réfugiés après la guerre pour compenser votre manque d'adrénaline ?

-Merci, Holmes. J'ai compris, le coupa sèchement le docteur.

-Tout le monde a ses défauts, répéta Sherlock. Même Michaelis. Ce serait bien le Diable s'il n'en avait pas. Quoique c'est peut-être ça son défaut ! ajouta t-il dans un rire moqueur. Ô Jésus, Marie, Joseph ! Va falloir faire appel à un exorciste !

Malgré lui, Watson se sentit sourire. Il entra dans le jeu.

-Un seul ? Cela ne suffira pas. Faites venir le Pape et sauvons l'âme du brave peuple anglais.

-Laissons-lui au moins Phantomhive. Qu'il ne soit pas venu pour rien.

Il calma presque aussitôt son rire et frappa dans les mains.

-Bien, cessons de raconter des bêtises et au travail, Watson, décréta t-il, sérieux.

* * *

><p>La silhouette familière et rassurante du manoir apparut enfin aux yeux de Ciel. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait cru que cette journée ne terminerait jamais. Durant tout le voyage depuis la prison, il était resté silencieux. Sebastian aussi. Tranquillement, ils passèrent les grilles et le majordome plaça le fiacre devant la porte puis vint aider son maître à descendre. Une fois rentrés, il l'allégea de son manteau. Ciel prit ensuite la direction du salon. S'assoir dans un bon fauteuil après tant de temps passé sur un vieux banc de pierre.<p>

Il se laissa tomber sur le premier siège qui se présentait. Il ferma les yeux. Cette enquête allait le rendre fou. Ou plutôt Holmes le rendait fou.

Il ne saurait dire les raisons, mais tout allait de travers depuis quelques semaines. Sebastian ne faisait face qu'à des échecs. Lui se retrouvait face à un homme imprévisible qui le trainait avec lui jusqu'en prison. Et visiblement Randall – qui ne le portait déjà pas particulièrement dans son coeur – avait décidé de profiter de la situation pour s'en prendre à lui. Il ne manquait plus que ses serviteurs explosent le manoir ou que Lau fasse des affaires avec Holmes et ce serait le bouquet final de cette affaire.

-Vous pensez à moi, Comte ? demanda une voix près de son oreille.

De manière aussi subtile que naturelle, Ciel sursauta en poussant un cri suraigüe. En ouvrant les yeux, il ne put que constater que Lau en personne se tenait devant lui en souriant.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Depuis combien de temps vous êtes là ? Comment êtes-vous entré ?s'écria le garçon en se relevant péniblement.

-Alors, répondit le chinois en choisissant ses mots. Je suis rentré par la porte d'entrée. Votre femme de chambre m'a aimablement ouvert en votre absence. Je me suis permis de m'installer dans la chambre d'ami en vous attendant. Ça remonte à hier soir. Et j'avoue que je n'ai plus souvenir de la raison de ma visite. Mais c'est toujours un plaisir de venir vous voir.

-Bien, bien, _bien_. Reprenons depuis le début. Sebastian, après le diner, tu t'occupes du cas de May-Linn. Quant à vous, ajouta le comte en pointant le visage serein et souriant de Lau. Je vous ai déjà dit et répété que vous n'avez pas le droit de venir à l'improviste chez moi. _Surtout_ durant mon absence. Vous devez attendre mon invitation. Et si – et seulement si – vous avez besoin de me parler, prévenez-moi _avant_. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Pour ce qui est de la compréhension, il n'y a aucun soucis. Cependant pour la pratique... Disons que c'est une question d'habitude. C'est très difficile de lutter contre l'habitude. C'est un peu devenu des réflexes.

-Dehors, murmura Ciel.

-Pardon ?

-DEHORS LAU !

-Quelle brusquerie, Comte. Vous ne voulez même pas savoir pourquoi j'ai bravé la neige pour venir jusqu'ici ?

-Je pensais que vous ne vous s'en souveniez plus.

-Tel un boomerang, la raison m'est revenue.

-La raison de votre visite ou la raison tout court ? Car selon le cas, j'ai différents scénarios.

-La visite.

-Soyez bref et précis, capitula le jeune adolescent.

-Parfait ! Alors, de mon quartier de Soho, des rumeurs me sont parvenues. Vous savez comment sont les rumeurs. Sinueuses, insaisissables, tortueuses, ombrageuses, telles des serpents vicieux et.. .

-Concis, Lau.

-Donc, des rumeurs me sont parvenues. On raconte de nombreuses choses. Notamment à propos d'un entrepôt désaffecté sur les docks de Jacob's Island.

-Quelles sont-elles ?

-Ah ! Je vois que cela vous intéresse. Il appartient à la famille Ferro. Non pas que je mêle de leurs affaires. Depuis que Giacomo Ferro a repris l'entreprise familiale après le décès « malheureux » de son frère... J'ai ouï dire à ce propos qu'un seul homme aurait mis ces centaines de gardes à genoux. Ou plutôt six pieds sous terre...

-L'entrepôt.

-Donc, l'entrepôt appartient à la famille Ferro. Il s'en servirait – je reste dans le conditionnel – comme réserve pour ses trafics d'armes. Ces derniers jours, il y aurait eu de véritables déménagements des plus hâtifs.

-Je suis déjà au courant. J'y suis allé hier.

-Mais savez-vous les circonstances qui les ont poussés à ce petit transfert ?

-Plus ou moins.

-Plus ou moins ?

-Dites-moi ce que vous savez, Lau.

-Un homme, un Limier de la Reine, a fouiné chez eux. Ferro était furieux. Apparemment, une bonne partie de ses hommes avait été répertorié ainsi que ses fournisseurs et acheteurs. Le réseau complétement mis à jour. Votre collègue le faisait chanter. Je ne sais pas vraiment les détails. À part qu'une très très grosse somme était en jeu. Alors forcément, notre ami italien a décidé d'agir. Mais pas moyen de le coincer. En plus, il connaissait tous ses hommes de main. Il a fallu qu'il aille se fournir ailleurs.

-Où ça ailleurs ? Vous connaissez le nom de l'assassin ?

-Non. Après le fournisseur... Son nom, personne ne le connait. Il est arrivé y a quelques années. C'est un petit malin, une sacrée organisation. Il agit surtout en Irlande. C'est pour ça que Ferro et moi, nous n'y avons pas vraiment porté attention jusque là. Mais il commence à étendre son business. Il est toléré tant qu'il reste à sa place. Qu'il joue le jeu. Jusque là tout se passait bien. Ferro a fait appel à lui, pour avoir des hommes pour tuer l'espion. L'autre lui a donné un seul homme. Un seul, mais très doué. Deux heures plus tard, le Limier s'est fait prendre. Ferro a quand même pris des mesures de précaution. D'où le déménagement de plaque pour sa marchandise. Il savait que tôt ou tard la Reine enverrait de nouveau un de ses hommes qui remonterait la piste. Vous lui avait donné raison, mon cher comte. Comme petit cadeau, il a demandé à l'assassin de vous laisser le corps.

Ciel resta silencieux un instant. Le temps d'assimiler les informations fournies par Lau. Il n'y avait pas grand chose. À part la mention du fournisseur. Il fit quelques pas, réfléchit.

-Un cadeau, répéta t-il doucement. La dépouille de Kerrington était un message ?

-Je pense oui. Sinon, il s'en serait débarrassé illico. Ferro savait que d'autres limiers se lanceraient sur les traces du Lord, je vous l'ai dit. Alors, il a voulu dire qu'il fallait que ça cesse. Ne plus le poursuivre sur cette affaire. Ensuite, il a abandonné l'entrepôt. Il a reculé, vous devez aussi battre en retraite. Et chacun fait comme si de rien n'était.

-Je ne jouerai pas le jeu de Ferro, décréta Ciel d'un ton glacial. Que savez-vous d'autre sur l'assassin ?

-Pas grand chose, à part où on peut le trouver.

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage du comte. Celui de Lau lui répondit.

-Parfait. Où ?

-Où est un bien grand mot. Mais Ferro a été tellement satisfait qu'il a engagé le type. Le fournisseur l'a du coup fait payer double, mais tout le monde est content. Et je sais dans quels endroits trainent les petits nouveaux avant d'être logés définitivement.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous pourrez m'être aussi précieux, Lau, avoua Ciel.

-Moi si, mon cher petit comte.

-Dès ce soir, vous m'y conduirez.

-Avec plaisir.

-Souhaitez-vous rester déjeuner ?

-Avec plaisir, répéta Lau en se frottant les mains.

Quelques heures plus tard, le comte était à nouveau dans son fauteuil, le mafieux chinois lui faisant face dans un autre. Il posa soudain sa tasse de thé sur le plateau, faisant relever la tête de son interlocuteur.

-Vous ne vous posez pas de questions sur le fournisseur dont je vous ai parlé ? demanda t-il.

-Ainsi, ce n'est pas pour me livrer l'assassin de Kerrington que vous êtes venu, sourit Ciel. Mais pour cet homme. Je pensais qu'il ne vous gênait pas.

-Non, effectivement. Pour l'instant. Mais je n'ai pas confiance. Je ne l'aime pas.

-Vous ne connaissez même pas son nom.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je vois son œuvre. Il prend de plus en plus de place et de pouvoirs. Il croisse trop vite. Ce que nous nous mettons des générations à atteindre, il l'a fait en même pas vingt ans. Il sort de nulle part. Et avec deux trois collaborateurs, ils arrivent à un tel niveau qu'il fait des affaires avec Ferro. Et des affaires importantes. Comme celle de votre Lord, par exemple. C'est pas la première fois.

-Où voulez-vous en venir, Lau ?

-Je m'en défis comme de la peste. Il est trop intelligent, trop puissant.

-Il vous fait peur ? ironisa le garçon.

-Oui.

La réponse sèche et directe figea Ciel. Jamais Lau n'avait fait preuve d'une quelconque inquiétude, ni parlé affaire devant le comte.

-Il est dangereux, affirma le chinois. Vous en entendrez vite parler. Croyez-moi. Il faut s'en débarrasser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Je n'ai reçu aucun ordre en ce sens.

-Quand il se fera repérer par le gouvernement, c'est qu'il sera trop tard.

-J'ai déjà des affaires en cours, Lau. Et je ne suis pas là pour vous aider à vous débarrasser de rivaux gênants.

Le chinois se tut et se replongea dans son thé.

* * *

><p>La nuit avait plongé Londres dans une brume épaisse et glaciale. La neige qui avait tombé toute la journée gelait à son contact. Ce fut donc lentement et prudemment que Sebastian conduisit le fiacre sur les pavés ensevelis de l'Est de la capitale.<p>

Cela faisait la troisième planque qu'ils débusquaient avec Lau. Le chinois était resté à l'écart bien évidemment pour que personne ne le reconnaisse pas. C'était déjà assez tendu entre lui et les Ferro, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter.

-J'espère vivement que cette fois ce sera la bonne, Lau, marmonna Ciel. Ce petit jeu me lasse.

-Il y en a beaucoup et ça aurait été d'une chance insolente de tomber tout de suite sur la bonne. J'espère qu'il n'a pas déjà trouvé une demeure bien à lui. Mine de rien, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis la mort du Duc de Norfolk.

-Je l'espère aussi. Pour vous surtout.

-Comme si vous pouviez vous passer de moi. Je plaisantais, Comte, ajouta t-il précipitamment devant le regard noir du plus jeune.

La voiture continua d'avancer, cahotant au rythme des pavés.

L'affaire avançait nettement mieux à présent. Ciel retrouvait ses habitudes et ses acquis. Tout allait dans le sens dans lequel cela devait aller. Et pas de Holmes à l'horizon pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Le jeune comte sourit. Il aurait bel et bien gagné ce concours puéril lancé par le détective. Ce soir, il capturerait et livrerait l'assassin de Joseph Kerrington. Où était le si talentueux Sherlock Holmes ? Sûrement chez lui en train de dormir sans se douter de ce qui se tramait. Finalement, la journée était excellente.

Le chinois se pencha à la fenêtre et annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés. Sebastian arrêta alors le fiacre et le mit dans un coin à l'ombre. Ce qui ne fut pas difficile à trouver. Il descendit du siège du cocher et Ciel le vit s'arrêter à sa hauteur.

-Comme pour les autres, va en éclaireur. Si tu vois notre homme, préviens-moi.

Le démon esquissa une révérence et disparut dans la nuit.

-C'est où exactement ? demanda le comte à son indic.

-L'entrepôt, hangar ou je ne sais quoi juste à l'angle de la rue.

-Encore un ? Décidément, Ferro les aime.

-Il les trouve pratique. Ce qui n'est pas faux, mais c'est très long et difficile à aménager. Et je vous raconte pas pour les chauffer. C'est pour ça que je préfère des endroits plus restreints. En plus, les mendiants ont tendance à s'y réfugier la nuit. C'est mauvais pour les affaires.

-Je doute qu'ils ne survivent longtemps une fois entrés, fit remarquer Ciel.

-Certes, mais devoir se débarrasser de quatre ou cinq corps par semaine – en plus des cadavres habituels – c'est pas très commercial.

-Commercial ?

-Oui, Comte. Nous sommes avant tout des commerciaux. C'est pour cette raison que généralement on se cache derrière un commerce. C'est plus facile pour transporter les marchandises et ça reste le même travail au fond. Ça ne nous dépayse pas. Ah, du nouveau ?

Ciel se tourna à nouveau vers l'extérieur. Sebastian revenait, le pas rapide, vers eux. Il remarqua qu'il jetait régulièrement des coups d'oeil derrière lui. Cela lui semblait de bonne augure. Effectivement, son majordome souriait quand il lui fit face.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul homme et c'est lui.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? le questionna Lau.

-J'en suis sûr, c'est le principal.

-Alors, ne tardons pas.

Ciel sortit du fiacre avec précautions. Ce n'était pas le moment de se casser une jambe en tombant bêtement. Lau lui indiqua qu'il l'attendait. Le comte leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'en aurait pas douté une seule seconde.

Ils firent quelques pas quand soudain, venant du hangar, un coup de feu retentit. Sebastian se jeta sur son maître et le poussa à terre. Une balle ricocha sur le fiacre. Lau sursauta à l'intérieur.

-On a failli me tirer dessus ! s'exclama t-il.

Sebastian, agacé, siffla :

-Vous n'allez pas nous faire croire que c'est la première fois.

Il plongea la main dans sa poche et sortit son révolver. Il visa et tira. Un cri de douleur lui indiqua qu'il avait touché sa cible. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Juste une égratignure. Il devait à peine saigner. L'assassin s'était montré très habile pour éviter le coup de feu.

Bien qu'il ne le voyait pas, il l'entendit se réfugier à nouveau à l'intérieur. Il en informa son maître et tous deux, armes aux poings, y allèrent.

Sebastian entra bien évidemment en premier. Il évita de justesse un tir venant d'au dessus de lui. L'entrepôt comportait des sortes de plateformes métalliques. Leur ennemi était monté sur l'une d'elle. C'était bien pensé. Il pouvait voir tout l'ensemble du hangar et avoir de nombreuses possibilités de tirs sans être repéré de premier abord. L'inconvénient c'était qu'une fois repéré, il devenait à son tour une cible facile.

Il faisait très sombre. Le jeune humain voyait mal. Il ne pouvait même pas distinguer les traits de son adversaire. Seulement sa silhouette qui allait et venait au dessus d'eux. Il semblait costaud. Mais ce détail n'avait aucune importance. Son majordome se plaça devant lui, servant de bouclier face aux balles. Ciel s'éclaircit la voix et tonna :

-Je suis Ciel Phantomhive, serviteur de sa Majesté. Je vous arrête pour le meurtre avec tortures de Lord Joseph Kerrington, duc de Norfolk.

Un éclat de rire lui indiqua qu'il avait été bien entendu.

-Encore un ? s'esclaffa une voix. Décidément, j'ai mon petit succès !

L'écho empêchait de bien cerner son origine. Mais il ne semblait guère impressionné. Juste amusé. Il avait un accent du Nord de l'Angleterre. Mais cela n'était d'aucune utilité. L'homme poursuivait.

-Alors gamin, tu veux expérimenter les petites douceurs que j'ai fait découvrir à ton ami ? Notre cher Lord s'en ait régalé.

-C'est moi qui ait trouvé son corps, ne put s'empêcher de préciser Ciel.

-Vraiment ? Mon petit cadeau t'a plu ?

Le comte serra les dents, chassant l'image du corps décomposé et mutilé de son confrère. Il resserra sa prise sur son revolver et souffla à Sebastian :

-Où est-il ?

-Deuxième plateforme à droite.

Effectivement, maintenant, il pouvait voir l'homme dissimulé contre un poteau. Il vit du coin de l'œil un escalier de fer, assez raide non loin de lui. Il donnait un accès direct à l'étage occupé par sa proie.

-Alors, morveux ? La discussion est déjà terminée ?

L'interpellé leva son arme et tira sans hésitation. Mais l'ombre évita sans mal le coup de feu. Le son métallique de la balle contre la rambarde se répercuta dans l'entrepôt. Ciel ne put s'empêcher de crier sa rage. Il ne ratait jamais son tir d'habitude. Mais cet homme était un rapide visiblement. Sans perde un instant, le jeune comte se lança à sa poursuite, montant les marches avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant. Mais son adversaire était plus grand et plus rapide. Il voulut le viser à nouveau et fit face à un nouvel échec. Ce qui fit rire l'assassin. Son rire tremblotait et montait dans les aiguës. Un rire fou et dangereux.

-Sebastian, bouge-toi ! Attrape-le !

Il ne reçut pas de réponse de la part du diable. Mais il vit presque aussitôt la silhouette noire de son serviteur apparaître de nulle part et sauter sur le pont en suspension. À quelques mètres de leur proie. Le tortionnaire cesse de rire et étouffa un cri de surprise. Il voulut fuir à nouveau, mais son agilité n'était pas suffisante face à Sebastian. Le majordome le saisit.

Une détonation, un éclat de lumière, une odeur de poudre. Dans l'obscurité, Ciel pouvait voir le sang rouge agressif éclabousser le sol. Sebastian chuta. Essoufflé, mais satisfait, l'assassin regarda le corps immobile à ses pieds, son pistolet fumant à sa main. Une balle en pleine tête. La poudre avait brûlé, noircit le contours de la plaie profonde. Le canon avait été posé tout contre la tempe, le souffle de la détonation avait arraché la peau, aggravant la blessure. Elle était profonde, la chair carbonisée, l'os défoncé et à découvert. Les traits du démon étaient déformés, enlaidis, souillé par le sang et les débris de son crâne. Un liquide plus clair que l'hémoglobine coulait contre son œil gauche. Son regard éteint, mort.

Un ricanement fit trembler la gorge du tireur. Il se lécha les lèvres et tourna les talons. Non sans avoir lancer un regard moqueur en direction de Ciel.

Le comte donna un coup de poing rageur dans la rampe en fer. Elle trembla et sonna le gong. Il avait mal à à la main. Il arma son British Bulldog et tira à nouveau. Il manqua de peu sa cible, celle-ci se baissant au dernier moment. Le claquement sec qui lui parvint l'informa qu son ennemi allait lui rendre la pareille. Il se jeta ventre contre les marches. Le coup de feu frappa au dessus lui. Il avait visiblement touché la rampe. L'escalier vibra sous lui en se prenant l'impact. Deux autres suivirent. Ciel risqua un coup d'oeil. Il ne le visait même pas. Alors pourquoi tirait-il ?

Ça tremblait sous lui. Tout grinçait. Tanguait. Il bougeait. Non, l'escalier bougeait. Il basculait lentement, mais sûrement sur le côté, vers le sol. Plusieurs mètres en bas. Ciel lâcha une exclamation d'horreur. L'assassin avait détruit les points d'ancrage de l'escalier. Il regarda autour de lui et pouvait voir les boulons mis à rude épreuve céder les uns après les autres. Il allait chuter avec tout l'ensemble. Vu la distance et le poids des marches métalliques, il n'y survivrait pas.

Il se releva et tenta de remonter les marches avant la chute. Il trébucha, fit bouger l'escalier. Ça se déroba sous ses pieds. Il tomba. La chute lui fit la sensation que son coeur ratait des battements et remontait dans sa gorge. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation. Il refusait de se retourner, de faire face au sol qu'il savait proche à présent. Il résista cependant à l'envie de fermer les yeux.

Un bras fort enserra soudain sa taille et il se sentit arraché à la loi de Newton. Il fut serré contre un corps chaud et dur. Il sentit la sensation d'impact au sol, mais n'eut aucune douleur et ne toucha rien. Sebastian s'était réveillé et l'avait rattrapé. Un peu plus loin, il entendit les débris des escaliers s'effondrer sur le sol. Fermement, Ciel se dégagea de l'étreinte et se releva. Son démon semblait en mauvais état. Sa plaie à la tête n'était pas encore totalement refermée. L'os était encore à vif, mais ressoudé. Avec une grimace de douleur, il s'essuya le visage, étalant le liquide pourpre. Le jeune comte lui jeta un regard noir.

-Tu es en retard.

-Je vous présente mes excuses, maître. Mais la balle a endommagé très sérieusement...

-Comme si une simple balle pouvait t'arrêter. Relève-toi et attrape-moi cet individu.

Sebastian hocha la tête. Il se remit sur pieds et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'étage au dessus. L'homme n'y était plus. Il avait pris la fuite. Le démon poussa un soupir et saisit son jeune maître. Il le porta comme une jeune mariée et s'élança à la poursuite de l'assassin. En quelques pas, il quitta l'entrepôt et sortit dans la nuit glaciale. Le bruit d'une automobile leur parvint. Leur homme qui fuyait. Il avait les moyens visiblement. Les véhicules à moteur étaient rares. Sebastian poussa un soupir. Il allait devoir puiser dans ses réserves d'énergies pour le rattraper. C'était fâcheux.

Un frisson parcourut tout son corps et il reprit la course, accélérant considérablement le rythme. Le vent froid fouettait son visage. Au loin, il pouvait voir les phares de la voiture. D'une main, il tira sur son manteau, recouvrant en partie son maître. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il tombe malade.

L'assassin ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'il était suivi. En même temps, quel humain y penserait ? Logiquement, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. De plus, il croyait que ses deux poursuivants étaient morts. L'un d'une balle dans la tête, l'autre d'une chute de plusieurs mètres de haut.

Dans la nuit de Décembre, il leur fit traverser tout Londres. Jusqu'à une banlieue du Nord. Quelques maisons de paysans trônaient ici et là, ombres chinoises sous la neige. Les lumières de l'automobile avaient disparu. Mais, sur le sol, les traces des roues étaient d'une netteté impeccable. Il y avait eu beaucoup de passage dans ce village. Les roues de cabs et de charrettes, souillés par les fers des chevaux, ornaient la route. Heureusement que les pneus des voitures étaient plus épais. Ils se distinguaient aisément du reste. Sebastian se demanda vaguement ce qui pouvait autant attirer les gens dans ce coin. Il n'y avait que quelques paysans et quelques personnes qui voulaient éviter la ville ou qui n'avaient pas les moyens de se l'offrir.

Avec délicatesse, Sebastian posa son maître sur le sol. La neige gelée craquait sous ses pieds. Il pouvait sentir son froid à travers ses chaussures. Ciel grimaça. Il détestait la neige. Il fit quelques pas pour retrouver son équilibre. La vitesse de son majordome l'avait déboussolé. Comme si son cerveau était resté à la traine derrière. Des nuages traçaient son souffle dans l'air.

-Bien, où est-il ? demanda t-il.

Il était plus que temps d'en finir. L'assassin était à portée de main.

-Pas loin, indiqua Sebastian.

Il lui passa devant et poursuivit son chemin. La voiture apparut rapidement. Elle était garée sous une grange. Elle était grande ouverte. Le capot dégageait encore de la chaleur. Le regard pourpre du démon explora les environs. L'aura du tueur imprégnait les lieux. Il n'était pas loin. Pas après avoir laissé son véhicule. Il tendit l'oreille. Ses sens sur-développés parvinrent, alors, sans mal à entendre des rumeurs de voix. Elle semblaient se disputer, s'exciter. Il crut reconnaître le timbre instable de sa proie. Il sourit et indiqua la direction à Ciel. Il s'y précipita, suivi par son jeune maître.

Plus ils s'approchaient, plus les rumeurs montaient. L'odeur de chevaux sautèrent aux narines de Sebastian. Quatre au moins. Il pouvait distinguer une petite dizaine de voix différentes. Le tueur avait de la visite. Il accéléra le pas. Quelques rues plus loin, une petite foule se regroupait autour d'une maisonnée ainsi que deux fiacres. Des fiacres carcéraux. Scotland Yard.

Ciel arriva à son tour et poussa une exclamation de surprise. Plusieurs bobby entouraient la maison. La porte s'ouvrit. Abberline et un autre policier encadraient un homme menotté et dépité. Leur tueur. Il entendait l'inspecteur lui réciter ses droits. Comment la police avait pu repérer leur homme ? Même lui ignorait son nom. Ils n'étaient même pas sur l'affaire.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Sherlock Holmes sortit, le sourire victorieux, les mains dans les poches. Avec satisfaction, il observa Abberline faire monter dans le fiacre le tueur. Son regard balaya les environs et il tomba irrémédiablement sur le visage fulminant de Ciel. Le pas léger, il s'approcha de lui. Une fois à sa hauteur, il lança :

-Allons, Comte, ne soyez pas mauvais joueur. Vous vous êtes pas trop mal débrouillé.

-Comment avez-vous trouvé le tueur ?

-Grâce aux indices retrouvés sur le corps de Kerrington et quelques témoignages auprès de membres de la mafia italienne. J'ai fini par remonter jusqu'au nom de notre ami : Samuel Pears. Et trouver son adresse n'a été qu'un jeu d'enfant. Je n'ai plus qu'eu à l'attendre dans son salon avec la police et à le cueillir. C'est tout juste s'il ne m'est pas tombé dans les bras.

-Je suppose que je devrais vous féliciter.

-Vous allez vous faire du mal. Inutile. L'expérience et le talent ont parlé.

-Je remarque que vous êtes très modeste, ne put s'empêcher de persiffler Ciel.

-Parce qu'à ma place, vous l'auriez été peut-être ?

Holmes éclata de rire. Puis il reprit :

-Pour ce tour-là, c'est terminé. À la prochaine fois. Car je suis sûr qu'on se reverra bientôt.

Il se retourna et fit quelques pas. Abberline l'attendait dans la seconde voiture de police en piétinant de froid. Mais le détective fit volte-face et il dit à Ciel : « Au fait, joyeux anniversaire. » Cette fois-ci, il partit, laissant le comte et son majordome sous la neige.

Pour la cinquième année consécutive, Ciel se rendit compte à quel point il haïssait son anniversaire.

Le téléphone sonnait. Giacomo Ferro grimaça. Ce devait être lui. Ses ongles s'agitèrent sur le bois de son bureau. Il hésita entre répondre et lui déverser sa colère en pleine figure et ne pas répondre, lui indiquant ainsi son mépris. Mais ne risquait-il pas d'y voir de la peur ? Finalement, il décrocha. La voix distinguée de son interlocuteur lui confirma son identité.

-M. Ferro ?

-Vous avez un sacré culot de m'appeler, vous savez ? gronda le mafieux italien.

-Non. En quoi ?

-Votre tueur s'est fait chopper ! Et maintenant il est à la Tour de Londres prêt à tout balancer aux flics. Vu le prix que je vous ai payé pour ses services, je suis comme qui dirait assez déçu !

-Il ne dira rien, répondit la voix avec un calme olympien.

-Je n'en serais pas si sûr à votre place. C'est un mercenaire.

-Vous voulez avoir la certitude qu'il se taira ?

-Débarrassez-vous de lui si vous pouvez contourner Scotland Yard et tout ! rit Ferro.

-Oh ! Ce n'est qu'un détail des plus aisés à régler.

-Je vous trouve bien prétentieux. Surtout lorsqu'on voit l'efficacité de votre tueur.

-Son arrestation n'est en rien de ma culpabilité. Il était à votre service et suivait vos ordres, mon ami. Moi, je suis uniquement le fournisseur. Et Kerrington est mort, non ? N'est-ce pas pour cela que vous aviez fait appel à mes services ?

-Phantomhive et son chien vont remonter jusqu'à moi ! Et vous m'aviez assuré que personne ne le chopperait !

-Pour le comte, ce ne sera pas la première fois, Ferro. Quant au reste, j'avoue que je n'avais pas prévu que ce Sherlock Holmes mette son nez dans nos affaires. Cela est assez contraignant, certes, mais surmontable.

-Contraignant ? Vous vous fichez de moi ?

-Pour un des dirigeants de la mafia locale, je vous trouve bien peu maitre de vos émotions, mon cher.

-Allez vous faire foutre et réglez-moi ce « petit détail » !

-Cela n'était pas compris dans notre forfait...

-Si vous pensez que je vais vous payer pour réparer vos bévues, vous vous foutez le doigt dans l'œil ! hurla Ferro, postillonnant sur son bureau.

-Je n'ai rien commis qui s'apparente à une erreur. C'est seulement dû à un problème de gestion de votre part.

-Espèce de sale petit escroc !

-Allons, allons, mon cher ami, calmez-vous. Parlons entre hommes civilisés, je vous en prie !

Le léger rire qui résonnait dans le téléphone lui donna un frisson.

-Cinq cent livres et vous disparaissez avec votre tueur, capitula t-il.

-Ne me prenez pas pour un débutant. Proposez-moi des honoraires digne de ce nom.

-Mille, c'est mon dernier mot.

-Trois milles.

-Trois milles ? s'étrangla le mafieux. Vous vous fichez de moi ?

-Je ne plaisante jamais sur l'argent. N'est-ce pas la seule valeur sûre de notre monde ?

-Vous êtes sûr de réussir votre coup ?

-Je ne rate jamais mes coups. Demain, à l'aube, il n'y aura plus qu'un cadavre en prison et son silence assuré. Aucune trace. Personne ne remontra jusqu'à vous.

-Parfait.

-Rendez-vous comme d'habitude et laissez l'argent. Ce soir à dix-neuf heures.

-Très bien.

-Vous capitulez rapidement. Il faut dire que votre entreprise n'est guère florissante ces derniers temps. Vous faiblissez. Votre défunt frère était meilleur gestionnaire.

-Mêlez-vous de vos affaires. Mon entreprise est toujours la plus puissante. Vous êtes seulement un fournisseur. Alors, fournissez et fermez-la.

-Vos cris et mièvreries m'ennuient, Ferro, déclara la voix, plus sombre que jamais. Et vous savez ce qui arrive à ceux qui m'ennuie ?

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha, laissant son interlocuteur le coeur battant.

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre au mois de janvier dans<strong>

_**Le Détective aux Noces**_

**Dernier petit chapitre de transition avant que le jeu ne devienne vraiment sérieux. **

**À bientôt !**


	12. Le Détective aux Noces 1

**Disclaimer **: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso. Sauf Holmes, Watson et les autres qui sont, eux, à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Même si je me suis plus inspirée de la version un peu exagérée de Guy Richie dans son film _Sherlock Holmes_.

**Notes d'auteur :** Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre et une nouvelle enquête. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Le Détective aux Noces (13)**

C'était une très belle demeure. Un hôtel particulier de style victorien comme beaucoup d'autres. Mais ses propriétaires avaient pris grand soin de lui. Que ce soit le jardin aux arbres parfaitement taillés et entretenus malgré l'hiver, les serres fleuries et chaudes ou encore la façade blanche et rouge parfaitement peinte. Oui, la maison était magnifique. Elle apportait par sa vue la chaleur d'une famille, le bonheur d'être ensembles. Les guirlandes de Noël pendaient encore aux fenêtres et les chandelles, bien qu'éteintes, recouvraient encore la cheminée et le buffet. Une jolie petite crèche sans prétention ornait l'entrée aux côtés de la Sainte Vierge en méditation. Il y avait même le bon chien de garde devant le porche. Une maison où il faisait bon vivre. Une maison comme Fred Abberline en rêvait pour sa femme et leur petite fille. Mais ce froid et sec matin de janvier 1891 lui donnait des frissons à la vue de l'hôtel. Car il venait de voir ce que cachait les belles façades et les familles rieuses.

Droit et crispé, il dévisageait lentement chaque trait de la famille éplorée qui lui faisait face. Le père au visage fermé, les yeux rouges, serrait les doigts de sa femme à les lui briser. La mère, agrippée aux bras de son époux, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps à grands renforts de cris. L'oncle au regard perdu et membres tremblants. Le fils assommé par la nouvelle. Les grands-parents agités ne sachant comment agir. La belle-fille se rongeant les ongles la seule manifestant de la peur. Ce matin, ils avaient découvert le corps de la fille dans sa chambre. Morte. Assassinée.

Scarlett Collman, seize ans. Jolie jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et aux joues roses. Étranglée dans son sommeil. C'était sa mère, ne la voyant pas descendre pour le petit-déjeuner, qui avait trouvé sa dépouille. Son cri d'horreur avait alerté tout le quartier. Une heure plus tard, Scotland Yard était sur place. Ce fut le jeune inspecteur qui avait été choisi pour enquêter.

Abberline se racla la gorge, ne se sentant pas à sa place dans cette lourde atmosphère de deuil. Il jeta des coups d'oeil embarrassés aux occupants de la pièce avant de finalement demander à voir la scène du crime et le corps. Mme Collman émit un hoquet de douleur, enfouit son visage éploré dans son mouchoir. Les dents serrées, son mari hocha la tête et fit signe au jeune inspecteur de le suivre. Gardant le silence, sûrement pour ne pas craquer, il le conduisit au second étage. La porte était restée grande ouverte. À sa vue, M. Collman s'arrêta. Abberline le rassura qu'il pouvait y aller seul. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de passer le seuil. Il avait toujours besoin de rassembler son courage avant de faire face à la mort. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la vie que la victime avait été privé, à ce qu'elle avait été et la douleur de sa perte dans son entourage. Certains de ses collègues semblaient pouvoir passer outre et rester impassibles, mais pas lui, malgré tous ses efforts pour devenir plus professionnel.

Le corps de la malheureuse était toujours au lit. Les draps froissés et à moitié hors du matelas prouvaient qu'elle s'était débattue comme une furie pour tenter d'échapper à son sort, la découvrant en partie. Gêné, le jeune homme détourna le regard des jambes nues de la jeune fille. Il se pencha sur sa gorge violette et boursoufflée. Le meurtrier n'y était pas allé de main morte. Il avait mis tant de coeur à l'ouvrage qu'il avait brisé les cervicales de Scarlett. Il allait devoir faire venir un médecin pour qu'il diagnostique si la nuque avait été brisé avant ou après la mort. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Au moins, il pouvait être sûr que le meurtrier était un homme fort. Puisqu'avec la seule pression de ses doigts, il avait pu écraser des os. La peur et la douleur défiguraient le joli visage de l'adolescente. Ses grands yeux vides fixaient dans sa terrible expression le policier qui s'en mordit les lèvres. Rapidement, il examina le reste du corps. À part quelques bleus, elle n'avait rien d'autre. Sûrement des résultats de sa lutte. Le meurtre ne devait pas avoir été silencieux. En se battant, l'assassin et sa victime avait dû faire un minimum de bruits. Pourvu que quelqu'un ait entendu quelque chose.

Abberline fit le tour de la pièce. Rien ne semblait avoir bougé. Il allait quand même devoir demander aux proches de vérifier cela et si n'avait pas eu vol. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre. Peut-être le coupable était-il passé par là ? Elle était fermée. Il tourna la poignée, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il tenta de forcer la fenêtre sans résultat. Elle était condamnée. Depuis des années sûrement. Encore une vérification à faire auprès de la famille. En ce cas, par où le meurtrier était-il passé ?

Un frisson parcourut le dos du jeune homme. L'assassin était dans la maison. Ou du moins était passé par l'intérieur. Il devait ordonner à ses hommes de vérifier toutes les portes et fenêtres de la demeure. Si rien n'avait été forcé, cela voudrait dire que le coupable avait les clés ou pire qu'il faisait parti des habitants. La famille n'avait pas de serviteurs. Ou du moins aucun ne semblait présent aujourd'hui. Donc, ce serait un crime familial. Comment pouvait-on tuer son propre sang ?

Il secoua la tête. Il n'en était pas encore là. Quelqu'un avait très bien pu entrer durant la nuit. Il se mortifia de s'emballer aussi vite. Il fit taire son imagination et quitta la pièce. Il était temps d'interroger la famille pendant qu'on cherchait des traces d'infractions. Il commença par la mère qui avait trouvé le corps.

Alice Collman pleurait et ne semblait pas prête de s'arrêter. Elle en avait même du mal à respirer. Abberline l'avait entrainée dans la cuisine. Il préférait les interroger seuls pour pouvoir ensuite comparer les versions sans que personne ne s'influence. Ses longs doigts tremblants serraient un mouchoir en dentelle blanche. Le jeune policier portait une attention aux détails pour éviter le regard de cette femme éplorée. Une fois que ses pleurs furent un peu calmés, il s'éclaircit la gorge, attirant son attention.

-Pouvez-vous me raconter en détails comment ça s'est passé ce matin ? demanda t-il doucement.

Mme Collman le dévisagea, son visage flétri de larmes. Elle semblait dans un autre monde. Elle regardait l'inspecteur comme si elle cherchait des réponses dans ses traits ou tout simplement tentait de comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Elle eut deux hoquets, essuya brièvement ses yeux et raconta d'une voix faible.

-Nous nous apprêtions à déjeuner. Tous les matins, nous déjeunons à huit heures piles. Nous étions tous là, mais pas Scarlett. Nous l'avons attendue. Elle ne venait pas. Je suis donc montée pour la réveiller. J'ai toqué, je l'ai appelée. Pas de réponse. Bien que ce ne soit pas très poli, j'avoue, j'ai voulu ouvrir sa porte pour la sortir du lit. Mais elle était fermée à clé.

-Pardon ? La porte était fermée ?

-Oui, à clé. Je vous l'ai dit.

-Qui a la clé ?

-Scarlett avait la seule. Chaque porte possède une seule clé. Sauf celle d'entrée qui en a deux. Au cas où. Tout le monde garde la clé de sa chambre. Mais Scarlett ne fermait jamais la sienne. Seul mon fils et ma belle-fille le font.

-Où est cette clé ?

-Dans la chambre, j'imagine. Je ne l'ai pas cherchée. Je n'ai pas osé fouiller dans ses affaires. Déjà que je... - elle étouffa un sanglot, un air de culpabilité sur ses traits – que je suis rentrée sans autorisation dans sa chambre. Oh ! Vous croyez qu'elle m'en voudra ? Elle n'aimait pas qu'on y aille.

-Non, Madame, bredouilla Abberline, surpris par la question. Elle ne vous en voudra pas.

Rassurée, la pauvre mère se cacha la bouche derrière son mouchoir et hocha fébrilement la tête. L'inspecteur eut l'impression qu'elle se mordait les mains à travers le tissus.

-Je suis navré de vous demander cela, Mme Collman, poursuivit-il. Mais je dois vous demander de continuer. Nous en étions au moment où vous avez trouvé la porte close.

-Oui, oui, je comprends. Alors, la porte était fermée. J'ai rappelé Scarlett. Pas de réponse, vous vous en doutez. Donc, je suis redescendue et ai demandé à mon fils d'aller m'aider à ouvrir la porte. Je m'inquiétais. Je craignais un malaise, une maladie. Théodore a réussi à défoncer la porte. Je suis rentrée, il est resté dans le couloir. Et j'ai vu... aaah !

Elle n'arrivait plus à continuer. Elle se balança sur son siège, manquant de tomber. Par réflexe, Abberline la rattrapa par les épaules. Elle s'écroula aussitôt dans ses bras, s'accrochant avec l'énergie du désespoir à sa veste. Il sentit son souffle à travers le tissus tandis qu'elle pleurait et criait. Il l'enserra avec maladresse, au bord de l'affolement. Que faire si elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer ? Il pensait à aller chercher le mari quand elle trembla moins dans ses bras et que les sanglots se tarirent progressivement. Soudain, il ne sentait pas de taille à prendre en charge cette affaire.

Ensuite vint le tour du fils, Théodore Collman. Le jeune était nettement plus posé que sa mère. Absent cependant. Peut-être n'arrivait-il pas encore réussi à réaliser la mort de sa jeune sœur. Sa version concordait parfaitement avec celle de sa mère.

-Quand elle est rentrée, elle s'est figée, racontait-il, le regard dans le vide. Et elle a crié puis s'est évanouit. Je me suis précipité à sa suite et j'ai vu le corps de ma sœur.

-Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire dans sa chambre ?

-À part qu'elle soit morte ? Non. J'ai pas fait attention. Quoiqu'elle fermait jamais sa chambre à clé.

-La porte était fermée de l'intérieur ?

-J'imagine. J'en sais rien.

-Où est la clé ?

-J'ai pas cherché. J'ai rien fait. Je suis resté debout, à regarder. J'ai rien fait.

-Qui a appelé la police ?

-Mon père.

La suite logique voulait que ce soit M. Collman le suivant. Et il le fut. La silhouette rigide, le visage fermé, il semblait se contenir à grands efforts. Abberline remarquait ses poings serrés à l'extrême pour s'empêcher de trembler.

-J'ai entendu ma femme crier. Je suis monté, mon frère sur les talons. Quand j'ai vu Scarlett immobile sur le lit, je me suis précipité. Je l'ai secouée. En vain évidemment. J'ai tenté de la ranimer. Je suis médecin. Mais c'était trop tard. J'insistais. Mon frère a fini par me saisir et m'éloigner d'elle de force. C'est là que je me suis rendu compte qu'il était trop tard. Qu'elle était... Que ma fille n'était plus.

Il baissa les yeux, comme s'il avait honte de n'avoir pu sauver son enfant. Il poursuivit un ton en dessous, dans un souffle.

-Je suis alors retourné en bas et j'ai appelé Scotland Yard. Je n'ai pas osé remonter. À part pour vous montrer sa chambre.

Le frère de M. Collman, Aaron, confirma et soutint qu'il était resté près de son neveu et de sa belle-sœur. Qu'il avait dû les forcer à quitter la chambre mortuaire. Porter Alice car elle ne reprenait pas conscience.

L'épouse de Théordore Collman, Violet, ne rapporta pas grand chose à l'enquête. Avec les grands-parents, elle était restée à l'écart de tout. Elle n'avait osé quitter la salle à manger. Ce ne fut que lorsque la famille s'était réunie dans le salon pour attendre la police qu'elle avait quitté la table. Ses grands yeux écarquillés fixaient Abberline d'un air suppliant. Il eut l'impression de se retrouver dans la peau d'un tortionnaire ce qui était aussi déplaisant que malsain. Il la congédia rapidement. Les séniors de la famille n'avait rien de plus à dire que Violet et ils furent renvoyés rapidement auprès de leur descendance.

Grâce aux témoignages, Abberline avait pu reconstituer les différents parcours de la matinée et les circonstances de la découverte du corps. Mais personne n'avait rien vu ni entendu quoique ce soit durant la nuit. Aucune infraction n'avait été décelé par les policemen qui avaient parcouru le domaine pendant ce temps. Aucune porte fracturée ni fenêtre ouverte. Mis à part l'entrée, rien n'était déverrouillé. Une vraie forteresse. Dans le jardin, nulle trace de passage. De plus, Oscar Collman, le grand-père de la victime, soutenait que le beauceron familial dormait dans le jardin et qu'il n'aurait laissé entrer personne sans aboyer. Un bon chien de garde, affirmait-il.

L'inspecteur, soudain épuisé, rassembla mentalement les faits. Une jeune fille assassinée, étranglée, la nuit dans sa chambre. Une chambre fermée à clé – clé qu'il fallait retrouver. En apparence, personne n'était entré dans la nuit. Personne n'avait entendu ou vu quoique ce soit pas même le canidé. Pas de trace pouvant amener au meurtrier sur les lieux du crime. Il soupira. Il allait devoir retourner auprès du corps. Réexaminer la chambre et trouver ces maudites clés.

Il fouilla la chambre de fond en comble, bougea et replaça le corps, examina le plancher latte par latte, les moulures du plafond. Rien. Absolument rien. Son seul mérite ? Il dénicha rapidement les clés dans le tiroir de la table de nuit de la jeune fille. Donc, en admettant que l'assassin avait fermé la porte après le meurtre, comment était-il sorti ? Rien n'était logique là-dedans. À croire que Scarlett s'était tuée elle-même. Mais un suicide avec de telles blessures était inconcevable. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Même en admettant qu'il eut trouvé quelque chose, le mobile restait un mystère. Pourquoi quelqu'un aurait tué cette fille de bonne famille, sans histoire ? Un vol ? Rien n'avait été enlevé ou déplacé dans cette maison. Un viol ? Aucune violence sexuelle. Un amant éconduit ? Scarlett avait vécu deux ans dans un couvent et n'était revenue que le mois dernier chez elle. Elle ne fréquentait personne en dehors du cadre familial.

Qui et pourquoi ? Deux questions sans réponse. Pas d'indice. Une impasse. Une odieuse impasse. Il avait envie de pleurer devant tant d'impuissance. Il n'était vraiment pas de taille pour cette affaire. Mais qui le serait ? Devant un tel mystère, il ne voyait qu'un homme capable de faire la lumière. Mais il devait en parler à la famille avant.

Ils étaient retournés dans le salon. Chacun à la même place que lorsque Abberline s'était présenté. En le voyant entrer dans la pièce, M. Collman leva la tête, plein d'espoir. L'inspecteur se sentit honteux. Il se sentit secouer négativement la tête. Il chercha un instant ses mots et annonça :

-L'affaire est très complexe. Je préfère demander l'avis d'une tierce personne.

-Allez chercher votre collègue, soupira le père, abattu.

-À dire vrai, la personne à qui je faisais référence ne fait pas ou plutôt plus partie de la police. C'est un détective privé. C'est le meilleur dans son domaine et...

-Quoi ? Scotland Yard est donc inapte à trouver le fou qui a fait ça ? bredouilla M. Collman.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, l'affaire est complexe. Je me retrouve face à de nombreuses difficultés.

-Seriez-vous un incapable ?

Le père se leva d'un bond.

-Je demande qu'on mène l'enquête sur la mort de ma fille et que m'envoie Scotland Yard ? Un gamin à peine plus vieux que mon fils et qui n'est même pas fichu de comprendre comment un assassin a pénétré chez moi !

Il saisit Abberline par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. La douleur et la colère déformaient ses traits, les rendant à peine humains.

-La vie de ma fille a donc si peu de valeur à vos yeux ? s'égosillait-il. Pourquoi ? Où étiez-vous, vous et vos semblables, pendant qu'on l'étranglait dans son lit ? - à chaque parole, il le secouait de toutes ses forces, empêchant le jeune homme de se défendre ou de se dégager. - A quoi servez-vous ? Qui fera justice ? Qui vengera la mort de ma fille ?

-Père !

-Harry !

Les deux cris avaient fusé en même temps et Aaron et Théodore jaillirent sur M. Collman et lui saisirent chacun un bras. Ils le tirèrent, libérant Abberline. Il se débattit à grands cris, ordonnant qu'on le lâcha. Il frappa même son frère, lui coupant la lèvre avec sa chevalière. Soudain, son corps s'affaissa et il se laissa tomber sur le sol, sanglotant. Laissant son fils et son frère abasourdis et l'inspecteur secoué.

Il était plus que temps de faire mander Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

><p>Plus d'un mois s'était écoulé et pourtant Ciel Phantomhive ressentait toujours la brûlure de la défaite et de l'humiliation dans la gorge. Pas même les tribulations du Prince Soma qui s'était invité pendant deux semaines chez lui en prétendant vouloir fêter Noël avec lui. Ni Lizzie et ses fanfreluches. Non plus ses serviteurs qui avaient failli détruire presque cinq fois le manoir. Non rien n'avait pu le détourner de l'issue de sa dernière affaire. Il revoyait encore le maudit sourire de Holmes tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Après tout le mal qu'il s'était donné – allant même jusqu'en prison avec Holmes – il avait échoué.<p>

Enfermé dans son bureau, l'adolescent ruminait encore ses sombres pensées. Il n'avait jamais encore essuyé d'échec. Il suffisait que ce détective débarque pour que tout aille de travers. La source du problème était évidente. C'était le 26 janvier. Cela faisait deux mois et une semaine qu'il avait reçu la lettre de la Reine pour qu'il enquête sur Sherlock Holmes. Deux mois et une semaine que l'homme l'énervait au plus haut point. Il en avait assez. Il fallait en finir. De plus, la Reine devait commencer à trouver le temps très long. Lui aussi d'ailleurs.

Sebastian lui avait résumé son entrevue avec le père de Holmes. Pas grand chose à en tirer. Mais le passé du personnage paraissait nettement moins nébuleux. Ils avaient trouvé le fil et l'avait suivi. Tout s'était éclaircit.

La famille venait d'anciens propriétaires terriens ruinés. Les parents s'étaient donc installés dans un quartier de Whitechapel ne pouvant s'offrir autre chose. En 1847, leur premier fils, Mycroft, était né. Puis Sherlock avait suivi sept ans plus tard. Rien de particulier à relever. Le père travaillait en usine. La mère arrondissait ses fins de mois en donnant des cours de musique. Elle avait été violoniste dans sa jeunesse, mais suite à un accident, elle avait une main paralysée. Elle avait dû renoncer à jouer elle-même. Visiblement, son fils cadet avait repris plus ou moins le flambeau puisque Sebastian l'avait vu avec un violon. Mycroft avait réussi à obtenir une bourse et était entré à l'université puis était devenu secrétaire. Sherlock n'avait jamais fini l'école. À treize ans, il s'était inséminé dans une enquête sur un meurtre perpétué près de chez lui. Enquête tenue par Lestrade et un certain Randall avait remarqué Ciel au passage. La police avait arrêté le mauvais coupable. Holmes avait rectifié cette erreur, mais l'assassin l'avait trouvé avant. Il avait tué la mère pour effrayer le fils, en vain. Il avait été arrêté et exécuté. Mais Wilberfoce avait chassé son fils de chez lui. Qui avait été recueilli par Lestrade qui le prit sous son aile. À l'âge de dix-neuf ans, Sherlock Holmes entrait à Scotland Yard.

Par contre, sur Mycroft Holmes, les recherches s'étaient montrées beaucoup moins fructueuses. À croire qu'on leur mettait des bâtons dans les roues, qu'on les ralentissait. Débutant comme simple secrétaire, il s'était entouré d'hommes puissants et était monté en grades. Il travaillait visiblement au gouvernement, mais son rôle restait flou. Cependant, il gagnait très bien sa vie et avait même ouvert son propre club, le Diogene's Club. Il avait un large réseau d'hommes d'influence, mais ne semblait pas particulièrement inquiétant de par lui-même.

Mais il s'égarait. Mycroft n'importait pas. C'était de son frère dont il avait été chargé.

Avec des gestes fébriles, il feuilleta les documents qui s'entassaient sur son bureau. Il relut l'un d'eux que l'écriture fine de Sebastian recouvrait. Même sa façon d'écrire était parfaite. N'étaient-ce pas les anges qui devaient représenter la perfection normalement ? Pourquoi un démon semblait l'atteindre plus aisément qu'eux ?

C'était un des rapports qu'il avait fait sur ses recherches sur Holmes. Rien d'intéressant. Ils avaient fait le tour, non ? Il le laissa retomber. Il se referma de lui-même quand il atterrit sur le bureau. Le garçon ferma les yeux.

Il avait tous les éléments en main. Que faire ? Devait-il ou non se débarrasser de Sherlock Holmes ? Il pourrait écrire sa biographie s'il lui en prenait l'envie. Mais que faire de toutes ces informations ?

_ Obtenez le plus d'informations possibles sur Sherlock Holmes découvrez toutes ses relations. Mais surtout est-il dangereux ? Si tel est le cas, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire. Si, par malheur, vous ne saurez pas prendre la décision qui s'impose en raison de doutes, contactez un de mes majordomes, MM. Brown, Grey et Phipps. Ils sauront vous guider avec efficacité et sagesse si besoin est. _

Voilà, tels étaient les mots exacts de la lettre de sa Majesté. Il se refusait à demander de l'aide aux majordomes royaux. Il ne les aimait pas. Eux non plus. Mais aussi par fierté. C'était son affaire, à lui de prendre les décisions. Holmes était-il dangereux ?

_Obtenez le plus d'informations possibles sur Sherlock Holmes _

Fait. Il avait sa vie sous les yeux.

_ Découvrez toutes ses relations._

Il avait la liste de tous ses clients. Sebastian avait fait du bon travail en fouillant l'appartement du détective. Il avait retrouvé sa famille. Il y avait le docteur Watson. Des membres de la police – Abberline en première ligne. Le démon avait aussi déniché ses indics, dont un certain Maléfactor. Lau lui avait brièvement raconté qu'il recueillait les enfants perdus et abandonnés pour en faire des voleurs et des escrocs. Il gouvernait le quartier de Whitechapel, indépendamment du chinois ou de la famille Ferro. Cela devait lui faire un sacré réseau de criminels.

_ Mais surtout est-il dangereux ? Si tel est le cas, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire._

L'était-il ? Telle était la question qui hantait l'esprit de Ciel en cet instant. Holmes avait les moyens de l'être dangereux. Mais en était-il capable moralement ? Difficile à dire. Il avait trouvé le personnage arrogant, sûr de lui. Il était joueur, dirait-il. L'affaire Kerrington l'avait prouvé. Il avait pris cette enquête comme un jeu servant à prouver qu'il était le meilleur. La punition du criminel ? Il l'avait laissée à Abberline. Il ne s'était pas inquiété de la suite.

L'assassin était mort d'ailleurs. Retrouvé le lendemain matin pendu dans sa cellule. Scotland Yard n'avait pas insisté. Mais le jeune comte n'avait pu s'empêcher de se questionner sur ce suicide. Un décès si pratique en vérité. Il tombait trop à pic.

Le soir de son arrestation, Pears avait demandé une réduction de peine en échange d'informations sur les commanditaires du meurtre du duc. Randall avait prétendu réfléchir à la proposition. Mais Ciel devinait que c'était tout vu. Le tueur lui offrait une occasion en or de piéger définitivement les Ferro et faire tomber leur réseau. Une trop belle occasion. Ce n'était pas logique que Pears se soit tué quelques heures plus tard. On l'avait réduit au silence. Comment était-on rentré dans la Tour de Londres ? Comment l'avait-on tué sans que personne ne voit ou n'entende rien ? Des questions sans réponses.

Visiblement, Holmes n'avait pas enquêté sur cette mort. Il ne s'intéressait donc pas aux suites de ses affaires. Vu le comportement qu'il avait adopté quand il, était au sein du Yard, la justice ne le transcendait pas. Quelle était alors sa motivation ? Le jeu. Les devinettes. Ce ne pouvait être que ça. Il s'amusait à résoudre les enquêtes comme d'autres jouaient aux cartes.

Ciel savait ce qui le poussait à enquêter : son devoir envers la Reine et sa soif de vengeance envers l'assassin de ses parents. Ses motivations paraissaient parfaitement saines et droites à côté de celles de Holmes. Mais cela le rendait-il dangereux pour autant ? Jusqu'où était-il capable d'aller pour « jouer » ? Que faisait-il, qui devenait-il quand il s'ennuyait ? Pourrait-il un jour franchir la ligne qu'il avait si souvent frôlée ? Tout était là. Derrière le visage du généralissime détective, qui y avait-il ? Le détective ? Un justicier ? Un criminel ?

_ -Encore un détour derrière les barreaux. À ce demander ce que tu comptes faire de ta vie au final. Détective ou criminel. Tu sembles bien parti pour les deux. _

Cette question Mycroft Holmes lui-même semblait se la poser. Même derrière un apparent dédain, il avait eu l'air sérieux en lâchant cette phrase. Jusqu'à quel point connaissait-il son frère ? Leur mère avait été tué parce qu'un tueur qu'il poursuivait l'avait repéré. Holmes poursuivait les enquêtes comme si c'était normal. Avait-il été touché par la mort de Rose Holmes et si oui à quel point ? Son aîné faisait-il allusion à cela quand il était venu le chercher en prison ? D'ailleurs, que faisait-il ici ? Leur père avait renié et refusé de reprendre contact avec son fils. Mais Mycroft payait la caution de son cadet et venait le chercher en personne. Gardaient-ils contact régulièrement ?

Ciel se frotta les yeux. Il fatiguait à une vitesse alarmante. Cette affaire allait le tuer. Devait-il ou pas éliminer Sherlock Holmes ?

Il sursauta. On frappait à la prote. Trois coups parfaitement réguliers. Sebastian. Il marmonna un « entre ». Son majordome apparut dans le quart de seconde avec un plateau. Sans détours, Ciel le questionna :

-Penses-tu que Holmes est dangereux ?

-Qu'entendez-vous par dangereux, monsieur ? demanda Sebastian en versant le thé.

-Par exemple avec ses relations, ou son intelligence. Pourrait-il s'en servir pour commettre des crimes ou contre la couronne ? Ce genre de choses.

Le démon déposa sa tasse sur le bureau. Ciel n'y toucha pas. Il ne la regarda même pas. Son attention restait fixée sur son serviteur. Enfin, ce dernier reprit la parole :

-Il en a les capacités et les moyens, cela ne fait aucun doute.

-Mais le fera t-il ?

-Il a besoin des enquêtes. Il a besoin de réfléchir. Il semble détester la passivité plus qu'autre chose. Il craint l'ennui. S'en est presque une phobie.

-Tu crois qu'il pourrait commettre un crime par ennui ?

-Je ne saurais dire. Ce qui est le plus à craindre, à mon avis, c'est s'il rencontre un adversaire à sa hauteur. Un duel d'une telle ampleur pourrait faire de nombreux dégâts. Et je doute qu'il se souciasse des répercutions.

-Surtout si l'autre est un criminel de grande envergure. Cela pourrait-il arriver ?

-Deux hommes avec de telles capacités qui se rencontreraient et s'affronteraient...

Sebastian s'arrêta, parut réfléchir.

-Il existe très peu de personnes qui peuvent atteindre un tel niveau, poursuivit-il, songeur. Déjà que Holmes et vous, vous vous retrouvez face à face est un hasard du destin incroyable. De toute ma longue vie, je n'avait rien vu de tel. Alors, un troisième personnage, un criminel de haut niveau en plus ? Très peu probable, mais possible.

-Très peu probable, répéta Ciel à voix basse.

Il baissa les yeux sur sa tasse. Son thé rougeâtre lui renvoya son image. Il y plongea un moment son regard et son esprit dans ses pensées.

-Très peu probable, fit-il une nouvelle fois avant de boire une gorgée. Tout cela demande réflexion.

* * *

><p>Les cartons avaient quitté l'appartement. Le 221b Baker Street paraissait si vide. Il fallait avouer que les cartons n'avaient pas été les seuls à quitter les lieux. L'un des locataires s'apprêtait à passer la porte pour la dernière fois en tant qu'habitant.<p>

Le docteur Watson prit son chapeau du porte-manteau et le mit. Cela faisait bizarre. Dix ans. Dix ans de collocation. Dix ans d'amitié. Dix ans d'enquêtes. Plus rien ne serait plus pareil. Oh, il continuerait de voir régulièrement Holmes. Il semblait impossible de se débarrasser de lui de toute façon. Mais ils n'habiteraient plus ensembles. Il le verrait moins. Il ne suivrait plus autant ses enquêtes. Bien qu'il adorait son métier de médecin, il avait aimé aussi jouer les détectives aux côtés d'un personnage tel que Sherlock Holmes. Non, plus rien en serait plus pareil.

Demain, il épouserait Mary Morstan. Aujourd'hui, il emménageait dans sa nouvelle maison là où sa femme le rejoindrait après les noces. Il y avait ouvert un nouveau cabinet et fermé celui qu'il tenait ici. Même si des patients lui avaient promis de venir le consulter, il savait qu'il ne les reverrait pas tous et que de nouveaux allaient faire leur apparition. Même professionnellement, le changement serait radical. Il se demanda comment il allait pouvoir s'adapter à vivre avec Mary après avoir subi Holmes durant dix années. Le détective serait sans doute le pire colocataire qu'il n'aurait jamais eu. Il rit à cette pensée. Il avait survécu à la guerre puis à Holmes, le mariage et la fondation d'une famille serait un jeu d'enfants pour lui.

Il se retourna et fixa le dos d'un fauteuil. De l'autre côté, Holmes boudait. Il avait l'habitude. L'homme, qui se disait insensible aux contacts humains et se prétendait solitaire endurci, avait du mal à accepter le fait qu'il allait se retrouver tout seul. Que son meilleur et unique ami préférait la compagnie d'une femme à la sienne. Watson soupira. Il avait beau d'être d'une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne, il se comportait vraiment comme un enfant gâté parfois. Le docteur fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à franchir le seuil. Il ferma les yeux. Non, il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Il tourna pour la troisième fois sur lui-même et s'avança à grands pas vers Holmes.

En l'entendant arriver, Sherlock se plongea dans le premier livre qui lui tomba sous la main. Watson contourna le fauteuil et lui fit face.

-Holmes, je m'en vais.

Le détective imita un sursaut et jeta un regard surpris à son ancien colocataire.

-Oh, Watson, je ne vous avais pas entendu, mentit-il. J'étais tellement plongé dans ce fabuleux livre. Vous savez ce que c'est ?

-Alors, première précision, fit le docteur d'une voix à la fois lasse et amusée. Vous tenez votre roman à l'envers. Et seconde précision, il s'agit de _Roméo et Juliette_. Je ne vous savais pas fleur bleue.

Mais Holmes ne se démonta pas pour autant et poursuivit :

-Primo, lire à l'envers peut servir dans de nombreuses situations, mon ami. Donc, il s'agit d'un simple entraînement. Secundo, c'est un classique. Personne ne peut décemment passer à côté. Tertio, sachez que je trouve la fin très comique.

-Pour le tertio, je vous crois. Quant au reste, je trouve lamentable que vous préférez faire croire que vous vous intéressez à Shakespeare plutôt que d'avoir le courage de me dire au revoir.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas intéressé par une consultation chez un psychologue. De plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi il me faudrait du courage pour vous voir déménager. Vous restez à Londres, vous n'allez pas vivre à l'autre bout du monde ni êtes condamné à mort. Je vous reverrai bien assez tôt.

-Ce ne sera plus pareil. Je n'habiterai plus avec vous. Je ne serai plus autant disponible. Vous serez seul ici. Enfin avec Mme Hudson.

-Il est vrai que la perspective de rester seul avec Mme Hudson est assez angoissante, mais je pense que je devrai m'en sortir.

Watson soupira. Son ami n'avait pas daigné lever le nez de son livre qu'il tenait toujours à l'envers.

-Soyez sérieux cinq minutes, je vous prie. Je m'inquiète pour vous.

-Pourquoi ? Vous craignez que je ne puisse pas me faire mon thé tout seul ?

-Vous savez bien que non. Je crains à cause de...

-Je contrôle la situation, le coupa sèchement Holmes.

-Vous ne contrôlez rien, le contredit le médecin.

-Juste besoin de m'occuper l'esprit. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu d'affaire. Depuis Kerrington.

-Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Et l'escarboucle bleue ? Le ruban moucheté ? La ligue des rouquins ? Et...

-Des menus fretins. Rien à voir avec une vraie affaire.

-Depuis le début de votre carrière, vous en êtes à plus d'un milliers d'affaires. N'avez-vous jamais pensé à lever le pied ?

-Non. Je ne supporte pas l'inertie neurologique. Donnez-moi des énigmes, des problèmes, des criminels intelligents et là je serai serein.

-Je ne peux souvent m'empêcher de me soucier de votre santé, Holmes. Rappelez-vous votre surmenage en 1887.

-Petite faiblesse de parcours. Ça n'arrivera plus, trancha Holmes en chassant l'objection d'un mouvement de main. Vous savez quoi, Watson ?

-Non.

-J'ai l'impression que c'est vous qui ne voulez pas déménager.

-Quoi ? Mais où êtes-vous donc aller chercher cela ? Je vais me marier et j'en suis heureux. Je ne peux rester ici. C'est mieux pour moi et surtout pour mes patients qui n'auront plus à vous supporter. Sans parler de Mary.

-C'est vous qui trainez encore ici et qui bavardez de sujets inintéressants.

Le docteur souffla. Il resserra son manteau autour de lui et saisit sa canne. Il amorça un geste pour partir.

-Et vous savez pourquoi ? le retint la voix du détective. Parce que vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi. Ou plutôt de l'adrénaline fournie par mes enquêtes.

-Je crains de ne pas saisir ce que vous me racontez.

-Vous saisissez parfaitement, Watson. La guerre vous a rendu accros au danger. Le risque vous a tellement manqué quand vous en êtes revenu que vous vous êtes plongé dans le jeu pour tenter de le retrouver. Si vous vous en êtes sortis, c'est uniquement grâce à l'excitation que mes enquêtes vous donnaient.

-Je ne vous permets pas...

-Je me permettrais tout seul. Surtout que vous savez à quel point j'ai raison.

-Il vaut mieux que je quitte cet endroit avant que l'on ne s'étripe.

Tandis qu'il franchissait la porte, il entendit Holmes marmonner : « Oh, pauvre Marie ! Quelle surprise quand elle va découvrir les revenus du ménage disparus dans les dettes de jeu. » Il ne put répondre à la provocation car le téléphone sonna.

Les yeux soudain brillants, Holmes balança son livre et se jeta sur le combiné.

-Sherlock Holmes, répondit-il.

-Bonjour, c'est Abberline. J'ai besoin de votre assistance sur une enquête, annonça la voix étouffée de l'inspecteur à l'autre bout du fil.

-Quel genre d'enquête ? Je suis très pris en ce moment.

-Une jeune fille a été tué dans sa chambre durant la nuit. Étranglée. Aucun indice n'a été trouvé, aucune trace d'infraction et le meurtre s'est déroulé dans une pièce close de l'intérieur. Ai-je besoin de préciser que personne n'a rien vu, rien entendu ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Elle pourrait se révéler intéressante. Donnez-moi l'adresse.

-Drurry Lane.

-J'arrive.

-Est-ce que votre ami, M. Watson, est ici ? On aurait aussi besoin qu'un médecin examine le corps.

-Il est dans l'escalier. Il espionne certainement notre conversation. Donc, il viendra aussi. À tout de suite.

Sans attendre la réponse de l'inspecteur, il raccrocha. D'un bond dansant, il s'extirpa de son fauteuil et fit quelques sauts dans le salon. Une nouvelle enquête ! Il adorait ce sentiment qui l'envahissait quand il en commençait une. Pire qu'un enfant qui apprend que Noël était avancé. Il se jeta sur le porte-manteau et s'élança hors de son appartement.

-Watson, il y a eu meurtre ! C'est génial ! Direction Drurry Lane !


	13. Le Détective aux Noces 2

**Chapitre 4 : Le Détective aux Noces (2/3)**

-Alors, qui a passé l'arme à gauche ? demanda Holmes à peine entré.

Les regards plein d'espoir tournés vers lui s'assombrirent. Certains devinrent même meurtriers. Abberline baissa les yeux, honteux. Watson se contenta de fusiller son ami des yeux. Essayant d'ignorer les visages choqués des Collman, le policier emmena Holmes et Watson à l'étage. Une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés, il prit la parole :

-Ne pouvez-vous pas faire preuve d'un peu de respect ou de compassion ? Ils ont perdu un être cher.

-Cela ne me dit toujours pas qui est mort, ni les circonstances, répondit sèchement le détective.

-Elle s'appelait Scarlett Collman. Elle était la fille cadette de la famille. Elle a été étranglé cette nuit. Meurtre en chambre close. Je ne suis parvenu à trouver aucun indice. Personne ne semble être entré ou sorti que ce soit dans la chambre ou la maison.

-Où sont les clés ?

-Dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. J'ai vérifié.

-Vous êtes sûr que personne n'est entré ?

-Pas de trace d'effractions, personne n'a rien vu, rien entendu. Pas même le chien.

-Comme c'est pratique. Le reste de la famille ?

-Tous au lit.

-Vous avez l'heure précise de la mort ?

-Non. J'espérais que le docteur Watson puisse nous en faire une estimation.

-Dans ce cas, comment pouvez-vous être sûr que tout le monde dormait au moment du meurtre ?

Abberline resta sans voix. Holmes reprit.

-Non ? Alors, cessez d'avancer des théories sans fondement, donc fausses. Peut-être deviendrez-vous alors un bon inspecteur.

-Mais s'ils étaient réveillés, ils auraient entendu quelque chose, intervint Watson.

-Elle a été étranglé. Avez-vous déjà essayé de crier tandis qu'on vous étranglait ? Ce n'est pas facile, croyez-moi.

-C'est là, indiqua Abberline devant la chambre.

Il ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser passer le détective et le docteur. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent alors vers le corps. Watson commença à l'examiner, tandis que Holmes observait au dessus de son épaule. John regarda attentivement la gorge rougie, toucha les cervicales. Le policier l'entendit marmonner à propos de la nuque brisée. Ensuite, il fit jouer les doigts et les bras, afin de vérifier la rigidité cadavérique. Il s'écarta, laissant la place à son colocataire.

-Elle est morte depuis environ dix ou douze heures. Mais pas étranglée. On lui a brisé la nuque. Enfin, on l'a étranglé, mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'a tuée. Étrangement, la cassure est très nette. Ce n'est pas un accident dû à la lutte ou quoi que ce soit. C'était volontaire et calculé.

-En ce cas, pourquoi l'assassin l'a t-il étranglée ?

-Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. Mais je présume que Holmes trouvera la réponse.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers leur compagnon qui manipulait le corps. Telle une poupée désarticulée, il faisait jouer la tête sur les épaules afin de mieux évaluer les cervicales. Abberline se détourna du spectacle, mal à l'aise. Holmes laissa le corps retomber sur le matelas. Il sortit sa loupe et examina les traces de strangulation. Il regarda ensuite les mains de Scarlett, plus particulièrement ses ongles. Avec une pince à épiler, il en extra quelque chose. Il sourit et poursuivit sans rien dire. Il tourna et retourna le cadavre sans rien trouver de plus. Il se releva.

-Une corde.

-Quoi ? se retourna Abberline.

-L'arme du crime est une corde, répéta le détective. L'assassin l'a étranglée avec, mais dans un mouvement trop fort il lui a brisé la nuque. Il ne s'en est pas rendu compte tout de suite et a continué encore quelques instants. D'où le fait que certaines blessures sont post-mortem. Il y avait encore des fil de corde sous les ongles. Elle a tenté de desserrer la corde. Un réflexe logique. Inutile, mais logique.

-Je n'ai pas retrouvé de corde.

-Évidemment ! Il n'allait pas laisser une telle preuve trainer. Il s'en est sûrement débarrassé à l'heure qu'il est.

-Alors, il n'y a aucune preuve, soupira l'inspecteur, abattu.

-J'en trouverai d'autres. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Le crime parfait n'existe pas. On laisse toujours des traces derrière soi. Maintenant, la seconde énigme : comment est-il entré et sorti.

Il passa les murs au crible. Les caressa du bout des doigts, les poussa, observa le moindre défaut à la loupe. Il passa ensuite au plancher. Il suivit le même manège et alla même jusqu'à soulever quelques planches. Mais il n'y avait rien en dessous à part le plafond de l'étage inférieur. Il grogna contre la mauvaise qualité du bois quand un morceau lui resta dans la main. Il examina la fenêtre, tenta de l'ouvrir. Il essaya la force. Puis il voulut la crocheter sans succès. Il testa les carreaux, mais il restèrent parfaitement en place et n'avaient pas le moindre petit trou. Il leva les yeux au plafond. Il monta sur une chaise et le tripota, le martyrisa. Il n'obtint pas plus de résultat qu'avant. Il fouilla le placard, mais rien de ce côté là non plus. Du moins qui avait un rapport avec l'enquête.

Scarlett avait été une gourmande invétérée visiblement. Holmes trouva pas moins de deux kilos de friandises cachés dans ses jupons et chemises. Elle aurait pu ouvrir une boutique. Mais cela n'expliquait pas comment l'assassin était pas, ni pourquoi on l'avait tuée. Qui tuerait une jeune fille voleuse de bonbons ?

Mâchonnant une sucette Funtom, Holmes fit un nouveau tour de la chambre. Sous le regard outré des deux autres hommes, il prétendit que le fait d'avoir pioché dans les réserves de Scarlett ne dérangeait nullement l'adolescente. Il s'arrêta au niveau du lit et grimpa dessus. Il ne se soucia aucunement du corps qui roulait à ses pieds et fixait son attention sur une bouche d'aération. Elle se trouvait à plus de deux mètres du sol et à une dizaine de centimètres du plafond. Il passa la main dedans. Elle n'était pas grande. Sherlock ne put faire entrer son poignet, trop étroite. Il monta en équilibre précaire sur les montants du lit. Ils grincèrent sous son poids. S'appuyant contre le mur, il regarda dans l'ouverture. Le visage neutre, il descendit de son perchoir et quitta la chambre.

Watson et Abberline le suivirent. Pas bien loin. Il s'était contenté de pénétrer dans la pièce voisine, celle où aboutissait la bouche d'aération. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de petit salon. Il était vide et froid. Abandonné depuis longtemps. La poussière s'accumulait sur le montant de la fenêtre et sur le plancher. Seul un vieux tapis décoloré semblait avoir échappé à la saleté du temps. Holmes se pencha et le regarda. Peut-être avait-il été laissé là car on ne savait où le mettre. Après être resté un bon quart d'heure au dessus du tapis, Holmes se releva et déclara avoir terminé.

-Vous savez qui est le coupable ? s'étonna Abberline.

-Non, il me manque encore des éléments. Je vais devoir fouiller toute la maison et interroger tout le monde.

-Je l'ai déjà fait. J'ai pris des notes. Vous voulez les voir ?

-Vu votre talent pour les interrogatoires et votre sens de perspicacité, je préfère tout recommencer depuis le début.

Sans attendre personne, Holmes tourna les talons et s'en alla. Ils l'entendirent descendre les escaliers.

Penaud, Abberline baissait la tête. Il savait qu'il n'avait ni le talent ni l'intelligence de Sherlock Holmes, mais il avait espéré qu'il s'était amélioré, qu'il devenait bon. Il avait l'impression de faire du sur place et de n'être qu'un imbécile par mi tant d'autre. Pourquoi ne voyait-il pas ce que Holmes voyait ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à suivre ses méthodes et raisonnements ? Ce ne devait pas être sorcier pourtant ! Cela faisait des années qu'il suivait et observait Holmes, mais il lui semblait n'avoir toujours pas compris comment il fonctionnait. Et il faisait toujours les mêmes erreurs. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu l'idée de regarder les ongles de Scarlett par lui-même ? C'était tellement évident ! Elle s'était débattue et avait dû se défendre ou essayer. Elle aurait pu griffer son assassin ou autre. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Était-il idiot ou incompétent ? Aux côtés de son modèle, il lui semblait être les deux.

Il sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit Watson lui sourire gentiment.

-Ne prenez pas garde à ses paroles, fit-il doucement. Il peut se montrer agressif. Dire des choses blessantes. Mais...

Il eut un instant d'hésitation.

-Ce n'est pas voulu ? proposa le jeune inspecteur. Vous voulez me faire croire qu'il ne me prend vraiment pas pour un idiot ?

-Disons qu'il ne se rend pas compte. Il ne saisit pas la portée de ses paroles. Il ne réfléchit pas avoir de parler. Il crache ses mots et c'est tout. Les premiers qui lui passent par la tête. Il est impulsif.

-Mais le résultat reste le même. Je suis un bon à rien.

-Non. C'est juste que Holmes n'est pas comme vous et moi. Il refuse de se mettre à notre niveau. Il est un peu hors du monde. Vous savez ce qu'on dit ? Les fous pensent que ce sont les autres qui sont fous. Holmes, c'est pareil. Il croit que le problème vient de nous et pas de lui. Il dit des propos méchants, blessants. Souvent. Mais il ne se rend pas compte de l'effet qu'ils font. Parce que lui ne ressent pas les choses comme nous.

-Qu'importe. On ferait mieux de le rejoindre avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer par la famille. Le père, surtout, est déjà suffisamment sur les nerfs.

À cette idée, Watson éclata de rire. Ils sortirent tous deux de la pièce inoccupée et prirent la direction des escaliers. Tandis qu'ils descendirent, Abberline entendit le docteur lui souffler :

-Au fond, je crois qu'il vous aime bien.

Quand ils arrivèrent au salon, Holmes n'était déjà plus là. M. Collman non plus. Le reste de la famille n'avait pas bougé. Depuis ce matin, ils occupaient les mêmes places. Leur expression restait presque la même. Cette observation fit froid dans le dos au policier. Il avait l'impression que le temps s'était figé. La mort de Scarlett avait enlevé la vie aux membres de cette maison. Même le chien de garde devant la maison n'avait pas émis le moindre son. Son regard fixait le jardin, l'air malheureux. S'il ne clignait pas des yeux de temps à autre, on aurait cru une statue. La famille était dans le même cas de figure. Mme Collman avait séchait ses larmes et se réfugiait dans un silence vide.

-Où sont MM. Holmes et Collman ? demanda Abberline.

-Votre ami détective est parti interroger mon fils, répondit Oscar Collman.

-Parfait.

Il ne savait quoi faire en attendant. Il resta un moment au milieu de la pièce, les bras ballants. Puis il remarqua que quelqu'un d'autre manquait. La grand-mère de Scarlett.

-Où est passé votre épouse ?

-Susan est partie faire du thé.

-Cela fait longtemps qu'elle est aux cuisines, fit remarquer Violet, les mains agrippées à la manche de son jeune époux.

-C'est vrai, admit le senior.

Il eut un frisson dans la pièce. Enfin, la bru reprit, émettant l'hypothèse qui hantait les esprits.

-Vous croyez que l'assassin est encore dans la maison ?

Aussitôt, les hommes se levèrent. Abberline et Watson se précipitèrent en direction des cuisines, suivi par les trois autres. Le policier et le docteur eurent le réflexe de sortir leurs armes avant d'arriver à destination. Ils poussèrent la porte et trouvèrent la cuisine vide. Une théière reposait sur le poêle. Mais en s'approchant, ils remarquèrent qu'elle était vide. Mécaniquement, Watson la retira du feu. Elle était chaude. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle était dessus.

Un cri étranglé leur parvint. Le policier reconnut la voix de Théodore Collman. Cela venait d'une pièce un peu plus loin. « La salle de bain » souffla Aaron. Ils se jetèrent hors de la cuisine. La salle de bain était au fond du couloir. La pièce était sombre, mais la silhouette juvénile du jeune homme se découpait distinctement dans l'encadré de la porte. Tremblant des pieds à la tête, il fixait quelque chose droit devant lui. Doucement, Abberline le poussa et entra dans la pièce. Il eut lui-même un mouvement de recul et se signa.

Dans la baignoire reposait le corps de Susan Collman. La veille dame avait un visage calme et blême, comme du marbre. Au fond de la baignoire, du sang noir et épais s'agglutinaient. Les poignets de la morte avait été soigneusement sectionné. Un _goodbye_ sanguinolent et tremblant ornait le mur au dessus de sa tête.

-Suicide ? souffla une voix près de son oreille.

L'inspecteur fit un bond. Il se retourna la main sur le coeur. Holmes était juste derrière lui, venant visiblement d'arriver. Il avait sûrement entendu le cri de Théodore. Il dépassa Abberline et se pointa devant la baignoire. Il passa un doigt sur l'inscription, observa les lettres. Elles lui paraissaient bizarrement formées. Il se pencha sur le corps, examina les blessures au poignet. La peau était encore chaude. La mort remontait à quelques minutes. L'inspecteur s'avança près de lui et lui demanda s'il avait trouvé quelque chose. Le détective avait l'air pensif, presque absent. Enfin, lentement, il répondit à voix basse :

-L'affaire est encore plus complexe que je ne l'imaginais. Nous avons un deuxième meurtre. Mais ni assassin, ni indice, ni mobile.

-Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que ce soit bien un meurtre ? le questionna Abberline.

-Regardez les plaies aux poignets. Trop nettes, trop profondes. Et comment aurait-elle pu se blesser autant aux deux poignets ? Un seul, c'est possible. Mais le second avec le premier blessé et les nerfs tranchés. Impossible.

-On a donc maquillé ce meurtre en suicide. Mais pourquoi l'avoir tuée ?

-Je l'ignore encore. Peut-être pour la même raison qu'on a assassiné la jeune fille. Ou parce qu'elle connaissait le tueur et il l'a donc faite taire.

Tremblant, mais digne, Oscar Collman s'approcha de sa femme et lui ferma les yeux avant de baiser son front. Ses fils semblaient pétrifié, comme frappés par la foudre. Le plus jeune s'était effondré sur le sol comme une marionnette à qui l'on avait coupé les fils. L'aîné s'était accroché au mur et marmonnait « Ma petite fille et maintenant ma mère ». Le regard du jeune Théodore était perdu dans le vide, comme dans un autre monde.

L'inspecteur se sentait. Dans quelle famille maudite était-il tombé ? Un autre assassinat se préparait-il dans l'ombre ? Où se cachait le meurtrier ? Des policiers entouraient la maison. Personne ne pouvait entrer ni sortir sans son autorisation. Le tueur était à l'intérieur. Mais où ? S'était-il dissimulé dans la cuisine et ainsi Susan l'avait-elle surpris ? Ou faisait-il parti des Collman ? Il allait devoir à nouveau interroger tous les membre de la famille. Le regard que lui jeta Holmes lui souffla qu'il en était venu aux mêmes conclusions.

Déjà, Harry Collman pouvait être écarté pour la mort de sa mère puisqu'il se trouvait avec Holmes à ce moment-là. À moins qu'elle ne soit partie avant que le détective ne descende.

-Quand Mme Collman est-elle partie faire du thé ? demanda t-il à la cantonade.

-Il y a un quart d'heure, pas plus. Quelques minutes avant que M. Holmes n'arrive puis vous et le docteur, répondit Oscar, toujours penché sur son épouse.

Finalement, Harry aurait pu commettre également le meurtre.

-Tout le monde retourne dans le salon, ordonna Sherlock.

* * *

><p>« Gouverner, c'est mettre vos sujets hors d'état de vous nuire et même d'y penser »<p>

Sebastian n'était pas souvent d'accord avec les humains. Il trouvait leur jugement trop artificiel, trop limité. Surtout dans le temps. Ils ne voyaient pas assez loin. Il fallait avouer que leur vie était si limitée. Un éclair dans l'existence du démon. Il en avait rencontré un grand nombre. Leurs visages et âmes se mêlaient dans sa mémoire jusqu'à disparaître. Rares étaient ceux qui l'avaient profondément marqué. L'homme se devait être exceptionnel pour encombrer la mémoire du diable déjà trop pleine. Un désavantage d'une vie vieille de plusieurs siècles. Il avait vu tant de changements et tant de personnages que tout lui semblait terne, sans intérêt, vide de sens. L'ennui était son fardeau, son enfer. Il devait bien payer pour ses innombrables péchés, non ?

Mais, parfois, rarement, il croisait des êtres d'exception. Des personnes qui marqueraient ou pas leur histoire, mais qui se graveront dans les souvenirs de Sebastian au fer rouge. C'était le cas de Nicolas Machiavel. Cet homme s'était montré visionnaire. Un homme intelligent, réaliste, malin. Sebastian avait appris beaucoup de la nature et la politique humaine grâce à lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre les idées du penseur italien. Qu'importait les états ou les époques, les hommes fonctionnaient tous pareil et se gouvernaient de la même façon.

La politique était comme la guerre. Ce n'était pas le plus fort qui l'emportait, mais le meilleur stratège. Alexandre le Grand l'avait parfaitement prouvé à la Bataille de Gaugamèles contre le roi perse Darius III. Il avait vaincu son ennemi avec seulement quarante-cinq milles hommes. Les perses étaient trois cent milles. Ou encore le siège d'Alésia qui avait vu la victoire éclatante de Jules César et de sa petite douzaine de légions face aux quatre cent milles gaulois. Quoique le romain avait exagéré selon les rumeurs. Mais c'était sa stratégie qui l'avait quand même emporté.

Oui, l'être humain pouvait se montrer autant stupide que brillant. Mais le démon conduisait aujourd'hui une autre sorte de guerre. Sa mission : neutraliser Holmes. Son maître devait enfin reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Quelle meilleure stratégie que d'isoler le détective ? Sans allié, il se retrouverait seul et démuni désarmé. Il n'aurait plus qu'à ployer l'échine. Même si Sebastian doutait que Holmes sache le faire.

La nuit tombait lentement et le brouillard londonien se levait. Ordre naturel des choses dans ce pays. Enveloppé dans son long manteau noir, le majordome arpentait les rues de Whitechapel tel un roi dans son royaume. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de chercher. Sa proie le chasserait bien toute seule. Il suffirait juste d'échanger les rôles. Un jeu d'enfant.

Il passa devant Miller's Court et sourit. Il se demanda si les traces de son combat contre Grell Sutcliff étaient encore présentes. Il ferait bien un petit détour par là une fois sa mission terminée.

Il avait à peine passait la rue qu'il sentit une présence près de lui. Sa proie venait à lui. Il marcha encore un peu, mais visiblement Maléfactor n'osait s'approcher d'avantage. Vu comment s'était déroulé leur précédent entretien, il le comprenait. Il se décida donc à engager la conversation.

-Bonsoir, je vois que vous vous souvenez de moi.

Il s'arrêta près d'un pont et se retourna. La maigre et longue silhouette du voleur restait dans l'ombre d'un mur. Il vit un vieux pistolet dans sa main gauche. La droite était armée du même couteau que la dernière fois.

-Vous venez donc pas me saluer ? rit le démon.

Les relents de peur et de haine qui se dégageait de Maléfactor l'enivraient. Quel délice ! L'excitation montait en lui. Il s'en régalait d'avance. La voix agressive et vulgaire de sa proie s'éleva, sèche :

-M'approche pas, le monstre !

-Vous vous étiez montré plus chaleureux lors de notre dernière rencontre, mon cher.

Le visage sombre et agressif de Maléfactor sortit de l'ombre. Ses yeux noirs et perçants fixèrent Sebastian.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je n'ai pas vu Holmes depuis presque un an. Pas d'nouvelles fraiches pour toi, charognard. Bon débarras.

-En parlant de débarras, c'est justement mon but. Me débarrasser de Sherlock Holmes.

Un tic nerveux agita les traits du criminel.

-Vous vous demandez pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ? Disons qu'il gêne dans certaines sphères.

-J'suppose que ces sphères sont hors d'ma portée. Alors, tu te pointes chez moi ?

-Je vais avoir besoin de votre participation. Cela ne durera pas longtemps. En quelques minutes – que dis-je ? Secondes ! – j'aurai fini et vous ne me reverrez plus.

-C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

-Je ne mens jamais, confirma Sebastian avec un sourire carnassier. Imaginez : plus jamais mon ombre ne reviendra fouler de vos augustes pavés de l'East End.

-J'imagine bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le rictus du démon s'élargit. Un frisson de peur et de méfiance parcourut l'échine de Maléfactor. Cet homme semblait encore plus dangereux. Plus dangereux qu'il ne le fut jamais. Une aura sombre et glacial envahissait la rue, provenant de sa silhouette longiligne. Trop fine, trop élégante pour être vraie. Trop de puissance et de mal se dégageaient de lui. _Il est pas humain, ce type_, lui souffla une voix dans sa tête.

Ce fut sa dernière pensée. Il ne sentit rien. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Tandis que son cou tranché détachait sa tête de son corps, il n'avait pas encore compris qu'il venait de mourir. Même s'il se voyait tomber sur le sol, alors qu'il restait en l'air. Il cligna des yeux puis les ténèbres.

Sebastian observa un bref instant le corps étêté de Maléfactor. Il tenait encore son crâne par les cheveux. Il hésita vaguement. Devait-il se donner la peine de dissimuler le cadavre ou pas ? Finalement, il opta pour un compromis. Il jeta le macchabée dans le fleuve, la tête suivi. Très vite, ils étaient hors de sa vue. Mais l'odeur de la mort et du sang emplissait l'ai plus fortement que jamais. Il s'en remplit les poumons. C'était son moment favori. Il vérifia qu'il n'avait aucune tache. Rien. Pas une goutte de sang. Parfait. Voilà un crime propre et parfait.

Il se lécha les lèvres avec délectation. Il adorait ce métier. Être Sebastian Michaelis était très distrayant. Ciel Phantomhive aurait droit à une place de choix dans sa mémoire une fois leur contrat terminé.

Aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, il s'éloigna. Plus rien ne subsistait de ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Un homme venait de mourir, laissant les jeunes voleurs et coup-jarrets du quartier sans guide ni protecteur. Tout ce qui restait à présent de Maléfactor étaient son pistolet rouillé et son long couteau effilé. Tous deux reposaient, abandonnés, sur les pavés, loin de leur propriétaire. Ils en trouveront un nouveau très vite. Dans un moins d'une heure, quelqu'un les aurait ramassés. Tout allait et venait si vite à Whitechapel.

Dans un recoin de la rue, dissimulé dans les ombres, un homme tamponna son registre. _Dossier complet. _Il redressa ses lunettes et partit à son tour. Il avait terminé enfin sa journée de travail.

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout de la ville, une autre vie arrivait à sa fin.

* * *

><p>Abberline relut ses notes. Les interrogatoires étaient terminés et il n'était pas plus avancé. Chaque personne s'était retrouvé seule pendant plusieurs minutes en me^me temps que Susan Collman. Les plus longs avaient été Théodore, Oscar et Violet. Qui pouvaient avoir tué la vieille femme ? Était-ce seulement le même que pour Scarlett ? La maison avait été fouillé de fond en comble par Holmes, Watson et deux policiers. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Le meurtrier – ou pire les meurtriers – faisait donc parti de la famille. Terrible conclusion. Mais au moins la liste des suspects était clairement établie.<p>

Une journée. Vingt-quatre heures. Voilà le temps écoulé depuis la mort de Scarlett Collman. Le corps de Susan avait été emmené avec celui de sa petite fille dans la chambre du premier crime. Le policier avait recouvert les deux mortes avec un drap. Elles méritaient enfin un peu de pudeur.

La famille avait accordé une chambre vide aux trois enquêteurs. Les autres policiers avaient été renvoyé chez eux. Personne ne pouvait plus partir. On connaissait tout le monde, alors si le coupable fuyait, il se dénonçait automatiquement. De plus, ils faisaient le pied de grue devant la maison depuis des heures. Non, autant ne rester que le minimum. Holmes et lui seraient amplement suffisants. Le docteur Watson avait prévenu qu'il partirait demain matin car il se mariait l'après-midi même.

Le soir était tombé. L'inspecteur se tournait et retournait dans son lit. Il entendit un deux autres hommes ronflait. L'autre restait silencieux. Dans le noir complet de leur chambre, il ne distinguait pas ses compagnons. Finalement, après avoir fait grincer son lit pour la énième fois, l'un d'eux lui adressa un claquement de langue agacé. Holmes. Ainsi, le détective aussi ne dormait pas.

Abberline tenta de rester immobile et de se vider la tête. Mais les évènements de la journée tournaient dans son esprit et excitaient ses sens. Deux mortes tuées dans la même maison, au sein de la même famille, par un de leurs proches. Et quelles horribles morts ! Tout cela dans quel but ? Pourquoi ? Il ne pourrait pas dormir, il le savait. L'angoisse lui tordait le ventre. Un nouveau allait-il être perpétué sous leurs yeux ? Qui serait la victime ? Et si le tueur s'en prenait à l'un d'entre eux ? Qui ? Qui était-il ? Qui pouvait commettre de telles horreurs ? Aucun ne paraissait suspect, mais aucun n'avait d'alibi. Devrait-il attendre que tous soient morts pour découvrir le coupable ?

-Abberline, arrêtez de penser, grommela Holmes sous sa couverture. Vous polluez mon air intellectuel.

Le policier se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda d'où venait la voix de son ancien collègue.

-Cette enquête va me rendre fou. L'assassin ne laisse aucun indice derrière lui et tue des membres de son propre sang. À quel monstre avons-nous affaire ? Comment pourrons-nous l'arrêter ?

-Il finira bien par faire une erreur. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Le crime parfait n'existe pas. Mais moi je ne ferai pas l'erreur de la rater.

-Vous... vous comptez attendre un nouveau meurtre pour espérer le coincer ? Qui pensez-vous qu'on sacrifiera ?

-Je lance les paris sur le jeune Théodore. Il ne paraît pas avoir les nerfs très solides. Et sa manie d'attirer tout le monde sur une scène de crime encore fraiche finira par lasser l'assassin.

Le calme avec lequel il venait de prononcer ces mots horrifia Abberline aussi sûrement que l'idée de l'assassin qui rôdait dans les couloirs en cet instant. Il voulut crier, secouer Holmes. Il devait plaisanter. Il ne pensait sérieusement ce qu'il disait.

Il racla plusieurs fois sa gorge nouée. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de parler. Un bruit de verre brisé emplit le silence de la nuit. Aussitôt, l'inspecteur sauta sur ses pieds. Derrière lui, Holmes l'imita. Les deux hommes se ruèrent dans le couloir.

Une lumière s'alluma au fond du couloir et Harry Collman passa la tête par l'ouverture de sa porte. Son visage était pâle et effrayé.

-Que se passe t-il ? C'est vous qui avez fait ce vacarme ?

Il y avait de l'espoir dans sa voix. Mais Holmes et Abberline le déçurent aussitôt. Un pleur long et perçant leur parvint. Ils sursautèrent tous les trois. Cela venait du jardin. C'était à peine humain. Ils se précipitèrent dans les escaliers. Ils dévalèrent les mètres qui les séparer de la porte de devant. Les mains tremblantes et malhabiles, Harry l'ouvrit avec son trousseau de clés. Le cri se répéta. Holmes tendit le bras vers la direction d'où il provenait. Il n'y avait personne. À part le chien de garde de la famille.

L'imposant beauceron se tenait devant un bosquet et hurlait à la lune. Hurlait comme s'il se mourrait. Il leur jeta un bref regard et se leva. Gémissant sans cesse, il fit le tour des buisson, tenta de passer à travers. Mais les ronces lui barraient le passage et il pleurait de plus belle.

Doucement, Holmes s'approcha de l'animal. Le chien lui saisit le bas du pantalon et le tira jusqu'au bosquet. Le détective jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur et soupira.

-Que se passe t-il ? demanda Collman, anxieux.

La tension montait dans sa voix. Ses yeux exorbités fouillait l'obscurité, dévisageaient Holmes. Abberline mourrait d'envie de rejoindre son ami et de voir ce qui perturbait tant le chien, mais ses pieds restaient bloqués au sol. Une nouvelle vague d'angoisse le submergeait.

Holmes se pencha et souleva quelque chose. Un corps inanimé vêtu d'une longue chemise de nuit blanche. Elle était souillé de terre. Ses longs cheveux sombres collés par le sang. C'était Alice Collman. Le hurlement de douleur que poussa son époux surpassa nettement les pleurs du chien.

Le jeune inspecteur sentit ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui. Un troisième cadavre en à peine un jour.

-Elle s'est jetée de sa fenêtre visiblement, lui souffla Holmes.

Il ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu approcher. Il sursauta. Io bredouilla un instant. Sherlock répéta.

-Elle s'est jetée – ou aura été jetée plus précisément – de sa fenêtre.

Abberline leva les yeux et vit le balcon de la femme. Les doubles portes-fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes et les vitres brisées. Il y en avait même des débris près de lui. Voilà d'où venait le bruit qu'ils avaient entendu.

-Je vais voir là-haut. Restez ici.

Il abandonna le policier, le veuf et le corps.

Pas besoin d'examiner la dépouille. Alice ne comportait que les plaies dues à sa chute. Le meurtrier retentait le faux suicide. Donc, pas de trace de coups ou autre. Il remonta à l'étage, dépassant les habitants qui s'éveillaient les uns après les autres et le pressaient de questions. Pas le temps pour ces futilités. Il ne doutait pas que le tueur s'était déjà échappé. Mais peut-être avait-il fait la fameuse erreur. Un indice aurait été laissé à sa portée.

Il pénétra dans la chambre de Mme Collman. Il y faisait déjà froid. Les courants d'air agitaient les rideaux et les draps. Il se pencha sur le lit. Il était défait, mais pas de trace de corps. Donc, Alice ne s'était pas encore couchée. Elle avait certainement vu son assassin. Mais elle ne pourrait jamais plus témoigner.

Il fouilla les lieues. Refit les gestes qu'il avait accompli dans la chambre de Scarlett. Mais rien. Pas un seul indice. À croire que cette idiote s'était réellement défenestrée toute seule.

Il s'assit sur le lit et réfléchit. Il devait forcément rester quelque chose qui puisse trahir le coupable. Le crime parfait n'existait pas. C'était certainement sous son nez. Il laissa son regard se perdre dans le vide, s'enferma dans son esprit, reprit le fil de cette enquête à son commencement. Son violon lui manquait.

Les éléments en se possession dansèrent sous ses yeux.

Scarlett Collman, étranglées avec une corde en pleine nuit dans son lit, avait tenté de se débattre. Des résidus de l'arme du crime avaient été retrouvé sous ses ongles. Pourquoi personne n'avait rien entendu ? Elle n'avait pas crié. La strangulation était intervenue dans son sommeil. Le temps qu'elle se réveille, elle n'avait plus la possibilité d'appeler, donc. Avait-elle le sommeil si lourd que cela, la petite ? Elle aurait dû se réveiller bien avant. Ce n'était pas normal. Meurtre en chambre close. Pas de trace d'entrée ou de sortie. La clé se trouvait près de la victime. Comment l'assassin avait-il fait ?

Susan Collman, on lui avait sectionné les poignets et mit son corps dans la baignoire. L'assassin avait laissé un mot près du corps. _Goobye_. Pourquoi ? Pour attester l'apparence du suicide. Il prenait de gros risques pour quelque chose d'inutile et de futile. Pas logique. Susan aussi était morte en silence et très très rapidement. En dis minutes, sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de rien, elle s'était isolée, avait rencontré son tueur, qui la tua et partit rejoindre les autres. Comment avait-il fait ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas crié ?

Alice Collman, défenestrée. Encore une qu'on avait pas entendu mourir. Pas de message cette fois-ci. Pourquoi l'assassin n'avait-il pas ouvert la porte-fenêtre ? Cela aurait été tellement plus discret. Comment avait-il quitté les lieux du crime sans que ni lui ni Collman et Abberlien ne le croise ? Avait-il attendu qu'ils soient dehors ? En ce cas, les autres l'avaient-ils vu ?

Comment le tueur faisait pour aller et venir dans cette maison ? Pourquoi personne ne se débattait ni ne criait ? Certes, Scarlett dormait, mais pas les autres.

Son regard toma sur un verre vide qui trônait sur la table de nuit d'Alice. À moins que... Il s'en saisit. Il plongea le doigt à l'intérieur. Sec. Mais quelque chose encore dans le fond. Il l'observa de plus près, le sentit, le goûta. Il sourit. Pour Alice, il avait compris. Mais les autres...

Il se précipita dans la chambre de Scarlett. Un verre d'eau à demi-plein trainait sur sa commode. Il le prit et constata qu'il contenait la même chose que celui de sa mère. Il descendit à la cuisine. L'excitation montait en lui. Une énigme semblait sur le point d'être résolus. Il avait trouvé l'erreur du criminel. En plus, il se répétait. Il retint un cri de victoire. Encore un verre près de la théière de la vieille dame. Il était vide, mais les mêmes résidus au fond. Quel idiot de ne pas avoir lavé les verres après !

Holmes savait comment il avait fait taire ses victimes. Pourquoi elles n'avaient appelé au secours, qu'elles ne s'étaient pas débattues. La lumière se faisait progressivement dans le brouillard. Les pièces s'assemblaient. Le début de la fin. Restait à expliquer comment il avait fait pour entrer dans la chambre de Scarlett, les mobiles de ces meurtres et la preuve qui mènerait au coupable. Il devait vérifier une chose et le meurtre d'Alice était expliqué. Une hypothèse, la seule réaliste. Le tueur était malin, mais autant que lui. Demain, il en aurait fini avec cette enquête et l'assassin croupirait en prison.

* * *

><p><em>Notes d'auteur :<em>

_Bataille de __Gaugamèles_ _: Dans le nord de l'actuelle Irak en 331 avant JC. Alexandre le Grand vainc définitivement de la roi Darius III et conquière ainsi l'Empire Perse. Elle est considérée comme la plus grande bataille de l'antiquité au vu du nombre de soldats. Les Perses étaient environ six fois supérieur en nombre aux Grecs. Darius fuit se cacher dans les montagnes où il meurt assassiné un an plus tard. Alexandre est couronné empereur et entre à Babylone. Il épousera la princesse Roxane, fille de Darius. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, on voit la bataille dans le film _Alexandre_ avec Collin Farell et c'est très bien foutu (même si c'est mélangé avec deux autres batailles). _

_Siège d'Alésia : dernière bataille entre les romains et les gaulois en 52 avant JC. Le seul témoignage qui nous reste de la Guerre des Gaules nous provient de Jules César qui faisait un compte rendu pour le Sénat de Rome. Cela lui servait à demander de l'argent pour soutenir sa campagne et réclamer des nouveaux hommes. Donc, tout est à prendre au conditionnel. Mais, selon César, il possédait dix à douze légions (60 à 72 000 soldats) et combattait les 80 000 hommes de Vercingétorix au début puis ensuite les 60 000 gaulois en renfort, soit 140 000 hommes en tout du début à la fin du siège._

_La citation vient évidemment du _Prince_ de Nicolas Machiavel.  
><em>

_Alors, à votre avis, qui est l'assassin ? Comment a t-il fait ? Trouverez-vous plus vite que Sherlock Holmes ? _


	14. Le Détective aux Noces 3

**Chapitre 4 : Le Détective aux Noces (3/3)**

Holmes poussa le portail du jardin et rentra dans la propriété Collman. Son hypothèse était la bonne. L'assassin n'avait pas encore pu effacer toutes les traces et les outils de son meurtre étaient encore sur place. Le détective les avait récupérés. Ses preuves reposaient à présent dans un lourd sac de toile. Il traversa le jardin. Vide. Les membres de la famille avait récupéré le corps d'Alice et l'avait ramené à l'intérieur. Seul le chien demeurait, les oreilles basses, l'œil triste, couché et silencieux devant le porche. Sans lui accordait un regard, il enjamba la pauvre bête et entra dans la maison.

L'aube était encore loin, mais tout le monde était debout dans le sempiternel salon. Le silence était pesant. Personne n'osait bouger et dire quoique soit. On gardait les yeux au sol, le visage blême. Seul Abberline faisait les cent pas, marmonnant des mots sans suite. Quand il vit Holmes arriver, il jeta presque sur lui, suivi de près par Watson.

-Où étiez-vous passé ? lui souffla l'inspecteur.

Sherlock observa brièvement la famille endeuillée. Les hommes du clan regardaient son sac avec un peu trop d'insistance.

-Pas ici, murmura t-il.

Puis, sans un autre mot, il quitta la pièce. Il descendit à la cuisine, les deux hommes sur ses talons. Le docteur referma soigneusement la porte et relança son ami.

-Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

-Je sais comment on a tué Alice et Susan Collman. Cependant, il me manque encore des explications pour la mort de la grand-mère. Quant à Scarlett, je ne sais toujours pas comment l'assassin a fait pour agir dans une chambre close. Mais ce n'est qu'une question d'heures. Même pas.

-Et le meurtrier ? s'écria Abberline. Vous savez qui c'est ?

-Non, le coupa net Holmes dans son enthousiasme.

-On ne peut pas encore permettre un troisième meurtre, gémit le policier. Déjà trois sous nos yeux. En moins de vingt-quatre heures. Il faut coincer le tueur le plus vite possible.

-Il fait des erreurs, intervint Sherlock. Il se répète. Je sais comment il opère. Il ne me manque plus que la preuve qui le trahisse. Dans le pire des cas, je le coince pendant son quatrième meurtre. Il utilise le même... procédé, je dirai. Je le trouve et je lui tends un piège. Mais pour l'abattre, il me faudra plus.

-Tout ce que je veux, c'est éviter encore des morts et mettre ce cinglé derrière les barreaux. Définitivement.

-Ce sera fait, promit Holmes. Avant la fin de cette journée... Non ! Avant le début du mariage de Watson, il sera en prison. Quant à nous, nous serons à cette stupide cérémonie, habillés et coiffés pour l'occasion, Abberline.

-Vous ne me direz pas ce que vous avez trouvé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne vais pas vous gâcher tout le suspense.

-Faîtes comme bon vous semble, Holmes, abdiqua l'inspecteur. Mais faîtes-le vite. Par pitié.

-Très bien. Je vais poursuivre mon enquête de ce pas. Vous, allez surveiller nos suspects et potentiels victimes.

Il quitta la cuisine, son sac toujours en main. Watson échangea un bref regard avec le jeune policier puis suivit Holmes. Le détective s'arrêta dans le couloir et lui tendit son sac.

-Cachez-le, ordonna t-il. Il ne faut pas que le meurtrier mette la main dessus. Ce seront des preuves essentielles pour lui imputer la mort d'Alice Collman.

Sans un mot, le docteur s'en saisit et s'en alla exécuter l'ordre. Holmes resta seul un moment.

La mort d'Alice était résolue. Celle de Scarlett gardait une trop grande partie d'ombre encore. Le meurtre de Susan était expliqué aussi. Il avait été le plus simple d'exécution. L'assassin avait dû improviser visiblement. Pris de cours, il avait agi vite et vulgairement. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas tout. Il entra dans la salle de bain.

La baignoire avait été vidé et nettoyé. Le corps enlevé. Mais cette inscription restait. _Goodbye_. Les lettres étaient tremblantes, indécises. Ce n'était pas normal. Le tueur avait assassiné Susan, lui tranchant profondément les veines. Puis il avait inscrit ce mot sur le mur avec le sang de sa victime. Pourquoi ? Quelle utilité ? Aucune.

Il se rapprocha du message. Pourquoi les lettres étaient-elles si... déformées ? Avait-il tenté d'imiter le tremblement d'une mourante ? Certaines lettres semblaient comme dédoublées. Comme si elles avaient des traits supplémentaires. Il prit une éponge qu'il mouilla et lentement commença à effacer certains traits. Son œuvre finit, il s'écarta un peu et éclata de rire. Il savait qui était l'assassin et ce qu'il voulait cacher. Cette preuve suffirait à lui faire passer la fin de sa vie en prison. Il était coincé.

Mais le meurtre de Scarlett n'était toujours pas élucidé. Certes, il connaissait l'arme du crime et l'auteur, mais pas la manière. Frustrant. Il était bien passé quelque part. Il releva la tête. Bien sûr que le tueur était passé par quelque part. Et il soupçonnais l'endroit parfait. Il quitta la salle de bain, direction la chambre de Scarlett.

Il passa comme une flèche dans le salon sous les yeux médusés de la famille et d'Abberline. Il monta les escaliers et se précipita dans la chambre de la première victime. Les trois corps étaient allongés côte à côte et recouverts de draps. Il les ignora et grimpa sur le lit. Le sommier grinça sous son poids. Il s'étira au maximum et regarda dans la petite bouche d'aération qu'il avait repéré lors de sa première visite. Il ne voyait rien d'ici. Il quitta la chambre et alla dans la pièce d'à côté. Il prit au passage une chaise dans celle de Scarlett. Il l'installa sur le tapis trop propre et monta dessus. Il observa à nouveau la bouche d'aération. Il sourit. De là, il pouvait voir les morceaux de cordes. Il était bien passé par là. Après, il restait deux points à éclaircir et l'affaire serait résolue.

Il ré-examina le corps de la jeune Scarlett. Observant à nouveau les traces dans son cou. Comment l'assassin avait-il fait ? Et s'il ne regardait pas au bon endroit ? Il descendit les yeux. Le col de sa chemise de nuit était froissé. Étrange. Il se pencha d'avantage. Il passa les doigts sur le tissus. Non, ce n'était pas normal et encore moins ce qu'il venait d'y trouver. L'assassin avait pensé à tout et son crime avait dû lui prendre du temps à préparer. Les deux suivants n'étaient pas prévus et se s'étaient montrés du coup plus grossiers. Plus aisés à comprendre. Il avait compris. Les battements de son coeur s'accéléraient.

Cependant, le tueur ne pouvait avoir fait cela seul. Pour l'exécution de son plan, il n'avait pas la force nécessaire. Un complice ? Sûrement. Mais lequel ? Il allait devoir poursuivre l'enquête sur les autres membres de la famille. Il ne devait pas perdre de temps. Ils tombaient comme des mouches.

Il sortit de la chambre et quitta discrètement la maison. Du jardin, il s'installa près de la fenêtre du salon. Les derniers membres de la famille étaient toujours dans le salon, surveillés par Abberline et Watson. Oscar Collman restait droit et fier, comme pour ne pas s'effondrer devant ses héritiers. Ses deux fils, eux, ne cachaient pas leur désarroi. Harry semblait terrassé par le malheur. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il avait enfoui son visage dans ses bras. Son frère pleurait en silence. Le plus jeune de la famille, Théodore, s'accrochait à la main de sa jeune épouse comme à une bouée. Celle-ci cherchait des yeux une possible sortie. Elle devait amèrement regretter d'être entrée dans cette famille. Elle était la dernière femme survivante.

Lequel pouvait être le complice ? Théodore était toujours le premier sur les scènes de crime. Hasard ? Il ne paraissait pas bien débrouillard. Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une façade. Sa femme avait l'air d'une parfaite idiote. Mais peut-être trouverait-elle quelque avantage d'être la dernière femme de la famille.

Il soupira. Tous avait l'air aussi innocent que suspect. Quelle affaire de fous ! S'il ne trouve pas le complice, arrêter l'assassin ne servirait à rien. Un autre prendrait le relai et finirait le travail. De plus, il détestait ne pas achever ce qu'il avait commencé.

Il s'adossa contre le mur. Comment coincer le complice maintenant ? Il préférait éviter d'avertir Abberline ou Watson. Ils feraient arrêter le coupable sur le champ et le second serait d'avantage sur ses gardes. Il leur échapperait.

Un gémissement lui parvint. Il tourna la tête et vit le beauceron, allongé sur l'herbe. L'animal le regardait avec son regard de chien battu.

-Encore là, toi ? marmonna le détective.

La bête se leva et s'approcha de lui. Le premier réflexe de Holmes fut de s'écarter au début. Il n'aimait pas trop les bêtes. Même Glastone, le chien de Watson, il ne s'était jamais vraiment habitué. Sauf quand il s'agissait de trouver un cobaye pour ses expériences. Paix à son âme. Il n'avait pas résister aux derniers tests de médicaments. Au moins, Sherlock avait eu la preuve irréfutable que l'infirmière en avait empoisonné une partie.

Le chien donna quelques coups de tête dans la main du détective dans l'espoir d'une caresse. Vaincu, il s'exécuta à contre-coeur. La queue de l'animal battit énergiquement le sol. On ne s'était pas trop occupé de lui ces derniers temps.

Soudain, les doigts de Holmes accrochèrent quelque chose sur le collier. Fronçant les sourcils, il se pencha. Il devait voir ça de plus près. Il évita habilement les coups de langue du chien pendant l'examen.

Un éclat de rire résonna dans tout le jardin. Le sien. La vérité allait pouvoir éclater au grand jour.

-Abberline, personne n'a bougé ? demanda t-il de retour dans le salon un peu plus tard.

-Non, répondit le policier. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

-Pas grand chose, juste l'assassin.

Plusieurs personnes sursautèrent dans l'assemblée. Certains plein d'espoir le regardaient comme s'ils voyaient le messie descendre sur terre. Violet se recroquevilla sur elle-même, serrant ses bras autour d'elle comme pour se réchauffer. Elle jeta des coups d'oeil angoissés autour d'elle, cherchant le coupable. Oscar dévisageait Holmes comme s'il cherchait à lire dans ses pensées. Harry Collman gardait un visage sombre et baissé. À croire qu'il n'avait pas entendu ou que plus rien ne pouvait le faire réagir.

-Qui est-ce ? fit Watson, sur les nerfs.

Holmes sourit, prolongeant le silence et le suspense. Le regard noir de son ami et força finalement à parler. Enfin.

-Oscar Collman.

-Quoi ? s'offusqua le vieillard.

Il se leva, tremblant de colère et d'indignation. Fusillant le détective du regard, il pointa son doigt vers lui.

-Vous m'accusez d'avoir tué ma propre épouse ? Ma bru ? Sans parler de ma petite-fille ? Mon propre sang ! Qui êtes-vous, monsieur, pour jeter de telles accusations infondées ? Je n'ai rien fait. Je porte trois deuils trop lourds et soutiens ma famille à bout de bras. Et vous... vous osez...

-J'ose et je signe, M. Collman. Vous les avez tuées. Toutes les trois. D'ailleurs, vous devez votre chute votre chère et tendre femme qui s'est montrée plus maligne et réactive que les autres.

-Père ? souffla, tremblant et pâle, Aaron, comme s'il voyait son père pour la première fois.

-Des calomnies, mon fils. Il n'a pas de preuves. Il lui faut seulement un coupable et c'est tombé sur moi.

-Des preuves, j'en ai à la pelle.

-Exposez-les en ce cas !

-J'y arrive. Dans quel ordre, monsieur ? Chronologique ou selon la recherche du crime ?

Un silence lourd hanta le salon. Les yeux allaient de Holmes à Oscar, cherchant qui mentait. Seul Harry ne réagissait plus du tout. Il semblait mort lui aussi. Le détective, lui, jubilait. Après la recherche des indices, son moment préféré : où il faisait la lumière à ces pauvres idiots. Il sentait le regard de Watson sur lui. Abberline était pendu à ses lèvres. Il adorait cela !

-Commençons directement par comment j'ai découvert l'identité du tueur. Ainsi, M. Collman arrêtera peut-être de me couper sans cesse la parole.

L'exclamation de mépris du vieil homme l'amusa encore plus.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est la mort de votre femme qui vous a trahi. Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas ? Vous qui l'avez tuée pour qu'elle ne vous dénonce pas. D'ailleurs, comment l'avez-vous assassinée ? Un jeu d'enfant. Vous avez tenté de simuler un suicide. Pour éviter les soupçons, je présume. Très réussi, commenta Holmes d'un ton sarcastique. Après, elle ne s'est ni débattue, ni appelé à l'aide. Étrange. Comment êtes-vous parvenu à ce petit tour de force ? Simpliste. Vous l'avez droguée.

-Comment aurai-je pu ?

-Elle allait faire du thé. Quelles sont ses habitudes en ces moments-là ?

-Elle buvait toujours un grand verre d'eau, répondit Aaron. Elle buvait beaucoup. Scarlett aussi. Elles avaient même une bouteille et un verre dans leur chambre. Je crois que Alice avait copié cette manie également quand elle est tombée enceinte de Théodore.

-Excellente réponse ! Et vous, M. Collman Senior, vous le saviez bien sûr. Vous étiez mariés depuis longtemps. Donc, vous avez introduit de la cocaïne dans le fond de son verre. Elle s'est empoisonnée en le buvant. Quand vous étiez sûr qu'elle fut totalement dans les vapes, vous l'avez rejointe dans la cuisine et trainée jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, vous l'avez mise dans la baignoire et lui avez tranché les veines. Ce que vous n'aviez pas prévu, c'est qu'elle parle quand même. Goodbye ? Quel manque d'imagination ! Aucun intérêt. Sauf pour dissimuler quelque chose. Comme un prénom. Le votre M. Oscar Collman. Elle avait écrit avec son sang sur le mur votre prénom. Voyant cela, vous avez tenté de l'effacer, mais pas le temps. Ça s'incruste vite le sang. Pas facile à nettoyer. Alors, vous l'avez recouvert. Vous avez utilisé le O de Oscar comme second O de Goodbye. Le rond du D sur le S, celui du B pour le C, puis le Y et le E ont remplacé le A et le R. Belle tentative. Trop maladroite. Vous avez agi dans l'urgence. Pourquoi ? Parce que votre femme avait tout découvert. Elle avait compris que c'était vous qui aviez tué Scarlett et elle menaçait de vous dé l'avait-elle deviné ? Vous n'étiez pas avec elle toute la nuit du meurtre. Elle l'a compris quand elle a retrouvé la première dose de cocaïne qu vous lui aviez administrée. Dans sa bouteille pur la nuit. Vous l'aviez endormie avec pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de votre absence. Peut-être a t-elle également remarqué les traces que votre complice pour la mort de la petite a laissé sur vous.

-Quel complice ? s'écria Théodore, pâle d'effroi.

-J'y viendrai plus tard, promit Holmes avant de continuer son explosé. Alice maintenant. Vous l'avez eue de la même manière que votre femme. Avec de la cocaïne au fond de son verre pour la nuit. Mais pas la même dose. Elle n'était pas seulement dans les vapes, elle délirait. Et vous avez aidé à cela. Avec un système à retardement que vous aviez installé dans la maison vide en face, vous l'avez attirée avec de la lumière. Complétement sous l'emprise de la drogue, elle a vu ses hallucinations et guidée par la lumière, elle les a suivies. Droit dans la fenêtre. Elle s'est précipitée dans le vide. J'ai retrouvé votre matériel juste après sa mort. Vous n'avez pas eu le temps de le récupérer. Une corde tenait un poids au dessus de l'interrupteur d'une lampe. Pour le compte à rebours, une simple bougie allumée. Trop faible pour attirer l'attention. Mais en se consumant, elle a rapetissé jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de la corde qui a été brulé. Donc, elle a lâché le poids qui, atterrissant sur l'interrupteur, a allumé la forte lumière. Enfantin.

-Et elle, pourquoi l'aurai-je tué ?

-Je n'ai pas trouvé, avoua Holmes. Peut-être pour la même raison que pour Susan. Ou que pour Scarlett. Parlons de la petite Scarlett à présent. Ce meurtre était prévu de longue date. Très bien orchestré. Difficile. Vous m'avez fait tourner en bourrique, M. Collman. Commençons par votre grand classique : la cocaïne. Scarlett a été la première a tester cette technique. Dans son verre d'eau, sur sa table de nuit. Elle a en bu une certaine quantité. Ça l'a assommée. Elle pouvait à peine bouger. Son cerveau trop lent l'a empêché de crier au secours à temps. Après, il était trop tard. Sa gorge était trop serrée et elle manquait cruellement d'air. Mais la grande question : comment avez-vous réussi un meurtre en chambre close ? Vous êtes passé par la bouche d'aération qu'il y a juste au-dessus du lit de Scarlett.

-Comment aurais-je pu entrer par là ? C'est ridicule !

-Vous, non, mais la corde avec laquelle vous avez pendu votre petite-fille, oui. Une corde avec un nœud coulant. Vous l'avez glissé par cette ouverture et il vous a suffi de pêcher la gamine avec ça. Heureusement, elle était assise. Sans doute avait-elle l'habitude de lire ou autre jusqu'à une heure précise. Ou simple coup de chance. Vous avez dû attendre quelques temps avant de pouvoir agir, non ? Bref, une fois la corde autour du cou, il vous suffisait de tirer. Soulevée de son lit, elle se retrouvait pendue. Il ne vous restait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle meure et vous la relâchez. De la même manière, vous enlevez la corde et le tour est joué. Pas de preuve. Vous n'êtes pas entré dans la chambre du crime. Juste un coup de ménage sur le tapis de la pièce voisine pur enlever vos traces et vous voilà innocent.

-Admettons. J'aurais pu. Il y a vingt ans. Je n'ai plus la force physique de soulever une personne de la force seule de mes bras. La seule preuve que vous ayez, c'est l'écrit post-mortem d'une pauvre femme mourante et droguée. Peut-être a t-elle seulement voulu me laisser un message ou était-elle en plein délire.

-C'est vrai, intervint Violet. Ça peut pas être lui.

-Mme Collman, lui cracha Sherlock. Taisez-vous, vous faites baisser la moyenne d'intelligence de tout le quartier en parlant.

Offusquée, elle émit un petit couinement et se tut. Elle se raccrocha au bras de son époux, assommé par les révélations.

-N'ai-je pas parlé d'un complice tout à l'heure ? Ainsi, vous avez trouvé la force nécessaire chez autrui. Et cela me fait un témoin. Non drogué ou quoique ce soit.

-Qui ? Qui m'aurait vu et assisté dans ces odieux méfaits ?

-C'est mon moment préféré, avoua Holmes.

Sans quitter son accusé des yeux, il siffla allégrement. La porte était restée ouverte, mais elle grinça légèrement quand le complice la passa joyeusement. Ses pas claquaient discrètement sur le carrelage. Sous les exclamations de surprise, il se plaça sagement à côté de Holmes et s'assit à ses pieds.

-Le chien ! s'exclamèrent Abberline et Watson.

-Oui, cette brave bête a servi contre sa volonté de contre-poids pour soulever Scarlett. D'où le fait qu'il fallait nettoyer la chambre vide. Les poils. Vous l'avez attaché à l'autre extrémité et poussé à courir dans la direction inverse. Il est costaud, bien rembourré. Il doit bien faire ses quatre-vingt kilos. Avouons-le que Scarlett vous a beaucoup aidé. Elle le nourrissait en cachette avec des bonbons qu'elle se gardait de côté.

-Elle n'avait pas le droit aux sucreries, intervint le père d'une voix faible et automatique. Elle avait du...

-Diabète, cela aussi je l'ai compris. Mais elle n'obéissait pas toujours. J'ai découvert sa petite réserve personnelle dans son linge. Il y avait des restes aussi dans la niche du chien et du caramel entre ses dents. C'était sa maîtresse préférée à ce brave Médor...

-Il s'appelle pas Médor, mais..., commença timidement Violet.

-Vous, je vous ai déjà dit de vous taire, il me semble, la coupa Holmes sèchement. Donc, je disais, il est prêt à témoigner contre vous, mon cher Oscar.

Le vieillard fut secoué d'un rire nerveux.

-C'est un chien. Un animal. Il ne peut pas témoigner quoique ce soit.

-Et pourtant, il le fait à sa manière. Déjà, son collier a été limé par la corde et il en reste des morceaux accroché dessus. La même corde dont j'ai retrouvé des extraits sous les ongles de Scarlett. N'oubliez pas le caramel sur ses dents. Il n'a pas que ça. Il y avait aussi de la peau et du sang humains. Montrez-nous vos bras, je vous prie, M. Collman, ajouta t-il d'un ton mielleux.

Plus pâle qu'un mort, il ne réagit pas. Ce fut Abberline qui s'avança. Il lui attrapa le bras droit et remonta la manche. Rien. Il fit la même chose avec le gauche et un pansement maladroit fut découvert. D'un coup sec, il l'arracha. Une morsure encore sanguinolente et profonde marquait l'avant-bras. Une morsure de chien, récente. Incontestable. « Médor » grogna furieusement après Oscar. Des exclamations d'horreur remplirent la pièce.

L'assassin, enfin démasqué, tremblait de rage et d'impuissance. Il aurait dû abattre cette sale bête. Doucement, Holmes reprit la parole.

-Ce que je ne saisis pas, c'est pourquoi.

-Cette idiote menaçait de parler, cracha amèrement Oscar.

-Parler à propos de quoi ?

-Si la famille en est là aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à moi. Elle voulait pas le comprendre. Elle me faisait chanter. Elle me prenait mon argent, sinon elle allait tout balancer à Scotland Yard. Elle voulait se constituer sa propre dot pour pouvoir filer avec un soldat, sans attendre la permission de son père pour se marier. Me souviens même plus de son nom à ce morveux. Non seulement, elle allait jeter l'opprobre sur la famille, mais en plus elle me menaçait. Je devais me débarrasser d'elle. Mais j'ai appris trop tard qu'elle avait planqué une lettre dans les affaires de sa mère au cas où. J'ai surpris Alice la lire, alors je l'ai tuée aussi. Susan refusait de comprendre. Elle voulait que je me dénonce, sinon elle le ferait. Pourquoi les femmes sont-elles aussi stupides ? Elles ne comprennent rien, mais continuent à nous faire des leçons de morale.

-Un grand mystère de la nature, admit Holmes. Mais qu'avez-vous fait ? Des turcs pas très clairs pour gagner de l'argent et envoyer vos fils faire des études, acheter cette maison ?

Soudain, il ouvrit des yeux ronds et ricana.

-Serait-ce grâce à vos anciennes activités que vous savez où vous procurez aussi facilement de la drogue ?

Oscar se redressa fier et droit.

-Je ne dirai rien de plus sans la présence de mon avocat, clama t-il.

Abberline lui mit les menottes. Elles claquèrent sinistrement dans le silence soudain.

-Bien, une affaire rondement menée, déclara Holmes, fier de lui.

-Oui, c'était vraiment bien trouvé. Dans le sac que vous m'aviez confié se trouvait le système qui a tué Alice Collman ? demanda Watson.

-Exactement. Rendez-le à Abberline. Les avocats en auront besoin pour lui mettre la corde au cou à son tour.

L'horloge sonna deux coups. Le docteur sursauta.

-Mon Dieu ! Mon mariage !

-Quel mariage ?

-Le mien, Holmes. Je dois y être dans une heure et je ne suis toujours pas habillé. Vous qui êtes mon témoin, non plus n'êtes pas habillé.

-C'est bon, il nous faut pas une heure pour enfiler un costume et aller à l'église.

-Baker Street est à l'autre bout de la ville. Alors, il nous en faut plus.

-En retard pour en retard, grommela Holmes, peu enclin à l'idée de se dépêcher.

Mais Watson rassemblait leurs affaires et cinq minutes plus tard le trainait dehors.

* * *

><p>Les cloches de l'église restaient silencieuses. Il n'y avait rien à sonner. Deux des acteurs principaux n'étaient toujours pas présents. Un mariage sans marié ni témoin, ce monde allait vraiment à la renverse. Le prêtre soupira et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Le père de la future mariée aussi consultait l'heure, l'air exaspéré. La jeune femme, elle, restait d'un calme olympien, presque amusée et résignée.<p>

-Ils ont une demie-heure de retard, mademoiselle Morstan, informa inutilement l'homme de foi.

-Je sais, répondit Mary en souriant. Ils ont toujours une bonne excuse d'être en retard.

-Mais tout de même à son propre mariage, grommela M. Morstan.

-Il va arriver, répliqua sa fille.

À cet instant, les portes de l'église s'ouvrirent et deux hommes tentèrent de se glisser discrètement dans le bâtiment. Mais, au vu de leurs rôles, c'était mission impossible. Watson avait enfilé à la va-vite son costume. Tout déraillé qu'il était, il fit jaser sur son passage. Holmes n'avait même pas essayé de se vêtir pour l'occasion ni de se raser. À moitié trainé par son ami, il arriva à l'autel. Les yeux de Mary les détaillèrent brièvement tous les deux. Elle semblait se retenir de rire. Honteux, son fiancé baissa la tête. Surtout quand il croisa le regard furibond de son beau-père.

-Ah, voilà l'homme que je veux épouser, commenta la jeune femme d'un ton léger.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez ? demanda M. Morstan.

-On enfermait un psychopathe qui tuait toute sa famille, monsieur. Et je vous épargne les détails. Il avait tranché les veines de sa propre épouse après l'avoir droguée. Il y avait mis tellement de cœur que ses mains tenaient à peine.

-Holmes, merci, l'interrompit Watson.

Le curé lançait des regards noirs aux hommes, grimaçant devant leurs tenues.

-Vous rendez vous compte que vous êtes en retard, messieurs ? Et pour votre mariage en plus !

Le docteur baissa encore plus la tête. Il avait le visage en feu. Il entendit vaguement Holmes demandait :

-Pour qui il se prend celui-là pour me donner des leçons de morales ?

-C'est l'archevêque de Londres, répondit Mary.

-Je vois pas ce qu'il a de plus qu'un autre.

-Pouvons-nous à présent commencer enfin la cérémonie ?

-Oui, mon père.

Et le mariage commença. Très rapidement, Holmes se souvint pourquoi il haïssait les mariages. Trop longs, trop inutiles. Pourquoi réciter la moitié de la Bible ? Quel rapport avec les deux mariés ? Il jetait des coups d'oeil à son ami et sa fiancée. Tous les deux, souriants, écoutaient l'air concerné et concentré le discours du prêtre. Il se tourna brièvement vers les invités. Tous silencieux avec des sourires d'imbéciles heureux. Ennuyeux. Sans intérêt. Vraiment ce genre de cérémonies était si stupide. Quelle perte de temps !

Discrètement, un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années se faufila dans l'assemblée et se glissa près du détective. Il fit un petit « pssst » et lui tendit un bout de papier froissé et sale. Holmes reconnut sous la crasse un des protégés de Maléfactor. Tandis qu'il fuyait comme une ombre, il ouvrit le billet. Il resta un instant abasourdi par la nouvelle. Enfin, un peu plus pâle, il se pencha vers Watson et lui souffla :

-Abrégez-moi cette comédie, j'ai une visite urgente à faire.

* * *

><p>Ciel Phantomhive sentait une migraine affreuse pointait son nez. Il apposa ses mains glacées sur son front espérant diminuer ainsi la douleur. Geste inutile. Il repoussa les piles de paperasses qui envahissaient allégrement son bureau. Voilà deux jours qu'il s'abrutissait de travail. Complétement dans l'affaire Holmes puis Kerrington depuis plusieurs semaines, il avait négligé trop longtemps son entreprise et s'en mordait les doigts. Il avait tant de retard à rattraper. Et il ne voulait pas penser aux cours de rattrapage que lui préparait en douce son majordome. Ce ne pouvait être pire.<p>

Il regretta ses pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit avec éclat. Il releva la tête, sursauta. Plusieurs papiers tombèrent au sol, mais il les ignora totalement. Sherlock Holmes était devant lui. Visiblement très énervé. Il respirait trop vite, tremblait de tous ses membres. Ses longs doigts s'agitaient nerveusement, comme s'il n'avait d'autres désir que de les serrer autour de son cou.

-Alors, vous ! s'écria t-il.

Sa voix semblait plus rauque que jamais. Elle était presque réduite à un grognement animal.

-Vous, le gamin le plus con que l'Angleterre est jamais porté !

Se forçant à garder un visage neutre, Ciel remit tranquillement de l'ordre dans ses papiers, ignorant le détective qui fulminait. Il soupira.

-Qu'ai-je donc fait ? demanda t-il enfin.

-Maléfactor ! cracha Holmes.

-Qui ? Ah, oui. Un assassin et voleur de bas-fond. Il réunissait des enfants orphelins autour de lui et les formait à devenir des criminels. Pour le bien du royaume, j'ai dû m'en débarrasser.

-Ce n'était pas juste un petit malfaiteur. Il faisait tampon entre le nord et le sud.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez comme inepties ? marmonna le jeune comte en faisait mine de se replonger dans ses papiers. Allez droit au but, Holmes. Il y en a qui travaillent et qui n'ont pas le temps de vous écouter.

Holmes étouffa un hurlement de rage. Il fit les cent pas pendant plusieurs minutes, donnant le tournis à Ciel. Il tentait de se calmer sinon il allait tuer le gosse. Et Phantomhive ne valait pas la peine de faire pendre à cause de lui. Au bout d'un moment, le comte poussa un profond soupir et décida de mettre fin aux déambulations de son aîné.

-Vous comptez parler ou pas ? Sinon, la porte est derrière vous.

Holmes s'arrêta et plaqua ses mains à plat sur le bureau du plus jeune. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches physiquement. Le feu qui incendiait les yeux bruns de Sherlock mettait Ciel mal à l'aise.

-J'espère que vous êtes au courant que deux mafias cohabitent à Londres. L'une est italienne dirigée par la famille Ferro et l'autre chinoise tenue par votre cher ami Lau. Ces deux-là possèdent le monopole du crime sur la capitale.

-Bien sûr que je le sais !

-Vous savez aussi qu'elles ne s'opposent jamais.

-J'avais remarqué. Merci, siffla Ciel, acide.

-Pourquoi à votre avis ? Ils auraient tant à y gagner à mettre l'autre six pieds sous terre.

Devant le silence soudain du comte, il poursuivit.

-Un statu-quo a été mis en place il y a un demi-siècle. Pour éviter les guerres de clans et autres. Car elles ne sont pas seulement meurtrières, elles sont destructrices. Tout le marché est immobilisé et les fournisseurs et clients vont voir ailleurs là ils seront plus en sécurité. Sans compter que ça attire l'attention. Ce n'est pas très discret et c'est la meilleure façon de se trahir aux yeux de la police et autres autorités. Alors, en secret, un pacte a été fait. Londres a été séparé en deux. Chaque mafia prend une partie et reste dans cette partie. Chacune a sa spécialité – l'opium, la prostitution et le vol pour les chinois. Armes, meurtres, d'autres drogues pour les italiens. Pour établir un bon équilibre, un no man's land a été proclamé. Il s'agit du quartier de Whitechapel. Maléfactor le surveillait et maintenait l'équilibre. Maintenant que vous l'avez foutu en l'air, Phantomhive, l'East End est abandonnée à elle-même. Et nos deux mafias vont vouloir la posséder pour avoir l'avantage sur l'autre. Whitechapel est à un emplacement stratégique. Seules des personnes qui fuient l'autorité et la société s'y trouvent. Donc, discrétion. Des ports et lieux abandonnés à proximité. Sans parler de la main d'œuvre bon marché. De plus, ça leur permettrait d'avoir de l'ascendance sur le rival et plus de terrain.

Ciel se sentit pâlir. Comment un vulgaire voleur comme Maléfactor pouvait avoir eu une telle importance ? Le souffle lui manquait.

-Alors, je viens de... bredouilla t-il.

-Oui, vous venez de déclencher une guerre qui mettra Londres à feu et à sang. Félicitations, monsieur le Limier de La Reine ! Je suppose que votre maîtresse vous enverra un courrier de remerciement d'ici quelques semaines. Vous avez fait du bon boulot.

Sans ajouter un mot, il quitta précipitamment la pièce, manquant de bousculer Sebastian au passage.

Lentement, le jeune comte s'affaissait sur son bureau. Il avait fait une belle bêtise.

Silencieux, dans l'ombre, le démon souriait.

Une maison abandonnée dans le nord de Southtampton, du moins en apparence. Elle était grande et lugubre, mais ses murs semblaient relativement bien épais. L'isolation sonore paraissait parfaite. Puisque les voisins n'avaient pas entendu ces hommes hurler, supplier et mourir les uns après les autres durant ces derniers jours. Sur les cinq qui s'étaient retrouvés enfermés dans la cave, un seul subsistait. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Blessé et affamé, il était très affaibli. Il lui manquait un œil, mais l'autre restait en permanence fixé sur la haute silhouette sombre devant lui.

L'homme essuyait avec un soin chirurgical ses instruments de torture. Amusé, il jetait des coups d'oeil réguliers à son prisonnier. Dans un claquement sec, il retira ses gants souillés par le sang. Il regarda brièvement sa montre. Il était en retard. Comme toujours. Il haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas important. Il s'y attendait de toute façon. S'il y avait bien une chose qui était prévisible chez lui, c'était ses perpétuels retards. Il vida d'un trait le verre d'eau qui se trouvait sur l'établi à côté de lui. Un gémissement d'envie vint de sa victime. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait rien bu. Moqueur, son tortionnaire lui lança le verre vide. Il s'éclata au sol, à ses pieds.

Le bourreau s'assit confortablement. Il avait accompli son office. Il avait avoué. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre son supérieur pour qu'il lui répète tout. Puis ils se débarrasseraient du corps. Comme pour les quatre autres. Et tout ceux qui étaient passés par là avant eux. Il ne les comptait plus depuis longtemps.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il arrivait enfin. Des pas faisaient trembler le plancher, se rapprochaient. Il descendait les escaliers. Son complice se leva à son entrée dans la cave.

-Notre ami s'est enfin décidé de nous parler des petites fuites sur l'affaire du Klux Klus Klan, annonça t-il.

Mais l'autre ne jeta même pas un regard au prisonnier qui s'était mis à sangloter. Les yeux brillants, il fonça sur son complice.

-Tout est prêt, clama t-il.

-Déjà ? s'étonna le premier homme.

-Oui, il ne reste plus qu'à jeter les dés au moment propice.

-J'en tremble d'impatience.

-Pas autant que moi, le coupa le nouveau venu. Le jeu sera palpitant, excitant. Il sera parfait. Nous allons prendre un pied phénoménal.

-Comment être sûr que Holmes voudra bien jouer avec nous ?

-Aucune crainte de ce côté. Il viendra. Je le connais. Il ne pourra pas résister.

Il s'éloigna aussi brusquement qu'il était arrivé. Derrière, toujours contre le mur, le prisonnier pleurait, parcouru de spasmes. À mi hauteur des marches, l'homme s'arrêta et lança négligemment au dessus de son épaule :

-Oh, et tue-le. Ses pleurs autant que ses jérémiades me donnent au crâne.

-À vos ordres, maître, susurra le bourreau.

D'un geste souple et assuré, non dénué d'élégance, il sortit un revolver dernier cri. Avec délice, il fit tourner le barillet. Le son du mécanisme résonna dans la cave. Le condamné étouffa un cri de terreur. Le canon se pointa devant lui, entre ses deux yeux. L'homme appuya sur la gâchette. Un _clic_ sonore retentit, mais aucune détonation. Son gardien ricana

-Tu as eu de la chance, commenta t-il.

Un soulagement sans nom s'empara du prisonnier. Il fut de courte durée. Car son tortionnaire actionna l'arme une seconde fois et une balle l'éteignit de plein fouet. Il mourut avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Dans un bruit métallique, la douille tomba sur le sol et roula quelques instants.

-Pas tant que ça finalement, conclut son assassin.

* * *

><p><em>NdA : Ça va ? Pas trop tordue la solution ? Ça se voit que je suis fan de <em>Détective Conan _? _

_Les armes avec des barillet éjectant les douilles sont arrivée courant année 1892. Depuis c'est cette technique qui est utilisée. Donc, un an après cette fic. Mais ce personnage est à l'avance sur son temps. _

_Il reste deux chapitres et un épilogue. Les choses vont s'accélérer et le jeu va commencer. C'est le début de la fin. Rendez-vous donc dans deux semaines pour la première partie du chapitre cinq qui en aura six. _

_**Le Majordome et le Jeu de la Mort**_


	15. Le Majordome et le Jeu de la Mort 1

**Disclaimer **: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso. Sauf Holmes, Watson et les autres qui sont, eux, à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Même si je me suis plus inspirée de la version un peu exagérée de Guy Richie dans son film _Sherlock Holmes_.

**Notes d'auteur :** Désolée pour le retard d'une semaine. j'ai été très chargée ces derniers temps. Voici, la première partie d'un très gros chapitre. il comportera six parties. Cette première partie est en quelque sorte son introduction. Plusieurs points de vue s'y mêlent et j'espère que ce sera compréhensibles et pas trop saccadé. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Le Majordome et le Jeu de la Mort (16)**

-Quand on dit Londres, le reste du monde voit des rues sombres et pluvieuses, un brouillard épais, une tour, parfois qui donne l'heure. Les gens sont aveugles. Et stupides. Vous savez ce que je vois, moi ? L'avenir du monde, les portes du futur ordre de l'humanité. Parce que c'est ici, au Royaume-Uni, qu'il se joue. Je le sais, je le vois. Les plus grands esprits sont là et ce pays est tellement distrayant. Les richesses sont hors de notre vue, mais plus présentes qu'ailleurs. Elles ne sont ni d'or, ni d'argent. Elles sont inestimables et à notre portée. Mais les autres ne les voient pas. Oui, c'est ici qu'il faut être et je l'ai bien compris. Je reste ici, j'ai demandé à être ici. Le monde nous ouvre les bras, ne le laissons pas attendre. Et pour cela, il va falloir dégager le passage. Bref, tout ça pour dire : qui veut tuer les Ferro ? conclut Lau, d'un ton léger.

Ses hommes qui l'entouraient ricanèrent. Enfin, cela allait devenir intéressant. Fichu pacte qui leur limait les crocs depuis trop d'années. Leur chef, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil préféré, les observaient sous ses yeux à demi-clos. Ses pions avaient soif de sang. Il se tourna brièvement vers Ran-Mao. Toujours muette, la jeune femme approuva. Tout allait se dérouler comme prévu. Il n'y avait pas de raison. Même Ciel Phantomhive ne pourrait arrêter cela. Ne l'avait-il pas lui-même déclenché ? Il devrait se faire discret. Après s'être humecté les lèvres, il poursuivit :

-Nous avons bien avancé ces dernières semaines. Nous voilà déjà fin mars et toute la capitale tremble devant nous. Mais cela est très mauvais pour les affaires. Nous avons dû réduire notre marge pour que nos fournisseurs et clients restent avec nous. Mais tout cela ne sera que mauvais souvenirs quand nos ennemis auront rendu leur dernier souffle. Tout sera à nous. À cet instant, nous serons rois. Et j'augmenterai les salaires.

Les applaudissements et cris de joie l'empêchèrent de poursuivre. Il était si aisé de contrôler les foules. Vraiment trop facile. L'homme n'était guidé que par trois choses : l'argent, le sexe et la gloire. Il suffisait donc de lui en faire miroiter au moins un. Il sourit.

* * *

><p>L'argent, le sexe et la vengeance étaient les trois nerfs du crime. Toujours présents, toujours liés. Et de toute évidence, le premier motif était celui des meurtres qui surgissaient un peu partout dans la capitale ces dernières semaines. Depuis la mort de Maléfactor, les prédictions de Holmes s'étaient montrées d'une justesse impitoyable.<p>

Le détective soupira profondément. Il se sentait las. Comme si le poids des années et de l'expérience pesaient plus fort que jamais sur ses épaules. Sans cesse sollicité de droite à gauche pour des disparitions ou des meurtres. Pas besoin de posséder une intelligence particulière pour deviner qu'il s'agissait de règlements de comptes entre mafias. Il n'y avait que ça en ce moment.

Des pas précipités retentirent dans les escaliers. Il entendit la voix de Mme Hudson houspiller le visiteur bruyant. Mais celui-ci l'ignora et accéléra même son allure. Holmes tourna les yeux mollement vers la porte. Ses doigts posés sous son menton quittèrent sa peau. Il se redressa son fauteuil. Qui venait donc ? Pour quelle raison ? Manifestement une urgence. Le pas était paniqué. Cela ne laissait nullement l'ombre d'un doute.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment. A son grand étonnement, il vit Abberline, essoufflé et rouge, passer le porche, les jambes tremblantes. Il se leva d'un bond. Que se passait-il pour ébranler à ce point cet homme d'habitude si calme ? Sans préambule, il demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le pauvre inspecteur ne parvenait pas à reprendre son souffle. Il hoquetait et toussait lamentablement. Accroché au mur, il essayait de parler sans y parvenir. Holmes se jeta presque sur lui. La tension et la panique qu'il lisait dans les yeux du jeune homme l'intriguaient. L'excitation et la méfiance l'envahissaient. Un simple meurtre comme il s'en produisait depuis des semaines n'aurait pas eu cet effet sur Abberline. Il fallait que la situation soit exceptionnelle et terrible. La voix éraillée et faible du policier s'éleva enfin. Il parvint à articuler quelques mots, entrecoupés de souffles courts.

-Téléphone… Otage… Menace… Vous demande…

-Abberline, parlez normalement si vous voulez que je vous suive.

Il saisit sans douceur le jeune homme par la manche de sa veste. Il remarqua qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enfiler un manteau. Pourtant, il ne faisait pas si chaud. Encore une fois, l'urgence se fit sentir. Il le traina sans difficulté et le laissa choir négligemment dans le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté à son arrivée. Son visiteur cracha une nouvelle fois ses poumons. Avec un soupir de résignation, le détective alla dans la cuisine et lui servit un verre d'eau. Il revint aussitôt et le lui fourra de force dans la main, lui ordonnant de boire. Abberline obéit sans se faire prier. Il toussa encore un peu, faiblement, et s'éclaircit la voix.

-Maintenant, dites-moi clairement ce qui se passe ?

-Une prise d'otage, répondit-il, enfin. Une pauvre femme est retenue par quelqu'un. Le ravisseur vous demande. Il ne veut parler qu'à vous.

-Où est-il ? A quoi ressemble t-il ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Il a appelé par téléphone. En ce moment, Randall essaie de le retenir. Il menace cette malheureuse.

-Expliquez-moi tout. Dans le moindre détail, exigea Holmes. Il fait que j'en sache un maximum, à quel genre de personne, de situation j'aurai à faire.

-Je vous raconterez en route. Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre. Un fiacre nous attend en bas.

* * *

><p>Scotland Yard était en ébullition. Voilà plus d'un mois que tous les criminels de Londres semblaient s'être donnés rendez-vous pour commettre leurs méfaits. Les policiers s'étaient retrouvés perdus, envahis, dépassés. Le gouvernement faisait pression pour que cesse cette guerre des clans. Il avait même envoyé l'armée soutenir les policiers. Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir freiner l'expansion du crime. La pression montait, pesait. Ils n'avaient plus un moment de répit. Randall était sur la sellette. Les rumeurs allaient bon train sur l'identité de son remplaçant.<p>

Abberline reposait son front brûlant sur la vitre de son bureau. Elle était froide. Cela lui faisait du bien. Impression fugace hélas. Il ne comprenait plus. Dans quel sens allait ce monde ? Dans quel univers sa fille allait vivre ? Il sentit l'angoisse monter. Même Holmes ne contrôlait plus rien. Il semblait aussi impuissant que lui face à cette situation. Son seul conseil avait été d'attendre que tout s'arrête de lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas attendre. Des gens mourraient.

Ce fut finalement un son qu'il n'entendait presque jamais qui le sortit de ses sombres pensées. Une sonnerie stridente, celle du téléphone. Très peu de gens en avaient et n'avaient pas forcément le réflexe de s'en servir. Mais on avait tenu à ce que Scotland Yard ait sa propre ligne. Étonné, le jeune inspecteur sortit de son bureau. Dans le couloir, il vit ses collègues jeter des coups d'œil à l'appareil. Finalement, Abberline se décida. Il traversa l'espace qui le séparait du combiné et décrocha.

-Allô ? Scotland Yard, j'écoute.

Une respiration haletante lui répondit. Il lui semblait entendre aussi des sanglots. Il répéta plus doucement. Un petit hoquet aigüe résonna dans la ligne, la faisant grésiller. Enfin, une voix de femme articula lentement, tremblante :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

La question déconcerta le jeune homme, mais il répondit tout de même :

-Je suis l'inspecteur Fréderick Abberline. Que puis-je pour vous, Madame ?

-Elle n'est pas importante. Inutile de lui parler.

-Je ne saisis pas bien...

-Bien sûr que vous ne comprenez pas. Je veux parler avec Sherlock Holmes.

-Mais, Madame, M. Holmes ne fait plus parti de la police depuis plus de deux ans.

-Je veux parler à Sherlock Holmes, insista t-elle en reniflant.

Quelqu'un s'approcha d'Abberline. Lejeune homme se retourna et vit Randall qui lui fit signe de lui passer le téléphone. Il s'exécuta, mais prit quand même le second combiné pour suivre la conversation.

-Bonjour, Madame, commença le directeur. Je suis Arthur Randall, le directeur de Scotland Yard. Expliquez-moi ce qui se passe.

-Je veux parler à Sherlock Holmes.

Randall eut un claquement de langue agacé.

-Comme mon subalterne vous a dit, Holmes ne fait plus parti de nos effectifs. Mais nous sommes là pour vous aider et répondre à votre problème.

-_Je veux parler à Sherlock Holmes et à personne d'autre_, s'obstina la femme.

Sa voix montait dans les aigües et semblait beaucoup plus stridente. Elle avait l'air de paniquer. Sa respiration était plus rapide et les sanglots plus présents.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Randall en éloignant légèrement le combiné de son oreille.

-C'est entre lui et moi.

-Vous le connaissez personnellement ?

-Amenez-le moi.

-Madame, sauf votre respect, vous n'avez pas d'ordres à me donner. Expliquez-moi le motif de votre appel.

-Si je n'ai pas Holmes d'ici une heure, je la... tue ! termina t-elle dans un cri de terreur.

-Qui ? s'exclamèrent en chœur Randall et Abberline.

-Je vous en supplie, pleurait-elle au bord de l'explosion. Faites ce qu'il vous dit. Pitié !

Randall se figea, sentant ses doigts se glaçaient sur le téléphone. Abberline ouvrit grand les yeux et souffla « Une prise d'otage » avant de filer. Certainement aller chercher Holmes. Son supérieur voulut gagner du temps.

-Madame, je vous en prie, gardez votre sang-froid, nous contrôlons la situation.

-Vous ne contrôlez rien du tout et vous allez avoir sa mort sur la conscience.

Les mots devenaient à peine compréhensifs.

-Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous le ferez ? Pourquoi devrais-je vous prendre au sérieux ?

Randall regretta aussitôt ses paroles.

-Dans exactement, une minute et trente-six secondes, deux bombes exploseront simultanément à Londres et tous vos problèmes ainsi que les miens seront désintégrés. Ils ne seront plus des restes de cadavres souillant le sol de votre belle capitale.

-Quoi ? Des bombes ? Où ?

-Patience.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Une minute et cinq secondes.

Le directeur fit signe à ses agents de partir à la recherche des bombes.

-Quarante-huit secondes, M. Randall.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une minute pouvait se montrer aussi longue et aussi rapide à la fois. Ils ne trouveraient jamais les bombes. Il allait avoir encore des morts. Cet homme qui se cachait derrière cette pauvre femme avait-il un rapport avec les mafias locales ? Le compte à rebours s'écoulait avec cruauté, entrecoupé par les pleurs de l'otage.

-Quatre, trois, deux... un.

* * *

><p>Lau s'éloigna du tableau pour que ses hommes puissent le voir clairement. Il s'agissait du plan d'attaque du QG des Ferro. Assez illisible à vrai dire à cause des trop nombreuses annotations en chinois.<p>

-Pour le moment, nous nous en sommes seulement pris à des pions sans importance. Mais pendant que Ferro se charge des combats de rues, la sécurité autour de chez lui est diminuée. Si l'on veut enfin débarrasser la Terre de cet énergumène, c'est maintenant qu'il faut frapper. Et en plein coeur.

Une puissante explosion retentit. Les fenêtres explosèrent, délivrant une pluie de verre sur les chinois. Le souffle brûlant projeta une grande partie de l'assemblée en l'air. Ils s'écrasèrent douloureusement à terre. Une seconde détonation, plus proche, se fit sentir. Le plancher explosa, brûla. Des hurlements de peur et de douleur se fit entendre de toutes parts. L'odeur du souffre et de la poudre les prirent à la gorge. Le feu se propageait à une vitesse hallucinante.

Son corps tremblait. Douleurs, sensations de brûlure persistante, il avait du mal à respirer. Ses jambes semblaient engourdies. Il ne pouvait plus les bouger. Il toussa, cracha du sang. Ce fut là qu'il comprit qu'il se mourrait.

Lau tourna la tête avec difficultés. Autour de lui, le chaos l'avait emporté. Des corps sans vie gisaient autour de lui. La moitié de la boutique qui lui servait de planque était détruite. Le feu la consumait lentement, mais sûrement. Il vit un morceau de fer planter dans sa poitrine. Il ne le sentait même plus. Il l'observa avec curiosité. C'était donc cela mourir. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut brièvement Ran-Mao, allongée sur le dos, son visage en partie arraché.

Quand le meilleur soldat était à terre, le général suivait. Il le fit. Il rendit son dernier soupir. Sa dernière pensée fut rageuse. « Ferro ». Car ce ne pouvait être que lui qui avait posé ces bombes.

Cependant, cet homme aussi enrageait, contre le chinois. Les cadavres calcinés de sa famille et de ses généraux autour de lui. Il avait entendu l'explosion. Il s'était précipité. Trop tard. Il regarda son cocher, tremblant de rage et d'impuissance. La surprise surpassa le reste quand son dernier homme tomba sous ses yeux, une balle en plein front. Lui, Giacomo Ferro, la reçut dans le dos. Avant de mourir, il entendit vaguement une voix moqueuse au dessus de lui. Elle disait :

-Je vous avais prévenu que vous m'ennuyez, M. Ferro.

* * *

><p><em>Buckingham Palace, Londres<em>

_18 mars 1891_

_Mon cher Comte,_

_ C'est dans une grande détresse que je vous écris aujourd'hui. L'Angleterre semble au bord du gouffre. Les mafias de la capitale ont débuté une guerre qui ravage tout sur son passage. Je vous connais des relations avec un certain Lau de la société Kunlung. J'espère vivement que vous pourrez le voir et ainsi en savoir plus sur cette affaire. _

_Je vous prie ardemment de mettre fin à cette débandade meurtrière avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. L'avenir de notre royaume repose à nouveau entre vos jeunes mains, mon pauvre ami. Hélas !_

_Vous transmettant mes plus sincères amitiés,_

_Victoria Regina_

Les mots et les avertissements de Holmes dansaient dans son esprit. Ciel contemplait, inerte, la lettre si courte, trop courte de la Reine. Pas besoin d'en lire le contenu pour comprendre sa détresse. Elle était plus brève que n'importe quelle autre de ses missives précédentes. Même pour celle concernant Jack l'Éventreur, elle s'était plus étendue que cela. Elle lui avait fait un compte rendu soigneux et complet de toute l'affaire noirci plusieurs pages. Le calme, la maîtrise habituels ne s'y lisaient pas aujourd'hui. Seule l'urgence et le désarroi régnaient.

Sa faute. C'était sa faute. Holmes l'avait mis en garde. Il avait tenté de chasser le souvenir de leur entrevue en vain. Les morts qui jonchaient les rues de la capitale le ramenaient trop souvent à la réalité. Il avait certainement commis la pire erreur de sa vie.

Accablé, il regarda la missive lui glisser doucement des mains. Il enfouit son front dans ses paumes. Comment allait-il rattraper cela ? Lau l'écouterait-il seulement ? La Reine ne semblait pas au courant de l'origine de cette calamité. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

-Monsieur semble bien soucieux, ce matin, fit remarquer une voix mielleuse. La nouvelle lettre de Sa Majesté est-elle si terrible ?

-Sebastian, il ne me semble pas t'avoir mandé, répliqua sèchement Ciel sans lever la tête.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil entre ses doigts et vit son majordome debout, bien droit, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son visage semblait neutre. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Ses yeux brillaient trop. Le jeune comte se redressa complétement.

-Ça t'amuse ?

-De quoi, jeune maître ?

-Ce qui se passe dehors. Tu sais ce que la mort de ce voleur a entrainé. Et ça t'amuse.

Le dégoût transperçait dans la dernière remarque. Ciel contempla un instant son serviteur. Les meurtres lui importaient peu. Mais il avait failli à son devoir et il allait le payer cher quand cela se saurait. Sa future et imminente chute, voilà ce qui plaisait tant à Sebastian. L'ironie de la situation le faisait rire. Ses actions et ses paroles étaient peut-être d'une fidélité exemplaire envers son maître. Mais ses pensées, c'était tout autre chose. Il ne devait pas oublier à quelle espèce de créature il avait affaire.

Il se détourna et inspira un grand coup. Il ne donnerait pas satisfaction à ce démon. Il se leva et reprit négligemment :

-Au moins, tu tombes bien. Fais préparer la voiture et les chevaux. Nous avons une visite à rendre à ce cher Lau.

-Bien, maître, siffla Sebastian avant de disparaître.

Il réapparut deux minutes plus tard, la cape et le chapeau de Ciel en main, annonçant que tout était prêt. Le garçon se saisit de sa canne et quitta son bureau.

Moins de deux heures plus tard, il traversait Londres. Les rues lui semblaient étrangement encombrées. Les gens étaient agités, parlaient beaucoup. Quand ils s'approchèrent de Soho, ils comprirent. La moitié de la rue avait été soufflé par une explosion. Des policiers fermaient précipitamment le périmètre. Ciel n'attendit même pas que Sebastian eut totalement arrêté la voiture qu'il sauta en marche. Il s'approcha vivement. Un policeman lui fit signe de s'arrêter, de ne pas avancer plus loin. Le jeune comte rejeta sa main et tenta de passer. Mais on le rattrapa immédiatement par le bras. On lui souffla que c'était trop dangereux. Doucement, Sebastian le défit de l'étreinte de l'homme et l'interrogea.

-Que s'est-il passé, monsieur l'agent ? On dirait qu'il y a eu une explosion.

-Effectivement, confirma l'homme. Une bombe a été placé dans un magasin.

-Lequel ?

-Un chinois, je crois. Il n'y a eu aucun survivant.

-Aucun ? intervint Ciel.

-Pour le moment, il n'y a que des cadavres et en très mauvais état.

-Est-ce qu'un homme chinois, mince, de taille moyenne, en habit traditionnel a été retrouvé ? Peut-être non loin d'une jeune femme très court vêtue.

-Des hommes qui correspondent à votre description, on en a retrouvé plein. Vous devriez passer à la morgue demain pour venir l'identifier.

Ciel hocha la tête, montrant qu'il avait compris. Sans rien ajouter d'autre, il s'éloigna. Sebastian jeta un bref coup d'oeil dans la rue par dessus l'épaule du policier avant de le suivre. Il remonta à la place du cocher tandis que Ciel refermait sa porte lui-même.

Le jeune comte était comme assommé. Son allié, espion, contact, Lau, était mort. Qui avait placé cette bombe ? Il était évident que c'était le chinois qui était visé. La famille Ferro. Très certainement. Pour être sûr, il devait en savoir plus. Il ordonna donc à Sebastian de le conduire à Scotland Yard.

* * *

><p>Carter se précipita sur Randall, toujours au téléphone. Depuis la fin du compte à rebours, pas moyen de faire cracher le moindre mot au ravisseur ou à l'otage. En voyant son homme arriver essoufflé et paniqué, il reporta sur lui toute son attention.<p>

-Deux bombes ont explosé, l'informa t-il. Une à Soho dans une boutique chinoise de Kunlung et une autre dans une résidence privée dans le quartier de Lambeth. On ignore encore combien de morts il y a eu.

Randall pâlit.

-Il y a beaucoup de dégâts ?

-Oui, les maisons voisines de Lambeth. Une bonne partie des boutiques de la rue pour Soho.

-Beaucoup de morts ?

-On a pas fini de compter et certains endroits sont inaccessibles. Mais, oui, ils sont nombreux, confirma Carter en tremblant.

Le rapport des agents sur place ne devait vraiment pas être beau à lire.

-C'est votre œuvre ? cracha t-il dans le combiné.

Il ne reçut toujours aucune réponse. Il devait certainement attendre qu'on réponde enfin à ses attentes après son coup d'éclat. Randall tenta d'insister encore un peu, mais ses efforts se cognèrent contre un mur de silence. Quelques sanglots étouffés lui parvenaient de temps à autre. Pourvu qu'Abberline revienne vite. Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur la situation et des vies étaient en jeu. Celle de cette femme et peut-être d'autres personnes si le ravisseur, las d'attendre, décidait de se rappeler à leurs bons souvenirs.

Scotland Yard tout entier s'agitait, tremblait autour. Les policiers avaient vite compris qu'ils n'étaient d'aucun secours dans cette situation. Tout dépendait du bon vouloir de ce mystérieux criminel. Ils étaient juste bons à ramasser les morceaux derrière. Et ils le faisaient. Très peu restaient encore aux bureaux. Les autres se trouvaient sur les lieux désolés. À compter les corps et tenter de les dégager, éteindre les feux et vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres explosifs.

Randall ne savait même pas pourquoi il gardait le téléphone en main. Peut-être pour suivre un minimum les sons de respiration de la victime. L'horrible impression de n'être plus qu'un pantin des sautes d'humeur de cet homme le tétanisait. Ses doigts transpiraient sur le combiné.

Une porte claqua un peu plus loin et des pas précipités retentirent dans les escaliers. Le directeur de la police soupira de soulagement. Jamais il n'aurait cru être heureux de l'arrivée de Holmes dans ses bureaux. Mais il déchanta rapidement en voyant les deux silhouettes qui arrivaient sur lui. Ce n'étaient pas Abberline et le détective, mais ce sale morveux de Phantomhive, talonné par son majordome.

Délicatement, il posa le combiné et vint à leur rencontre. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que le comte parla, d'une voix impérieuse.

-Que s'est-il passé exactement avec cette histoire de bombe ?

Randall ravala son orgueil. Pour qui ce gosse se prenait-il pour lui parler comme à un chien à chaque fois ? Il avait plus urgent à traiter. Quant à a sa fierté, il l'avait déjà mise de côté en devant ainsi dépendre de Holmes.

-Un preneur d'otage. Il a fait exploser les deux bombes pour nous pousser à se plier à ses exigences.

-Que savez-vous sur lui ?

-Absolument rien. Il a pris contact par téléphone. Il se sert même d'une otage pour nous parler à travers elle. Il semble déterminé et n'hésite pas.

-Que demande t-il ?

-Étrangement, il semble juste vouloir parler avec Sherlock Holmes. Il a refusé d'en dire plus pour le moment. Depuis les explosions, il refuse de dire un seul mot. Ou plutôt il empêche l'otage de parler.

-Vous avez parlé de deux bombes, Lord Randall, intervint Sebastian à voix basse. L'une d'elle était à Soho et l'autre ?

-Une résidence à Lambeth.

Ciel grinça des dents. Il avait fait fausse route. Les Ferro n'avaient rien à voir dans la mort de Lau et de ses hommes. Ils n'auraient pas agi ainsi. Ils seraient restés dans l'ombre et auraient envoyé des hommes de main. Ils n'auraient eu aucun intérêt à contacter la police ni à demander Holmes. La seconde bombe à Lambeth confirmait cela. Les Ferro vivaient à Lambeth. Il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'ils aient été tué également.

Dans un sens, cela arrangeait le comte. La guerre des mafias étaient terminées. Cependant, ce serait au tour des petits groupes criminels, dominés jusqu'à présent, de sortir de l'ombre. Désorganisés, ils seraient plus aisés à abattre cependant. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait était cet homme. Pourquoi un tel comportement ? Quel était son lien avec Holmes ? Que lui voulait-il ? Et toute cette mascarade, tous ces morts, dans quel but ? Une vengeance personnelle ? Un moyen de renverser ses concurrents ? Voulait-il prendre leur place ? Les deux en même temps, cela ne pouvait être un hasard. Ils étaient la cible. La voix de Sebastian le ramena à la réalité. Il continuait de converser avec Randall.

-Avez-vous fait venir M. Holmes ?

-Oui. Abberline s'en occupe. Ils devraient arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

Le directeur les laissa pour retourner auprès du téléphone. Il appliqua le combiné contre son oreille. Toujours rien. Il entendit un reniflement de la femme au bout d'un moment. Elle était toujours vivante. Quel soulagement ! Mais son ravisseur n'allait pas attendre encore bien longtemps. Il le craignait. Il pouvait l'abattre ou faire exploser d'autres bombes d'un instant à l'autre.

Enfin, de nouveaux pas arrivèrent vers lui et il aperçut Abberline et Holmes. Sans faire attention au comte et son serviteur, le détective les bouscula et se jeta littéralement sur Randall.

-Quoi de neuf ? demanda t-il.

-Deux bombes. Une à Soho et l'autre à Lambeth. On compte les morts en ce moment. Depuis, il refuse de parler.

-Ô Seigneur, se lamenta Abberline. Je n'ai pas été assez rapide.

-Il l'avait prévu depuis le début, très certainement, le rassura Randall. Vous n'êtes en rien responsable.

-Donnez-le moi, ordonna Holmes en tendant la main.

Son ancien employeur ne résista pas et lui mit le téléphone en main. Il se saisit du second combiné pour suivre la conversation. Ciel et Sebastian se rapprochèrent, le collant presque. Holmes resta un petit moment silencieux, comme pour se préparer, puis il engagea la conversation.

-Bonjour, fit-il doucement, prudemment.

Il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose. Il n'allait pas se fatiguer pour un poseur de bombe doublé d'un preneur d'otage.

Des sanglots se firent t'entendre. Le téléphone grésilla. La femme toussa et parla, la voix tremblante. Elle semblait sur le point de craquer, à fleur de peau. Ce qui était tout à fait normal. C'était déjà étonnant qu'elle ne se soit pas évanouie en soi.

-Vous êtes Sherlock Holmes ?

-Oui. Vous m'avez fait demander, pourquoi ?

-Enfin, bredouilla la pauvre victime. Cela fait si longtemps que je suis vos exploits. Nous nous rencontrons enfin.

-Je suis... flatté, répondit Holmes avec prudence.

-Menteur. Vous vous en fichez de moi. Vous voulez juste sauver la peau de cette... bécasse. Elle est tellement idiote. Si... inutile !

La voix de la femme montait dans les aigües, se brisait. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir tenir encore longtemps comme cela. Si elle perdait connaissance, le ravisseur allait-il la ranimer ou la tuerait-il tout de suite ? Et ensuite ? Un autre otage ? Il devait le pousser à « parler », dévoiler ses intentions et peut-être un peu de lui-même. Mais surtout lui faire relâcher son otage et ne pas l'énerver. Avec difficultés, la femme poursuivait :

-Comme tout le monde en vérité. Un monde de fourmis qui se cognent contre les murs en croyant contrôler leur vie et leur petit monde si superficiel. Mais ils ne comprennent rien. Ils ne contrôlent rien. Ils sont si stupides, si ignorants et pourtant tellement arrogants et sûrs d'eux. Pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? Ils me feraient presque pitié s'ils ne me dégoûtaient pas tant. Mais, nous, nous ne sommes pas comme eux. Nous sortons du lot. Nous sommes pareils, Sherlock Holmes. Vous et moi.

-J'ai de sérieux doutes là-dessus.

-Je les ferai si vite s'évaporer, mon cher. Croyez-moi. Ce n'est que le commencement. La partie n'est pas encore commencée.

-Quelle partie ?

Ciel, lassé et énervé de n'entendre que la moitié de la conversation, arracha le combiné de Randall. Les maigres brides qu'il parvenait à saisir ne lui suffisait pas. Sebastian ne bougeait pas, les sourcils froncés, le visage concentré. Le comte était sûr qu'il entendait parfaitement ce que Holmes et l'otage se disaient.

-Notre partie de jeu, M. Holmes.

-Je n'étais pas au courant de cela.

-Je vais tout vous expliquer. Nous allons bien nous amuser.

-Vraiment ? Je doute que vous connaissez mes goûts en matière de jeu.

-Ne vous ai-je pas dit que nous étions pareils ? Nous avons les mêmes goûts, très cher. Et je vous connais _si bien_. Je vous observe depuis des années et des années.

-Vous n'aviez rien d'autre à faire durant tout ce temps ?

-Vous êtes tellement intéressant, insista le poseur de bombe à travers la femme.

-Vous ne cessez de dire que nous sommes pareils. En quoi ?

-Nous sommes différents. Trop intelligents par rapport aux humains normaux. Nous réfléchissons de la même manière. Je suis un peu votre reflet dans le miroir. Un reflet inversé et tâché de sang. Mais il vous plaira d'avantage.

-En ce cas, pourquoi élever des barrières entre nous, osa avancer Holmes. Parlez-moi directement. Avec votre voix. Je n'ai jamais entendu la voix de mon reflet.

-Patience. Il vous faudra la mériter, ma voix. D'où le petit jeu de piste que je vous ai concocté avec soin.

-J'imagine aisément que vous y avez mis tout votre coeur. Dites-moi tout. Quelles sont les règles ?

-Le jeu se compose de quatre parties. Quatre énigmes à résoudre. À chaque énigme résolue, un indice. Les quatre mis à bout vous donneront un lieu et une date où nous pourrons enfin nous rencontrer en chair et en os. Le premier est un petit jeu de piste.

-Parfait. J'ai un flair hors du commun.

-En aurez-vous assez pour m'avoir ? Car tout l'art du jeu est là. Lequel se montrera le plus malin ? Et si vous arrivez au bout, je serai autant une récompense qu'un ultime défi.

-J'ai hâte d'y être, susurra Holmes. Commençons la partie.

-Les dés sont jetés. Le premier pion s'avance. Je vous donne rendez-vous au 13 Miller's Court. Tout est déjà en place. Bonne chance.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de chance. Et l'otage ? tenta t-il.

-Je vous la rends.

L'espoir et le soulagement transperçaient chacune de ses syllabes. Il se voyait aussi sur les visages de Randall et d'Abberline.

-Elle ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité. Venez la chercher, puisque vous y tenez tant. 24 Oxford Street. Je vous en prie, dépêchez-vous ! supplia la femme en pleurant.

Randall reprit le téléphone à Holmes.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame. Nous arrivons tout de suite. Ne bougez pas.

Il laissa tomber le combiné et se saisit de son manteau et de son chapeau. Holmes le reprit. Seule la respiration et les sanglots nerveux de l'otage s'entendaient. Soudain, elle cria. D'effroi. Sa voix suraigüe transperçait le téléphone. Tout le monde l'entendit. Tous se figèrent dans leurs gestes.

-NON ! NON ! PITIÉ !

Une détonation, le choc du téléphone qui tombait sur le plancher. Plus rien. Des bruits de pas. On raccrocha. Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la petite assemblée. Enfin, Abberline, le souffle court et saccadé, osa dire tout haut ce que chacun avait compris :

-Il l'a tuée, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle était inutile, répondit Holmes, le regard dans le vide.


	16. Le Majordome et le Jeu de la Mort 2

**Réponse à Eglaladiel : **Contente de te revoir ! Dans cette partie, on a des "précisions" sur le mystérieux homme et la première énigme. Tu aimes toujours autant Ciel à ce que je lis lol. Pour le Détective aux Noces, j'avoue que la bouche d'aération c'est vu et revu, mais bon... Je suis pas Conan Doyle ou Agatha Christie. Mea Culpa !**  
><strong>J'espère que cette seconde partie te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

P.S : Est-ce que tu as un compte ici ou autre pour que je puisse te répondre plus facilement et rapidement ? Car normalement, j'ai pas le droit de répondre dans le chapitre comme ça. Mais ça m'énerve de ne pas répondre aux reviews !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Le Majordome et le Jeu de la Mort (26)**

Elle s'appelait Lucy Anderson. Elle avait épousé quelques années auparavant un marin. Étant en mer, elle était seule. Personne pour la protéger. Il l'avait certainement choisie pour cela. Elle avait vingt-huit ans. Une balle dans la tête. Comme on tuait un animal. Son corps laissé à l'abandon.

Abberline avait du mal à détourner les yeux de son visage, figé dans la terreur, souillé de sang. À quel genre de monstre avaient-ils affaire cette fois encore ? Quand il tentait de se l'imaginer, il ne pouvait se retenir de frissonner.

L'horreur, il l'avait découverte presque trois ans auparavant avec l'affaire Jack l'Éventreur. Encore, certaines nuits, il revoyait les cadavres dépecés de ces pauvres femmes. Une véritable boucherie à chaque meurtre. Celui de Mary Kelly avait été le pire. Le jeune inspecteur se demandait souvent si l'assassin était humain. Comment un homme pourrait-il – ou pire une femme comme l'avait soutenu Holmes – commettre de telles atrocités ? Cette année-là, il avait cru dépasser les limites de l'humanité. Mais il s'était trompé. Les tueurs pouvaient aller beaucoup plus loin. Comme ce boucher qui découpait ses victimes avant de vendre des morceaux de leurs corps à ses clients. Ou encore deux frères chasseurs qui droguaient des personnes prises au hasard, les abandonnaient dans un bois avant de les chasser comme des bêtes.

Les tueurs en série étaient les pires. Ils ne tuaient pas par nécessité, mais par plaisir. Et chaque meurtre était plus élaboré, plus terrible que le précédent. Une escalade de la violence. Comment un être humain pouvai-il atteindre un tel degré de cruauté ? Abberline l'ignorait encore.

Il ne savait que penser de ce nouvel arrivant. Il avait tué cette pauvre femme pour rien. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il désirait. Il tuait comme il respirait. Deux bombes et une fusillée en moins de deux heures. Il semblait se prendre pour une sorte d'être supérieur. Il jouait avec les êtres qui l'entouraient pour arriver à ses fins. La haine et le mépris pour les humains avaient transpercé jusque dans la voix de cette pauvre Lucy. Quel était son parcours pour en arriver à de telles extrémités, à de tels sentiments ? Avait-il souffert ? Une victime devenue bourreau ? Ou simplement un monstre dès la naissance ? Pouvait-on être mauvais par nature ? Abberline aurait pensé que non avant, mais ce qu'il voyait dans son métier le faisait de plus en plus douter.

_-Quoiqu'on fasse il y aura toujours des assassins, des violeurs, des voleurs, des fous ou je ne sais quoi. _

_ -J'aime penser que l'homme est bon par nature. _

_ -En ce cas, vous êtes un idiot. _

_ -Alors, à quoi servons-nous ?_

_ -A limiter les dégâts. Faire en sorte que la mal reste à l'intérieur de la majorité. Et se débarrasser de la minorité. Rien d'autre. Nous sommes des serpillères sous une porte pour empêcher un maximum que l'eau ne s'infiltre. Mais elle rentre toujours. Alors, on fait ce qu'on peut pour l'essuyer. Mais les traces d'humidité persistent. Et persisteront toujours. _

_ -Vous savez, M. Holmes ?_

_ -Non, mais vous allez me le dire. _

_ -J'ai pitié de vous. Je n'ose imaginer à quelles horreurs vous avez été confronté pour que vous en arrivez à perdre ainsi tout espoir en l'humanité et à autant la haïr. _

Cette conversation qu'il avait eu avec Holmes durant l'été 1888 lui revint en mémoire. Maintenant, il n'aurait plus la même réaction, il le craignait. Limiter les dégâts, voilà bien ce qu'il avait fait depuis tout ce temps. Les paroles de son aînés s'étaient révélées terriblement justes.

Les mafias avaient fait régner la loi pendant presque un mois et personne n'avait rien pu faire à part ramasser les cadavres. Encore une fois Holmes les avait prévenus. L'inspecteur l'avait appelé au secours et le détective s'était contenté de hausser les épaules en disant qu'ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre que tout cela cesse.

Il n'était pas question de traumatismes, de pitié. Juste qu'il avait eu l'œil plus averti que lui durant toutes ses années. Qu'il avait quitté plus rapidement les illusions de l'enfance et vu le monde réel. Très rapidement car seules les enquêtes l'intéressaient avant qu'il n'entre à Scotland Yard. C'était de lui-même qu'il fallait avoir pitié et de ses utopies envolées.

Quand on était policier, il fallait voir l'intérieur des âmes humaines pour comprendre et découvrir les assassins. Et Homes le faisait si bien. Trop bien. Et la preuve en était que ce fou l'avait repéré et voulait « jouer » avec lui. Abberline tremblait de deviner à quoi pouvait bien ressembler les jeux d'un tel monstre. Il frissonnait aussi à ce qu'il pourrait lui faire.

Dans quel monde naviguait Holmes ? Mais pas seulement lui. Le jeune Phantomhive et son majordome aussi vivaient dans ces ténèbres humaines. Ils avaient aussi affronté l'Éventreur et tant d'autres. Il s'inquiétait tellement pour eux.

Le philosophe allemand Nietzsche avait dit « Que celui qui combat les monstres prenne garde dans sa guerre à ne pas devenir un monstre lui-même. À force de plonger trop longtemps votre regard dans l'abîme, c'est l'abîme qui entre en vous. » Aujourd'hui, Abberline constatait avec fatalisme les changements que sa profession avait eus sur lui. Il ne verrait plus jamais l'être humain comme avant. Il devenait méfiant. Mais, Holmes, à quel point en était-il, lui ? Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait dépassé le stade du policier. Et le comte qui était si jeune et déjà si sombre. Tomberaient-ils un jour dans cet abîme ou parviendront-ils à rester au bord du précipice dans un équilibre aussi incertain ?

D'un geste trop brusque et absent, il recouvrit le visage figé de Lucy Anderson.

* * *

><p>Le fiacre rebondissait désagréablement sur les pavés, brutalisant ses trois passagers. Il traversait Londres sous les nuages menaçants. Holmes se trouvait seul sur la banquette dans le sens de la marche. Sous ses boucles brunes, il fusillait Ciel et Sebastian qui avaient pris place face à lui d'office.<p>

-Rappelez-moi pourquoi vous êtes là tous les deux ?

-Pour garder un œil sur vous, ça ne vous suffit pas ? cracha Ciel.

-Ce qui me suffirait ce serait que vous me lâchez enfin les bottes.

-La situation demande mon attention, poursuivit le comte sans tenir compte de l'interruption de Holmes. Cet homme a fait exploser les deux mafias locales. Il est potentiellement dangereux. – Holmes leva un sourcil à l'entente du mot « potentiellement » – Il faut que je saches d'avantage sur lui. Qui est-il ? De quels moyens dispose t-il ? A t-il des complices et combien ? Quel est son but ? Car jouer avec vous aux devinettes ne me semble être un but ultime très convaincant.

-En tous cas, il semble vous tenir en très haute estime et vouloir vous tester, intervint Sebastian, pensif. Dans quel but ? Pourquoi une telle mise à l'épreuve ? L'intimidation par les bombes est de toute évidence une excuse pour placer la désintégration des mafias. Il voulait leur mort et a décidé de les rendre les plus utiles possibles à son projet. Mais quel est donc ce projet ? À qui avons-nous affaire aussi ? Comme mon maître l'a judicieusement fait remarquer, nous ne savons rien de lui, de ses moyens ou capacités. Ce qui le rend si dangereux.

-On peut déjà voir quel genre de personnalité nous affrontons, corrigea Holmes avec un sourire acide.

-Comment ? Nous ne l'avons jamais vu. Pas même entendu sa voix, s'interrogea Ciel.

-Mais nous avons ses mots. Sa manière de s'exprimer. Cela nous donne des informations essentielles sur son caractère, sur ce qu'il est. Car ce sont bien ses mots que l'otage prononçait. Il devait les écrire ou autre sur une feuille pour qu'elle les répète. Les répète mot à mot. C'est à lui que j'ai parlé, pas à la femme.

-En ce cas, que nous dit ses paroles ? Faites donc nous part de vos talents de psychologue.

-Avec plaisir, puisque les vôtres semblent des plus restreins. Reprenons la conversation. Tout d'abord en surface. Il est particulièrement misanthrope. Il a un dégoût et un mépris extrêmement profond envers l'être humain. Il les compare à des animaux. Même pas, à des insectes. Il a parlé de fourmis. Les fourmis, on les écrase, on les empoisonne. Ce sont des nuisibles dont on se débarrasse sans remord. Comme lui tue. Les fourmis sont aussi très automatiques dans leur fonctionnement. Chacune a sa propre place et son utilité dans la fourmilière et elle les garde tout au long de sa vie sans se rebeller. Comme nous. Untel est facteur, machin est ouvrier, bidule est rentier. Nous avons même notre Reine vers qui tous les regards se tournent. Ensuite, comme Michaelis l'a précisé, il me tient en haute estime. Mais en réalité, c'est seulement lui-même qu'il admire. N'a t-il pas cessé de répéter à quel point nous étions semblables ? À travers moi, il pense se retrouver. Il me dit qu'il m'observe. En réalité, il se regarde lui. Comme dans un miroir. Il a lui-même utilisé l'image du reflet. Il pense que nous sommes la même pièce, avec un côté face et pile. D'où le miroir inversé.

-Il est donc très narcissique, conclut Sebastian. En attirant votre attention, il espère que vous lui retournerait la politesse, je dirais. Ainsi, il aura un public. D'où l'idée du jeu. Il le fait que pour se complaire dans son ego. Il est aussi orgueilleux. Il se croit tellement supérieur aux autres. Il joue avec la vie d'autrui comme un dieu. Pas de remord pour des fourmis. D'ailleurs, les enfants s'amusent à écraser les fourmis. Comme lui écrase les humains.

-Parlons d'enfant. Sa vanité n'a d'égal que sa puérilité. Il déteste qu'on lui dise non. Quand Randall a refusé de se plier à ses ordres, il a fait exploser les bombes. C'était un caprice. Comme un enfant crie, tape du pied, frappe sa mère quand on lui refuse un bonbon. C'était un chantage de très bas niveau. Tu m'obéis sinon je fais des bêtises. Il aime donner des ordres et a l'habitude qu'on lui obéisse. Il obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. Sans parler des jouets.

-Quels jouets ? demanda Ciel.

-Sa victime. Elle était un jouet à ses yeux. Rien de plus. Une fois qu'elle ne lui était plus utile, il l'a tuée. Comme les enfants. Quand le jouet est neuf, on le chouchoute. Mais quand ils en ont fait le tour, ils l'abandonnent, voir le cassent. Et lui, il a cassé son jouet. Il est colérique et violent de nature. Capricieux, vaniteux, orgueilleux, méprisant, directif. Il n'y a que sa petite personne qui l'importe. Il est très « moi, je ». _Je veux parler à Sherlock Holmes. Je suis vos exploits. Je vous connais si bien. Je vous observe depuis des années et des années. _Et lorsqu'il parle de moi, c'est pour nous rapprocher. On en revient toujours à lui. Il s'adore tellement qu'il pense qu'on ne peut le détester. Il se flatte lui-même. _Je suis un peu votre reflet dans le miroir. Un reflet inversé et tâché de sang. Mais il vous plaira d'avantage_. Ne serait-ce que le fait de pouvoir lui parler directement ou le rencontrer est considéré comme une récompense. Une bonté, un don offert par cet être si supérieur. Et dès que je me désintéressais de lui, il devenait violent. Quand j'ai voulu écarter l'otage, il l'insultait. Il doit être extrêmement jaloux et possessif dans la vie privée. Je n'aimerais pas être sa femme. Il semble tellement égocentrique qu'il a besoin de se mesurer à d'autres pour prouver qu'il est le meilleur.

-Ça me rappelle quelqu'un, marmonna Ciel dans sa barbe inexistante.

-Résumons-nous, réfléchit Sebastian à voix lente. Nous avons affaire à un homme violent, jaloux, vaniteux, capricieux, misanthrope, colérique. Que dire d'autre ? Il est sûrement égoïste par dessus le marché. Sa personnalité me semble des plus instables. Il est donc bel et bien dangereux. À lui tout seul, il rassemble la S_uperba_, _l'Invidia_, _l'Ira_ et la G_ula_. Quatre péchés capitaux pour un seul homme. Cela fait beaucoup. Et nous n'avons parlé que cinq minutes avec lui.

-Je parie qu'il en a d'autres. Notamment _l'Avarita_ et la_ Luxuria_. C'est souvent le cas pour ce genre de personnalité. Mais la vraie question est : est-il aussi intelligent qu'il le croit ? Sa petite quête nous le dira bien assez tôt.

-Et si vous échouez à son jeu ? intervint Ciel.

-Pourquoi échouerais-je ?

-Peut-être est-il réellement à votre niveau. Ou tout simplement vous tend t-il un piège. On nous attend peut-être au coin de la rue pour nous égorger.

-Non. Cela ne correspondrait pas avec le profil psychologique. Nous sommes des pions à ses yeux et il veut jouer avec nous. La partie n'a pas débuté, il ne peut pas encore s'être lassé de nous. Enfin, de moi. Car je vous rappelle que ni l'un ni l'autre vous n'avez été invité à la partie.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être invité, répliqua Ciel. Cependant, moi, ce qui m'intrigue, c'est le lieu de ce rendez-vous. 13 Miller's Court. N'est-ce pas l'adresse de la dernière victime de l'Éventreur ?

-C'est exact, reconnut Holmes.

-Que cela veut-il bien pouvoir dire ? Serait-il un admirateur du tueur de Whitechapel ? A t-il un lien avec lui ? Serait-il lui ?

Ciel retint un frissonnement. Pourvu que cette affaire n'ait aucun lien avec ce fou de Sutcliff. Holmes, aussitôt, répondit un « Non » sec. Sebastian leva un sourcil.

-Comment pouvez-vous vous montrer aussi catégorique ? Nous n'avons jamais retrouvé le meurtrier.

-Vous foutez pas de moi, Michaelis, ricana Holmes. Nous savons parfaitement tous les trois que l'Éventreur est mort depuis novembre 88. Et qu'il était une femme. Une femme vêtue de rouge.

Ciel demeura le plus inexpressif possible, accusant le choc. À côté de lui, le démon souriait en se remémorant sa rencontre avec Holmes à l'enterrement de Mme Red.

Un grondement se fit entendre au dessus de leur tête. Un orage avançait sur Londres. Fallait-il toujours qu'il pleuve quand ils allaient à Whitechapel ? Le silence resta maître durant le reste du trajet.

Le fiacre ralentit et s'arrêta doucement à l'entrée de la ruelle. Énorme contraste avec le voyage remuant. Les trois hommes descendirent sans un mot et se dirigèrent ensembles vers la maison. Elle semblait dans un état encore délabré que lors de leur dernière visite. La porte ne fermait même plus et se balançait sinistrement sur ses gonds en grinçant. Certaines vitres étaient cassées, mais les intactes étaient tellement sales qu'on ne pouvait plus voir à l'intérieur. La demeure de Mary Kelly semblait inhabitée depuis le meurtre. Ce qui était logique. Les gens fuyaient la mort comme la peste. L'assassinat si violent et sordide qui s'y était déroulé les poussait à préférer dormir dehors que d'y entrer.

Ils étaient à moins d'un mètre quand Sebastian s'arrêta brusquement. Ciel et Holmes se tournèrent vers lui, interrogatifs.

-Que se passe t-il ? Vous allez me faire croire que vous avez peur d'entrer ? Une histoire de fantômes. C'est ce qui se raconte dans le quartier. Certaines rumeurs disent que la nuit tombée, on entend encore cette pauvre Mary supplier son assassin. Étrange, étant donné qu'elle n'a eu ni temps de crier ou de se débattre. Sinon, on l'aurait entendue tandis qu'elle vivait encore.

-Rien à voir avec les croyances douteuses de la populace, corrigea Sebastian. Mais il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

-Notre poseur de bombes ? s'enquit aussitôt Ciel.

-Comment pourriez-vous savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un ? On ne voit rien d'ici. Je n'ai rien entendu. En admettant que ce soit vrai, c'est certainement un mendiant qui cherche un toit pour la nuit.

-Quelqu'un ou pas quelqu'un, entrons, décida Ciel.

Il fit lui -même le premier pas. Sans hésiter, Sebastian le suivit aussitôt. Très vite, Holmes les rattrapa et les dépassa. Il poussa la porte doucement pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Il entra. Il fit une brève pause sur le seuil. La poussière environnante et l'odeur de renfermé mêlé d'humidité prouvaient que les lieux étaient bel et bien abandonnés. Personne ne semblait être entré. Il avança lentement, faisant attention de ne rien toucher. S'il y avait des traces du passage de leur homme, il ne devait pas les effacer. Dans l'ombre, il distinguait avec difficulté le lit au fond de la pièce. Là où Mary Kelly avait été massacré.

Il sentit Phantomhive et son majordome dans son dos. Il entendit Michaelis renifler. Il l'imita et une odeur de sang le prit à la gorge. L'atmosphère était lourde, froide. Trop de silence. Étrange. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Derrière le lit. La mort a encore frappé, indiqua Sebastian.

Sans se soucier de comment il pouvait le savoir, Holmes s'approcha du lit. Les draps étaient recouverts de sang séché complétement marron. Sec et dur. Celui de la prostituée assassinée. L'odeur devenait plus forte. Il contourna le lit et aperçut un corps allongé directement sur le sol.

-Une lampe, exigea t-il.

Une lumière soudaine, jaunâtre le frappa. Il vit Sebastian lui tendre une vieille lampe à pétrole. Il s'en saisit et éclaira le cadavre.

-Oh, non, pas encore ! s'exclama Ciel.

C'était le corps d'une femme. Du sang recouvrait tout ses habits. Elle avait été éventré, la tête rejetée en arrière, les jambes écartées. Ses traits ne semblaient habités que par la peur et la douleur. Holmes s'agenouilla près d'elle et l'observa avec d'attention. On lui avait coupé les seins. Sa tête avait été presque tranché. Il posa la lampe sur le plancher et remonta ses manches. Il plongea la main dans le ventre et fouilla un bref instant. Il entendit vaguement l'exclamation de dégoût de Phantomhive.

-On lui a retiré l'utérus ? le questionna Michaelis.

-Oui.

Le démon se pencha de l'autre côté du corps et l'examina à son tour. Il manquait le coeur aussi. La manière de tuer, les mutilations, la position du corps étaient la même que pour Mary Kelly. Sauf que celle-ci était à terre plutôt que sur le lit.

-La réplique parfaite de Jack l'Éventreur, commenta Sebastian. Serait-il possible que Sutcliff soit de retour ?

Ciel lui jeta un regard noir. Il ne tenait pas à ce que Holmes sache tout. Déjà, le fait qu'il ait compris que Madame Red ait été l'Éventreur était de trop. Sans s'émouvoir de cette phrase, Holmes secoua la tête.

-Non, ce n'est pas lui. L'arme utilisée n'est pas la même. Nous avons affaire à des scalpels et des couteaux. Un simple imitateur. À part l'arme, tout est identique. Il s'est donné beaucoup de mal. Il a été jusqu'au bout du vice. Il connait les informations que la police gardait secrète. La preuve, il a pris l'utérus. Il a choisi aussi une prostituée du quartier.

-Comment savez-vous qu'il s'agissait d'une prostituée ? demanda Ciel.

-Regardez ses habits. Pauvres, simples. Mais elle n'a pas recouvert son corset. Elle gardait les épaules et les bras nues. Les jupons sont froissés et usés, souvent soulevés et non enlevés. Elle devait faire des passes dans la rue. Rapides et pas chères. Elle a des suçons sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse et dans le cou. Cependant, leur taille diffère. Deux hommes différents. Pour le fait qu'elle vit à Whitechapel. Ses chaussures. La boue qui y est incrustée est mélangée avec du pétrole. Celui qu'on utilise dans les bateaux. Donc, port. Elle travaillait près des ports. Ses clients devaient être des marins.

-C'est bon, merci on a compris, le coupa Ciel. Donc, même technique de meurtre, même typologie de victime, même lieu.

-Elle n'a pas été tué ici. Il n'y a pas de sang frais autour d'elle. La poussière n'a pas bougé. On l'a tuée dehors et on l'a déposée ici. Elle est morte il y a moins de sept heures. La rigidité cadavérique est toujours en cours.

-Il s'agit de notre homme, je suppose, fit Sebastian. Après, pourquoi imiter l'Éventreur ? Dans quel but ? Pourquoi vous indiquer où se trouve le corps ?

-Me tester. Il veut me tester. Voir si à partir de ce cadavre, je peux remonter jusqu'à lui. Ou plutôt jusqu'au premier des quatre indices. Ensuite, pourquoi imiter un autre tueur ?

Il se releva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, soulevant de la poussière. Ciel éternua et s'écarta de lui. Inutile de faire une crise d'asthme. Il évitait soigneusement de regarder le cadavre. La dernière fois, il avait vomi et refusait de faire preuve de faiblesse devant Holmes.

Un cri le fit sursauter. Le détective se précipitait sur le cadavre pour le réexaminer.

-L'imitation est l'indice, expliqua t-il. Il aurait pu laisser n'importe quoi, mais il nous donne un cadavre. Un meurtre imitant ceux d'un tueur célèbre. Il a dit qu'il m'observait depuis des années. J'ai travaillé sur l'affaire de l'Éventreur. Il le sait. Il m'envoie un message en se basant dessus. Il y a donc un indice en rapport avec ce cadavre.

-Vous croyez qu'il l'a réellement fait de ses mains ? questionna Sebastian, tandis qu'il regardait dans la bouche de la morte. Il lui manque des dents, mais vu l'état des restantes c'est naturel.

-Ce n'est pas un hasard si un imitateur de l'Éventreur laisse un corps et que cet homme nous envoie ici. Même s'il a laissé un autre le faire à sa place, il reste l'investigateur. Il a tant de mépris pour les autres qu'il ne doit pas avoir assez confiance en eux pour leur laisser faire le sale boulot. C'est extrêmement bien soigné. Tout y est. À part l'arme du crime. Mais même moi je n'ai pas su de quoi il s'agissait réellement. Mais une question persiste. Pourquoi a t-il abandonné le corps sur le sol ? S'il voulait reproduire exactement le meurtre de Mary Kelly, il l'aurait mise sur le lit. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il doit bien y avoir une raison. Il a été jusqu'à déplacer cette femme morte des quais jusqu'ici. Pourtant Miller's Court est au nord de Whitechapel, donc à l'opposé de la Tamise. Il a pris de grands risques. Mais il ne l'a pas déposée sur le lit. Vous allez pas me dire que c'était juste parce qu'il fatiguait.

Aussitôt, il se pencha sur le lit et commença à fouiller les draps. Rapidement, il dut admettre qu'il n'y avait rien. Où était ce maudit indice ? Un meurtre identique sauf sur un point. Le message de l'homme devait bien s'y trouvait. Sinon, ce raisonnement n'avait aucune logique. À moins que le message soit seulement symbolique. En ce cas, il ne trouverait rien de plus sur les lieux du crime.

Il détailla le visage défiguré par la douleur de la femme. Il parvenait même pas à lui donner un âge. Mais si le meurtrier avait été jusqu'au bout elle devait avoir l'âge de Mary Kelly. Ses yeux vides fixaient un point sous le lit. La même direction que pour Mary. Le transport avait dû être rapide pour pouvoir positionner et manipuler aussi facilement et précisément le corps. La rigidité cadavérique commençait environ quinze minutes après la mort. À moins qu'il ait déjà placé le corps avant de le transporter et qu'il ait attendu que la rigidité commence pour que la macchabée ne bouge pas.

Soudain, il vit Sebastian lui faire des gestes. Il se mit à sa hauteur, au niveau du ventre. Le majordome écarta la chair et montra l'estomac. Il y avait quelque chose dedans. Profitant qu'il tenait toujours le ventre, Holmes plongea la main, résigné. Il n'allait pas démériter un bon bain. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour ouvrir les entrailles. Il ne remarqua même pas que Phantomhive était sorti en tremblant, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Il parvint à se saisir de l'intrus et le retira du ventre.

Sebastian et Holmes le regardèrent un instant, interdits. Ils se jetèrent des coup d'oeil hésitants. C'était un coeur humain.

-C'est le sien ? demanda la voix de Ciel, étouffé, à quelques mètres.

-Non, répondirent en chœur les deux hommes.

-Il est trop ancien. Il commence à se décomposer. Il est mort depuis plusieurs jours. De plus, c'est un vieux coeur. La prostituée était trop jeune. Il fatiguait. La personne à qui il appartenait avait minimum la bonne quarantaine. Cinquante-soixante ans plus vraisemblablement.

-C'était un homme obèse, renchérit Sebastian. Regardez, on voit des traces de goudron ici, ajouta-il en touchant un coin de son doigt. Il fumait. Les femmes de la bonne société ne fument pas. C'est très mal vu. De plus, les artères sont encombrées de graisse. Il était en surpoids.

-Il semble que ce soit le fameux indice. Nous recherchons donc un gros bonhomme, fumeur et vieux, résuma Ciel ne rentrant à nouveau à l'intérieur.

-À il manque un coeur. Important détail, souligna Holmes.

-Pourquoi vous croyez qu'il a passé une annonce dans le journal ?

-Lui ? Non, mais d'autres personnes oui. Surtout une en particulier.

-Undertaker, réalisa Ciel.

* * *

><p>La boutique d'Undertaker restait la même. Même le soleil pâlot du printemps naissant ne suffisait pas à lui donner un soupçon de vie. Elle détonnait avec le reste de la rue sombre et froide. Un cimetière était plus accueillant et chaleureux. La devanture pendait lamentablement sur un côté, retenue miraculeusement par un clou rouillé. Sebastian ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser passer son maître. Holmes ferma la marche, manquant de se prendre la porte que le démon n'avait pas retenue pour lui. Ils s'avancèrent dans l'ombre que de maigres bougies ne parvenaient pas à dissiper. La silhouette du croque-mort se découpait sur le mur du fond. Ses yeux brillaient dans le noir, semblables à ceux des chats. Il ricanait, étouffant son rire dans ses manches. Il les observait avec intérêt comme on regardait le résultat d'une expérience. Il fit quelques pas vers eux sans cesser ses caquètements.<p>

-Mon cher petit comte, commença t-il de sa voix de crécerelle. Vous ici ! Et en quelle compagnie ! Monsieur le détective Holmes. Mes clients préférés chez moi en même temps. Quel plaisir ! Et évidemment, je ne vous oublie pas, monsieur le majordome.

-Undertaker, claqua la voix de Ciel. J'ai besoin de tes services.

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'approfondir sa demande. Le croque-mort s'était très vite désintéressé de lui. Il était avec Holmes, détaillant un nouveau cercueil du regard.

-Je n'avais encore jamais vu un cercueil comme celui-là, commentait le détective. Cette forme...

-Je me lasse des perpétuels rectangulaires ou légèrement triangulaires. J'ai voulu alors tenter d'autres. J'aime particulièrement celui-ci en pentagramme. Tu en voudras un comme ça pour toi ? demanda Undertaker, ses pupilles plus brillantes encore.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir de sitôt. J'ai le temps de réfléchir, préféra éviter Holmes.

-Ne tarde pas trop quand même, conseilla le croque-mort à voix basse. Bien, vous êtes ici tous les trois pour quoi ? ajouta t-il précipitamment en se tournant vers les autres.

-Nous recherchons un cadavre précis, répondit Ciel.

Enfin, Undertaker s'était désintéressé de Holmes et de ses œuvres. Il détestait être ainsi ignoré. Surtout si c'était en faveur de Holmes. À ses côtés, Sebastian gardait un visage impassible. Mais le coup d'oeil qu'il lui avait jeté l'énervait plus que l'indifférence de son indicateur.

-Des cadavres, ce n'est pas ça qui manque ici mon cher comte. Plus de précisions, je te prie.

Holmes le devança et répondit à sa place :

-Homme entre cinquante et soixante ans, en surpoids, fumeur, très gros fumeur, à qui on aurait prélevé le coeur. Il a dû mourir début de cette semaine ou fin de la dernière.

-Ah, non ! Je n'ai pas ça en magasin. Ça ne me dit rien. Et comment connaissez-vous de tels détails sans le corps de ce brave homme ?

-Nous n'avons pas le temps, décréta Ciel, sèchement. Si vous n'avez rien, il est inutile de trainer ici.

-Oh, gémit Undertaker, l'air déçu. Mais j'aime tellement les histoires ! Surtout si vous en êtes tous les trois les protagonistes.

-Nous n'avons pas de limite de temps et puis ce bonhomme n'est plus à une heure ou deux de près. Puisqu'il est mort, il a tout son temps, répondit Holmes en haussant des épaules.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour en perdre, cracha le jeune comte.

Il était hors de question que le détective prenne la moindre décision. Il devait trouver ce poseur de bombes le plus vite possible avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres dégâts et que la Reine ne lui demande des comptes. Mais Sebastian intervint, la voix lente mais pesante.

-Même s'il n'a pas le corps, Undertaker peut savoir des choses. Il a des contacts que nous n'avons pas dans le monde souterrain. Peut-être sait-il des choses ou alors peut-il nous en trouver. Mais, pour cela, il faut qu'il sache toute l'histoire.

-Cela a t-il un rapport avec les déflagrations de nos mafieux favoris ? demanda le croque-mort.

-Précisément, avoua Holmes.

Rapidement, il résuma leur journée mouvementée. La prise d'otage, les bombes et les énigmes. Il détailla pour le plus grand intérêt d'Undertaker la découverte du corps de la prostituée et l'imitation qu'on en avait fait des meurtres de l'Éventreur. Le croque-mort déclara avoir hâte de récupérer le cadavre. Enfin, il termina avec le coeur décomposé trouvé dans le ventre de la morte.

-Et vous pensez que le coeur est l'indice, conclut Undertaker, pensif. Qu'il vous faut retrouver l'homme à qui il appartenait.

-Oui, sinon il n'avait aucun intérêt à se donner tout ce mal.

-Mais pourquoi avoir imité le crime de Mary Kelly si seul le coeur était important ?

-Je l'ignore, avoua Holmes, sombre. J'ai du mal à saisir sa logique. Si tant est qu'il en ait une.

-Oh, il m'a l'air extrêmement logique. Soit cela fait parti de l'énigme, soit il s'agit d'un message bonus.

-On le découvrira bien assez tôt.

Ciel intervint, coupant les deux hommes dans leurs réflexions.

-Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de cet homme ? De cette façon de faire ? Il a tué les deux mafias d'un seul coups en une journée. Il ne peut sortir de nulle part.

-En effet, mon cher comte, d'où sort-il ? Peut-être a t-il travaillé pour l'une des deux mafias et qu'il a voulu prendre le pouvoir à son tour. Comme il peut aussi venir de l'extérieur ou d'une autre mafia qui désire s'installer ici.

-Il semble de Londres, corrigea Holmes. Il prétend m'observer depuis longtemps. Donc, il est tout près. Peut-être même suit-il à distance l'évolution de l'enquête.

-Peut-être, peut-être. Trop de peut-être, monsieur Holmes. Je te connaissais plus précis. Tu dois bien savoir des choses sur lui. Plus concrètes.

-Sa personnalité d'après notre conversation téléphonique. Égocentrique, imbus de lui-même, capricieux, colérique, instable, misanthrope, violent – très violent. Il prétend être aussi, voir plus, intelligent que moi. Donc, il n'a pas le sens des réalité.

Undertaker ricana brièvement avant de poursuivre à son tour.

-Réfléchissons quel genre d'homme peut avoir les moyens et les ambitions d'un tel coup d'état. Et surtout qui voudrait « jouer » avec toi comme il le dit.

-Quelqu'un de riche ou qui a des capacités voir les deux. Il ne doit pas être seul. Il est certainement à la tête d'une bande. Non d'une organisation au vu de ses ambitions. Il a dû passer des années à préparer son coup, caché dans l'ombre. À observer, rassembler son armée. Il a tout préparé comme une guerre. Et il a lancé la première attaque sans avertissement. Il aime le contrôle et il doit se sentir maître en toutes circonstances. Après, ce désir de vouloir s'opposer à moi, directement...

-On peut voir ça comme une simple mise à l'épreuve, fit la voix de Sebastian derrière lui.

Ses grands yeux rougeâtres, fixaient le vide, ses doigts emmêlés sous son menton. Il poursuivit :

-Voulant le pouvoir, il cherche à déterminer ses adversaires et à les tester pour voir ceux qui méritent vraiment son attention. S'en débarrasser par la suite. Ou est-ce plus profond. Un besoin de se sentir le centre de l'attention ce qui témoignerait d'un manque de confiance ou peut-être de négligence dans son enfance. Ou encore la solitude.

-Comment ça la solitude ? questionnèrent Holmes et Ciel ensembles.

Sebastian releva la tête.

-Il se dit tellement supérieur aux autres. Il les méprise. Il doit forcément se tenir à l'écart, les fuir. Mais à force peut-être se sent-il seul sur son piédestal et cherche quelqu'un de son niveau pour se distraire, jouer. Pour ne plus être seul.

-C'est encore plus tordu que mes raisonnements, commenta Sherlock.

-Qu'importe s'il malheureux, heureux, jaloux ou généreux ! clama Ciel. Il faut le retrouver et l'empêcher définitivement d'agir. Il nous faut une piste. Et à part les énigmes, nous n'avons rien. Donc, retrouvons le cadavre.

-Si seulement, c'était aussi simple, mon petit comte, fit Undertaker. Quelqu'un est mort depuis plusieurs jours et personne n'a rien dit ou trouver encore son corps. Londres est une ville immense et ses habitants des millions. D'ailleurs, ce pauvre homme est-il seulement à Londres ? On ne peut pas se jeter comme ça dans la recherche. Ce serait perdre du temps et de l'énergie pour rien. N'y avait-il rien d'autre sur la scène de crime pour donner une indication sur la direction à prendre ?

-Non, répondit Holmes.

-Alors, réfléchissons comme notre homme. Par rapport à sa personnalité, où irait-il mettre un cadavre ? Sachant qu'il veut que ce soit toi, Holmes, qui le trouve et personne d'autre.

-Il l'a quand même pas mis chez moi, grommela le détective. Avec Mme Hudson et sa passion pour le ménage. À moins que...

-À moins que quoi ? demanda le jeune comte.

-Il prétend m'observer depuis des années, réfléchit Holmes en faisant les cent pas. Donc, il a dû suivre l'affaire Jack l'Éventreur. C'est pour ça qu'il a imité son style. Il sait ce qui s'est passé, comment l'enquête s'est déroulée. Il me le fait savoir. Il a caché le corps dans un endroit crucial pour cette affaire. Un endroit que moi seul connait.

-Quel genre d'endroit ? Où on a trouvé les autres victimes ?

-Bien sûr que non. Ça, c'est passé dans les journaux. Tout le monde connait. J'étais seul au départ sur cette enquête. Puis Abberline et vous êtes arrivés. C'était avant vos arrivées. Là où personne à part moi n'ait cherché.

Il laissa un blanc. Il dura longtemps. Il s'était figé au milieu de la pièce, ses yeux bruns balayant le vide tandis qu'il se remémorait chaque détail de l'affaire. Les interrogatoires, les fouilles, ses rencontres, la protection inutile sur Mary Kelly. Watson l'avait parfois accompagné, d'autres fois non. Il ne devait sélectionner que les moments où il était seul et où personne n'avait cherché.

-Phantomhive, appela t-il d'une voix absente.

-Quoi ?

-Vous avez été chez votre tante durant l'enquête ?

-Non, elle venait chez moi. Je n'y suis presque jamais allé à vrai dire.

-Vous y êtes retourné depuis ? Quelqu'un y vit ?

-Non et c'est abandonné.

Ciel ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Vous croyez qu le corps est caché là-bas ? demanda t-il.

-Il n'y a qu'une façon d'en être sûr.

Rapidement, il s'élança vers la sortie, talonné par Ciel. Sebastian allait les suivre quand Undertaker parla.

-L'Araignée.

-Quelle araignée ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais elle se fait un nom. Personne ne l'a vue, ni entendue. Mais on sait qu'elle est là. C'est Lau qui lui avait donné ce surnom. Car il trouvait que cet homme manipule son environnement comme une araignée au centre de sa toile. Il en avait peur. De cet homme qui se cache dans l'ombre. Peut-être faudrait-il chercher par là.

Sebastian hocha la tête, montrant qu'il avait compris, et quitta le caveau à son tour.

* * *

><p>La maison des Barnett n'avait pas tellement changé. Elle restait la même, claire et discrète au milieu d'autres identiques. Sauf que les volets étaient tirés et le jardin négligé prouvant que plus personne n'y vivait.<p>

Holmes s'avança sur le perron et actionna la poignée. Bien évidemment, la porte était fermée à clé. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. La rue était déserte en dehors des pots de colle qui enquêtaient avec lui. Il sortit alors tranquillement son petit attirail qu'il portait à la ceinture. Les pinces et autres tiges de métal défilèrent entre ses doigts. Il en sectionna une de chaque et commença à forcer la serrure avec délicatesse. Le majordome apparut vite à ses côtés. Il abaissa la poignée à son tour et observa brièvement les environs. Il réactionna la poignée plus fermement et donna un petit coup d'épaule dans la porte en même temps. Un fort craquement de bois, un grincement et celle-ci fut ouverte. Holmes resta un instant agenouillé à terre avec ses outils avant de se lever doucement. Comment Michaelis était parvenu à ouvrir la porte aussi facilement ? Un simple petit choc et elle cédait. Étrange. La porte n'était pas si vieille pourtant. Il entra rapidement pour ne pas se laisser distancer par les deux autres.

Il faisait noir. L'électricité avait été coupé et les volets fermés rendaient toute entrée de luminosité impossible. Après avoir brièvement fouillé, Sebastian trouva une boite d'allumettes et alluma des bougies. Chacun en prit une. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Aucune trace de passage, pas d'indication quelconque et encore moins de cadavre sans coeur.

-À votre avis, Holmes, où aurait-il mis le cadavre ? demanda Ciel en levant son bras le plus haut possible dans l'espoir de mieux dissiper les ténèbres.

-Si on suit la même logique, peut-être dans le bureau de votre tante. C'est là que j'y ai mené mes interrogatoires contre elle et plusieurs fouilles.

Ils s'avancèrent donc vers les escaliers. Sebastian qui était allé visiter le salon les rejoignit vers le milieu des marches.

Même avec les trois bougies réunies, il était difficile de se repérer. Ciel et Holmes manquèrent de tomber plusieurs fois, notamment à cause des plis dans le tapis. Le démon, évidemment, avançait sans hésitation ni embuche. Arrivés au premier étage, le détective eut un moment d'hésitation. Où était le bureau ? Quand il demanda au jeune Phantomhive, celui-ci lui répondit qu'il ne le savait pas. Il n'était pas venu chez sa tante depuis ses huit ans. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour critiquer la mémoire de Holmes. Ce devait être sur la droite s'il se souvenait bien. De toute façon, ils n'étaient pas si pressés. Cela ne prendrait guère de temps d'ouvrir les portes.

-Troisième porte de droite, indiqua soudain Sebastian.

-Quoi ? sursauta Holmes.

-Le bureau est la troisième porte à droite.

-Vous avez un radar à cadavres ou une excellente mémoire ?

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse exiger du majordome de la maison Phantomhive.

-Bon, on y va ou vous souhaitez encore discuter longtemps ? intervint Ciel, visiblement agacé.

Les deux adultes se jetèrent un regard noir avant de s'avancer enfin vers la pièce incriminée. À l'aide de la flamme vacillante de sa bougie, Holmes observa la serrure et la poignée de la porte. Pas de fracture, donc elle n'avait pas été forcé. Cependant, pas de poussière non plus. On l'avait nettoyée récemment. Dans la journée plus précisément. Quelqu'un était entré et avait effacé ses empreintes et autres traces. Il sourit. Ils étaient au bon endroit. L'énigme avait été facile. Presque trop facile. À moins qu'ils ne tombent encore sur un autre indice.

Par mesure de précaution, il tendit sa bougie à Ciel et sortit son revolver. Il vérifia que l'arme était bien chargée et abaissa la poignée. Sans grincement ni résistance, la porte s'ouvrit comme si elle était encore actionnée régulièrement. La pièce était comme le reste de la maison plongée dans le noir. Cependant, l'ombre d'un chandelier trônait sur le bureau massif. Holmes était prêt à parier que c'était leur homme qui s'en était servi avant de l'abandonner ici. Il faudrait qu'il l'examine de près.

Une odeur âcre hantait le bureau. Elle était encore douce et discrète, mais bel et bien présente. Et surtout identifiable. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Phantomhive grimacer. Le majordome restait de marbre, mais il voyait qu'il avait senti également.

-Il n'y a plus de doute, fit-il avec un sourire. Le corps est bien ici. Il faudrait faire plus de lumière. Je vais rallumer l'électricité.

Sebastian sortit, laissant son maître et le détective seuls. Doucement, précautionneusement, Holmes explorait la pièce avec sa misérable bougie qui atteignait la fin de sa vie. L'odeur de putréfaction semblait plus forte derrière le bureau. Il s'y rendit. Il sentait le souffle court du gosse sur sa nuque. Il distingua enfin des pieds sur le sol. Il remonta et vit le reste du corps.

Il s'agissait bien d'un homme gras. La bonne cinquantaine, les cheveux roux et épars, il avait la figure rougeâtre, apparemment dû à des plaques d'eczéma. Sa poitrine avait été ouverte en deux, proprement et sans hésitation. Celui qui l'avait tué et mutilé savait ce qu'il faisait.

Ils entendirent un claquement suivi d'un grésillement. La lumière blafarde de l'électricité les aveugla un instant tandis que la pièce s'illuminait. Ils clignèrent des yeux pour chasser les tâches lumineuses qui entravaient leur vision. Enfin, ils se penchèrent sur le cadavre. Holmes manipula le corps et observa les blessures tandis que Ciel s'attardait sur les vêtements. Un costume de bonne qualité et à la dernière mode. Il devait être riche. Des tâches d'encre mouchetaient ses doigts. Un travail de bureau. Il évita les yeux vides et écarquillés de l'homme cependant.

-Un banquier, commenta Holmes.

-Comment vous pouvez le savoir ? Non, inutile. C'est sans importance.

-Il portait des lunettes, poursuivit le détective. On voit encore les traces des branches trop serrées sur ses tempes. Mais il ne les a pas sur lui. Par contre, sa montre est toujours dans sa poche.

Il ouvrit le clapet et lut le nom qui y avait été gravé.

-Nathanaël Brighshor. Il est mort il y a trois ou quatre jours. On l'a empoisonné. Regardez sa langue est gonflée. – Ciel retint un gémissement de dégoût – Il a peut-être été... découpé ici. Étant mort, il ne saignait plus, d'où la propreté de la pièce.

-Parce que vous trouvez cet endroit propre, s'éleva la voix de Sebastian.

Le majordome était de retour et observait autour de lui avec une grimace critique. Il rejoignit les deux autres pendant que Holmes lui répondait.

-Je veux dire qu'il n'y a pas d'éclaboussure de sang ou autre. Sinon, c'est propre, juste un peu poussiéreux.

-En ce cas, ce n'est pas propre. Mais bon quand on voit l'état dramatique de votre appartement, on comprend mieux.

-Donc, il est mort empoisonné quatre ou cinq jours auparavant, les coupa Ciel pour éviter une dispute entre les deux.

-Trois ou quatre, vous n'écoutez pas, le corrigea Holmes, agacé. Ensuite, ici ou peut-être ailleurs, on lui a ouvert la poitrine et arraché le coeur. Apparemment, rien d'autre ne manque. Mais je ne vois pas de message de notre homme.

-Outre le mot laissé sur le bureau, effectivement il n'y a rien, ricana Ciel.

-Comment ça sur le bureau ? J'ai rien vu.

-Si vous leviez les yeux des cadavres pas frais un peu plus souvent, vous l'aurez vu aussi.

Holmes lui jeta un regard noir et se releva.

Un papier soigneusement plié avait été coincé sous le chandelier qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt. Avec des gestes lents, il s'en saisit et ouvrit la lettre. Les mots avaient été tapé à la machine à écrire. Donc, pas moyen de reconnaître l'écriture. Il pourrait toujours déterminé de quelle machine il s'agissait. Michaelis et Phantomhive lisaient sans vergogne au dessus de ses épaules, chacun d'un côté. Ou plus précisément, le majordome au dessus de son épaule droite et le comte au dessus de son coude gauche.

_Cher M. Holmes,_

_Toutes mes félicitations pour avoir réussi à trouvé le corps de ce brave M. Brighshor. Enfin, brave est un terme peu approprié, je le crains. Il était banquier à la City. Il travaillait pour moi et détournait des fonds en ma faveur. Cependant, il s'est montré gourmand, l'imbécile, et il s'est généreusement servi dans la part qui devait me revenir. J'ai alors dû le faire punir. _

_Mais sa mort n'aura pas été vaine puisqu'elle vous permis de remporter cette première épreuve. Une énigme d'une simplicité enfantine, je l'admets. Mais la prochaine sera plus corsée. Promis ! Ce n'était qu'un hors d'œuvre pour vous mettre en appétit. _

_Voici la première partie de notre petit rendez-vous : la date du vingt-huit mars de cette année. J'espère que __vous n'aviez rien de prévu. Au pire, nous nous arrangerons. Je vous recontacterai prochainement pour la seconde manche. _

_ Je vous souhaite le bonjour et saluez MM. Phantomhive et Michaelis pour moi. _

La lettre s'achevait ainsi, subitement sans signature.

-Comment sait-il que nous sommes ici ? demanda Ciel.

-Il nous observe, pardi ! Sinon, quel intérêt de me lancer des défis s'il ne me regarde pas jouer. Et grâce à votre remarquable discrétion, il vous a... remarqué.

-Que fait-on en attendant ?

-Personnellement, je rentre chez moi. Il n'y a plus rien à faire ici. J'ai à réfléchir et vous me gênez.

Sebastian s'inclina devant Ciel et ajouta :

-Il a raison, monsieur. De plus, c'est bientôt l'heure du thé. Nous devrions rentrer si nous ne voulons pas prendre du retard sur la préparation du dîner. Ce serait fâcheux. Surtout qu'après une telle journée, vous devez avoir faim.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes d'auteur :<strong>

S_uperba : l'orgueil_

_Invidia : l'envie  
><em>

_Ira : la colère_

G_ula : la gourmandise (dans le sens qu'on en veut toujours plus)  
><em>

_Avarita_ : l'_avarice_

_Luxuria : la luxure_

_La suite arrive dans deux semaines. En espérant que ça vous plait toujours car côté reviews et autres c'est le calme plat. N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer, même pour critiquer. Je n'attends que ça et c'est mon seul retour sur mon travail. Merci d'avance !  
><em>


	17. Le Majordome et le Jeu de la Mort 3

**Notes d'auteur : **_Je suis affreusement désolée pour le retard. J'ai eu un soucis d'ordinateur. mon écran a rendu l'âme alors que je tapais et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'enregistrer ce que j'écrivais. j'ai donc perdu presque la moitié du chapitre. J'ai dû retrouver en vitesse un nouvel écran (j'ai volé celui mon père en fait, mais chut !) et retaper les pages perdues._ **  
><strong>_Bref, tout est bien qui finit bien. j'ai pu le finir et le voici enfin ! Bonne lecture !_

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Céleste 31 : **_Merci d__ toujours me suivre et pour ta revi_e_w !_

**Aoi C :** _Il est vrai que je n'ai pas autant approfondi la relation Ciel/Sebastian que dans le manga. manque d'occasion avec les enquêtes qui tombent les unes après les autres et Holmes. Et aussi un peu par fainéantise. J'ai peur de tomber dans les clichés et de m'éloigner des personnages aussi. Y a tellement de relation Ciel/Sebastian qui se transforme en slash et j'ai déjà du mal à les cerner dans le manga. Sinon, Holmes a beaucoup de caractère, mais vu le personnage, il ne peut pas être simple et transparent. De plus, un tel personnage n'aurait pas beaucoup d'intérêt. On en sait toujours pas qui est le tueur, mais l'enquête avance. je te laisse donc à tes théories farfelues. Merci pour ta review !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Le Majordome et le Jeu de la Mort (36)**

Holmes relisait la missive du tueur laissée dans la maison Barnett. Le vingt-huit mars, c'était la semaine prochaine. Tout allait s'enchaîner très rapidement. Il allait certainement le contacter aujourd'hui même. Il n'avait réussi la première épreuve qu'hier, mais si dans une semaine tout devait être bouclé...

Une semaine. Il avait une semaine pour se préparer à rencontrer cet homme dont il ne savait presque rien. À part ce qu'il avait pu déduire de sa personnalité pour le moins instable.

À quoi pourrait ressembler cette seconde énigme ? Il s'était servi de l'affaire de l'Éventreur pour la première. Il se vantait de l'avoir suivi. Si on suivait la logique, Holmes devrait faire face à une reproduction d'une de ses anciennes enquêtes. Mais laquelle ? Il en avait tellement eues et de tant de sortes. Il pourrait autant avoir affaire à un meurtre sordide qu'à un chantage basique. C'était trop incertain. D'après l'analyse psychologique qu'il avait fait de son ennemi, il aurait plus tendance à pencher pour un meurtre.

L'homme n'était pas satisfait. La première énigme avait été trop simple. La difficulté ne ferait qu'augmenter. Allait-il avoir ce schéma à chaque épreuve ?

Le poseur de bombe avait des activité dans la finance. Le cadavre était banquier. Détournement de fond. Il n'avait aucune pitié, même pour ses collaborateurs. Il devait les surveiller étroitement, ne pas avoir confiance pour se rendre aussi vite compte quand l'un d'eux s'égarait. Aucune émotion ne transperçait les mots. Il énonçait la trahison et la mort comme s'il dressait sa liste des courses. Il faisait même de l'ironie avec le terme de _brave_.

Il vivait dans la mort et le crime. C'était sa seconde peau. Cela devait faire longtemps qu'il était dans le milieu. Comme le prouvait ses activités étendues et ses complices placés si stratégiquement. Il devait être assez âgé. Peut-être se sentait-il au sommet de son art et voulait de nouveaux défis. Il s'était débarrassé de la concurrence et voulait jouer avec le meilleur cerveau de Londres.

Il observa la lettre. Papier de qualité, écrite avec une plume fine et de l'encre noire. Cet homme avait les moyens et se donnait de l'importance à travers le matériel. Par contre, son écriture était déguisée. Les lettres très découpées et impersonnelles comme si on les avait découpé dans les journaux, alors qu'elles étaient bien faites à la main. Il s'était donné du mal.

Des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Des pas que Holmes reconnaitrait entre mille. Il eut un sourire et continua de lire la missive en faisant mine de rien. Quelques secondes plus tard, on toqua à la porte et elle s'ouvrit sur Watson.

-Bonjour, Holmes, salua t-il en ôtant son chapeau et posant sa canne.

-Mon pauvre vieux, votre femme vous aurait-elle chassé ? lança le détective sans bouger.

-Navré de vous décevoir, mais c'est mon mariage va parfaitement bien, répliqua le docteur en souriant. Mary est juste en visite chez une cousine à la campagne.

-Alors, enfin libéré de cette tigresse, vous en profitez pour pouvoir converser sans contrainte avec des gens intelligents. Grand bien vous en fasse, Watson !

Le docteur s'approcha du fauteuil qui lui tournait le dos et abattit sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, toujours souriant.

-Ravi de vous revoir également, Holmes.

-Vous froissez ma chemise, fit le détective d'un ton boudeur.

-Il n'y a plus grand chose à froisser.

Tranquillement, il passa devant son ami et s'assit confortablement dans le dernier fauteuil libre du salon, celui qu'il occupait quand il vivait encore ici. Du moins il s'y installa une fois qu'il eut viré les feuilles et armes qui le recouvraient au préalable. Avec délicatesse, il repoussa le violon et, cette fois, s'assit. Il prit un peu de tabac dans la babouche de son ancien colocataire et s'alluma une pipe. Il fuma quelques instants et reprit la conversation :

-J'imagine qu'avec les évènements qui endeuillent Londres ces derniers jours, vous ne vous ennuyez pas. Les bombes qui ont détruits les deux mafias locales, mais tué aussi une trentaine d'innocents, blessé une vingtaine d'autres. Sans compter que Soho n'est plus qu'une plaie béante.

-Je n'allais jamais à Soho de toute manière. Et j'ai trouvé nettement plus intéressant que vos pauvres victimes.

-Vraiment ? Cependant, cette affaire est étrange.

-En quoi ?

-Depuis la disparition des mafias, personne n'essaie de prendre leur place. Tout est terriblement calme. Presque aucun crime commis. À croire qu'on a mis une muselière aux voleurs et assassins de Londres.

-Très bonne remarque, mon cher Watson. Continuez comme ça et bientôt vous m'arriverez peut-être à la cheville.

-Elle est beaucoup trop gonflée pour que quelqu'un puisse l'atteindre.

-Votre remarque est intéressante, si je ne savais pas déjà le pourquoi du comment. C'est d'ailleurs sur cela que je travaille.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Notre poseur de bombe a des problèmes d'égo et a fait appel à moi pour un petit duel de cerveaux. Quatre énigmes. J'en ai déjà résolue une hier. La seconde ne devrait pas tarder.

-Mais le rapport avec le calme ambiant ?

-Le calme avant la tempête. Cet homme a fait exploser en un claquement de doigts les plus grands criminels de cette ville. Les autres sont terrifiés. Ils craignent que si leurs ambitions ne croisent le chemin du responsable, il ne réitère son petit exploit. Alors, ils attendent. Attendent qu'il leur dise quoi faire, comment le crime doit à présent s'organiser. C'est devenu la terreur, le grand chef. Maintenant, quand agira t-il avec ses nouvelles recrues volontaires et désignées d'office ? C'est la vraie crainte que l'on doit avoir.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air bouleversé, remarqua Watson.

-Non, parce qu'il n'agira pas maintenant. Pour l'instant, il joue avec moi. Une fois que je saurais assez sur lui, on verra qui est le chat et qui est la souris. Je l'arrêterai avant qu'il ne puisse goûter à ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

-Tout un programme. Vous avez parlé de quatre énigmes, dont une résolue. Quand viendra la seconde ?

-Bientôt. Sûrement aujourd'hui. Il veut que nous nous rencontrons la semaine prochaine. Lisez.

D'autorité, Holmes lui fourra la lettre du tueur dans la main. Watson resta un moment pensif devant.

-Vous étiez avec le comte et son majordome, remarqua t-il. Et personne n'est mort ?

-Non. Enfin, exceptés la prostituée qui a servi d'appât et ce « brave » M. Brighshor. Quant aux deux parasites, ils ont squatté sans vergogne mon fiacre.

-Mon pauvre ami ! Mon pauvre mai ! le plaignit théâtralement Watson.

-Je sais. En attendant, je n'ai plus... qu'à attendre. En espérant que les deux autres susnommés ne réapparaissent pas.

* * *

><p>Ciel regardait d'un air absent sa tasse de thé. Du Earl Grey de la meilleure qualité comme toujours. Mais il n'y pensait guère à sa boisson. Seule cette affaire avec Holmes le tourmentait. La seconde énigme pouvait être transmise au détective d'un moment à l'autre. Et même s'il était dans sa résidence de Londres, il ne pouvait le surveiller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Il pouvait rater l'occasion de se mêler de la nouvelle enquête envoyée par le poseur de bombes. Sans cela, il demeurait aveugle.<p>

Le monde de la pègre se tenait particulièrement à carreau ces dernières heures. Comme s'il avait été décrété une période de deuil en l'hommage des mafieux disparus. Ciel ne savait rien de ce qui se passait et cela le frustrait plus que tout. Pas d'yeux pour espionner en son nom et tout lui rapporter. Il se rendit compte à quel point Lau avait pu lui être indispensable ces dernières années. Sans lui, il n'avait plus de contact parmi les criminels. Comment pouvait-il réguler la pègre sans œil ? Au moins, Holmes avait aussi perdu son indicateur à la mort de Maléfactor. Mais il était plus ou moins en contact avec le nouveau cerveau dirigeant.

Ciel se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil en soupirant. Il devait réparer cette faiblesse. Se trouver un nouveau contact. Undertaker ne suffisait pas. En plus, il avait Holmes à la bonne et il n'aimait pas cette idée de dépendre d'un allié du détective.

Il pouvait voir des résidus de feuilles au fond de sa tasse. Le liquide était noir et il y distinguait son visage. Les traits brouillés, l'œil éteint. La fumée mouillait son menton, brûlait ses lèvres et son odeur acre empoisonnait ses papilles, l'étouffait. D'un geste brusque, il repoussa la tasse sur le plateau. Quelques gouttes décorèrent la table.

Où trouver un nouvel indicateur qu'il pourrait manipuler à loisir ? Il devrait avoir une certaine influence pour être au courant des nouveautés dans les hautes sphères du crime. Lau avait beaucoup de défauts, mais au moins il remplissait avec efficacité son rôle. Cela n'allait vraiment pas être simple de le remplacer. Un vrai casse-tête.

-Monsieur, y a t-il un soucis avec votre thé ?

Ciel soupira. Encore une fois ce diable était sorti de sa boite sans avertissement. Ses chaussures ne pouvaient-elles pas grincer quand il marchait ? Ou autre ? Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son majordome qui attendait à l'entrée du salon, impassible.

-Je n'ai pas soif, répliqua le jeune comte.

-Comme vous voudrez.

Tranquillement, Sebastian commença à débarrasser le plateau de thé.

-Quelque chose vous tracasse, monsieur ? Vous n'avez pas touché à vos gâteaux. Seriez-vous malade ?

-Non. Je réfléchissais.

-Au problème Lau ?

-Quoi ?

-Lau étant mort, vous n'avez plus de contact dans la pègre. Ce qui vous handicape au plus haut point dans vos fonctions.

-Entre autre, convint le jeune garçon. Je n'aime pas non plus le fait de ne pas savoir comment ça se passe du coté de Holmes.

-Pour remédier à ce problème-là, il existe une manière très simple.

-Aller l'espionner ? La dernière fois, tu t'es fait prendre.

-Espionner ? Pourquoi tant de vulgarité ? Nous nous connaissons à présent, poursuivit Sebastian, railleur. En plus, c'est l'heure du thé.

-Qu'as-tu derrière la tête ? Tu comptes nous faire inviter chez Holmes pour prendre le thé ? s'exclama Ciel en regardant son majordome comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui peut nous en empêcher ? Je doute que Holmes ait le pouvoir de nous jeter dehors.

-Dans le fond, il a des comptes à nous rendre vu l'importance de l'affaire. Nous avons commencé à enquêter ensembles.

-Tout à fait, Monsieur.

-Ton idée à le mérite que j'y réfléchisse. Cependant, je dois aller voir la Reine. Il faut aussi que je la prévienne et la rassure sur la situation actuelle. Tant que Holmes et ce criminel font joujou, la pègre devrait se tenir à carreau. Cela fait des semaines que j'aurai dû lui faire un compte rendu.

Il pensa un instant avant de se décider.

-Sebastian, tu m'emmènes à Buckingham Palace. Je vais y demander une audience à la Reine. Pendant ce temps, tu vas rendre visite à notre cher ami, Holmes.

* * *

><p>Le feu dans la cheminée se consumait sous le regard implacable de Sherlock Holmes. Dans le même rythme que les craquements des bûches, il fumait une pipe. Il entendait vaguement Watson soupirer.<p>

L'homme n'avait toujours donné aucun signe de vie. Ce n'était pas normal. Cinq heures sonnait, l'après-midi allait sur sa fin. Ce pouvait-il que le poseur de bombes n'agisse pas aujourd'hui ? Possible. Il avait encore une semaine pour trois enquêtes. Holmes soupira. Une journée de gaspillée. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami qui s'était assoupi dans son fauteuil. Il cracha de dernières volutes de fumée et éteignit sa pipe. Il claqua la langue d'un air agacé et lança d'une voix dure :

-Vous auriez pu avoir l'amabilité de vous annoncer ou au moins de frapper, ne pensez-vous pas ? Ce comportement n'est pas digne d'un majordome, Michaelis.

Le démon qui était resté dans l'ombre de la porte s'avança dans la pièce en souriant. Il se plaça tranquillement devant le détective.

-Je ne suis pas ici en tant que majordome, M. Holmes, précisa t-il avec cette voix doucereuse qui hérissait le poil du locataire de l'appartement.

Il ne reçut ni réponse ni réaction. Il alla chercher une chaise et s'installa près de son hôte involontaire.

-Je me permets, ajouta t-il.

-On en est plus là de toute façon, marmonna Holmes en grinçant des dents. Je suppose que votre maître a relâché votre laisse pour mieux me surveiller pendant qu'il faisait sa sieste.

-Pourquoi ne serais-je pas là pour le simple plaisir de vous voir ?

-Je veux bien jouer les idiots, mais restez crédible. Si vous voulez boire ou manger quelque chose, vous vous servez. Mais ne dérangez pas mes affaires.

Sebastian jeta un coup d'oeil critique autour de lui. Déranger ? Il faudrait pour cela qu'il y ait une once de rangement dans cet appartement. Ce qu'il admirait le plus, c'était ces étagères qui penchaient sous le poids des documents dont elle débordait. Comment tenaient-elles encore debout ? Et d'où venaient donc toutes ces feuilles et objets indéfinissables qui tapissaient le sol ? Faire le ménage le démangeait douloureusement, mais il se contint. Il n'avait pas le temps pour cela.

-Pas de nouvelle de notre homme à ce que je vois, fit-il pour relancer la conversation.

-Bien sûr que non, sinon je ne serais pas ici à attendre.

Un sursaut provint du fauteuil du docteur Watson. Celui-ci venait de se réveiller et aperçut Sebastian assis à moins de deux mètres de lui.

-Heu... bonjour, bredouilla t-il avant de se tourner vers Holmes. Que fait-il ici ?

-Comme tous les chiens, il est venu monter la garde pour son maître.

-Ah, d'accord, émit Watson reportant son attention sur Sebastian qui observait chacun de leurs gestes. Un peu de thé ? proposa t-il d'une voix légère.

-Non, merci, docteur, refusa poliment le majordome.

-Il a qu'à bouger son cul s'il veut quelque chose ou supplier Mme Hudson.

-Combien de temps allons-nous rester ainsi à se regarder en chiens de faïence ?

-Le temps que notre homme se manifeste, répondirent Holmes et Sebastian en chœur.

-C'est parfait. Ça me va.

On frappa à la porte. Les trois hommes tournèrent leur tête vers le bruit. Watson se leva, ravi de trouver une occupation et d'échapper à l'ambiance glacée du salon. Il ouvrit la porte. Mme Hudson le salua avec bonheur. Tandis qu'ils échangeaient des banalités, Holmes lança à Sebastian :

-Vous voyez ? C'est comme ça qu'une personne normale entre chez ses semblables. Même si je ne me place pas à votre niveau.

-Il est clair que nous ne sommes pas semblables, mon cher Holmes.

Mme Hudson tendit une lettre au docteur et s'en alla, non sans jeter un regard désapprobateur à l'état de l'appartement. Watson revint auprès d'eux. Il se mit devant Holmes et lui donna l'enveloppe.

-Mme Hudson l'a trouvée dans le couloir. On l'aura glissée sous la porte. Juste votre nom est écrit dessus. Elle ignore depuis combien de temps, c'était là.

-Certainement arrivée après la venue de notre cher ami ici présent.

-Effectivement, il n'y avait rien dans le couloir quand je suis arrivé.

-Vous croyez que c'est le poseur de bombes ? s'enquit Watson.

-Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de vérifier.

Sans cérémonie, Holmes ouvrit l'enveloppe et en dégagea une lettre. Il regarda rapidement l'écriture. La même, toujours aussi déguisée que pour le premier message. Il lut la missive pour lui-même avant de la dire ensuite à voix haute. Pour Watson tout du moins, car ce maudit majordome s'était déjà glissé derrière lui et lisait sans complexe au-dessus de son épaule.

_Monsieur Holmes,_

_ Voici la nouvelle énigme. Elle est d'une nature différente de la première, il est vrai. Mais admettez qu'il est nettement plus plaisant de varier les plaisirs justement. Réfléchissez bien avant d'agir. Vous n'aurez pas de seconde chance. _

_ Un péché menacé par la lumière,_

_ Vous l'avez rendu aux ténèbres. _

_ Votre mission n'a pas été achevé au prix fort._

_ Vous n'avez pu lui faire affronter ses tords. _

_ Par delà les eaux, le coupable_

_ A fui et la défaite vous accable. _

_ Le passé resurgit, mais dans un temps décompté. _

_ Il vous faudra saisir toute son essence pour y arriver. _

_ Peu d'indices, mais forts précieux. _

_ Alors, ouvrez grand vos yeux. _

_ Là où le docteur se cache, je suis. _

_ C'est un lieu royal où je gis. _

_ L'horloge égraine le temps. _

_ Quand la Lyre régnera au firmament,_

_ Je ne serais plus là. _

_ Et vous serez aux abois. _

* * *

><p>Le grand escalier de Buckingham Palace s'étendait devant lui. Les rampes dorées s'élevaient en arc de cercle. Ciel monta les marches rouges, passant devant les tableaux de la famille royale. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il venait au palais, mais il se sentait toujours ridiculement petit. Suivant le serviteur, il traversa les couloirs richement décorés. Sa Majesté avait accepté de le recevoir et il se laissait donc conduire vers la salle du trône.<p>

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent devant lui et il entra. Elles se refermèrent derrière lui, lui donnant une impression de claustrophobie. La salle du trône était haute et lumineuse. De grandes fenêtres inondaient de lumière le côté droit de la pièce. Tout en longueur, surplombée par un immense lustre de cristal, les murs étaient parés de velours rouge et de dorures sur le plâtre blanc. Ciel avait toujours trouvé cet étalement de richesse trop lourd et inutile. Mais une famille royale se devait de montrer sa puissance.

La silhouette minuscule de la Reine reposait sur un des trônes. Le second, celui du Prince consort, demeurait vide depuis son décès. À mi-parcours, le jeune comte s'inclina selon l'usage. La Reine le salua et lui accorda le droit de se relever. Ciel se redressa et s'avança encore un peu. De chaque côté des trônes, il aperçut les deux Charles. Il grimaça à cette vue des plus désagréables. Charles Phipps l'ignorait d'un air dédaigneux tandis que le jeune Gray le toisait, moqueur.

-Mon jeune ami, pourquoi avoir demandé une audience ? commença Victoria. J'espère que vous vous êtes renseigné sur les terribles explosions qui ont eu lieu à Lambeth et Soho.

-Oui, Majesté, répondit humblement le comte Phantomhive. C'est à ce sujet que je suis venu vous voir. Les mafias locales n'ont pas survécu aux attentats. En ce qui concerne la guerre des gangs, elle est réglée pour le moment. Cependant, mon inquiétude se tend vers le responsable des bombes. J'ignore encore son identité, mais je travaille dessus. Je ne sais quelles sont ses ambitions. Certainement de prendre la place de Lau et de Ferro, mais je n'ai aucune certitude.

-Vous ne savez rien autrement dit, monsieur le Comte, claqua une voix glacée dans son dos.

Ciel se tordit le cou pour apercevoir son propriétaire. Il était interdit de tourner le dos à la Reine et il réussit son petit exploit. La haute silhouette de Mycroft Holmes se dégagea de derrière un rideau et vint vers lui. La souveraine eut un sourire en voyant l'expression effarée du jeune noble.

-Ciel, je constate que vous connaissez déjà M. Mycroft Holmes. Il me rend quelques services. Notamment pour les affaires étrangères.

-Effectivement, nous avons eu le bref honneur de nous rencontrer en décembre dernier si ma mémoire ne me joue pas de tour, répondit Holmes en souriant. D'ailleurs, vous me devez toujours les cinq milles livres de votre caution.

Gray jeta un coup d'oeil intéressé à Ciel. Sûrement avait-il déjà pris note de ce passage en prison et se renseignerait aussitôt l'entrevue terminée.

-Ciel, vous me racontiez ce que vous savez à propos de ce... terroriste, reprit la Reine.

-Il est en contact avec Sherlock Holmes. Il lui a imposé une sorte de jeu de pistes en lui promettant une rencontre en face à face au bout comme une récompense.

Il observa les réactions de Mycroft à l'allusion de son frère, mais ce dernier gardait un visage impassible.

-Comment communique t-il avec Holmes ? demanda Phipps. Y a t-il moyen de remonter jusqu'à lui par le biais ces messages ?

-Pour le moment, non, hélas. Il a pris une jeune femme en otage pour qu'elle utilise un téléphone et lui faisait réciter un texte. Une fois qu'il eut terminé ce qu'il voulait dire, il l'a tuée. Pour le moment, la police n'a trouvé aucun témoin, ni d'indice. Il a aussi laissé des messages écrits sur place durant son... jeu. J'enquête toujours et fais surveiller Holmes, mais pour le moment je n'ai rien de réellement concret.

-Vous voulez dire qu'un tueur dangereux rôde dans Londres et que vous êtes là en train de raconter que vous ne savez rien plutôt que d'être sur le terrain ? glissa sournoisement Gray avec un sourire de prédateur.

-J'ai des agents pour surveiller Holmes et suivre le cours de l'enquête. Si je suis ici, c'est pour rapporter les derniers éléments à sa Majesté et recevoir mes ordres.

-En quoi consiste ces jeux auquel participe Sherlock ? demanda Mycroft en évitant le regard de Ciel.

-Des enquêtes. Cet assassin le met à l'épreuve et veut voir s'il résout les problèmes qu'il lui donne.

-Y a t-il des victimes ? intervint la Reine.

-En dehors de sa première otage et des victimes des bombes, deux minimum. J'en saurai bientôt plus grâce à mes agents sur le coup.

-Est-il très dangereux ?

-Oui. En plus des preuves qu'il nous a donné en faisant exploser ces bombes, il paraît posséder une personnalité des plus instables et imprévisibles. Il ne laisse aucun indice derrière. Il est malin et ne compte pas se laisser faire.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment. Son visage semblait si fatiguée soudain, plus creusé par les rides.

-Bien mon jeune ami, je vous laisse poursuivre votre enquête et vous demande d'arrêter cet individu le plus rapidement possible. Quant à vous, M. Holmes qu'avez vous trouvé ?

-Les relations sont tendues en Europe. Que ce soient les mafias, terroristes et criminels de toutes envergures, leurs regards se portent sur Londres. Ils craignent autant qu'ils espèrent de cet homme. Il a beaucoup d'influence sur ses semblables. Il possède toute une organisation criminelle autour de lui qui est présente un peu partout sur le continent. Je le soupçonne d'avoir également des hommes en Afrique du Nord et aux États-Unis. De nombreuses rumeurs courent, mais aucun nom ne filtre. Nous avons affaire à un nouveau type de criminel. Les services des autres pays ont également remarqué ces changements. Cependant, je puis assurément vous apprendre que notre homme est loin d'être un nouveau venu dans le milieu. En Angleterre, il s'était plutôt fait discret jusqu'à maintenant, mais il a déjà sévi chez nos voisins. Soit les mafias locales travaillent pour lui, soit doivent faire face à leur destruction. Il ne fait pas dans la demi-mesure.

-Poursuivez également votre enquête, conclut la Reine. Charles.

Mes deux interpellés se figèrent.

-Apportez vos aides à nos amis. Il faut garder toute notre attention sur cette affaire. Elle semble plus grande que toutes celles que nous avons affrontées jusqu'à présent. Je sens l'ombre d'un grand malheur qui s'abattra sur notre royaume. Il fait l'en empêcher à tout prix. Le crime ne doit pas prospérer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre hommes quittèrent la salle du trône. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard et se séparèrent. Ciel rebroussa le chemin emprunté un peu plus tôt. Il avait déjà descendu l'escalier aux rampes d'or quand un troisième majordome de la Reine l'interpella. Il reconnut John Brown et ses éternelles lunettes. Il s'arrêta et attendit que l'homme le rejoigne.

-Monsieur le Comte, la Reine m'a chargé de vous dire de ne pas quitter Sherlock Holmes du regard, récita t-il d'un ton neutre. Elle n'aime guère cet échange qui s'est installé entre le terroriste et lui. Elle ignore s'il est digne de confiance.

Il s'inclina brièvement et repartit aussi vite qu'il fut arrivé. Ciel resta immobile un instant. Pourquoi al Reine ne le lui avait pas dit cela quand il était avec elle ? Il était évident que c'était à cause de la présence de Mycroft Holmes. Craignait-elle qu'il risque de la trahir au profil de son frère ou souhaitait-elle simplement le ménager ? Mais surtout quel était le rôle de Mycroft au sein du gouvernement ? _Je travaille au gouvernement. Oh, un petit poste sans prétention. Mais je reste un loyal sujet de Sa Majesté. _Voilà ce qu'il avait déclaré lors de leur première rencontre, alors qu'il commençait son enquête sur Holmes. Son frère l'avait enlevé pour lui retirer l'affaire des mains. Puis plus d'un mois plus tard, il l'avait revu quand il avait sorti son cadet de prison. La Reine avait peut-être eu vent de ses actions et de ses menaces envers Ciel et souhaitait éloigner Holmes de son frère pour éviter qu'il ne se détourne à nouveaux des ordres. Mais que faisait-il pour elle ? De toute évidence, il avait un poste important et faisait parti des intimes de la souveraine. Peut-être au même titre que les deux Charles. C'était difficile à dire. Il l'avait vu si peu de fois. Était-il seulement une personne de confiance ? Il ne donnait pas la sienne en tous cas. Cela lui faisait mal, mais il devait admettre qu'il préférait le cadet Holmes. Lui au moins, on savait ce qu'il pensait réellement. L'autre semblait porter un masque et paraissait plus sournois et calculateur. Et cette froideur qui se dégageait de lui lui déplaisait beaucoup plus que les manières grossières de Sherlock.

Il soupira. Il avait appris beaucoup de choses, mais pas forcément sur son enquête. Il avait eu raison d'aller voir la Reine. Même si la pression était nettement plus forte à présent. Il espérait que Sebastian avait avancé de son côté.

* * *

><p>Oxford Street était un endroit calme. Elle semblait principalement occupée par des familles. Des enfants courraient et jouaient dans les rues. Peut-être que Lucy Anderson avait pour projet d'avoir prochainement des enfants, dès que son époux serait rentré. Mais cela ne se ferait jamais.<p>

Abberline faisait le tour des voisins de la jeune femme. Il devait retrouver son assassin avant qu'il ne fasse plus de dégâts. Quelqu'un devait bien avoir vu un homme passer dans l'unique escalier de l'immeuble. Mais personne ne savait quoique ce soit. Du moins, c'était qu'ils prétendaient. L'ensemble du bâtiment semblait avoir retrouvé l'ouïe et la vue qu'à l'entente du coup de feu qui avait tué Lucy. Soit leur homme était doué du pouvoir d'invisibilité, soit ils avaient trop peu pour parler. Il insista et on le mit gentiment mais fermement à la porte.

Il sortit alors de l'immeuble et décida d'interroger les habitants du quartier. L'assassin était forcément passé par la rue pour entrer et sortir de chez sa victime. Il croisa un peu plus bas un groupe de femmes autour du lavoir entourées d'enfants en bas âge. L'endroit parfait pour parler ragots et autres rumeurs du quartier. C'était Holmes qui le lui avait appris lors d'une enquête quelques années auparavant. Grâce aux bruits colportés par les lessiveuses, ils avaient coincé le criminel avec témoins à la clé. Ils s'approcha donc discrètement.

La plus âgée surveillait apparemment le travail de ses cadettes et menait la conversation. Elle tergiversait sur une certaine Mme Parker qui irait plus souvent que nécessaire chez le boucher. Une petite blonde renchérit sur le fait que son mari semblait très proche avec leur femme de chambre. Sentant que leurs bavardages s'éloignaient de plus en plus de son affaire, le policier décida d'intervenir. Galamment, il les salua en retirant son chapeau.

-Bonjour mesdames, excusez-moi de vous déranger, commença t-il. Je m'appelle Frederick Abberline. Je suis inspecteur à Scotland Yard et j'enquête sur la mort de Lucy Anderson.

-On a rien vu. On sait rien, répliqua aussitôt la vieille.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant, c'est arrivé à peu près à cette heure-ci, hier. Sans avoir vu, un assassin plein de sang et armé, vous avez forcément vu une personne étrangère au quartier marcher dans la rue ou une voiture stationner. Ce genre de choses. Le plus infime détail peut nous aider à retrouver cet homme et venger la mort de votre voisine.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Les femmes se dévisageaient entre elles comme pour chercher une autorisation de parler. Enfin, une petite ronde au visage piqueté de taches de rousseur marmonna en triturant son linge.

-Lucy n'était pas venue faire sa lessive hier. Nous nous en étonnions. Elle était toujours parmi les premières arrivées. Catherine et moi, nous sommes allées la chercher. Nous pensions qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée ou qu'elle se sentait mal. Nous avons toqué à sa porte.

Elle s'interrompit, la tête baissée. Une autre imitait sa posture. Sûrement la dénommée Catherine. Abberline les encouragea à poursuivre avec un simple « Et ? ».

-Elle n'a pas répondu tout de suite. Au bout d'un moment, elle a parlé, mais pas ouvert. Elle nous a dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, qu'elle avait pris froid. Elle préférait garder le lit pour aujourd'hui. Je lui ai proposé de lui faire une tisane pour qu'elle aille mieux, mais elle m'a dit que ça irait que nous pouvions partir. Elle avait pas l'air bien. Sa voix était faible et tremblait. Alors, nous l'avons crue et nous sommes parties en promettant de revenir après avec du thé et des gâteaux. Et une heure plus tard...

Sa voix se brisa et des larmes avaient envahi son visage. Elle hoqueta et mit son nez dans son drap. L'autre termina doucement.

-On a entendu le coup de feu et la police a débarqué peu après. Vous connaissez la suite.

-Vous n'avez vu personne ?

-Pensez bien qu'après ce qu'on entendu, on a ouvert l'œil, intervint d'un ton bourru la vieille. Mais personne. Pas même un fiacre.

-Pourtant, il faut bien qu'il soit entré et sorti ! s'exclama Abberline. Quand nous sommes arrivés sur place, il n'y avait plus personne. Donc, il est parti entre le coup de feu et l'arrivée de la police.

-Si on l'avait vu, on vous le dirait.

L'inspecteur soupira. Il ne pourrait rien en tirer de plus.

-Merci pour votre collaboration, mesdames. Si quelque chose vous revient en mémoire ou qu'une personne suspecte passe par ici, n'hésitez pas à me contacter à Scotland Yard.

Il remit son chapeau et s'éloigna. Il y avait un pub un peu plus bas. Peut-être que des hommes le ventre plein de bière seraient plus bavards qu'une assemblée de femmes. Alors qu'il marchait, il sentit une petite main tirer sur son manteau. Il se retourna et vit un petit garçon d'environ six ans le regarder. Il reconnut l'un des petits qui restaient près des femmes. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et lui demanda :

-Et bien, mon garçon, que se passe t-il ?

-Monsieur le policier, j'ai entendu que vous cherchez un monsieur. Vous avez parlé à ma maman.

-Oui, effectivement. Tu as vu quelqu'un ?

-Oui. J'étais caché dans la cour derrière chez Mme Anderson. Je voulais pas porté le linge de maman, c'est un travail pour les filles. Et j'ai vu un monsieur sortir par la porte des poubelles.

Abberline sursauta. La porte de service qui donnait sur la cour intérieur. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? L'assassin avait dû l'emprunter tout comme l'escalier de service, pour ne pas être vu par les voisins.

-Comment était-il ce monsieur ?

-Super bien habillé. Comme un prince.

-Dis-moi plus.

-Une longue cape noire, très belle. Et un costume avec une chemise et tout. Il avait même une chaine en or à sa poche. Il était riche. Il avait un chapeau haut de forme.

-Son visage, tu as vu son visage ?

-Pas bien parce qu'il était trop grand.

-Grand comment ? Comme moi ?

-Plus.

-Tu as vu s'il avait une barbe ou une moustache ?

-Une moustache, oui. Peut-être une petite barbe au menton, comme le charcutier. Il était roux.

-Donc, le monsieur, résuma Abberline, concentré. Il était grand, roux et très bien habillé avec une moustache et une barbiche.

-Et une grosse canne qui fait plein de bruit quand elle tapait par terre.

-Tu as vu s'il avait une arme, genre un pistolet ?

-Non.

-Il est parti par où ?

Le gamin tendit le bras vers une barrière en bois qui fermait la cour.

-Il est parti par là et il est monté dans un fiacre.

-Le fiacre est parti dans quelle direction ?

-Je sais pas. Mais le conducteur, c'était M. Rosenberg. Il vient souvent ici. Vous aurez qu'à lui demander.

Avec un grand sourire, Abberline se redressa. Il ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux du petit.

-Merci, mon garçon. Grâce à toi, on va mettre un méchant en prison.

-Tu pourras le dire à Juliet, la fille du boulanger ? demanda l'enfant, les yeux brillant d'espoir. Comme ça, je serai un héros pour elle.

-Promis, petit Roméo. Je le lui dirai, fit l'inspecteur en riant.

-Je m'appelle pas Roméo, mais David.

-Désolé David et bonne journée.

Le coeur plus léger, il s'en alla. Finalement, cette matinée s'était montrée très prolifique. Il avait une piste quasi certaine. Il y avait très peu de chance pour qu'un gentleman fuit par la porte de service juste après un meurtre s'il était innocent. Surtout dans un quartier de classe moyenne. Dès cet après-midi, il allait se rendre aux bureaux des conducteurs de fiacre et demander à voir le fameux M. Rosenberg qui travaillait dans ce quartier et le questionner sur son classieux passager.

Il ignorait où en était Holmes. Il craignait qu'il ne soit entré dans le jeu pervers de ce fou et attende la fin des quatre épreuves pour le coincer. Lui n'attendrait pas. Dès demain, il lui aurait mis la main au collet et direction la Tour de Londres le poseur de bombe. Ses supérieurs et Holmes pourraient être fier de lui. Il pourrait raconter cette enquête rondement mené à sa petite fille quand elle serait plus grande et à ses futurs enfants.

* * *

><p>-Il est évident que notre homme poursuit sa logique de la première énigme, conclut Holmes après avoir relu le poème pour la huitième fois.<p>

-Quelle logique ? demanda Watson.

Les trois hommes s'étaient assis autour du bureau du détective, la lettre au milieu. C'était nettement plus pratique que les fauteuils et chaises.

-Celle d'avoir pour référence des anciennes enquêtes à moi. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il s'était largement inspiré – pour ne pas dire plagier – du style de l'Éventreur de Whitechapel. Je pense que vous n'êtes pas prêt d'oublier cette affaire.

-Oh, grand Dieu, non ! balbutia le docteur en revoyant les cadavres des victimes danser devant ses yeux.

-Mais cette fois de quelle affaire s'inspire t-il ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je ne saurais dire encore pour le moment. Le poème est partie intégrante de l'énigme. En vérité, c'est l'énigme. Résumons tout cela. Une de mes anciennes enquêtes en est la référence. À travers son jeu, il la ramène au présent. Cela signifie qu'elle était classée, terminée. Puisqu'elle appartenait uniquement au passé. Pour résoudre sa devinette, j'ai un temps imparti. La partie sera terminée lorsque_ la Lyre régnera au firmament._ Il faut juste trouver la référence de ladite enquête qui se cache quelque part. _Là où le docteur se cache, je suis. C'est un lieu royal où je gis. _

-Tout cela ne veut strictement rien dire, grommela Watson en se prenant la tête dans les mains. De quel docteur parle t-il ? C'est quoi cette histoire de lyre ? Et de quelle enquête parle t-il ? À mon avis, il faut d'abord savoir à quoi on aura affaire avant de se jeter la tête la première à la recherche de l'indice.

-M. Watson a raison, déclara Sebastian qui avait gardé le silence jusque là. On a eu droit à Jack l'Éventreur. Et je doute que ce soit le seul criminel dangereux que vous ayez affronté. Je pencherai pour une affaire où vous avez rencontré un échec. Vous ne l'avez pas mené à terme et le coupable s'est échappé à l'étranger visiblement.

-Irène Adler, murmura Holmes, le regard dans le vague.

-Mais oui ! s'écria Watson. Elle s'est enfuie en Amérique avec son époux, M. Norton. Et vous n'avez jamais récupéré la photo de l'archiduc.

-Le péché rendu aux ténèbres, poursuivit le détective, n'est autre que sa liaison avec l'archiduc. J'ai pu faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas découverte. Mais Miss Adler m'a quand même battu. En un sens.

-Ce n'est pas une affaire dangereuse. Du moins pas physiquement. Mais qu'a t-il pu cacher en rapport avec Irène Adler ?

-Mais surtout où ? _Là où le docteur se cache, je suis. C'est un lieu royal où je gis. _Peut-être dans une propriété de la famille royale.

-La royauté possède énormément de lieux et de terrains.

-Il vaut mieux se concentrer sur le premier indice, ajouta Sebastian. Il semble plus précis que le second. _Là où le docteur se cache, je suis_.

-Quel docteur ? Certainement pas moi.

-Quel lieu pourrait faire référence à un docteur ?

_ -Là où le docteur se cache. _Une cachette en rapport avec la médecine ? s'interrogea Holmes. Non. C'est autre chose, mais quoi ? Pourquoi ce maudit docteur se cache t-il ? Illusion historique ? Légende ? Une autre affaire criminelle ?

-_Le docteur se cache, le docteur se cache_, réfléchit Sebastian.

Soudain, il releva la tête.

-Hyde Park, déclara t-il, sûr de lui.

-Quel rapport avec Hyde Park ? Qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'être si sûr de ça ? demanda Holmes. Certes, le parc appartient à la famille royale, mais à part ça...

-Docteur Jeckyll et Mister Hyde, renchérit Watson.

-C'est qui ceux-là ?

-_Le docteur se cache_, poursuivit son ami. Doctor hides.

-Je réitère ma question : qui est le docteur Jeckyll ?

-Une nouvelle fantastique, Holmes, que vous n'avez jamais lu car ce n'est pas « important ». Elle a été écrite par Robert Louis Stevenson en 1886. _Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde_ .

-Le docteur Jeckyll étudie le phénomène de la double personnalité, raconta Sebastian. Il crée une potion pour découvrir son visage caché. En l'ingérant, il met à jour une créature, M. Hyde, qui est la représentation de son côté sombre et quasi-animal. Il finit par perdre le contrôle de l'expérience et disparaît au profit de son double. Ce dernier se suicide quand deux amis du docteur découvrent la vérité et veulent l'arrêter. Ça aurait pu être un passionnant travail sur la nature profonde de l'homme et de ses noirs penchants. Malheureusement, je trouve que Stevenson s'est trop centré sur un ami de Jeckyll qui enquête sur la disparation du docteur. Il n'a pas vu le potentiel de la schizophrénie de son personnage. L'expérience est délaissée au second plan. Pas assez travaillée et approfondie malgré un potentiel énorme. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas osé aller au bout de ses idées.

-Merci pour votre critique littéraire, trancha Holmes, visiblement de mauvaise humeur de n'avoir pu décoder lui-même le message. En attendant, Hyde Park est immense – cent quarante-quatre hectares – et le temps est limité.

-Jusqu'à quand ?

- _Quand la Lyre régnera au firmament._ Le firmament, le ciel. Sûrement une étoile. Une étoile à son zénith.

-Des étoiles, il y a en plein, décréta Sebastian. La lyre... Pensez-vous qu'il s'agisse de la constellation de la Lyre ?

-Oui et plus précisément de son étoile principale. C'est-à-dire Véga.

-Quand est-elle à son zénith ? demanda Watson.

-Au coucher du soleil.

-Il est déjà presque six heures, remarqua le majordome. Il nous reste moins de deux heures.

-On a pas le temps de fouiller Hyde Park de fond en comble. À quel endroit précisément devrons-nous chercher ? Il y a sûrement un indice dans cette lettre qui nous le dise. _C'est un lieu royal où je gis._

-Oui, Hyde Park est un parc royal. Cela ne nous aide pas, répondit Sebastian.

-Le coup du docteur fait déjà référence au parc. Non, c'est autre chose. Il n'a aucune raison de donner deux fois le même indice. C'est une précision supplémentaire pour nous guider dans le parc. Qu'est-ce qui fait référence à la famille royale ?

-Je sais pas. Y a t-il des statues de rois ou autres ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de me promener à Hyde Park. Cela fait très longtemps que je n'y ai pas été.

-Au point que tout change, rétorqua Holmes. Ça m'étonnerait.

-Vous serez surpris, répliqua le majordome.

-Le Manoir Ebury est une demeure royale, rachetée à des moines – ou plutôt prise de force – par Henry VIII.

-L'indice serait donc à Ebury. Mais à quoi ressemble cet indice ? S'il fait référence à votre affaire avec Irène Adler... Il était question d'une photo, non ? Croyez-vous qu'il ait pu se la procurer ?

-La photo de l'archiduc ? Impossible. Miss Adler l'a détruite. Elle me l'a promis.

La sonnette les fit sursauter. Ils entendirent les pas de Mme Hudson partie ouvrir. Watson allait reprendre quand Holmes lui fit signe de se taire. Il distingua la voix d'un enfant puis on referma la porte. La propriétaire revint dans leur appartement.

-M. Holmes, un garçon vient de me confier une lettre pour vous.

Sans la laisser finir, il se jeta sur elle et la lui arracha des mains. Il l'ouvrit avec des gestes fébriles. Les mots – toujours la même écriture – traçaient cette menace courte et ironique.

_Tic-tac tic-tac_

_La jolie fleur va se faner._

-Je sais en quoi consiste l'indice, déclara Holmes, soudain blême. Ou plutôt en qui.

* * *

><p>Le ciel se teintait de rouge tandis que l'heure tournait inlassablement sans répit. Durant tout le trajet en fiacre vers Hyde Park, – pourquoi ce fichu parc se trouvait-il presque à l'autre bout de la ville ? – Holmes n'était pas parvenu à se calmer. Profondément agité, il lui semblait ne plus contrôler ses mains. Il tapotait des doigts au rythme des secondes qui s'écoulaient. Il ne cessait de tourner la tête, observant chaque passant et l'allure des chevaux. Le tout quand il ne regardait pas sa montre ou le soleil. Ce dernier était toujours visible dans le ciel, malgré sa faible hauteur.<p>

Enfin, Hyde Park entra dans leur champ de vision. La voiture n'eut même pas le temps de s'arrêter que le détective en sautait, suivi de près par Watson. Une minute plus tard, une fois le fiacre stabilisé, Sebastian descendit à son tour calmement. Il les rattrapa sans difficultés devant les grilles du parc. Elles étaient fermées. Holmes, à genoux, forçait la serrure. Une perte de temps. Vu l'allure à laquelle il opérait, ses instruments et la nature de la serrure, cela allait lui prendre cinq bonnes minutes. Il soupira. Heureusement qu'il était là. Il agrippa un barreau de chaque côté de la porte et poussa brièvement. Les grilles gémirent et s'ouvrirent sous l'œil ahuri de Watson. Sans chercher à comprendre, Holmes s'était jeté dans l'ouverture et fonçait dans une allée du parc. Sebastian et le docteur le suivirent, leurs pas ponctués par les « Mais comment il a fait ? » du second.

Les ombres s'étendaient et gagnaient rapidement du terrain. Seuls quelques rayons survivants éclairaient encore le ciel. D'une minute à l'autre, le soleil serait définitivement couché. Déjà Véga apparaissait. Elle n'était pas encore à son zénith remarquait Sebastian, mais elle était déjà clairement visible. Le Manoir d'Ebury était à l'opposé. En tant que démon, la distance était dérisoire et il y serait en un quart de seconde. Mais Holmes et Watson restaient de simples humains. Ils n'arriveraient jamais à temps. Irène Adler serait morte et l'indice envolé.

Il haussa les épaules. Il n'avait reçu aucun ordre concernant ce genre de situation. Son maître lui avait seulement dit de surveiller Holmes et de suivre l'enquête. Il s'exécutait avec zèle. Mais il n'allait certainement pas se presser pour eux. Un peu de paresse et de désinvolture ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et voir un Holmes paniquer valait tous les morts du monde. Il courrait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Ses yeux sombres regardaient droit devant lui comme s'il craignait que de donner de l'attention à son environnement allait le ralentir. Il manqua plusieurs fois de trébucher et fut rattrapé de justesse par Watson qui tenait son allure avec difficultés. Sebastian pouvait entendre son coeur battre à vitesse folle dans sa poitrine et son âme s'agiter. Il se mordit les joues pour s'empêcher de rire. Il était inutile de préciser qu'il s'amusait comme un petit fou. Ce poseur de bombes devait être particulièrement intéressant à rencontrer. Il était intelligent et lui offrait de bons moments, le tout dans une parfaite immoralité et inhumanité. Vivement le vint-huit mars !

Les ténèbres avaient envahi Hyde Park et Véga étincelait. Holmes poussa un cri de rage et accéléra encore la cadence. Le pouvoir et l'énergie qu'offrait la volonté humaine impressionnaient Sebastian. Mais s'il continuait comme ça, il risquait surtout de se tuer d'épuisement. Son ami le docteur ne parvenait plus à suivre son rythme et dut ralentir à cause d'un point de côté. Le majordome augmenta légèrement sa cadence pour ne pas se laisser distancer par le détective. Une précaution qui s'avéra totalement inutile puisque quelques mètres plus loin, ce dernier s'écroula. Il toussa, cracha ses poumons. Sebastian s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Il eut un rictus de dégoût quand il vit Holmes manquer de vomir. Avec des gestes tremblants, il s'essuya la bouche et voulut se relever. Mais ses jambes étaient trop faibles. Il était beaucoup trop pâle et en sueur. Il lui rappelait son maître lors d'une crise d'asthme. Mais Holmes n'était pas malade, c'était juste l'épuisement. Il avait surestimé ses forces. Sebastian sentait son organisme en manque de nourriture et de sommeil. La toux s'était calmée, mais il avait toujours du mal à respirer et ne pouvait toujours pas se lever. Le majordome hésita puis il passa son bras sous celui de l'homme et le hissa sur ses pieds. Watson arriva enfin et porta l'autre côté de son ami.

Le manoir n'était plus très loin. Certes, il était trop tard pour l'otage, mais peut-être pourraient-ils surprendre l'assassin. Il y avait au moins l'indice à récupérer. Quoique dans le fond, Holmes n'était pas parvenu à résoudre l'énigme dans le temps imparti. Il avait perdu. Était-ce la fin du jeu ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour le vérifier.

Arrivés à la porte du manoir, ils hésitèrent. La demeure était grande. Où chercher ?

-_C'est un lieu royal où je gis,_ récita Holmes d'une voix faible.

Il pouvait à nouveau tenir debout seul, mais avait du mal à récupérer.

-Gis, murmura Sebastian. Comme un cadavre. Les sous-sols, peut-être y a t-il des tombeau.

Le démon força la porte d'entrée et ils descendirent dans les entrailles du manoir. Les lieux semblaient déserts, fort heureusement. L'odeur d'humidité les prenait à la gorge. Les sous-sols ne devaient pas servir depuis longtemps. Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans les couloirs des caves, plus il était évident que personne ne s'aventurait aussi loin. Un endroit idéal pour séquestrer et tuer quelqu'un. Les murs épais étouffaient les sons. C'était loin et désert. Personne ne penserait à venir fouiner ici. Il faisait si sombre qu'on ne voyait pas à un mètre de soi. Facile donc de se dissimuler à l'approche d'intrus. Le moindre pas résonnait violemment en écho, trahissant leurs présences. Vraiment, c'était le lieu idéal.

Une grande salle au toit voûté leur apparut. Sebastian alluma une torche. Elle était vide. Mais seulement en apparence. Holmes vit des traces de pas dans la poussière. Elles tournaient autour d'une dalle plus propre que les autres. Il s'y agenouilla et frappa dessus. Elle sonnait creux. Il en saisit un côté, Watson fit de même en face de et Sebastian s'exécuta avec un autre côté. Ensemble, ils soulevèrent la dalle et révélèrent un trou. Un corps immobile se tenait à un mètre en dessous du sol. Holmes se laissa tomber et atterrit près de la silhouette. Sebastian tendit la torche à Watson et suivit le détective.

La lumière tremblante de la flamme éclaira Irène Adler, allongée, les mains croisées sur son ventre, le visage calme, les yeux fermés. Elle était morte. Son corps encore chaud indiquait qu'elle avait été tué quelques minutes avant leur arrivée. Ils avaient échoué de peu. Sebastian vit une brulure sanglante sur sa poitrine. Un coup de fusil comme pour l'otage du téléphone.

Avec délicatesse, comme s'il craignait de la casser, Holmes se saisit du bras de la morte. Il la dévisageait comme s'il essayait de voir à travers une illusion. Il ne bougeait plus, inerte, éteint. Il semblait sous le choc.

Sebastian se pencha sur le corps. Si l'indice pour le rendez-vous persistait, il devait être quelque part sur la dépouille. Il fouilla les poches, sans succès. Elle n'avait rien dans la bouche. Il regarda les mains. Tout simplement. Une feuille de papier était entremêlé entre ses doigts. Il s'en saisit et le déplia. Malgré le peu de lumière dont il disposait, il lut sans difficulté le message. Pour la première fois, il avait été tapé à la machine et non écrit à la main.

_Le temps est écoulé, M. Holmes. Dommage. Mais j'ai admiré votre prouesse sportive, croyez-le bien. Il s'en est fallu de peu. Hélas, le jeu reste le jeu. Et vous avez perdu. Fort heureusement, il vous reste deux épreuves pour vous rattraper. Nous nous reverrons à ce moment-là._

_Embrassez Mme Irène Norton pour moi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui faire mes adieux ce qui est indigne d'un gentleman bien éduqué. _

* * *

><p>-Vous êtes bien, M. Victor Rosenberg ? demanda Abberline.<p>

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'homme en face de lui. La quarantaine, il se portait bien. Son visage jovial et rouge inspirait la confiance. Le genre de personne à qui on pouvait raconter ses problèmes sans soucis le temps d'un trajet en fiacre. L'inspecteur doutait qu'il fut complice de l'assassin. Mais il lui avait permis de se déplacer. Il devait savoir où il l'avait laissé. Il était donc entré en contact avec son employeur et à présent il était seul avec le conducteur de fiacre chez lui.

-Oui, c'est bien moi, répondit le bonhomme. Mon patron m'a dit que vous vouliez voir pour une enquête de police.

Ses grands yeux humides dévisageaient Abberline, inquiets.

-J'ai rien fait. J'vous assure. Vous devez faire erreur. J'suis un honnête homme.

-Monsieur, je ne vous accuse de rien, le rassura le policier. J'ai juste besoin de votre témoignage. À propos d'un de vos clients d'il y a deux jours.

-En deux jours, j'ai fait beaucoup de clients, monsieur.

-Je vais essayer de vous rafraichir la mémoire. Vous l'avez pris dans votre fiacre à Oxford Street dans la matinée. J'aimerais savoir où vous l'avez emmené. Je vous en supplie de vous souvenir. Il a tué une femme et il faut le retrouver avant qu'il ne fasse plus de victimes.

-Quoi ? s'étrangla Rosenberg. J'ai transporté un meurtrier ?

-Oui, un des gosses du quartier vous a vu. Il a assassiné une de ses voisines avec un fusil et a pris la fuite en passant par derrière. Le petit l'a vu monter dans votre fiacre une minute à peine après le meurtre.

-Oh, mon Dieu !

En tremblant, il se signa. Comme il transpirait à grosses gouttes, il s'essuya le front.

-Oxford Street, le matin, il y a deux jours, résuma t-il d'une voix hasardeuse.

-Oui, vous vous en souvenez ? Un homme très bien habillé. Avec une canne, une longue cape noire et un haut de forme.

-Il était roux ?

-Oui ! s'écria Abberline, soulagé que la mémoire lui revienne. Vous vous souvenez de lui alors ?

-Si je me souviens ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on vous paye avec une pièce d'or !

-Une pièce en or pour un simple trajet ?

-Oui. Il était plus que bien habillé, le bonhomme. Des vêtements faits sur mesure, à la dernière mode. Il devait être de la noblesse. Une canne sculptée, magnifique. Très lourde, mais belle. Le genre de truc que seul un Lord peut s'offrir. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre sur le coup. Les seigneurs et les riches ont leur propre véhicule avec chauffeur. Mais bon il payait tellement bien que j'aillai pas faire de remarque. Il était pas bavard. Il a pas craché un mot de tout le voyage. Pas de bonjour ni d'au revoir. Je pouvais toujours rêver pour un merci. Juste pour dire la destination.

-Où est-il allé ?

-Là où tous les grands de ce monde vont, répondit Rosenberg comme si c'était une évidence. À la City. À Canon Street. Je l'ai vu entrer dans un hôtel particulier près de la cathédrale Saint Paul.

-Vous pouvez me décrire cet hôtel ?

L'inspecteur sortit aussitôt un calepin pour prendre des notes.

-Il est large avec beaucoup de fenêtres. Une belle maison avec des pierres claires. Il y a un jardin avec des trucs asiatiques ou je ne sais quoi en décoration. Juste en face de la cathédrale, vous pourrez pas le rater.

-Merci beaucoup, conclut Abberline en se relevant. Il y a quelque chose que vous voudrez ajouter ?

-Il avait pas d'arme, murmura le conducteur.

-Pardon ?

-Vous m'avez dit qu'il avait tué une femme. Mais j'ai pas vu d'arme. Il l'a peut-être abandonnée. S'il était armé, je l'aurais remarqué.

-Peut-être l'avait-il dissimulé dans sa cape, suggéra Abberline, déstabilisé par cette déclaration.

-Oui, peut-être, marmonna Rosenberg, l'air soucieux.

Le jeune inspecteur rassembla ses affaires et prit congé de son témoin. Il avait une piste toute tracée pour retrouver l'assassin et poseur de bombes. Une adresse et des témoins. Il n'avait plus qu'à aller le cueillir au bercail et trouver des preuves contre lui. L'arme du crime devrait amplement suffire. Cependant, il hésitait.

Il était tellement aisé de courir à Scotland Yard et de prévenir Randall. Avec un mandat et des hommes, il arrêterait l'homme sans difficulté. Oui, mais cela manquait cruellement de discrétion. Si sa proie le remarquait, c'était fichu. Il n'aurait pas de seconde chance. Était-il seulement chez lui ? Était-ce sa vraie demeure ? Ou une fausse piste, une précaution si le conducteur fiacre parlait ? Il serait plus prudent d'en parler à Holmes. Lui saurait quoi faire. Mais il jouait le jeu de ce psychopathe. Et si par orgueil, il souhaitait continuer. Que faire ?

De plus, Rosenberg avait précisé ne pas voir d'arme. Certes, il pouvait l'avoir mise sous sa cape, mais un fusil se serait vu, non ? Un revolver alors ? Non, d'après la balistique, il s'agissait bien d'un fusil de chasse. Pas facile à dissimuler. Et s'il s'en était débarrassé ? En ce cas, plus aucune preuve. La parole d'un enfant et du conducteur de fiacre ne suffiraient pas à le mettre à la Tour de Londres, surtout si c'était bel et bien un membre de la noblesse d'Angleterre. Il lui faudrait un dossier en béton. Il n'avait rien pour le moment. Il devait vérifier que l'adresse donnée était bien la bonne et trouver l'arme avant de mettre son homme aux arrêts. Discrétion et prudence. Il devrait jouer les cavaliers seuls.

* * *

><p><em>En espérant que ça vous ai plu et encore désolée pour le retard !<em>


	18. Le Majordome et le Jeu de la Mort 4

**Réponse aux reviews : **celeste31 :_ C'est vrai que Ciel a été mis un peu à l'écart, mais il revient sur le devant de la scène. Quant à Abberline, on poursuit l'enquête. Tu auras la réponse à ta supposition à la fin de cette partie. Merci pour ta review. _**  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture à tous !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Le Majordome et le Jeu de la Mort (46)**

Il pleuvait. Rien de bien étonnant à Londres. Mais Watson gardait les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre, l'air angoissé. En fait, c'était l'ombre devant la vitre qu'il observait. Celle de Sherlock Holmes. Le détective s'était posé devant la fenêtre et n'avait plus bougé depuis deux jours. Le criminel n'avait donné aucune nouvelle encore. Dans le message que Michaelis avait trouvé, il annonçait pourtant l'arrivée des deux dernières épreuves. Au fond de lui, le docteur espérait qu'il se soit lassé de Holmes, de son petit jeu pervers. Mais il savait qu'il attendait juste le bon moment. Caché quelque part, dans l'ombre, tel un charognard.

L'apathie dont faisait preuve son ami l'effrayait. D'habitude, c'était quand il n'avait pas d'enquête qu'il se retrouvait dans cet état. Quand l'ennui le terrassait. Dans ce cas, Watson craignait que ce soit le choc, la culpabilité. Même le majordome Phantomhive avait été étonné par l'état soudain du détective. Après la découverte du corps d'Irène Adler, il n'avait plus ouvert la bouche. Michaelis s'était même autorisé à poser des questions sur sa santé. Watson s'était senti obligé de répondre, d'expliquer. Holmes avait la mauvaise habitude de ni manger ni dormir durant ses enquêtes. Celle-ci plus longue l'avait épuisé et le poseur de bombe l'avait poussé dans ses dernières réserves d'énergie. D'où sa soudaine faiblesse. Mais il ne comprenait pas son inertie.

Chaque jour, Sebastian revenait, parfois avec Ciel, pour savoir si le criminel avait repris contact. Pour le moment, ils étaient repartis bredouille. Et le docteur errait dans l'appartement sans savoir quoi faire. Vraiment Holmes l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Il avait tenté une fois de faire croire à l'arrivée d'un message pour le faire réagir. Ce fut un échec total. Depuis, il attendait qu'il veuille bien sortir de son apathie.

Les gouttes frappaient violemment la vitre. Des grêlons les accompagnaient comme un roulement de tambour. Les fameuses giboulées de Mars. Holmes observait ce ballet incessant, l'œil vide. Tout lui paraissait si inutile, vide de sens. Aucune importance. Il avait rarement essuyé des échecs, mais ils n'avaient pas eu de conséquences aussi désastreuses. Comment avait-il pu échouer de cette manière ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris le poème plus rapidement ?

Un grondement suivit brièvement un éclair. Le temps ne lui remontait pas le moral. Il ne parvenait pas à chasser de son esprit le visage pâle et inexpressif d'Adler. Lui qui avait vu tant de cadavres sans jamais ressentir ne serait-ce que de la pitié. Ses mains avaient tremblé et l'envie de la cocaïne l'avait envahi. Étrange. Il ne la désirait que quand l'ennui l'étouffait. Il ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux regardaient sans voir les rues sombres et humides de Londres. Temps de chien.

Peut-être avait-il trop pris à la légère les ambitions et le niveau de son ennemi. Ce n'était pas un débutant et il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Le timing était parfait. Il prévoyait le moindre détail. Lui, il se contentait trop d'improviser. Il devait se montrer plus préparé. Déjà, il devait parvenir à comprendre comment il choisissait ses enquêtes de référence et devinait lesquelles allaient servir. S'il connaissait déjà la nature de l'indice, il perdrait moins de temps. Il devait bien avoir un rapport entre les deux qu'il venait d'affronter. Le coupable était une femme. Cependant, la nature même de l'enquête n'avait rien à voir. Une série de meurtres d'un côté et un chantage de l'autre. Les deux femmes en elles-mêmes s'opposaient. Une doctoresse aigrie par sa vie et vengeresse face à une ancienne cantatrice, maîtresse délaissée. La vengeance pouvait les rapprocher cependant.

Était-ce la vengeance le point commun ? Était-ce cela qui intéressait ce criminel ? Avait-il un rapport avec cela ? L'aurait-il déjà affronté et désirait-il mener sa vendetta ? Il réfléchissait, cherchait, mais ne trouvait personne correspondant aux critères de son ennemi dans son passé. Après, il pouvait s'être senti délaissé, trahi, attaqué sans que Holmes ne le connaisse ou l'ait remarqué. Il était suffisamment tordu pour cela. Mais la vengeance était si large et si importante dans ses enquêtes. Il devait trouver un fil conducteur plus précis.

Deux femmes, assoiffées de vengeance. Aucune n'avait été condamné pour ses forfaits. Irène Adler avait fui en Amérique, hors d'atteinte. Angelina Barnett avait été tué discrètement par Phantomhive. Les deux affaires étaient restées en grande partie dans l'ombre. Jack l'Éventreur avait certes fait longuement la une, mais sa finalité n'avait jamais été dévoilé. Quant au scandale de l'archiduc, personne n'en avait entendu parler. Et si le dénominateur commun venait de lui ? Après tout, ce criminel semblait obsédé par lui. Il n'avait cessé de dire qu'il l'observait depuis longtemps. C'était lui le fil entre les enquêtes, mais de quelle manière ? Outre le fait qu'il les avait dirigées.

Il soupira faiblement. Comment cet homme pensait-il ? Il devait mieux cerner son ennemi. Pour l'instant, il tournait en rond. Il se laissait entrainer par l'autre qui jouait avec lui comme s'il n'était qu'une vulgaire marionnette. Il devait se reprendre. Reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Le secret résidait là : prévoir les coups, les détours, contrôler la situation, la mener où il le désirait. Si on se laissait guider par un autre, on était en position de faiblesse. Et c'était son cas maintenant.

Cet homme s'amusait avec lui comme avec une pièce d'échec. Il jouait aussi avec chaque habitant de cette ville. Avec ses proches. Watson courrait peut-être un danger. Sûrement quand on voyait comment avait fini cette pauvre Irène. Michaelis et Phantomhive risquaient gros aussi à trainer dans ses pattes, mais cette idée le réjouissait cependant. Son frère restait à l'écart et de toute manière n'était pas le genre de personne à se retrouver en danger. Pourrait-il s'en prendre à Mme Hudson ? Il ne savait plus quoi craindre ou penser.

Mais on ne se jouait pas de Sherlock Holmes sans conséquence. Les dents serrées, il se jura de retrouver cet homme, de le prendre à son propre jeu. Il serait inutile de le livrer à Scotland Yard ou autre. Il ne serait plus en état. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi haineux envers un criminel. Il déglutit sa rage et se leva d'un bond. Il ignora les gémissements de ses muscles et os, restés trop longtemps immobiles.

Watson sursauta quand il vit Holmes se relever enfin. Il semblait avoir refait le plein d'énergie. Ses yeux plus brillants que jamais détaillaient la pièce avec avidité.

-Toujours pas de nouvelles de notre homme ?

-Non, je vous l'aurais dit sinon, assura le docteur encore sous le choc du brusque sursaut de son compagnon.

-Parfait. Il est temps de penser, Watson. Fini de jouer à l'aveugle. Je vais jouer pour de vrai maintenant. Il va regretter de m'avoir défié.

-Parce que jusqu'à présent, c'était du faux ?

Holmes fit plusieurs fois le tour du salon. Ses pieds soulevant des volutes de poussières qui firent grimacer Watson. Il marmonna des mots sans suite. Le docteur en avait l'habitude. Son ami était en pleine et intense réflexion. Lui parler ne servirait à rien. Il ne l'entendrait pas. Il s'assit confortablement en attendant qu'il ait fini. Il sourit, ravi que la vitalité de Holmes soit revenue. Soudain, il se tourna vers lui.

-Rassemblons ce qu'on sait de lui.

-Nous ne savons rien de lui. Sinon, vous l'aurez déjà arrêté.

-Nous avons déjà parlé de sa personnalité, rappela Holmes.

-Je n'étais pas là alors.

-C'est vrai. C'était Phantomhive et son toutou. En résumé, nous avons affaire à un homme instable et violent à tendance puérile et égocentrique.

-Que du bonheur, marmonna Watson.

-Rajoutons qu'il est très organisé. Un vrai petit stratège. Rien n'est laissé au hasard. Il a une grande expérience dans le domaine. Ce n'est pas un nouveau venu. En fouillant et en interrogeant les bonnes personnes, on devrait pouvoir remonter jusqu'à ses anciens forfaits.

-Certes, mais maintenant que les mafias sont au diable et Maléfactor avec eux, trouvez les bonnes personnes s'avéra difficile.

-Maléfactor avait des sources. Il suffit de les trouver, balaya Holmes, dédaigneux. Nous verrons cela plus tard. Maintenant, comment choisit-il mes anciennes enquêtes ? Auxquelles aurons-nous affaire bientôt ? Il reste deux énigmes.

-Peut-être y a t-il un rapport avec les femmes ? proposa Watson, hasardeux.

-Beaucoup trop imprécis. Il y a quelque chose qui les rend uniques malgré leurs différences. Cette chose, on la retrouve dans deux autres enquêtes encore.

Il marcha encore un peu avant de s'arrêter devant la fenêtre. Il posa son front contre la vitre. Le froid et l'humidité de la pluie transperçaient le verre et brulèrent sa peau. Ses yeux balayèrent la rue, suivant mécaniquement les rares mouvements. Soudain, il releva la tête.

-L'échec, souffla t-il. Le voilà le dénominateur commun. J'ai essuyé un échec face à elles. Irène Adler a fui en Angleterre avec la photo. Je n'ai jamais pu coincer Angelina Barnett et Stucliff ni trouver l'arme du crime. J'échoue rarement, mais là je m'étais fait avoir. Voilà ce qu'il aime : voir les autres perdre. Ça peut-être également un message pour me dire qu'il sera mon cinquième échec.

-En ce cas, nous allons avoir affaire aux enquêtes de la Deuxième Tâche et... Et quoi encore ? réfléchit Watson.

-La Figure Jaune.

-Ce n'était pas une vraie enquête et tout s'est bien terminé.

-Non, mes déductions se sont révélées fausses. Complétement à côté de la plaque, Watson. Si j'avais insisté, j'aurais pu tout détruire. Rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit ce jour-là : « Si jamais vous avez l'impression que je me fie un trop à mes facultés, alors ayez la bonté de me chuchoter à l'oreille... »

-« Norbury », finit le médecin. Je me souviens. Vous étiez tellement persuadé du retour du mari avec un odieux chantage, alors qu'il s'agissait juste d'une mère protégeant son enfant.

-Comment cet homme peut-il savoir de telles choses, je l'ignore. Mais je le découvrirai. Je sais à quoi m'attendre plus ou moins. Il faut qu'on remonte sa piste. Mieux je connaitrai son style, mieux je l'affronterai.

-Il faut retrouver les sources de Malefactor, donc ?

-Il peut nous contacter à tout instant, grommela Holmes en s'ébouriffant d'avantage les cheveux. Je suis coincé ici.

-Souhaitez-vous que j'y aille ?

-Non.

Le sourire du détective se fit diabolique.

-Je sais précisément à qui donner cette tâche ingrate.

* * *

><p>Ciel rabattit les pans de sa veste. Le temps était insupportable. Les giboulées de Mars étaient déchainées cette années. Un vrai déluge. Il était trempé. Chaque centimètre de tissus et de peau semblait gorgé d'eau. Une eau glaciale qui ne cessait de tomber. Agacé, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Sebastian. Le démon restait parfaitement immobile sous l'averse, tel une statue. La pluie ne le gênait pas visiblement, ou il le cachait bien.<p>

L'East End lui paraissait plus misérable et déprimante à chaque nouvelle venue. Le nombre de mendiants croisait à vue d'oeil. L'odeur des égouts le prenait à la gorge, mais pas autant le brouillard jaunâtre qui envahissait les rues. Il transportait toutes les puanteurs et pollutions des usines et des ports directement dans les poumons des habitants. Une horreur, une honte. Le jeune comte se demandait si d'autres grandes villes subissaient ce sort.

Le pire était de penser pourquoi il devait subir tout cela. Ou plutôt pour qui. Sherlock Holmes. Le détective leur avait donné des indices à suivre. Ils erraient donc dans Whitechapel à la recherche des protégés de Malefactor et des anciens collaborateurs des mafias. Ils devaient retrouver les anciens contacts et suivre la trace de leur poseur de bombes.

Sebastian avait été étonné quand son maître avait accepté sans broncher la tâche. Bien que Holmes ait prétendu faire ses propres recherches de son côté, il était évident que ce ne serait pas le cas. Il faisait d'une pierre deux coups : il éloignait Ciel pour s'accaparer l'enquête à lui tout seul et il retrouvait l'ancien réseau. Quand son majordome en avait fait la remarque, Ciel avait souri. Holmes poursuivait sa chasse aux indices et ne pouvait plus entraver leur propre progression. Il ne pourrait pas les surveiller s'ils s'éloignaient. Mais l'inverse était là également. Qu'importait ! Il avait changé de tactique. Jouer le jeu de ce psychopathe ne pouvait que leur nuire. Attendre était aussi stupide que de foncer dans son piège les yeux fermés. Pendant qu'il se concentrait sur Holmes, eux restaient invisibles. Grâce aux contacts qu'ils retrouveraient, ils pourraient retracer le parcours de leur ennemi, le débusquer et le prendre par surprise. Holmes faisait l'erreur de le suivre, lui ne la ferait pas.

Le démon devait admettre que son maître faisait de plus en plus de progrès ces derniers temps. Il avait certes été chamboulé par le personnage et les capacités de Holmes. Mais il reprenait enfin la situation en mains. Il redevenait le Limier de la Reine. Le poseur de bombes ne devrait plus en avoir pour longtemps. Avec l'union de leurs deux esprits combinait à sa force et ses pouvoirs, ils étaient invincibles. Personne ne leur résistait. Ce n'était pas ce simple humain trop joueur qui allait y changer quelque chose.

Sebastian sourit à cette pensée. L'âme de Ciel Phantomhive n'en serait que plus grandie et donc délicieuse. Allégrement, il laissa l'eau poisseuse et froide glisser sur sa peau, attendant la stratégie du jeune comte.

Ce dernier réfléchissait. Ils ne devaient pas perdre une seule minute. Le jeu de leur ennemi pouvait recommencer à tout instant et Holmes prendrait alors une avancée sur eux. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Où des enfants des rues ou voleurs, assassins et autres criminels pouvaient se dissimuler ? Les enfants seront les plus faciles à trouver. Quelques rues sombres et ruelles du quartier, il suffirait de faire claquer leurs pièces pour attirer ses petits voleurs à la sauvette. Leurs langues se devraient se dénouer à coups de monnaie sonnante et trébuchante. Certes, ils ne sauront pas grand chose, mais pourront indiquer où se cachaient leurs ainés. C'était un bon début. Il hocha la tête, approuvant lui-même son plan et se mit en marche. Sebastian le suivit, aussi silencieux et présent qu'une ombre.

Les rues de Whitechapel se ressemblaient toutes. Un vrai labyrinthe. Des briques sombres et sales, des mendiants en guenilles gémissant, des pavés défoncés ou carrément de la terre battue. Rapidement, les chaussures de Ciel se retrouvaient pleines de boues. Elles étaient irrécupérables.

Voilà presque une heure qu'ils marchaient au hasard, l'oreille et l'œil aux aguets. Personne ne les avaient agressé ni regardé. À croire que la peur d'être repéré par une puissance supérieure ou autre les poussait à préféré mourir de faim plutôt que de tenter un vol. Contrarié, le jeune comte grimaça.

-Jeune maître, fit soudain Sebastian.

Ciel se retourna et vit une main décharnée dépasser de sa poche. Il releva plus la tête et vit un jeune garçon apeuré, le poignet pris dans l'étau de la poigne de son majordome. Enfin, ça mordait. Fermement, Sebastian enleva la main du jeune voleur et le saisit par les épaules pour le maintenir immobile. Mais le petit ne se laissait pas faire. Il se débattit avec l'énergie du désespoir mordit, griffa comme un animal. Il faillit même donner un coup de pied à Ciel.

-Cesse de gigoter, ordonna le noble sèchement. Tu vas répondre à nos questions et nous te laisserons filer avec une pièce d'or.

À l'entente de la récompense, l'enfant se figea enfin, parfaitement attentif. Ciel jugea qu'il devait avoir entre six et huit ans. Mais il semblait avoir déjà bien compris comment ce monde fonctionnait.

-Tu connaissais Malefactor ?

Le petit hocha brièvement la tête.

-En dehors des enfants, il avait d'autres contacts ? Des gens qui lui disaient ce qui se passait à Londres ?

Cette fois, il ne reçut pas de réponse. Le jeune vagabond fronçait les sourcils, un air d'incompréhension sur son visage crasseux.

-Il parlait avec qui ? poursuivit Ciel sur un ton impatient.

L'air malheureux, il secoua la tête. Apparemment, il n'en savait rien et pleurait sa récompense perdue.

-Allait-il souvent quelque part sans vous ? demanda Sebastian.

Là, l'enfant réagit. Il eut un sourie et hocha vivement la tête.

-Dis-nous où, exigea le comte.

* * *

><p>Watson marchait paisiblement dans Marylebone Road. Il était sorti acheter quelques provisions pour Holmes. Lui-même n'en ferait rien et Mme Hudson ne pouvait pas être en permanence à leur service. De plus, cela lui faisait un bien fou de prendre enfin l'air. L'humidité ambiante persistait, mais il avait cessé de pleuvoir.<p>

Holmes avait tenu à rester dans l'appartement au cas où le poseur de bombes le contacterait. Mais le docteur en avait assez de resté enfermé. Il n'était pas aussi casanier que son compagnon. Après avoir passé deux jours à le veiller, il avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit.

Il n'avait pas été le seul à profiter de l'absence de la pluie. Ça se bousculait sur les trottoirs. Il avait beau de démener à éviter les passants, il y en avait toujours qui lui fonçaient dedans. Ce fut ainsi qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres le fit tomber. Le gentleman n'hésita à lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. Malgré tout, cela n'aidait pas à l'humeur du docteur qui trouvait que de se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air devant une armada d'inconnus restait une expérience humiliante. Il accepta néanmoins poliment l'aide qu'on lui offrait. Il se saisit de la main et se releva. La tête baissée, l'homme se confondit en excuses. Avec un sourire, Watson le pardonna et poursuivit sa route.

Son sourire disparut lorsqu'il un poids lourd se cogner contre sa jambe. Il ne l'avait pas avant. Automatiquement, il se figea. Il s'écarta légèrement du passage et se replia contre un mur. Il plongea avec une légère angoisse la main dans la poche. C'était certainement l'homme maladroit qui le lui avait glissé. Le personnage avait par ailleurs subitement disparu. Doucement, en surveillant les environs du coin de l'œil, il retira l'objet suspect. Une enveloppe. Une simple enveloppe marron, vierge de toute inscription. Cependant, elle était lourde et bien ronde. Par prudence, Watson la remit en sécurité dans sa poche et rentra à toute vitesse à Baker Street.

Quand il arriva, Holmes tripotait d'un air absent son violon. Vu sa mine ennuyée, il n'avait toujours pas reçu de nouvelle de son ennemi. Sans prendre la peine de retirer son manteau ou son chapeau, le docteur s'élança vers lui.

-Je crois que j'ai reçu le contact que vous attendez, lança t-il.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, un homme a glissé cette enveloppe dans ma poche.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il sortit ladite enveloppe. La lueur revint dans les yeux de Holmes qui s'en empara avec des gestes fébriles. Sans plus attendre, il l'ouvrit grossièrement. Il en sortit un sachet en tissus. Il le secoua et le sentit. Pas d'odeur, mais il était clair qu'il contenait des feuilles. Le tissus semblait parfaitement imperméable, dissimulant les fuites et les odeurs. On voulait cacher aux autres le contenu de ce sac. Précautionneusement, il l'ouvrit. Un fort relent d'opium en jaillit. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par soucis professionnel sachant parfaitement ce qui s'y trouvait. Presque un kilos d'opium pur. Ces feuilles de cette drogue interdite qu'on faisait passer pour celles du thé dans les ports. Il reconnut la marque du défunt Lau.

-De l'opium ? s'étonna Watson. C'est ça l'indice ou a t-il entendu que vos réserves de cocaïne baissaient ?

-Mes réserves vont parfaitement bien. Il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que nous avons affaire à la nouvelle épreuve.

Il examina de plus près le tissus.

-Il évident, poursuivit-il, que ce tissus extrêmement épais et imperméable est le même utilisé pour le transport dans les bateaux et le passage entre les frontières. J'ai l'impression que nous avons droit à un petit trafic international de drogue. Peut-être les anciens fournisseurs de Lau qui cherchent un nouveau client.

-Cela m'a l'air tout aussi évident. Cependant, je ne saisis pas le lien avec une quelconque de vos affaires.

-Pour le moment, moi non plus, à vrai dire. Mais, en enquêtant, la lumière se fera progressivement. Il parle nettement moins que pour les deux premières, remarqua Holmes. Au début, il communiquait par téléphone, puis par lettre et maintenant plus un mot. Juste un objet. Cela devient de plus en plus impersonnel.

-Et alors ? Vous êtes déçu ?

-Je m'inquiète. S'il s'éloigne sentimentalement du jeu, cela veut peut-être dire qu'il s'en lasse. S'il se lasse, il arrêtera tout avec des chances de nous faire tuer. Et si nous survivons, nous ne le rencontrerons pas et il sera tellement plus difficile de l'arrêter.

Il se tut un moment.

-À quoi ressemblait l'homme qui vous a donné cette enveloppe ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas tellement regardé. Il m'a bousculé et ce n'est qu'après que j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose dans ma poche. Il a disparu pendant ce laps de temps. De plus, il avait la tête baissée et un chapeau. Je n'ai pas pu voir son visage. Quant à son allure... Je vous ai dit que je ne l'avais pas regardé.

Holmes balaya ses paroles d'un geste agacé de la main.

-Qu'importe ! C'était certainement un larbin. Il ne se déplacerait pas lui-même.C'est trop imprudent. Le plus important à présent est de se concentrer sur l'opium et sa provenance. Uniquement sur notre indice. Que voyez-vous, Watson ?

Brusquement, il tendit le sachet à son coéquipier. Celui-ci s'en saisit et l'observa sous toutes ses coutures.

-C'est du coton. À moins que ce ne soit du lin.

-Erreur, c'est du coutil. Tissus utilisé pour les vêtements de travail, de l'armée et les corsets. Cela m'étonne que vous ne le connaissez pas. Ses mailles sont extrêmement serrées. Épais et résistant, il est de ce qui se fait de meilleur dans cette catégorie. Il est reconnaissable par son poids très important et sa surface lisse.

-Donc, tissus en coutil, reprit Watson, désarçonné. Les feuilles sont séchées. Elles doivent être vieilles.

-Pas forcément. Pour le transport, on les dessèche. Humides, elles sont fragiles et pourrissent vite.

-Donc, ce sac est destiné au transport sur une longue distance.

-Ou a déjà accompli son voyage.

-Déduisez directement. J'en ai assez, répliqua Watson en lui rendant le sac.

-Vous me décevez, Watson. Je pensais vous avoir mieux éduqué que cela. Vous savez ce que je vois, moi, dans ce sac ?

-Une consommation hebdomadaire ?

-Très spirituel. Je vois de l'opium qui provient des Indes. Voyez ces tâches sur le tissus. Nous avons du curcuma et du fenugrec. Si on parvient à faire abstraction de l'odeur de l'opium, on peut identifier celle du clou de girofle avec une touche de cannelle. Seule l'Inde parmi les pays cultivateurs d'opium possède toutes ces épices. Cela fait une semaine à quelques jours près qu'il a débarqué en Angleterre. Le sel marin a presque disparu des fibres, mais persiste à certains endroits. Son arrivée est récente, mais pas trop. D'ailleurs, on a déjà commencé à se servir dedans. Le sac n'est pas entièrement rempli et la corde qui le ferme commence à s'user. Le nœud à été fait et défait quatre ou cinq fois, je dirais. Et je sais dans quel quartier de Londres vit son propriétaire. Il y a des tâches de terre dans la corde. Cette terre est légèrement rousse. Si vous aviez lu mon étude sur les différents terrains disponibles dans notre pays, vous saurez que c'est la marque de Chelsea dans le sud ouest de Londres. On voit aussi des résidus de peau. Une peau très sèche et irritée. Notre drogué a de l'exéma et un très mauvais médecin ou il ne se soigne pas.

-Donc, nous recherchons un drogué vivant dans Chelsea atteint d'exéma qui a perdu son sac d'opium acheté récemment.

-C'est un bon résumé. Ce n'est pas un habitué de la drogue cependant. Il a ouvert quatre ou cinq fois le sac, mais a extrait de petites poignées. Il est encore timide. Peut-être est-ce la première fois qu'il en use. Ne cherchons pas le propriétaire, mais le vendeur. Il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de revendeurs de drogue à Chelsea et ils ont la mémoire des visages. Un nouveau client, ça ne s'oublie pas. Il faut tout faire pour qu'il devienne régulier.

-Vous croyez vraiment que les dealers vont nous balancer leurs clients ?

-Je saurai les convaincre, sourit Holmes.

* * *

><p>Ciel était soulagé d'avoir enfin quitté l'East End. Il se trouvait à Holborn, de l'autre côté de la City, maintenant. La foule était plus dense et le rassurait. Les criminels osaient moins devant des témoins. Cependant, il lui serait plus difficile de repérer celui qu'il cherchait. La terrasse de café se trouvait face à un marché. Les familles naviguaient joyeusement entre les étales. Personne ne semblait se rendre compte de se qui se jouait en ce moment.<p>

Sebastian et lui surveillait le coin depuis plus d'une heure. Normalement, Malefactor rencontrait un homme ici chaque dernier mercredi du mois. Le comte espérait que son contact ignorait sa mort ou devait voir quelqu'un d'autre. Pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas d'autre piste. La frustration le bouffait de l'intérieur. L'enfant leur avait dit que l'homme était maigre avec des cicatrices sur le visage. Il ne devrait pas être difficile à repérer.

Le temps passait, mais pas le contact de Malefactor. Lassé d'attendre, Ciel envoya Sebastian demander au barman s'il avait vu leur homme ces derniers temps. Le majordome revint avec le sourire.

-Notre contact a ses habitudes. Tous les jours à cinq heures, il vient ici boire une bière. D'après le propriétaire, c'est un honnête homme agréable et qui paye toujours. Il ignore ce qu'il fait dans la vie, mais ne semble ni pauvre ni riche.

-Nous voilà bien avancé.

Ciel jeta un coup d'oeil agacé à sa montre. Il leur restait encore deux heures à patienter. Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait autre chose à faire que de rester assis sur une chaise à attendre l'hypothétique arrivée d'un homme dont il ne savait rien. Mais que faire entre temps ? Retourner à Whitechapel et récolter d'autres informations ? Sebastian seul le pourrait, mais avec Ciel ne serait pas possible. Trop juste.

Que pouvait faire Holmes en cet instant ? Avait-il déjà reçu le nouveau défi ? Celui-ci pourrait-il le réussir ? Il avait déjà échoué une fois. S'il continuait sur cette route, il risquait de perdre tout contact avec leur poseur de bombes. Il ne fallait pas que cela arrive. Il était leur seul lien avec cet homme. Tant qu'il n'était pas remonté jusqu'à lui ou au moins un moyen d'y arriver.

Un doute s'installa dans son esprit : et si l'homme qu'ils attendaient ne leur était d'aucune utilité, mais uniquement une perte de temps ? Ce serait plus prudent de ne pas mettre tous ses œufs dans le même panier. Il devrait envoyer Sebastian trouver de nouvelles pistes en attendant. Mais, par question de sécurité, il valait mieux ne pas se retrouver seul. Il ne savait pas à qui il allait avoir affaire.

Il avait mal au crâne. Il chipota dans son thé tiède et imbuvable. Il appuya sa main froide sur son front, ferma les yeux. Sur le coup, ce geste lui fit du bien. Mais il se révéla rapidement inutile.

-L'affaire est loin d'être semblable aux autres, intervint doucement Sebastian.

Ciel soupira et rouvrit l'œil. La fatigue s'abattait sur lui d'un seul coup. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours.

-Non. Elle a une échelle internationale. La Reine me presse. Et je ne suis pas le seul à enquêter.

-Qui d'autre est dessus ?

-Les deux Charles peut-être. Et Holmes l'aîné. Il travaille pour Sa Majesté. Il s'occupe de ce qui se passe à l'étranger visiblement. Vu l'importance de l'affaire, il doit y en avoir d'autres encore. Il ne faut pas que je prenne le risque de prendre du retard sur eux. Il en va de l'honneur des Phantomhive. Je _dois_ attraper ce criminel, Sebastian. _Impérativement_.

Le dernier mot avait été soigneusement articulé. Chaque lettre semblait plus impulsive et agressive que la précédente. Le visage sombre et déterminé du comte lui donnait l'air plus âgé d'un an ou deux.

-Si cela est si _impératif_, fit mielleusement Sebastian en imitant le ton de son maître. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

-Sebastian, il faut retrouver cet homme. C'est un ordre.

-Yes, My Lord. Cette affaire se terminera selon vos désirs.

Cinq heures arrivèrent lentement. À peine la petite église avait-elle sonné ses cinq coups qu'une haute silhouette décharnée fendit la foule. Aussitôt, Ciel se tendit et la suivit du regard.

L'homme devait approcher de la cinquantaine. Outre ses longues et tortueuses cicatrices qui défiguraient son côté gauche, il avait un physique banal. Un parfait anonyme parmi tant d'autres. D'un simple signe de tête, Ciel ordonna à Sebastian d'aller le chercher tandis qu'il avançait tranquillement.

En tapotant sur la table, il observa son majordome bloquer la route de leur homme. Ce dernier se rembrunit, sembla répliquer sèchement. Il tenta de le repousser. Sebastian lui saisit le bras, se pencha sur lui et lui murmura quelque chose. L'autre pâlit soudain. Il secoua vivement la tête et voulut faire marche arrière. Mais le démon le tenait toujours et le retint sans effort apparent. Le dents serrées, le visage crispé, le criminel dit quelque chose, sûrement une menace, à Sebastian. Il ne s'attira qu'un sourire amusé. Tranquillement, le majordome poursuivit leur conversation. Son interlocuteur sembla se résigner, peut-être même se calmer. Cependant, il n'était toujours pas coopératif. Sebastian insista encore. L'homme se dégagea doucement et hocha la tête affirmativement. Il le suivit sans faire d'histoire.

Les lèvres pincées, il s'assit face à Ciel, le fusillant du regard. Sans le laisser le temps de parler, il cracha d'une voix rauque :

-J'sais pas qui tu es gamin. Ni ton larbin. Je m'en fous royalement. Tu me dis ce que tu me veux et chacun continue sa petite vie, OK ?

-Cela me convient, approuva Ciel.

Au moins, il ne devrait pas perdre plus de temps que nécessaire pour cet individu.

-Comment vous m'avez trouvé tous les deux ? demanda t-il toujours aussi agressif. Si vous y êtes parvenu, d'autres le peuvent.

Il était nerveux. Sa jambe battait le sol et il ne cessait de jeter des regards furtifs à tous vents.

-Pour faire court, disons que nous sommes d'anciennes connaissances de Malefactor.

L'autre eut un sifflement de mépris.

-Il m'aura fait chier jusqu'au bout celui-là.

-Qui pourrait vous trouver ? poursuivit le jeune comte.

-Quelqu'un, répondit tacitement l'homme.

-Peut-être est-ce à propos de ce quelqu'un que j'ai voulu vous contacter.

-Si c'est le cas, tu es mort. Alors, m'entraine pas avec toi, morveux.

-Qui a tué les deux mafias ? demanda subitement Ciel.

L'autre se mordit les lèvres. Il soupira. Lui jeta un regard noir.

-T'es qui pour t'intéresser à ça ?

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir pour me dire ce que je veux savoir.

-Je parle pas à n'importe qui. Sois tu craches ton nom, sois je me tire.

-Essayez seulement.

Voyant que la situation risquait de se coincer irrémédiablement, Sebastian se permit d'enfin intervenir.

-Puis-vous proposer un échange de bons procédés ? Sans dire vos noms, dites au moins pour qui vous travailler. Cela montrera votre valeur aux yeux de l'autre. On saura enfin à qui nous avons affaire. Sans pour autant mettre nos identités en danger.

Les deux hésitèrent. Finalement, le criminel trancha le premier.

-Ça me va, clama t-il en croisant les bras.

-C'est une idée valable, soupira Ciel. Notre cher ami va pouvoir commencer.

Le « cher ami » fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Sebastian sourit comme pour l'encourager.

-Nous sommes dans un lieu public. Que peut-il vous arriver ?

-C'est ce qui m'arrivera après qui m'inquiète.

Les mains tremblantes, il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit une cigarette. Il l'alluma et avala une bouffée. Il continua une fois qu'elle fut rejetée.

-Je suis à mon compte.

-Que faites-vous ? demanda aussitôt Ciel.

-Je vais ici et là. J'écoute.

-Et on vous paye pour répéter ? compléta Sebastian.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça, mais ça résume bien. Et vous deux ?

-Nous travaillons pour la Reine, révéla le majordome.

À ses côtés, Ciel siffla de mécontentement. Il avait espéré un mensonge. Surtout vu la fonction de leur interlocuteur. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux. Il les regarda alternativement, chacun de ses gestes figés. Il souffla un juron.

-Vous comptez me buter ?

-Non, juste des questions à poser pour attraper un très gros morceau. Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur lui ?

Mal à l'aise, il se dandina sur sa chaise. Finalement, sous le regard insistant et menaçant de Sebastian, il s'éclaircit la gorge et fit :

-Avant, je bossais pour Ferro. J'étais assez haut gradé. Je participais à toutes les réunions et aux décisions. Je dirigeais des opérations. C'était la belle vie. Jamais de soucis financier. Des protecteurs influents.

-Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas morts avec les autres ?

-J'étais en affaires en Italie. Je suis revenu dès que j'ai pu, mais il ne restait que des cendres de la mafia et de ma vie. Ma tête avait été mis à prix. Tous mes camarades étaient morts ou en fuite. Alors, je me suis planqué. Inutile d'aller bien loin, les gens cherchent jamais ce qu'ils ont sous le nez.

-C'est l'homme responsable des bombes qui vous cherche ?

-Qui d'autre ?

-Qui est-il ?

L'espion termina sa cigarette et l'écrasa sur le sol. Il se redressa et se pencha sur Ciel.

-C'est une longue et bien compliquée histoire pour un si jeune gamin.

-Je peux tout entendre, insista fermement Ciel.

L'homme eut un sourire et ricana brièvement. Il alluma une autre cigarette.

-Je ne connais pas son nom. Lau l'appelait l'Araignée. Et je vais vous dire d'où elle vient.

* * *

><p>La cathédrale Saint-Paul claironnait joyeusement. Bientôt, elle chanterait encore plus fort. La Fête des Rameaux approchait. Abberline aimait bien cette fête, elle annonçait Pâques. Elle annonçait l'espérance. Il s'assit un instant sur les marches du bâtiment et observa la rue. Il avait déjà repéré la maison décrite par Rosenberg. Le jardin était impressionnant effectivement. L'homme qui y vivait devait être très riche. Quelques statuettes et une fontaine asiatiques campaient dans l'herbe parfaitement coupée. Apparemment, Abberline dirait qu'elles venaient d'Inde.<p>

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rester ici éternellement. Il allait devoir passer à l'action. Son but : trouver l'arme du crime et peut-être d'autres preuves contre son suspect. Mais pour cela il devait savoir s'il était chez lui ou pas. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la maison. Elle lui parut encore plus immense quand il s'en approchait. Il s'arrêta brièvement et regarda autour de lui. La rue était déserte. Il entendit vaguement un chien un peu plus loin. Il était presque collé au muret du jardin à présent. Il avait l'impression qu'une des statuettes ne le quittait pas du regard. Cette créature grassouillette à tête d'éléphant le mettait mal à l'aise. Il grimaça et s'en détourna, mais il se retrouva nez à nez avec un paon monté un homme costaud et au regard hostile. Autant il n'aimait pas l'éléphant, mais celui-là avait un air meurtrier, malsain. Qu'étaient donc ces créatures venue des colonies ?

-Kârttikeya, précisa une voix derrière lui. Dieu de la guerre

Abberline sursauta violemment et se retourna. Un bloc de glace tomba dans son estomac quand il vit son interlocuteur.

L'homme était plus grand que lui. Il devait facilement atteindre le mètre quatre-vingt dix. Il était costaud. Ses épaules larges en témoignaient. Cependant, il n'était pas trapu, mais possédait une taille mince et élégante. Ses yeux bleus, glacés, fixaient Abberline sans ciller sous ses paupières lourdes. Ses cheveux avaient une couleur cuivrée très particulière entre le roux et le châtain. Une moustache et un bouc complétaient son visage racé et viril. Il correspondait parfaitement à la description de ses deux témoins. Il était encore en habit et son plastron blanc étincelait au soleil.

L'inspecteur se reprit rapidement.

-Oh, je suis confus, bredouilla t-il. C'est chez vous ? Je suis désolé. Je passais dans la rue et votre jardin a irrémédiablement attiré mon œil. Ma curiosité a pris le dessus et je me suis montré impoli.

-N'ayez crainte, le coupa l'homme, amusé. S'ils sont à la vue de tous, c'est pour être regardé. Sinon, je les aurai cachés à l'intérieur.

-Vous n'avez pas peur qu'on vous les vole ? s'étonna Abberline.

Le propriétaire haussa les épaules.

-Ce ne sont que babioles. Les véritables statues sont dans des temples et très protégées. Certes, il existe des contre-façons et des trafics. Je les ai acheté sur un marché de Calcutta pour quelques shillings pièce. Celui qui me les volera sera extrêmement déçu quand il voudra les revendre. Pensez bien que si elles avaient de la valeur, je ne les aurais pas mises là.

Sentant son suspect d'humeur bavarde, le policier en profita et poursuivit.

-C'est assez inhabituel de voir ce genre de décorations ici en Angleterre. Surtout dans la demeure d'un homme de qualité. Si je puis me permettre...

-J'ai vécu en Inde, révéla t-il, l'air absent. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'en acquérir des souvenirs.

-Vous êtes resté longtemps ?

-La moitié de ma vie, je dirais.

Il sourit comme s'il venait de dire une plaisanterie. Il émit un bref claquement de langue et dévisagea Abberline. Malgré son sourire, ses yeux restaient froids.

-Mais nous ne nous sommes toujours pas présentés, se rendit-il compte. Colonel Sebastian Moran.

Il changea de main sa canne et tendit la droite à l'inspecteur. Ce dernier la serra en jetant un bref coup d'oeil à la canne. D'un bois sombre, elle était épaisse et semblait lourde. De fines gravures la parcouraient et elle était sertie d'argent. Magnifique objet, elle avait dû couter une fortune. Il remarqua également le teint bronzé de son interlocuteur en voyant le contraste avec sa propre main.

-Nicholas Hartmann, inventa t-il. Ainsi, vous êtes dans l'armée ? C'est pour ça que vous êtes allé aux Indes ?

-J'en étais, corrigea Moran. Et pas seulement en tant que militaire. C'est une longue histoire. Mais si elle vous intéresse, je peux vous la raconter autour d'un thé, proposa t-il en désignant sa maison d'un large geste.

Abberline eut un moment d'hésitation. Accepter l'invitation d'un potentiel assassin n'était vraiment pas prudent. Mais il ne passerait plus incognito maintenant que Moran l'avait vu. De plus, c'était une occasion en or pour inspecter les lieux. Le colonel ne semblait pas méfiant. Il avait l'air d'un homme ravi d'avoir un peu de compagnie et de pouvoir enfin ressasser ses souvenirs. Il ne paraissait pas dangereux. Même très sympathique. Un homme visiblement très éduqué, avec de la conversation, à la figure séduisante. Le genre d'individu bien en société. Vraiment pas le profil d'un tueur. En le voyant, Abberline ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Mais les descriptions, la maison, c'étaient trop de coïncidences. De plus, ce regard si froid qu'il le gelait de l'intérieur. Les yeux d'un mort, aucun sentiment ne transparaissait. Il n'aurait pas de seconde chance de s'introduire chez lui. Il accepta.

Moran le conduisit à travers son jardin et lui tint la porte de sa demeure. L'intérieur se révéla élégant, sans artifice. Abberline aperçut d'autres vestiges plus discrets de l'Inde. Le colonel le conduisit au salon. Cette fois, la pièce était plus personnalisée. Une peau de tigre recouvrait le sol entre les fauteuils et la table basse face à une majestueuse cheminée en marbre. Des trophées de chasse habitaient le mur près de l'âtre. Une belle collection d'armes à feu et blanches recouvrait le buffet et les cloisons. Abberline sourit à cette vue. Parmi tous ces fusils de chasse, l'un d'eux devait bien avoir tué Mme Anderson. Sinon, la pièce était assez petite et sombre. Elle instaurait un climat d'intimité et de confiance. Sur invitation de Moran, il s'assit. Son hôte s'installa aussitôt face à lui. Il sonna la bonne et reprit :

-J'ai eu une vie assez mouvementée. Quand je vous ai dit que j'ai passé la moitié de ma vie en Inde, ce n'était pas exagéré. Au contraire.

-Vous m'avez dit que vous n'êtes pas allé là-bas uniquement en qualité de militaire.

-Mon père était ambassadeur. Il avait un poste à Calcutta. Je suis né à Londres. Mais dès que je fus assez âgé pour voyager, ma mère et moi nous rejoignons mon père là-bas. Quelques années plus tard, il fut transféré en Perse. Je l'ai suivi dans chacun de ses voyages diplomatiques. J'ai traversé le Moyen-Orient et l'Asie. J'avais quinze ans quand nous retournâmes en Inde. Je n'ai réellement vu l'Angleterre qu'à vingt ans quand mon père m'a envoyé à Oxford et Eton. Après les études, je suis entré dans l'armée. Là encore, j'ai beaucoup voyagé.

-À croire qu'il était de votre destin d'être globe-trotteur, plaisanta Abberline.

-Oui, c'est certainement vrai, admit Moran en riant silencieusement. J'ai servi aux campagnes d'Afghanistan, du Charasiah, du Jowacki et bien d'autres. Une fois arrivé à un grade suffisamment important – j'étais major à cette époque – j'ai pu choisir ma prochaine affectation. Inutile de vous préciser que j'ai choisi l'Inde sans hésitation. Il n'y a que là-bas que je me sens réellement chez moi.

Pensif, Abberline hocha la tête. Ces voyages en Orient expliquaient son teint basané. Sans parler des décorations indiennes, des armes asiatique et arabes qu'il voyaient dans ce salon. Le Colonel les exposait comme des trophées, visiblement fier de son parcours. Il laissa son regard errer sur son hôte.

C'était le genre d'homme qu'on admirait. Il avait l'air si sûr de lui. Son front large montrait son intelligence. Il était loin d'être un idiot. C'était évident. Ses yeux semblaient pouvoir transpercer l'âme et deviner chacune des pensées de la personne qu'il regardait. Il avait du charisme, c'était indéniable. Il avait dû être un meneur d'hommes efficace durant son service.

Il le vit tirer une boite de cigares et lui en proposer un. Il refusa poliment tandis que Moran s'en alluma un. Il avait du mal à détacher son regard de ces mains aux doigts précis et aux paumes tailladées de cicatrices. Il était probable que ce soit ces mains qui avaient tué cette pauvre Lucy Anderson après l'avoir retenue en otage et menacée durant presque une heure.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée de la bonne qui amenait le plateau de thé. Elle tremblait légèrement quand elle le posa sur la table basse. Elle gardait la tête baissée évitant le regard de son maître. La porcelaine tintait entre ses doigts malhabiles. Abberline remarqua une vieille brûlure sur une grande partie de sa main gauche. Quand elle manqua de renverser du thé, Moran lui siffla brièvement de faire attention entre deux bouffées de cigare. Elle sursauta comme s'il venait de la frapper. Elle secoua fébrilement la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait entendu et poursuivit son service sans incident. Dès qu'elle eut terminé, elle salua les deux hommes et s'enfuit précipitamment sans demander son reste.

L'inspecteur resta un moment silencieux après ce spectacle. Cette femme lui faisait peine à voir. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait la mettre dans cet état. Avait-elle des soupçons sur les activités illégales de son employeur ? Si seulement, il pouvait la voir en tête-à-tête. Mais elle semblait terrifiée par le Colonel.

-Elle... Elle m'a l'air sur les nerfs, avoua t-il devant le regard interrogateur de Moran.

-Émeline s'est blessée il y a quelques mois. Depuis, elle craint d'autres accidents. Physiquement, elle ne garde presque aucune séquelle, elle est apte au travail. Mais elle semble bouleversée. Cependant, elle refuse tout repos. Mais trêve de ces choses déprimantes.

Avec le sourire, il enchaîna sur des anecdotes sur ses camardes de l'armée. Abberline n'aimait pas admettre que sa conversation était des plus agréables. Il était vraiment un homme du monde, bien en société. Mais la sensation d'un masque persistait, masque dont seuls les yeux transperçaient. L'inspecteur se retrouvait tiraillé entre les différents sentiments que lui inspirait le Colonel. Le respect mêlé d'admiration, il avait une vie si remplie et passionnante que la sienne lui paraissait bien terne en comparaison. Mais une sensation de danger l'emplissait quand il observait davantage ses yeux trop froids. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à un prédateur le guettant. Une force brute animale se dégageait de Moran, sensation accentuée par son profil acéré au nez fin et busqué.

Il laissa son regard errer sur la collection d'armes. Beaucoup étaient des fusils de chasse quelques uns issus de l'armée britannique. Il aperçut des épées de différentes origines, autant européennes que asiatiques. Un sublime katana noir et argenté avait été mis en avant aux côtés d'un rutilant Colt modèle de gros calibre. Il s'agissait certainement de ses armes favorites.

-Vous chassez ? demanda Abberline.

Il devait en savoir un maximum sur ses habitudes. De plus, ce serait l'occasion de parler de son petit armement. Il pourrait avoir alors des indices sur l'arme utilisée contre Lucy Anderson. Il devait la trouver, cette preuve ultime. Maintenant qu'il connaissait à quel homme il avait affaire, il comprenait que la bataille serait rude. Moran n'était pas seulement noble et riche, il avait une famille influente avec son père ambassadeur et lui-même était une personne importante ne serait-ce qu'avec sa place au sein de l'armée.

Le Colonel eut un sourire et jeta un œil à ses trophées. La fierté imprégnait ses traits.

-Oui, c'est l'un des officiers qui vivaient auprès de mon père qui m'a initié. J'avais seize ans la première fois qu'il m'a emmené avec lui. En Inde, c'est la chasse au tigre qui prime. J'avoue, sans me vanter, que je suis particulièrement doué. J'ai tué mon premier fauve moins d'un an plus tard.

-Vous n'aviez que dix-sept ans quand vous aviez abattu un tigre ? s'exclama Abberline.

-Oui, j'étais plutôt précoce. C'était un mangeur d'hommes. Il a blessé le Capitaine et tué une dizaine d'hommes dans le village voisin. Malgré l'interdiction de mon père, je l'ai poursuivi jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve face à face avec lui en pleine jungle.

-Et ? s'enquit le policier.

Moran ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser les yeux. Abberline l'imita et vit la peau de tigre qui tapissait le sol. La bête devait être immense durant son vivant. Il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir devant la gueule béante du monstre. Le croc luisant, l'œil sombre, il devait bien faire ses deux mètres de long. L'inspecteur n'osait imaginer cet adolescent courir après cette bête meurtrière sans peur. Il se demanda l'âge qu'avait son suspect à présent. Il jugea qu'il environnait les quarante quarante-cinq ans. Un homme mûr mais encore en pleine force de l'âge.

-M. Hartmann, nous parlons beaucoup de moi, fit Moran, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. Mais je ne sais rien de l'homme qui prend le thé chez moi.

-Oh, moi, bredouilla Abberline. J'ai bien peur que ma vie soit d'une banalité affligeante. Je vous ennuierai.

-Dites-moi au moins ce que vous faites dans votre vie.

-Comptable.

-Où ça ?

-Chez des particuliers. Je n'ai pas d'employeur précis. Je vais là où le besoin se fait sentir.

-N'est-ce pas trop aléatoire ? Comment pouvez-vous être sûr d'assurer les besoins de votre épouse ?

Abberline se figea, son souffle lui manqua. Il resserra ses doigts autour de sa tasse, nerveux.

-Comment savez-vous que je suis marié ?

-Votre alliance, répondit Moran, légèrement. Cela ne doit pas faire encore trop longtemps vu votre jeune âge et l'état de votre bijou.

-Ça va faire trois ans cet été. Nous avons même une petite fille.

-Mes félicitations !

-Et vous, vous n'êtes pas marié ?

-Non. Je ne pense pas être fait pour le mariage. Trop de routine. Je préfère l'imprévu. Toujours la même femme, les mêmes habitudes, des obligations qui m'étouffent. Trop peu pour moi. Je ne prétends pas être un homme à femmes. Au contraire, je ne me suis jamais senti proche de la gente féminine. Peut-être ne suis-je tout simplement pas encore tombé sur la bonne.

Il grimaça légèrement et balaya le sujet d'un revers de la main. Visiblement, il n'avait pas hâte de créer des liens de cette sorte. Il n'y tenait aucune forme d'importance. Un véritable célibataire endurci.

-Et les enfants ? se permit d'insister Abberline. Vu votre nom et votre lignée, généralement une descendance est exigée. Enfin, je ne veux pas m'insinuer dans votre vie personnelle...

-Je suis un cas à part parmi mes semblables. Mon pauvre père est mort dans l'angoisse de voir les Moran s'éteindre. Il y tenait tellement d'importance. Il ne cessait de me harceler à ce propos. Mais que ce soit les enfants ou l'épouse, tout cela... me rebute. Je tiens trop à ma liberté.

L'inspecteur acquiesça. Un homme solitaire, avec un passé militaire, une passion pour les armes et la chasse pour laquelle il avait des prépositions. Il suffisait de regarder ce tigre mort sous ses pieds. Un profil idéal pour un tueur sans pitié. D'ailleurs, sa servante semblait terrifiée par lui. Savait-elle quelque chose ? Il faudrait qu'il puisse l'interroger loin de Moran. Et surtout trouver l'arme. Mais laquelle parmi toutes celles exposer ? Était-elle seulement parmi elles ?

-Excusez-moi, puis-je vous demander où se trouve votre salle d'eau ? fit-il, hasardeux.

-Retournez dans l'entrée et prenez la porte à l'opposé. La salle se trouve au bout du couloir. Souhaitez-vous que j'appelle Émeline pour qu'elle vous guide ?

-Oh, non. Je trouverai tout seul, n'ayez crainte. J'ai un sens de l'orientation exceptionnel, plaisanta Abberline en se levant.

Il avait besoin de s'écarter de la présence écrasante de son hôte. Il avait du mal à penser alors que les yeux bleus de Moran le fixaient. Il sentait que le Colonel le jaugeait, comme s'il étudiait un tigre avant de le piéger. Il détestait cette impression. Il faudrait qu'il écourte cette entrevue. Il tentait beaucoup trop le Diable.

Il sourit à Moran puis quitta tranquillement le salon. À peine referma t-il la porte sur lui qu'il sentit sa nuque s'alléger. Le regard glacé l'avait enfin quitté. L'angoisse également. Il comprenait pourquoi il était toujours célibataire. Il pouvait se montrer serviable et sociable, mais derrière son sourire un prédateur dormait. Abberline le sentait. Il retrouvait cette impression animale, cette aura de danger qu'il avait connue face aux assassins – particulièrement les tueurs à gage et en série. Sa mère lui avait raconté que les yeux étaient le reflet de l'âme et celle de Moran était glacée et fascinante à la fois. Elle s'insinuait en Abberline et l'attirait irrémédiablement autant qu'elle le révulsait avec violence.

Le couloir était plongé dans l'obscurité, mais il n'osait pas allumer les lampes à pétrole. Il voulait juste de se mouiller le visage et souffler un peu. Il était trop sur ses gardes et ses nerfs le travaillaient. Une porte s'ouvrit sur le côté et Émeline faillit lui rentrer dedans. La jeune femme eut un sursaut, rougit, baissa les yeux et le contourna en tremblant. Moran était resté au salon. Il ne pouvait pas les entendre. Encore une fois, il décida de prendre la chance qui se présentait. Il la retint doucement par le bras.

-Mademoiselle, puis-je vous parler ? demanda t-il à voix basse.

Elle semblait mal à l'aise, apeurée. Elle n'osait pas lever le regard ni le repousser. Elle paraissait au bord des larmes et son attitude peinait Abberline.

-Juste parler, voulut-il la rassurer. Loin des oreilles de votre employeur.

Elle secoua la tête et tenta de partir. Il desserra sa prise. Il ne pouvait pas la forcer. Cependant, elle ne s'éloigna pas. Elle se mordit les lèvres, hésita. Enfin, elle se tourna vers lui. Son visage était bouleversé, suppliant.

-S'il vous plaît, Monsieur, souffla t-elle d'une voix fluette. Mon maître n'est pas un homme de bien, hélas ! Je vous supplie de ne pas le fréquenter. Cela ne vous attirera que du mal.

-Dites-moi ce qui vous fait dire cela, je vous prie.

Elle se balança d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle jetait des regards furtifs autour d'elle. On aurait dit une petite souris sentant le chat arriver.

-Je sais ce qu'il... fait. La vérité. Un jour, je suis entrée sans frapper... Je ne savais pas qu'il était là et... oh, mon Dieu ! J'ai vu.

Précipitamment, entre deux sanglots, elle se signa et embrassa fiévreusement le petit crucifix qu'elle portait au cou. Elle poursuivit, parlant de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus bas.

-Je regrette tellement ! J'ai vu ! J'ai voulu faire comme si de rien n'était, mais il m'a suivie. Il m'a coincée dans la cuisine. Il faisait peur à voir. Ses yeux... J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer. J'ai eu si peur !

Sa voix ressemblait à un sifflement, une brise à peine audible. Abberline se pencha pour saisir davantage ses mots.

-Il m'a fait jurer de ne rien dire. Il me tenait le bras. Il me faisait mal. Il... Il m'a plongée la main dans l'eau bouillante.

Pleurant à moitié, elle leva sa main brûlée.

-Je l'ai supplié, mais il bougeait pas. Quand il m'a lâchée, il m'a menacée si je parlais... Oh, il ne doit rien savoir ! Il me mettrait la tête dedans.

Dans la pénombre, Abberline tentait de percevoir ses traits. Ils étaient déformés par la terreur. La rage s'emparait de lui. Moran avait vraiment traumatisé cette pauvre fille et l'avait torturée. Terrorisée, elle n'osait pas quitter son service et devait faire face à son bourreau chaque jour.

-Il faut que vous me dites ce que vous avez vu, Mademoiselle.

-Non, non. Monsieur, ce sont des choses qui ne se disent pas.

-S'il vous plaît.

-Oh, je vous en supplie, Monsieur ! Il faut que vous partez. Ne reprenez plus contact avec mon maître. J'ai vu votre alliance. Pensez à votre femme. Peut-être avez-vous même des enfants. Je vous en conjure, écoutez-moi, écoutez votre raison et quittez cet endroit.

-Mademoiselle, n'ayez crainte. Je suis prêt à tout entendre.

Il vérifia brièvement que Moran n'était pas dans le coin.

-Je suis inspecteur à Scotland Yard. J'enquête sur votre employeur. Avec votre aide et votre témoignage, on pourra l'arrêter et il ne pourra plus vous faire de mal. S'il vous plait, aidez-nous.

Elle parut étonnée un instant.

-C'est Scotland Yard qui s'occupe... de ça ?

-Oui, oui. J'ai déjà deux témoignages, mais il sont imprécis encore. Le votre serait déterminant.

-Ça ne servira à rien, gémit-elle. Il est riche et puissant. Il s'en sortira sans dommage. Mais nous... Laissez tomber. Vous faites tout cela pour rien. Il n'y a que Dieu pour châtier un homme de son envergure.

-Émeline, vous rendez vous compte de l'ampleur de ses méfaits ? Son rang ne lui sera d'aucun recours. Croyez-moi.

-Je m'en rends compte, Monsieur, acquiesça la pauvre fille en souriant tristement. Mais il s'en sortira indemne. Il s'en sort toujours. Rentrez chez vous et retrouvez votre épouse. Oubliez cette sordide affaire et tout ce que je vous ai dit.

Abberline fit un geste vers elle, voulut la retenir. Il voulait au moins lui donner les moyens de partir d'ici. Ce n'était pas vivable. Sans compter qu'elle était un témoin clé. Avec elle, tout serait réglé et Moran à la Tour à attendre son exécution. Car il était évident que ses meurtres seraient punis par la peine capitale. Mais des pas s'approchaient. Aussitôt, Émeline gémit et s'écarta au maximum d'Abberline. La porte du couloir s'ouvrit et la lumière du jour frappa les deux individus de plein fouet. La silhouette de Moran, majestueuse et menaçante, se dessinait dans l'encadré.

-Émeline, va faire les poussières au premier. La bibliothèque a besoin d'un bon coup de chiffon.

Il attendit que la bonne s'exécuta. Elle passa avec prudence près de lui et le dépassa. Il la suivit du regard, froidement, pesamment. Sous sa pression silencieuse, elle se courba davantage. Les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de l'entrée, elle les fit en courant. Dès qu'elle eut disparu, il reporta son attention sur Abberline. Il lui sourit, mais il ne faisait même plus l'effort d'avoir l'air chaleureux. Ses pupilles luisaient. D'excitation, de cruauté ? Il ne saurait le dire, mais l'angoisse le prenait à la gorge. Il se maîtrisa, refusant de trembler devant lui. Il devait absolument partir. Cependant, il craignait que Moran ait des soupçons. Son plan tombait lentement à l'eau, il le savait. La fuite lui semblait n'être plus une option.

_-M._ _Hartmann_, insista t-il, sa voix plongeant dans les graves rocailleux. Maintenant que vous vous êtes rafraîchi, peut-être pourrions-nous finir notre thé.

Ce n'était pas une proposition. Abberline hocha la tête et le suivit. Ils retournèrent au salon. Moran l'empoigna fermement par le bras et le fit asseoir. Son sourire tournait au malsain. L'inspecteur détestait cela. Le piège se refermait sur la proie. Les issues avaient disparu. La fin approchait.

-Enfin, il serait temps de parler franchement, reprit tranquillement Moran sans le quitter du regard. Ne pensez-vous pas, Inspecteur Abberline ?

L'interpellé ne répondit pas. Il était inutile de demander comment il savait et comment toute cette affaire allait se terminer. Il s'était montré imprudent et le paierait au prix fort. Il aurait dû avertir Randall ou Holmes.

-Mme Anderson s'est montrée extrêmement raisonnable. Mais quelle idiote ! Les femmes ne sont vraiment pas ma tasse de thé. Tellement futiles. Elle n'a pas souffert. Malgré tout cela, mon cher inspecteur, vous vous êtes montré stupide. Vous avez été tout sauf raisonnable. Auriez-vous des tendances suicidaires ?

-Seulement une morale et l'envie de faire un peu de justice dans ce monde.

-Un idéaliste !

Moran éclata de rire.

-Si vous aviez vu le vrai visage du monde, vous auriez changé de carrière, mon pauvre ami, poursuivit-il. Maintenant, il est trop tard. Vous n'aurez même pas eu le temps d'embrasser votre femme et de faire vos adieux à votre fille. Dites-vous que ce n'est que _justice_.

Il ricana en mettant son bras en arrière. Abberline se sentait vide. Il n'avait même pas le réflexe de vouloir fuir. Tout lui semblait si inutile. Pourquoi dépenser ses dernières forces dans une bataille perdue d'avance ? Moran tira sa canne à lui. Un claquement métallique résonna à ses oreilles. La canne pointait vers lui. Un mouvement de doigts sur la poignée, une détonation. Le coup de feu le frappa en pleine poitrine. Sous la puissance de la déflagration, il bascula et s'écroula sur le sol. La douleur était si forte qu'elle l'envahissait. Très vite, le froid la remplaça. Il voyait le plafond. Le Colonel lui apparut au dessus de lui. Il souriait, se moquait de lui. Le plaisir qu'il prenait à tuer et à dominer transperçait chacun de ses traits. Il était bestial, cruel, toute beauté envolée de son visage.

La canne. Ainsi c'était là qu'était dissimulée l'arme qui avait tué Lucy Anderson. Sur cette dernière pensée, Frederick Abberline ferma les yeux et se laissa couler dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p><strong>NdA<strong> :

Pour voir les armes (canne-fusil et le Colt modèle), allez sur ce site : http: / . com / georgesmcrei / Armes %20 Victoriennes. htm

Le Dieu éléphant hindou est Ganesh. Que ce soit pour lui et Kârttikeya, j'ai trouvé les infos sur Wikipédia.

Le nom des affaires citées sont des titres de nouvelles sur Sherlock Holmes._ La Figure Jaune_ vient des _Mémoires de Sherlock Holmes_ et_ La Deuxième Tache_ du _Retour de Sherlock Holmes_. Le tout par Sir Arthur Conan Doyle évidemment.


	19. Le Majordome et le Jeu de la Mort 5

**Réponse celeste31 : **Holmes reprend du poil de la bête et Ciel est au premier plan. Tu vas être gâtée dans ce chapitre. Une partie de ta réponse pour Abberline, à la fin du chapitre. merci pour ta review et ta fidélité !**  
><strong>

Bonne lecture à tous avec cette grosse partie de vingt pages généreuses ! Désolée s'il reste des fautes, j'ai corrigé à la vite car j'étais en retard pour autre chose. Je m'occuperai des fautes plus tard.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Le Majordome et le Jeu de la Mort (56)**

-L'Araignée ? répéta Ciel. Pourquoi l'Araignée ? C'est un symbole qu'il utilise ?

-Non, répondit le criminel. Mais je te prierai de me laisser raconter mon histoire. Les enfants sont trop impatients. Comment veux-tu comprendre ce qui se joue avec seulement la fin ? Non, non, gamin, faut commencer par le début.

-En ce cas, hâtez-vous. Je n'ai pas toute la journée.

L'homme fit signe au serveur et commanda une bière. Ciel refusa qu'on lui serve quoique ce soit. Son interlocuteur ne se décida à parler que lorsqu'il eut reçu son verre. Il en but une gorgée et commença son récit :

-Je vous ai dit que je bossais pour les Ferro. Je faisais parti du cercle des proches du grand patron. Dans le milieu, on me surnomme « Il Santo Pugnale ».

-Le poignard saint, commenta Sebastian.

-Quand je tue quelqu'un, je le bénie, ricana l'assassin. Un coup au front, puis la poitrine, l'épaule gauche et on termine sur la droite. In Nomine Patris, et Filii et Spiritus Sancti ! Amen.

Amusé par l'ironie et le blasphème, le démon s'autorisa un léger rire. Le criminel lui tendit son verre et avala une autre gorgée.

-Au départ, j'étais un simple assassin, mais j'ai monté en grade. J'étais au saint des saints quand j'ai entendu parler de l'Araignée pour la première fois. Elle n'avait pas encore ce surnom-là. C'était il y a deux-trois ans. Ferro négociait avec lui pour une livraison d'armes. Jusque là rien de bizarre. Un nouveau sur le marché. Fallait tester. Rien à redire. Nickel, le gars. Puis il a pris de l'importance. Jusqu'à devenir le seul fournisseur. Et pas seulement en armes. Assassins, espions, drogues. Il fournissait des tas de choses. Et pas juste Ferro. Il a bossé une fois ou deux pour Lau. Ça n'a pas marché. Le chinois ne l'aimait pas. Il voulait le rencontrer, l'autre a refusé. On ne l'a jamais vu, on ignore son nom. Il envoie des lettres, des intermédiaires. Une ou deux fois, il a appelé Ferro au téléphone.

-Il utilise les mêmes méthodes avec Holmes, remarqua Ciel. Que s'est-il avec ce simple fournisseur ?

-Il devenait trop puissant, ses tarifs ne cessaient d'augmenter. Je pense qu'il a toujours été plus important qu'il ne le laissait croire. Lau ne l'aimait pas. Il a enquêté sur lui. Je le sais. Je me méfiais de ce type. Le chinetoque l'a su et on a bossé ensembles, en secret. Apparemment, il aurait débuté en Irlande. Il s'est répandu un peu partout en Europe.

Mycroft Holmes en avait déjà averti la Reine sur l'influence de ce personnage à l'étranger. Pour le moment, rien de neuf. Mais il était toujours bon de prêter une oreille à ce « Poignard Saint ».

-C'est pas un fournisseur. C'est un criminel de très haut niveau. Crime organisé. Il s'occupe de tout. Il pond des plans, fournit des hommes, de l'argent à d'autres. Inutile de préciser que cela se fait à un prix exorbitant. Mais tout ce qu'il touche se transforme en or. Il est devenu rapidement indispensable. Il les a bien roulé les autres en Europe. C'est lui qui contrôle tout maintenant et malheur à ceux qui disent non. Ferro et Lau avaient dit non. Il est là. En ce moment à Londres. Dans l'ombre. Il rassemble tout le monde. C'est lui maintenant le nouveau maître de cette ville et bientôt du pays.

-Je suis là pour que votre petite prédiction ne se fasse pas, intervint sombrement Ciel. Je ne saisis toujours pas d'où lui vient ce surnom d'Araignée.

-J'y viens. Notre criminel possède un réseau très étendu. Il a le bras long et commande tout du pied au haut de l'échelle. Tout ramène à lui sans qu'on puisse savoir qui il est. Lau l'avait comparé à une araignée au centre de sa toile. Le moindre mouvement, la moindre personne en plus ou en moins importante sur son échiquier, il le sait. Il a l'œil partout et un contrôle absolu. Il est aussi dangereux que la pire des araignées. Il a leur sens du vice et de l'attaque. Il injecte son venin partout et paralyse, tue chaque entité qui s'oppose à lui. Il n'y a pas plus dangereux et puissant criminel que lui. En le poursuivant, vous vous êtes condamnés à mort.

-Notre sécurité n'a aucune forme d'importance, répliqua froidement le jeune comte. Seule celle de l'Empire Britannique compte.

-N'ayez crainte pour nous, chuchota Sebastian en souriant. Nous avons notre propre sécurité. Personnellement, j'ai hâte de voir cette Araignée attenter à nos vies.

-Vous m'avez l'air trop sûrs de vous, observa sombrement Il Santo Pugnale. Soit vous êtes fous, soit inconscients.

-C'est tout ce que vous savez de lui ? le rappela à l'ordre Ciel.

Le criminel resta un moment silencieux. Il observait chaque trait du visage de son interlocuteur comme s'il voulait pénétrer ses pensées. Il fit doucement tourner son verre vide entre ses doigts. Il baissa les yeux sur la table et soupira avant de lâcher un « oui ».

-Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur son réseau ? Comment remonter jusqu'à lui ?

-On ne le trouve pas. C'est lui qui vous trouve quand il a décidé de vous tuer.

-Je serais désolé de le contredire, mais je compte bien bouleverser cet ordre des choses. Dites-moi.

Malgré le ton impérieux du garçon, Il Santo Pugnale prit son temps pour répondre une fois encore.

-Je vous ai dit qu'il fournissait Ferro, en armes notamment. Il faut bien qu'il les fasse entrer par quelque part dans ce pays. Il utilise le moyen basique du bateau. Connu, mais ça marche tellement bien. Lau faisait pénétrer son opium en Angleterre de cette façon et ne s'est jamais fait prendre. Tu vois le port de Jacob's Island, gamin ? – Ciel hocha la tête. – Descend un peu plus vers le sud-est. Y a des pubs où les marins se réunissent. Beaucoup ont bossé pour l'Araignée. C'est là qu'il recrute ses manutentionnaires pour les transports. Une pièce et ils ferment leur gueule. Ils coûtent pas cher. Ses navires partent et débarquent souvent autour de ces lieux.

-Comment pourrais-je savoir lesquels interroger ?

-Fais-les boire. Très peu tiennent l'alcool.

-C'est si simple ?

-Tout peut être simple. Quand on a les bonnes clés.

* * *

><p>-C'est mignon comme quartier, commenta joyeusement Holmes en regardant autour de lui. Je suis sûr que vous y seriez bien avec Sarah.<p>

-Ma femme s'appelle Mary, corrigea Watson. Et il y a des revendeur de drogues qui trainent dans les rues. Donc, non, je n'ai pas l'intention de venir habiter ici.

-Moi, j'y passerai bien ma petite retraite.

-Évidemment, vous auriez de quoi vous fournir pour les longues soirées d'hiver à quelques mètres de votre palier.

-Que vous êtes négatif, Watson !

Chelsea se révélait être un joli quartier résidentiel. Toutes les maisons se ressemblaient. Quelques unes plus anciennes se détachaient du décors. Mais majoritairement, elles avaient toutes construites à la hâte pour pouvoir loger les classes moyennes qui envahissaient Londres ces dernières décennies. En bref, c'était loin d'être le lieu qu'on reliait au trafic de drogue.

Et pourtant moins d'une heure plus tard, Holmes avait déjà attrapé un revendeur. Il négocia un sachet et tenta de l'interroger discrètement. Au bout d'un moment, il l'abandonna avec sa marchandise. Sous le regard étonné de Watson, il avoua que ce n'était pas de l'opium qu'il vendait, mais seulement de la cocaïne. Il ne pouvait avoir rencontré la personne qu'ils cherchaient.

Un second leur fut plus utile puisque le détective parvint à lui faire cracher l'endroit où ils pouvaient trouver un revendeur d'opium avec le même genre de sac que leur échantillon. L'homme se cachait bien, mais il ne leur échappa pas longtemps. Holmes utilisa la même technique d'interrogatoire que les autres. Quand le dealer sortit un échantillon, le détective sourit.

-Exactement ce que je recherche, souffla t-il en sortant le sachet envoyé par le poseur de bombes.

-Où avez-vous eu ça ? s'étonna le vendeur.

-Un de tes clients datant du début de la semaine l'a perdu. C'était la première fois qu'il en prenait et il habite le quartier.

-J'dirai rien.

Il se montra vite bavard devant les arguments frappants de Holmes et de Watson. Il leur indiqua une adresse et leur fit une rapide description de son client. Cependant, son nez ne serait plus jamais le même. Huit minutes plus tard – montre en main – ils guettaient devant la maison proprette de leur homme. Ils firent preuve de patience de beaucoup de patience. Car le drogué ne semblait pas pressé de quitter son domicile ou d'y rentrer. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit.

Ce qui étonnait le plus Watson chez l'homme qu'ils surveillaient, c'était ses grands yeux ronds semblables à ceux d'un hibou. Il se demanda même s'il n'était pas sous l'effet de la drogue. Après trois heures à faire le pied de grue devant chez lui, il sortait enfin. Il avait l'air nerveux. Il se contenta de jeter quelques poubelles et il retourna directement à l'intérieur. Le docteur s'impatientait.

-Combien de temps va t-on encore attendre ? demanda t-il.

-Je crois que nous pouvons y aller, répondit Holmes lentement. Notre bonhomme n'est pas tranquille et je me demande pourquoi.

Il se leva. Le docteur le suivit sans un mot. En quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte du drogué. Holmes frappa vigoureusement. Le bonhomme sortit rapidement, l'air plein d'espoir. Il fut vite déçu en voyant ces deux inconnus sur le pas de sa porte. Holmes lui offrit son plus beau sourire hypocrite.

-Bonjour monsieur – il se pencha pour voir le nom sous la sonnette - Porter, acheva t-il. Vous attendez quelqu'un peut-être ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? bredouilla le pauvre homme.

Visiblement, le sourire exagéré du détective lui faisait plus peur qu'autre chose. Même Watson le trouvait inquiétant ainsi. Il ressemblait à tueur psychopathe. À la place de ce M. Porter, il se serait déjà barricadé chez lui.

Sans plus de cérémonies, Holmes sortit le sachet d'opium de sa poche.

-C'est à vous, ça ?

Mais, vu la pâleur subite de leur interlocuteur, la question était superficielle.

-Mise à part vos petites expérience avec une plante, illégale auriez-vous d'autres secrets, M. Porter ?

-C'était juste pour essayer... J'ai des douleurs dans le dos... insupportables, atroces, tenta t-il de se justifier maladroitement. J'ai entendu dire que ça calmait...

-Oh, M. Porter, nous avons tous une bonne excuse pour tester des drogues et en devenir accros. Croyez-moi sur parole. Et pour le reste ?

-J'ai rien à cacher ! se défendit le pauvre homme dont les yeux semblaient encore se décupler. Et vous êtes qui d'abord ?

-Sherlock Holmes.

-Sherlock Holmes ? répéta M. Porter. Le détective ? J'ai entendu parler de vous dans les journaux.

-Vous semblez entendre beaucoup de choses, M. Porter, intervint Watson. Et les drogues ne calment pas les douleurs. Ce n'est qu'une illusion qui ne fait qu'aggraver les choses. Je sais de quoi je parle. Je suis médecin.

Sous le regard désespéré de Holmes, il haussa les épaules. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de débattre sur les bienfaits de l'opium puisque M. Porter les fit aussitôt rentrer de force chez lui. Il referma soigneusement la porte après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la rue. Il se jeta presque sur eux, ses grands yeux suppliants.

-S'il vous plait, M. Holmes, il faut que vous m'aidiez !

Holmes et Watson échangèrent un regard complice. Là, ils étaient dans leur domaine de prédilection.

-Que se passe t-il, mon brave M. Porter ? demanda Holmes.

-Venez, souffla le désespéré.

Il les traina dans sa cuisine et se saisit d'une photographie. Il la mit entre les mains du détective. Elle représentait un jeune garçon de huit à dix ans. Il avait les mêmes yeux démesurément rond que Porter. Son fils très certainement.

-Je ne suis pas intéressé par les enfants, plaisanta Holmes en reposant la photo sur un meuble.

-C'est mon fils, précisa inutilement le père. Lucian. Il va avoir dix ans dans deux mois.

-Nous sommes invités pour l'anniversaire ?

-Holmes, taisez-vous, intervint la voix claquante de Watson.

-Il a été enlevé, pleura Porter. Voilà deux jours.

Aussitôt, la tête de Holmes se redressa comme si elle avait été attaché à un fil soudain tendu. Ses yeux se mirent à briller.

-Ah ! Voilà qui devient intéressant. Racontez-moi tout. Dans le moindre détail, M. Porter.

-Voilà quelques semaines que des enfants disparaissent dans le quartier. Mon fils est le huitième. Il était parti jouer avec ses amis après l'école. Il y a une sorte de petit bois à l'orée de la ville. Tous les gosses s'y baladent. C'était y a deux jours comme je vous l'ai dit. Il était environ cinq heures quand Mike, un ami de mon fils, est venu me voir pour me dire qu'il ne retrouvait plus Lucian. Évidemment, je suis parti à sa recherche. J'ai cherché dans tout le bois, appelé. Des habitants m'ont rejoint et nous avons fait une battue. En vain. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Les autres enfants aussi, nous n'avons plus de nouvelles. Tous les soirs, j'erre dans ce bois dans l'espoir de trouver une trace, quelque chose, qui me dirait ce qui s'est passé.

-Les autres enfants aussi ont été enlevé dans ce bois ? demanda Watson.

-Certains, oui. D'autres, non. Dans leur jardin, dans la rue, voir même une fois dans leur chambre. C'est divers. Y a jamais de témoin et nous ne trouvons aucune trace. Nous ne savons pas s'ils sont encore...

Il s'effondra en sanglots sur la table de sa cuisine. Watson le saisit par les épaules, lui frotta le dos, tenta de le rassurer. Mais ses paroles n'eurent aucun effet. Holmes l'observa un instant et jeta un dernier regard sur la photo et le visage joufflu du petit Lucian.

-M. Porter, tenez-vous je vous prie, lança t-il sèchement.

-Lucian... Mon petit Lucian..., pleura le père, la tête dans les bras. Il est tout ce que j'ai... Il est si petit... Depuis la mort de sa mère... Je vous en supplie, il faut que vous le retrouvez !

-C'est inutile de salir votre chemise, M. Porter. Je prends l'affaire.

C'est ainsi qu'ils débarquèrent Watson et lui dans ce fameux petit bois. Là où Lucian avait disparu quarante-huit heures plus tôt. C'était plus un parc qu'un bois. Certes, il y avait des arbres, mais de nombreux chemins de terre bien dessinés les bordaient. Les arbres restaient espacés. Une bonne visibilité persistait entre eux. Par contre, Holmes repéra qu'il y avait beaucoup de buissons. Les enfants devaient jouer souvent à cache-cache dedans. Un kidnappeur aussi.

Il faillit tomber quand un groupe d'enfants le bouscula. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de dix ans et courraient dans tous les sens en criant outrageusement. Et aucun adulte dans les parages. Les parents étaient idiots. Des enlèvements avaient lieu dans le quartier et les gosses continuaient de se balader où ils voulaient. À moins que ce ne soit une nouvelle manière de se débarrasser de leur progéniture.

Il se dirigea vers un bosquet. D'après les indications de Porter, c'était là que Lucian avait été vu pour la dernière fois. Il en fit le tour. Il grogna de frustration. On avait piétiné sans vergogne les lieux. Des enfants vu la taille des empreintes. Trois adultes aussi. Des femmes. Le kidnappeur serait-il une femme ?

-Alors Holmes, vous voyez quelque chose ? demanda Watson.

Pris dans son enquête et ses réflexions, le détective avait oublié la présence de son ami. Sans se soucier de son pantalon, il s'agenouilla à même le sol et mesura les pas adultes.

-Rien, répondit-il. Personne n'a pensé à isoler cet endroit et la scène de crime est contaminée. Si le kidnappeur a laissé des traces, elles sont envolées maintenant.

Il se releva et observa autour de lui. Des enfants courraient et jouaient entre les arbres. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Huit gamins portés disparus et le monde continuait de tourner.

Ces enfants étaient-ils seulement encore en vie ? Pourquoi le poseur de bombe l'avait-il mis sur cette affaire ? Pourquoi ces enlèvements sont-ils inconnus du grand public ? Quel rapport avec ses anciennes enquêtes ? Trop de questions. Même en se préparant à l'avance, il se retrouvait à jouer à l'aveuglette une nouvelle fois. Il détestait cet homme. Il parvenait encore à le surprendre. C'était rageant de se dire qu'il était effectivement plus intelligent que la moyenne. Comme lui.

Et en même temps, aucun criminel depuis longtemps ne lui avait donné tant de fils à retordre. Sa rage et son impuissance se mêlaient à l'excitation d'avoir trouvé enfin un adversaire à sa taille. Il ne pouvait que comprendre cet homme et son mépris pour le genre humain. Les gens étaient si bêtes parfois. Souvent. Rares étaient ceux qui étaient intéressants. Finalement, ce cinglé avait raison : ils étaient pareils. Un reflet inversé. Sauf que l'autre était taché de sang.

Une intelligence trop grande dans un monde trop stupide. L'ennui qui les envahissait dès qu'ils ne réfléchissaient pas assez. Par goût des énigmes et pour s'occuper, Holmes s'était tourné vers le métier d'enquêteur. Sa Némésis, cependant, s'était orientée vers le crime. Elle créait les énigmes et lui les résolvait. Ils se complétaient parfaitement. Si ce n'était la folie qui se dégageait de son alter-égo. Lui se contrôlait nettement mieux que ça. Quand il n'avait pas d'enquête, il se réfugiait dans la drogue pour ne pas voir l'ennui du monde. Le poseur de bombes tuait sans regret et se complaisait dans la violence la plus extrême. Il était hors de contrôle. Instable et imprévisible. Le tout mêlait à son intelligence faisait de lui certainement l'homme le plus dangereux de Londres. Voir du pays.

Pourtant, le détective ne s'en inquiétait pas. L'idée de jouer avec un tel individu lui plaisait toujours autant. C'était mieux que la drogue. De l'adrénaline versée en intraveineuse directement vers le cerveau. Un délice !

Holmes laissa son regard errer sur les enfants qui jouaient dans le parc. Ils étaient dans les âges de Lucian. Peut-être étaient-ils avec lui ? Un témoignage ne pouvait que l'aider en cet instant. Il s'approcha d'un garçon d'une dizaine d'années qui s'était recroquevillé derrière un buisson. Il le saisit par l'épaule. Le gosse sursauta et voulut se débattre.

-C'est bon, calme-toi, fit Holmes sèchement. Je travaille pour la police sur les disparitions. Je veux te poser quelques questions.

Le petit se détendit.

-J'ai cru que le méchant était revenu. En plus, j'ai pas droit d'être là.

-Tu connaissais Lucian Porter ?

-Oui, on jouait ensembles quand il a été enlevé.

-Parfait ! s'exclama le détective, ravi de cette nouvelle. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

-Bah, on jouait et il était parti vers les buissons là-bas.

L'enfant désigna le bosquet que Holmes avait déjà examiné.

-Il devait compter pendant qu'on se cachait, poursuivit le garçon. Mais il est jamais venu nous chercher. On est revenu et il était plus là.

-Tu as vu quelqu'un avant qu'il disparaisse ? Un inconnu qui trainait dans le coin ? Ou même quelqu'un du coin ?

-Y avait les vieux Flannery. Ils se promènent tous les soirs et tous les matins. Ils font jamais attention à nous.

-Qui c'est ?

-C'est un couple. Ils vivent seuls depuis que leurs enfants sont partis. Ils sont super vieux. Ils ont même des cannes pour marcher. Mme Flannery fait des tartes et elle en donne aux pauvres après la messe. Moi, je dis qu'elle pourrait nous en donner aussi.

-Tu n'as vu personne d'autre ?

-Un monsieur. Je crois.

-Il était où et c'était quand ?

-Avant que Lucian disparaisse. J'allais me cacher. Je l'ai vu contre un arbre. Il fumait.

-Il ressemblait à quoi ?

-Je sais pas. Il avait un manteau et un chapeau. Il avait une tête bizarre. Je crois qu'il portait un masque. Il était jaune.

-Montre-moi l'arbre où il était, exigea Holmes.

Sans discuter, le petit obéit. Le détective et le docteur le suivirent de près. Il les mena vers un vieux chêne à environ dix mètres du bosquet où Lucian avait été enlevé.

C'était une trop grosse coïncidence. De plus, l'homme portait un masque pour ne pas être reconnu. Cela ne pouvait être que le kidnappeur. Il s'était tapi ici et avait attendu que sa victime s'éloigne du groupe pour agir. Un plan simple, mais efficace. Lucian et les autres disparus avaient été choisis d'avance ou seul le hasard guidait cet homme ?

Il entendit vaguement Watson remercier l'enfant et recueillir son nom. Certainement pour le retrouver s'ils avaient besoin de plus de renseignements.

Le masque. Le masque du kidnappeur était jaune. L'affaire donnée en indice serait-elle _La Figure Jaune _? Holmes y réfléchit. Oui, c'était logique. C'était le seul indice qu'ils possédaient sur leur homme et il correspondait à cette affaire. Enquête qu'il place parmi ses échecs. Le schéma restait le même. Et même si _La Figure Jaune_ s'était bien terminée, celle-ci risquait de tourner au désastre. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

* * *

><p>Pourquoi toutes ses enquêtes l'entraient-elles à Whitechapel ou sur les bords de la Tamise ? Certainement, les endroits les plus déplaisants de la ville. Et les plus puants accessoirement. Ciel se demandait comment ces hommes pouvaient prendre plaisir à s'enfiler de la mauvaise bière dans les verres sales de ce pub miséreux.<p>

Comme à chaque fois qu'il voulait passer incognito lors d'une enquête, Ciel avait sorti ses habits de ville. Des vêtements au tissus rugueux et trop fin. La pièce était écœurante de saleté. L'odeur nauséabonde de l'ivresse et de la sueur hantait l'atmosphère. Les hommes erraient dans la pièce à renfort de cris et de rires gras. Ils partageaient la même silhouette trapue et le même démarche chaloupée. Vêtus simplement avec leurs habits de marins, ils jouaient aux cartes, buvaient, mangeaient et parlaient. Les maigres extraits des conversations que Ciel parvenait à saisir tournaient essentiellement autour de plaisanteries de mauvais goûts. Ils ne parlaient pas de leur travail ou très peu.

Il baissa les yeux sur son propre verre. Il n'y avait pas touché. Il avait assez de problèmes de santé comme ça. Il n'osait même pas toucher sa table. Rien que la vue de la couche de graisse qui recouvrait le bois lui donnait envie de vomir. Face à lui, Sebastian semblait parfaitement à l'aise, comme dans son environnement. Il avait bu sa bière douteuse d'un trait et tapotait le bois de la table en regardant autour de lui. Ainsi avachi sur sa chaise, le visage crasseux, l'œil hagard, on était loin de l'image parfaite et classe du majordome. Il était parfaitement assorti au décor. Mais cela n'empêchait pas la serveuse de se retourner régulièrement vers lui.

-On va rester encore ici combien de temps ? s'impatienta le jeune comte.

-Il va falloir se décider à entrer en contact avec nos joyeux camarades, admit Sebastian. Cependant, je crains qu'ils n'aient pas assez bu encore. Attendons une petite demie-heure.

Un nouveau groupe de marins entrèrent bruyamment. Ils donnaient mal au crane du jeune comte. Vu leur accent, ils venaient d'Irlande. Ce détail interpella Ciel. Il Santo Pugnale n'avait-il pas dit que l'Araignée avait débuté sur l'île verte ? Peut-être seraient-ils plus intéressants à interroger ? Sebastian semblait avoir la même pensée puisqu'il suivit attentivement du regard les nouveaux venus.

Les Irlandais s'installèrent à une table à quelques mètres d'eux. Parfait pour espionner discrètement. La serveuse vint vers eux pour prendre leur commande. Ils demandèrent de la bière sans surprise. La jeune femme repartit en frôlant « accidentellement » Sebastian au passage. Le démon ne prit même pas la peine de relever.

En quelques minutes, Ciel avait pris ses repères sur le groupe. Ils semblaient travailler régulièrement ensembles et se connaître depuis longtemps. Il avait pu mettre des noms sur certains visages. Un Connor, un Liam, un Sam et un Pete. Cependant, l'un sortait définitivement du lot. Il semblait être une sorte de chef à leurs yeux. Même si d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, ils étaient tous plus ou moins du même grade. Simples marins, ils cherchaient du travail de port en port. Et Sam et Pete, notamment, devaient être frères et avaient commencé ensembles. Tous parlaient beaucoup et buvaient sans modération. Les conditions semblaient idéales. S'il n'avait pas eu cet homme, celui qui gardait un œil constamment sur eux, avait à peine touché son verre et parlait peu. Celui qu'ils regardaient comme pour requérir son avis voir sa permission. De temps à autre, il lâchait quelques mots et plaisanteries. Les autres riaient et acquiesçaient toujours. À un moment, Liam – à moins que ce ne soit Connor – lâcha son nom : Owen.

Sebastian se pencha sur son maître.

-Je pense qu'il est temps de leur payer un coup.

-Je pense aussi. Accostons-les. Nous appellerons la serveuse après.

En même temps, ils se levèrent. Ciel resta légèrement en retrait, laissant Sebastian entrer en contact. Il s'avança vers eux. Rapidement, l'un des marins le repéra. Il leur sourit.

-Salut, mon frère et moi, on était assis juste derrière et on a entendu dire que vous cherchez du boulot vous aussi.

Les autres se turent et jetèrent ensembles un coup d'oeil au dénommé Owen. Finalement, ce fut Sam qui engagea la conversation.

-On cherche toujours, avoua t-il. Des p'tites missions par-ci par-là. Et vous ?

-J'ai bossé quelques années sur un rafiot de marchandises, raconta Sebastian. Mais j'ai dû revenir à Londres. Ma mère est morte et j'me retrouve avec mon frère sur les bras. Mon ancien patron a pas voulu nous prendre tous les deux. J'me demandais quel était vot' secret pour rester ensembles.

-C'est vrai que les capitaines sont pas chauds à l'idée de prendre plusieurs personnes d'un coup. Faut leur dire que comme vous vous connaissez bien, ce sera plus facile de bosser à deux et de vous organiser. C'est ce que Pete et moi, on fait. Ça passe ou ça casse.

-J'ai déjà essayé. Mais ça marche pas. Et on a vite besoin de fric. Vous aurez pas des noms de bateaux qui recrutent ou autres infos ?

-Pour le boulot, c'est Owen le boss, intervint Liam. Il arrive toujours à dénicher quelque chose.

Il y eut un flottement durant lequel les quatre marins se tournèrent vers le cinquième. Le dénommé Owen avait gardé le silence depuis le début. Il avait à peine levé les yeux sur les deux arrivants. Il conservait la tête baissée, le regard dans le vague, semblant s'ennuyer ferme. Quand on mentionna son nom, il releva enfin le visage et jeta un coup d'oeil à Sebastian et à Ciel. Ce fut rapide. Il se désintéressa d'eux presque aussitôt. Ses compagnons se concertèrent rapidement du regard. Finalement, Pete se poussa et invita les deux faux marins à s'assoir. Avec sourire et aisance, Sebastian tira deux chaises et s'installa.

Ciel eut un moment d'hésitation. Le seul qui paraissait intéressant était cet Owen. Or il ne semblait pas prêt à parler. Mais ils devaient tenter, car c'était la seule option pour l'instant.

Le temps passa et l'alcool coulait à flot. Liam s'était même endormi sur la table. Les autres vantaient leurs exploits, leurs voyages. Cependant, aucune allusion au marché d'armes ou autre activité illégale ne filtra. Parfois, le jeune comte surprit un regard noir comme un avertissement de la part d'Owen sur un des marins. Ce dernier, alors, se taisait ou changeait de sujet. Ciel admira au passage l'habilité à Sebastian d'inventer des périples et à les raconter. Il se demanda si les endroits qu'il décrivait existaient bel et bien.

Enfin, la conversation revint sur les possibles employeurs. Sam évoqua quelques marchands dont les navires reposaient à quai pour le moment. Sebastian prit le risque d'insister.

-Vous êtes sûrs qu'ils recrutent ?

-On sait rien du tout, cracha Connor. On est au même point que vous et la moitié des types de ce pub.

-Et vos anciens employeurs ? Ils peuvent pas vous reprendre ou d'autres personnes ?

Encore une fois, ils firent face au silence. Connor pâlit et regarda Owen. Ce dernier avait enfin relevé définitivement la tête et rendait son regard au marin, le visage impassible.

-Tout dépend ce pourquoi vous postulez, articula Connor avec difficultés.

-J'ai besoin de blé, répondit directement Sebastian.

Ciel se pencha sur sa chaise. L'excitation montait. Approchaient-ils enfin de leur but ? Discrètement, il gardait son attention sur Owen qui fixait intensément Sebastian. Son expression blasée, voir absente, se métamorphosait. Il ressemblait à un fauve guettant sa proie, prêt à attaquer. Son visage anguleux et mal rasé devenait plus sombre et inquiétant. Une aura de danger se dégageait de lui ainsi que de pouvoir. À cet instant, Ciel comprit que Owen était beaucoup plus important que son allure négligée et sale ne le laissait entendre. Il perçut une tension chez Sebastian qui lui aussi avait remarqué le changement.

-J'ai vraiment besoin de blé, reprit-il avec plus d'insistance. J'suis même prêt à récurer le pont pendant des semaines.

-Juste ça ? s'étonna Sam. Je pensais que t'étais dans la merde. Et si on te payait pour fermer ta gueule et fermez les yeux ?

-Tout dépend du prix.

-Et ton frangin ?

-Il fait c'que je lui dit.

-Il a pas l'air très bavard, le petit, intervint une voix grave légèrement rocailleuse.

Owen venait de parler. La tension monta d'un cran autour de la table. Liam s'en réveilla même. Chacun se tut et attendit la suite.

Cet homme en imposait. Ciel ne voudrait pas se retrouver seul face à lui. Il lui semblait costaud et grand. Même là assis sur une chaise, à moitié penché sur le côté.

-Il est timide, expliqua le démon.

-Ça peut-être un avantage comme un inconvénient, admit Owen en vidant son verre d'un trait. Quand on demandera de la discrétion, OK. Mais faudra déjà oser pour trouver un job. Tu t'appelles comment ?

La question était directement adressée à Ciel.

-Tobias, répondit-il à voix basse.

Sebastian et lui avait convenu les noms et une histoire à l'avance pour éviter les pièges. Pour le moment, leur baratin tenait et leurs interlocuteurs ne semblaient pas en avoir douté.

-Et ton frangin ? J'pense pas qu'il se soit présenté.

-Eric.

Owen tira une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma. Il inspira quelques bouffées tout en jaugeant les deux autres.

-T'as vraiment besoin de fric ? demanda t-il à Sebastian.

-Plus que tout. J'suis au fond du gouffre.

-Dans ce cas, on va peut-être pouvoir s'entendre. Mais sache que si tu me suis, tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière. Toujours motivé ?

-Plus que jamais.

-Parfait.

Il joua un bref instant avec son verre. Soudain, il frappa avec trois coups bruyants sur la table. Le pub si agité se figea soudain. Tous tournèrent la tête vers Owen. Dans un même mouvement, ils se levèrent tous et quittèrent le pub. Même la serveuse et la barman disparurent de la pièce.

L'angoisse s'empara de Ciel. Il sentit son froid conquérir ses membres, peser dans son ventre. Avec un seul geste, cet homme avait gouverné la volonté d'une trentaine de personnes. Ce n'était pas un simple marin. Un recruteur ? Peut-être même plus. Ils étaient tombés sur un gros morceau. Il n'y avait plus de doute dessus. Il se demanda s'il était armé. Certainement. Lui l'était, mais cela ne le rassurait pas plus. Mais il avait Sebastian et ça personne ne pouvait y faire face. Rassuré, il se redressa et fit face à cet homme.

Un tic agita les commissures des lèvres d'Owen. Ses yeux clairs et incandescents ne quittaient pas les compères.

-Qu'est-ce que vous savez faire tous les deux ?

-Un peu de tout. J'ai même dirigé un bateau une fois, répondit Sebastian.

-Et le petit ?

-Je n'ai encore jamais été sur un bateau.

Le visage d'Owen se durcit alors. Envolés le faux sourire et les regards juges. Il semblait définitivement se faire une opinion de ses interlocuteurs. Et visiblement, elle était mauvaise. Une nouvelle fois, Ciel dût se rendre compte que l'homme lui faisait peur. D'où pouvait lui venir une telle aura de danger ?

-Nous allons arrêter de jouer maintenant, annonça Owen.

Aussitôt, le comte remarqua le changement qui s'opéra. L'accent irlandais, le hachement des mots, cette façon de parler vulgaire et simple, tout cela avait disparu. La voix d'Owen conservait ses graves et sa rudesse, mais acquérait une élégance et une ironie qu'elle ne possédait pas avant. Elle devenait plus froide, plus distinguée. Plus inquiétante aussi. Sa posture s'était métamorphosée également. Il s'était redressé de toute sa taille, cessant de s'avachir. Le dos droit, le port de tête fier, il gagnait en noblesse et en séduction. Seuls ses vêtements sales et sa gueule barbue rappelaient le rôle qu'il jouait encore quelques secondes auparavant.

Par réflexe, Ciel se renfonça dans son siège, agrandissant la distance. Sebastian se tendit, prêt à défendre son maître. Cependant, il tenta de conserver son masque.

-Quel jeu ?

-Inutile de faire l'idiot, Eric. Même si ce n'est pas votre vrai nom, lâcha Owen en ricanant. Pour vous encourager dans l'honnêteté, je vous ferai remarquer que j'ai une arme pointée droit sur votre entrejambe.

Effectivement, Ciel remarqua qu'Owen gardait une main sous la table depuis dix bonnes minutes au moins. Ainsi, il était armé et les menaçait depuis tant de temps et il ne l'avait pas vu. Sebastian ne montra aucun étonnement. Il en sourit même.

-Ma foi, voilà qui est intéressant. Puisque cette amusante situation se reproduit également de mon côté.

En baissant les yeux, Ciel vit le poing de son majordome reposer sur son genoux gauche, crispé sur son revolver Welbey.

La réflexion de Sebastian fit rire Owen qui ne montra aucun signe d'inquiétude.

-Ainsi, nous en sommes au même point, commenta t-il d'un ton léger. Maintenant, qui sera le plus rapide et le plus habile ? Je ne veux pas vous paraître orgueilleux, mais ce n'est pas sur vous que je parierais.

-C'est certainement parce que vous ne me connaissez pas.

-J'ai compris que vous étiez loin d'être un amateur. Je reconnais que pour l'infiltration vous avez un talent qui n'est pas négligeable. Bien au contraire. Je vous tire mon chapeau.

-Vous aussi vous avez bien caché votre jeu, renvoya Sebastian. Car maintenant que je vois votre véritable posture et que je vous écoute parler, il est évident que vous êtes socialement très haut dessus de ce que vous nous avez fait croire jusqu'à maintenant.

-Cela n'est que vrai.

-Mais puis-je vous poser une question ?

-Oh, mais je vous en prie !

Ils parlaient calmement, avec une légère ironie dans le ton. Leur sourire de façade et leurs manières raffinées laissaient croire qu'on avait affaire à de simples gentlemen devant un thé dans un club de la capitale. Ils discutaient comme s'ils s'échangeaient quelques banalités et politesses. La menace des deux armes visant cet emplacement stratégique ne semblait même pas leur traverser l'esprit. Mais leurs mains restaient fermement en position sur leur revolver et semblaient prêt à faire feu à tout instant.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? poursuivit Sebastian.

-Vous ? Rien. C'est l'enfant qui a fauté.

Surpris, Ciel ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Owen lui jeta un regard méprisant avant de s'expliquer.

-Il se tenait bizarrement. Sa posture manquait cruellement de naturel. Il se tortillait, se redressait automatiquement. Son accent sonnait clairement aristocrate. Vraiment, son interprétation était aussi pitoyable que médiocre.

-Bien, je veillerai à ce qu'il prenne des cours de théâtre, en convint Sebastian.

-Je crains malheureusement que pour vous deux tout projet d'avenir est à proscrire.

-Je reste cependant confiant en l'avenir.

-Alors qu'il y a une arme braquée sur vous.

-Il en est de même pour vous.

Le ton descendait dans les graves et devenait enfin menaçant. La légèreté et l'humour étaient terminés, les choses sérieuses redémarraient. Ciel se décida à réagir à son tour.

-En vérité, notre cher ami a deux armes braquées sur lui, fit-il en tirant à son tour son revoler et visant la tête.

Owen émit un sifflement de mépris. Tour à tour, il les regarda comme on observait un spectacle distrayant.

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'à vous deux vous pourrez m'abattre ?

-Je ne crois pas. J'en suis persuadé, corrigea l'adolescent. Bien que j'avoue que Sebastian se suffit à lui-même. Mais un peu plus de pression pour délier votre langue ne vous fera pas de mal. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Mais c'est qu'il mordrait le gosse ! Pourquoi répondrais-je à vos questions ?

-Pour survivre.

-Je ne pense pas avoir des raisons de craindre pour ma vie. Même si Sebastian – est-ce bien cela votre nom ? – a l'air d'être haut placé dans votre estime.

-Fini de jouer, l'interrompit Ciel. Contentez-vous de répondre à mes questions. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Votre meurtrier très certainement.

-Peut-être avez-vous un nom, insista Sebastian.

-J'ai beaucoup de noms.

-Alors, celui de votre patron. L'Araignée.

-Je pense au contraire que vous avez plus de chances que moi de le connaître. Et ce n'est pas mon patron.

-Vous travaillez pour qui ?

-Pour quelqu'un de beaucoup trop important pour vous.

-Vous ne semblez pas vous rendre compte à qui vous avez affaire.

-C'est étrange, je pensais la même chose à propos de vous deux.

C'était un jeu de pouvoir. Tout passait par le regard, le ton. Chacun cherchant à déstabiliser, dominer l'autre. Que ce soit Owen ou Sebastian, ils n'avaient pas bougé. Ils observaient leur adversaire, prêts à riposter ou à tirer le premier. Il fallait qu'il tire le premier, sinon c'était fichu. Presque aucune chance que l'autre rate sa cible avec cinquante centimètres de distance.

-Priez Dieu qu'il sauve votre âme, murmura Owen.

La manière dont il avait prononcé le nom de Dieu marquait tout le dégoût qu'il avait pour le personnage. Le ton de sa phrase était purement ironique, teintée de cruauté sadique.

-Je vous laisse commencer le Pater, répliqua Sebastian en armant son revolver.

Le claquement métallique de celui de faux irlandais lui répondit. Suivi de près par Ciel. Tout se jouait maintenant. Une second pouvait faire basculer une voir plusieurs vies. Non, seule celle d'Owen serait atteinte. Il était impensable que Sebastian rate son coup. Pourtant, quel gâchis ! Il semblait important cet homme. Peut-être connaissait-il l'Araignée contrairement à ce qu'il prétendait. C'était peut-être même leur seule chance.

Deux coups de feux retentirent. Ciel hurla à Sebastian de le laisser vivre. La balle du démon fut miraculeusement déviée et atteignit sa cible au genou. Celle d'Owen toucha son ennemi à l'estomac. Sous le choc, Sebastian bascula sur sa chaise et s'écroula au sol. Le marin hurla de douleur et faillit en lâcher son arme. Il se rattrapa de justesse à la table. Sa main libre agrippa son genou. Il souffla et retint ses gémissements. Son visage déformé par la rage se braqua sur Ciel. Celui-ci redressa son revolver et visa. Mais trop tard. Owen fut plus rapide malgré sa blessure et tira en direction du visage du jeune garçon. La main de Sebastian apparut dans son champ de vision et intercepta la balle.

Le cri de frustration et de surprise d'Owen résonna dans toute la pièce.

-Comment est-ce possible ? s'écria t-il.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse attendre du majordome de la maison Phantomhive, répondit calmement Sebastian en laissant retomber la balle.

Essoufflé et en sueur, Owen cligna des yeux et secoua la tête.

-Phantomhive ? répéta t-il.

Il se tourna vers Ciel et sembla le voir d'un œil neuf.

-Tu es le fils de Vincent Phantomhive ?

-Oui.

Owen lâcha son arme. Le vacarme qu'elle fit en tombant sur la table sembla infernal aux oreilles du jeune comte. Il avait du mal à saisir ce changement de comportement. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit le faux marin lui tendre sa main désormais libre et désarmée.

-Colonel Sebastian Moran, se présenta t-il. Fils d'Augustus Moran, chevalier de l'Ordre du Bain. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes dans le même camp.

Malgré cette présentation dans les normes, Ciel ne toucha pas la main qu'on lui tendait. Voyant sa méfiance, le colonel sourit et précisa :

-Mon père était ambassadeur. Il œuvrait pour la Royauté à l'étranger. J'ai pris le flambeau en entrant dans l'armée. Jusqu'à ce que la Reine me rappelle en Angleterre. J'ai même mené une enquête avec votre père.

-Prouvez-le, le défia Ciel.

-Je reconnais bien là l'arrogance des Phantomhive. En 1882, vous aviez sept ans et votre père a dû partir pour une affaire urgente concernant ses usines en Inde, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je m'en souviens, admit Ciel. C'est la seule fois où il s'est absenté plusieurs jours du manoir. Et ?

-J'étais limier de la Reine à Calcutta. J'ai eu affaire à un trafic d'enfants. Seul, je ne parvenais pas à coincer ces criminels. Votre père, accompagné de Dietrich, est venu me prêter main forte. Nous avons à nous trois démantelé ce trafic et rassuré Sa Majesté.

Ciel garda un moment le silence. Il était exacte que son père était parti en Inde cette année sous le prétexte d'un ennui avec ses usines. Peu de gens le savaient. Plus tard, en fouillant dans ses papiers, il avait découvert l'histoire du trafic d'enfants. Moran disait donc la vérité.

-Je vous crois, consentit-il enfin à dire.

-Aujourd'hui, Sa Majesté, poursuivit le colonel, m'a donné l'ordre de m'informer sur les nouveaux chefs criminels de la ville. Je suis à la poursuite de l'Araignée.

-Je dois retrouver le poseur de bombes qui est l'Araignée.

-En ce cas, nous avons un but commun. Pourquoi en pas s'allier ? Votre père et moi avions fait une excellente équipe. Je suis pour retenter l'expérience. De plus, vu l'importance du dossier, nous ne devons rien laisser au hasard. Unir nos forces nous donnera d'avantage de moyens d'atteindre notre cible.

-Votre point de vue est parfaitement légitime et votre proposition intéressante. Laissez-moi y réfléchir.

-Il n'y a pas à réfléchir. Il n'est plus temps de réfléchir, Monsieur le Comte. Mais d'agir. De frapper fort. Chacun de son côté, voir en s'opposant, nous laissons l'avantage à l'Araignée. Unissons-nous et abattons-la.

Ciel échangea un regard avec Sebastian. Le démon hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Au fond de lui, le comte sentait que Moran était dans le vrai. Cependant, il enverrait aussitôt rentré chez lui son majordome se renseigner sur cet homme. Hors de question de lui faire une confiance aveugle. En attendant...

-J'accepte.

* * *

><p>Holmes faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine des Porter. Le pauvre homme observait plein d'espoir le détective. Même s'il ne semblait pas comprendre tout ce qu'il disait. Watson, au courant de l'affaire, avait déjà du mal.<p>

-Il a donc pris _La Figure Jaune_ comme point de dé, à part l'allusion avec le masque, rien ne va dans le même sens. Certes, il a faussé mon sens de la déduction avec ce sachet de drogue. J'ai été trop vite en besogne, mais j'ai quand même trouvé la solution.

-Vous savez où se trouve mon fils ? s'exclama Porter, ravi.

-Bien sûr que non ! Je viens à peine de commencer et je ne dispose d'aucun indice. Ne soyez pas stupide.

-Mais vous venez de dire...

-Je ne parlais pas à vous. Reprenons avant que cet idiot ne nous interrompe. Le commencement. Le sachet de drogue servait autant à me mettre sur une fausse piste qu'à me mener à la vraie. C'est-à-dire Porter. Son fils est le dernier enfant à avoir disparu. Nous comptons donc huit enfants en huit semaines. Étonnant que les journaux n'en aient pas encore parlé. Ça a commencé bien avant les attentats à la bombes. Ils auraient dû en faire leur une. Et que fait Scotland Yard ? Ils doivent bien être sur l'affaire, mais personne n'en a entendu parler. Pour une raison, tout reste sous silence. Pourquoi ?

Les sourcils froncés, il se tourna vivement vers M. Porter.

-Avez-vous seulement prévenu la police ?

Porter ne répondit pas, ses grands yeux de chouette fixant Holmes.

-C'est bien à vous que je m'adresse maintenant, précisa le détective.

-Moi, je voulais, bredouilla le malheureux. Mais les MacLagan m'en ont empêché. C'est leur fille qui a disparu la première.

Holmes tira une chaise et s'assit. Un large sourire fendit son visage.

-Voilà, qui devient très intéressant, fit-il. Pourquoi ? Quelle raison vous ont-ils donné ?

Le père se tordit les doigts. Il semblait avoir du mal à soutenir le regard inquisiteur du détective.

-Ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient des contacts avec le ravisseur... Que si on prévenait la police, il tuerait les enfants. Mettez-vous à ma place ! Je ferais tout pour retrouver mon fils ! Ils disaient pouvoir me le ramener.

-Quels genres de contacts ont-ils ?

-Il les a appelés pour une rançon. Ils disaient que les négociations se passaient bien.

-Ont-ils dit ça à tous les parents ?

-Oui, je crois, réfléchit Porter. À ceux à qui j'ai demandé, oui. J'ai pas été voir tout le monde. Les MacLagan nous ont dit d'attendre. Ils ont beaucoup d'argent, alors nous n'étions pas étonné pour la rançon et ils ont le pouvoir de nous rendre nos enfants. Ils nous l'ont juré.

Holmes eut un ricanement.

-M. Porter, ce n'est pas parce que les gens jurent qu'ils disent la vérité. En tous cas, vous venez de m'avoir donné envie de rencontrer vos voisins. Venez, Watson, il est temps de s'inviter chez les MacLagan. C'est bientôt l'heure du thé, ça tombe bien.

Il se leva si brusquement qu'il fit tomber sa chaise. Sans se donner la peine de la ramasser, il prit son manteau et partit. Watson releva la chaise et s'excusa vaguement auprès de M. Porter avant de le suivre.

Ils étaient dehors à présent. La pénombre qui s'installait lentement annonçait la fin de la journée. Holmes avançait vite, d'un pas déterminé. Watson avait du mal à ne pas se faire distancer.

-Où vivent les MacLagan ? demanda t-il, essoufflé.

-Je ne sais pas encore, révéla le détective. Mais nous trouverons bien assez vite.

-Quoi ? Vous ne savez où vous allez ?

-Ce ne sera pas compliqué. Que sait-on des MacLagan ?

-Que leur fille a été la première à avoir été enlevée. Qu'ils ont un rapport avec tout ça. Après que cherchent-ils en enlevant des enfants ?

-Ce n'est pas important pour le moment, répliqua Holmes, agacé. Ce qui est important, c'est le fait qu'ils sont riches.

Il s'arrêta soudain. Watson faillit lui rentrer dedans. Une immense maison entourée de hauts murs leur faisait face. Le détective sourit.

-Voici la maison la plus grande du quartier. Oui, c'est certainement celle-là. Donc, nous sommes chez les MacLagan.

Une cloche avait été accroché près de la porte. Holmes l'actionna vivement. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années au visage sec vint leur ouvrir. Les lèvres pincées, elle les détailla avec une mine de dégoût.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda t-elle, agressive.

-Je suis Sherlock Holmes et voici mon collègue le docteur Watson. Je suis détective privé. J'ai entendu parler des enlèvements d'enfants qui ont eu lieu ces dernières semaines.

-Vous ne pouvez nous être d'aucune aide. Mais merci quand même. Au revoir.

Elle voulut refermer la porte, mais Holmes l'en empêcha en glissant son pied dans l'ouverture.

-Je suis ici par la volonté de M. Porter et j'ai des questions à vous poser. Vous êtes bien Mme MacLagan ?

-Entrez, mais faites vite, consentit-elle.

Elle s'effaça et les laissa pénétrer sa demeure. Sa démarche était raide. Elle semblait contrariée. Elle traversa rapidement le jardin, sans un regard pour ses visiteurs.

Elle n'était pas ravie de cette visite. Tout le contraire du comportement qu'une femme à la recherche de son enfant devrait avoir. Si cette historie de rançon était vraie, elle aurait pu paniquer pour la vie de sa fille. Une certaine nervosité se dégageait d'elle, certes. Mais plus proche de celle d'une coupable que d'une victime.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la maison, les deux hommes purent comprendre pourquoi les autres parents avaient cru si facilement cette histoire de rançon. Des tableaux et vases précieux décoraient le hall. Le sol du salon était presque entièrement recouvert de tapis persans. Ils étaient extrêmement riches et le montraient jusqu'au vulgaire. Holmes secoua la tête. Ils étaient pathétiques.

Mme MacLagan leur demanda de l'attendre ici le temps qu'elle aille chercher son époux. Elle ne leur proposa même pas de s'assoir. Même Holmes offrait ce minimum d'hospitalité à ses clients. Watson resta debout, mais le détective ne laissa pas faire et prit place sur le canapé. Très confortable soit dit en passant. Moelleux et ferme à la fois.

Deux solutions se proposaient à lui pour l'interrogatoire des MacLagan. Soi la fine où à force de questionnements, il parviendrait à les piéger. Soit y aller en force, les pousser par tous les moyens de les faire avouer. Il opta pour la seconde, plus rapide. De plus, vu le caractère de la femme, la finesse ne saurait d'aucun secours. Plus vite ce jeu serait fini, mieux cela vaudrait.

Mme MacLagan revint, précédée d'un homme obèse au visage sévère. Certainement son mari. Quel couple magnifiquement mal assorti, mais au caractère tout aussi bienveillant. À cette vision, Holmes dut se mordre les joues pour ne pas rire. Il reçut un regard furibond de la part de Mme MacLagan. Avait-elle perçu son ricanement ou était-ce juste parce qu'il s'était installé sans permission ?

-Que voulez-vous ? attaqua directement M. MacLagan.

-Votre fille a disparu voilà huit semaines, est-ce bien cela ? commença Holmes.

-Oui.

-Dans quelles circonstances ?

-Isabelle jouait dans le jardin avec sa nurse. Celle-ci a dû s'éloigner le temps d'aller chercher de quoi se subsister. Quand elle est revenue, Isabelle avait disparu.

-Vous avez dit aux autres parents de ne pas appeler la police. Les ravisseurs vous ont contactés ? Que vont-ils dit ?

-Une heure après la disparition d'Isabelle, raconta Mme MacLagan, les yeux fixés sur le mur, nous avons reçu une lettre nous interdisant d'avertir qui que ce soit. Sinon, ils menaçaient de tuer notre fille. Le lendemain, ils nous ont demandé de rassembler une certaine somme et d'attendre leurs instructions.

-Combien ?

-Deux mille livres.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas de nouvelles depuis huit longues semaines ?

-Une fois par semaine, indiqua M. MacLagan. À chaque enlèvement d'enfant. Ils indiquent un prix en plus par otage. Chaque semaine, nous angoissons. Isabelle ne nous a toujours pas été rendu et d'autres enfants vont-ils s'arrêter et enfin prendre l'argent ?

Holmes sourit et croisa les jambes. Il se laissa aller dans le canapé et répliqua avec amusement :

-Je dois reconnaître, M. MacLagan, que vous êtes meilleur acteur que votre femme.

-Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ?

-La disparation de votre fille ne s'est jamais produite comme vous le décriviez et vous n'avez reçu aucune demande de rançon. Je vous soupçonne même d'avoir enlevé les enfants de votre quartier. Cependant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'argent visiblement. Et même si c'était le cas, vous aurez alors demandé aux autres parents de participer. Mais vous avez tenu à les écarter et régler cela vous-même. Certes, le soit-disant enlèvement de votre fille vous place au dessus de tout soupçon. Sauf aux yeux des gens intelligents. Et je suis intelligent. Vous n'avez pas eu de chance. Alors, expliquez-moi tout.

Le détective s'était attendu à une résistance, des cris et ripostes de la part du couple pour se disculper. Mais il n'en eut rien. Ils baissèrent les yeux et perdirent toute leur superbe. Le mari reprit la parole en tremblant.

-Il nous avait prévenu de votre arrivée, M. Holmes.

-Qui ?

-Nous ne savons pas, avoua son épouse. Il ne nous a pas donné de nom. Nous ne l'avons même pas vu. Des hommes sont venus pour lui. Ils ont dit que vous viendrez nous interroger à propos des disparitions.

-Pourquoi sont-ils venus ?

-L'un d'eux nous a dit que nous servirons de fils conducteur, je crois, bredouilla M. MacLagan. Ils nous ont menacés et pris Isabelle. Depuis chaque semaine, un enfant disparaît. Mais, si on appelle la police, ils seront tous tués.

-Que vont-ils demandé de faire ? Avec de telles menaces, ils ont bien dû vous forcer à faire quelque chose. Fils conducteur de quoi ?

-Ils nous ont rien demandé à part calmer nos voisins et les retenir. Ils nous ont dit quoi leur raconter aussi. Pour vous attirer ici probablement.

-Pourquoi tout ça ?

-Celui qui avait l'air de commander les autres a juste dit que c'était le « jeu », articula Mme MacLagan. Nous n'avons pas compris, mais il a dit que vous si.

-Le jeu, soupira Holmes. Encore et toujours le jeu. Il a prévu le moindre de mes mouvements.

-Il a rajouté, poursuivit la femme, que si vous étiez arrivé là, c'est que vous aviez tous les indices en main et qu'il ne vous restait plus qu'à réfléchir pour trouver les enfants. S'il vous plait, ramenez-nous Isabelle.

Le détective garda le silence. Watson pouvait presque voir son formidable cerveau en action. Rassembler les pièces du puzzle, résumer l'affaire, trouver la logique, tout décortiquer. Dans un seul but : déduire, résoudre.

Les MacLagan s'étaient tus et semblaient comprendre ce qui se passer. Fiévreusement, ils attendaient, les mains jointes en prière.

-Tous les indices sont entre mes mains, répétait Holmes. Comment les lire pour trouver la piste ? Lequel doit me mener à ces gosses ? C'est juste un jeu, un défi. Il veut me voir chercher et trouver. Pour lui, ce n'est pas sérieux.

-Mais pour ces enfants, certainement, intervint Watson.

Il préférait rappeler à son ami l'enjeu de cette mascarade pour qu'il ne se perdre pas. L'homme auquel ils faisaient face tuait par plaisir, pour rien. Les enfants auraient-ils une chance de s'en sortir si Holmes échouait ou ne prenait pas ce défi au séreux ? Il en doutait.

Le fil conducteur, le sachet de drogue, le masque, les enfants. Tous entre ses mains. Des images, des mots dansaient dans l'esprit du détective. Il les voyait s'assembler. Que voulait dire le poseur de bombes ? Où voulait-il en venir ? Ne pas oublier l'affaire utilisée. Elle reste une piste importante dans l'enquête. Le masque, les enfants cachés...

Soudain, il releva la tête. Il avait compris. Toutes ses fausses pistes, c'étaient là pour l'aveugler et se tromper dans ses déductions. Comme lors de l'affaire de la _Figure Jaune_. D'où le masque qui effrayait les enfants. Masque du kidnappeur pour se dissimuler des regards et ce même homme qui cachait les enfants. Hors de la vue de tous. Un visage figé et jaunâtre.

-Norbury ! s'écria t-il faisant sursauter Watson. Ils sont à Norbury !

Norbury était dans la campagne autour de Londres, à deux heures en se souvenait de ses petites maisons isolées. Holmes y avait mené une affaire sur la demande d'un époux torturé par les mensonges de sa femme. Le pauvre homme se sentait harcelé par une personne portant un masque jaune qui s'en prendrait à sa moitié. Au final, il s'était révélé que l'épouse avait eu un enfant de son premier mariage et l'avait caché à son présent mari. La petite fille portait un masque car elle était métisse et que sa mère craignait les réactions de son époux.

Cette petite affaire paraissait si loin. Et ces quelques kilomètres une éternité. Comment ces cachotteries conjugales avaient-elles pu servir de base à des enlèvements d'enfants ? Huit semaines ! Deux mois que ces enfants se terraient là-bas sous la menace de leur ravisseur. Tout cela que pour un jeu, un défi entre deux hommes. Le pauvre docteur craignait de ne jamais comprendre ce revers de la nature humaine.

Durant tout le trajet du train, Holmes n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Watson ne parvenait pas à lire son expression. Que pensait-il ? Aux enfants ? Aucune chance. Il devait songer à son adversaire. Avec amertume, le docteur se dit que son ancien colocataire devait bien s'amuser dans cette mortuaire chasse au trésor.

Le détective regardait le paysage défiler et s'assombrir derrière sa fenêtre. Tous ces détails... Le poseur de bombes connaissait parfaitement chacune de ses affaires. Même celle-ci. _La Figure Jaune_. Si petite, si insignifiante. Il n'avait pas fait grand chose. Il avait servi de témoin plus que d'enquêteur. D'où tenait-il de tels renseignements ? Comment avait-il fait pour l'avoir espionner d'aussi près sans se faire prendre ? Même Michaelis, il l'avait repéré, alors que le majordome s'était montré prudent et professionnel. Holmes n'aimait pas l'avouer, mais la découverte du toutou de Phantomhive n'avait été qu'un coup de chance.

Des années. Cela devait durer depuis des années. Il ne l'avait pas vu. Comment était-ce possible ? Ou alors, il l'avait vu, amis n'y avait pas prêté attention. Mais pourquoi en ce cas ? Une personne de son entourage, quelqu'un de proche qui faisait parti de son décors quotidien. Qui alors ? Mme Hudson ? Impensable ! Un policier de Scotland Yard ? Abberline était au dessus de tout soupçon, ou alors il jouait remarquablement la comédie. Ce qui était possible. Randall ferait un coupable idéal. Il était même resté seul au téléphone avec l'otage. Il connaissait tous les dossiers de la police. Il le connaissait depuis ses débuts et avait conduit de nombreuses enquêtes à ses côtés. Il se chargeait des dossiers, avait rencontré presque tous les criminels arrêtés. Il avait souvent été en contact avec Lau et Ferro. Mais il semblait trop fier, trop étroit d'esprit et trop haineux pour ressembler à l'homme qu'il avait entrevue au téléphone. Une personne d'aussi instable pourrait jouer la comédie si longtemps ? Qui d'autre ?

Son regard tomba sur Watson face à lui. Le docteur semblait sur le point de s'assoupir. Depuis dix ans, ils se connaissaient et le docteur avait participé à presque toutes ses enquêtes.C'était la personne qui le connaissait le mieux. Ils s'étaient côtoyés des années. Personne ne savait autant de choses sur lui que Watson. Sauf Mycroft. Mais ils étaient frères, cela ne comptait pas. Mycroft était hors de soupçons. Et il aurait tant voulu que ce soit également le cas pour Watson. Il n'était pas là durant les explosions. Il était arrivé au milieu du jeu. Cependant, il était avec lui à la mort d'Irène Adler. Un complice suffisait. Ce n'était pas un alibi.

_ Cela fait si longtemps que je suis vos exploits. Je vous connais si bien. Je vous observe depuis des années et des années. Vous êtes tellement intéressant. _

Tout semblait correspondre. À part, son envie de rencontre. Quoique si c'était vraiment Watson, cela signifierait rencontrer son vrai visage.

Il se sentait fiévreux soudain. Il se prit le visage entre les mains. Les soubresauts du train, les images défilaient. Il avait le front moite. Il avait envie de vomir.

-Holmes ?

La voix de Watson le ramena à la réalité. Lentement, il releva la tête et croisa son regard intrigué et inquiet.

-Vous allez bien ? insista le docteur.

Et si tout n'était que comédie, fabulation. Un jeu long de dix ans. Après tout, quel être humain pouvait le supporter aussi longtemps s'il n'y avait pas anguille sous roche ?

-Parfaitement bien, Watson, répondit-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Nous arrivons.

Dans on grincement caractéristique, le train s'arrêta. Les deux hommes descendirent.

Watson ne croyait pas aux mots de son ami. Il y avait quelque chose. Il ne parvenait pas à le quitter du regard. Sa santé allait comme toujours. Mais quelque chose lui empoissonnait l'esprit et inquiétait le docteur. Pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas de conséquences tragiques !

Holmes sentait le poids du regard de Watson sur lui et fit semblant de ne pas y prêter attention. Sa priorité pour le moment devait restée les enfants. Le reste, il s'en occuperait plus tard.

Ils marchèrent sans s'arrêter jusqu'au deux petites fermes isolées qui constituaient Norbury. La nuit était tombée, le silence pesait, inquiétant. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient distingué le toit de la maison de leur ancien client. Face à eux, derrière quelques arbres, se tenait celle où l'enquête s'était déroulée. Elle était inhabitée depuis. Ce ne pouvait être que là qu'étaient cachés les lors de l'affaire de la _Figure Jaune_. Ils ne devaient pas être seuls. L'homme au masque devait les surveiller ou un complice.

Holmes annonça qu'ils devraient faire le tour et repérer les éventuels surveillants. Trouver les enfants aussi par la même occasion. Watson approuva. Prudence était mère de sureté. De plus, cela éviterait que les enfants se retrouvent entre deux feux.

Les fenêtres étaient condamnées par des planches. Cependant, Holmes parvint à trouver une dont les interstices étaient plus larges. Ils purent regarder à l'intérieur. Au début, ils ne virent rien. Puis un homme portant une bougie passa devant eux. Il était seul, pas d'enfants en vue. Il longea la pièce et ouvrit une porte. De faibles gémissement leur parvinrent par delà la vitre. Les gosses étaient la salle à côté. L'homme resta un moment puis repartit en fermant soigneusement derrière lui.

-Visiblement, il est seul et les mômes sont à l'écart, résuma le détective.

-On y va ? proposa Watson.

-Oui, allons-y. Vous avez votre arme ?

-Toujours quand je sors avec vous, Holmes. Ce qui n'est pas votre cas, encore une fois.

-C'est inutile que je prenne la mienne puisque vous avez la votre.

-Vous êtes d'une logique imparable. Mais dépêchons-nous. Il y a des enfants en jeu.

Sans bruit, dans un même mouvement, ils se glissèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Tandis que Watson gardait son revolver en main, prêt à défendre son ami, Holmes força rapidement la serrure. Ils entrèrent. Le kidnappeur apparut presque aussitôt, arme au poing. Il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir et la serrure se plaindre.

Il ne portait pas de masque et semblait perdu. Il était évident qu'on ne l'avait pas prévenu de l'arrivée des deux hommes, contrairement aux MacLagan. Sans sommation, il se mit à tirer. Watson se saisit de la manche de Holmes et le fit basculer sur le côté. La balle frappa le mur. Le docteur riposta sans tarder. Il atteignit au bras et lui fit lâcher son arme. Sans attendre plus longtemps, Holmes se jeta sur leur homme et le ceintura.

-Les enfants sont-ils tous dans la pièce derrière ? demanda tout de suite Watson.

L'autre n'opposa même pas de résistance et approuva. Il était lamentable, le bras en sang, les traits défigurés par la peur. Il bredouillait des phrases sans suite.

-Il m'avait dit qu'on me trouverait pas, parvint à comprendre Holmes.

Aussitôt, le détective le questionna.

-Qui ? Qui t'a ordonné de faire ça ? Pourquoi ?

-J'sais pas. J'sais pas. Il m'a donné beaucoup d'argent, alors j'ai rien demandé.

-QUI ? Quel nom t'a t-il donné ?

-Aucun. Juste des rumeurs, des voix, des messages. Pas de visage, pas de nom. C'est une araignée. Il m'a donné tellement d'argent. J'avais juste à planquer des gosses ici. J'sais pas. J'sais pas.

Des sanglots rendaient ses paroles incompréhensibles. Les pas de Watson se rapprochaient.

-Holmes, il a laissé un message. Le poseur de bombes.

Le détective lâcha son prisonnier qui s'écroula par terre et ne chercha même pas à s'enfuir. Il suivit son ami dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine. Sur le mur grisâtre de crasse, des lettres avaient été peinte en rouge. Le message prenait la moitié de la cloison. Toujours cette même écriture. Toujours aussi impersonnelle, sans sexe et déguisée. Il ne commettait vraiment aucun impair.

_Mes félicitations ! Cette enquête a été plus divertissante, n'est-il pas ? J'aime à penser que vous vous êtes autant amusé que moi. J'ai hâte de vous envoyer votre dernière énigme. Je suis certain que vous parviendrez au bout. Alors, nous pourrons enfin nous rencontrer face à face. Il me tarde. _

_Vous trouverez votre récompense au pied sud du Bridge Tower. Ou du moins ce qui tient lieu pour le moment du Bridge Tower. Hâtez-vous, il risque d'être déplacé d'un instant à l'autre. Ce serait dommage. L'indice est périssable. _

_Bien à vous. _

* * *

><p>May-Linn ouvrit la porte du manoir. On venait de sonner. Elle avait donc abandonné son balais – ce qui ne ferait pas de mal au plancher martyrisé. Un grand homme roux et élégant se tenait derrière la porte, souriant.<p>

-Bonjour, je suis le Colonel Moran, se présenta t-il en ôtant son chapeau. Le Comte attend ma visite.

Derrière ses verres, May-Linn ne put s'empêcher de détailler le visiteur. Il semblait plus grand que Sebastian. Il possédait un charme certain, mais n'arrivait pas à la cheville du séduisant majordome. Cependant, elle se sentait toute chose à côté de lui et impressionnée.

Apparu de nul part, Sebastian arriva à ses côtés. Doucement, il écarta la bonne.

-C'est bon May-Linn. Je m'occupe de notre invité, précisa t-il.

Tandis que la jeune femme repartit en rougissant, il introduit le Colonel dans la maison. Il lui tendit les bras pour l'inviter à se débarrasser de son manteau. En le regardant à peine, Moran se dévêtit et lui confia également son chapeau. Cependant, il garda sa canne sur laquelle il s'appuyait exagérément. Quand il se mit en marche, le majordome vit aisément qu'il boitait et ne pliait pas son genou blessé. Dès qu'il lui tourna le dos pour le guider, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne l'avait vraiment pas raté. Il boiterait très certainement à vie.

Il le fit monter les escaliers. Le Colonel ne s'en plaignit pas et les monta étonnamment vite. Une manière de montrer que même blessé il restait un adversaire dangereux ? Dans le couloir de l'étage, il ne se retourna pas. Les claquements réguliers de la canne lui indiquaient clairement que son invité le suivait son rythme sans trop de soucis. Même s'il cachait bien sa douleur, rapidement sa respiration devint plus lourde et plus difficile. Il fatiguait et sa jambe le faisait atrocement souffrir. Mais Sebastian devait bien reconnaître son courage et sa détermination. C'était un homme solide et intéressant. Une vraie force de la nature.

Arrivé enfin au bureau de son maître, le démon frappa ses trois coups habituels. Il ouvrit la porte et s'effaça devant Moran qui pénétra dans la salle.

À l'entente de l'arrivée de son majordome et forcément de son nouveau collaborateur, Ciel leva les yeux de ses papiers. Il relisait attentivement le compte rendu que Sebastian lui avait fait de la vie de Moran. Fils d'ambassadeur, il a connu beaucoup de pays principalement la Perse et l'Inde. Sa carrière militaire avait été exemplaire. Il s'était fait connaître pour sa précision et sa détermination à toute épreuve. Envoyé aux Indes pendant des années, il avait été mis en repos et renvoyé à Londres quatre ans auparavant. Le dossier ne mentionnait pas pour quelles raisons. Mais d'après ce que Moran lui avait dit, il avait agi sous les ordres de la Reine, donc jamais cela n'aurait été précisé dans un dossier militaire. Sa famille était riche et puissante. Membres des Chevaliers de l'Ordre du Bain, ses ancêtres avaient été proches de la Couronne et un de ses oncles avait même épousé une cousine du Prince Édouard Auguste. Pour le moment, il n'avait rien à lui reprocher. Mais il préférait envoyer une missive à un des majordomes de la Reine pour confirmer que Moran était bien aux ordres du Royaume.

Il releva la tête et vit Moran passer l'encadrement de la porte, l'ombre de Sebastian le suivant.

La transformation était saisissante. Adieu les frusques sales et la gueule noire de crasse. Il avait mis un costume sobre et noir mais d'une belle qualité. Il était soigneusement coiffé, le visage glabre. Le comte remarqua que son homologue était roux. Ciel ne l'aurait pas reconnu s'il n'avait pas su que c'était lui. Du vulgaire marin, il était devenu un noble riche et imposant.

-Monsieur le Comte, salua t-il en s'appuyant sur sa canne pour s'épargner quelques douleurs.

-Colonel, répondit Ciel. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

Ciel lui indiqua le fauteuil devant son bureau. Tranquillement, Moran s'y installa. Sans bruit, Sebastian ferma la porte et se plaça derrière son maître.

-Il est temps de parler davantage de notre partenariat, je crois, commença le Comte.

-Oui, approuva Moran en étendant délicatement sa jambe. Nous devrions commencer par échanger nos informations respectives. Voir où chacun en est.

Ciel grimaça. Il était plus que réticent à partager ses découvertes avec ce quasi inconnu.

-Vous commencez, l'invita t-il.

Moran s'éclaircit la gorge. Le comte remarqua au passage qu'il n'avait pas regardé Sebastian une seule fois depuis qu'il était entré dans le bureau. Mais s'arrangeait pour ne pas être trop de profil. Sûrement pour sentir le moindre mouvement de sa part.

-Comme vous l'avez certainement remarqué, je me suis infiltré parmi les marins. Je sais que l'Araignée se sert du commerce maritime pour dissimuler son trafic d'armes. Grâce à cette bande d'irlandais alcoolique, je suis parvenu à me faire engager sur un de ces navires.

-Cela fait combien de temps que vous enquêtez ?

-Presque un an. Ce sont principalement des bateaux européens qu'il utilise. Il faut avouer que les asiatiques et les africains sont déjà majoritairement réquisitionnés par les trafiquants de drogue. De plus, les européens passent plus facilement les contrôles. C'est un petit malin. Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait et il le fait bien. Il ne laisse aucune trace. Son seul défaut serait son besoin de main d'œuvre pour ses entreprises. Il peut y avoir des traites, mais très peu s'y risqueront. Tandis que je naviguait pour lui, trois marins on été exécuté par le capitaine pour faire un exemple et dissuader les autres de parler une fois le travail terminer. Il paie très bien également. Ça pousse les gens à se taire pour avoir la chance de refaire parti de son équipage. Il tient ses hommes avec deux lois aussi cruelles qu'efficaces : la terreur et l'argent.

-Vous avez trouvé quoique ce soit qui puisse nous fournir l'identité de cette Araignée ? Ou rencontrer des membres importants de son organisation ?

-Impossible de mettre la main sur l'Araignée, soupira Moran. J'ai rencontré quelques dirigeants. Ils se sont penchés sur mon profil car ils ont remarqué mes talents de tireur alors que j'étais en mer. Nous avions affronté des pirates vers le Golfe Persique. Même si pour plus de discrétion j'ai dû rester en contact avec le bas de la pyramide, j'ai pu monter des échelons. Mais on en demande plus à ceux qui ont des responsabilités. J'ai dû faire des choses pour sauver ma couverture dont je ne suis pas fier, croyez-le Comte. J'ai dû tuer pour cet homme sans nom ni visage. Même si en réalité c'était pour Sa Majesté. L'infiltration est chose qui peut détruire un homme. Ces derniers temps, l'Araignée est sur ses gardes. Scotland Yard cherche des indices sur lui, le gouvernement et la Couronne sont penchés très sérieusement sur son cas. Il est plus prudent, plus paranoïaque. Du moins, c'est l'image que donnent les responsables avec qui je suis en contact. Ils m'avaient envoyé dans ce pub avec ces marins pour repérer d'éventuelles taupes ou espions de la Reine. Inutile de dire que j'ai été ravi de cette mission. Car elle signifie que j'ai obtenu toute leur confiance et cela me permettait d'entrer en contact avec d'autres agents britanniques. Je n'étais plus seul. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir le bien que ça fait après plus d'un an d'isolément.

Un silence suivit le long discours du Colonel. Ciel admettait que l'histoire de Moran tenait et il reconnaissait les méthodes utilisées par la Reine et ses Limiers. Kerrington avait fait parti de ces infiltrés. Lui-même avait dû se faire passer pour un autre dans plusieurs missions comme celle du Cirque de Noah.

Il avait aussi du ressentiment envers Moran. Comme lors de l'affaire Kerrington, il se sentait inférieur face aux autres limiers. Moran avait tenu un an dans la peau d'un marin puis d'un assassin et remontait lentement mais sûrement la toile de l'Araignée. Lui n'avait pas avancé. Il ne possédait que les analyses de Holmes complétée par Sebastian sur le caractère de l'Araignée et sa façon de « jouer » avec le détective. Certes, il avait aussi les indications données par Il Santo Pugnate. Mais ses indices à lui étaient si petits insignifiants. Après, cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il était sur cette affaire. Moran y travaillait depuis des mois. Il se souvint que Lau l'avait mis en garde contre un criminel qui montait trop vite les échelons.

C'était durant l'affaire Kerrington. Le Chinois était venu le voir pour lui fournir des informations. Après, il lui avait parlé du fournisseur de Ferro et l'avait mis en garde contre lui. Ciel tenta de se rappeler ce que son contact lui avait dit. Leur conversation lui revenait lentement en mémoire.

_ -Il prend de plus en plus de place et de pouvoirs. Il croisse trop vite. Ce que nous nous mettons des générations à atteindre, il l'a fait en même pas vingt ans. Il sort de nulle part. Et avec deux trois collaborateurs, ils arrivent à un tel niveau qu'il fait des affaires avec Ferro. Et des affaires importantes. Comme celle de votre Lord, par exemple. C'est pas la première fois. Je m'en défis comme de la peste. Il est trop intelligent, trop puissant. _

_ -Il vous fait peur ? _

_ -Oui. Il est dangereux. Vous en entendrez vite parler. Croyez-moi. Il faut s'en débarrasser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Quand il se fera repérer par le gouvernement, c'est qu'il sera trop tard. _

Lau avait eu raison. Maintenant, il était trop tard et l'Araignée semblait hors de portée. Même pour Moran qui la chassait depuis si longtemps. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté Lau ? Maintenant, le mafieux était mort et Ciel avait plus que jamais besoin de lui. Terrible ironie du sort.

Cependant, Lau lui avait fourni d'autres informations, mais il ne parvenait pas à se les rappeler. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas porté plus attention à ses avertissements ? Il avait été une mine d'or trop longtemps négligée. Parce qu'il parlait trop, divaguait sans cesse, le menait en bateau. Il n'avait jamais eu confiance en lui et l'inverse était vrai. Ils avaient eu besoin l'un de l'autre et avaient usé de leur collaboration pour leurs propres intérêts. Si cette fois, il avait vendu Ferro et son assassin, c'était pour le mettre sur la piste de l'Araignée et se débarrasser d'un rival gênant.

-Sebastian, murmura Ciel.

Il aperçut brièvement Moran réagir légèrement avant de se reprendre. Derrière lui, son majordome sourit et demanda :

-Oui, My Lord ?

-Tu te souviens ce que Lau nous avait dit sur l'Araignée ? Le fournisseur de Ferro lors de l'affaire Kerrington.

Sebastian eut un instant de réflexion avant de réciter :

-Il ne connaissait pas son nom, mais il a précisé qu'il venait d'Irlande.

-L'araignée a effectivement débuté en Irlande, intervint Moran d'une voix étouffée.

-C'est ce que Il Santo Pugnate a dit également, se rappela Ciel.

-Lau le qualifiait de malin et de très organisé. Il s'est infiltré en Angleterre en faisant affaire avec les Ferro. Personne n'avait fait attention à lui. Notre ami s'inquiétait de son expansion trop rapide et trop importante. Pour le moment, il jouait le jeu comme il disait. Il restait à sa place et se contentait de fournir. Mais Lau se méfiait de lui et trouvait qu'il devenait trop puissant. Il craignait sûrement qu'il prenne sa place. Ce qui s'est finalement fait.

-Vous étiez en contact avec Lau de Kunlung ? demanda Moran.

-Oui, c'était mon principal indicateur, avoua Ciel.

-Et l'affaire Kerrington... Il s'agissait de Joseph Kerrigton de Norfolk ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il était mort.

-Oui, il était infiltré dans la mafia italienne. Il a été pris et assassiné. Ferro avait loué un assassin à l'Araignée. Assassin assassiné en prison par la suite. En décembre dernier.

-En vérité, cette Araignée a toujours été là, se rendit compte Sebastian. Cachée dans l'ombre, laissant, non poussant, les autres à agir à sa place. Tapie dans sa tanière, elle attendait seulement le bon moment pour agir. Maintenant qu'elle s'est entendue, il nous ait presque impossible de l'atteindre. Ses ramifications sont trop nombreuses et trop bien dissimulées.

-C'est bien l'Araignée, reconnut le Colonel d'une voix sourde. C'est ainsi qu'elle agit. Une putain de veuve noire. Excusez mon langage peu courtois, Comte. Elle tue tout ce qu'elle touche. Un poison à retardement. C'est ce qu'elle est.

Ciel se leva de son fauteuil. Il posa fermement les mains à plat sur son bureau. Il regarda Moran droit dans les yeux.

-En ce cas, nous serrons l'antidote qui la fera disparaître. Je n'ai jamais apprécié les parasites et l'Araignée est une bien trop grosse bête. Je l'écraserai.

-Si vous y parvenez, Comte, il faut que je sois là pour voir cet évènement.

-Vous serez le bienvenue, Colonel.

* * *

><p>La nuit donnait à la carcasse émaciée du Bridge Tower une aura sordide, inquiétante. Les rues étaient désertes dans la Cité. Le mois de mars apportait son humidité et sa froideur. Des gouttelettes glacées glissaient sur le fer, entre les clous, sinueuses. Un brouillard froid et pénétrant hantait les bord de la Tamise. Différent que celui que crachaient les usines, mais tout aussi dérangeant. Les lieux semblaient hors du temps, vidés de toute présence de vie.<p>

Les pas pressants de Holmes ricochaient en sons martelés sur les murs. Il tenait encore dans sa main le message du poseur de bombes. Le chantier du pont se rapprochait inexorablement. Le dernier indice au bout du chemin et la fin de ce jeu malsain. Aux pieds du pont inachevé. Watson sur ses talons, il avançait d'un pas déterminé.

Les ombres dévoraient chaque pavé. Des rocs et pioches restaient abandonnés au sol, formant des obstacles inattendus. Holmes les enjamba avec difficultés. Il n'avait pas pensé à prendre de lampe et s'en mordait les doigts. Finalement, il heurta quelque chose de mou. Manquant de tomber, il se retint au pied du Bridge Tower. Il tapota l'objet. C'était un corps. Encore un. la peau était glacée. Il était mort depuis des heures. Il le manipula et vit que la rigidité cadavérique était partie. Donc, il datait depuis plus de quinze heures.

Il appela Watson pour qu'il l'aide à le porter. Sous l'ombre du pont en pleine nuit, il ne voyait rien. À deux, ils le soulevèrent et l'emmenèrent sur la route. Elle était éclairée par les lampadaires. Quand le visage grisâtre du mort fut éclairé, Watson retint une exclamation. C'était Abberline.

Holmes resta un moment immobile à fixer les traits sans vie de son ancien collègue. Comment avait-il croisé la route de leur ennemi ? Par hasard ou l'autre l'avait-il frappé consciemment comme Irène Adler ? Il savait qu'Abberline avait été chargé de l'affaire. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il partait à Oxford Street pour aller chercher le corps de l'otage. Avait-il trouvé une piste et l'avait-on arrêté ?

Un coup de fusil en pleine poitrine. Cela ne lui avait pas pardonné. L'otage dont son ennemi s'était servi pour téléphoner avait été tué ainsi aussi. Ce n'était pas un hasard. Le même assassin, la même arme. Abberline était tombé sur un adversaire beaucoup trop gros pour lui. Il y avait deux possibilités. Soit le poseur de bombes avait tué la femme lui-même et donc Abberline aussi. Ce qui voudrait dire que le policier avait débusqué l'ennemi le premier. Ou, plus vraisemblable, il avait trouvé l'homme de main du cerveau et ce dernier s'était débarrassé de lui. Son supérieur avait alors profité de la situation pour envoyer son dernier message à Holmes. Doublé de l'avertissement suivant : si quelqu'un le cherchait durant leur jeu, il le tuerait.

Doucement, Holmes s'agenouilla près du cadavre. C'était étrange. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il n'était qu'un petit inspecteur naïf et idéaliste. Il voulait faire justice et sauver l'âme de Londres. C'était lui maintenant la victime. Comme il l'avait détesté et méprisé. Pendant longtemps, il n'avait même pas retenu son nom. Rapidement après son renvoi de Scotland Yard, Abberline avait repris contact avec lui. Il n'avait pas hésité à le mêler à des enquêtes derrière le dos de Randall. Finalement, le petit inspecteur n'était si idiot que Holmes ne le pensait, juste encore trop d'espérance. Ils avaient souvent travaillé en duo et Abberline s'améliorait à vue d'oeil. Il n'évoluerait plus. Il était fini de Frederick Abberline. Holmes l'aurait bien vu à la tête de Scotland Yard d'ici quinze ou vingt ans. Il aurait fait un bien meilleur travail que Randall.

Une lettre avait été épinglé sur la veste du malheureux. Le détective s'en saisit et la décacheta. Une simple heure avec toujours cette même écriture déguisée. Sept heures du soir. L'heure du rendez-vous. Le vingt-huit mars à set heures. Il ne lui restait plus que le lieu.


	20. Le Majordome et le Jeu de la Mort 6

_J'ai mis plus longtemps que prévu à sortir ce chapitre et j'en suis désolée. La faute aux heures supplémentaires et la page blanche, entre autres. Voilà enfin la solution de cette enquête.  
><em>

_**Réponse à la review : Céleste31** : Effectivement, tu connais tes classiques. Tu auras la confirmation dans ce chapitre.  
><em>

_Paralysé à vie, c'est vite dit. Il boite, c'est tout. Mais c'est déjà pas mal.  
><em>

_Pour la réaction de Ciel, j'avoue l'avoir négligée. Mais j'ai mal à le voir autrement que comme un enfant. Surtout dans ce genre de situation. Vivement qu'il vieillisse et qu'il fasse plus sérieux.  
><em>

_Merci pour ta review !  
><em>

_Et bonne lecture à tous !  
><em>

_P.S : J'ai dépassé les 200 pages (211). Je suis trop fière de moi.  
><em>

_PP.S : Bonne chance à tous ceux qui passent le bac et autres examens ! Moi, ça va je suis tranquille depuis quelques années.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Le Majordome et le Jeu de la Mort (66)**

C'était le début de la fin. Holmes le sentait. Une dernière énigme, l'ultime, celle qui le mènerait à sa proie. Le lendemain aurait lieu ce fameux rendez-vous. Il ne lui restait plus que le lieu à trouver. Le détective se tordait les doigts d'impatience dans son fauteuil. Plus qu'un jour et le jeu atteindrait son paroxysme. Plus qu'un jour.

Un dernier jour avant la réponse de l'énigme. L'excitation primait, mais un arrière-goût d'angoisse pourrissait tout. Et si ses soupçons sur Watson s'avéraient justes ? Il ignorait comment il réagirait en pareilles circonstances. Pour le moment, il préférait rejeter cette idée et continuer comme d'habitude. Il verrait si la situation se présentait pour l'action.

Il n'avait pas quitté son fauteuil depuis la veille. Attendant le signe, le message. Il entendait vaguement Watson s'agiter dans son ancienne chambre. Il attendait.

Les marches grincèrent et il vit du coin de l'œil Mme Hudson déposer du courrier sur la table basse. Il attendit qu'elle soit partie pour regarder. Peut-être que son ennemi allait-il lui envoyer le dernier indice de cette façon. Parmi les lettres ennuyeuses et banales, il trouva effectivement une enveloppe. Il y avait juste son nom écrit avec cette même écriture déguisée. En encre rouge. Sans hésitation, il l'ouvrit.

Il y avait un papier à l'intérieur. Un vieux papier jaune et fragile déchiré. Seule une phrase avec la même encre. _Trouvez la seconde moitié. _

Quelque chose persistait dans le fond de l'enveloppe. Elle pesait encore entre ses doigts. Il regarda à l'intérieur de l'ouverture et découvrit l'indice. Un majeur gelé, coupé.

Sans exprimer ni dégoût, ni surprise, il le prit et l'examina. Des cales au bout, un ongle rongé, épais et courtaud. Son ancien propriétaire travaillait avec les mains. De basse extraction. Un emploi ou une vie stressante, d'où sa manie de se ronger les ongles. Vu l'aspect général du doigt, l'homme devait être trapu de silhouette.

C'était trop vague. Il ne pourrait pas retrouver cette personne en se contentant de son seul doigt. Il fallait qu'il aille plus loin. Pourquoi cet homme avait-il eu le doigt coupé ? Un accident ? Non, la blessure était parfaitement nette, presque chirurgicale. Un coup de couteau net, pas d'hésitation. Cela avait été fait rapidement, avec une arme particulièrement aiguisée, mais surtout par un professionnel. L'homme n'avait pas tremblé et savait ce qu'il faisait. Dans quelles circonstances coupait-on volontairement un doigt ? Une punition. Il avait perdu son majeur à cause d'une faute. Une mafia ou autre organisation criminelle. À moins que ce ne soit un voleur et sa victime ait fait justice elle-même. Dans les deux cas, une agression pareille avait pu laisser des traces. Voir même l'homme aurait été livré à la police. Il allait devoir faire un tour dans les archives de Scotland Yard puis écumer les prisons de la capitale.

Sans prévenir Watson, il quitta l'appartement, l'enveloppe et son sinistre contenant dans la poche. C'était la dernière énigme, il ne voulait perdre aucune seconde. Le rendez-vous avait lieu demain soir. Il lui restait moins de vingt-quatre heures.

Il sauta dans le premier fiacre qui passait. Direction Scotland Yard. Il allait devoir rester discret. Il n'y avait plus Abberline pour le couvrir. Il lui restait encore Carter, mais il était loin d'avoir l'influence du jeune inspecteur. Pourvu qu'il ne croise pas Randall. Il n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de se battre contre lui.

Arrivé au centre de la police londonienne, il passa par derrière. Il croisa une femme de ménage qui lui jeta un coup d'oeil fatigué. Elle travaillait ici depuis des années et s'était habituée à ses aller-retour furtifs. Elle ne le dénoncerait pas. Heureusement, les archives étaient au sous-sols. Il n'avait donc pas besoin de monter dans les étages. Il força rapidement la porte et entra.

Le doigt était gelé, donc il ne pouvait pas savoir quand il avait coupé. Cependant, il y avait peu de chances pour que l'affaire remonte à des années en arrière. Quelques semaines au pire. Il commença par les arrestations et agressions les plus récentes.

Il trouva très peu de choses sur les deux dernières semaines. Depuis le démantèlement brutal des deux mafias, les criminels restaient très discrets. Il remonta donc plus loin. Une affaire datant du mois dernier attira son attention. Un voleur recherché avait été arrêté et mis en prison. Il avait été retrouvé ficelé à l'arrière d'une boucherie, une main mutilée. Il lui manquait un doigt. Il sourit et retint le nom de la prison.

Cette énigme avait été extrêmement facile. Trop facile. Pourquoi ? La première et la troisième avaient été assez corsé. La seconde avec Irène jouait sur la rapidité essentiellement. Mais celle-ci ? Le dossier se trouvait au Yard et ne représentait pas de difficultés. Y avait-il un piège ou son ennemi, lassé de jouer, voulait juste hâter la rencontre ?

Il s'en méfiait de cette facilité. Mais la prison était surveillée. Normalement, il ne devrait pas avoir d'assassins ou autres qui l'attendaient au détours d'une cellule. Et si le prisonnier était mort ou évadé ? Là se trouverait la difficulté en ce cas. Il aviserait sur place.

Avec la même discrétion il quitta les archives puis Scotland Yard. Il reprit le même fiacre et se fit conduire à la prison. Sur place, il dut négocier sec avec le directeur de la prison. Si Abberline était encore vivant, il aurait suffi de demander une autorisation à l'inspecteur. Holmes ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point il avait besoin de ce gosse naïf.

Enfin, sur la foi de son ancienne plaque de Scotland Yard, il put enfin rentrer. On lui fit attendre dans une pièce aux fenêtres grillagées le prisonnier, un certain Robert Black.

Un homme au teint basané et au torse large et court fut précipité sans douceur dans la pièce. Il avait les mains liées. Mais Homes remarqua sans mal son majeur manquant. Il sourit en s'adossant au mur. L'autre semblait méfiant et agressif.

-T'es qui ? Qu'est-ce qu'tu me veux ? cracha t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

-Black, c'est bien ça ?

-Ouais. Et toi ?

-Je suis détective et je pense avoir quelque chose qui t'appartient.

-Quoi ? J'ai rien à moi. Sinon, j'serai pas là pour vol, connard.

-Si c'est pour m'insulter, tu peux fermer ta gueule, grogna sombrement Holmes.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

La mâchoire de Black était contractée. Il semblait prêt à se battre. Et l'air trop décontracté de Holmes ne lui plaisait pas.

Sans répondre, le détective sortit l'enveloppe et leva devant les yeux du voleur le doigt coupé. Black pâlit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder ses mains menottées.

-Où t'as eu ça ?

-On me l'a envoyé dans cette enveloppe avec cette lettre.

Il leva cette fois le papier déchiré. L'autre semblait sur le point de pleurer. Il n'était plus en colère, seulement terrifié.

-L'Araignée, bredouilla t-il.

-Quelle araignée ? De quoi tu me causes ?

-Du type qui t'a envoyé cette chose. C'est le nouveau patron du coin.

-C'est lui qui a tué les mafias ?

-Ouais.

-Pourquoi le surnom d'Araignée ?

Black haussa les épaules.

-J'sais pas. C'est comme ça que j'ai entendu parler de lui.

-Que sais-tu de lui ?

-Comme tout le monde, rien.

-Et sur la seconde moitié de la lettre ?

-Un type est v'nu me donner ce chiffon de papier y a deux jours.

-Donne-le moi, exigea Holmes en tendant d'autorité la main.

Black farfouilla avec difficultés dans sa poche à cause de ses liens. Il en sortit une feuille de papier froissée. Le détective la lui arracha des mains et compara les deux morceaux. C'était le même papier, la même déchirure.

C'était parfait. Il l'ouvrit. L'adresse d'une usine désaffectée du nord de la capitale était inscrite en lettres d'encre rouge.

Il avait tous les éléments en main. Demain, il serait prêt, mais pas sans préparation.

* * *

><p>Watson tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Holmes avait disparu sans prévenir ni laisser de mot. Où était-il ? Il avait questionné Mme Hudson. Elle l'avait juste vu dans son fauteuil quand elle avait déposé le courrier.<p>

Il était évident qu'il avait reçu la dernière énigme du poseur de bombes. Et comme toujours, il fonçait dans le tas, la tête baissée. Combien de fois Watson avait-il dû le secourir ? Combien de fois avait-il oublié son arme ? Il était une tête brûlée particulièrement têtue et inconsciente.

Le pauvre docteur n'avait aucune idée d'où il était parti. Il restait bloqué au 221b à prier pour que le détective lui revienne vivant et entier. Être ami avec Sherlock Holmes n'était vraiment pas bon pour le cœur. Il finirait par le tuer d'inquiétude.

Enfin, il entendit le pas précipité de son ancien colocataire dans les escaliers. Il se précipita à sa rencontre.

-Enfin ! s'écria le docteur. Vous êtes fou de partir ainsi sans prévenir ! J'étais mort d'inquiétude et n'avais aucun moyen de savoir où vous vous aventurez encore.

-N'ayez aucune crainte, Watson, répondit Holmes en passant devant lui. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on aura ma peau.

Le docteur le suivit dans l'appartement. Le détective s'était rassis dans son fauteuil et regardait quelques mots inscris sur une feuille de papier.

-C'est la dernière énigme ? s'enquit Watson.

-Presque. Sa solution. L'adresse du lieu où nous rencontrerons ce criminel.

-Vous comptez réellement y aller ? Vous êtes fou ! Appelez Scotland Yard.

-Ce serait trop facile et je doute qu'il se laisse avoir de cette façon. Il aura sûrement mis des hommes pour surveiller ou autres stratagèmes de ce genre. Et de cette affaire, j'en fais une affaire personnelle. Je l'achèverai moi-même ou personne ne le fera.

Watson baissa la tête et se mordit les lèvres. Il hésitait à dire tout haut ses pensées, mais il ne résista pas longtemps.

-Vous prenez ce jeu malsain trop à coeur, Holmes. Est-ce à cause du sort qu'il a réservé à Irène Adler ?

Holmes se contracta. Ses yeux fusillèrent son ami.

-Ne prononcez pas ce nom, Watson. Je ne fais que mon devoir en combattant cet homme.

Dubitatif, le docteur fronça les sourcils, mais eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas riposter.

-Il faut préparer cette rencontre, poursuivit Holmes comme si son ami n'avait rien dit. Je vais avoir besoin de vous. Et uniquement de vous.

-Que devrai-je faire ? se rendit le docteur.

-Nous allons déjà faire une reconnaissance autour du lieu. Demain, vous vous occuperez de l'arrière-garde si je puis dire. Vous resterez embusqué. Il ne faut pas qu'on vous voit. Vous interviendrez qu'en cas de dernière nécessité ou quand je vous en donnerai l'ordre. Nous ne pouvons pas rater cette occasion d'attraper cet homme. Il s'agit certainement du plus gros morceau que je n'aurais certainement jamais arrêté. Le point culminant de ma carrière. Je ne dois pas échouer. Puis-je compter sur vous, Watson ?

-Comme toujours, Holmes.

« J'espère» ne put s'empêcher de penser le détective en conservant un visage impassible.

* * *

><p>Quelques temps plus tard, le Colonel Moran avait quitté le manoir Phantomhive. Accoudé sur son bureau, Ciel restait pensif. Il ne parvenait pas à déterminer qui était réellement cet homme. Il ne pouvait faire confiance à l'apparence. Il était très bon acteur comme il l'avait prouvé au pub. Il semblait cependant savoir beaucoup de choses sur son père et les autres Limiers, ainsi que très renseigné sur l'organisation et leurs méthodes. Les majordomes de la Reine n'avaient pas encore répondu à sa lettre.<p>

Moran était parti en promettant de revenir vite. Il avait entendu des rumeurs sur d'éventuelles planques de l'organisation, voir de l'Araignée. Il tenait à poursuivre ses investigations et récolter de plus amples informations avant de les donner à Ciel. De l'extérieur, rien ne semblait louche, mais le jeune comte ne faisait déjà confiance à personne et encore moins à ce quasi inconnu.

Le comte se tourna vers Sebastian qui lui servait son Earl Grey.

-Sebastian, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Moran ?

Le démon prit son temps pour répondre. Il referma doucement la théière et donna la tasse chaude à son maître. Enfin, il remit de l'ordre sur son plateau et se redressa.

-Il nous a prouvé ses capacités de déguisements et de combat. Il a d'excellents réflexes. Il sait bien manipuler les gens. Il suffit de voir comment les marins le regardaient. Il était craint et admiré. S'il est notre ennemi, il est dangereux. Sinon, nous avons un très bon allié.

-Justement de quel côté est-il ? Qui est-il ? Comment pense t-il ? Quelle est sa personnalité ? J'attends toujours la réponse des majordomes de la Reine à son sujet. J'ai déjà compris qu'il serait un allié de poids. Je ne suis pas aveugle, Sebastian. Tout ce que tu m'as raconté, n'importe quel idiot l'aurait vu. Je te demande ton ressenti, ton avis. Pas un inventaire. Tu dois bien réfléchir et juger les gens, non ? Ne vas pas me faire croire que tu gardes une neutralité parfaite en toutes circonstances.

Le majordome eut un sourire amusé.

-Réponds, s'impatienta Ciel en avalant une gorgée de thé.

-De mon véritable point de vue ? Celui du démon ?

-Je veux un avis le plus précis possible. Un point de vue autre que le mien. Même inhumain. Il faut que je travaille toutes les possibilités avec Moran.

-C'est un spécimen intéressant, commença enfin Sebastian. Il est inéluctable qu'il est intelligent et observateur. Il n'a pas froid aux yeux et joue sur la provocation. Il est très orgueilleux ; à l'excès. Le soin qu'il prend de lui prouve qu'il aime impressionner et attirer l'attention. Il est froid et calculateur. Il a attendu le moment propice pour faire tomber son masque au pub. C'est un bon stratège. Qualité qui lui vient certainement de ses années de services dans l'armée. S'il est arrivé jusqu'au rang de colonel, ce n'est pas pour rien.

-Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il sait ce qu'il fait, articula Ciel, pensif. Je n'arrive même pas à déterminer s'il est sincère ou s'il me manipule. S'il ment, c'est un menteur hors pair. Il a tout préparé très soigneusement. Il ne laisse rien paraître. Il n'a pas peur ou le cache bien. Tu l'as blessé. Il boite, doit souffrir. Mais il vient, droit et fier, avec pour seule trace de votre échange de tirs une canne.

-Il a une forte personnalité. Déterminé, têtu. Mais pas irréfléchi. Il n'agit jamais à l'instinct. Il a un contrôle parfait sur lui-même. Son apparence, ses gestes, ses mots, tout est pesé et choisi d'avance.

-Peut-être un point commun entre tous les Sebastian.

Le démon ricana.

-J'en doute. Mais il est vrai que pour un humain, il fait preuve d'un contrôle hors du commun sur lui-même. Il m'impressionnerait si je n'étais pas moi. C'est la première fois que je vois ça.

-Il est si intéressant que ça ? cracha Ciel d'une voix amer.

-Je ne parviens pas à sonder son âme tant il est renfermé. Je dirais que tout dépend ce qui se cache sous son masque sans fissure.

-C'est un être humain. Il a des faiblesses. Il faudra les découvrir. Dès que j'aurai la lettre de Phipps ou de Gray, nous serons déjà fixés sur la manière dont il nous faut agir.

-Je suppose qu'il faudra espionner ce cher Colonel.

-Allié ou ennemi, je vais avoir besoin de connaître ses faiblesses et ses forces. Trouver son talon d'Achille à cette statue de glace.

-Et il vous tarde de faire tomber ce brave homme de son piédestal.

-Sebastian, je ne t'ai jamais autoriser à commenter.

-Excusez-moi, Monsieur.

La journée se passa sans ennuis. Étant à Londres, ils ne risquaient pas avoir de mauvaises surprises venant des domestiques. Sebastian alla espionner une heure ou deux à Baker Street. Mais visiblement Holmes n'avait reçu aucun nouvel indice de la part de l'Araignée.

À dix-neuf heures, le diner fut servi. Alors que Sebastian poussait le chariot des desserts, on sonna à la porte. Il abandonna sa tâche pour aller ouvrir. Cependant, il n'y avait plus personne de l'autre côté. Juste une lettre adressée au comte abandonnée sur la paillasson. Il la posa à côté de l'assiette de pudding de son maître et retourna à la salle à manger. Il présenta les desserts et servit Ciel. Il lui donna ensuite la lettre. Le cachet royal la fermait.

_Buckingham Palace_

_Londres_

_Le 27 Mars 1891_

_Monsieur le Comte,_

_Nous devons avouer que votre missive nous a intrigués. Nous ignorons tout de vos relations avec le Colonel Moran. _

_Le Colonel tout comme son père sont connus de nos services. Sir Augustus Moran était un des intimes de la famille royale un homme de confiance. Il est décédé, poignardé à mort, il y a une dizaine d'années. Son assassin n'a jamais été retrouvé. _

_Son fils a servi de longues années dans l'armée et a participé plus ou moins fortement à des interventions des Limiers de la Reine. Il est donc familier de nos méthodes et de certains de nos membres. Cependant, il n'en a jamais fait parti. La Reine ne parvenait pas à avoir confiance en lui. _

_De plus, son dossier militaire ne joue guère en sa faveur. Il a eu certes des faits d'armes impressionnants. Mais son comportement laissait à désirer. Afin d'éviter que l'honneur de la famille Moran ne soit touché et par égard pour Sir Augustus, ses généraux sont restés vagues sur les raisons de son exclusion de l'armée. D'après ce que j'ai pu savoir, il faisait preuve de rébellion et de violences excessives, entre autres. Aux yeux de son principal supérieur, il devenait incontrôlable et avait une trop grande influence sur ses hommes. Ses penchants douteux – notamment, j'ai ouï dire, de sadisme – l'ont poussé à prendre des mesures radicales. _

_L'intervention de Sebastian Moran est étonnante. Assez suspecte, je dois avouer. Je vous conseille vivement d'ouvrir l'œil et de surveiller cet individu de très près. _

_En espérant recevoir très rapidement des nouvelles sur les avancées heureuses de votre enquête, Monsieur le Comte,_

_Cordialement,_

_Sir Charles Phipps,_

_Secrétaire privé et majordome de la Reine Victoria d'Angleterre, Impératrice des Indes_

Ciel reposa la lettre sur le plateau. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sebastian s'en saisir et la lire à son tour.

Il avait eu raison de se méfier. Moran lui avait menti. Il avait voulu le mener en bateau. Mais il n'était pas le Comte de Phantomhive pour rien.

Le Colonel s'était montré prodigieusement habile. Il était un maître en la matière, il n'y avait pas à douter. Un habitué. Et il n'avait pas l'excuse, le prétexte d'être Limier de la Reine. Les sous-entendus de Phipps sur le comportement peu respectable de Moran l'inquiétaient. Des mots tels que _sadisme_, _incontrôlable_, _violences_ dansaient dans son esprit. Il avait du mal à associer l'image d'un soldat violent et instable avec celle impeccable et souriante du Colonel. Il avait bien caché son jeu. Vraiment très habile. Trop habile.

Suite à son éjection de l'armée, qu'avait-il pu faire de sa vie ? Vu ses habits, il vivait dans le luxe. Les rentes de sa famille suffisaient-elles à un tel raffinement de vie ? Ou s'était-il trouvé d'autres sources de revenus ?

Violent, instable, il aimait attirer l'attention – narcissique – faisait preuve d'un orgueil déraisonnable. Il manipulait aisément, avait une grande influence sur les autres. Intelligent, il s'était faufilé parmi les marins et imposait leur respect. Il connaissait l'organisation de l'Araignée et était familier des méthodes des Limiers qu'il avait longtemps observées.

Il se souvint du portrait psychologique de l'Araignée tissé par Holmes. Plusieurs points se rassemblaient. Cependant, le criminel semblait être présent depuis des années et Moran n'était revenu de l'armée que depuis quatre ans. Oui, mais l'Araignée avait débuté sa sinistre carrière à l'étranger. Cela faisait peu de temps qu'elle était en Angleterre. Comme Moran.

-Sebastian, souffla Ciel. Je commence à me demander si nous n'avons pas atteint le haut du panier.

* * *

><p>Comme promis, le Colonel Moran arriva le lendemain. Il était cinq heures de l'après-midi quand il se présenta à la porte du manoir. Cette fois, ce fut directement Sebastian qui lui ouvrit. Ciel l'accueillit dans le petit salon. Il l'invita à s'assoir. Bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, le jeune comte sentit que son aîné en était soulagé à cause de son genou.<p>

-Bien le bonjour, Colonel, commença Ciel. Vous avez des nouvelles à me communiquer ?

-Bonjour, Comte, répondit Moran en étendant sa jambe avec précautions. Comme je vous l'avais indiqué la veille, j'ai surveillé et me suis renseigné sur des entrepôts. Tout comme les Ferro ou encore Lau, l'Araignée a besoin d'endroits pour dissimuler sa marchandise. Surtout que pour lui il s'agit principalement d'armes. Quand je parle d'entrepôts, je reste généraliste. Nous avons autant d'anciennes usines, de maisons que d'immeubles. Il y a même une grange réaménagée. Il faut avouer qu'il reste plus discret que les Ferro. Il n'a pas d'entreprise pour le dissimuler. Après, il se cache facilement derrière les avatars d'autres organisations. Je ne serais pas étonné si des planques des Ferro ont été réinvesti. Il faudra vérifier quand nous pourrons.

-Quant aux cachettes de l'Araignée et des dirigeants de son organisations, qu'avez-vous découvert ?

-Il y a une ancienne usine du nord de Londres qui revient souvent. J'ai pu m'en approcher, mais pas entrer. Elle a fermé l'année dernière. Dépôt de bilan suite à une mauvaise gestion du patron. Elle a été reprise, mais les rumeurs disent que le nouveau propriété veut la rénover et changer d'activité. Vu de l'extérieur, elle paraît abandonnée. Mais les murmures sur l'Araignée et ses proches me ramènent toujours à cet endroit. Il y a toujours des gardes devant. Nuit et jour.

-Vous soupçonnez que c'est là que se terre l'Araignée ? insista Ciel.

-Je n'irais pas jusque là, mais ce lieu est très important.

-Montrez-nous cette usine.

-C'est dangereux, le prévint à voix basse Moran.

-Je sais gérer le danger, Colonel. Je veux voir cet endroit et me faire ma propre idée avant de prendre une décision.

-Je vous aurais prévenu, soupira le blessé avant de se lever avec difficultés.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Ciel, Moran et Sebastian s'arrêtèrent dans le nord de Londres. Le majordome alla dissimuler le fiacre et rejoignit les deux autres. Ils étaient à quelques rues de l'usine désaffectée. Mieux valait rester discrets. Silencieusement et se glissant dans la pénombre, ils avancèrent. L'ombre menaçante du bâtiment se découvrit à un tournant.

L'usine n'était pas particulièrement grande et elle semblait basse de plafond. Elle ne devait pas servir d'entrepôt. De plus, il y avait des habitations proches, donc manque de discrétion. C'était assez étonnant qu'un tel endroit ait pu prendre de l'importance dans une organisation criminelle de l'envergure de celle de l'Araignée. Mais ce criminel ne faisait rien comme tout le monde. De plus, si les soupçons de Ciel envers Moran étaient justes, tout cela n'était que mascarade et n'avait nulle importance. Jouer le jeu du Colonel jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient l'avantage, des preuves ou simplement l'occasion d'en finir.

Sebastian se proposa pour faire le tour. Ciel acquiesça. Lui-même n'était pas suffisamment discret et Moran – dont il se méfiait – n'avait plus qu'une seule jambe valide. Le démon revint rapidement. Il n'y avait que deux entrées les informa t-il. Toutes deux gardées par deux hommes. Et il devait certainement y avoir encore à l'intérieur.

-Quatre hommes minimum, conclut Ciel.

-S'il n'y avait qu'eux, le coupa Moran. Mais nous ignorons totalement ce qu'il y a dans l'usine. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour tenter le coup à l'aveugle. Il vaut mieux mettre le lieu sous surveillance. Sans compter que nous ne savons pas si l'Araignée ou ses associés sont vraiment dedans ou autre. Si cela se trouve, je fais erreur.

-C'est le bon endroit, le contredit Sebastian. L'Araignée est là ou elle arrivera d'ici peu.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela ?

-Holmes et Watson sont ici. Je les ai vus. Apparemment, ils vont passer par derrière et Watson restera en arrière garde tandis que Holmes pénétrera à l'intérieur. Ils étaient en pleine préparation quand je les ai vus. Mais eux ne m'ont pas vu, ajouta t-il en surprenant le regard noir de Ciel. C'est ce soir qu'était fixé le rendez-vous entre Holmes et l'Araignée. Je n'ai pas l'heure exacte, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

-Quoi ? Quel rendez-vous ? bredouilla Moran en les regardant alternativement. Qui sont ces Holmes et Watson ?

-C'est une longue histoire, marmonna Ciel. Holmes est en contact malgré lui avec l'Araignée. Ils doivent se rencontrer aujourd'hui. Si Holmes est ici, notre proie l'est également. Il faut qu'on rentre. Holmes et Watson vont s'occuper de l'arrière du bâtiment pour nous. Les deux gardes devant vont être du gâteau pour Sebastian et on rentre. Il faut coincer l'Araignée. À tous prix. Nous n'aurons jamais une autre occasion pareille.

-Sur ce point, vous avez raison, Comte, acquiesça le Colonel à contre-coeur. Mais je persiste sur le fait que cela reste beaucoup trop dangereux. Appelons la police ou autre. Nous ne sommes que trois et encore... Seul M. Michaelis est apte pour cette mission. Vous êtes trop jeune. Quant à moi... ma jambe...

Avouer que sa jambe le handicapait semblait lui être particulièrement douloureux. C'était montrer, avouer, reconnaître ses faiblesses. Ciel le comprenait. Mais il n'était pas là pour sympathiser. Et encore moins pour laisser un criminel lui échapper sous prétexte que c'était dangereux. De toute façon, il avait Sebastian.

-Vous avez une arme sur vous ? demanda t-il calmement.

-Évidemment !

-Dans ce cas, tout va bien. Sebastian, pars devant. Occupe-toi des gardiens. Nous te suivons.

Sous le choc, Moran resta un moment silencieux devant la détermination du jeune comte. Il regarda la silhouette fine du majordome disparaître dans l'ombre en direction de l'usine.

-Tout seul ? Face à un nombre d'hommes inconnus ? répliqua t-il, soufflé. Vous venez de l'envoyer à la mort.

-Vous vous inquiétez pour rien. Il va revenir en pleine forme. Emboitons-lui le pas avant qu'il ne nous distance de trop, l'encouragea Ciel et marchant, sûr de lui sur les traces du démon.

Tandis qu'il avançait, il entendit sans mal le son sec de la canne. Moran le suivait. Il le rattrapa rapidement par ailleurs et fut à sa hauteur en quelques pas. La longueur de ses jambes devait aider.

Quand ils arrivèrent tous les deux devant la porte. Les deux gardes étaient morts. Aucun son ne leur était parvenu et presque aucune goutte de sang n'avait coulé. Sebastian avait fait du bon boulot. Ce dernier était resté près de l'entrée pour les attendre.

-Il faut rester prudent, les conseilla à voix basse Moran. Longer les murs, ne pas se laisser découvrir. Si quelqu'un s'aperçoit de quoique ce soit, tout est fini.

-Nous le savons, Colonel, répondit sèchement Ciel. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Sebastian et moi nous nous retrouvons en une telle situation.

Il le bouscula pour passer devant lui et s'engagea dans l'usine. Sans un regard pour Moran, Sebastian le suivit. Le colonel resta un instant dehors. Il baissa les yeux sur les corps. La nuque brisée. Casser les cervicales demandait de la force. Surtout si cela avait été fait si rapidement que le voisin ne s'était rendu compte de rien avant que le majordome ne lui tombe dessus. Impossible. De plus, le bruit sec et fort des os se brisant aurait dû l'alerter. À moins qu'il en les ait assommés avant de les tuer. Non, il n'aurait pas eu le temps non plus. Déjà qu'il ait tué un homme aussi rapidement était étonnant, mais deux... Non, c'était impossible. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un fait étrange se produisait autour de ce Michaelis. Rien que la balle qu'il avait reçu dans l'estomac aurait dû le tuer ou le blesser gravement. Il s'en était remis en quelques secondes. Il était sûr de ne pas l'avoir raté et le sang qui avait coulé l'attestait. Quel genre de créatures pouvait accomplir de telles choses ? Pas un être humain ! Sauf si Phantomhive avait des hommes embusqués. Non, il les aurait vus depuis le temps. Le mystère s'épaississait autour de Sebastian Michaelis.

Contrarié, il émit un claquement de langue. Il découvrirait le secret de ce majordome et de son maître. Mais, en attendant, il devait déjà les rattraper et terminer cette affaire. Il tira son revolver de sa ceinture et vérifia qu'il était bien armé. Le canon devant lui, il avança dans les ténèbres de l'usine. Guidé par la respiration du jeune comte, il les localisa et les suivit.

L'usine était composée de couloirs qui circulaient autour d'une salle principale. L'année dernière encore, des femmes et des enfants tissaient des mètres de draps et d'habits. Aujourd'hui, il restait quelques machines rouillées en vestiges. Les couloirs étaient sombres et déserts. La grande salle était vaguement éclairée par des fenêtres. Mais le soleil était couché et seule la lune offrait un peu de lumière.

Ciel et Sebastian s'étaient arrêtés à une porte qui menait à cette salle. Ils n'avaient croisé personne et la pièce principale était vide. Pourquoi garder un tel endroit ? Il n'y avait personne, pas de matériel ou de marchandise. Cela n'avait aucun sens. À moins que l'Araignée n'était sur le point d'arriver comme la présence de Holmes le suggérait. D'ailleurs, le détective n'était toujours pas là. Ciel ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait franchi également les deux gardes.

Ciel sentit soudain un objet froid et dur appuyer sur son dos. Une arme. Il se saisit vivement du bras de Sebastian. Celui-ci se retourna doucement.

Moran tenait son maître en joue.

-Inutile de tenter quoique ce soit, sinon je tire, annonça tranquillement le Colonel.

Il était dans son élément : la menace et la violence. Le masque tombait. Toute la froideur et la cruauté de son âme éclataient.

La main de Ciel se resserra sur le poignet du majordome. Comme pour lui rappeler ses ordres de la veille.

_ Si Moran se retourne contre nous, laisse-le faire. À moins, bien sûr, que ma vie ne soit en danger immédiat. Il faut le mettre en confiance, le laisser se dévoiler. S'il est l'Araignée, il faut en être sûr avant d'agir. Sinon, nous perdrons la seule chance de remonter jusqu'à elle. _

Sebastian baissa la tête, se soumit, sembla s'inquiéter. Devant ce spectacle, Moran sourit. Il fit un signe sec de la tête en direction de la porte.

-Ouvre-la, nous avons rendez-vous dans la grande salle.

Sebastian s'exécuta.

-Avancez.

Les deux Limiers de la Reine obéirent, silencieux et soumis. Le canon du revolver de Moran ne quittait pas une seule seconde le dos de Ciel. Doucement, les trois hommes arrivèrent en plein centre de la pièce. Moran les fit se retourner vers la porte qui menait à l'arrière du bâtiment.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'ouvrit. Le Colonel avait tout bien chronométré. Holmes apparut. Seul. Où était Watson ?

Le détective se figea en voyant Ciel et Sebastian sous la menace de ce grand homme roux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ses yeux bruns observèrent la scène avec attention. Il chercha des hommes embusqués. Personne. Seul cet inconnu et les deux idiots qui avaient mis leur nez où il ne fallait pas. Il commençait à s'y habituer, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils se fassent prendre aussi facilement.

Il fit quelques pas en long et en large sous l'œil acéré de Moran.

-J'avoue que j'espérais un autre accueil, avoua Holmes, pensif. Je pensais que vous serez un peu plus malin pour trouver de bons otages. Vraiment, là, je suis à prêt à tout pour vous énerver.

-Il ne s'agit aucunement d'otages, contredit Moran d'un ton léger et poli. Mais d'invités. Tout comme vous.

-Ne me mettez pas à leur niveau, par pitié ! Je pensais que ce serait entre nous. Entre gens spéciaux.

Moran émit un ricanement.

-Inutile de faire tant d'efforts, M. Holmes. Notre hôte n'est pas encore arrivé. Il n'est pas encore sept heures.

L'expression de Holmes changea. Ce n'était pas son ennemi. Juste un simple pantin. Mais un pantin armé. Doucement, il tira son propre revolver et mit Moran en joue.

-Intéressant, murmura t-il. Et quand notre « ami » doit-il arriver ?

-D'une minute à l'autre, répondit le Colonel.

Ciel resta silencieux. Il avait bien fait d'attendre. L'Araignée n'était pas là. Moran travaillait seulement pour le maître du crime. Il suffisait de patienter que leur proie ne se jette dans leurs filets. Attaquer au bon moment. Il savait que Sebastian ne ferait rien tant qu'il n'aurait pas donner l'ordre. Tout reposait sur lui. Ne pas rater son coup. S'il pouvait en savoir plus sur leur ennemi et son organisation. Puis se débarrasser sans dommage et discrètement de l'Araignée. Et de Moran aussi au passage.

Le moment arriva et fut annoncé par un bruit que personne ne s'attendait à entendre en de telles circonstances.

Un claquement sonore résonnait sur les murs de l'ancienne usine. Sec, clair, retentissant, répétitif. Ciel mit du temps avant de se rendre compte que quelqu'un applaudissait lentement, froidement. Il leva les yeux et se tourna vers Sebastian et Moran. Le Colonel ne montrait aucune réaction à l'entente du bruit. Seule une étincelle d'excitation dans ses yeux apparaissait. Sebastian était resté parfaitement immobile, à part la tête. Il s'était tourné vers la double porte en fer à l'opposé de la salle. Là d'où provenaient les applaudissements. Holmes également observait cette entrée, conservant son arme sur Moran.

La porte s'entrouvrit doucement. Elle ne s'arrêta lorsque que le passage pour un homme mince fut suffisant. Les claquements de mains ne s'arrêtaient pas. Ils étaient encore plus clairs et plus forts maintenant. La première chose que Ciel vit de cet homme fut sa chaussure. Son pied se glissa hors de la porte. Une chaussure noire et vernie, d'excellente facture. Elle devait être aussi chère que celles du jeune comte. Une jambe vêtue d'un pantalon de costume sombre suivit, puis le reste du corps. La silhouette mince et vêtue de noir avançait lentement sans cesser ses applaudissements lugubres. Il faisait sombre et Ciel ne pouvait distinguer les traits du nouveau venu.

-Bravo, M. Holmes ! s'écria l'inconnu d'un ton exalté. Notre petit jeu m'a comblé au delà de toutes mes espérances. Je suis certain qu'il en est de même pour vous.

Sa voix était doucereuse et jeune. Elle aurait pu ressembler à du miel, mais empoisonné. Une menace constante semblait habiter chacun de ses mots. Elle allait bien à l'Araignée.

Il avait cessé d'applaudir. Seuls ses chaussures frappant le sol rompaient le silence. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux, mais ils pouvaient enfin voir son visage.

Comme le laissait présager sa voix, il était jeune. La petite trentaine environ. Ciel s'était attendu à un homme d'un âge plus mûr. Son physique restait banal. Le genre d'homme à passer inaperçu au milieu de tant d'autres. Un jeune bourgeois très mince, à la limite de la maigreur, habillait d'un élégant costume, la tête nue. Il avait les cheveux très courts et gominés. Il détonnait par rapport à la tignasse indéfinissable de Holmes. Un large sourire défigurait ses traits. Il semblait s'amuser comme un fou. Ses grands yeux sombres restaient fixés sur Holmes. Ils brûlaient. Ciel ne parvenait pas à donner une autre description de cette lueur dans son regard. Un feu. Un feu ardant qui semblait habiter tout son être, un feu où régnaient la vie et la mort. Seul ce feu ressortait dans son apparence. On disait que les yeux étaient le reflet de l'âme. Celle de l'Araignée était venimeuse, brûlante, étincelante et terrifiante. Fascinante.

-Et bien, murmura Holmes après le silence qu'avait laissé son ennemi. Nous voilà enfin face à face.

Les lèvres pleines de son vis-à-vis s'étirèrent encore plus. Comment cela était possible ?

-Oui, souffla t-il comme submergé par l'émotion. Enfin, comme vous le dites si bien. Il était plus que temps.

Il émit une pause et laissa son regard courir sur ses prisonniers et Moran. Son sourire se fana légèrement. Il se mordilla la lèvres inférieure.

-J'avais espéré un peu plus d'intimité. Mais la preuve étant qu'on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce que l'on veut.

Les doigts de Holmes se resserrèrent autour de son revolver. Lentement, il tira son arme un peu plus à droite, vers l'Araignée.

-Je n'ai jamais emmené ces deux énergumènes, sembla t-il se défendre. C'est votre sous-fifre qui l'a fait.

-Je sais ! rit l'homme. Sebastian a agi sur mes ordres. Comme toujours. Mais il a bien fallu rajouter des invités de dernière minute.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous l'avez bien fait, non ? M. Watson n'était pas invité à notre petit tête-à-tête. Du moins, je n'en ai pas souvenir.

Ciel regarda autour de lui, mais aucune trace du docteur. Face à lui, Holmes ne protesta pas. C'était inutile avec un tel homme. Il ne se retourna même pas quand la porte d'entrée se rouvrit et laissa passer deux hommes. Entre eux deux, Watson, désarmé. Sans douceur, ils projetèrent leur prisonnier au sol non loin du détective et repartirent sans lâcher un seul mot. Le docteur se releva avec difficultés. Il saignait au front et ses vêtements étaient froissés.

-Désolé, Holmes, commença t-il. Ils m'ont attaqué par derrière, je n'ai rien pu faire.

-Ce n'est rien, le coupa son compagnon. Je suppose que toute façon, notre ami ici présent se doutait depuis le début de ce que nous comptions faire.

Ledit ami lui sourit. Évidemment, il avait tout prévu. Comme pour les épreuves. Pas de hasard, il s'était attendu à toutes sortes de scenarii et s'était protégé d'eux en conséquence. Pas de coups fourrés, pas de pièges possibles. Ils allaient devoir jouer à la loyale. Même si leur adversaire avait peu de chances de suivre les règles.

-Quel ami ? s'étonna le docteur.

Il dévisagea Moran et l'Araignée, les sourcils froncés.

-J'ignore son nom, avoua Holmes. Mais il aura certainement l'élégance de se présenter à nous selon les règles de bien séance.

-Professeur James Moriarty, avoua avec une délectation visible l'Araignée.

Holmes resta un instant silencieux. Son regard fixait sans ciller l'expression jubilatoire de son ennemi. Il était évident qu'il s'amusait. Le détective semblait calme, voir indifférent. On pourrait croire qu'il prenait une tasse de thé en une compagnie indésirable. Mais sa respiration plus rapide que la normale montrait qu'il devait être dans le même état que Moriarty.

-Professeur, hein ? répéta Holmes. Quelle matière ?

-Mathématiques. J'ai même écrit un traité.

-Fascinant, persifla le détective entre ses dents. Maintenant que vous avez rencontré votre idole, quel final aviez-vous prévu pour le jeu ?

-Quand on arrive à la fin, tout perd de son intérêt, vous ne trouvez pas ? répondit le professeur en prenant une mine boudeuse. On a fait le tour. Plus de surprise. C'est ennuyeux car prévisible. C'était tellement prévisible que vous tentiez de me piéger avec Watson. Comme il était prévisible que le môme Phantomhive et son chien ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire.

Ses grands yeux sombres tombèrent sur Ciel et Sebastian toujours sous la menace de Moran.

-J'aurais beau essayer de les écarter, ils se raccrocheraient à moi comme un doberman à son os. Certes, j'aurais pu les tuer. C'est ce qui était prévu à l'origine. Mais j'ai trouvé cette situation plus cocasse. Ainsi, j'ai demandé ce petit service à Sebastian.

Holmes jeta un coup d'oeil au complice qui lui rendit son regard.

-Ah, encore un ? souffla négligemment le détective. J'ai toujours su que tous les Sebastian étaient des enculés.

Moriarty fut secoué d'un rire silencieux. Le majordome leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant « Quelle grossièreté. ». Moran eut un sourire provocateur.

-Si vous saviez, lâcha t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Les deux criminels échangèrent un regard complice et amusé. Rapidement, le Colonel reprit son attitude neutre et froide. L'attention de Moriarty se reporta à nouveau sur Holmes. Son sourire et ses mièvreries disparurent. Un masque froid et sombre venait de s'abattre sur ses traits inoffensifs. Une aura de force et de danger émanait de lui. C'était son véritable visage. Celui d'un criminel, d'un assassin à l'âme impitoyable. Une araignée entortillant sa proie agonisante dans ses filets. Moran n'avait pas quitté son supérieur des yeux. Le dévorant du regard, ses pupilles semblaient plus brillantes que jamais. Comme se consumant de l'intérieur. Sa bouche était tordue en un rictus de joie malsaine, mêlée d'un sentiment que Ciel ne parvenait pas à déterminer. Il ressemblait à un fou, un illuminé devant l'autel d'un dieu meurtrier.

-Les jeux sont pour les enfants, déclara Moriarty, la voix grave, en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Ce n'est pas sérieux. Même si les nôtres sont différents, ils n'en sont pas moins futiles. Le jeu n'était pas important. Tout au plus n'était-il qu'un entraînement pour vous. Un moyen de me connaître avant notre rencontre.

-De vous connaître, répéta Holmes. Vous êtes à l'origine de tous ces meurtres, c'est évident. Pour le premier, vous aviez joué aux éventreurs et abandonné le cadavre pourrissant de l'un de vos associés. Ensuite, vous avez enlevé et tué Irène Adler. Pour le troisième, vous n'avez pas hésité à menacer des parents et à payer un homme peu scrupuleux pour enlever des enfants. Et je ne parle pas de l'affaire des lettres. Vous avez fait couler beaucoup de sang. Rien que pour moi. Délicate attention.

-Oh, c'est une simple question d'habitude. Les gens sont stupides, voyez-vous. Mais vous le savez tout autant que moi. Oh, M. Moriarty, aidez-moi. J'ai hérité d'un empire du crime organisé et je ne sais pas comment on fait pour garder loyaux ses hommes. M. Moriarty, j'ai un espion dans mes rangs, mais je ne sais pas qui c'est. M. Moriarty, la police est sur mes traces, comment les effacer ? Oh, Professeur, j'ai besoin d'urgence d'une nouvelle identité. Mon cher Moriarty, je cache des enfants pour assouvir mes pulsions sadiques car j'ai un complexe physique. Comment puis-je attraper celui qui me fait envie depuis tant d'années ?

La voix de Moriarty partait dans les aigües, devenait geignarde comme celle d'un enfant perdu. Mais il n'en devenait en rien ridicule. Une comédie glaciale, dangereuse, à l'humour cruel. Comme un jeu d'échec où les pions étaient par milliers et n'avaient que pour but d'être sacrifié. Dans chacun de ses mots, le mépris débordait acide, mielleux, écœurant.

Un frisson d'effroi coulait dans le dos de Ciel. La cruauté semblait personnifié. Restait-il seulement quelque humanité en cet être qui n'avait ni regret ni empathie ? Il semblait uniquement capable de haine et de dédain pour les autres. Cette mention au Baron Kelvin – qui d'autre aurait-il pu être ? – le poussa à écouter avec plus d'attention. Quels étaient les liens entre cet homme et le Baron ? Était-il à l'origine d'autres affaires ou mêlé ? Quel était son rôle exacte dans cette toile de crimes ? Il Santo Pugnale avait raison : ils étaient tombés sur un morceau énorme. Peut-être trop pour lui.

Derrière lui, Moran ne leur portait plus aucune attention, entièrement transporté par le jeu de Moriarty. Il avait l'air comblé à paraître aux côtés de cet individu. Comme hypnotisé.

Sebastian restait de marbre, mais surveillant étroitement leur ennemi. Il ne donnait plus aucune forme d'importance à son homonyme. Il n'était pas important. Seul Moriarty tirait les ficelles. Le Colonel n'était qu'un pantin aveuglé.

Watson débordait de dégoût et de peur. Lui si confiant en la nature humaine voyait son monde s'écrouler devant les ténèbres du personnage.

Holmes ne bougeait plus, les mains crispées sur son arme. Il suivait avec la plus grande attention le discours de Moriarty, décortiquant ses mots. Il avait du mal à dissimuler sa haine et sa fascination. L'autre côté du miroir. Un reflet tâché de sang.

Le professeur poursuivait, se délectant de l'expression du détective.

-M. Moriarty, j'ai en ma possession des photos compromettantes, comment puis-je faire chanter mon ancien amant avec ? Professeur, j'ai une idée d'arnaque avec des roux naïfs et une banque, mais comment mettre tout ça en place sans me faire prendre ? Mon cher James, j'ai besoin d'un assassin pour me débarrasser d'un noble trop curieux. James, votre assassin s'est fait prendre, comment le faire taire ? Monsieur, j'ai fait des bêtises dans ma jeunesse et ma pipelette de petite-fille veut me balancer à Scotland Yard, comment vais-je la tuer sans laisser de traces ? Pend-la dans la chambre par la bouche d'aération. Comment la soulever ? Utilise le chien, imbécile. Il faut tout leur souffler. Demandez, payez et vos plus infâmes vœux seront exaucés.

-Vous exécutez les crimes des autres, comprit Ciel.

-Non, je n'exécute rien. Il y en a tellement qui sont prêts à faire le sale travail contre un salaire plus ou moins conséquent. Je ne vais pas me fatiguer bêtement. De plus, mes clients ont déjà des gros bras à leur service. Il leur manque juste un cerveau. Alors, je loue le mien. Un vrai business. Il y a si peu de gens qui savent encore réfléchir de nos jours. Et si peu de distractions. C'est désolant !

-Vous tuez des sujets de sa Majesté pour de l'argent et pour vous distraire, cracha le jeune comte, plein de hargne.

-Des gens meurent tous les jours. Ils naissent pour mourir. C'est le cycle de la vie. Mais je t'en prie, va pleurer sur leur tombe. Moi, je préfère cracher dessus.

-Vous êtes immonde, déclara Watson, tremblant des pieds à la tête. Du business. Voilà tout ce que ces vies vous inspirent ? Personne n'a le droit de prendre des vies. De choisir qui doit vivre et mourir comme on joue aux échecs. C'est comme faire offense à Dieu lui-même.

Moriarty éclata de rire. Un rire qui se répercuta avec plus de force que ces sinistres applaudissements. Une fois remis de ses émotions, il parvint à articuler :

-Holmes, je comprends pourquoi vous le garder près de vous. Il a beaucoup d'humour.

La voix grave et rocailleuse de Moran s'éleva dans un ton dédaigneux, dur.

-Vous êtes d'une idiotie à toute épreuve, docteur. Le monde n'est pas juste. C'est une jungle et chacun doit écraser son voisin pour survivre. Il est de loin plus avantageux d'être le prédateur que la proie. Pour faire triompher votre volonté et votre esprit, il ne faut pas s'attarder sur ces limites imposées par la société comme la loi, la justice ou les bonnes mœurs. Je vois, je veux, je prends, conclut-il sombrement en se tournant lentement vers la silhouette de Moriarty qui semblait adhérer à la cause son complice.

Lentement, le professeur détourna le regard, revenant à Holmes. Il s'humidifia les lèvres et sourit.

-Tout n'est qu'une question de volonté, conclut-il. Et votre volonté interfère avec la mienne.

Il s'assombrit à nouveau. Son visage était d'une mobilité à toute épreuve et suivait sans heurt chacune de ses humeurs lunatiques.

-Vous avez la sale manie de résoudre les crimes que je mets tant d'ardeur à inventer et à vendre. Certes, j'ai ma propre entreprise à côté. Mais j'avoue qu'il me plait de voir toutes ces fourmis et leur salut dépendre de moi. Pour poursuivre mon petit commerce, je vais devoir mettre un terme à votre carrière. Juste une question de contrôle du marché. Vous êtes une entreprise qui met la mienne à mal, alors je vous coule. Je pense que vous pouvez comprendre ce choix stratégique.

-Je comprends, murmura Holmes qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu. Mais vous devez savoir que je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre ma retraite. Et encore moins de retrouver mes ancêtres.

-Voilà qui est malheureux. Je vais devoir user de violence. Je n'aime pas ça. C'est salissant et mon costume est neuf. Tant pis !

Il se tourna vers Moran. Doucement, le Colonel changea de cible. Son arme était pointée sur Holmes. Son doigt sur la détente était crispé comme un ressort, prêt à tirer. Attendant l'ordre de l'exécution. Imperturbable, le détective restait concentré sur Moriarty.

Les deux hommes gardaient leur regard fixé dans celui de l'autre. Ils s'affrontaient, se jugeaient, guettant le moindre signe, la moindre réflexion, attendant le bon moment.

Le reflet taché de sang, opposé. Un esprit supérieur, intelligent trop intelligent. Une morale des plus douteuses. Vivant en marge de la société. Une personnalité excentrique et haute en couleurs. Besoin d'être remarqué, mais solitaire dans l'âme. Cependant, chacun conservait un compagnon, un roc, sur lequel il se reposait. Plus dans l'intellectuel que l'action. Méprisant ses semblables, se sentant à part. Indifférents au sort des autres et à leurs sentiments. Toujours dans un ennui persistant qu'il fallait rompre à n'importe quel prix. Fascination pour le morbide.

Mais, du côté de Moriarty, la perversion était poussée à l'extrême. Il semblait s'être détaché de sa nature humaine. La fascination était devenu un désir d'action et de contrôle, entraînant Moran dans ses vices. Vanité, puérilité, violence, instabilité, colère. Son analyse de personnalité qu'il avait faite au début de l'enquête revint dans la mémoire de Holmes. Tout correspondait, mais il n'était pas allé assez loin. Ce manque d'empathie et de culpabilité, mêlée de cette violence et ce don en manipulation. Moriarty était prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins, qu'importaient les moyens et les autres. Une aura de folie douce l'entourait.

Il n'aimait pas non plus la quasi-vénération de Moran. Il serait prêt à n'importe quoi pour Moriarty. Et cela le rendait extrêmement dangereux et imprévisible. Holmes trouvait qu'il ressemblait en un sens à son supérieur. Lui aussi sortait des normes sociales et n'éprouvait guère des sentiments très profond vis-à-vis des autres. Il était aussi impitoyable que le professeur. Qui se ressemblait s'assemblait.

Le détective l'observa. C'était lui qui tenait l'arme et donc qu'il fallait éviter. Sa posture, sa manière de tenir son revolver, tout prouvait qu'il était expérimenté. Il devait être parmi les meilleurs dans le domaine du meurtre. Sinon, Moriarty ne l'aurait jamais engagé. Il n'y avait pas de doute, un militaire haut gradé. Bien que intellectuellement moins menaçant que Moriarty, il ne paraissait pas idiot pour autant. Il n'était pas à négliger.

Il se retrouvait entre deux ennemis déterminés et particulièrement dangereux. Watson était à ses côté. À eux deux, ils pourraient se battre équitablement avec Moriarty et Moran. Mais il ne devait pas oublier les éléments perturbateurs : Phantomhive et Michaelis.

Il ne savait comment les considérer. Le comte ne serait qu'un poids. Ce gosse n'était pas de taille face à leurs ennemis. Cependant, le majordome... Il ne l'avait jamais vu au combat, mais s'était bien débrouillé durant les enquêtes et son petit espionnage pour Phantomhive au début. Mais n'était pas armé. Donc, inutile. Les deux envoyés de la Reine le gêneraient. Que devait-il en faire ? Les laisser se débrouiller, les laissant mourir. Ou les écarter et sauver leur misérable vie. Il savait ce que déciderait Watson et sa bonté d'âme à l'excès. Comme Abberline aurait choisi s'il vivait encore. Mais lui devait-il s'embarrasser de telles préoccupations ? Moriarty ou Moran pencherait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation ou d'un remord vers l'autre solution. Mais était-il à leur niveau ? Il n'était pas comme Watson ou Abberline, mais en était-il au point des deux criminels ?

Sebastian se tendait, attendant l'ordre de son maître. Ciel observait la situation. Moran ne leur portait plus aucune attention. Ils pourraient tenter de s'enfuir. Mais son devoir était de rester ici, surveiller la situation. Être certain que Moriarty comme Moran disparaissent. Il en avait reçu l'ordre plusieurs jours auparavant. Il devait faire en sorte que d'ici cette nuit les existences du Professeur James Moriarty et du Colonel Sebastian Moran prennent fin. En toute discrétion, évidemment.

Les yeux de Moriarty étincelaient. La situation semblait le combler de joie et d'excitation. Nullement apeuré ou inquiet de son évolution, il restait concentré sur son alter-ego.

-Qui tirera le premier ? Telle est la question, déclara t-il d'un ton léger. Le plus rapide survivra. Mais à quel prix ? Là est le véritable enjeu, M. Holmes. Regardez où vous avez mis les pieds, mon pauvre ami.

Holmes fronça les sourcils. Il hésita, puis jeta un coup bref sur le sol. Autour de ses pieds, c'était humide. Un liquide transparent comme de l'eau stagnait. Mais ce n'était pas de l'eau. Un seul liquide pouvait constituer une menace. Moriarty avait tout prévu.

-De la nitroglycérine ?

-Bravo, M. Holmes. Quelle déduction magnifique ! le félicita le criminel. Un mouvement de trop, une étincelle et tout explose. Pas de coup de feu pour vous. À moins que vous ne souhaitiez emporter tout le monde avec vous. Dont votre cher ami, Watson. Et vu sa proximité, c'est aussi valable pour notre bon docteur. Mais Sebastian et moi sommes suffisamment éloignés pour faire feu sans risque. Alors, que choisissez-vous, grand détective ? Mourir seul ou accompagné ?

La mâchoire de Holmes se contracta. La respiration de Ciel se bloqua. Watson se tourna vers son ami, attendant son choix, confiant. Un sourire sadique illuminait le visage de Moran. Sebastian se délectait. La situation était si burlesque ! Choisir sa mort et ses conséquences. Tout reposait sur Holmes et sur la réactivité de son maître. Quel ordre allait-il donner ? Et surtout quand ?

Tout se jouait en un mouvement, une idée. Si Sherlock tirait, il tuerait Watson, mais aussi Ciel, Sebastian Et surtout Moriarty et Moran. Ces vies pouvaient tout changer à Londres et dans le reste de l'Europe. Aurait-il le sens du sacrifice ? Ou tout simplement le désir de ressentir le plaisir d'avoir battu Moriarty à son propre jeu, de l'envoyer _Ad Patrés ?_ Le jeu jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à l'excès. Il adorait l'idée. Il sourit.

-Tirera, tirera pas ? Tirera, tirera pas ? Tirera, tirera pas ? répétait tout bas Moriarty tel un sinistre métronome orchestrant le drame.

Une seconde. Deux sons. L'odeur de la mort.

Un coup de feu.

Un cri.

-SEBASTIAN !

* * *

><p><em>Fin du chapitre...<em>

_A suivre dans_

_**Le Détective et le Dernier Problème**_

_qui sera le dernier chapitre comme l'indique le titre. En cinq parties._

_Pour Moriarty, j'ai pas voulu ressortir le professeur de base vu et revu. J'ai voulu aussi - tout comme pour Moran - une version jeune face à cette version jeune de Holmes. J'ai mélangé l'original avec une interprétation personnelle et la version BBC de Gatiss et Moffat pour ceux qui connaissent (Excellente série sur Sherlock)._


	21. Le Détective et le Dernier Problème 1

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Celeste31 **: Et bien tu t'es déchainée pour ta dernière review ! De rien pour les réponses. Je pense que lorsque quelqu'un se donne la peine de nous laisser un message, la moindre des choses, c'est d'y répondre. Et puis, j'ai le temps, c'est pas comme si j'avais 300 reviews par chapitre.

Je pense en effet que Ciel est très possessif. Il n'aime pas que l'attention se porte sur quelqu'un d'autre. Surtout quand il s'agit de Sebastian qu'il considère comme sa propriété.

Moran s'est laissé emporté et est trop sûr de lui. De plus, la perspective de l'arrivée de Holmes et de Moriarty, le rendez-vous et tout, a dû le mettre sous pression, je dirais. Moran est humain et fait des erreurs.

Et oui, Moriarty est prof. On en apprend des choses, hein ? Il n'empêche que je n'aimerais pas l'avoir comme prof. Surtout que j'ai jamais été doué en maths.

C'est de l'adoration, voir plus si c'est possible pour Moran envers Moriarty. C'est assez malsain comme relation. Son monde autour du professeur. On en apprend plus sur leur relation et passé commun dans ce chapitre.

Pour Moriarty, Ciel n'est qu'un enfant qui n'a pas sa place avec eux (pour le moment). Alors, le vouvoiement qui signifie respect n'a pas sa place.

Watson tient plus de la version des livres (trop lisse, transparent) et je joue aussi sur le contraste avec Holmes. Sans aller être aussi clichés que la version originale quand même.

Le démone est un peu comme nous. Il adore la situation et veut savoir comment tout ça va se terminer avec tout ce beau monde réuni. Comment lui en vouloir ?

Je plaide coupable ! Mais _Sherlock_ m'obsède complétement depuis que l'ai vu. Et c'est pour moi la meilleure confrontation entre Holmes et Moriarty qu'il y ait jamais eu (mais ça c'était avant de voir la saison deux et_ Reichenbach Fall_). Et dire que dans les romans, Doyle nous en prive lâchement et méchamment.

Désolée pour le « mijotement » (oups, un mot inexistant). Mais pour la coupure, c'était uniquement dans un but sadique. On se fait plaisir comme on peut et il n'y a pas de mal à se faire plaisir.

P.S : Merci de m'avoir avertie, je vais de ce pas corriger tout cela. Pour la saison 3 de Sherlock, ils ont seulement tourné la solution de du faux-suicide pour éviter les faux raccords. Le vrai début du tournage ne commencera que début 2013 (ouiiin!). Car messieurs Freeman et Cumberbatch sont occupés respectivement en Nouvelle-Zélande et aux US pour tourner_ The Hobbit _et _Star_ _Treck_. Le revers de la médaille.

**Roussette **: C'est qu'à l'origine, je me basais sur le film pour Sherlock Holmes. Mais j'ai commencé et écris le scénario de cette fic plusieurs mois (juin-juillet, voir même mai 2011) avant la sortie de _Game of Shadows._ Donc, j'ai pris des libertés, m'inspirant des livres de Doyle, des séries ou seulement de mes idées tordues. N'hésitant pas à mélanger de manière souvent peu orthodoxe. D'où le fait que Holmes est un peu moins courtois que les originaux. Il se lâche avec moi que veux-tu. Il fait n'importe quoi.

J'ai adoré écrire sur Abberline et je m'y suis même attaché. Mais dès que j'aime un personnage, je me sens obligée de le tuer. C'est maladif, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne dois pas être nette dans ma tête.

Par contre, pour le prénom de la femme de Watson, il s'agit bel et bien de Mary. Que ce soit dans le film ou dans les livres. Tu as peut-être mal compris avec l'accent. La prononciation en anglais de Mary peut ressembler à Meryl. Son nom de jeune fille est Mary Morstan. Je te conseille vivement _Le Signe des Quatre _de Conan Doyle, un super roman (une de mes enquêtes préférées) qui raconte la rencontre Watson/Mary.

Merci beaucoup pour ta review. En espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant.

_Je suis tellement désoooooooolée de tout ce temps. Mais voilà enfin la suite ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Le Détective et le Dernier Problème (15)**

C'était comme mettre la tête sous l'eau. Se sentir isoler, hors du temps et de l'espace. Étrange sensation, accompagnée d'un bourdonnement aux oreilles. Mais Ciel se sentait complétement détaché et éloigné de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Comme s'il n'était qu'un spectateur étranger. Tout se déroulait tellement vite. Il avait du mal à suivre les mouvements de Sebastian. Dès qu'il cherchait à se souvenir de la scène, tout restait flou incertain. Il avait bien réagi. C'était la seule chose certaine et la plus importante. Le reste n'était que fioritures. Même s'il aurait pu faire mieux.

-Tirera, tirera pas ?

Il avait tiré. Sherlock Holmes avait tiré. Il n'avait pas tremblé. Il avait même actionné son arme le sourire aux lèvres. La nitroglycérine avait aussitôt réagi. Sebastian également.

Ciel avait observé soigneusement les réactions des hommes l'entourant. Watson et Moriarty n'étaient pas armés. Ses yeux allaient donc de Moran à Holmes. Les deux hommes semblaient aussi déterminés l'un que l'autre. Seulement Moran n'avait pas les pieds dans une bombe à retardement. Holmes si. Ciel s'était attendu à ce que le coup de feu parte plus du Colonel, mais le visage sombre et insensible du détective l'avait fait douter à raison.

Il avait tiré. Le feu s'était allumé. Watson avait hurlé. La silhouette noire de Sebastian s'était jeté droit sur Holmes. Comme Ciel l'avait vu faire au manoir du Baron Kelvin, il contrôla le feu. Il le fit diminuer, cette fois-ci encore, d'un geste de la main. Aussitôt, Watson se jeta sur Holmes. Le détective était au sol, propulsé par la réaction de la nitroglycérine. Il semblait mal au point. Mais il importait peu. La menace incendiaire était écartée. À présent venait le tour des deux criminels.

Holmes avait tiré. Moran s'était jeté sur le côté pour éviter la balle. Il poussa un cri quand son genou blessé atteignit brutalement le sol. Moriarty s'était vivement reculé, un sourire de victoire déformant ses traits. Son effroyable rictus avait vite disparu quand il vit l'incendie mourir dans l'œuf. L'étonnement le figea.

Sebastian n'attendit pas qu'il se reprenne et le frappa. Le couteau, sorti de nulle part, frappa l'Araignée en plein ventre. Il n'émit aucune plainte, le souffle coupé. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un cri muet, les yeux écarquillés. Lentement, il se laissa glisser à terre. La seule pensée cohérente de Ciel quand il vit la scène fut qu'il devrait demander à Sebastian de renouveler plus souvent l'argenterie. Et se procurer des vrais poignards.

Cependant, Moran cria, lui. Rage et impuissance quand il vit le sang tacher le costume de son supérieur. Il voulut se lever, mais sa jambe affaiblie céda sous lui. Il tenait toujours son revolver. Il fit feu sur Sebastian. Le majordome s'avança vers lui sans plus de réaction que si on lui jetait de l'eau. Il arracha l'arme des mains du Colonel et l'écrasa consciencieusement.

Watson redressa la tête de son ami. Holmes était dans les vapes. Mais sa vie n'était pas en danger. Rassuré, il l'écarta de la flaque de nitroglycérine et se saisit de son arme. Il vit Moriarty tomber sous le coup de Sebastian. Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Comment le feu s'était-il éteint ? Quel rapport avec Sebastian ? Et cet homme était si rapide. Si Holmes était en état, il lui soufflerait la réponse. Ou plutôt démontrerait toute la logique qui se cachait derrière de tels actes.

Au milieu de cette Apocalypse, le comte de Phantomhive n'avait pas bougé. Il observait, le regard vide. Rien ne le choquait ou ne le faisait réagir. Il balaya le sol du regard. Watson s'éloignait avec Holmes. Bon débarras. Moran vidait ses munitions inutilement sur Sebastian. Il n'avait toujours pas compris. Cependant, Moriarty le fit réagir. Le criminel n'était pas mort. Il se redressait avec difficultés, appuyant sur sa blessure pour contenir l'hémorragie. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et ne semblait pas en très bon état. Ciel tira son propre revolver et s'avança vers lui.

Il s'arrêta juste au dessus du professeur. Il pointa le canon fermement sur lui.

-Vous avez tué des sujets innocents de Sa Majesté, vous avez mis l'Empire et la Couronne Britanniques en péril, récita t-il. James Moriarty, je vais appliquer le châtiment au nom de Sa Majesté.

Moriarty fixa le regard de Ciel de ses grands yeux noirs. Malgré le sang qui coulait de sa bouche et son extrême pâleur, son visage demeurait inexpressif et calme.

-Sous prétexte que tu pointes une arme sur un homme à terre, tu te prends pour un homme. Va falloir faire mieux que ça, gamin.

Une explosion et une odeur de brûlé. Ce fut ce que Ciel sentit avant que le souffle de l'explosion le propulse sur le sol.

Moran regardait avec effarement son revolver se détruire entre les doigts fins du majordome. D'où lui venait une telle force ? Sebastian lui sourit, insolent. Mais ce n'était pas cela l'important. Non, ce qui attirait le regard du Colonel, c'était Moriarty sous la menace du môme Phantomhive. Il étouffa un rugissement d'effroi.

Sebastian suivit son regard et ricana.

-Tu veux admirer la fin ? lui proposa t-il d'un ton cruel et amusé.

Le majordome s'écarta d'un pas pour que le Colonel vit mieux la scène. Son erreur. Moran avait encore de la ressource.

Le militaire tira une allumette de sa poche. Il s'en servait pour ses cigarettes et cigares d'habitude. Il l'alluma à même le sol et la jeta sur la nitroglycérine. Aussitôt, elle reprit feu. Sebastian se retourna, mais l'explosion avait déjà lieu.

Le souffle était puissant et brûlant. La première vague mit les deux seuls debout à terre et traina les deux criminels sur plusieurs mètres. Sebastian se précipita sur son maître. Il le saisit dans ses bras et l'emporta hors de portée de la seconde vague plus violente. Il se jeta vers la sortie. Il n'était plus temps de jouer avec le feu. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque que Ciel soit blessé. Mais ce dernier semblait d'un autre avis puisqu'il se débattait et protestait.

-Sebastian, repose-moi.

-C'est trop dangereux, monsieur, refusa le majordome.

-Moriarty et Moran...

Le démon se tourna vers les deux susnommés. Moran était parvenu à se relever et, à l'image de Sebastian, portait son maître dans ses bras. Il se dirigeait tant bien que mal vers la sortie opposée. Les deux homonymes se regardèrent.

L'heure était à la retraite. Chacun se détourna et quitta l'usine en hâte. Il serait temps plus tard pour la vengeance.

* * *

><p>-Ils se sont échappés et tout ça c'est de TA FAUTE ! hurla Ciel à s'en briser la voix.<p>

Son œil fusillait sans pitié son majordome qui restait debout et imperturbable. Le jeune comte ne se laissa pas dérouter pour autant. Il se leva d'un bond et frappa violemment son bureau. Les dossiers tanguèrent dangereusement, mais il n'en tint absolument pas compte.

-Tu aurais dû les en empêcher, Sebastian, poursuivit-il d'un ton implacable. Tu aurais dû les capturer. J'avais ordre de les stopper. Et maintenant, grâce à toi, ils sont dehors en liberté.

-Si je puis me permettre, monsieur... commença Sebastian.

-Oh, oui, j'ai hâte d'entendre tes explications.

-Lorsque nous avons passé le contrat, il a été stipulé que je devais me consacrer à votre protection. Or vous étiez en danger. J'ai donc placé votre survie avant l'arrestation de Moriarty et de Moran. Votre protection est et sera toujours ma principale priorité et passera avant tout. Qu'importe vos ordres en cet instant.

Le visage de Ciel resta de marbre. Ses doigts crispés sur son fauteuil se détendirent et lâchèrent enfin le dossier. Il souffla comme pour se calmer. Il se laissa tomber sur son siège et se prit la tête dans les mains. La fatigue des derniers jours semblaient s'abattre soudainement sur lui. Il était exténué et tout son corps réclamait du repos. Mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il devait aller à Buckingham Palace rendre ses comptes catastrophiques à la Reine.

-Je dois aller faire mon compte rendu, articula t-il. Toi, tu vas rattraper tes bêtises. Tu vas aller fouiller chez Moran et chez Moriarty. Ils ne sont certainement pas rentrés chez eux. Ils se cachent. Mais ils ne sont pas repassés chez eux ou en coup de vent. Ils ont dû laisser des indices, des informations sur place. Rapporte-les moi. Il faut qu'on en sache le plus possible sur leur organisation et où ils peuvent se terrer.

Sebastian acquiesça. Il informa qu'il allait préparer le fiacre avant de laisser Ciel seul dans son bureau. M. Tanaka n'était pas là. Sebastian allait donc devoir le conduire au palais avant de s'acquitter de sa tâche.

Douloureusement, il se frotta le front. Comment allait-il expliquer à la Reine qu'il avait eu le criminel responsable du chamboulement européen en face de lui et qu'il l'avait laissé fuir ? Certes, il avait son nom et son visage. Mais cela serait d'aucune importance quand il frapperait à nouveau. L'épreuve serait d'autant plus pire si les Double-Charles étaient présents.

Plus tard, il se retrouvait devant les grilles de Buckingham sans savoir comment il allait présenter les choses. Contrairement à d'habitude, il fut emmené dans un bureau plutôt que dans la salle du trône. La Reine voulait plus de discrétion. Cela voulait-il dire sans les secrétaires ? Il avait une épine en moins dans le pied.

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement sur la Reine. Ciel se leva et s'inclina. Victoria le salua à son tour et ses petites jambes s'activèrent vers la chaise de l'autre côté du bureau. Une fois installée, elle autorisa le jeune comte à se rassoir. D'un geste, elle l'invita à parler.

-Je viens vous rapporter les avancées de mon enquête sur le poseur de bombes, Majesté, annonça t-il.

Autant commencer par ses succès. Il avait fait de grandes avancées.

-J'ai découvert son identité. Il s'agit d'un professeur de mathématiques. Un certain James Moriarty.

-James Moriarty, répéta la Reine, pensive. Je ne connais pas ce nom. Je suppose qu'il ne fait pas parti des grands intellectuels ni d'une université particulièrement renommée. Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous avancez, monsieur le Comte ?

-Oui, assura Ciel. Je l'ai rencontré et je l'ai vu à l'œuvre. Cependant, j'ignore dans quelle école il exerce. Mon meilleur agent est sur le coup et ne devrait pas tarder à trouver cette information manquante ainsi que d'autres précisions, Majesté.

-La question la plus importante, mon jeune ami, est de savoir ce qu'il est devenu. Si vous l'aviez arrêté ou exécuté, vous auriez directement commencé par cela. Donc, il vit et est toujours en liberté.

-Je suis désolé, Votre Majesté. J'ai failli. Il m'a échappé hier soir, alors qu'il était dans le nord de la ville. Mais il est blessé. Je sais qui il est et connais son visage. Il ne m'échappera pas une seconde fois.

-Je l'espère bien, Comte. Je vous félicite cependant pour votre rapide avancée. Et j'espère que vos faiblesses seront aussi vite comblées.

-Hélas, ce n'est pas tout, Votre Majesté. Il n'est pas seul. Il est secondé par le Colonel Sebastian Moran.

La Reine resta un moment silencieuse. Ce nom-là lui était connu. Le regard dans le vide, elle finit par avouer.

-J'ai très bien connu son père, Sir Augustus. Un grand homme. Il a rendu de grands services à notre Empire. J'avais déjà remarqué que le fils n'était pas à la hauteur des qualités du père. Mais je n'aurais jamais osé imaginer qu'il puisse souiller son nom de la pire des manières. Il s'agit ni plus ni moins d'une trahison. Orchestrée de plus par un noble et un haut dignitaire de l'armée. Encore un triste événement qui risque d'entacher une grande lignée. Il faudra agir avec discrétion pour préserver l'honneur des Moran. Une brebis galeuse ne devrait jamais perdre un bon troupeau.

Elle semblait plus se parler à elle-même qu'à Ciel. Elle sursauta brusquement comme si elle venait de s'apercevoir de la présence de son limier.

-L'affaire du Colonel est délicate. Je souhaite que vous vous concentriez davantage sur le professeur Moriarty. Je m'occuperai de M. Moran. Pourriez-vous me dire à présent les résultats de votre enquête sur M. Sherlock Holmes. Cela fait des mois que vous ne m'avez rien dit à ce propos.

Ciel se figea. Il avait complétement oublié la raison première de sa rencontre et de ses collaborations désastreuses avec le détective. Il se composa un masque et rassembla les éléments qu'il avait en sa possession. La Reine désirait une conclusion maintenant.

Il s'humecta les lèvres et se racla la gorge.

-Le cas a été aussi long que difficile à trancher. Il est plus que clair que Holmes est un... original je dirais, ne trouvant guère de termes plus appropriés. Il a un comportement instable. Il semble ne chercher d'autres buts que des distractions. Il n'est nullement intéressé par le pouvoir ou l'argent.

-Qu'entendez-vous par « comportement instable », mon jeune ami ? interrogea Victoria, le menton au creux des mains. Est-il dangereux d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

Quelques jours auparavant, Ciel aurait décrété que non. À part pour les nerfs de son entourage. Mais, après ce qu'il avait vu hier soir, un malaise persistait quand le nom de Holmes était prononcé.

-D'ordinaire, il se contente d'être simplement agaçant et fouineur, répondit-il lentement. Mais, dans certaines circonstances exceptionnelles, il s'est révélé être capable de tout pour arriver à ses fins.

Jusqu'à la mort. La sienne et celles des pauvres ères qui passeraient dans le coin. Si Sebastian n'était pas ce qu'il était, ils mangeraient tous les pissenlits par la racine à présent. Certes, si son majordome était humain, il n'aurait pas pris tant de risques, ni couru dans le piège de Moran.

-Capable de tout, répéta à nouveau la Reine. Est-il, en ce cas, dangereux ? Donnez-moi une réponse claire, Ciel.

Ton sec et froid. Impitoyable. Autoritaire. La voix de la souveraine.

-Oui, Votre Majesté.

Il y eut un silence. La Reine Victoria décroisa les doigts. Elle posa fermement sur le bureau comme pour accompagner une sentence irrévocable.

-Monsieur le Comte, j'attends de vous que durant les jours qui suivent, vous ayez bouclé comme il se doit le dossier de ce Moriarty. Faites également de même pour M. Holmes. Je veux que d'ici le début du mois de mai, ils n'aient plus la possibilité d'arpenter les rues d'Angleterre et mettre en danger la vie de mes sujets.

Ciel se tut, recevant l'ordre sans sourciller.

L'heure de prendre congé avait sonné. Il se leva et s'inclina devant sa Reine. Un goût amer dans la bouche, il prononça ces mots :

-Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, Votre Majesté.

* * *

><p>Il était allongé sur le dos. Plongé dans le noir, il regardait le plafond sans le voir. Il n'entendait que son souffle erratique et rauque se répercuter sur les murs. Le poids à côté de lui faisait grincer le matelas à chacun de ses mouvements. Bruit rouillé et vulgaire. Il siffla. Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire cesser les gesticulations de son voisin durant quatre secondes. Oh, il ne bougeait pas tant que ç mouvements des jambes et des épaules car il avait mal et était mal installé. Il secouait aussi souvent la tête.<p>

Moran regarda avec dégoût autour de lui. La chambre était minuscule et puante. Il n'y avait même pas de papier peint sur les murs. Les couvertures étaient rêches et d'une propreté douteuse._ Putain d'hôtel de merde ! _

À cause du désastre du rendez-vous, le Colonel avait dû quitter sa luxueuse maison et Moriarty son bel immeuble. Phantomhive et Holmes avaient leurs noms, leurs visages. Ils les retrouveraient facilement. Ils avaient dû partir. Fuir plus exactement. Mais Moriarty était blessé. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Moran n'avait pas pu l'emmener bien loin. Il avait besoin de soins. Il s'était donc réfugié dans cet hôtel miteux en attendant. Attente vite insupportable vu ses conditions.

Il ignora Moriarty qui continuait de gesticuler sans raison particulière et se redressa. Il se mit sur ses deux pieds. Son genou tenait le coup. Il fit quelques pas et se saisit des compresses et désinfectants qui trônaient sur une table non loin. Il devait changer les pansements de Moriarty.

L'Araignée avait les yeux fermés, mais Moran savait parfaitement qu'il ne dormait pas. Il restait parfaitement à l'affût. Moriarty toussa faiblement et mâchonna un instant dans le vide. Il parla :

-Est-ce moi qui suis stupide ou quelque chose s'est produit ? Quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû être ?

Moran imprégna d'alcool les linges propres. L'odeur agressive du désinfectant lui emplit les narines. Dieu que c'était désagréable ! Mais il fallait prendre soin de la plaie. Sinon, elle risquait de s'infecter et Moriarty risquerait beaucoup plus alors.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois, répondit le Colonel, que des évènements inexpliqués se produisent autour de ce Michaelis.

Cette fois-ci, son patron ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Et ce n'est que _maintenant_ que tu me le dis ?

Sa voix était sombre et menaçante. Sous l'effet de la colère, il voulut se lever, mais il ne fit que raviver plus fort la douleur de son ventre. Il cria et crispa sa main sur sa blessure. La chaleur du sang, il la sentait encore sous les pansements.

Le Colonel soupira. Il posa sa main sur son front et appuya, le forçant à se recoucher avec plus de douceur.

-Ne bouge pas, le gronda t-il.

Mais Moriarty ne décolérait pas.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je t'avais dit de ne jamais me mentir, Sebastian.

-Je n'ai pas menti, riposta avec force le Colonel. Je n'ai rien dit. C'est différent.

-Tu aurais dû. À l'avenir, dis-moi tout.

Avec un soupir de lassitude, Moran releva la chemise tachée de son patron. Il défit fermement le pansement imprégné de sang séché. Moriarty grimaça et serra les dents, mais ne montra pas plus sa douleur. Ses yeux continuaient de foudroyer son collaborateur.

-Alors, hier, je me suis levé à six heures. Immédiatement, j'ai été me raser et me laver. J'ai ordonné à Émeline de préparer le thé. Il était à la bergamote.

-Oh, la ferme !

-Tu viens de m'ordonner de tout te dire.

-Fais pas l'idiot avec moi, Sebastian. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

Moriarty se laissa plus aller sur les oreillers. Il soupira.

Doucement, Moran appliqua les compresses alcoolisées sur son ventre poignardé. Son supérieur se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier, mais son dos se courba sous l'effet de la brûlure. Moran nettoya la plaie, le visage concentré. Il était doux et précautionneux dans ses gestes. Le linge humide caressait la peau blanche rougie, effaçant progressivement le vieux sang. Enfin, le Colonel se saisit de pansements propres et les apposa avec la même précaution. Il passa délicatement les doigts sur le bord du pansement pour vérifier s'il était bien mis. Le souffle de Moriarty s'alourdit et il frissonna sans le vouloir.

-C'est fini, annonça Moran.

-Il n'empêche que tu me paieras ta petite cachoterie, promit l'autre d'une voix grave.

-Tu avais déjà beaucoup à faire et je n'étais pas sûr de moi.

-Tu n'as pas autorité pour choisir les sujets dont je dois être au courant.

Il soupira et frotta son visage fatigué. Il se tordit le cou, faisant craquer sa nuque. Ce geste familier l'aida à remettre ses idées en place malgré la douleur.

-Il faut qu'on se décide pour la riposte. Rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. Va falloir tout changer. Et pas seulement à propos de Holmes, mais toute notre organisation. À l'heure qu'il est, nous avons certainement la moitié du gouvernement britannique à nos trousses.

Il se redressa avec prudence, se rapprochant de Moran. Le Colonel voulut l'aider, mais son supérieur le repoussa sèchement. Enfin assis, Moriarty leva le menton vers son homme de main.

-Occupe-toi s'en, souffla t-il. Rassemble nos hommes et envoie des espions autour de Holmes et de Phantomhive.

-Hors de question que je te laisse tout seul ici, refusa d'un ton rauque Moran. Si Holmes ou autre remonte la piste, tu ne pourras ni fuir ni te défendre.

-Les autres sont tous des idiots. Il n'y a que toi qui a les épaules pour le faire. Tu es un meneur, ils te mangent tous dans la main. Au pire, graisse des pattes. Et il n'y a qu'en toi que j'ai confiance. Tu n'as qu'à mettre un homme en faction ici.

Moran semblait contrarié par ce programme. Il grimaça et se leva sèchement. La mâchoire crispée, il fit les cent pas. Ses pas étaient saccadés. Il semblait comme un fauve en cage.

Moriarty le suivit des yeux un moment et fut vite lassé du spectacle. Il soupira et roula des yeux.

-C'est maintenant que tu es sensé obéir, pas dans dix ans, le rappela t-il à l'ordre d'un ton agacé.

-Il n'empêche que je ne suis pas rassuré. Te laisser ici, seul. Et il suffit de peu pour qu'on retrouve notre trace.

-Dans ce cas, emmène-moi ailleurs, trancha son patron. Dans une de nos planques.

-Et s'ils nous retrouvent quand même et que je ne suis pas là.

Moriarty se retint de hurler son impatience et sa rage. Moran pouvait se montrer encore plus tête de mule que lui.

-Nous n'allons pas passer la journée dessus. Sebastian, _je_ commande, _tu_ exécutes. Je ne devrais pas avoir à te rappeler ta place. Alors, tu t'occupes de l'organisation comme je te l'ai dit. Et surtout tu déguerpis de cette chambre ! Je ne veux plus te voir pendant au moins deux jours !

Sa voix devenait plus puissante et gutturale. Il valait mieux lui obéir quand il s'énervait ainsi. Le Colonel le savait mieux que quiconque.

Moran resta figé un moment comme s'il venait de prendre une gifle. Il inspira profondément par le nez. Ses lèvres formèrent les mots _ma place_ sans les prononcer. Il ramassa ses chaussures et son manteau puis il quitta la chambre d'hôtel.

* * *

><p>Sebastian leva les yeux sur le magnifique immeuble bourgeois qui lui faisait face. Il était sublime et possédait les dernières évolutions en matière de confort. Moriarty en possédait un étage à lui tout seul. C'était étonnant quand on connaissait son salaire de professeur d'à peine sept cent livres par an. Visiblement, le crime rapportait gros. Très gros.<p>

Sans problème, malgré le concierge à l'air revêche, il pénétra dans les lieux. Il monta directement au second étage, l'appartement de Moriarty. Il crocheta la serrure et entra. L'endroit bien que riche restait assez démuni décorativement. Les meubles étaient de bonne qualité, mais pas personnalisés. Comme si Moriarty aimait montrer son argent tout en se cachant. Il passa très vite les salles sans intérêt et attaqua des pièces plus intimes et importantes. Le bureau. S'il cachait des papiers ou autres sur son organisation criminelle,ce serait là.

Le bureau était déjà plus décoré que le reste de l'appartement. C'était ostensible et surfait. Certainement pour impressionner des clients potentiels. Il s'attaqua directement aux tiroirs du bureau en acajou massif. Des copies et des cours de mathématiques. Des brouillons et des recherches toujours universitaires. Il abandonna le secrétaire pour s'en prendre au buffet de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il trouva encore des formules inintéressantes ainsi que des livres. Sur l'étagère supérieure, il dénicha cependant une grande boite rectangulaire en bois verni. Elle était fermée à clé. Sans difficultés, il brisa la serrure et l'ouvrit.

C'était des correspondances. Avec des professeurs, des hommes politiques, des intellectuels de premier ordre. Mais toutes étaient conventionnelles et polies. Rien de palpitant, juste de quoi entretenir des relations d'influence. Mais un paquet au fond de la boite retint son attention. Il le délit et vit d'autres lettres. Signées de Moran. Il sourit. Voilà qui le rapprochait plus de sa mission. Il les survola des yeux et fut vite déçu malheureusement. Les quelques phrases qui s'en détachaient restaient d'ordre personnel, mais rien à voir avec leur organisation. Elles étaient vieille de plusieurs années. Les plus anciennes datées d'une dizaine d'années alors que Moriarty était encore étudiant. Le Colonel lui donnait de ses nouvelles et décrivait sa vie dans les colonies et la guerre comme à un vieil ami.

_14 janvier 1879_

_J'ai longtemps hésité avant de vous écrire, James – me permettrez-vous de vous appeler James ? Nous nous connaissons à peine, mais vous m'avez fait forte impression lors de ce dîner. Les gens de mon entourage, de ma classe, sont inintéressants. Toujours les mêmes sujets. Pas vous. Vous, vous êtes différent. _

_Je crains que les mots d'un petit capitaine – fut-il fils d'ambassadeur – des Indes vous soient ennuyeux... _

_18 mai 1880_

_Je n'ose imaginer à quel point vous devez vous ennuyer sous le ciel morne de Londres, mon pauvre ami. Ici, la chaleur vous paraitrait étouffante, mais moi je la respire avec plaisir. Je profite pleinement des derniers jours de soleil. Il me brûle la peau et j'en redemande. Il me manquera. C'est bientôt la moisson. Mes serviteurs courent partout pour renforcer le toit et les ouvertures. Ils craignent une nouvelle inondation comme l'année dernière._

_Mon père ne cesse de me harceler pour que je me choisisse enfin une épouse. Il paraît qu'à trente-trois ans il est plus que temps que je mariasse et ais des enfants. Oh, mon Dieu, quelle horreur ! M'imaginez-vous père de famille ? ..._

_05 septembre 1881_

_Je reviens d'Afghanistan la semaine prochaine normalement. J'ai des cicatrices en plus et un grade supplémentaire. Je passerai chez toi dès que possible. _

_J'ai reçu une missive il y a quelques jours. Mon père est mort. Assassiné d'après Scotland Yard. En as-tu entendu parler ? J'ai été interroger. Ils voulaient vérifier que j'étais bien absent pendant ce « tragique » incident. Mais ils me soupçonnent toujours. Je ne me suis jamais bien entendu avec ce vieux fou, mais de là à le tuer... Si je savais qui était son meurtrier, je me sens bien capable de lui envoyer des fleurs pour l'en remercier. Mais je le dénoncerais ensuite pour avoir enfin la paix avec la police. Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire : payer quelqu'un pour assassiner mon père. J'aurais mille fois préféré le faire moi-même..._

_25 décembre 1884_

_Joyeux Noël, James. Tu les passes seul comme chaque année. Nous sommes deux dans ce cas. J'ai une des plus grandes maisons de Calcutta et il s'agit certainement de la plus me manques._

_Nous n'avons toujours pas fini notre partie d'échec commencée l'été dernier. Et si nous la continuons maintenant ? J'ai peur de ne pas avoir de permission avant de très longs mois. Tu me dois une belle, mon cher. Alors, si je me souviens bien où nous étions – corrige-moi sinon – je dirais cavalier en H3... _

_03 avril 1884_

_C'est long. Il ne se passe rien. Ces idiots d'indigènes ne pourraient-ils pas se révolter une fois de temps en temps ? Que j'ai quelque chose enfin à faire. L'inactivité me rendra fou. Je vais prendre trente livres avec leur fichue cuisine et tu ne me reconnaitras plus..._

_Rejoins-moi. Je te paie le voyage. Quitte à s'ennuyer dans ce monde sans relief autant le faire à deux. Ne crois-tu pas ?..._

_30 octobre 1886_

_J'ai l'impression que le général ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Il me hait. Le genre à faire une bavure sur le champ de bataille. Il faut avouer que j'ai tout fait pour. Tu ris. Je le vois d'ici. S'il croit que je vais lui donner le respect qu'il ne mérite pas. Quand on ne sait ni conduire des hommes ni une bataille, on ne devient pas général des armées britanniques..._

_18 août 1887_

_J'ai été renvoyé de l'armée. Je rentre à Londres. Je ne pense pas aller faire le guignol à la Chambre des Lords. Rien que leur odeur me dégoûte. Mon père m'a laissé de très belles rentes. Cela suffira..._

_Nous allons enfin pouvoir nous voir plus longtemps qu'une semaine tous les ans. J'exagère peut-être un peu. Mais le temps s'écoule si vite à tes côtés et si lentement quand tu es loin. Cela te fait-il le même effet ? Ce monde est si ennuyeux..._

_Distrais-moi..._

C'était la dernière missive. Sebastian se demanda si Moran avait gardé également les réponses de Moriarty. En tous cas, ils se connaissaient mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Depuis douze ans. Leur association pour le crime avait commencé quand ? Pendant que Moran était à l'étranger ou seulement quand il en était revenu définitivement en 1887 ?

1887. C'était plus ou moins autour de cette années que l'Araignée avait commencé à œuvrer au Royaume-Uni. Avait-ce un rapport avec le retour du Colonel sur le sol de ses ancêtres ?

Il allait quitter le bureau pour chercher dans la chambre quand il aperçut un tableau au dessus du bureau. Il s'agissait de _La Jeune Fille à l'Agneau_ de Jean-Baptiste Greuze. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet de la peinture qui avait attiré l'œil de Sebastian. Mais l'ombre derrière le cadre. Avec précautions, il tourna le tableau. Il sourit. Un coffre-fort. Voilà, où ce cher professeur devait dissimuler ses papiers criminels. C'était avec code.

Il colla son oreille contre la paroi. Elle était froide et lisse sur sa joue. Tandis qu'il tournait le bouton, il entendait distinctement chaque mécanisme rouler, cliqueter, s'entrechoquer. Un claquement. Un chiffre. Le code en contenait quatre. Tout n'était qu'une question de temps et de patience. Second claquement. Sec et mécanique. Encore deux. Ils suivirent rapidement. Quand le dernier se fit entendre, Sebastian tourna la poignée. Elle obéit à son geste sans résistance. Le coffre s'ouvrit. Une odeur de poudre. Sebastian leva un sourcil, comprenant le piège. Trop tard. Le coffre explosa.

Le démon se baissa à temps pour éviter de se prendre la porte blindée en plein visage. Quand il releva la tête, l'intérieur remplit de papiers brûlait. Il plongea précipitamment les mains dans le feu et sortit les documents. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Dès que les premiers numéros avaient été enclenché les documents étaient perdus. Il parvint néanmoins à sauver quelques extraits pas trop noircis. Il espérait que son maître saurait en tirer quelque chose.

Il les rangea précieusement dans ses poches. Il fit un tour rapide par la chambre mais ne trouva rien à part une bibliothèque scientifique impressionnante. Il découvrit aussi que Moriarty avait des goûts de luxe en habits, mais possédait beaucoup de tenues sobres et de classe moyenne pour ses cours et donner le change en société. Il prévoyait toujours tout.

Pas trop bredouille, Sebastian quitta l'immeuble pour prendre la direction de Canon Street pour la demeure de Moran. La maison était magnifique. Dans le même genre que celle de son maître à Londres. Décidément, le crime rapportait très gros.

L'intérieur était nettement plus personnalisé et décoré que chez Moriarty. Moran avait ramené beaucoup de souvenirs de l'Inde et de ses autres campagnes. Sebastian s'arrêta notamment dans le salon. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer longuement les armes exposées. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts, toutes les situations. Toutes parfaitement entretenues. Il était certain que le Colonel les astiquait lui-même. Il ne devait laisser personne d'autre les toucher à sa place. Les magnifiques sabres arabes rappelèrent des souvenirs d'antan à Sebastian qui se surprit à passer le doigt sur le fil de la lame. Parfaite. Cette collection était parfaite.

Il s'en détourna à regrets et chercha le bureau. Il allait devoir être plus prudent qu'avec celui de Moriarty. Il eut plus de mal à le trouver. Moriarty se contentait d'un étage, pas Moran. C'était certainement sa demeure familiale. Grand hôtel particulier haut de trois étage. Finalement, il dénicha la chambre du Colonel au premier étage. Il décida donc de commencer par là.

Elle était large et claire. Le lit était parfaitement fait au carré comme chez les militaires. Moran avait gardé ses vieilles habitudes. La fenêtre était encore légèrement ouverte laissant de l'air frais circuler doucement dans la pièce. Étrangement, elle était assez dépouillée contrairement au reste de la maison.

Sebastian commença minutieusement sa fouille. L'armoire ne contenait que des habits, tous parfaitement rangés et classés. Moran avait gardé ses tenues militaires et les avait pendues à des cintres. Il prenait un soin quasi maniaque de ses affaires. Tout était si parfaitement rangé. Sebastian se demanda si le Colonel avait des serviteurs. Normalement, dans une maison de cette taille, oui. Mais il n'avait croisé personne.

Il allait quitter la pièce quand il aperçut quelque chose qui trainait sous le lit. Cela ne ressemblait pas au Moran qu'il connaissait. Il se saisit du vêtement abandonné. Il resta un instant interdit devant. Il le tourna et retourna sous toutes les coutures, sentit son odeur. Un soupçon pénétra son esprit. Il se pencha sur le lit, tira les couvertures, examina plus attentivement les oreillers. Ce n'était plus un soupçon, mais une certitude. Il en sourit de complaisance. Il venait de trouver la faiblesse du Colonel.

Il se figea. Il sentait une présence derrière lui. L'ombre s'avançait dans la pièce, sur la pointe des pieds. Elle allait même jusqu'à retenir sa respiration pour ne pas se faire entendre. Ses mains fébriles enserrait son arme, la leva, l'abaissa vers le crâne du majordome.

Avec la rapidité d'un serpent, Sebastian se retourna et attrapa la poêle au vol. La femme menue qui se tenait en embuscade poussa un cri de stupeur et de frayeur. Elle en lâcha sa massue apprivoisée et se recula vivement, les mains au dessus de la tête. On aurait dit une petite souris repérée par le chat. Elle partit vite se réfugier dans un coin du mur. Sebastian laissa la poêle choir au sol et se jeta sur elle. Elle poussa des cris suraiguës parfaitement insupportables. Il la souleva sans mal du sol et plaqua sur le lit, ses doigts enserrant douloureusement ses poignets. Comme il s'y était attendu, elle se mit à pleurer et à supplier. Il lui imposa à coups d'ordres le silence. Elle baissa enfin le volume et pleurnicha sans bruit.

-Êtes-vous seule dans cette maison ? commença t-il à l'interroger.

Tremblante, elle hocha frénétiquement le chef.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Une domestique visiblement.

-Émeline Ford. Je suis... je suis la bonne.

-Quand est-ce la dernière fois que vous avez vu votre maître ?

-Il y a deux jours.

-Depuis combien de temps vous travaillez pour lui ?

-Depuis quatre ans, depuis qu'il est revenu des Indes.

Sebastian observa plus attentivement la jeune femme. Physiquement, elle était d'une banalité affligeante, mais ses mains étaient très intéressantes. L'une d'elle était presque entièrement brûlée. Certainement de l'eau bouillante. Il relâcha doucement les bras de sa prisonnière et s'éloigna légèrement d'elle lui permettant de se redresser. Ce qu'elle fit avec prudence, massant ses poignets endoloris.

-Le Colonel s'absente souvent ? poursuivit Sebastian d'une voix plus douce.

-Oui. Les durées sont inégales.

-Où va t-il et que fait-il ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Vous en êtes certaine ?

Le démon se pencha sur elle, droit dans les yeux. Le souffle d'Émeline s'accéléra et elle trembla d'avantage. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues crayeuses.

-Ou... Oui. Je ne sais rien et je ne veux rien savoir.

Elle puait la sincérité à des kilomètres à la ronde. Sebastian s'éloigna à nouveau d'elle, la laissant respirer. Il reposa ses questions. Elle semblait si coopérative, autant en profiter.

-Mais vous savez avec _qui_ il est, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux ternes de la bonne s'écarquillèrent. Elle fuit le regard de Sebastian, comme si elle cherchait une issue.

-Avec qui il est ? insista le démon. Vous le savez. Vous connaissez le professeur Moriarty.

Ce n'était pas des questions, mais des certitudes. Elle n'aurait pas réagi sans cela. Et surtout pas de cette manière. Elle se mit à pleurer, se couvrant le visage de honte.

Délicatement, Sebastian prit sa main blessée.

-C'est M. Moran qui vous a fait cela ? Pourquoi ?

Vivement, elle s'arracha de son étreinte et ramena sa main contre sa poitrine.

-J'ai vu ce que je n'aurais dû pas voir, avoua t-elle à voix basse.

-Oh ! Je vois, déclara Sebastian avec ironie. Je suppose qu'à cet instant Moran et Moriarty étaient occupés.

Elle pâlit brutalement. Elle prit une grande inspiration et le dévisagea un instant avant d'articuler :

-Vous travailliez avec ce pauvre policier ?

Le majordome fronça les sourcils.

-Quel policier ?

-Ce pauvre garçon, un roux, l'air si gentil. Il est venu il y a quelques jours. Lui aussi m'a posé des questions.

La description ressemblait à Abberline. Son maître et lui ignoraient qu'il avait poursuivi l'enquête de la prise d'otage. Ainsi, il était remonté jusqu'à Moran. Intéressant.

-Comment cela s'est-il passé ? A t-il rencontré le Colonel ?

-Il est mort, avoua Émeline d'une voix faible. M. Moran l'a... il l'a tué. Je lui avais dit de partir, qu'il était dangereux.

Sebastian allait devoir en informer rapidement Ciel. Le décès d'Abberline n'était pas anodin. Ils devaient retrouver le corps, avertir Scotland Yard. De plus, le cadavre d'un policier suffirait amplement à faire pendre Moran.

Un sourire carnassier fendit son visage. Il était temps d'abréger cet entretien.

-Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez sur Moran et Moriarty.

Elle refusa d'un mouvement brusque de la tête. Sebastian eut un rire et fit quelques pas dans la chambre.

-Moi, je vais vous dire ce que je sais.

Elle baissa la tête, refusant de le regarder. Pendant ce temps, le majordome commença son exposé d'une voix claire et tonitruante.

-Avant que votre maître ne parte en affaires, la veille, le soir d'avant, le professeur Moriarty est venu le voir. Je suppose que vous vous êtes cachée dans le fond de votre cuisine pour être sûre de ne pas encore les surprendre. Moriarty a passé la nuit ici. Et quand je dis ici, je parle précisément de _cet_ endroit.

D'un large geste de la main, il tapa l'oreiller sur la gauche du lit.

-Est-ce utile de préciser que ce cher Colonel occupait l'autre côté du lit ? Après tout, c'est le sien, non ? Je doute qu'ils aient rapidement dormi. En tous cas, le lendemain matin, ils étaient suffisamment endormis pour que ce cher James en oublie sa chemise qui gisait au sol. Avouez au moins que ce n'est pas celle de votre maître, poursuivit-il en agitant le vêtement coupable. Elle n'est pas à sa taille. Il a les épaules plus larges et il est plus grand. De plus, elle est trop simple pour un homme de sa qualité. Je suppose que le professeur revenait de faire ses cours. Il y a encore de la craie sur l'une des manches.

Émeline fondit en larmes, à la fois honteuse et soulagée d'un poids.

-Depuis combien de temps ils sont ensembles ?

-Je ne sais, souffla t-elle. Ils se voyaient déjà avant que je n'arrive. Je l'ai appris l'année dernière. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait personne... Je suis rentrée sans frapper et... Oh, mon Dieu ! Quel terrible péché ! Et la loi l'interdit vivement. C'est horrible. Oh, monsieur, souvenez-vous du sort de Sodome !

Elle s'était effondrée sur le lit et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Non pas pour son maître, mais par peur de payer sa présence en ces lieux pécheurs. Dieu la punirait-il d'avoir été un témoin involontaire et complice forcée par son silence ?

Sebastian sourit et quitta la pièce.

-Oui, je m'en souviens parfaitement, murmura t-il. J'y étais.

* * *

><p>La tête entre les mains, assis, les coudes sur les genoux, le regard au sol. Telle était la position adoptée par John Watson depuis hier soir. Le pauvre médecin ressentait une migraine lancinante et persistante qu'il se refusait de combattre. Elle était là, la douleur, il ne rêvait donc pas. Pourtant, tout lui semblait si irréel. Son propre souffle lui était étranger. Comment ? Quoi ? Questions qui tournaient, tourmentaient son esprit harassé. Il n'avait pas dormi malgré la nuit agitée et forte en émotions. Il ne pouvait fermer les yeux sans revoir cette scène.<p>

_La vie est un chaos, en revanche une terrible logique gouverne l'imagination._

C'était étrange ce à quoi on pouvait penser dans des situations terribles. Cette citation d'Oscar Wilde s'était imposée dans son esprit quand il revit la scène pour la énième fois. Elle lui semblait tellement appropriée. Tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer, tout ce qu'il lisait avait toujours une raison, un fil conducteur. C'était simple, expliqué. Là, il ne comprenait rien.

Rien ne laissait présager ce qui s'était passé. Où était la logique, le but dans tout ce bordel ?

Six hommes, deux armes, de la nitroglycérine dans une usine. L'odeur de la mort avait hanté les lieux alors qu'il n'y avait personne pour succomber. Dès que la situation s'était éclaircie, Watson avait compris que Holmes allait tirer. Le jeu jusqu'au bout. Qu'importait le prix. Ne pas faiblir. Le visage de Mary avait dansé dans sa tête. Mais il n'avait rien fait, il n'avait rien dit. Accepter, savoir qu'il était temps. Il l'avait déjà expérimenté durant ses années de guerre. Mais ce n'était pas encore pour tout de suite.

Puis, le désordre. Le feu, il avait disparu, sur un simple geste de Michaelis. Il l'avait à peine distingué. Il allait si vite. Moriarty qui tombait, puis Moran. Que s'était-il passé ? Comment de telles choses pouvaient être possibles ? Elles ne devraient pas être.

Il releva la tête. Sa nuque craqua. Il avait mal. Il était resté trop longtemps dans la même position. L'esprit en vrac, les yeux fatigués, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Holmes. Le détective fouillait dans le fatras qu'étaient ses dossiers. Il recherchait la moindre trace de Moriarty dans toutes ses enquêtes et recherches.

Holmes était entouré d'un véritable capharnaüm. On ne voyait même plus ses pieds sous les tonnes de papiers qu'il déversait sur le sol. Comme pour se donner du courage, Watson se leva et s'approcha de lui.

-Holmes, il faut qu'on parle, attaqua t-il.

-De quoi ? grommela son ami, la tête dans les dossiers.

-De ce qui s'est passé dans cette usine.

-Ce qui s'est passé, c'est qu'on a raté une occasion en or. J'avais certainement l'un des plus grands génies du mal devant avec son bras-droit et je les ai laissés filer.

-Vous ne les avez pas laissés filer, Holmes, le rassura Watson. Vous avez failli tous nous tuer pour qu'ils ne s'échappent pas. Il s'est passé quelque chose après votre coup de feu, qu'avez-vous vu ?

-Moriarty et son chien s'échapper ? Avec l'explosion, j'ai presque perdu connaissance.

-Vous n'avez pas vu ce que Michaelis a fait ?

-Non, j'avais autre chose à faire que mater Michaelis. D'ailleurs, j'ai autre chose à faire qu'à en parler.

-C'est important, insista le docteur. Ce qu'il a fait... C'est impossible. Il... Je crois qu'il a arrêté le feu.

-Éteindre un incendie n'est pas exceptionnel à faire. Et puis, il faut bien qu'il serve à quelque chose, ce majordome à la noix.

-Non, vous ne comprenez pas, Holmes. Il n'a pas utilisé d'eau ou quoique ce soit. Il s'est mis devant et il a bougé la main... et...le feu s'est éteint. Il bouge beaucoup trop vite. En l'espace de quelques secondes, il a blessé Moriarty et maitrisé Moran.

Holmes cessa ses gestes. Son visage restait figé, le regard dans le vide. Il leva la tête et dévisagea son ami comme pour chercher la vérité dans ses traits. Watson se taisait, laissant le temps à son ami de comprendre la situation et de l'accepter. Soudain, le détective éclata de rire.

-Vous avez pris un sacré coup sur la tête, Watson !

-Je ne fabule pas, Holmes, précisa t-il d'une voix grave.

-Allons, allons, vous êtes un homme de sciences. Reprenez vos esprits. Il y a des explications parfaitement logiques à ce que vous me racontez. Déjà votre état de stress et le choc sont certainement la cause de votre vision et compréhension bancale des évènements.

Watson s'effondra sur le fauteuil. Il secoua la tête et soupira exagérément.

-Pendant presque la moitié de ma vie, j'ai été soldat, Holmes. J'ai fait la campagne d'Afghanistan. Je sais contrôler mes émotions, je sais affronter le stress. Et ce n'est pas hier que j'ai failli.

-Watson, veillez raconter vos histoires abracadabrantes ailleurs, j'ai du travail.

Sur ces mots, il se replongea dans ses notes froissées. Les contes pour enfants, ça allait bien cinq minutes. Il avait des choses tellement plus intéressantes, tellement plus réelles à traiter.

Moriarty, Moriarty, Moriarty. Le nom se balançait dans sa tête, mais n'apparaissait nulle part. Une ombre parmi les ombres, mais tellement plus dévastatrice et imposante que ses congénères. Comment n'avait-il pas pu le remarquer jusqu'ici ? Surtout qu'il prétendait avoir signer plusieurs crimes auxquels il avait été confronté.

Tout entier dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua même pas Watson qui quittait la pièce brutalement. Seul le claquement de la porte fit frissonner le plancher sous ses pieds. Il jeta un vague coup d'oeil à celle-ci avant de l'oublier irrémédiablement.

Moriarty, Moriarty, Moriarty. Professeur James Moriarty. Le premier endroit où il se devait d'enquêter était l'université où il officiait. Première action, trouver cette faculté. Il fallait qu'il en sache le plus possible sur son ennemi avant de reprendre la bataille. Watson pensait avoir vu Moriarty être blessé. Si c'était bien le cas, il n'allait pas revenir à l'assaut tout de suite. De plus, ses plans avaient été bouleversé. Holmes et les autres n'auraient pas dû y survivre à ce rendez-vous. Moriarty et Moran avaient certainement dû fuir, reculer. Leurs adversaires connaissaient leur nom et leur visage. Ils avaient sans doute des retraites où se cacher, mais leur existence, leur rôle et celle de leur organisation avaient été dévoilé. Ils se retrouvaient en position de faiblesse. Leur plus grande force étant l'ignorance des autres.

Moriarty, Moriarty, Moriarty. L'ennemi à abattre. La créature à traquer. Son alter-ego, le seul qui pourrait le mettre en difficulté. Un reflet taché de sang. La cible prioritaire parmi toutes. Moriarty, le seul objectif.


	22. Le Détective et le Dernier Problème 2

**Notes d'auteur :** Oh, mon Dieu ! Je suis affreusement désolée pour cet i_nterminable attente. Intolérable retard_. J'aimerais vous dire que j'étais en vacances, tellement occupée à me baigner que je n'ai pas eu le courage d'écrire ou perdue dans un trou paumé sans Internet. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai pas eu de vacances. Seulement, je n'avais aucune inspiration. Cette partie me bloquait à un point que s'en était... Je sais pas, mais je n'arrivais plus à écrire. Mais fait étonnant : j'étais inspirée pour le reste. C'est ainsi que, pour me faire pardonner, je vous poste en même temps la partie suivante. Car même si je n'avais écrit aucune ligne de la seconde, j'ai terminé la troisième et fait trois-quart de la quatrième. J'ai déjà commencé la dernière partie et terminé l'épilogue. Donc, vous en avez deux de suite. La suite la semaine prochaine. Merci infiniment pour votre patience et vos reviews. Désolée encore pour le retard et la qualité pauvre de cette partie.

**Réponses aux reviews : Roussette :** Et oui, dans l'Angleterre victorienne, l'homosexualité était interdite, mais en amélioration. Car avant 1848, les homosexuels étaient condamnés à mort. Après, on les condamnait seulement à la prison à vie. Il faudra attendre le début du vingtième siècle pour que cette loi soit abrogée. (Soit dit en passant, l'homosexualité était tolérée en France depuis Napoléon Ier, mais ça restait très mal vu) A titre d'exemple, on peut prendre un écrivain célèbre comme Oscar Wilde, enfermé pendant douze ans, dont deux ans de travaux forcés. Il sortira de prison ruiné et humilié. Il quittera l'Angleterre pour la France où il mourra moins de cinq ans plus tard dans la misère et abandonné de tous. Sinon, si ça t'intéresse, je te conseille le film _Maurice_ de James Avory avec James Wilby, Hugh Grant et Rupert Graves qui raconte la vie d'un homosexuel à la fin du dix-neuvième siècle en Angleterre.

Pour l'inspiration, je me concentre sur le manga, mais tout en sachant que nous sommes dans ma fic en 1891, donc deux ans après la manga.

Pour te sauver, voilà LE lien : www. ebooksgratuits ebooks. Php Enlève les espaces of course. C'est un site où tu peux trouver des livres en lire accès sous format Pdf. Tous les Sherlock Holmes y sont. Tu vas dans la barre auteur et dans les D, clique sur Doyle Arthur Conan et tous les Sherlock Holmes sous toutes les éditions possibles et imaginables sont à toi gratuitement. Et beaucoup d'autres livres libre de droit aussi.

Pourquoi tuer Holmes ? La Reine a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Ce sera révélé... plus tard.

Merci pour ta review !

**Celeste31 **: Le coup de faux suicide, je m'y attendais puisque ça suit les livres. Mais j'ai eu de sacré surprise. La mort de Moriarty notamment qui serait plus proche de l'original je pensais. Quand je l'ai vu sortir son arme, j'y croyais pas. J'étais là « il va pas le faire, il va pas le faire. Oh, le con ! Il l'a fait ! ». Je suis restée sous le choc. Du coup, au premier visionnage, je n'ai pas pu profiter de la fin de l'épisode. Mais je me suis rattrapée depuis. J'ai aussi attaqué à la filmographie d'Andrew Scott pour me consoler. Mais il a surtout du théâtre et des petits rôles. Normalement, la saison 3 entre avril et été 2013. Sur la BBC, je ne parle pas de la version française.

Pauvre Émeline, tout le monde se moque d'elle et de sa poêle. Elle fait avec ce qu'elle peut !

Je pense aussi que Holmes serait pris de panique face à un événement surnaturel. Ça veut dire qu'il y a des choses qu'il ignore et ne peut contrôler et ça l'angoisserait, je pense. Heureusement, Watson est là pour rééquilibrer le duo.

Merci pour ta longue review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Aqua6663 **: Merci pour ta review ! Ravie que ma fic te plaise.

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Le Détective et le Dernier Problème (25)**

Le fiacre du comte avançait aussi vite que possible sur les chemins de terre. Sebastian tenait les rênes, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'entendre son maître lui résumer son entretien avec la Reine.

-Déjà, nous allons rentrer au manoir. Moriarty tout comme Holmes vont avoir besoin de se soigner, de prendre du repos après les évènements. Profitons-en pour en faire de même et préparer notre plan. Au manoir, nous serons hors de leur portée et nous pourrons voir les choses avec recul.

Les yeux de Sebastian se recentrèrent sur la route. Ils approchaient du manoir plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il sentait une bulle d'angoisse croitre dans son ventre au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Dans quel état allaient-ils retrouver les lieux ? Les domestiques étaient quand même restés sans surveillance durant plus de deux semaines.

Il ne retint pas son soupir de soulagement quand, passé les grilles du parc, il aperçut le manoir entier. Le jardin ne semblait pas avoir reçu trop de dégâts. À part le fait qu'il n'y avait plus d'arbre, il n'avait pas changé. Maintenant, il s'agissait de voir l'intérieur. Il arrêta la voiture devant l'escalier et alla ouvrir la porte au comte.

Tandis qu'ils montaient les marches, Ciel poursuivit l'élaboration de son plan.

-Que ce soit Moriarty ou Holmes, ils ont leurs faiblesses. Il s'agit d'en user. On ne peut plus se permettre de frapper à l'aveugle. Les résultats doivent être sûrs et rapides. Ne pas négliger Moran. Même si nous ne nous en chargeons pas, il reste une menace pour nous. Il faudrait pouvoir séparer Moran et Moriarty.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Sebastian débarrassa Ciel de son manteau. Il promena son regard autour de lui. La rampe d'escalier avait changé de couleur, des vases et autres bibelots avaient disparu. L'œuvre de May-Linn. La vaisselle avait certainement subi aussi des dommages. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était que Bard n'ait pas fait exploser la cuisine.

-Sebastian, tu m'écoutes ?

-Oui bien sûr, maître, répondit le démon d'un air absent.

-Tu feras l'état des lieux plus tard, s'impatienta Ciel.

-Mais en tant que majordome...

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un majordome en ce moment, Sebastian. J'ai besoin de mon démon. Suis-moi dans le bureau, nous serons plus tranquille pour que je te donne tes ordres.

Sans attendre de réponse, Ciel se mit en marche et monta les marches. Il entendit le pas aérien de Sebastian gravir les escaliers derrière lui.

L'affaire Holmes-Moriarty prenait des dimensions qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possibles. Elle devenait la plus importante qu'il ait jamais eu. Même Jack l'Éventreur s'était montré moins ardu. Mais surtout qu'il s'agissait d'un simple assassin à l'origine. Mais Moriarty était plus qu'un simple criminel. Holmes avait des relations haut place et était un ancien de Scotland Yard. De plus, son frère ainé semblait faire parti des proches de la reine. Sans compter Moran, colonel et fils de chevalier. Il craignait de sentir poindre une horrible migraine. S'il ratait cette affaire, il était fichu et la reine ne lui ferait plus confiance. Par contre, s'il réussissait, il monterait les grades au seins des Limiers et s'attirerait les lauriers royaux.

Il ne devait échouer sous aucun prétexte. Et pour chasser l'échec de sa route, rien de tel qu'ordonner à Sebastian de le faire. Assis derrière son bureau, il commença à placer ses pions sur cet échiquier humain. Il sortait directement son cavalier. Il suffisait de faire diversion avec de simples pions. La vraie partie débutait. Il pointa son regard vers la silhouette sombre et droite de Sebastian. Il tonna :

-Va surveiller, Holmes.

-Et Moriarty ? Ne faut-il pas le retrouver ?

-Holmes et Moriarty sont des aimants. L'un retrouvera l'autre très rapidement. Alors, pourquoi nous fatiguer ? Attends caché près de Holmes et le professeur arrivera bientôt. Il faut jouer sur cette corde. Il faut qu'ils soient tous deux morts dans les jours qui suivent. Profitons de leur attirance et haine mutuelles. Inutile de les tuer directement, ils s'entretueront eux-même. Contente-toi de les pousser à s'affronter. De plus, cela nous fera moins de ménage à faire puisque nous ne serons pas directement impliqués. Débrouille-toi comme tu le souhaites, mais agis vite. Nous sommes déjà le deux mai. Ne perds pas de temps. Retrouve Holmes, attends que Moriarty arrive et pousse-les à s'entretuer discrètement.

-Yes, my Lord, répondit Sebastian en s'inclinant la main sur le cœur.

* * *

><p>La sonnette stridente rompit le silence pesant qui régnait au manoir. Depuis que le jeune maître était rentré, il avait imprégné sa mauvaise humeur dans les lieux. Les domestiques devaient avouer qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi sombre et aussi tendu. Il travaillait sûrement sur quelque chose de plus important et de plus délicat qu'auparavant. À peine revenu de Londres, il s'était enfermé dans son bureau et n'y avait pas bougé. Sebastian était passé en coup de vent le matin même. Il avait déposé le comte et donné des directives aux serviteurs. Ensuite, il était reparti sans rien dire à personne. Il devait agir sur les ordres de Ciel à n'en pas douter.<p>

La sonnerie se répéta, plus aigrelette. May-Linn alla ouvrir en redressant ses lunettes. Un homme inconnu se balançait nerveusement sur ses jambes.

-Bonjour, monsieur, salua t-elle. Qui dois-je annoncer ?

-Docteur Watson, se présenta l'inconnu. Le Comte me connait. Il faut que je lui parle. C'est important.

Tandis qu'il parlait, il jetait des coups d'oeil frénétiques à l'intérieur du manoir. Comme s'il pensait sur Ciel ou quelqu'un d'autre s'était caché dans le hall.

May-Linn, bien qu'intriguée par le comportement fébrile de ce médecin, l'invita à la suivre. Elle l'introduisit dans le petit salon. Elle allait s'éclipser pour avertir le comte, mais Watson l'arrêta.

-Puis-je vous poser une question ?

-Bien sûr, monsieur.

Il ne semblait plus nerveux, mais presque terrifié. Il était pâle, ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil autour de lui et son front luisait de sueur.

-Est-ce que monsieur Michaelis est ici ?

-Non, il est à Londres, répondit May-Linn, les sourcils froncés.

-Vous en êtes certaine ?

-Ah, ça oui ! Il est parti ce matin-même sur les ordres du Comte.

Une expression de soulagement pur envahit le visage angoissé du docteur. Il alla même jusqu'à soupirer. La femme de chambre l'entendit marmonner un « Parfait » entre ses dents. La voyant l'observer, il hocha la tête en sa direction, montrant qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle.

Elle monta rapidement les escaliers et alla toquer à la porte du maître. Elle eut un instant d'hésitation. Le jeune Phantomhive semblait tellement sur les nerfs aujourd'hui. Elle craignait de le déranger et de s'attirer ses foudres. Mais elle devait absolument le prévenir de la visite du docteur. Peut-être même l'attendait-il. Peu rassurée quand même, elle frappa timidement. Le « quoi » du comte fut acide et brutal. Elle ouvrit et passa la tête, tremblante.

-Un monsieur est arrivé et désire vous parler, annonça t-elle. Un certain Docteur Watson.

Ciel centra toute son attention sur la domestique. Que faisait donc l'acolyte de Holmes ici ?

-Est-il seul ?

-Oui, maître.

Voilà qui était encore plus étonnant. Ainsi, Watson s'était débarrassé de son ami et trainé de Londres jusqu'ici pour venir lui parler ? De quoi ? À moins qu'il n'agisse sous les ordres du détective. Il devait tirer tout cela au clair. Il se leva, résigné.

-Dis-lui que j'arrive.

Tandis que les pas précipités de May-Linn s'éloignaient, il se saisit de sa canne et sortit tranquillement de son bureau. Il n'allait tout de même pas se presser pour un simple médecin. Il descendit et arriva au petit salon. La porte était fermée. Il se permit de faire une pause devant. Comment devrait-il réagir devant Watson ? Tout dépendait de la raison de sa visite. S'il venait de la part de Holmes, seul le mépris correspondait. Si sa venue était indépendante du détective, il avait une carte intéressante à jouer.

Le médecin était l'être le plus proche de Holmes et celui qui le connaissait le mieux. Il pourrait toujours manipuler la conversation pour en apprendre plus sur lui. Mais pourquoi viendrait-il sans prévenir Holmes ? Peut-être leur amitié avait-elle une faille. En ce cas, il devait s'y faufiler comme un serpent.

Il poussa la porte. En le voyant entrer, Watson sauta sur ses pieds. Doucement, Ciel referma derrière lui et alla prendre place dans un fauteuil. Il jaugea du regard le docteur qui ne s'était pas rassi. Il semblait nerveux. L'esprit pas tranquille, aurait-il quelque chose à se reprocher ? Ce qui pencherait la balance pour la seconde solution.

-Docteur, commença t-il, sardonique. Voilà bien une surprise. J'avoue que vous êtes la dernière personne à laquelle j'aurais penser me visiter.

-Si cela vous rassure, Comte, je me surprends moi-même.

-Alors, que veut Holmes ?

Watson parut désarçonné par la question. Il secoua vivement la tête.

-Non, Holmes n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Il ignore même ma présence ici. À dire vrai, il doit ignorer beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? insista Ciel en se penchant en avant.

Finalement, il n'aurait même pas besoin de pousser son invité à parler de son ancien colocataire. Il se laissait aller aux confidences tout seul. Vraiment pratique. Il écouta donc avec délice Watson s'épancher.

-Il s'est complétement coupé du monde. Il s'est entièrement plongé dans la poursuite de Moriarty et de son organisation. C'est devenu une obsession. Une obsession malsaine. Il ne mange presque plus, ni ne dort. Il ne pense qu'à piéger Moriarty.

-Et s'il n'y parvient pas, y passera t-il le reste de ses jours ?

Le Docteur eut un ricanement sinistre.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi... investi dans une affaire. Il les a toutes réussies. Il atteindra son but. Soyez en sûr. Il a déjà quelques pistes.

-Quels sont les résultats pour le moment ?

-Il remonte des filières. Il en a déjà livré à Scotland Yard. Mais il s'en fiche. Il veut juste détruire et débusquer Moriarty. Pour l'instant, il ne l'a pas trouver, lui. Il enrage.

Comme dépité, il secoua lentement la tête et soupira. Il se frotta les yeux. Il ne semblait pas avoir dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Ciel remarqua également que ses mains tremblaient. Il avait l'air moins nerveux que lorsqu'il était rentré dans la pièce. Parler de son ami l'avait détendu. Mais son dos se raidissait à nouveau. Il voulait reprendre le sujet pour lequel il avait fait tant de route.

-Mais je ne suis pas venu pour parler de Holmes. Je suis sûr que M. Michaelis le surveille pour vous de toute façon.

Ciel se redressa, vexé. Il fit la moue et grommela :

-Ma vie ne tourne pas autour de votre ami. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. Et espionner un petit détective n'en fait pas parti.

Un sourire fatigué fit grimacer le visage pâle de Watson. Il eut l'air de contenir un rire sans joie.

-Vous me rappelez un peu lui. Il parle comme ça lui aussi, lui dit-il sur un ton de confidence.

Ciel eut un sursaut et croisa les jambes. Il donna un coup de canne sec sur le plancher et reprit le contrôle de la discussion d'un ton sans appel :

-Et si vous me disiez pourquoi vous êtes là, docteur ?

-Ah... oui...

Aussitôt, il se voûta et tritura sa canne, toute sa nervosité revenue.

-Il fallait que je vous parle à propos de ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour. À l'usine.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi vous auriez besoin d'en parler à moi. C'est votre cher ami qui a voulu tous nous faire sauter.

-Mais ce n'est pas arrivé, répliqua aussitôt Watson comme pour défendre Holmes.

-Pas grâce à vous, cracha Ciel d'un ton acide.

-Justement. Vous aussi, vous avez vu. Vous êtes resté conscient tout du long. Vous avez tout vu. Ce que votre majordome a fait.

-Il n'a fait que ce que je lui avais ordonné. Heureusement que certaines personnes réagissent, elles.

-Rien ne vous a donc choqué ?

Ciel resta silencieux. Watson n'attendit pas sa réponse de toute façon et poursuivit, la voix haletante.

-Ce qu'il a accompli vous aurait donc paru normal ? À la portée d'un homme ordinaire ?

-C'est le moins que je puisse attendre de mon majordome. Sinon, je l'aurais déjà renvoyé.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas les compétences d'un majordome. Depuis combien de temps est-il à votre service ?

-Cinq ans.

-Et durant tout ce temps, vous ne vous êtes jamais posé de questions ?

-Précisez votre pensée, Docteur, l'intimida Ciel.

Qu'avait-il vu exactement ? Que pensait-il ? Avait-il deviné la vraie nature de Sebastian ? Était-il prêt à l'accepter ou ne désirait-il que d'être rassuré et tout oublier ?

Le visage de Watson se crispa. Avec des gestes tremblants, il faillit même se signer. Ciel retint sa respiration. Ce n'était pas bon.

Durant ces dernières années, le jeune comte n'avait jamais eu à faire face à une telle situation. Sebastian avait toujours très bien dissimulé sa nature démoniaque. Les gens le pensait extrêmement talentueux. La naïveté et la stupidité ambiante aidant beaucoup à consolider cette opinion. Mais Watson, bien que pas au niveau de son comparse, était allé à bonne école.

-Il n'est pas humain, souffla Watson comme s'il proférait une insulte, voir un blasphème. Il ne peut pas l'être.

Ciel prit le parti du déni pour tester son invité et le pousser à dévoiler ses soupçons et déductions. Voir jusqu'où il était allé dans la vérité. Il rit.

-Qu'est-il donc s'il n'est pas humain ? Chien ? Oiseau ? Plante ?

-Non, ce n'est pas cela que je veux dire, monsieur le Comte. Il est une créature qui ne devrait pas être. Ou du moins, certainement pas dans notre monde.

-Je ne comprends pas, mentit Ciel.

-Si l'on s'en réfère aux croyances anciennes, à la Bible, j'emploierai le mot démon. Mais je ne sais s'il s'agit réellement de cela. Qui peut le savoir à part lui ?

-Pourquoi me racontez-vous vos sornettes ?

-S'il est vraiment démon ou autre, vous êtes en danger. Et je ne me permettrais pas de vous laisser dans l'ignorance, à sa merci.

-Alors, vous venez avertir et protéger le pauvre enfant innocent et fragile que je suis ? ironisa Ciel avec le sourire.

-Oui, répondit aussitôt Watson. Enfin, j'en aurais fait de même pour n'importe qui.

-Même pour Moriarty ? ne pu s'empêcher de demander le jeune Comte.

-Je crois, oui. Même si j'aurais beaucoup plus hésité pour lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je pourrais être en danger ? Sebastian est à mon service depuis cinq ans. Il m'a toujours fidèlement servi et protégé.

-Vous avez vu les pouvoirs qu'il possède. C'est un démon. Il ne peut avoir de bonnes intentions. La Bible dit..

-Ne prenez pas tout ce que dit la Bible pour parole d'Évangile, glissa sarcastiquement Ciel.

Mais le visage de Watson s'assombrit d'avantage. Il se pencha vers son hôte comme pour gagner de l'autorité dans ses mots.

-Je ne plaisante pas, monsieur le Comte. Il n'est pas humain. Il y a donc forcément danger.

Il était têtu. Il ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Bien qu'il ait eu du mal à l'exprimer. Il savait qui était Sebastian. Nier ne servirait à rien. Voilà une situation à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé. Il avait cru Watson trop occupé à évacuer Holmes pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Ou nier ce que ses yeux avaient vu comme le commun des mortels. Non, il tenait son idée et ne l'oublierait pas. C'était une chance, vraiment, qu'il soit venu l'avertir.

-En avez-vous parlé autour de vous ?

-Non, répondit Watson. Enfin, j'en ai touché un mot à Holmes. Enfin, essayé tout du moins. Il n'a rien voulu entendre. Il se fichait de ce que je lui disais. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il est tout à Moriarty.

Ciel ferma les yeux, voulant se concentrer sur ces paroles, ces révélations. La nature de Sebastian était découverte. Comment régler ce problème ? Se débarrasser de Watson ? Pas assez discret. Ce serait le meilleur moyen d'attirer l'attention de Holmes.

-Je suis au courant pour Sebastian, avoua t-il. Depuis le début. C'est même pour cela que je l'ai pris à mon service.

Il allait devoir jouer serré pour calmer et écarter Watson.

À ces aveux, le docteur écarquilla des yeux, effaré. Heureux de son silence, Ciel poursuivit.

-Je l'ai rencontré après la mort de mes parents. J'étais retenu prisonnier, blessé, affaibli. Je serais certainement mort sans Sebastian.

-Il vous a sauvé ? s'étonna Watson.

-Exactement. Il a usé de ses pouvoirs pour cela. Il m'a ramené chez moi. Depuis, il reste auprès de moi. Il me protège. Sa charge de majordome n'est qu'une couverture. Les gens ne posent pas de questions. Je ne crains rien.

-Mais... C'est un démon... Pourquoi ? bredouilla le pauvre docteur, perdu dans ses croyances.

Soudain, il fit les yeux ronds et sembla comprendre quelque chose.

-Que lui avez-vous donné ou promis en échange ? Faire un pacte avec une telle créature n'est pas bon.

-Absolument rien, mentit Ciel effrontément.

-En ce cas, pourquoi ?

-Qui vous dit qu'il est forcément mauvais ou intéressé ?

-Vous croyez qu'il n'est pas démoniaque ? Mais alors qu'est-il ? Un ange ? J'en doute. Il a quelque chose de sombre en lui.

-Je ne sais ce qu'il est exactement. Et cela m'importe peu. Il m'a sauvé la vie. Il voulait juste un endroit où aller. Il ne voulait pas rester dans son monde. Je n'ai pas posé de questions. Je n'ai jamais eu à redire sur lui. Il a fait son devoir et même plus que je n'attendais de lui. Je pense que dans une telle situation la vérité et la raison n'ont pas leur place.

-Je ne parviens pas à lui accorder la même confiance que vous, s'obstina Watson, visiblement abattu. Je ne pourrai m'empêcher de garder un œil sur lui et ses agissements.

-Si cela vous donne bonne conscience, docteur, lâcha Ciel en haussant des épaules.

* * *

><p>Tout était en désordre chez lui. Pas peigné, pas rasé, il ne devait pas avoir changé de chemise depuis des jours. Des objets in-identifiables trainaient au sol, recouvrant le parquet. Même le fauteuil disparaissait sous des tonnes d'immondices. Le responsable de ce chaos était assis à même le sol, adossé au fauteuil. Un cigare presque entièrement consumé pendait entre ses doigts. Son regard fixait le vide. Il était aussi vif que s'il était mort.<p>

Soudain, il se releva comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le mur du fond. Une immense carte de l'Europe le recouvrait, pictée d'une multitude d'épingles. Parfois, des notes de la main du détective y étaient accrochées. Chevauchant la Russie, une carte de l'Angleterre et une autre de Londres complétaient le tableau.

Holmes avait dévoré ses notes et les journaux européens des dernières années pour retrouver la trace de Moriarty. Malheureusement, ses découvertes restaient suppositions. Le criminel était doué pour se dissimuler et maquiller ses crimes. Cependant, Holmes en avait bien répertorié une centaine.

Il avait des recherches poussées. Il s'était trouvé de nouveaux contacts et les avait fait enquêter sur les affaires de Moriarty. Il avait même été chez son frère. Mais il n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Les tiroirs chutaient au sol, entrainant un vacarme d'enfer. Échevelé, Holmes les fouillait sans douceur. Ses gestes étaient fébriles et manquaient de précision. Il se releva et s'attaqua à la bibliothèque qui débordaient de dossiers classés top secrets. Comme de nombreuses choses chez son frère. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'être discret. Il avait allumé les lumières et bousculé les serviteurs. Que pourrait lui faire Mycroft quand il rentrerait de toute façon ?

D'ailleurs, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Son frère poussa un soupir résigné en voyant l'état de son bureau. Sans dire un mot, il tira une chaise et s'assit dessus, laissant le plus jeune se débattre dans ses affaires. Lassé d'être ignorer, il finit par demander :

-Que cherches-tu ? Si tu me le demandais, ça irait nettement plus vite.

La tête ébouriffée de Sherlock sortit des cartons qui l'assiégeaient.

-James Moriarty, cracha t-il.

-Je ne cache aucun homme – pas même de ce nom là – dans mon bureau.

Holmes se releva sans faire vraiment attention à la réponse de son frère.

-Tu dois bien avoir des informations sur lui. Avec tous tes espions, tes combines et j'en passe. Ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as rien sur lui ou son organisation criminelle.

-Tu as détruit la moitié de cette pièce. Où veux-tu que je dissimule quoique ce soit sur cet individu ?

-Dans l'autre moitié, s'obstina le cadet.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il traversa le bureau et s'attaqua au buffet derrière son frère. Imperturbable, Mycroft poursuivait :

-En admettant même que j'ai quelque chose sur ce Moriarty, ce serait classé secret défense et donc, par définition, tu aurais défense d'y toucher.

-Je suis sûr que la Reine t'a mis sur l'affaire.

-La Reine ? Rien que ça ? Tu me prends pour qui, Sherlock ? Un agent secret ou que sais-je ? Je n'ai qu'un poste mineur au sein du gouvernement. Je n'ai jamais vu la Reine et elle ne m'a donc jamais confié quoique ce soit.

-Tu as le gouvernement dans ta poche, Mycroft, marmonna Holmes en ouvrant un tiroir du bureau qui avait miraculeusement échappé à la tornade.

Son frère leva les yeux au ciel à l'entente de la réplique. Il jeta un vague coup d'oeil aux dégâts et se tourna enfin pour le première vers son cadet. Il grimaça en voyant dans quel tiroir il fouillait.

-Sherlock, arrête tes bêtises maintenant. Ça suffit, lança t-il d'un ton froid et autoritaire.

Évidemment, il ne fut pas écouté. C'était trop tard de toute façon. Le détective s'était figé en découvrant ce que son frère cachait dans une boite au fond du tiroir. Il dévora l'objet des yeux. C'était cela, il n'avait pas de doute possible et seule la personne qu'il avait longtemps cherché pouvait le posséder. Sa découverte à la main, il se redressa et regarda son frère droit dans les yeux.

-Bel objet, déclara t-il d'un ton glacé. Exemplaire unique, je suppose.

-En effet. Repose-le à sa place, je te prie.

Étonnamment, Sherlock obéit. Il rangea l'objet délicatement dans sa boite et referma silencieusement le tiroir. Il se saisit de son manteau abandonné sur le bureau et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. En passant devant son frère, il se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Je dirai rien. Mais méfie-toi, je peux en référer à qui de droit à n'importe quel moment et ça irait mal pour tes fesses. J'attends les informations que je t'ai demandées dans les heures qui viennent. Sinon, il se peux que certaines choses m'échappent.

Sherlock se releva et ouvrit la porte.

-Tu n'oseras pas, déclara Mycroft au dos de son frère.

-Tu veux tenter le diable ?

Bien sûr, Mycroft était un homme prudent et pragmatique. Une heure plus tard, une enveloppe arriva au 221b Baker Street. Une grande partie de ce que Holmes avait sur son ennemi s'y trouvaient. Il avait pu rejoindre les meurtres, trafiques et vols à travers l'Europe. Sa carte s'était rapidement remplie sous ses yeux. Il possédait aussi, grâce à son frère, des noms. Dans les heures qui suivaient ces noms finiraient derrière les barreaux.

L'heure n'était plus à la fierté mal placée et aux cavaliers seuls. Il avait donc ravalé son orgueil et appelé Randall. La mort de l'inspecteur Abberline avait abattu le directeur de la police plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Dévoré par l'envie de vengeance, il obéissait les yeux fermés à Holmes dans l'espoir de coincer le poseur de bombe responsable de la mort de son adjoint.

Dans un second temps, Holmes était allé renoué avec une vieille connaissance. Undertaker avait l'étrange capacité à savoir tout ce qui se passait de louche dans cette ville. Il ne pouvait être passé à côté de Moriarty. Il était donc allé le voir dans son antre. Le faire rire n'avait pas été évident. Le détective n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à faire le guignol. Finalement, lassé, le croque-mort lui avait fait une fleur :

-Je te passe le paiement pour cette fois, avait-il déclaré. On se connait depuis longtemps et tu m'as souvent fait rire pour rien. Alors, ça ira. Mais c'est unique. Alors, que veux-tu ?

-Je veux un maximum d'informations sur James Moriarty.

-Qui ?

-Le professeur James Moriarty, s'était impatienté Holmes. Tu as dû bien en entendre parler. Il dirige toute la pègre de la ville et la moitié de l'Europe. Si ce n'est plus.

-Ooooh ! L'Araignée a donc un nom et tu l'as trouvée ! Voilà qui est bien excitant. Mon petit détective jouerait-il dans la cour des grands ?

-Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur l'Araignée.

-L'Araignée elle-même ? Rien. Mais sur son organisation, j'ai quelques potins.

Quelques potins qui se révélèrent être des adresses, des filiales et encore des noms. Il avait assez pour démonter l'organisation en Angleterre de Moriarty. Le reste viendrait vite. Ne suffisait-il pas de tirer sur un fil pour que le reste la toile soit au bout de cet unique fil ? L'organisation de Moriarty subirait le destin de cette toile d'araignée.

La première victime fut un certain Jack Clever. Arrêté à son domicile par Scotland Yard. Il faisait parti d'un trio qui dirigeait les transactions d'opium au nom de Moriarty. Au vu de la lâcheté de cet homme, il ne devrait pas tarder à vendre ses camarades.

Le suivant était le propriétaire d'une compagnie de navires. Moriarty s'en servait pour son trafic d'armes. Randall le fit arrêter directement sur le port. La discrétion n'avait pas été le fort de cette opération, mais au moins le message était passé. Plusieurs de ses hommes le suivirent derrière les barreaux.

À chaque arrestation, Holmes enlevait l'épingle représentant le complice de sa carte. Rapidement, la carte de Londres retrouvait sa visibilité. Une vingtaine de personnes rejoignirent les autres en prison. D'autres furent tuées. Comme un dénommé John Gallengher. Assassin à la solde de Moriarty, il s'était débattu et avait ouvert le feu sur les policiers. Il avait été abattu. Un dealer et deux proches présumés du criminel en firent de même.

La toile d'araignée se faisait peau de chagrin au grand bonheur du détective. Mais l'arachnide en elle-même demeurait aussi invisible que silencieuse. Pourquoi Moriarty ne se défendait pas ? Qu'avait-il derrière la tête ? Son trafic d'armes était entièrement démonté. La drogue avait perdu son trio de tête. Plusieurs de ses tueurs étaient hors d'état de nuire. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus rien au Royaume-Uni et il faisait le mort. Pourquoi ? C'était incompréhensible. Frustrant.

De rage, il arracha ses cartes et plans du mur. Il décida alors de retourner voir Undertaker. Les arrestations devaient faire bouger l'underground. Il devait tout savoir de ce qui se tramait dans l'ombre. Peut-être avait-il des informations sur les manigances de Moriarty.

Il regagna donc le caveau du croque-mort.

-Je t'ai déjà fait une fleur, lui rappela Undertaker.

-Je te paierai plus tard, le coupa sèchement Holmes. Dis-moi seulement ce qui se dit dans l'ombre et si tu as des tuyaux sur l'Araignée. Où se cache t-il, que fait-il.

-Je ne sais si c'est une bonne idée. De plus, qui me dit que tu me rendras ce que tu me dois ?

-On se connait depuis deux ans.

-Mais tu ne me rembourseras pas.

-Undertaker, dis-moi ce que tu sais. On verra les formalités plus tard.

Mais le croque-mort ne paraissait pas d'accord. Sous les insistances de Holmes, il prit la peine de réfléchir. Un sourire inquiétant fendit la partie visible de son visage.

-Très bien, abdiqua t-il. Je te dis ce que je sais et tu me paieras juste après. Et je sais comment.

-Parfait, parle.

-Les arrestations ont fait beaucoup jasé. On dit que l'Araignée abandonne tout et s'apprête à fuir.

Holmes était dubitatif. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Moriarty.

-Il se terre dans un petit immeuble aux extrémités de Londres. On dit qu'il est blessé.

Cela devait être vrai car le détective se souvint que Watson lui avait dit que Michaelis l'avait frappé. Il concentra toute son attention sur son informateur.

-Tu as l'adresse ? lui demanda t-il, fébrile.

-Mieux, je vais t'y conduire.

Undertaker eut à peine le temps de finir la phrase que Holmes était déjà dehors à chercher un fiacre. Moins d'une heure plus tard, les deux hommes faisaient face à un immeuble moderne de classe moyenne. Banal et parfaitement ancré dans le paysage. Qui pourrait croire qu'un génie du crime se cachait dans les étages ?

-Il est dans quel appartement ?

-Le numéro 61, je crois.

-D'accord, soupira Holmes. Il va me falloir les plans. Le concierge doit les avoir. Je vais lui demander. Je ne veux pas devoir frapper à toutes les portes et me faire repérer. De plus, il pourra me confirmer l'appartement de Moriarty.

-Avant ça, tu me paies, le coupa Undertaker dans son élan.

-Quoi ? s'offusqua Holmes. Je m'apprête à aller arrêter le grand criminel de tous les temps et tu veux rire ? Tu as un étrange sens des priorités. Va te faire soigner !

-Nous nous étions arrangés comme ça, lui rappela le croque-mort. Et ça ne prendra pas de temps. Je veux juste voir ta réaction. Elle me fera rire, j'en suis certain. De plus, peu de personnes obtiennent un tel privilège. Mais je t'aime bien.

-Quel privilège ?

-Viens plus près que je te le dise à l'oreille.

Holmes n'aimait pas ses manies et se demandait ce qu'il cachait. Il semblait trop excité pour que ce qu'il avait à lui dire le ravisse. Sa méfiance des débuts envers Undertaker remontait à la surface. Peut-être avait-elle toujours été là. Cependant, son informateur s'impatientait et il ne pouvait pas perdre de temps. Moriarty ne devait pas lui filer entre les doigts une seconde fois. Il obéit donc à Undertaker.

Quand il fut suffisamment près, il sentit le souffle presque frais du croque-mort sur sa joue et les mots résonnèrent à son oreille avec cette voix aigrelette et énervant.

-Tu vas bientôt mourir.

Le détective se figea. Qu'étaient donc ces bêtises ? Undertaker avait-il pour projet de le tuer ? Était-il tombé dans un piège tendu par Moriarty ? Instinctivement, il s'accrocha à son revolver, toujours à sa ceinture.

-Le quatre mai à dix-huit heures sept. Retiens bien. Quatre mai à dix-huit heures sept, tu mourras.

Undertaker s'éloigna de quelques pas pour observer l'expression du détective. Le futur macchabée demeurait parfaitement immobile, ses traits oscillant entre doute et effarement. Le croque-mort pouffa de rire.

-Voilà ce que je voulais, confia t-il entre deux rires. Maintenant, file capturer ton criminel. Si tu l'oses encore.

Comme un automate, Homes obéit. Arrivé devant la porte de l'immeuble, il se figea. Le quatre mai, c'était dans deux jours. Comment...

Il secoua la tête. C'était des bêtises. Comment pouvait-on connaître la date et la mort d'une personne ? C'était ridicule.

Il remit ses idées en place et se prépara mentalement à affronter son ennemi. C'était la dernière ligne droite. Il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Il poussa la porte et pénétra le hall d'entrée.

* * *

><p><em>La suite maintenant.<em>


	23. Le Détective et le Dernier Problème 3

**Chapitre 6 : Le Détective et le Dernier Problème (3/5)**

Lentement, avec précautions, Holmes sortit ses instruments de sa ceinture. Il les manipula en prenant soin à ne faire aucun bruit. Doucement, mais sûrement, il crocheta la serrure. Il grimaça quand le loquet émit un faible _bloc _tandis qu'il cédait. Il poussa la porte. Elle ne grinça pas. Il rangea ses instruments et sortit son revolver. L'arme au poing bien devant lui, il s'introduit dans le petit appartement.

Il avait étudié l'immeuble et les placements des pièces avant de venir en personne. Il n'y avait que trois pièces : une chambre, une salle de bain et une pièce principale. Une retraite sommaire et discrète. Le professeur devait vraiment être pris au piège. De plus, son organisation n'avait donné aucun signe de vie malgré les attaques de Holmes et d'Undertaker. Plusieurs branches avaient chuté et Moriarty n'avait pas réagi. Pourquoi ? Voilà une question qui taraudait sérieusement l'esprit du détective. Le criminel aurait dû se défendre, prendre sa revanche. Mais il n'avait rien fait. Il était resté tapi ici en silence. Serait-il mort ? Michaelis l'avait blessé après tout. Non, il ne se serait pas laissé mourir. Il avait dû se faire soigner. Il était là à quelques mètres de lui. Visiblement pris au piège. Mais l'était-il vraiment ? Le Professeur avait certainement encore de nombreux atouts dans ses manches.

Holmes arriva dans la salle principale un simple salon avec un coin réchaud. Le minimum, mais confortable. Un service à thé reposait sur la table basse. La théière fumait allégrement. Il était attendu.

Sans surprise, il entendit des pas venant de la chambre puis la voix de Moriarty l'accueillit :

-Bonjour, monsieur Holmes. Vous avez failli arriver en retard. Cela aurait été dommage de devoir se contenter d'un thé froid ou réchauffé.

Lentement, Holmes se retourna. Le Professeur lui faisait face, vêtu d'un costume simple et sombre. Il semblait plus pâle que la dernière fois et des cernes noires soulignaient ses yeux, les rendant encore plus caves. Il était indéniablement fatigué et se remettait doucement de sa perte de sang. Fait étonnant, il n'était pas armé. Le détective observa plus attentivement autour de lui et tendit l'oreille. Moriarty eut un sourire.

-Inutile de vous angoisser autant. Je suis seul. Pas de tueur embusqué. Malgré l'insistance particulièrement pénible de Sebastian.

-Où est-il ?

-Pas ici, répondit froidement le criminel.

Il fit un large geste vers les fauteuils.

-Prenez place, je vous prie.

Holmes eut un moment d'hésitation. Il baissa son arme quand Moriarty lui passa devant pour s'assoir. Finalement, le détective remit son revolver en poche et s'assit à son tour. Tranquillement, il le regarda remplir les deux tasses de thé. Il lui servit aussi du lait et du sucre. Une fois, le rituel accompli dans un silence religieux, Holmes reprit la parole après avoir soufflé sur le liquide brûlant.

-Comment avez-vous deviné que j'arrivais ?

-Que croyez-vous ? ricana doucement Moriarty en remuant son thé. Je vous faisais surveiller.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir arrêté ?

Son adversaire haussa les épaules. Le claquement de la cuillère contre la porcelaine semblait assourdissant, agressif. Holmes en grimaça.

-Pourquoi se fatiguer ? souffla enfin Moriarty, l'air absent.

-J'ai mis à mal votre réseau. Beaucoup de branches et de vos hommes sont tombés.

-La belle affaire. J'en ai d'autres à travers toute l'Europe. De plus, le recrutement est simple. Les voleurs et tueurs en quête d'argent facile, ce n'est pas cela qui manque de nos jours.

-Bien sûr, acquiesça Holmes. Je suppose que vos pièces les plus précieuses sont à l'abri, bien hors de ma portée. Tout jusqu'à présent n'est que poudre aux yeux.

-Vous vous trompez, monsieur Holmes, répliqua le criminel en grignotant mollement un biscuit. Je ne cache rien. Enfin, pas plus que d'habitude. Tout est à votre portée. Est-ce ma faute si vous ne creusez pas assez ? Vous parlez de mes « pièces les plus précieuses », poursuivit-il en formant des guillemets avec ses doigts. Quelles pièces ? Personne n'est irremplaçable. C'est là tout le secret d'une bonne organisation criminelle. On peut se passer de tout le monde et les remplacer sans regret. Rendre quelqu'un important est une faiblesse à laquelle il ne faut pas s'abaisser. Personne n'est important. Il suffit juste d'être utile durant un temps imparti pour être intéressant.

Un silence s'imposa uniquement ponctué par le tintement des tasses sur les soucoupes. Holmes observait Moriarty. Outre sa faiblesse passagère, il remarqua que ses yeux n'étaient plus les mêmes. La flamme était toujours présente en eux, mais atténuée. L'Araignée avait perdu quelque peu de sa superbe. Et toujours cet air absent qui rendait ses traits si lâches.

Sentant le regard du détective sur lui, Moriarty soupira. Il leva ses yeux sombres vers lui et lui confia à mi-voix :

-Je m'ennuie.

Holmes se tut et le laissa poursuivre.

-Le jeu n'est plus si amusant que cela.

Il avait l'air d'un enfant boudeur qui avait fait le tour de son nouveau jouet. Il soupirait les yeux baissés, les lèvres plissées, la mine basse.

-J'aurais pourtant cru être plus divertissant que cela, répliqua Holmes.

-Il a duré trop longtemps. Je pensais que j'avais trouvé le partenaire idéal, mais c'est encore un échec. Quel ennui que ce monde ! Chaque jour, je crée des plans, perpétue des meurtres et vols à distance, je gouverne un véritable empire et pourtant... Je m'ennuie à mourir. Tout est si répétitif, si facile. Je gagne toujours, c'est exaspérant ! Même vous, vous n'avez pas été à la hauteur. J'aurais pu vous tuer un bon millier de fois, vous arrêter d'un claquement de doigts. En vous laissant vivre et enquêter, j'espérais un peu d'action, mais perdu ! Non seulement je m'ennuie, mais ça me fatigue. Et je m'épuise pour quoi ? Rien !

-Ma foi, voilà qui est contraignant.

-À qui le dites-vous ? Maudit ennui ! J'ai passé ma vie à le combattre et il reste l'ennemi invaincu. Moi qui suis pourtant invincible dans ce monde. Je pensais avoir trouvé la solution, mais vous m'avez terriblement déçu. Je ne vois même pas d'intérêt à vous tuer.

Le regard dans le vague, il plongea ses lèvres dans le thé qui ne fumait plus. Holmes baissa les yeux dans la sienne. Il n'y avait bu que deux gorgées, mais il n'en avait plus envie. Il la reposa.

Moriarty ne semblait plus lui donner la moindre attention. Le combat était-il déjà fini ? La nouveauté n'était-elle déjà plus au rendez-vous ? Où était l'intérêt d'une enquête de cette ampleur si l'adversaire avait perdu sa combativité et sa motivation ? Ce serait si simple, trop simple, de reprendre son revolver et lui tirer une balle entre les deux yeux. Il était à moins d'un mètre de lui, regardant ailleurs, à sa merci, seul et sans défense. Ennuyeux. Il songeait sérieusement à rentrer chez lui. Abandonner Moriarty à son sort pour retourner à ses expérience et son violon, attendant l'arrivée hypothétique d'un nouveau criminel.

Sans un mot, – il n'y avait rien à ajouter – il se leva et s'apprêta à quitter le petit appartement. Mais il entendit la voix de Moriarty murmurer doucement.

-Tout semblait parfait. Un intellect de mon niveau, un homme noyé dans l'ennui, chacun d'un côté de la ligne. Un parallèle parfait. Pourquoi alors cela n'a pas marché jusqu'au bout ? Peut-être sommes-nous trop semblables et donc sans surprise. Nous pensons pareil, nous savons donc comment l'autre agira. Il aurait fallu trouver quelqu'un de différent.

-Je doute qu'une personne de notre niveau soit facilement trouvable, siffla Holmes en ouvrant la porte. Surtout plus intéressante que moi.

Moriarty ricana et vida sa tasse d'un trait. Ses yeux sombres reprenaient vie. Un sourire tordu et malsain déformait ses traits.

-C'est peut-être là que vous vous trompez, mon cher.

* * *

><p>Il y avait une dizaine de chevaux sur le chemin de terre. Neuf suivaient celui à leur tête. Moran menait la course, le dos droit, le regard acéré, le visage déterminé. Rapidement, il fit brutalement bifurquer son cheval et le précipita dans la forêt. Ses hommes le suivirent sans hésitation. C'était pour cette raison qu'ils avaient pris des chevaux. Il était plus discret de passer par les bois plutôt que par la route. Hors seuls des chevaux pourraient passer par ce chemin. Ils durent cependant ralentir la cadence pour éviter que les équidés ne se prennent les jambes dans les racines et autres pièges de la nature.<p>

Le soleil commençait lentement sa descente, mais sa lumière restait intense. L'après-midi était chaude et claire. Avantage autant que désavantage. Au moins tant qu'ils resteraient dans la forêt, ils seront invisibles. L'effet de surprise serait assuré et Moran comptait particulièrement dessus. Il s'était déjà fait avoir deux fois, mais la troisième fois serait la bonne.

Il fit sauter une rivière à sa monture. Il entendit vaguement une des bêtes tomber dans l'eau. Il roula des yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être maladroit. Il profita de la rive dégagée et encore suffisamment éloignée de leur cible pour faire halte.

Les autres chevaux l'entourèrent, mais les cavaliers ne descendirent pas. C'était simplement l'heure d'un dernier rappel, derniers réglages avant l'assaut. Sans hausser le ton, mais la voix ferme, Moran leur répéta leur place et leur rôle. Il insista sur l'importance de la mission et de l'interdiction à l'échec.

-Si cela ne se déroule pas comme prévu, termina t-il, sombre et menaçant, les survivants auront affaire à moi. Est-ce clair ?

-Oui, mon colonel, répondirent d'une même voix les hommes.

Il était inutile de leur rappeler que de recevoir la colère de Moran signifiait une mort plus ou moins lente. Ils vérifièrent une dernière fois leurs armes et leurs munitions. Ils sentaient le regard de leur supérieur sur eux. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, le Colonel leur fit signe de se disperser. Chacun prit une direction différente, tel la branche d'une étoile, mais bien vers le nord. Là où se terrait leurs cibles.

Moran resta un instant en arrière et fit un tour rapide pour vérifier qu'ils furent tous en place. Parfait. Il s'éloigna d'eux et alla attacher son cheval près de la rivière. Quand il descendit de monture, il grimaça. Son genoux lui faisait toujours aussi mal. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Quand toute cette histoire serait terminée, il devrait aller se faire opérer. La note serait salée et il aurait droit à de la rééducation. Encore un événement contrariant. Il pesta entre ses dents contre James Moriarty et ses jeux insensés.

Il se saisit de son fusil et glissa deux pistolets à sa ceinture, sans oublier un poignard dans sa botte. Ce dernier serait parfait. Il avait tué son premier tigre avec. Un compagnon fidèle et terriblement efficace. Il repartit vers ses hommes à pied. Il se plaça près de l'un d'eux qui s'occupait du centre. Il se pencha sur lui. Il n'y avait rien à signaler. Moran hocha la tête. Il s'approcha de l'arbre le plus proche. Un magnifique chêne centenaire. Il faisait parti des plus hauts des alentours. Un observatoire idéal, c'était le but. Il grimpa en évitant de s'appuyer sur sa jambe blessée. Il s'arrêta quelques branches avant le sommet afin de rester à couvert.

À la lisière de la forêt, le parc parfaitement entretenu s'étendait sous ses yeux et, juste en face, trônait le manoir Phantomhive. Il sourit. Il avait trouvé le point de vue idéal. Il se tordit le cou dans toutes les directions. Il n'y avait personne en vue, outre un gamin blond plantant des rosiers non loin de l'entrée de la demeure. Rien de bien menaçant. Il ne voyait pas le majordome ou le comte. Certainement à l'intérieur.

Il tira l'une de ses armes de sa ceinture et tira un coup de feu en l'air. Le son éclata dans le ciel. On avait dû l'entendre du manoir, mais ils ne pourraient jamais réagir à temps. Le signal était donné et ses hommes à cheval s'élancèrent dans le parc, armés jusqu'aux dents. Moran, satisfait, se laissa aller contre le tronc. Quel magnifique spectacle que le lancement d'une bataille ! Il vit le minuscule jardinier s'élancer à toutes jambes vers le manoir. Pauvre petite chose ! Il ne ferait pas long feu. Il allait bien s'amuser.

Quelques minutes auparavant, Watson contemplait sa tasse de thé, l'esprit ailleurs. Il ne parvenait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Déjà qu'il était bien embrouillé quand il était venu au manoir Phantomhive, mais le jeune comte n'avait rien arrangé. Ciel s'était posté devant sa fenêtre, lui tournant de dos. La tasse était tiède entre ses doigts, le thé devait être froid.

Soudain, il sursauta. Un coup de feu avait retenti. Cela provenait de dehors. Quelqu'un avait-il tiré dans le parc ? Il abandonna sans regret son breuvage et se précipita à la fenêtre près du comte. Ils ne voyaient pas grand chose d'ici, mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose bougeait dans les bois. Il aperçut le jeune jardinier courir en direction de la demeure. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le docteur sentit Ciel se tendre à côté de lui. Le plus jeune se tourna vers lui.

-Vous êtes vraiment venu seul ?

-Bien sûr ! s'offusqua Watson.

Sans ajouter un mot, Ciel quitta le salon. On entendait déjà les domestiques s'agiter dans le hall. Il les rejoignit sans plus tarder. Certainement pour organiser la défense. Mais il n'y avait que trois ou quatre personnes, pas plus. Le manoir était quasi désert et aucun homme d'arme. Comment allaient-ils résister si une attaque se déclenchait ? De son passé de militaire, il en gardait l'instinct et ce dernier lui soufflait qu'une bataille s'annonçait. Il se retourna vers la fenêtre et vit une dizaine de cavaliers armés se précipiter vers eux.

Ils ne pourraient jamais les affronter. Il ne pouvait les abandonner. Il n'avait pas pris son revolver, mais il était certain que le comte devait en avoir. Il quitta le salon à son tour.

Chacun de son côté s'était rapidement préparé et mis en place. Ils avaient récupérer leurs armes dans la réserve de la cuisine et avaient accouru à leur poste respectif. May-Linn sur le toit avait positionné deux fusils et attendait que les autres lui fassent signe. Finnian se trouvait dans le hall. Il n'avait pas besoin d'arme à feu, de toute façon, il ne savait pas les manipuler. Bardroy avait mis sa dynamite à portée et surtout monté ses armes plus lourdes que celles de May-Linn. Il se positionna en haut des escaliers près de l'entrée, non loin de Finny.

-Que la fête commence, souffla t-il.

Il était inutile et dangereux de les combattre dehors. Ils ignoraient leur nombre et il était hors de question de se disperser. Les deux hommes restaient dans le manoir pour les cueillir au compte goutte et leur barrer la route. Définitivement. Sur son perchoir, May-Linn faisait le ménage et les empêchait de contourner la demeure pour qu'ils ne soient pas pris en tenaille.

La femme de chambre retira sans cérémonie ses lunettes. Elle se coucha à même la pierre et appuya son menton sur la crosse d'un des fusils. Une dizaine de cavaliers galopaient vers le manoir. Ils étaient largement à portée. Elle devait attaquer maintenant alors qu'ils étaient encore groupés. Elle allait les tirer comme des lapins. Elle ouvrit le feu. L'un des hommes tomba presque aussitôt de sa monture. Ses camarades s'affolèrent et cherchèrent l'origine du tir. Elle tua deux autres. Elle était hors de leur vue, bien dissimulée derrière le muret. Ils semblaient avoir abandonné l'idée de la débusquer et foncèrent vers le manoir, les bras au dessus de la tête. Comme si cela allait les protéger. Elle poursuivit sa besogne.

Finny et Bard demeuraient figés, comptant mécaniquement les coups de feu. Peut-être pourraient-ils deviner le nombre d'adversaires qui les attendaient derrière la porte. Dans un réflexe, le cuisinier vérifia si ses armes étaient bien chargées. Ils entendaient le bruit des galops se rapprocher. Le jardinier espérait qu'aucun cheval n'avait été blessé.

Le plus jeune se tourna vers le chef. Un hochement de tête. C'était le moment. Finny quitta le hall pour le sous-sol. Il sortirait derrière et ils pourraient piéger ainsi leurs ennemis tout en étant sûrs qu'aucun ne parvienne derrière.

Les mains de Bard se crispèrent autour de sa mitrailleuse. Il entendit encore May-Linn. Il respira profondément. Il ressentait toujours ce mélange de peur et d'excitation avant la bataille, ce jet fulgurant d'adrénaline. Cela lui avait manqué et en même temps il détestait cette sensation. La guerre était pleine de contradictions. La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup. Il ouvrit le feu à son tour, sans daigner regarder ces hommes.

Les volets fermés, Ciel demeurait dans le noir. Il avait fermé ses yeux et se concentrait sur les sons de la bataille. Ses doigts se calquaient sur son rythme, chaque main d'un côté de son revolver qui reposait sur le bureau. Il sursauta quand la porte fut ouverte à la volée. Il se détendit quand il vit que ce n'était que Watson.

-Vous devriez vous cacher dans un coin en attendant que ce soit fini, docteur, lui conseilla t-il en se saisissant de son arme.

-Il est hors de question que je vous laisse. Je tiens à participer. J'ai été soldat et avec Holmes j'ai eu une bonne expérience du danger. Mon aide vous sera précieuse.

-Mes domestiques savent parfaitement ce qu'ils font. Ils ont été choisi en conséquences. Chacun a sa place et ils savent opérer. Vous ne ferez que les gêner.

-Permettez-moi d'en douter.

-Restez à votre place, s'assombrit Ciel. Ce n'est pas un conseil, mais un ordre.

Le jeune comte se mit en marche et quitta le bureau en bousculant Watson au passage. Le docteur le suivit du regard. Quand il fut sûr de ne pas être surpris, il s'engagea à son tour dans le couloir sur les traces du garçon.

Les assassins avaient renoncé à passer par la porte principale et May-Linn serait vite débordée. Alors, Bard avait décidé de sortir à son tour, revolvers au poing. Il abattit un homme à distance, mais un de ses complices se jeta sur lui. Il le serrait à la gorge. Bard tenta de lui faire desserrer son étreinte. Il y renonça et voulut saisir le couteau de cuisine qu'il avait à la ceinture. Son adversaire le plaqua violemment contre le mur, lui bloquant le bras. Soudain, du sang jaillit et il s'écroula. Soulagé, Bard reprit son souffla. May-Linn ne l'avait pas manqué.

Non, se ressaisit-il, sa collègue n'aurait ni le voir, ni l'atteindre ici. Ils étaient dissimulés par la maison, tout contre le mur principal. Le coup de feu venait d'en face, pas d'en haut. Mais alors qui avait pu tirer ? Ça aurait dû être lui, réalisa t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil au cadavre. L'homme avait inversé leur position en le plaquant contre le mur. C'était cela qui l'avait tué.

Il se jeta sur le côté et évita un nouveau tir. C'était bien lui qui était visé. Il se cacha derrière un buisson et tenta de voir le tireur. Les autres hommes étaient occupés à éviter May-Linn ou combattre Finny. À coups de troncs, il les jetait de leur monture. Aucun se faisait attention à lui. Il comprit.

-May-Linn ! cria t-il en levant la tête. Ils ont un tireur embusqué ! En face !

La femme de chambre entendit l'avertissement de son collègue. Elle laissa tranquille les cavaliers un instant. Elle devait trouver ce sniper et le descendre avant qu'il ne joue au tir au pigeon avec eux. S'il était en face, il ne pouvait que se cacher dans l'orée du bois.

-Où es-tu, mon salaud ? murmura t-elle en cherchant des yeux sa proie.

Elle eut un sourire carnassier en apercevant un reflet lumineux dans les arbres. Une lunette de fusil.

-Je te vois, chantonna t-elle en armant.

Mais son sourire se fana. Elle faisait erreur. C'était lui qui la voyait en réalité. Il l'avait repérée et la visait ostensiblement. Elle voulut bouger pour sortir de sa ligne de mir, mais elle avait compris la situation bien trop tard. La balle l'atteignit en plein œil. La bouche ouverte sous l'effet de la surprise, le regard écarquillé, elle s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon. Son poids la fit basculer en avant et elle chuta au sol.

Ciel se figea en voyant passer le cadavre sa tireuse passer devant une fenêtre. Il siffla un juron entre ses dents. Les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévu. Ils n'avaient plus de tireur d'élite pour débroussailler. Un soldat en moins.

Bard et Finny se figèrent d'horreur en apercevant le corps de May-Linn. Un cavalier en profita et tira une lame qu'il ficha dans l'épaule du jardinier. Surpris, le jeune garçon s'écroula à terre, la main sur sa blessure. L'homme allait donner le coup de grâce quand une balle l'atteignit dans le dos. Il fut tué sur le coup.

Sur le palier du manoir, Ciel rechargea tranquillement son arme. Bard se précipita sur Finny et le porta vers le comte. Ils devaient restés ensembles. Ils étaient si peu. Mais en face il ne restait que trois cavaliers. Seulement, il demeurait encore ce maudit tireur toujours caché.

Le cuisinier et le maître armèrent en même temps et firent feu. Deux hommes tombèrent. Mais le dernier semblait décidé à ne pas se laisser faire. Il quitta son cheval se permettant plus de mouvements et se plaqua derrière un arbre. De là où il était, il pouvait tirer sans être touché. Et il ne s'en priva pas. Ciel, Bard et Finny durent se replier vers l'intérieur. Une balle frôla la joue du comte.

Soudain, le dernier survivant cria et tomba à genoux. Il se tourna vers sa gauche et arma. Mais une nouvelle balle le toucha entre les deux yeux. Ciel se tourna vers l'origine des tirs et vit Watson baisser son revolver. Presque aussitôt, il dût se jeter au sol pour éviter une rafale de tirs venant des bois.

-Tout le monde à l'intérieur ! ordonna Ciel en s'engouffrant dans son manoir.

Il fut suivi par les trois hommes. Watson et Bard voulurent fermer derrière eux, mais le comte les en empêcha.

-Non, le tireur sera obligé de sortir de sa cachette. Attendons-le ici. Il ne faut pas qu'il nous échappe. Je dois savoir qui les envoie. Même si j'ai déjà une bonne idée.

Il croisa le regard de Watson et ils comprirent qu'ils avaient les mêmes soupçons. Bard alla mettre Finny à l'abri dans la cuisine. Il revint très vite auprès de son maître et du docteur.

-Allez, viens, viens, murmurait le comte avec avidité.

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'il parlera ? lui demanda Watson.

-Parler ? répéta Ciel avec un sourire entendu. Il suffira le voir, je pense.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers la porte.

-Alors, Colonel, on a du mal à se déplacer ?

Moran vit son dernier assassin mourir sous le feu du docteur. Mécontent, il siffla.

-Il faut toujours faire le travail soi-même dans ce pays, grommela t-il en descendant précautionneusement de son arbre. On ne peut plus compter sur ses employés de nos jours.

Il posa ses deux pieds au sol et commença à contourner le manoir. Ils devaient certainement l'attendre dans le hall. Il ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir.

Le temps s'écoulait et toujours pas de Moran. Le comte s'impatientait. Avait-il pris la fuite ? Cela ne semblait pourtant pas être le genre de cet homme. Les respirations tantôt sifflantes et lourdes des deux hommes qui l'encadraient le mettaient à fleur de peau. Si seulement il pouvait leur ordonner d'arrêter.

Soudain, Bard sembla s'éveiller et saisit chacun de ses frères d'armes par un bras.

-Derrière ! s'écria t-il en plongeant en avant.

Une rafale de tirs leur frôlèrent la tête. Ils roulèrent derrière l'angle d'un mur, se mettant ainsi à l'abri.

-Ah, le fils de pute ! souffla d'instinct Bard qui se reprit aussitôt. Euh... Désolé, ajouta t-il au comte.

-C'est bon, j'ai entendu pire, le rassura Watson.

-C'est pas à vous qu'il parlait, grinça Ciel.

-Je sais.

-Chut, les interrompit Bard.

Ils entendaient le son léger des pas de Moran sur le plancher. Il se rapprochait, certainement à l'affut. Soudain, tout cessa. Il s'était immobilisé. Ciel crevait d'envie de jeter un coup d'oeil par dessus les moulures du mur, mais Moran le verrait et n'hésiterait pas à tirer.

Au centre du hall, le Colonel restait debout parfaitement droit. Il suivit du regard les impacts de balles dans la cloison. Ils étaient dissimulés derrière. Mais s'il avançait, il devrait faire face à leurs tirs. Ils étaient plus nombreux et il ne pouvait pas se permettre à jouer au plus rapide dans ce cas. Les surprendre par derrière ne marcherait pas deux fois. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'ils sortent eux-même de leur retraite et surtout qu'ils se séparent. Le sourire déterminé, il s'éloigna sur la pointe des pieds en marche arrière.

Au bout d'un moment, Watson s'impatienta.

-Cela fait un moment qu'on ne l'entend plus.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne fait pas de bruit qu'il n'est plus là, fit remarquer Ciel. Il est là. Il attend qu'on sorte pour nous abattre.

-Il n'a pas intérêt à rester, insista le docteur. Nous sommes plus nombreux. Même s'il parvient à tuer l'un d'entre nous, les deux autres l'abattront. Il a dû le comprendre et prendre la fuite.

-On ne peut pas rester là jusqu'à la fin de notre vie, intervint Bard. De plus, Finny est dans les cuisines, seul et blessé. Il a besoin de soins. Et si ce type est descendu et qu'il l'a trouvé, il est tout seul. Il faut qu'on aille le voir.

Ciel hésita. Moran avait-il pris la fuite ? La logique et l'instinct de survie devrait l'y avoir poussé. Mais c'était trop simple. Il était trop fier pour abandonner. Il leur tendait certainement un piège. Ils avaient l'avantage du nombre. Sauf Finnian. Bard marquait un point sur ce coup.

-D'accord, abdiqua t-il. Nous allons aller rejoindre Finny dans les cuisines. De plus, tes explosifs se trouvent tous là-bas ? se tourna t-il vers le chef.

Il approuva. Watson se proposa d'ouvrir la marche et avança prudemment, l'arme devant lui. Il quitta leur retraite et visa le hall. Vide. Il tourna sur lui-même et tendit l'oreille. Pas de Moran à l'horizon. Il en avertit les deux autres qui le rejoignirent.

Toujours sur leurs gardes, ils descendirent dans les sous-sols. Finny était toujours dans les cuisines, caché derrière le plan de travail. Bard lui avait confectionné une attelle et un garrot de fortune rapidement en le laissant là. Aussitôt, l'instinct de docteur de Watson se réveilla et il s'empressa de s'occuper du blessé. Ciel le regarda faire en silence un petit moment avant de sortir de sa rêverie.

-Il faut retrouver Moran, déclara t-il. Il doit être quelque part. Il guette certainement le moment propice pour nous attaquer. Je ne vais attendre sagement qu'il face feu le premier. S'il agit ainsi c'est que nous sommes en position de force. Profitons-en.

Bard dût opiner sur cette théorie. L'attaque que le manoir avait essuyé était soigneusement programmée et le dernier rescapé, surtout le chef, n'abonnerait pas aussi facilement. Sa force était son invisibilité, la surprise. Il fallait l'en déposséder.

Il s'empara de nouvelles armes plus légères dans son attirail et se posta près du comte, près à recevoir ses instructions. Le jeune garçon interpella Watson :

-Comment va t-il ? demanda t-il à propos de Finny.

-Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais il s'en sortira sans dommage, répondit le docteur. Rien de grave n'a été touché. La blessure est plutôt superficielle. C'était surtout la perte de sang qui était dangereuse, mais l'hémorragie a été arrêté à temps.

-Nous pouvons vous laisser tous les deux seuls ici ?

-Oui, oui. Je suis armé et d'ici nous pouvons voir quiconque vient vers nous. Nous avons un bon poste d'observation.

Ciel hocha la tête et fit signe à Bard de le suivre.

Où pouvait s'être caché Moran ? Car il était sûr qu'il s'agissait de lui. Il semblait avoir une trop grande place dans l'organisation de Moriarty pour ne pas commander une telle attaque. De plus, d'après ce qu'il avait appris sur le Colonel au cours de ses recherches, il savait qu'il était un excellent tireur, le meilleur de l'armée des Indes. Le style du tireur d'élite embusqué lui ressemblait. Il ne devait pas avoir tant de personne dans ce monde qui tirait ainsi pour que deux se retrouvent sous les ordres de Moriarty. Sans compter que le criminel avait l'air d'avoir confié la surveillance et l'exécution du comte à son bras-droit dès le début de son jeu macabre.

Mais cela ne lui disait pas où Moran s'était caché. Il réfléchit. Mais lui connaissait le manoir sur le bout des doigts, pas le Colonel. Tout au plus avait-il étudié des plans avant de venir ici. Il devait rester près d'eux pour les surveiller, mais à l'abri des regards. Il observa autour de lui. Les couloirs des sous-sols restaient peu éclairer du fait qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. L'idéal pour se dissimuler dans l'ombre. Ciel commença à se demander si le Colonel n'avait pas prévu qu'ils retournent auprès de Finnian. Il les avait certainement attendu dans un recoin et il les observait en silence, le doigt sur la gâchette. Cette perspective donnait des frissons au jeune comte. Il détestait cette position de faiblesse. De plus, Moran était parvenu à les séparer. Ils étaient moins forts face à lui maintenant. Il serra les dents de frustration. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant.

Il resserra ses doigts autour de sa crosse, chaque muscle de son corps tendu. Il entendait la respiration lourde de Bard derrière lui, recouvrant les autres sons qui aurait pu lui parvenir. Tant que le couloir restait allumé, il voyait droit devant lui, mais rien ne lui prouvait que Moran n'allait pas sortir brusquement d'un placard ou d'une pièce. Évidemment, Sebastian n'était pas là.

Bard ne savait pas où donnait de l'œil. Il sentait que son devoir était de veiller sur son maître, mais il devait aussi surveiller les alentours pour ne pas se faire prendre en traître par le tueur. Mais où était-il ? Ses réflexions n'étaient pas claire, il n'y parvenait pas. Sur sa rétine était imprimé le corps de May-Linn chutant du toit comme une vulgaire poupée. La douleur et la haine l'étreignaient d'avantage à chaque seconde. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient, ils vivaient tous ensembles, unis comme les doigts de la main. Comme s'ils avaient toujours été tous les trois. Et maintenant, tout était cassé. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. May-Linn ne briserait plus rien, ne cirerait plus la rampe de l'escalier en noir, ne rougirait plus bêtement devant Sebastian. Elle ne serait plus là, tout simplement. Puisqu'elle était morte. Et son meurtrier rôdait là, quelque part dans ces couloirs que la jeune femme avait si souvent parcouru.

Finny blessé, May-Lin morte. Il n'y avait plus que lui en course et il était bien décidé à en finir avec cet homme sans visage. Selon Sebastian, il était doué d'un instinct de survie hors pair et c'était ce qu'il le rendait unique. Il survivrait comme avant et il tuerait cet homme. Pour May-Linn.

Silencieux, se regardant à peine, sans jamais se consulter, Ciel et Bard longeait les couloirs déserts et silencieux. Moran serait-il resté en haut ? Ils eurent rapidement la confirmation qu'il était bien dans les sous-sols avec eux. Car soudain toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. Ils se figèrent aussitôt dans ce noir complet et oppressant.

-L'enfoiré, souffla Bard. Il a coupé l'électricité. Il est dans la cave.

-En ce cas, allons-y aussi, décida Ciel d'un ton ferme qui n'appelait aucune réplique.

Ciel appuya sa main gauche contre le mur pour se guider dans l'obscurité la droite restant concentrée sur le revolver. Bard le suivait de près, les deux mains sur son arme. Sous leurs pieds, ils sentaient le sol devenir pente. Le cuisinier sortit une allumette qu'il craqua. Mais sa lueur tremblotante paraissait bien futile. Les ombres toujours aussi présentes s'allongeaient, se déformaient sur les murs. Mais ils poursuivaient leur avancée, les sens en alerte.

La cave était proche. Ils distinguaient presque la porte. Ils échangèrent un regard et le jeune comte se colla contre le mur à l'abri et ouvrit la porte tandis que Bard pointait son arme vers l'ouverture. Il se figea à l'entrée et regarda Ciel.

-C'est vide, annonça t-il. Il est parti.

-Bien sûr, il n'allait pas trainer là. Va rallumer la lumière et on se remet en chasse.

Le cuisinier se faufila dans l'immense cave et se dirigea sans hésitation vers le compteur électrique. Il retint un gémissement. Moran avait fait brûlé les plombs. L'odeur de cramé le prenait à la gorge. Il faudrait tout changer et impossible de rallumer quoique ce soit. Il allait l'annoncer au comte quand la porte se referma brutalement. Il lâcha un faible « merde ». Il se précipita dessus, mais elle résista sans broncher à ses assauts. Il appela Ciel, mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Il tendit l'oreille, mais ne l'entendait pas non plus. Soit la porte était trop épaisse pour que le son passe, soit le comte s'était éloigné. Il préférai penser à ces deux options plutôt qu'une troisième beaucoup trop pessimiste : celle qui admettait que Ciel n'était plus en état de répondre.

Il s'éloigna de la porte. Il devait trouver une autre sortie le plus vite possible. Il s'avançait vers le fond de la cave quand il sentit sur sa nuque le frisson. Le frisson soufflait par l'instinct pour prévenir qu'on nous observait. Cette sensation lui avait sauvé souvent la vie à la guerre. Et il espérait que ce soit à nouveau le cas aujourd'hui.

L'ennemi était toujours dans la cave. À quelques mètres de lui à le guetter avant l'attaque. Il se figea et se tendit. Il voulut sentir où se trouver Moran, mais ne parvenait pas à le localiser.

Un déclic. Celui d'une arme. Sur sa gauche. Il se jeta derrière une pile de caisses en bois. Le tir fusa et le frôla. En grimaçant, il roula sur le ventre et se saisit de sa propre arme. Il entendit Moran changer de place. Il comptait visiblement jouer au chat et à la souris. Rester dissimulé dans l'ombre, aux aguets, tel un fauve vicieux.

Il se redressa avec précaution et s'assit, appuyant son dos contre les caisses. Les impacts de balles faisaient des trous dans le bois. De par elles, il pouvait voir, mais aussi être vu. Il laissa sa tête retomber contre le bois. Il sentait la fatigue s'abattre sur ses épaules. La perte aussi. Il était le dernier à pouvoir faire face à cet homme. Et il s'en sentait incapable. Mais il devait le faire. Il devait le tuer. Il respira profondément. Il allait devoir utiliser toutes ses ressources.

Le silence était pesant. Que faisait-il ? Où était-il ? Qu'attendait-il ? Il ne voyait rien à quelques mètres devant lui et ne pouvait. L'autre devait être dans la même situation. Bard voyait deux possibilités. Son ennemi se terrait dans un coin et comptait sur le son que produirait ses mouvements pour le localiser. Ou il était très proche. Presque à portée de main, en train de jouer avec ses nerfs. À moins qu'il ne se décide à bouger, il ne pourrait pas savoir à quelle situation il avait affaire. Mais s'il bougeait, il mourrait. Alors, il demeurait immobile, tendu à l'extrême. Ses mains étaient tellement crispées sur son revolver qu'il pourrait le briser.

Faire abstraction de ce qui l'entourait. Se concentrait sur lui seul. Oublier le son suintant de l'humidité qui infiltrait la cave. Celui du vent qui sifflait dans les ouvertures. Celui du bois des tonneaux de vins ou caisses qui travaillait. Aller jusqu'à ignorer sa propre respiration. Son ouïe poussait à l'extrême. Jouer de son instinct de conservation pour repérer le danger. Laisser l'animal prendre un instant le pas sur l'homme. Il n'était plus le cuistot un peu raté de la maison Phantomhive. Non, il était à nouveau le sergent américain qui avait survécu aux pires massacres. Il était Bardroy Blast. Être d'exception repéré par Sebastian Michaelis.

Ses doigts se relâchèrent et s'enroulèrent d'une manière nettement plus académique autour de la crosse. Il laissa un court moment son front reposer le métal froid de l'arme. Lentement et silencieusement, il rechargea. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra une dernière fois. Il rouvrit les yeux. D'un bond souple et rapide, il se leva et se tourna vers sa gauche. Il ne prit pas vraiment la peine de viser qu'il tira déjà.

La silhouette de Moran sortit vivement de l'ombre et évita de justesse le tir. Il répliqua en vain. Sa cartouche était vide et ne pouvait se permettre de recharger. Il n'était plus à l'abri. Il plongea, enfouit sa main dans sa botte et tira son couteau de chasse. Il le lança de toutes ses forces vers Bard. Le sergent se baissa. Il sentit la lame siffler au dessus de lui, frôlant son crâne. Il s'éclata contre le mur dans un bruit métallique assourdissant. Elle chuta au sol, toujours dans ce même vacarme.

Bard se releva, prêt à reprendre le combat et à y mettre fin. Mais le colonel avait disparu. Il avait fui comme un animal blessé. La porte de la cave tournait sinistrement sur ses gonds. Il s'élança. Il devait rattraper Moran. L'empêcher de s'en sortir ou pire de s'en prendre au comte.

Dans le couloir, il entendit des échanges de feu.

Ciel visa et tira. Moran eut le temps d'éviter. Il était rapide. Mais il n'avait plus de munitions. Un bon point pour le jeune comte. Confiant, à force de balles usés, il parvenait petit à petit à acculer le colonel dans un cul-de-sac. Il arma une dernière fois, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce serait si simple. Il n'avait nul endroit où aller. Il était fait comme un rat.

Mais Moran avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Et situation désespérée appelait réaction désespérée. Il se jeta avec un grognement à peine humain sur le jeune comte. Surpris, Ciel n'eut pas le temps de tirer et il se retrouva plaqué violemment contre le mur. La main du colonel le tenait férocement à la gorge. Il serrait avec rage. Ciel sentit non seulement l'air lui manquer, amis aussi sa trachée s'aplatir sous la pression et ses os se plaindre. C'était mauvais signe. Des papillons noirs dansaient devant lui.

Soudain, Moran lâcha prise en criant de douleur. C'était Watson qui l'avait frappé à l'arrière du crâne. Le colonel se retourna pour faire face à ce nouvel adversaire. Il le saisit directement aux coudes, voulant l'immobiliser, le faire chuter. Mais le docteur était plus résistant qu'il le laissait croire. Leur ennemi changea de tactique et se saisit du revolver de l'autre. Ciel arma aussitôt. Mais Moran parvint à se débarrasser de Watson qui jeta sur le comte. La balle alla se ficher dans le plafond. Tandis qu'ils se démêlaient, le colonel quitta le piège du jeune Phantomhive et remonta aussi vite que possible le couloir vers la sortie.

Presque à sa suite, Bard apparut, essoufflé.

-Où est-il ? demanda -il, tremblant d'impatience.

Aucun de ses compagnons d'armes n'eut le temps de répondre qu'un coup de feu résonna, sonnant comme un couperet. Ils se figèrent un instant, le temps de réaliser. Bard chancela comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poing. Cependant, il réagit quand même le premier. Il courut comme si sa vie en dépendait, s'arrachant les cordes vocales :

-Finnian !

* * *

><p>Holmes laissa un temps d'arrêt. Lentement, il retira sa main de la poignée de la porte. Il se retourna. Moriarty n'avait pas bougé. Il jouait négligemment avec sa tasse et ne faisait aucunement attention à son visiteur.<p>

-Qui avez-vous trouvé ? questionna le détective.

-Serait-on jaloux ? le taquina son ennemi.

Holmes fronça d'avantage les sourcils. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de poser la question pour comprendre qui était la nouvelle cible du criminel.

-Je suppose que Moran est allé rendre visite au comte.

-C'est possible. Je ne passe mon temps à le suivre.

-Le suivre est inutile puisqu'il va là où le lui ordonner.

Holmes s'éloigna ouvertement de la porte et revint près de son ennemi.

-À quoi...

Il s'interrompit. Il se sentait. Un vague malaise. Il secoua la tête, s'éclaircit les idées.

-Quel but, voulut-il reprendre.

Mais le vertige le reprit. Des papillons noirs dansaient devant ses yeux. Il se sentait lourd, épuisé, brumeux. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. Il descendit son regard vers les tasses de thé. Le sourire de Moriarty s'agrandit.

-Gardez votre calme, je vous prie, dit-il d'un ton léger et sarcastique. Ce n'est qu'un peu de poudre. Vous manquez de sommeil ces derniers temps. Un simple petit service.

-Et vous déménagez pendant ce temps ?

-Je vous fais grâce de la vaisselle à emballer.

Moriarty se releva et reposa a tasse. Il défroissa son costume et vint se planter devant le détective vacillant.

-Vous me faites de la peine à lutter ainsi. Vous vous épuisez et vous faites du mal. Ce somnifère est trop fort pour vous. À moins qu'on ait pris l'antidote. Comme moi. Je ne pouvais prendre le risque de le mettre dans votre tasse. Vous l'auriez vu. Fort heureusement en le mêlant aux feuilles de thé de la théière, il vous était invisible. Vous risquez de vous sentir légèrement nauséeux au réveil, mais il ne restera aucune séquelle. Comprenez que je ne pouvais rester à Londres plus longtemps. Si j'ai laissé tomber ici mes affaires, c'est bien que j'avais le projet de partir. Vous connaissez mon nom et mon visage. C'était trop risqué de demeurer. Et puis un peu d'air neuf me fera le plus grand bien. C'était une belle partie. Adieu, Sherlock Holmes.

Durant ce petit discours, Holmes s'était senti plonger de plus en plus. Il était tombé à genoux d'abord, puis à plat ventre. Il ne voyait plus rien. Il aperçut vaguement la silhouette de Moriarty passer devant lui avant de sombrer à un sommeil quasi comateux.

* * *

><p>Bard tenait les pieds et Watson les épaules. Silencieusement et abattus, ils déposèrent leur fardeau sur le lit. Finnian s'était pris la balle en pleine tête. Aucune chance de May-Linn. Et Moran leur avait échappé. Le docteur avait retrouvé les traces d'un cheval qui partait vers Londres en traversant les bois. Cela ne pouvait être que leur ennemi.<p>

Ce siège avait fait plus de dégâts qu'ils n'auraient cru. Toujours ils s'en étaient parfaitement sortis dans ce genre de situation. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, ils avaient autant, voir plus, perdu que leur adversaire. Certes, tous les hommes de Moran étaient morts. Mais à quel prix ? Sur les trois gardes du manoir, deux étaient tombés.

Bard avait un goût de cendre dans la bouche. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Encore une fois, il était le survivant. Il avait perdu tout son régiment des années auparavant et aujourd'hui ses amis. Leurs deux corps pâles et immobiles gisaient sous ses yeux, côte à côte. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

Ils s'étaient préparés et placés comme d'habitude. Pourquoi aujourd'hui leur méthode avait échoué ? À cause de Moran. Un seul homme était parvenu à forcer leur défense et à les détruire. Et Sebastian qui n'était pas là quand on avait le plus besoin de lui. Certes, il avait obéi aux ordres du jeune maître en quittant le manoir. Mais Bard ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que s'il avait était là, ce carnage aurait pu être évité. Il lui en voulait et c'était heureux pour lui qu'il ne fut pas en face de lui en cet instant.

Une main rassurante se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et croisa le regard compatissant du docteur Watson. Bard avala avec difficultés. Heureusement qu'il avait été là. Heureusement que le jeune comte avait également pris les armes. S'en serait-il sorti une fois seul face à Moran ? Il en doutait. L'assassin s'était éparpillé face à ses trois adversaires. Si le chef avait été seul, il aurait mis toutes ses forces dans son duel face à lui. Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de prendre tant de précautions et de tendre ces pièges. Il l'aurait attaquer de face et l'aurait peut-être tué aussi facilement qu'il avait eu May-Linn et Finny. Bard se sentait coupable face aux corps de ses amis. Il ne les avait pas sauvés. Il n'avait rien fait et il était encore là, lui. Ce n'était pas normal. C'était lui le soldat des trois. Les femmes et les gamins de seize ans n'avaient pas se battre et encore moins à mourir sur le champ d'honneur.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Watson, toujours la main sur l'épaule. J'aurais dû rester près de lui...

-Et là, ça aurait été le comte qui serait mort, le coupa Bard. Vous avez fait votre devoir en intervenant. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir qu'il se retournerait contre Finny.

Il sentit la paume chaude du docteur quitter son épaule. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux sans se regarder comme pour rendre hommage aux morts. Watson reprit la conversation à demi-voix, comme une confession.

-Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre des êtres chers. J'ai vu beaucoup de mes amis mourir. J'étais soldat avant. Médecin militaire plus précisément. J'ai été rapatrié suite à une blessure. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de revenir ensuite sur le front. Non pas pour moi, mais je ne supportais plus de voir mes hommes périr entre mes mains. En fait, si c'était pour moi, sinon pour eux j'y serais retourné.

-Moi aussi avant de venir crécher ici, j'étais soldat, répondit Bard en allumant une cigarette. Dans l'armée américaine. On a perdu une grosse bataille. J'étais le seul survivant. Quand Sebastian m'a proposé u poste ici, je n'ai pas hésité. J'ai déserté. Suis-je un lâche ?

-Peut-être que l'être humain ne peut supporter moralement qu'une certaine dose d'horreur. Qu'il faut faire une pause un jour. Je ne sais pas non plus si je suis lâche, égoïste ou seulement humain.

-Nous devons être un peu des trois, je suppose.

-Sûrement. Vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez, reprit Watson après une longue pause. Nous étions trop peu nombreux. C'est un miracle que nous ne soyons pas dans le même état qu'eux.

-Mouais... Peut-être. Mais il n'empêche que c'est dégueulasse quand même.

-Oui.

Ils soupirèrent. Bard se détourna de ses camarades tombés le premier. Les muscles tendus, les yeux fermés, il fit quelques pas comme pour évacuer. Watson le suivit et ils quittèrent en silence la pièce. D'un geste lourd, le cuisinier ferma la porte de la chambre. Il tira un paquet de sa poche et le tendit à Watson.

-Cigarette ? proposa t-il.

Watson accepta et en piocha une. Bard lui tendit une allumette pour l'allumer.

Quelques mètres plus loin, adossé au mur, Ciel les observait. Les choses ne s'étaient pas du tout passées comme prévu. Ça avait même été une catastrophe. Il avait perdu deux serviteurs et Moran étaient toujours en liberté. Mais il avait gagné un allié de poids. Cela il en était certain maintenant. Il retint un sourire.

* * *

><p>La Tour de Londres dominait sans soucis une bonne partie de la capitale. Les corbeaux croassaient sinistrement, presque moqueurs. Certainement. La vie des humains était si drôle vue d'en haut. Sebastian sourit en suivant leur vol circulaire des yeux. Ses cheveux s'agitaient derrière sa nuque, animés par le vent glacial et humide. Malgré sa distance, il parvenait à voir chaque mouvement de ses proies : Sherlock Holmes et James Moriarty.<p>

Le dernier fuyait, le premier suivait. C'était prévisible. L'organisation du professeur s'effondrait lentement, mais sûrement sous les attaques du détective. S'il demeurait à Londres, il finirait en prison. Holmes n'avait pas encore de preuves définitives, mais Moriarty ne devait pas lui laisser le temps d'en obtenir. Il fuyait.

Amusé par la situation, Sebastian les observait du haut de son perchoir, prêt à les suivre au moment opportun. Cependant, il n'aimait pas l'absence du colonel. Il doutait qu'il aurait abandonné son amant dans une telle situation. Soit il se cachait dans un coin pour piéger Holmes, soit Moriarty l'avait envoyé ailleurs. Mais où et pourquoi ? C'était inquiétant. Mais sa mission passait avant tout. Les ordres de son maîtres seraient exécutés à n'importe quel prix.

Les deux ennemis, se suivant à quelques kilomètres, s'apprêtaient visiblement à quitter le pays. Le professeur était sur le port, négociant quelque traversée. Discrètement, Holmes suivait ses traces tel un chien de chasse une piste. La situations 'était rapidement inversée entre les deux hommes. De chasseur impitoyable et invisible, Moriarty était devenu proie acculée.

Mais Sebastian n'était pas le seul à garder ces deux-là à l'œil. En guettant une possible arrivée de Moran à l'horizon, il aperçut une ombre sur le clocher de l'abbaye de Westminster. Silhouette familière, vêtue de noire et à l'allure rigide. Les lunettes rectangulaires de William T. Spears étincelaient au soleil, tandis qu'il surveillait de ses yeux de vautour les déplacements de Holmes.

Pour la première fois, Sebastian fut ravi d'apercevoir le Shinigami. S'il suivait également le détective et le criminel, cela signifiait qu'ils étaient sur sa liste et qu'ils mourront bientôt. Le démon s'en réjouit. Sa mission allait réussir.

Le navire transportant Moriarty avait quitté le port. Port sur lequel Holmes se trouvait à présent. De là où il était, Sebastian voyait sa minuscule silhouette digne d'une fourmi s'agiter d'un homme à un autre. Il demandait certainement la destination du bateau et en cherchait un pour suivre le professeur. Il n'était pas à douter que le détective ne perde pas sa piste. Il suffirait à Sebastian de le suivre pour remonter sans se fatiguer à Moriarty et ainsi les piéger tous les deux en même temps. Pour enfin se régaler devant le spectacle de leurs cadavres transpercés par le Death Scythe de Spears.

Comme pour le combler de joie, il aperçut la silhouette élancée de Moran se diriger à cheval vers le port. Il allait rejoindre sa chère moitié. Les trois protagonistes étaient en place, sur le point de changer de scène. Après une courte entracte, le spectacle continuerait dans ces nouveaux lieux.

Holmes avait embarqué. Moran prendrait bientôt la mer à son tour. Confiant et allègre, Sebastian se laissa élégamment tomber de la Tour.

Il était temps de retourner chasser à son tour.

* * *

><p><em>La suite lundi prochain.<em>


	24. Le Détective et le Dernier Problème 4

**Réponses aux reviews : Lottie :** Merci pour ta review et ton enthousiasme ! Voici la suite tant désirée.

**Roussette **: Décidément, tu n'as pas de chance avec tes personnages préférés. Ce sont pile poil ceux que je tue. Lizzie n'a pas sa place dans cette fic (pour le moment), elle risque pas de mourir. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fans de Lizzie sur ce fandom. Dommage, moi je trouve qu'elle a du potentiel.

Apparemment, effectivement, ce serait mal parti pour notre détective. Affaire à suivre... On verra si tu auras plus de chances avec lui. Les « vilains » ce sont les persos principaux du manga, ils peuvent pas mourir tout de suite. Je ne connaissais pas cette expression « un contre Marvel », mais j'aime l'idée. Dans ce genre de trucs, on connait la fin dès la première page : le gentil va gagner.

C'est vrai que Sebastian doit avoir les crocs depuis le temps. Dans l'Arc du Cirque, Spears lui dit qu'il est affamé (je me souviens plus des mots exacts et j'ai la flemme de me lever pour prendre le livre). Mais Sebastian lui répond que le festin n'en sera que meilleur. Ciel n'a pas intérêt à le décevoir vu le temps de « cuisson ».

P.S : Je t'en prie !

PP.S : La voilà, la suite ! :) (J'ai essayé de faire un smiley pour jeune et branché)

**Notes d'auteur : **(oui, j'ai décidé de changer d'ordre) Voilà, l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic. Le dernier et l'épilogue seront postés lundi prochain. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Le Détective et le Dernier Problème (45)**

Le train tressautait bruyamment sur les rails. Mais un homme restait parfaitement impassible dans son compartiment. Il semblait somnoler, le menton sur la poitrine. Sa longue barbe poivre-sel recouvrait ses habits chauds typiquement russes. Il était en sueur, mais n'enlevait pas une seule couche. Pourtant, il faisait beau et chaud. Derrière la vitre, la campagne jurassienne était ensoleillée et verdoyante. Mais le passager n'y avait même pas jeté un coup d'oeil. Il ne reprendrait certainement vie qu'une fois arrivé en Suisse.

Holmes se concentrait, rassemblait ses informations, mais également ses souvenirs. Il ne devait en aucun cas se faire avoir une seconde fois. Moriarty l'avait assommé avec un simple somnifère dans son thé. Lamentable de s'être fait si aisément avoir. Ayant avalé peu de liquide, il n'était resté dans les vapes que quelques minutes. Mais cela avait suffi au criminel pour mettre les voiles. Il avait perdu du temps, l'autre avait pris de l'avance. Mauvais point pour lui. De plus, il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était, où il allait. Il avait donc pris encore quelques minutes précieuses pour chercher des indices dans l'appartement. Au bout d'un moment, il avait retrouvé les restes calcinés d'une réclame pour une compagnie de bateau. Il s'était donc précipité au port et avait interrogé les marins. Il découvrit rapidement que Moriarty naviguait vers la France. Il l'avait suivi.

Il l'avait suivi depuis et le suivait encore. Il avait traversé le nord de la France puis Paris à sa poursuite. À présent, il pistait ses traces en direction de la Suisse allemande. Cela n'avait pas été simple. Moriarty n'avait pas crié sur les toits où il comptait aller. Heureusement, suite aux informations qu'il possédait déjà sur l'organisation de son ennemi, il était parvenu à remonter la branche française. Bout par bout, il avait reconstitué l'itinéraire de son ennemi. Il avait pu ainsi le localiser dans le canton suisse de Berne. Sans perdre plus de temps, il avait sauté dans le premier train qui en prenait la direction. Et pour ne pas se faire repérer, il s'était déguisé en vieux prêtre orthodoxe. Feignant à présent le sommeil, il patientait jusqu'à son arrivée en gare.

* * *

><p>Quelque part dans Paris, Sebastian avait perdu Holmes de vue. Ou du moins l'avait laissé lui échapper. Qu'importait. Il avait repéré Moran et l'avait suivi sans encombre jusqu'en Suisse. Là où se terrait Moriarty. Et là où était Moriarty, Holmes y arriverait très vite. Près d'un petit village du nom de Meiringen, le professeur possédait une maison de campagne. Pourquoi l'avait-il achetée à l'origine ? Cachette ? Repère ? Simple besoin d'air pur ? Maintenant, c'était son terrier pour le temps de la tempête. Isolée et discrète, elle semblait parfaite pour se cacher. Son seul défaut était d'être connue de Moran.<p>

Sebastian avait fait le tour du voisinage. Ce coin était vraiment perdu au milieu de rien. Un calme effrayant y régnait. Quant à Holmes, il ne donnait toujours pas de nouvelle. Il ne devait pas encore être parvenu jusqu'ici. Le majordome décida donc de profiter de ce laps de temps pour mettre en place son plan. Pour le premier acte, il alla rendre visite aux deux criminels.

Sur le porche, il déverrouilla la porte d'un claquement de doigts. Dans le sens littéral. Il la poussa sans bruit et s'engouffra dans la demeure. Ce n'était pas poli de ne pas s'annoncer, mais au vu de la situation et de la respectabilité des hôtes, il se disait qu'il pouvait se le permettre. C'était un joli chalet en bois, typique de la région, même s'il était plus grand que la moyenne. Même en fuite, Moriarty aimait le luxe. Les pièces du rez-de-chaussée étaient vides. Mais cela Sebastian l'avait déjà deviné. Il sentait nettement la présence des deux hommes à l'étage. Il monta les escaliers avec la souplesse d'un chat.

Sur le palier, il repéra vite la pièce où ils se trouvaient. La lumière passait sous la porte de la chambre. Il eut un sourire amusé en entendant leurs respirations haletantes et les grincements du matelas. Vraiment il serait inconvenant de venir les déranger dans un tel moment d'intimité. Mais, se rappela t-il, il n'était pas ici en tant que majordome de la famille Phantomhive, mais en tant que démon. Alors, autant s'amuser.

Tandis qu'il se rapprochait de la chambre, il entendit le rythme qui s'accélérait et devenait irrégulier. Décidément, il arrivait au meilleur moment. Les pauvres auraient fait tout ce chemin pour être coupés en plein élan. Il ouvrit la porte. Elle coulissa doucement sur ses gonds. Pas de place au romantisme ni au mystère. Les lumières étaient allumées et aucune bougie à l'horizon. Il n'y avait même pas de rideaux à la fenêtre. Les deux hommes bousculaient tous les stéréotypes amoureux connus chez les humains par Sebastian. À la grande surprise du démon, c'était Moran qui menait la danse, respirant bruyamment sur la nuque humide de son amant. Moriarty subissait ses assauts, accroché à la tête du lit, accentuant les grincements. Sebastian se plaça au centre de la chambre sans que les deux hommes ne le virent. Il se permit donc un raclement de gorge pour accompagné ses mots.

-Pardonnez-moi pour cette visite impromptue, messieurs.

Les deux criminels sursautèrent. Les réflexes de Moran ne fléchirent pas malgré la situation et le colonel se jeta sur la table de nuit où reposait un lourd revolver. Il arma et mit Sebastian en joue. Ce qui amusa le majordome qui en leva un sourcil.

De son côté, Moriarty gardait un calme olympien. Il avait ramené un minimum de drap sur lui pour être décent et s'était tourné vers le nouvel arrivant. Quand il vit l'arme glisser près de son épaule, il reporta vaguement son attention sur Moran.

-Mais oui, vas-y, tire-lui dessus, fit-il, goguenard. Ça a tellement bien marché les autres fois. Autant continuer.

De dépit, Moran grogna et abandonna son arme sur le lit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici, vous ? poursuivit le professeur.

-Je viens vous délivrer un message de la part de mon maître.

Les deux hommes froncèrent les sourcils en voyant le visage calme et souriant de Sebastian.

-Vous êtes parti quand ?

-Du manoir ? Il y a deux jours dans la matinée. Je suis arrivé en Suisse cette nuit même.

Moran et Moriarty échangèrent un regard. Si ce maudit majordome avait bien pris ses ordres deux jours auparavant, il avait quitté son maître quelques heures avant l'arrivée du colonel et ses hommes. D'ailleurs, l'assassin ne l'avait pas vu durant l'assaut. Michaelis n'était donc pas au courant du massacre qu'ils avaient perpétré au manoir Phantomhive. Autant profiter de cette situation pour savoir ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Attendez-moi dans le salon, ordonna Moriarty tandis que Moran se saisissait déjà de ses vêtements.

Sebastian obéit et repartit en direction des escaliers. Deux minutes plus tard, Moriarty le rejoignit, Moran sur les talons. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un trône, le criminel s'installa dans le plus grand fauteuil. Le Colonel se mit dans un coin de la pièce, le regard fixé sur son amant, tel un faucon guettant sa proie.

-Alors, Michaelis, qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à traversé la moitié de l'Europe ?

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'apporte un message de mon maître.

-Quel genre de message ?

-Une proposition d'alliance.

Surpris, Moriarty haussa les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ? Nous ne sommes pas du même milieu. Bien au contraire. De plus, qu'y gagnerai-je ? Et lui, quel est son but avec une telle alliance ? Mais surtout contre qui ?

-Contre Sherlock Holmes, bien entendu.

Les deux criminels échangèrent un long regard. Visiblement, ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ce genre de marché.

-Pourquoi j'accepterais ? reprit Moriarty. Je peux me débarrasser de Holmes quand je veux.

-Certes, mais après ? Vous avez perdu une bonne partie de votre organisation en Angleterre. De plus, on connait votre nom et votre visage. Pour revenir, ce ne sera pas facile. Sauf si on vous aide.

-Pourquoi Phantomhive me permettrait de reconstruire ma branche britannique ? N'est-il pas sensé arrêter les gens comme moi ?

-Il sait faire des exceptions quand il le faut. Il connaissait personnellement Lau. Ils se rendaient certains services.

-Du genre, Lau servait de taupe et en échange, il faisait ce qu'il voulait avec la protection du petit comte ?

-Tout à fait, approuva Sebastian avec le sourire. Vous avez tout à y gagner. Vous vous débarrassez de votre ennemi, vous récupérez vos affaires et vous les ferez prospérer en toute quiétude.

-J'ai déjà réussi seul une première fois, contra Moriarty en croisant les jambes.

-Mais, à ce jeu, on a droit qu'à une seule partie. Maintenant que vous êtes connu, vous ne pouvez plus revenir. Vous le savez. Et pourtant, mon maître vous offre l'Angleterre sur un plateau d'argent en échange de quelques informations ponctuelles sur vos collègues.

Le visage du criminel demeurait pensif. D'un geste automatique, il balançait sa tête doucement sur les côtés, tel un serpent.

-J'ai besoin de réfléchir, vous en conviendrez, acheva t-il.

-Je comprends, acquiesça Sebastian. Mais il va falloir choisir vite. Holmes peut arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Je vous laisse une heure.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce. Très vite, ils entendirent la porte se refermer. Un sourire moqueur éclaira les traits de Moriarty.

-Quelque chose me dit que cette proposition n'est plus à l'ordre du jour, commenta Moran en se rapprochant de lui. Je le tue maintenant ou après ?

-Si tu sais comment y parvenir, je suis curieux de voir ça.

Avec un soupir d'aise, le brun se laissa aller dans son fauteuil. Il sentit la chaleur de la main de son compagnon se poser sur le dossier, près de son visage. Il baissa les yeux dessus. Les doigts longs et noueux tapotaient légèrement le tissus. Il avait de grandes mains, pratique pour le maniement des armes. Mais elles n'étaient ni fines ni élégantes. Des cales sous les doigts, le dos brûlé par le soleil où les veines ressortaient en relief de dessous la peau. Évidemment, elles n'étaient pas douces, mais elles lui suffisaient. Des mains qui n'hésitaient à s'abîmer, à se salir pour lui, solides et sûres, entièrement à ses ordres. Mais, aujourd'hui, il n'en aurait pas besoin. À part peut-être ce soir, mais pour des activités plus personnelles. À cette pensée, il esquissa un rictus.

-Ainsi, Holmes est bien sur nos traces, reprit-il, pensif. Je le soupçonnais, mais je n'en avais pas de preuve. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Michaelis a dû le croiser pour en être aussi sûr.

-Ou alors, il ment.

-Je ne crois pas. Je sais reconnaître un mensonge et ça n'en était pas un.

Moran haussa les épaules.

-Nous pouvons nous débarrasser de Holmes sans l'aide de personne.

-Certes.

Le colonel débuta une série de va et viens dans la pièce. Il jetait des coups d'oeil fréquents vers son complice. Ce dernier réfléchissait. Il n'aimait pas cela. Comment pouvait-il réfléchir à la proposition de Michaelis ? C'était stupide ! Il n'y avait rien à négocier là-dedans.

-À quoi tu penses ? finit-il par demander.

Il devait en avoir le coeur net.

-L'idée de revenir à Londres n'est pas déplaisante.

Moran siffla et chassa l'air d'un geste de la main agacé.

-Nous avons toute l'Europe. Nous ne sommes pas à un pays prêt. Et cette maudite ville ne nous a pas tellement porté chance.

-Mais, cette fois, nous aurons Phantomhive dans notre poche et Homes ne serait plus en travers de notre chemin.

-Phantomhive ne nous passera pas le petit massacre que nous avons orchestré chez lui. Quant à Holmes, nous en avons déjà parlé.

-Pour l'attaque, le majordome l'ignore. Il faut en profiter pour l'utiliser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-Me débarrasser de Holmes et de Michaelis en un seul coup.

Moran passa une main sur son visage las. Il sentait venir les complications.

-Une balle en pleine tête, ne serait-ce que pour Holmes, me paraît amplement suffisant.

-Non, le contra fermement Moriarty en se levant. Certes, cela le tuerait, mais ce ne sera aucunement suffisant. J'ai un problème avec lui et je tiens à en venir à bout.

Le colonel grimaça de mécontentement. C'était bien ce qu'il craignait. Mais cette fois il ne voulait pas subir les choix insensés de son amant. Son patron pouvait voir le feu dans ses yeux s'allumer. Celui qui naissait quand il parlait de Holmes.

-Non, opposa Moran à son tour. Le jeu est terminé. Tu ne penses pas avoir fait assez de dégâts ?

-Et toi, il ne me semble pas t'avoir demandé ton avis.

-Tant pis, je le dis quand même.

-Mais je ne le prends pas en compte, répliqua ironiquement Moriarty.

Il passa devant Moran et se dirigea vers la porte du salon. Alors qu'il l'ouvrait, le Colonel réagit, les dents serrées.

-Tu vas où ?

-Finir le travail. En commençant par Holmes. Il me suffira de choisir un lieu et de lui donner un rendez-vous. Comme lors de notre première rencontre, il n'y résistera pas. Quant à Michaelis, je ne sais pas encore, mais j'y réfléchis.

À grands pas, Moran le rejoignit. Il le repoussa avec autorité et referma brutalement la porte.

-Non, répéta t-il d'un ton sombre. J'ai dit que c'était terminé, James.

-Je peux savoir pour qui tu te prends ? Il me semble que ça fait longtemps qu'on avait fixé les règles. Or, tu ne les suis plus. Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas là pour décider, mais pour obéir.

-Disons que je suis lassé d'être ton chien. Ce n'est pas un jeu et tu prends beaucoup trop de risques.

-Oh, tu veux juste me protéger de moi-même ? lança Moriarty d'un ton sarcastique.

Il donna une mine mi-surprise mi-ravie à ses traits. Puis passa à l'attendrissement.

-Comme c'est mignon. Tu viendras me border aussi le soir ?

-Excuse-moi de me soucier de ta sécurité.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ma sécurité. En fait, je n'ai peut-être même pas besoin de toi tout court – il surprit un frémissement sur les épaules de Moran – Tu te donnes beaucoup trop d'importance, Sebastian. Ce n'est pas parce que tu me sautes que tu m'es indispensable. Personne n'est irremplaçable et certainement pas toi. Je peux en trouver des dizaines comme toi. Les assassins, ce n'est pas ça qui manque.

-Et un nouvel amant aussi par dessus le marché ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Un plus jeune surtout. Ces dernières années, tu as baissé le niveau.

-Va te faire foutre ! cracha Moran en lui tournant le dos.

Il l'entendit ricaner derrière lui.

-Je t'ai vexé, chéri ?

-Simplement déçu de te voir frapper en dessous de la ceinture, répliqua amèrement le colonel en s'éloignant de quelques pas. D'habitude, tu vaux mieux que ça.

-Moi aussi, je m'étais habitué à mieux. Comme ça, nous sommes deux.

Excédé, Moran se retourna soudain et saisit brutalement Moriarty à la gorge. Il le plaqua sans cérémonie contre le mur et l'embrassa de force. À coup de dents et de langue, il força sa bouche et en prit possession comme on envahit une forteresse. Complétement dominé, Moriarty ne tentait même pas de se débattre. Il le sentit même frissonner contre lui. Avec un grognement de frustration, il s'arracha de lui et le repoussa. Comme atterré, il alla s'effondrer dans le fauteuil que son amant occupait quelques instants auparavant.

Moriarty se décolla du mur, imperturbable. Sèchement, il défroissa son costume, le regard noir planté sur la silhouette prostrée du colonel.

Le visage enfoui dans ses mains, on entendait à peine sa voix.

-Tu vas faire la folie de trop, James. Tu joues trop avec le feu, tu te brûleras. Tu n'en reviendras pas.

-Qu'est-ce tu en sais ? siffla froidement Moriarty. Tu es devin ? Je gagne toujours. Il n'y aura pas d'exceptions.

Comme pour répondre, Moran secoua la tête.

-Oh, pitié ! s'exclama son patron d'un air théâtral et exaspéré. Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer ?

Mais ses yeux demeuraient parfaitement secs, quoiqu'un peu vides. Il redressa la tête, sa figure complétement neutre. Mais son regard sembla revivre un bref instant, le temps de prononcer ces brefs mots dans un souffle, abattu comme une ultime tentative de se raccrocher aux branches :

-Je t'aime.

Moriarty se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa. Le baiser commença en douceur, mais rapidement la violence revint et ils semblaient mener un combat pour la domination de l'autre. Non sans mordre franchement la lèvre inférieure de son amant, Moriarty se retira. Il se redressa et s'éloigna.

-Ton côté sentimental te rend pitoyable, Sebastian, lança t-il par dessus son épaule avant de se saisir de son manteau.

Figé, comme s'il venait de se prendre une claque, Moran resta à fixer la porte, la mâchoire serrée. Ses poings empoignaient fortement les bras du fauteuil. Il sentait son coeur se déchainer dans sa poitrine. Mélange de colère, jalousie, de peine. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Au fond de lui, il comprenait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait James.

* * *

><p>Les chutes de Reichenbach, du haut de leur deux cent cinquante mètres, terminaient dans la rivière du Aar. Silencieux, Holmes suivait du regard l'eau tourbillonnante jusqu'à sa destination. De sa hauteur, il pouvait distinguer les toits de Meiringen au loin. L'air chaud du mois de mai était largement rafraichi par l'humidité ambiante.<p>

-Ainsi, nous y voilà enfin.

Malgré le son assourdissant des chutes, la voix de Moriarty claironnait sans effort. Lentement, le détective se retourna pour porter son regard sur son adversaire. Tranquillement, les mains dans les poches, le professeur s'avançait, le sourire aux lèvres. On aurait pu croire qu'il se contentait de se promener et d'être non sur le point d'affronter son ennemi mortel. Les pans de sa veste claquaient derrière lui et accompagnaient le rythme de l'eau. Il s'arrêta à deux mètres de sa proie, le visage lisse de toute expression.

-Nous voilà arrivés où ? demanda Holmes. S'il s'agit uniquement de me tuer, il aurait été plus simple de le faire bien avant.

-Excellente remarque, M. Holmes. Pourquoi ? Où ? Vous ne savez pas ?

-Vous êtes seul, constata le détective, songeur. Votre chien de garde s'est perdu ?

-Non. Il n'est certainement pas loin. Mais j'ai tenu à ce qu'il reste à l'écart. C'est entre nous.

-Vous me donnez souvent des rendez-vous dans des lieux incongrus. Pourquoi ici ?

-C'est vous qui m'avez poursuivi jusqu'en Suisse. Ces chutes sont loin de tout. Et vous devez admettre que le cadre est magnifique. Toute la puissance de la vie est là. Balancée par les courants, dans tous sens sans but réel, mais une destination à laquelle nul ne peut échapper. Ne croyez-vous pas ?

-La destination finale de toute chose, un gouffre inconnu dont on ne revient pas. L'image est belle. Une chute d'eau. Plus on avance dans le courant, plus il est fort et intéressant, mais plus on s'approche de la fin. On ne peut lutter contre. Mais cela ne me dit pas où nous en sommes.

Comme par indulgence, Moriarty secoua doucement la tête en souriant. Il s'approcha du bord, s'y pencha pour admirer un instant les rochers et les brumes en contrebas. Il se redressa et fit encore un pas vers Holmes.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ? Vous avez même pensé que Sebastian serait ici, armé jusqu'aux dents pour vous faire couler. Et vous êtes venu. Seul. C'est insensé. Pourquoi ?

-Et vous ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué à Londres ? Pourquoi m'avoir demandé d'être là sans que ce soit un piège ? D'ailleurs, quel était le but de tous ces jeux ? Il vous aurait suffi de me tirer une balle dans la tête quand j'ignorais votre existence.

-Pour la même raison que vous êtes ici aujourd'hui.

Ses yeux brûlants d'avidité se plongèrent dans ceux froids de Holmes. Le détective ne pouvait détourner le regard. Comme si un fil invisible les reliait. Qu'importait la haine, la méfiance, ils étaient liés. Les miroirs inversés. Mais dans quelle chute d'eau allaient-ils tomber ?

Une grimace s'afficha sur le visage mobile de Moriarty. Il fronça les sourcils, comme en proie à une intense réflexion. La simple contemplation de Holmes semblait l'intriguer, l'interroger. Son cou se tordit, tel un serpent. Le détective pouvait presque entendre ses cervicales craquer. Sa tête se décala légèrement par rapport aux épaules.

-Nous avons un dernier problème à résoudre avant la fin, M. Holmes, annonça t-il d'une voix sépulcrale.

-Quel problème ? clama Holmes. À mes yeux, le seul problème, c'est vous.

-Se peut-il que vous l'ignorez ?

Le criminel paraissait déçu.

-Ce problème, il a toujours été là. Avant même vous et moi. Il nous hante plus d'avantage que les autres. Il est ce qui nous rassemble. Ce qui nous oppose. Il est ce pourquoi nous sommes là aujourd'hui. Ne me dites pas que vous ne l'avez pas remarqué. Car le dernier problème n'est pas là car nous y sommes. Car je ne suis pas votre problème comme vous n'êtes pas le mien. Tout n'est que conséquences de ce problème.

La chute grondait dans le dos de Holmes. Il ne quittait pas des yeux Moriarty. Comme lors de leur première rencontre à l'usine.

Bien évidemment qu'il connaissait cet ultime problème que son ennemi tenait à résoudre. Il y avait été toujours confronté. C'était lui qui l'avait poussé à jouer le jeu de Moriarty. Depuis le temps qu'il combattait cet ennemi sans visage, il était bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'y avait pas de solution à ce problème. Une fatalité qui s'abattait et s'abattrait toujours. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter ce que Moriarty avait à lui dire.

Ce dernier souriait.

-Vous comprenez, acquiesça t-il. Je le savais. Si peu de gens s'en rendent compte. C'est terrible, n'est-ce pas ? Mais qu'est-ce que ce problème en vérité ? Il nous pousse à tester nos limites et celles des autres. Nous sommes réduits au rang de pantins par sa faute. Depuis tout ce temps, toute notre vie, nous le combattons tout en sachant que nous ne pourrons jamais le mettre à mal. Vous pensez lui échapper grâce à vos enquêtes et à vos drogues. Moi, je me suis plongé dans le crime pour lui. Nous ne sommes que ses créatures.

Il suffisait de ne jamais le laisser prendre le dessus. Mais c'était si compliqué et Holmes le savait. Moriarty ne pouvait pas avoir pris le risque de le rencontrer juste pour en parler. Il devait y avoir réfléchi. Avait-il trouvé une solution, une issue ? Impossible. Que voulait-il ? Il le laissa poursuivre.

-Il est l'ennemi indestructible. Le problème sans solution. Mais la vraie question, M. Holmes : est-il vraiment le problème ? Ou est-ce la solution ?

-La solution ? J'en doute fort. La solution de quel problème ?

-C'est le dernier problème, répondit le criminel en éclatant de rire.

Il se laissa aller durant quelques instants. Enfin, il se calma et continua comme si de rien n'était :

-Je me demande si nous ne nous sommes pas trompés. Ce problème doit-on le résoudre, le combattre ? Je vous l'ai dit, c'est lui qui nous pousse en avant. Il a fait de nous ce nous sommes aujourd'hui. Est-il notre ennemi ou notre force ? Sans ce problème que nous affrontons chaque jour, qui serons-nous ? Personne. Il nous définit. Il fait parti de nous. Voilà, pourquoi nous ne pouvons l'abattre. Il nous a crée, nous a portés au sommet. Nous ne faisons que payer le prix, notre dû envers lui. Nous lui appartenons. Il n'y a pas d'issue. Il est bien la pire chose qui puisse arriver à un être humain. Car seul l'humain le conçoit. Les animaux l'ignorent, les chanceux. Il est propre à notre nature d'être humain. Comme la parole, le rire, les péchés. Oui, il est un péché. Le péché originel en chaque homme. Seulement nous lui avons donné des proportions infinies. C'est de notre faute.

Moriarty ne regardait plus Holmes. Il avait le regard perdu dans le vide, le visage défait. Au bord de son propre précipice et il n'avait nulle issue.

-Un péché se combat, intervint Holmes.

-Mais il reste là, prêt à riposter à la moindre occasion.

Soudain, il se redressa, plus vif. Il fit quelques pas et jaugea Holmes.

-Charles Baudelaire.

-Qui ? s'étonna le détective.

-Bien sûr, vous ne connaissez pas. Information inutile, je suppose, cracha Moriarty d'un ton dédaigneux. Vous avez tord, mon ami. Vous ratez quelque chose. Baudelaire était un poète français. Il est mort il y a moins de trente ans. Rejeté, méprisé car il voyait le vrai monde et le décrivait sans honte ni masque. Il a été traité comme un parjure, un fou, pire comme un idiot. Mais lui aussi affrontait notre problème, Holmes. Il l'avait compris. Peut-être mieux que nous. Il le cite dans les péchés humains.

Moriarty prit une inspiration et récita :

-« Il en est un plus laid, plus méchant, plus immonde ! Quoiqu'il ne pousse ni grands gestes ni grands cris, Il ferait volontiers de la terre un débris Et dans un bâillement avalerait le monde C'est l'Ennui ! – l'œil chargé d'un pleur involontaire, Il rêve d'échafauds en fumant son houka. Tu le connais, lecteur, ce monstre délicat, – Hypocrite lecteur, – mon semblable, – mon frère ! »

Holmes resta silencieux. Le Problème, l'Ennui. Mortel Ennui perpétuel qui les poussait à bout. Transgresser les limites de leur condition humaine, de leur intelligence, de leur morale. Il avait fait les hommes qu'ils étaient. Dans le but de le combattre, de trouver enfin la solution, de lui échapper. Pour lui, il poursuivait Moriarty, il se perdait dans la drogue, il tentait ces expériences si dangereuses et folles, il enquêtait à corps perdu. Pour l'Ennui, Moriarty tuait, inventait la mort et le mal sous toutes leurs formes. Dans ce péché, ils en avaient perdu leur âme. Pour l'Ennui, ils avaient obtenu un aller-simple pour l'Enfer.

-Et maintenant ? Nous jouons quel jeu ?

Moriarty l'ignora. Il restait concentrait sur l'Ennui.

-Il faut... Je veux résoudre le problème.

Seuls les rugissements de la cascade lui répondaient. Aussi brutalement qu'à son habitude, il changea d'expression et redressa la tête. Ses yeux reprenaient vie et fixaient Holmes.

-Jouons le jeu, M. Holmes.

Il sourit. Un sourire forcé, tordu, immonde où régnait la folie et la lassitude.

-Jouons le jeu puisqu'il est en est ainsi.

-Après tout, jouer n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

-Si. À nous.

Le visage sombre et dur, le professeur Moriarty tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le sentier. Holmes le suivit, se rapprochant tout comme lui du précipice. Il se plaça à ses côtés. Le bout de leurs chaussures frôlaient le vide.

-La vue est belle, commenta soudain Moriarty.

-Oui, admit Holmes. J'ai une missive à écrire.

-Comme il vous plaira.

Holmes s'éloigna brièvement. Il avait du papier sur lui. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le professeur lui tendre un crayon de charbon. Il s'en empara. Il rédigea rapidement une lettre pour Watson. De temps à autre, il jetait un coup d'oeil en direction de Moriarty. Il attendait, immobile.

Le détective était arrivé à l'apogée de sa carrière. Plus jamais il ne rencontrerait un homme de la trempe de Moriarty. Son reflet, son opposé. L'intelligence personnifiée au service du crime. Toutes les affaires qu'il rencontrerait par le futur seront si fades face à lui. L'ennui l'envahirait comme la drogue qu'il s'injecterait sans limite dans les veines. Il crèverait à petit feu. Il avait la possibilité de résoudre le problème. Il le savait. De faire la plus grande des conclusions. Il allait jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Aller-simple pour l'Enfer.

Il signa son message et le coinça sur les rochers avec l'aide de son étui à cigares. Il n'en aurait plus besoin. Il se retourna vers Moriarty. Le criminel l'observait, le visage figé, les membres crispés. Ses pupilles brûlaient de haine.

Lentement, Holmes glissa sa main dans sa poche. Il avait pensé à emporter son arme. Watson n'avait même pas eu besoin de le lui rappeler. Mais le professeur fut plus rapide. Il sortit de sa ceinture un long poignard effilé et le lui jeta. Il l'atteignit dans l'épaule. Sous la douleur, Holmes en lâcha son arme. Le revolver tomba sur le sol. Moriarty donna un coup de pied dedans et le précipita dans l'eau, deux cent cinquante mètres plus bas.

Enfin, le criminel s'avança à grands pas et arracha le couteau de la chair du détective. Holmes poussa un cri. Voulant profiter de la proximité de son adversaire, il tenta de le frapper au ventre, là où Michaelis l'avait blessé. Mais sa propre plaie le ralentissait considérablement. Résultat, il rata son coup. Moriarty eut un sourire malsain et poignarda son ennemi en plein coeur.

Le souffle coupé, le cri se fit en silence. Holmes sentait chaque battement de coeur, plus lent que le précédent. Il se sentait vaciller. Il tomba à genoux. Le sang coulait. Il voyait les chaussures de Moriarty, le bas de son pantalon. Ils avaient joué le jeu. Il avait perdu. Non pas encore. Il pouvait faire échec au professeur encore.

-Quelle heure est-il ? parvint-il à articuler.

Si Moriarty fut surpris par la question, il n'en montra rien. Il tira sa montre de sa poche et la consulta.

-Dix-huit heures sept, l'informa t-il.

-Ah, souffla faiblement Holmes, la main agrippée à sa blessure. Le quatre mai à dix-huit heures fou avait raison.

Un ultime regain d'énergie le prit. Il rassembla ses dernières forces, les nourrissant de sa haine. Moriarty avait voulu rester ici pour admirer sa mort. Et bien tant pis pour lui. Il se releva sous l'œil écarquillé de son ennemi. Il le saisit par le col et dit :

-Je ne partirai pas seul. On y va à deux.

Moriarty n'eut pas le temps de se dégager que Holmes se jeta en arrière, l'entrainant dans sa chute. Ils tombèrent dans le précipice, entrainés par les chutes de Reichenbach à deux cent cinquante mètres plus bas. Leurs silhouettes disparurent dans les brumes.

Sebastian observait la scène du haut des sapins plus loin. Très vite, Holmes avait cessé de se débattre. Il était mort durant la chute. Pas Moriarty. Le professeur parvint à se dégager de l'étreinte du détective, mais trop tard. Il ne pouvait plus se raccrocher. Il tomba longtemps puis son corps s'éclata sur un rocher qui transperçait les chutes d'eau. D'ici, le démon entendit le si délicieux son des vertèbres qui se brisaient. Moriarty avait été tué sur le coup certainement. Il ne cria pas. Il poursuivit sa chute et coula dans l'Aar. Holmes l'avait précédé.

Les deux plus grands esprits venaient de mourir ensembles. C'était le jeu. Mais il valait mieux vérifier. Il descendit donc de son perchoir et se dirigea vers la rivière. Il en suivit le cours tranquillement. Les cadavres finiraient bien par refaire surface à un endroit.

Celui de Moriarty fut le premier qu'il découvrit. Il était là, au milieu, sur un rocher. Le dos brisé, le visage ravagé. Son sang teintait de rouge l'eau glaciale de l'Aar. Il sentait la mort jusqu'à la rive. Sebastian aperçut même quelques corbeaux qui commençaient déjà à guetter.

Le Napoléon du crime avait expiré. Il n'avait même plus d'âme. Les Faucheurs avaient déjà accompli leur tâche. Voilà une nouvelle qui ne manquerait pas de réjouir son maître. Il ne restait plus qu'à dénicher Holmes.

Il le trouva une heure plus tard. Il avait échoué sur la rive à quelques kilomètres, face contre terre. Sebastian se pencha sur le corps encore tiède.

Soudain, il aperçut une faux fondre sur lui. Il s'écarta de justesse. Il sourit.

-Bien le bonjour à vous aussi, M. Spears.

Sans se départir de son rictus, il se tourna. Il s'agissait bien de Spears. Le Shinigami redressa ses lunettes d'un geste agacé.

-Je ne salue pas les animaux, cracha t-il, méprisant. Écartez-vous de ce corps.

Sans résister, Sebastian obéit. Ciel l'attendait. La mission s'était déroulée parfaitement. Holmes et Moriarty étaient morts. Tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Les derniers mois ne seront plus qu'un vilain souvenir. Il partit donc après s'être incliné ironiquement devant le Faucheur. Il ne devait pas traîner. Il avait de la route à faire. De plus, il risquait d'arriver en retard pour le diner.

William T. Spears grimaça en observant la silhouette noire du démon s'éloigner. Il reporta rapidement son attention sur le cadavre. Il ne devait pas se mettre en retard. Il n'avait pas que cela à faire. Et il avait eu suffisamment d'heures supplémentaires comme cela ce mois-ci. Il ouvrit son dossier d'âmes du jour. Il venait de boucler la page de James Moriarty. Il prit la suivante et s'empara de sa faux. Il l'actionna et elle alla immédiatement se ficher dans le corps. L'âme sortit automatiquement et se laissa aspirer. Spears y jeta un vague coup d'oeil avant d'écrire sur son dossier.

-Holmes, Sherlock. Né le 6 janvier 1854 à Londres. Mort le 4 mai 1891 à Meiringen d'un coup de couteau dans la poitrine.

Il sortit son tampon. Il s'apprêtait à clôturer le dossier quand un détail attira son regard.

-Oh ! souffla t-il, étonné. Intéressant.


	25. Le Détective et le Dernier Problème 5

**Notes d'auteur : **Et voilà, le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je sais, il fait parti des plus courts. Mais il s'agit surtout d'une conclusion. J'espère que tout le monde en sera satisfait. Il y a encore des questions qui n'ont pas de réponses. Pour cela, ce sera expliqué dans l'épilogue. Vous y trouverez aussi la surprise dont j'ai parlé à certaines d'entre vous.

Je voudrais remercier toutes celles qui 'mont laissé des reviews qu'elles aient été régulières ou pas. Car même si on écrit avant tout pour soi, si on publie sur Internet c'est pour partager. Avoir des retours fait plaisir et donne de la motivation à poursuivre, nous impose un rythme pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre. Alors, merci à toutes ! Je remercie aussi les anonymes qui n'écrivent pas, mais qui me suivent quand même. Merci d'avoir fait de cette histoire ce qu'elle est. Terminée elle contient 265 pages pour cinq chapitres et un épilogue.

En espérant vivement que cet ultime chapitre vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

P.S : La lettre de Holmes est largement inspirée par celle écrite par Doyle dans le _Dernier Problème._ j'y ai opéré quelques changements, mais elle reste la même dans certaines phrases.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Le Détective et le Dernier Problème (55)**

-Et bien, Monsieur le Comte, je suis forte aise des nouvelles que vous m'apportez.

Le visage incliné vers le sol, Ciel souriait. Du haut de son trône, la Reine Victoria le regardait fièrement. Il avait accompli sa mission.

Sebastian était rentré à Londres seulement une heure auparavant. Quand il avait annoncé la mort de Moriarty et de Holmes dans les chutes de Reichenbach, Ciel avait décidé d'aller à Buckingham Palace sans plus attendre.

Il avait accompli sa mission. C'était le plus important. Inutile de penser aux décès de May-Linn et de Finnian dont les funérailles allaient être célébrées le lendemain même. Il fallait savoir faire des sacrifices pour gagner une partie d'échecs. Il avait mis échec et mat un génie du crime et un fouineur impertinent.

Il avait accompli sa mission. Les deux corps avaient été repêché par les autorités suisses. On avait conclu que les deux hommes s'étaient battus et avaient basculés dans le vide. N'était-ce pas la vérité après tout ? Inutile de savoir que ce combat avait été orchestré par un majordome anglais vêtu de noir.

Il avait accompli sa mission. Ses deux proies étaient mortes. Restait Moran cependant. Il osa dire cette remarque la Reine. Celle-ci balaya cette intervention d'un revers de la main.

-N'ayez point d'inquiétude, jeune comte. Je m'occupe personnellement du cas du Colonel Moran. Je sais parfaitement où il est, ajouta t-elle en voyant Ciel rouvrir la bouche.

Il hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas à insister. Le sourire entendu, presque prédateur, de Victoria prouvait qu'elle prenait l'affaire à coeur et qu'elle n'était qu'historie ancienne. Il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de Moran. Bon débarras. Même s'il aurait bien aimé le laisser aux bons soins de Bard qui bouillait de vengeance. Il se demandait ce que valait le cuisinier dans ce genre de situations.

Il sentit la main de la Reine lui caresser affectueusement les cheveux. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle s'était levée.

-Vous devez être épuisé de tous ces mois d'investigations, mon pauvre ami. Je ne vous ai guère épargné et j'en suis désolée. Vous méritez quelques repos. Rentrez chez vous avec la conscience qu'un grand malheur a épargné le royaume grâce à vos soins.

Ciel s'inclina profondément et sortit à reculons. Il quitta ainsi la salle du trône. Il rejoignit les jardins de Buckingham où l'attendait Sebastian. Droit et fier entre deux allées de roses, le majordome patientait avec les effets de son maître en main. Il les tendit à Ciel qui se revêtit. Malgré le début du mois de mai, un vent frais persistait sur la capital anglaise.

-Sa Majesté était-elle satisfaite des services de Monsieur ?

-Très, conclut Ciel en redressant son haut-de-forme de velours.

Ils firent quelques pas. Ciel reprit rapidement la conversation avec l'air de quelqu'un qui se souvenait soudainement de quelque chose.

-Ah, Sebastian, pendant qu'aucune mission de la Reine n'intervient, profites-en pour débuter ton recrutement. Reste sur le nombre de deux. C'est amplement suffisant. Et essai d'en prendre qui soient capables de tenir un plateau cette fois.

-Oh, un jardinier et une femme de chambre compétents en plus de posséder les qualités que vous recherchez, cela risque d'être difficile.

-Difficile , mais pas impossible. Alors, tu peux le faire. Et dépêche-toi. Je crains pour l'état du manoir en ayant que Tanaka pour contrôler Bard et ses incendies à répétition.

-Je devrais pouvoir revenir d'ici une bonne semaine avec le personnel demandé, Monsieur, assura Sebastian, sûr de lui.

-Je ne serais guère étonné que tu aies déjà une liste de prête au cas où il se passerait ce qui s'est passé.

-C'est le devoir de tout majordome qui se respecte, Monsieur.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Ciel sourit presque amusé avant de se détourner.

Les grilles de Buckingham étaient en vue, un garde immobile de chaque côté. La voiture et leurs chevaux les attendaient sans bruit. Mais une voix grave les interpella.

-Monsieur Phantomhive.

Ciel se retourna en tentant d'identifier l'individu. Il n'eut pas le temps de se rappeler où il avait déjà entendu cette voix qu'il vit Mycroft s'avancer d'un pas vif vers eux. Il s'arrêta à leur hauteur, le visage dur et sombre. Son regard était menaçant, mais son ton restait courtois, presque mielleux. Plus que jamais il ressemblait à un oiseau de proie.

-Monsieur le Comte, reprit-il dans un souffle. D'après des rumeurs, le criminel qui aurait fait trembler Londres sous les bombes le mois dernier est décédé. Un dénommé James Moriarty si je me souviens bien.

-C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire également, en convint Ciel d'un ton in-intéressé.

-Il se dit aussi que la Reine est satisfaite de vos services.

-Je fais toujours tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour contenter Sa Majesté.

Ciel se tenait sur ses gardes et évitait soigneusement de dire plus que ce qui était officiel. Il se méfiait de Holmes comme de la peste. Il se souvenait parfaitement qu'il faisait parti des personnes à qui la Reine avait confié la surveillance internationale de Moriarty. Sous ses airs doucereux, il devait savoir parfaitement ce qui se tramait dans l'ombre. Il jouait visiblement au chat et à la souris. La vraie question était de savoir ce qu'il savait de la disparition de son frère et de quel côté était-il.

-Comme nous tous, répondait l'homme avec un sourire tordu. J'ai aussi entendu dire que votre manoir avait été récemment attaqué. Vous semblez aller bien. Fort... heureusement.

-J'ai quand même essuyé quelques dégâts, avoua Ciel, le regard franc.

-Le malheur frappe toujours au moment où on s'y attend le moins. J'ai moi-même perdu mon frère hier.

-Toute mes condoléances, monsieur Holmes. Mais je crains que je vais devoir vous laisser. J'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend. Une entreprise n'attend pas pour avancer.

-Ou sombrer, compléta Holmes, perdant tout faux sourire et courtoisie. Je ne vous retiens pas.

Toujours sur ses gardes, Ciel se détourna. Il sentit Sebastian se placer légèrement en arrière. Excellente initiative. Savait-on jamais. Mais cela n'empêcha pas que quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'il émettait un second pas, une main de fer s'abattit sur son épaule. Il ne se retourna pas, mais sentait le souffle de Mycroft Holmes sur son oreille.

-Sachez que je vous considère comme responsables, vous et votre majordome, de la mort de mon frère. Et je vous le ferai payer. Amèrement. Bonne journée, monsieur le Comte.

Aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était abattue, il retira sèchement sa main. Ciel l'entendait s'éloigner à grands pas.

La voix de cet homme résonnait encore dans sa tête, alors qu'il montait dans sa voiture. Que pouvait-il lui faire ? Il avait Sebastian. La meilleure des protections. De plus, il était dans les bonnes grâces de la Reine. Qu'importait le poste ou le pouvoir de Mycroft Holmes, il ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre. Mais il valait mieux le surveiller, se défier de lui. Il avait l'air aussi sérieux que hargneux. La hargne et la détermination devaient être de famille chez les Holmes.

* * *

><p><em>Mon cher Watson, je dois à la courtoisie de M. Moriarty de vous écrire ces quelques lignes. Il consent à attendre mon bon plaisir pour que nous procédions au règlement final des questions pendantes entre nous. Croyez-moi, il est à la hauteur de la très haute opinion que je m'étais formé de ses capacités. Je suis satisfait à la pensée que je vais délivrer la société de sa présence, bien que je craigne que ce soit au prix de ma vie. Ma carrière a toutefois atteint son apogée aucun dénouement ne me paraît plus décent que celui-ci. Au fond, je savais depuis le début que ce serait ma dernière affaire. Notre dernière affaire. Cependant, Moran est toujours dans la nature à l'heure où je vous écris, ainsi que la plus grande partie de l'organisation. Ouvrez l'œil, demeurez toujours sur vos garde. Je vous prie de transmettre mon souvenir à Mme Watson et de me croire, mon cher ami, très sincèrement vôtre,<em>

_Sherlock Holmes. _

Watson ne parvenait pas à détourner les yeux des derniers mots de son ami. La lettre avait été retrouvé près des chutes de Reichenbach où Holmes avait trouvé la mort. Les autorités suisses l'avait transmise à Mycroft Holmes qui était venu la lui rapporter. Le détective n'avait rien laissé d'autre. Son argent et ses propriétés allaient directement à sa dernière famille, son frère ainé. Mais ce dernier avait autorisé Watson et Mme Hudson de récupérer ce qu'ils désiraient. Mais que pouvait-il conserver dans ce fouillis sans nom ? Comment pourrait-il oser toucher à quoique ce soit ? La seule chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit avait été le violon de Holmes. Cet instrument qu'il aimait et dont il avait souvent joué au grès de ses humeurs allant jusqu'à torturer cruellement les cordes et les oreilles des personnes présentes. Peut-être le seul objet qui pouvait définir l'homme qu'il avait été derrière le masque froid et cynique du détective. Cet homme qui avait son meilleur et seul ami, le sortant de l'enfer du jeu et de sa dépression. Mais le Stradivarius avait appartenu à la mère de Holmes. Il devait donc revenir de droit à Mycroft. Il ne conservait donc que cette lettre qui lui brûlait les doigts.

Il gardait cependant les yeux secs, assis dans le fauteuil froid de son défunt ami. Il lui avait fallu rassembler tout son courage pour revenir ne serait-ce qu'une heure à Baker Street. Il avait insisté pour que sa femme ne l'accompagne pas. Il tenait à affronter ce pèlerinage seul.

Il avait survécu à une nuit blanche à regarder le plafond et avait longuement pensé. Que faire des possessions de Holmes ? Si seulement elles pouvaient être utiles, qu'il ne tombe pas l'oubli, que sa vie et son œuvre aient un sens. Il avait longuement pensé. Il ne voyait qu'une seule personne à qui l'œuvre de Holmes pouvait servir et lui permettre d'aider les autres. La justice avait besoin d'un nouveau champion. Comme le précédent, il ne serait malheureusement pas le plus proche sentimentalement des hommes, mais il avait plus le pouvoir d'agir.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il avait décidé de conduire le Comte de Phantomhive à Baker Street pour lui montrer les nombreux dossiers que Holmes avait rédigé. Tous les criminels de ces deux dernières décennies s'y trouvaient. Crimes résolus, en cours, classés sans suite. Tout était là accompagné des commentaires et observations de Holmes. Malheureusement, il n'était pas venu seul. Son majordome, fraichement revenu, l'accompagnait, ombre silencieuse sur ses talons. Pour ne pas faire de scandale, Watson n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur sa présence. De toute façon, il n'avait pas la force de s'opposer à Phantomhive aujourd'hui.

Devant lui, Ciel faisait le tri dans les dossiers. Ce qui n'était guère une tâche aisée vu la méthode de non-rangement de Holmes. Évidemment, Sebastian participait activement à la tâche. En vérité, Sebastian triait et Ciel le regardait faire. Parfois, il l'arrêtait le temps de feuilleter un dossier pour mesurer son intérêt.

La voix du majordome sortit Watson de son monde en deuil.

-Êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous faites, Docteur ?

Watson sursauta et cligna des yeux comme sorti d'un rêve.

-Pardon ? bredouilla t-il.

-Êtes-vous certain de nous laisser les affaires de votre ami ?

-Tous ces dossiers et enquêtes ? Je n'en ai pas l'usage.

Watson se sentait mal. Une impression d'étouffement. Peut-être était-il resté trop longtemps dans cet appartement. En tous cas, il en ressentait le besoin urgent de sortir. Il se leva, les jambes tremblantes. Il attrapa avec des gestes peu sûrs sa canne et son chapeau. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas. Mais, avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, il fit volte-face.

-Pardonnez-moi, s'embrouilla t-il. J'ai... Il faut que je sorte quelques minutes. Je reviens tout de suite.

Mais, tandis qu'il disparaissait dans les escaliers, il se promettait amèrement de ne plus jamais remettre un pied à Baker Street. Trop de souvenirs et de regrets l'envahissaient. On disait que le temps ferait son office et qu'on faisait son deuil. Mais il n'y croyait pas pour son cas. C'était plus de dix ans de sa vie qui avait disparu dans ces obscures chutes de Reichenbach. Pour avancer, il sentait qu'il allait devoir changer de vie. Un nouveau John Watson devait naître. Tel une chenille devenant papillon, il allait devoir se couvrir d'une armure pour laisser son ancienne vie derrière avant de pouvoir reprendre son envol. Faire table rase du passé et construire une nouvelle existence aux côtés de sa femme. Sans Holmes. Les seuls vestiges qui lui resteraient seraient certainement le comte et son entourage. Car s'il voulait demeurer pour protéger Ciel, il devrait faire avec ce maudit majordome. Heureusement, il y avait Bard. Les deux hommes avaient prévu de se voir le lendemain. Dans un pub pour boire une dernière fois aux disparus avant de débuter leur deuil. Juste après l'enterrement de May-Linn et de Finnian. Le cuisinier allait avoir du mal à tenir. Il avait besoin de soutien. Comme Watson. Autant se servir mutuellement de béquille.

Ciel jeta un vague coup d'oeil à la porte qui avait claqué derrière le docteur. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Cet individu trainait une aura de chagrin et d'apitoiement particulièrement irrespirable. Mais il se voyait mal le jeter dehors. Sans lui, ils n'auraient pas eu accès aux archives de Holmes. Plus il les parcouraient, plus ils se révélaient être une mine d'or. Il était incroyable de penser à tout ce que ce simple humain avait pu amasser au cours de sa vie. Une véritable encyclopédie du crime. Mais il n'y avait pas que les affaires et ses protagonistes qui étaient relatés. Holmes avait également rédigé plusieurs essais sur ses méthodes d'investigations. Le comte était certain que cela valait le coup de les lire avec attention. Il émit un son amusé en laissant tomber un traité sur les cendres et les mégots de tabac. Visiblement, le détective ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de ses journées entre deux enquêtes.

-Finalement, tout se termine bien, conclut-il. Malgré un parcours laborieux. Moriarty est mort. Moran, ce ne saurait tarder si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Et je suis définitivement débarrasser de Sherlock Holmes. Deux criminels et leur organisation dans l'oubli et un fouineur en moins. J'ai cru que cette affaire n'allait jamais se terminer.

Sebastian répondit d'un ton léger sans quitter des yeux les dossiers qu'il rangeait.

-Je trouve que Monsieur simplifie un peu la situation. Nous avons eu quelques pertes ces derniers temps.

-C'est pour cela que dès que tout seras arrangé, tu repartiras recruter. Mais nous avons gagné des informations intéressantes.

-Il est vrai que Holmes n'a point chômé dans sa vie. Le monde a perdu un grand homme.

Vivement, Ciel leva la tête et foudroya son majordome du regard. Ce dernier lui jeta un coup d'oeil surpris et poursuivit :

-N'êtes-vous point d'accord, Monsieur ? Vous devez quand même admettre que Holmes était intelligent. Ses méthodes basées sur l'observation étaient rudement efficaces. Il a dû travailler durant des années, tel un força, pour obtenir un tel niveau. Mais il était déterminé à atteindre son but et il l'a fait. Seulement, vous l'avez précipité en pleine gloire. Quelle chute cruelle ! conclut-il sur un ton ironique.

-Sebastian, puis-je savoir ce que tu insinues ?

-Je n'insinue rien, Monsieur. Je vous fait seulement remarquer l'évidence. Sherlock Holmes était certainement l'un des hommes les plus intelligents de son temps. La vie humaine est si fragile. Un rien la brise. Comme un destin glorieux tout tracé qui s'effondre sans appel.

-Que se passe t-il ? questionna sombrement Ciel. Tu regrettes la mort de Holmes ?

-C'est une perte qui n'est pas négligeable dans le paysage londonien. Il était... intéressant. Undertaker dirait divertissant. Même s'il demeure l'homme le plus désordonné que j'aurais jamais rencontré au cours de mes nombreuses vies.

-Intéressant ? répéta Ciel comme s'il s'agissait d'un morceau de gâteau empoisonné particulièrement amer.

-Vous ne pouvez nier qu'il avait une personnalité aussi forte qu'étonnante.

De mauvaise humeur, le jeune comte émit « tsst » de mépris. Il se leva en tapant du pied comme un enfant frustré. Il enfila sa cape. D'un geste de la main, il désigna les piles bien droites que son majordome avait construites sur la plancher.

-Ramasse tout ça. Je pense que nous avons le principal. Nous pouvons rentrer au manoir. Même si je doute que ce soit un repos d'y retourner.

Sebastian eut ce sourire qui énervait son maître par dessus tout. Il exécuta les ordres en silence. Malgré sa force et son adresse surnaturelles, il avait du mal à faire tenir tous ces dossiers lourds et épais dans ses deux seuls bras. Mais il savait pertinemment que Ciel ne l'aiderait pas. Il avait néanmoins échappé au pire. Il restait encore une dizaine de dossiers non-explorés dans les étagères. Il lut de travers leurs tranches afin d'en connaître au moins le sujet si le comte changeait d'avis. Un vieux à l'encre passée attira son attention. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Ciel qui attendait en pianotant du pied devant la porte.

-Et ceux qui restent encore, Monsieur ? demanda t-il innocemment.

Ciel ne les regarda même pas. Il eut une grimace d'impatience.

-Laisse-les. Ils n'ont aucun intérêt.

-En êtes-vous si certain, Monsieur ?

Le maître se raidit et lui jeta un regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, toi ?

Sebastian sourit. Vraiment, il commençait à bien le connaître le petit comte ! Il savait ses parades et ses intentions. Le démon espérait juste que cela ne devienne pas handicapant plus tard.

Ne recevant pas de réponse, Ciel eut un claquement de langue. Il n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur. Il s'avança à grands pas vers l'étagère, bousculant son démon. Mais, évidemment, il n'en perdit aucun de ses chargements. Dans ces moments-là, sa perfection l'énervait. Il aurait bien voulu se défouler et le voir ramasser à même le sol ces fichus dossiers.

Arrivé devant la bibliothèque, il parcourut du regard les tranches. Certaines étaient tellement vieilles qu'il avait du mal à déchiffrer leur titre. Ou alors était-ce dû aux pattes de mouches de Holmes. Le plus à gauche, coincé contre le bois, presque écrasé par son voisin. Une partie des lettres étaient effacées, mais il reconnaitrait ce nom entre tous. Le sien. _Dossier Phantomhive_.

Il le tira à lui avec précautions. Il délia la couverture et l'ouvrit au hasard. Des notes sur l'incendie de son manoir datant de cinq ans auparavant. Quand il tomba sur une photo représentant le corps calciné de sa mère, il eut le réflexe humain de refermer précipitamment. Il se sentit trembler. Mais surtout le regard calculateur et satisfait de Sebastian sur sa nuque. Il se reprit aussitôt. Il se redressa et reforma son expression hautaine et distante sur son visage.

-Celui-là, je le porterai moi-même, indiqua t-il d'un ton froid en serrant le dossier sur sa frêle poitrine.

-Comme il vous plaira, jeune maître.

Cette voix doucereuse et hypocrite lui donnait envie de l'étrangler. Mais il ne devait pas perdre son sang-froid. Surtout pas devant son majordome.

-Maintenant, partons, ordonna Ciel.

Il retraversa la pièce d'un pas vif et s'arrêta à côté de la porte, attendant visiblement que Sebastian la lui ouvre. En voyant cela, le majordome laissa un temps d'arrêt. Finalement, il se plaça devant l'entrée et équilibra ses charges pour qu'elles puissent tenir quelques secondes sur son bras gauche. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte et fit un pas de côté pour laisser passer son maître. Ciel fit un signe de tête en direction de l'escalier.

-Prépare la voiture, j'arrive.

-Bien, My Lord.

Sebastian remit correctement les dossiers dans ses bras et quitta d'un pas étrangement léger l'appartement. Cependant, il fit une pause. Un sourire qui hérissa Ciel tordit son visage. Ses yeux semblèrent briller d'avantage tandis qu'il se retournait.

-Cependant, Monsieur, je tins à éclaircir ce point. Les choses doivent être claires sur la conclusion de cette enquête. Ne pensez-vous pas ?

-Parle, l'autorisa Ciel d'une voix lasse.

-Je pense – en toute impartialité – que monsieur Holmes valait plus que la considération qu'on lui a donnée. C'était un homme qui aurait dû marquer l'Histoire de l'Angleterre. Et je crains que jamais vous ne pourrez atteindre un niveau tel que le sien. Avec mon respect.

Sans attendre la réaction de Ciel, il descendit rapidement les marches. Le jeune comte sentait ses mains enserrer d'avantage le dossier qui se tordait sous sa force. Il se mordit les lèvres. Que répondre ? Que dire ?

Ciel se positionna devant la porte encore ouverte de sorte à pouvoir voir l'ensemble des lieux. Les tapis sales, les cendriers débordant de tabac et d'opium froids, les vieux fauteuils aux couleurs passées, le tas de papiers et de vêtements traînant sur le sol, ces étagères soudainement vides. Vide, c'était ainsi qu'il qualifierait cet appartement sans la présence de son locataire. Un endroit de classe moyenne, petit, mais confortable. Mme Hudson allait avoir beaucoup de ménage à faire. Mais déjà si Mycroft Holmes reprenait toutes les affaires de son frère, cela ferait un espace fou. Le jeune comte se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'était encore jamais entré ici du vivant de Holmes. Et pourtant il ressentait très fortement l'absence du détective.

Il resserra ses bras autours du dossier Phantomhive. Il était si épais, tellement plus que celui de Scotland Yard. Il avait hâte de le lire, comme il en craignait le contenu. Parviendrait-il à remonter la piste jusqu'à ses tourmenteurs grâce à Holmes ? Devrait-il sa vengeance tant désirée à cet homme dont il s'était fait l'adversaire, presque l'ennemi ? Étrange situation.

Un homme intelligent qui aurait pu faire – qui avait fait – de grandes choses. Avait-il fait une erreur ? Trop tard. L'affaire était bouclée, non ? Oui, l'affaire Sherlock Holmes était classée, à laisser dans l'oubli comme toutes ses anciennes enquêtes. Ne pas appesantir sur le passé. Remonter la pente. Toujours s'améliorer. Oui, il s'améliorait. Il était encore jeune et inexpérimenté, mais un jour, il le savait, il atteindrait le niveau de ce détective. Ce jour-là, il saluerait le maître pour le passage de flambeau. En attendant, il pouvait juste refermer la porte sur le passé.

-Adieu, Sherlock Holmes, murmura t-il avant de fermer la porte.

* * *

><p>La Tour de Londres était connue dans le monde entier. La prison légendaire anglaise, réservée aux nobles et autres personnages importants. Ceux tombés en disgrâce, précipités dans l'oubli et la mort par la famille royale. Elle recelait bien des secrets. Notamment que malgré sa célébrité, beaucoup de ses prisonniers demeuraient inconnus du peuple ainsi que les raisons de leur internement. Il existait un étage caché sous les pierres de la Tour. Les rois et reines du pays y enfermaient ceux qu'ils voulaient exterminer en toute discrétion, mais aussi pour pratiquer certains actes dont nul ne devait prendre connaissance. Discrétion, secrets et ténèbres. Certains bourreaux s'étaient amusés à surnommer cet étage le « Premier Cercle » en hommage aux cercle infernaux de Dante.<p>

En ce mois de mai 1891, c'était le Colonel Sebastian Moran qui subissait les affres du Premier Cercle. L'humidité ambiante lui collait à la peau et imprégnait ses plaies ouvertes. Ses épaules avaient perdu toute sensation. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elles étaient immobilisées par ses poignets enchainés au mur. Il était torse nu et frigorifié. Un de ses yeux ne s'ouvrait plus, gonflé et noirci. Ses jambes faibles le portaient à peine. Mais son visage restait inexpressif. Nulle trace de douleur. Nul mot n'avait franchi ses lèvres. Au grand dam des Double-Charles, ses bourreaux.

Phipps demeurait fermé. Mais son compagnon, Gray, ne masquait pas son énervement. Il donna d'ailleurs un nouveau coup de cravache dans la figure tuméfiée du prisonnier. La joue claqua contre le mur, mais aucune plainte ne fit entendre. À croire qu'il ne ressentait rien.

-Mais tu vas parler, oui ? l'intimida le jeune comte.

-Calmez-vous, fit la voix de Phipps dans l'ombre. Il va mourir et tout cela n'aura servi à rien.

Gray se tourna vers lui.

-Que proposez-vous alors ? Nous avons tout essayé.

Il était vrai que de nombreuses méthodes de torture avaient été appliqué sur le Colonel. Coups, coupures, brulures. Ses doigts avaient été brisé, ses ongles arrachés accompagnés de plusieurs dents préalablement brisées. Les conditions de détention n'avaient cessé de s'aggraver : froid, humidité, obscurité, attaché au mur, sans eau ni nourriture.

Pensif, Phipps s'approcha du détenu. Moran, impertinent, lui rendit son regard de son œil valide. Il faisait preuve d'une résistance physique irréprochable. Il ignorait comment cet homme tenait le coup, ce qui le poussait à dépasser ainsi ses limites. Mais le fait était que les méthodes habituelles n'avaient aucune prise sur lui. Il fallait faire preuve de subtilité et d'imagination. Ce que la fougue de la jeunesse de son collègue freinait.

Malgré sa force, Moran restait un être humain. Il avait ses faiblesses. S'il voulait forcer cette carapace, Phipps allait devoir les trouver et attaquer mentalement son prisonnier avec. La torture psychologique était nettement plus dévastatrice que celle physique.

Moran ne quittait pas Phipps du regard. Il comprenait aisément ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Lui aurait agi psychologiquement depuis longtemps. Qu'ils étaient lents d'esprit ces Limiers ! La technique était bonne, mais n'aurait aucun effet sur lui. Plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. La seule chose à laquelle il tenait, Holmes la lui avait enlevée. James occupait tout son esprit. Il tiendrait éternellement s'il le faut pour lui.

Quelques heures après que son amant ait été précipité dans les chutes de Reichenbach, les deux majordomes de la Reine l'avaient attaqué et trainé jusqu'ici. Ils l'avaient interrogé sur l'organisation et les criminels. Il s'était tu. Ils l'avaient torturé. Il s'était tu. Ils l'avait privé de nourriture et d'eau. Il s'était tu. Moran n'avait pas soufflé un seul mot depuis qu'ils avaient mis la main sur lui. Il se tairait autant que nécessaire.

Le constat était simple. Tant qu'il ne parlait pas, ils avaient besoin de lui vivant. S'il voulait survivre, il devait se taire. Un jour ou l'autre, ils devraient abandonné. Sans preuves ni aveux, ils seraient alors obligés de le relâcher. Oh, ils lui tiendront certainement le piège classique, le suivront des mois durant en espérant le voir rejoindre ses complices ou reprendre la place de James. Il se retint de sourire. Ils n'auront plus rien à ne lui reprocher. Il se tiendrait à carreau. Du moins jusqu'au moment où la vengeance sonnerait.

La mort de James Moriarty ne resterait pas impunie. Il vivrait jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne réparation. Jusqu'à ce que le sang de ses ennemis encore chaud coulât. La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid et il s'en délecterait au moment propice.

En attendant, il serrait les dents et vidait son esprit, se détachait de son corps, de toute sensation. Qu'importait la douleur, sa carcasse mutilée lui obéirait. L'esprit avait toujours le dessus sur la chair. Juste de la volonté et de la motivation. Dépasser ses stupides limites qui freinaient son but.

Tandis qu'une pointe s'enfonçait dans sa jambe, il laissa l'image s'imposait dans sa tête. Celle de ce chien de Michaelis. Cette silhouette sombre parmi les arbres guettant Holmes et Moriarty. Cette ombre qui avait assisté et vérifié la chute. Holmes n'avait été qu'un outil, Michaelis était le cerveau. Donc, c'était également Phantomhive. Ils paieraient. Ils lui avaient pris James, il détruirait leurs vies. Leur chute serait aussi lente que douloureuse. Il en sourit même à cette perspective.

Tout n'était qu'une question de volonté.


	26. Epilogue

**Épilogue : Le Bâtard deviendra Roi**

Montmartre était en ébullition. C'était un jour de marché et il était presque midi. Chacun se battait pour obtenir les derniers légumes et les meilleures affaires. Les vendeurs comptaient avec délectation leur recette. Le quartier n'était pas riche, loin de là, mais quand il s'agissait de nourriture tout le monde dépensait.

Dans la cour d'un immeuble, deux jeunes parlaient. L'un d'eux approchait des vingt ans, le second devait à peine atteindre seize ou dix-sept ans. Il n'empêchait que le plus âgé écoutait d'un air quasi religieux son cadet discourir.

Le garçon avait joué avec un plaisir manifeste sur la mise en scène. Il avait empilé des caisses en bois volées au marché et s'en servait comme d'une estrade. Il parlait d'un voix claire et puissante. Celle des orateurs.

-Personne n'aura le temps de s'en rendre compte et nous serons déjà au sommet. Qui vole un œuf, vole un bœuf comme on dit. Mais, moi, je volerai la France entière. L'Histoire avec un grand H se souviendra de moi. J'atteindrai l'immortalité à travers les mots. Mais aussi, mieux qu'un chat, j'aurai plusieurs vies. Pas neuf. Non, des centaines, voir plus. Je serai omniprésent et omniscient. C'est là le secret. Détourne l'attention, joue dans l'exagération, sort du lot, met l'intelligence au sommet. Nul besoin de violence ou de sang. L'intelligence et l'argent est ce qui gouverne ce monde. J'ai déjà l'une, pour l'argent il ne tardera pas à venir à moi. Et alors, je serai plus grand qu'un roi. Sur chaque lèvre se murmura mon nom. Retiens-le bien car il sera célèbre...

-ARSÈNE LUPIN ! hurla une voix de femme dans les étages. Viens manger. Les petits pois sont en train de refroidir.

Le dénommé Arsène prit l'air offusqué. Il leva la tête et répondit, exaspéré d'avoir été interrompu au meilleur moment :

-Mais tais-toi, donc, la vieille ! Ne vois-tu pas que je prononce un discours historique ? Que mon ami recueille mes propos pour les répéter à ses petits-enfants ?

-Les petits pois se fichent de l'histoire. Dépêche-toi de monter !

-Et moi, je me fiche de tes légumes. Surtout vu comment tu cuisines.

La réponse ne fit pas attendre. Le jeune Lupin se retrouva alors avec le plat de petits pois sur la tête. Imperturbable, il soupira.

-Et bien, la gloire, ce n'est pas encore pour demain.

Ses ardeurs calmées pour le moment, il descendit de son piédestal. Il secoua la tête, faisant tomber les petits poids.

La route était encore longue, mais tellement prometteuse.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes d'auteur :<strong> Et voilà la surprise :

**À Suivre...**

**Dans le Majordome et le Cambrioleur**

_**Résumé : **1893, deux ans se sont écoulés depuis la mort de Holmes et de Moriarty. Âgé de dix-sept ans, Ciel poursuit sa vie entre ses responsabilités au sein de l'entreprise Funtom et ses activités de Limier de la Reine. Mais quand on s'appelle Phantomhive, on ne peut pas vivre en « paix » et un nouvel ennemi fait son apparition. Un voleur français du nom d'Arsène Lupin._

Une nouvelle fic qui fait la suite de celle-ci est en cours. Bon, je n'ai écrit que la première page pour le moment, mais c'est commencé quand même. Par contre, il faudra un peu de patience. J'ai d'autres projets qui me tiennent à cœur sur le feu. Plaçant le _Majordome et le Détective_ en priorité, je n'ai pas pu beaucoup avancer sur deux romans (un policier et un thriller si ça vous intéresse) que j'ai commencé. Donc, le premier chapitre de la nouvelle fic ne sera postée que le 24 décembre. Ça vous fera un cadeau de Noël. Cette « pause » me permettra de prendre de l'avance et de ne plus prendre de retard dans les publications. Ainsi que d'écrire tranquillement mes romans.

Que dire sur le M_ajordome et le Cambrioleur_ ? Comme vous le devinez, Ciel et Sebastian vont avoir affaire au célèbre voleur français Arsène Lupin. Je ne peux résister déjà que je suis une grande fan de Lupin depuis le collège. Je le préfère même largement à Sherlock Holmes. Il a des caractères très en opposition avec les personnages de Black Butler. Il est unique en son genre et je crève d'envie d'écrire sur lui. Et enfin, il a presque le même âge que Ciel, puisqu'il est né en 1874. La même génération. J'ai envie de faire affronter un ennemi de son âge à Ciel.

L'histoire se déroulera deux ans après la mort de Holmes en 1893 donc. Elle aura quinze chapitres de la même taille que les cinq de cette histoire. Elle sera beaucoup plus longue. Une autre histoire, mais qui fera quand même la suite de celle-ci. Donc, les derniers mystères seront levés. Outre Arsène Lupin qui sera présent tout le long de l'histoire, d'autres personnages célèbres (réels ou imaginaires) de l'époque rencontreront notre deux deux héros. Des nouveaux personnages (inventés, du manga ou d'autres univers) viendront se greffer. Au vu de sa taille qui devrait frôler les 600 pages si on se retrouve avec en moyenne 4 parties de 10 pages par chapitres. Mais y a de fortes chances pour que ça dépasse ce nombre. Donc, travail de titan en perspective (et plusieurs années à raconter évidemment).

Alors, j'espère vivement que ce projet vous plaira et que je vous retrouverez le 24 décembre.

À bientôt !

Morghana


End file.
